In Time And Space With You (Part one)
by AmandaDream
Summary: Une rencontre hasardeuse va soulever de nombreuses questions. Dès que le Docteur croise son chemin, Jessica Maxwell, une jeune femme qui se croyait totalement banale, va découvrir que son existence ne repose que sur des mensonges. Le Docteur est intrigué et compte bien l'aider à découvrir qui est La Fille Perdue. C'est alors le début d'une grande aventure et d'un lien unique.
1. Prologue, Chapitre 1: Une histoire

_**Bonjour à tous. Je me lance enfin dans l'écriture d'une Fanfiction sur Doctor Who. J'espère que je serrais à la hauteur... Je tiens à dire le blabla habituel, je ne possède rien sauf mon personnages. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

**In Time And Space With You**

**Première partie**

_D'après la série TV britannique_

_« Doctor Who »_

_(2005)_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

« Alors que ma vie ne signifiait rien à l'échelle du temps et de l'espace, j'ai découvert qu'elle n'était que mensonges.

Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je ne cesse de courir après mon passé pour construire mon futur, tout en survivant à mon présent.

Je m'appelle Jessica Maxwell et voici mon histoire… »

* * *

**Chapitre 1er**

* * *

Londres était une ville magnifique, mais malgré la saison estivale, la ville rencontrait parfois des courants d'air assez froid. Cependant, le soleil était présent pour réchauffer l'atmosphère et donner de la joie aux plus jeunes qui jouaient dans les parcs. Tous étaient de sortie aujourd'hui et chacun pouvaient dire qu'ils aimaient leur ville.

Et c'est dans cette ville anglaise que vivait Jessica Maxwell, au beau milieu de la capitale de Grande Bretagne. Jessica était une jeune Londonienne âgée de 28 ans tout juste. Elle dégageait assurance de par sa grande taille et sa silhouette fine et élancée. Plutôt jolie, elle aimait jouer avec ses cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur les épaules en boucles légères. Ses yeux noisette regorgeaient de malice et de curiosité. On pouvait bien affirmer que par sa banalité, elle avait tout de même un certain charme.

Ce matin, comme tous les autres, son réveil sonna à 7h00 et lui commanda de se lever. La jeune femme remua paresseusement dans son lit avant d'atteindre le bouton off de son réveil pour stopper la sonnerie. Après s'être étirée comme un chat, Jessica ouvrit les yeux et afficha un grand sourire avant d'envoyer voler ses draps pour se lever. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, prit une douche bien chaude en quatrième vitesse et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Aujourd'hui était un jour assez spécial, en effet, Jessica allait donner une représentation de piano dans le parc. Elle était excitée car, pour la première fois, elle allait jouer sa propre composition. Armoire grande ouverte, la jeune femme cherchait une tenue idéale. Compte tenu du beau temps à l'extérieur, elle opta pour une robe blanche ornée d'une ceinture en cuir marron. Elle fit vite-fait son lit, prit une pomme dans la cuisine qu'elle mit dans sa bouche pour mettre ses bottines brunes, attrapa son sac et sortit vite de chez elle.

Elle marchait tranquillement dans les rues en direction du parc. Mais avant, elle avait quelque chose à faire. Elle voulait rendre visite à une ancienne collègue de travail, une fille qu'elle pourrait presque considérer comme une amie. Jessica n'était pas vraiment musicienne, ou du moins, elle ne l'a pas toujours été. Au départ, la jeune femme avait fait des études de médecine, de chimie et de musique. A l'âge de 19 ans, elle passe un test d'intelligence et celui-ci revient avec des résultats prometteurs. Apparemment, Jessica aurait une intelligence légèrement plus élevé que la moyenne. Légèrement, certes, mais assez pour avoir un doctorat et plusieurs diplômes à un âge assez précoce.

Ainsi, la jeune femme décrocha un très bon travail en tant que laborantine de grande renommée. Hélas, son esprit fougueux ne supportera pas d'être dirigé. N'en faisant qu'a sa tête, elle se fit virer au bout de deux mois. Jessica en tira une leçon, elle n'était pas faite pour le travail. Cela lui parut évident mais il lui fallait néanmoins un moyen d'avoir un revenu financier pour survivre. Ne pouvant compter sur ses parents (son père est mort à ses 10 ans et sa mère a déménagé en Amérique sans plus donner de nouvelles), elle décida de faire ce qu'elle aimait et devint musicienne amatrice.

Elle commença à jouer du violon dans les rues, dans les métros puis elle se fit remarquer et elle accepta de jouer dans un orchestre. Elle montra ses talents au piano et on lui accorda des solos. Elle fit de plus en plus de spectacles et commençait à être connu dans la ville. Cela ne lui rapportait pas beaucoup d'argent, c'était avant tout un loisir, mais elle avait assez pour se loger et se nourrir.

Elle arriva enfin devant un grand bâtiment blanc qu'elle connaissait bien. C'était le laboratoire où elle travaillait. Elle entra dans l'édifice et prit l'ascenseur. Malgré le temps, elle connaissait toujours le lieu comme sa poche, elle venait souvent pour rendre visite à une de ses ancienne collègue. Jessica n'avait aucun ami, ou du moins, pas de _vrais_ amis… C'est en partie dû à son intelligence, les gens s'éloignaient des personnes comme elle, mais c'est aussi a cause de son comportement. Jessica était solitaire mais heureuse ainsi, elle avait souvent l'impression que personne ne pouvait la comprendre. Maxwell n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler une fille comme les autres. Elle était curieuse de tout et malicieuse mais elle ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon que le monde entier. Elle avait une autre vision de la vie qui était complètement différente et quelque fois un peu loufoques. Les personnes de son entourage la trouvait étrange et l'évitait pour cela. On la qualifiait parfois de « personne étrange au-delà du raisonnable ». Mais la jeune femme ne s'en souciait pas, elle avait ses propres idées et elle était bien ainsi, qu'elle paraisse étrange aux yeux des autre pouvait l'amuser. C'était néanmoins pour cela que Jessica vivait seule, sans ami ni famille.

Cependant, une seule personne avait su accepter ses bizarreries : sa collègue Mary Stamford. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Jessica, elle préférait ne pas essayer non plus, mais elle l'avait tout de même accepté. C'était pour cette raison que Jessica venait lui rendre visite, elle ne voulait pas perdre le seul lien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Après quelques minutes de marche, elle arriva devant une porte de bureau. Elle frappa joyeusement et entra sans attendre de réponse. Une jeune femme rousse, avec de grands yeux verts, était assise derrière un bureau, vêtue d'une blouse blanche. Au son de la porte, elle leva les yeux de la paperasse qu'elle lisait pour offrir un sourire radieux à la nouvelle arrivante.

« -Hey ! Jess, entre ! Accueillit joyeusement la jeune femme.

-Salut Mary !

-Tu es bien belle aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je vais jouer au parc aujourd'hui. Je passais simplement dire bonjour. Répondit Jessica.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, notre musicienne ! Tu n'es plus notre laborantine… Quel dommage que tu sois partit… Tu aurais été brillante.

-Mais je suis brillante ! Répliqua Jessica faussement indignée.

-Et modeste à ce que je vois. Plaisanta Mary.

-Toujours, voyons ! »

A cela, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire. En effet, Jessica n'était pas toujours modeste mais cela amusait parfois Mary. Pour profiter du temps qu'elles avaient, les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent à la cafétéria du bâtiment pour prendre un café et discuter. Jessica parlait peu de sa vie, même avec Mary, elle était ainsi. Personne n'a jamais su pourquoi. Quant à Mary, elle racontait les nouveautés au travail, les expériences qu'elle faisait et les commérages de bureau.

Toutes deux installées à une table, un silence confortable s'était installé alors qu'elles buvaient leur café tranquillement.

« -Alors comme ça, tu va jouer aujourd'hui ? demanda Mary après un moment.

-Oui, dans environ une heure.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas jouer ?

-Une de mes compositions, au piano. Répondit Maxwell.

-Ah ! Depuis quand composes-tu ?

-Ca fait quelques temps… Je ne sais plus. Dit Jessica en réfléchissant. Bon, je dois y aller.

-Ok, ça m'a fait plaisir que tu viennes. Bonne chance. »

9h00. Jessica avait juste le temps d'arriver au parc pour faire sa prestation. Elle salua une dernière fois Mary et s'en alla. Alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement vers le sentier de terre battue qui menait au parc, Jessica sentit une légère angoisse s'emparer d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait jouer son propre morceau, c'était tout nouveau pour elle.

Elle se pencha sur le sac en bandoulière qui pendait sur son épaule jusqu'à sa hanche pour prendre ses partitions. Cependant, les feuilles avaient décidés de faire leur difficiles et ne voulaient pas passer par la fente du sac. La jeune femme se pencha un peu plus pour se défaire de ce problème. Après une petite lutte, elle arriva enfin à sortir ses partitions, elle les brandit fièrement devant elle en victoire mais ainsi, elle ne regardait pas où elle allait. Elle percuta alors de plein fouet une personne qui venait en sens inverse.

La collision un peu violente fit reculer la jeune femme de quelque pas, de même qu'elle fit voler ses partitions qui se posèrent doucement sur le sol. Jessica se dépêcha de s'accroupir pour sauver sa composition, elle s'excusa auprès de la personne qu'elle avait bousculée sans pour autant lever les yeux. Elle ramassa les feuille une à une en vitesse pour ne pas les perdre et pour ne pas que les passant marche dessus. Elle vit alors des jambes s'accroupirent devant elle, la personne qu'elle avait heurtée l'aidait à ramasser ses feuilles.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais… s'excusa encore Jessica, toujours sans lever les yeux.

-Non, ce n'est rien, c'est de ma faute. Rassura son interlocuteur. »

Il lui tendit ses partitions et Jessica releva enfin la tête pour voir la dites personne. Elle vit alors un homme avec de courts cheveux brun foncé, un grand front et un sourire éclatant. Il portait un pull noir en dessous d'une veste en cuir noir. Jessica se releva lentement sans quitter l'homme des yeux. Il avait des yeux bleus clair, de très beaux yeux et pourtant, il avait y avait quelques chose de particulier en eux que Jessica n'arrivait pas à identifier.

L'homme en face d'elle s'était levé en même temps qu'elle, ce qui permit à Jessica de voir qu'il était grand, un peu plus grand qu'elle. Lui non plus ne quittait plus les yeux noisette de la jeune femme. Ils auraient put rester ainsi pendant encore un certain temps si la jeune femme ne s'était pas souvenu qu'elle avait un concert à donner. Elle brisa le regard, remis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, un peu gênée de s'être ainsi laissé aller et pris les partitions que lui tendait l'homme. Celui-ci, revint lui aussi à lui et se racla un peu la gorge, surement aussi gêné qu'elle.

« -Merci. C'est gentil. Remercia Jessica.

-Je vous en prie. Alors comme ça, vous êtes musicienne ? demanda nonchalamment l'inconnu.

-Hein ? Oh, oui, les partitions…. Remarqua Jessica. Oui, en effet, je fais une représentation au parc. D'ailleurs, je dois y aller si je ne veux pas arriver en retard.

-Bien, oui, en effet.

-Au revoir et encore désolé. »

Jessica fit un signe de tête à la femme blonde à coté de l'homme qu'elle venait seulement de remarquer et s'en alla en trottinant. Elle avait perdue du temps et craignait d'être en retard. Cependant, elle continuait de penser à cette rencontre un peu mouvementée.

L'homme regarda la jeune femme partir. De là, il ne voyait que son dos et ses cheveux rebondir sur ses épaules. Voilà une rencontre inhabituelle, pensa-t-il. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette jeune femme avait éveillé sa curiosité. Quelque chose en elle lui avait dit qu'elle était spécial, mais quoi ? Une voix le fit soudainement sortir de ses pensées.

« -Docteur ? demanda la jeune femme blonde à ses cotés.

-Oui ? Hum, Oui ? Répondit-il un peu perdu encore.

-Alors, euh, pourquoi sommes-nous ici, au juste ?

-Pour nous détendre, Rose. Rien de plus. Nous avons quand même faillit mourir… A plusieurs reprises. Et puis il faut qu'on laisse votre mère se calmer un peu...

-Ouais… ma mère… Elle risque d'avoir besoin d'un peu de temps… »

Rose ne pouvait que grimacer un peu à ce souvenir récent. Elle avait disparue une année toute entière sur Terre alors qu'elle n'était partie que quelque temps… Le Docteur aussi grimaça au souvenir de la gifle que la mère de Rose lui avait donné.

« -Hum… Oui. Je crois qu'on a besoin d'une pause. Répondit le Docteur, un peu embarrassé. »

Ils avaient décidé de s'éloigner un peu de la maison de Rose et de Jackie, sa mère, pour qu'elle puisse digérer les choses. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient décidé de se promener.

« -Alors que faisons-nous ? Demanda la jeune femme en prenant le bras que le Docteur lui avait offert. »

Le Docteur se remis à marcher aux cotés de Rose Tyler tout en réfléchissant à sa question. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer, l'image des yeux de la jeune femme qu'il venait de rencontrer ne voulait pas quitter son esprit. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'elle avait quelque chose de particulier ? Elle n'était qu'une humaine comme les autres ! Il n'en savait rien. Il devait surement avoir un raison pourtant… Son instinct avait toujours raison, enfin, presque… Soudain, il s'arrêta, il venait d'avoir une idée. Il regarda Rose avec un grand sourire.

« -Et si on allait voir une représentation de piano ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, le Docteur fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le centre du parc, où était installée la scène pour le concert. Il allait mener son enquête sur cette jeune femme. Rose resta figée un instant, le temps d'assimiler les paroles de l'homme avant de froncer les sourcils. Quoi ? Le Docteur qui écoute du piano ? pensa-t-elle. Elle se retourna et trottina pour rattraper le Docteur qui avançait vite avec ses grandes jambes.

Rose avait le sentiment que cela avait avoir avec la fille qu'ils venaient de rencontrer par accident. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé mais les deux personnes s'étaient regarder dans les yeux avec une telle intensité. Rose ne connaissait le docteur que depuis peu de temps, elle n'avait eu que deux voyage avec lui, elle ne savait donc pas ce qu'il comptait faire. Elle le suivit tout de même sans poser de question, car si elle savait une chose sur le Docteur, c'est qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

* * *

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Il est assez long et, pour être honnête, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose. Je vous dit à la prochaine !**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me donnez vos impréssions !**_


	2. Chapitre 2: Il faut se méfier des ombres

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Plus loin dans le parc, au milieu d'un terrain de gazon, une scène assez grande s'était installée. Devant elle, plusieurs rangées de chaises pliables étaient alignées pour accueillir les spectateurs. Le soleil haut dans le ciel ne rendait pas la tâche facile aux techniciens qui vérifiaient les derniers détails. Le spectacle ne commençait que dans dix minutes mais la plupart des spectateurs étaient déjà installés, peu de places restaient encore inoccupées.

L'organisatrice de la représentation attendait dans les coulisses à l'arrière de la scène. C'était une femme âgée de la cinquantaine, les cheveux blond grisonnant, un peu courte mais fine. Elle faisait les cents pas le long du rideau qui la séparait de la scène, tenant un papier à la main, contenant sûrement quelques lignes pour ne pas oublier ce qu'elle devait dire et le déroulement de son spectacle.

Un homme passa près d'elle alors elle s'empressa de lui attraper le bras pour l'arrêter et retenir son attention. L'interpellé se retourna vers la femme.

« -L'avez-vous vu ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Non, madame. Elle n'est pas encore arrivée.

-Mais que fait-elle… ? Marmonna la femme. Prévenez-moi si vous la voyez.

-Bien madame. Accepta le jeune homme avant de reprendre sa route. »

Encore plus inquiète, l'organisatrice reprit sa cadence. Elle avait monté une représentation de piano et celle qui devait commencer le spectacle, n'était pas encore arrivée.

A une centaine de mètres de là, Jessica trottinait pour arrivée à l'heure. Heurter de plein fouet cet homme l'avait retardé mais étrangement cela ne l'a dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle avait aimé rencontrer cette personne, même si elle ne la connaissait pas. Parfois, on n'a pas besoin de connaitre les gens pour les apprécié, ça ce fait juste comme ça. A l'instinct.

La jeune femme aperçut enfin la scène, elle se pressa de passer la foules et monta les escaliers sur le coté qui menait aux coulisses. A peine avait-elle ouverte la porte que Jane, son manager et l'organisatrice de ce spectacle, lui sauta dessus.

« -Mais où étais-tu ?! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « soit à l'heure » ? Demanda Jane, énervée.

-Je suis dés-

-Non, je ne veux pas savoir, la coupa-t-elle. On n'a pas le temps pour ça. Tu as tes partitions ? Bien, alors en scène dans 2 minutes. »

Puis, la vieille femme fit demi-tour pour aller sur la scène. Jessica resta là pendant une seconde, la bouche encore entre-ouverte d'avoir essayer de répondre, puis la referma et fronça les sourcils. Jane n'avait visiblement besoin de personne pour faire la conversation puisqu'elle faisait les questions et les réponses.

Au son de la voix de Jane et des quelques applaudissements, Jessica sortit de ses pensées et se pencha sur le rideau pour jeter un œil sur le public.

« -Bienvenue à tous ! Et merci d'être venus si nombreux ! Accueilli Jane. Depuis plusieurs années déjà nous organisons… »

Jessica n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de son manageur. Elle se sentait observer depuis un petit moment et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que la sensation d'être épiée qu'elle ressentait. Elle se retourna pour voir si quelqu'un se trouvait dans son dos mais elle ne vit personne.

Cependant, un mouvement au sol attira son attention du coin de l'œil. Elle baissa son regard pour qu'il se pose sur son ombre, qui était produit par le projecteur au dessus d'elle. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas la première fois aujourd'hui que son ombre attirait son attention. Mais, elle ne pouvait trouver une explication logique à ces événements.

« -Etrange… pensa-t-elle. »

Soudain, le public se mit à applaudir, alors Jessica retourna voir sur scène. Elle vit que Jane rentrait dans les coulisses. La jeune femme sentit une sorte de fosse dans son estomac, le trac était plus grand que jamais. C'était à elle de jouer.

Jane passa devant elle et lui adressa un regard sévère. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, la jeune pianiste avait compris le message : aucune erreur tolérée.

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'elle avait bien saisit, puis avança lentement sur scène. Elle fut immédiatement accueillit par des applaudissements généreux. Alors qu'elle s'installait sur le tabouret de son piano, elle regarda vers les spectateurs et remarqua deux personnes en train de se frayer un chemin entre les rangées de chaise pour s'assoir sur les deux dernières places de libre. Jessica les reconnu immédiatement, l'inconnu qu'elle avait percuté et son amie.

Le Docteur avait tenue la main de Rose tout le long du chemin pour l'obliger à marcher plus vite. Ce serait dommage d'arriver en retard. Et, malgré, le rythme effréné qu'ils avaient soutenu, ils arrivèrent juste au moment où la présentatrice quittait la scène pour laisser place au premier pianiste.

Il ne restait plus que deux place l'une à coté de l'autre, il était hors de question de laisser Rose seule, alors il passa entre les rangées de chaises pour les atteindre.

« -Pardon, excusez-nous, pardon, attention… murmura le Docteur.

-Désolé. Ajouta Rose timidement. »

Quelques personnes grognèrent de mécontentement, d'autres rallèrent à mi-voix et d'autres demandaient aux couple de se taire.

« -Shhh. Fit sèchement une vieille dame.

-Shhh, vous-même. Rétorqua le Seigneur du Temps. »

Enfin arrivé à leurs chaises, le Docteur se laissa tomber dans la sienne, un sourire idiot accrocher à ses lèvres. Rose le regardait avec amusement.

Soudain, leur attention fut de nouveau porter sur la scène où la jeune femme qu'ils avaient rencontrée plus tôt commença à jouer les premières notes de son morceau.

Le Docteur avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et était concentré sur la jeune femme. Qu'avait-elle fait pour ainsi éveiller sa curiosité ? Cependant, il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps, car la mélodie de la douce musique sortant du piano avait complètement attiré son attention.

La jeune femme était belle, penchée sur le clavier noir et blanc, totalement concentrée sur ce qu'elle jouait. Quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombaient de l'épaule et parfois, la pianiste fermait les yeux, s'imprégnant entièrement de son morceau. Le Docteur était totalement envouté.

Tout comme Rose d'ailleurs. La jeune blonde n'était pas particulièrement fan de musique classique mais ce morceau là lui donnait des frissons. Elle pouvait sentir les émotions à travers les notes et elle adorait ça.

Jessica se pencha sur le clavier de son instrument, fermant de temps en temps les yeux pour faire passer les émotions qu'elle ressentait. Elle était concentré mais à la fois libre. C'est ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle jouait ce morceau, c'était en partie pour cela qu'elle l'avait nommé : « Travel in the stars »

Arrivant au milieu de son morceau, le trac qu'elle avait ressentit plus tôt s'était totalement envolé. Jessica Maxwell était, à présent, confiante. Pourtant, elle fut préoccuper quand elle entendit les gens chuchoter et marmonner dans le public. Quand elle entendit des personnes haleter dans la peur, elle arrêta de jouer pour voir ce qu'il ce passait. Elle remarqua que tous regardaient vers elle. Elle tourna son regard vers les sièges où se trouvaient les inconnus qu'elle avait rencontrés pour constater qu'ils étaient vides.

Commençant à se poser de sérieuses question quant à ce qu'il se passait, elle sentit soudainement la même sensation qu'elle avait ressentit dans les coulisses. Celle d'être épiée. Puis elle fut victime d'un violent frisson dans le dos. Maxwell risqua alors un coup d'œil derrière elle. Se retournant lentement, elle se figea aussitôt et un souffle fragile s'échappa de sa gorge.

Là, à moins d'un mètre de son corps tremblant, se tenait fièrement debout son ombre. Jessica n'en revenait pas, comment son ombre pouvait-elle être debout devant elle ? Pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas, elle baissa le regard pour observer le sol, mais ici, aucune ombre n'était présente. Levant les yeux à nouveau, elle observa la silhouette grisâtre. Elle avait exactement les mêmes formes que son corps, la même taille aussi, c'était une réplication parfaite d'elle même en gris transparent.

Les mains de Jessica tremblaient et son rythme cardiaque avait considérablement augmenté. Elle avait terriblement peur. Se levant de son tabouret dans le but de s'éloigner de la créature, elle ne pût cependant pas faire un seul pas, ses jambes tremblait trop pour la soutenir.

Soudain, la créature bougea, faisant ainsi sursauter la jeune femme. L'ombre pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si elle l'observait, avant d'ouvrir la bouche. L'hystérie et la panique furent les plus totales dans le public qui se leva prestement pour fuir. Laissant ainsi Jessica affronter, seule, son destin qui lui était encore incertain a ce stade.

Celle-ci n'avait pas bougée d'un pouce, les yeux rivés en permanence sur son vis-à-vis qui avait toujours la bouche grande ouverte. La jeune pianiste regarda dans la terreur son ombre et se sentit soudainement faiblir, comme si on la vidait de son énergie. Elle pensa un moment que c'était la créature qui lui aspirait son énergie.

Le sang battant fortement dans ses tempes et a deux doigts de tomber a terre, elle cru que sa fin était proche. Pourtant, alors qu'elle était au bord de la rupture, un bruit retint son attention. C'était un bruit désagréable et très aigu et, à travers la silhouette translucide, une lumière bleue apparut et se mît à briller fortement en harmonie avec le bruit strident. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, l'ombre de la jeune femme se tordît de douleur avant de retourner au sol.

Jessica Maxwell avait suivi du regard le déplacement de l'ombre en reculant de quelques pas dans la peur. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur la silhouette au sol, comme pour vérifier que son ombre était bien retournée à sa place. Elle releva brusquement la tête pour identifier ce qui l'avait sauvée. Elle fut surprise de voir qui était réellement son protecteur.

Devant elle se tenait l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré par hasard plus tôt dans la matinée. Le Docteur avait sauté de sa chaise lorsqu'il avait remarqué l'ombre de Jessica grossir anormalement. La jeune femme était en danger et c'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour agir.

Montant sur scène en quatrième vitesse, il s'était placé derrière l'ombre de la jeune femme et, a l'aide de son tournevis sonique, l'avait obligée a retourner au sol. La pianiste devant lui avait l'air terrifiée, mais il n'avait pas le temps de la rassurer. Il fallait s'enfuir, l'ombre reviendrait, ils étaient tous en danger tant que la jeune femme était exposé à la lumière du jour.

Il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle la prenne, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Jessica regarda d'abord la main que lui tendait l'inconnu, hésitante, avant de le regarder dans les yeux à nouveaux. Elle y vit immédiatement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Alors, avec sa main encore tremblante, elle glissa ses doigts dans sa paume tendue. Le Docteur saisit fermement sa main dès que leur peaux avaient été en contact.

« -Courez ! Ordonna-t-il avant de la tirer derrière lui. »

Jessica ne protesta pas. Courir était bien, très bien même, du moment qu'elle restait en vie. Ils dévalèrent la scène et coururent tout les deux, main dans la main. Le Docteur appela après Rose, lui commandant de les suivre et il les mena vers le sentier où il savait, que sous le feuillage généreux des arbres, ils seraient en sécurité.

L'homme lâcha enfin la main de Jessica quand ils arrivèrent en dessous d'un saule pleureur. La jeune femme se pencha immédiatement sur le tronc de l'arbre, sentant le poids de la peur et de la panique faire flancher ses genoux. Elle s'adossa ainsi, accroupis et les yeux fermés, pour reprendre son souffle.

Rose s'appuya sur ses genoux pour réguler sa respiration. Elle leva les yeux vers le Docteur et vit qu'il regardait vers la scène qu'ils venaient de quitter.

« -Rose, occupez-vous d'elle, je reviens. Ordonna-t-il avant de courir vers la scène à nouveau.

-Docteur ! Appela Rose, mais il était déjà partit. »

Jessica, elle, ne bougea pas. Elle réfléchissait et essayait de trouver des explications logiques à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Venait-elle de fuir son ombre ?! Si elle n'avait pas eu aussi peur, elle aurait pu en rire.

Maintenant, les questions sérieuses qu'elle se posait étaient : Qui sont ses étrangers qu'elle n'arrête pas de rencontrer ? Et, que venait-il de se passer ?

* * *

**_Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous avez passé un bon Nöel et que vous avez été gâtés. Moi, je suis contente que mes cadeaux, car la plupart d'entre eux (si ce n'est pas l'integralité) ont un rapport avec Doctor Who ^^ Donc, voici notre deuxième chapitre. C'est encore un chapitre original pour mettre en place mon personnage. On y voit ici, enfin une rencontre officiel, enfin presque... Le Docteur sauve la vie de Jessica, comment va-t-elle réagir ? On peut constater aussi que le Docteur est intrigué par Jessica et vice-versa. On verra bien plus tard que le Docteur a ses raisons de trouver la jeune femme spéciale. Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, vous découvrirez ça au fil de la saison. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis (bon comme mauvais) et je vous dit à bientot!  
_**


	3. Chapitre 3: Juste le Docteur ?

Avant de mettre le chapitre, je voulais dire merci à Marieeloise31 d'avoir suivit cette histoire ! ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

* * *

Le Docteur était retournée sur scène et avait sortit son tournevis sonique. Il voulait relever des mesures tant qu'il en était encore temps. Il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua que la plupart des mesures était semblable à celle des failles spatiotemporelle. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Et d'où venait cette ombre qui avait attaqué la jeune femme ?

Son froncement de sourcils s'approfondit plus si s'était encore possible. IL venait de rencontrer la jeune musicienne et au premier regard, il pouvait dire qu'elle était spéciale, puis, quelques minutes plus tard, elle se faisait attaquer par un ombre... Coïncidence ? Non, il ne faut jamais négliger des coïncidences. Mais, il devrait s'en occuper plus tard, pour l'instant, il devait comprendre ce qu'il venait de ce passer avec cette ombre et sauver la jeune femme d'une mort presque certaine.

Que venait-il exactement de lui arriver ? Ca, Jessica n'en était pas totalement sûre... Elle était certainement en train de rêver. Oui, c'est la seule explication logique. En fait, non, pas la seule. Jessica en avait plein, des explications, et toutes logiques mais pas toutes possible non plus... A moins que ?

Elle ne put réfléchir plus longtemps car des mains viennent se poser sur les siennes encore tremblantes.

« -Eh, ça va aller. Rassura la jeune femme blonde nommée Rose.  
-Ouais ? Ouais... marmonna Jessica. »

L'homme, un docteur d'après ce qu'avait entendu Jessica, revint soudain aux cotés des deux jeunes femmes. Il avait l'air contrarié, pourtant il reporta son attention sur la pianiste. Il pointa sur elle son engin lumineux qui émit encore une fois ce bruit aigue. La lumière bleue qu'il émettait fit loucher la jeune femme lorsqu'elle passa devant son nez.

« -Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il.  
-Ouep, enfin je crois... hésita-t-elle. Est-ce... Est-ce que je viens de fuir mon ombre ? demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire à l'idée stupide que cela paraissait.  
-Ouep. Répondit à son tour l'homme. C'est ça...  
-Oh ! Ok... »

Rose et le Docteur se regardèrent, d'abord la femme souriait, puis elle ne semblait pas trop perturbé par la situation. C'était étrange, les gens n'avaient pas l'habitude de réagir comme ça. Ils avaient plutôt tendances à renier ou à paniquer. Mais pas elle...

« -Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ? demanda Rose, inquiète pour la jeune femme.  
-Oui, ça va. J'ai eu assez peur, je dois l'admettre mais je vais bien maintenant. Grâce à vous d'ailleurs, merci.  
-Je vous en pris. Répondit le Docteur. »

Jessica regarda l'étrange personnage qui était devant elle. Lui et son amie étaient pour le moins intriguant et, bien que Jessica ait l'habitude de fuir face aux gens, ceux-ci avaient éveillé sa curiosité. Des questions, elle en avait plein, et pas seulement sur ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Une qui ne cessait de trotter dans sa tête était « pourquoi ils ont l'air de savoir ce qu'il ce passe ? »

Elle décida de les observer plus attentivement. La jeune femme, Rose apparemment, avait un gilet mauve et un jean bleu. C'était une très belle femme, les yeux brun pétillant, un beau sourire et de longs cheveux blonds.

L'homme, lui était simple. Il avait un pull noir en dessous d'une large veste en cuir noir. Simple, en effet, mais très intriguant.

« -Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de poser des questions et, comme je viens de me faire attaquer par mon ombre, je pense que j'ai le droit d'en poser plusieurs. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête dans la compréhension. Il la regarda attendant patiemment. Jessica avait pensé à plusieurs questions, elle fronça les sourcils puis se mit à sourire lentement, ayant enfin trouvé la bonne question.

« -D'accord, première question : Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le Docteur et Rose furent un peu surpris. Ils avaient pensé qu'elle se poserait plus de question sur ce qu'il venait de ce passer, bien qu'ils aient encore du mal à croire qu'elle le prenne si bien. Pourtant non, elle voulait simplement savoir qui ils étaient.

« -Je suis Rose Tyler et voici le Docteur. Présenta Rose. Et vous ?  
-Jessica Maxwell, répondit-elle distraitement. Attendez... « Le Docteur » ? Vous vous appelez juste « le Docteur » ? demanda-t-elle un peu confuse.  
-Juste « le Docteur », confirma le concerné.  
-Ok... répondit-elle avec un léger sourire amusé. »

Le Docteur sourit en retour, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son sourire était contagieux. Elle n'avait pas réagit comme toute les personnes qui lui demande son nom. Elle l'avait simplement accepté qu'il s'appelle _juste_ le Docteur.

« -Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont réellement faites, deuxième question et sûrement la plus importante : Que vient-il de ce passer là-bas ? C'est bizarre mais vous avez l'air de savoir ce que c'était.  
-C'est parce que je sais ce que c'était. Affirma le Docteur.  
-Alors dîtes-moi. Demanda curieusement la jeune femme.  
-C'était un ombre élémentaire.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Rose, intriguée elle aussi.  
-Ce sont des créatures qui vivent à des milliers d'années lumières de la Terre. Elles n'ont pas de planète à proprement parler, elles envahissent les mondes à la recherche d'énergie. Expliqua-t-il.  
-Quels genres d'énergie ? Demanda Rose, apparemment habituer à poser ce genre de question.  
-L'énergie humaine. Elles se faufilent parmi les ombres et quand elles ont trouvé leur proie, elles s'accrochent à leur ombre, passant ainsi inaperçu. Puis elles aspirent leur énergie hors de leur corps. Soit elles se nourrissent simplement de leurs forces, soit elles prennent le contrôle de leur corps, jusqu'à la prochaine victime...  
-C'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé alors, une ombre élémentaire s'est emparé de mon ombre et à essayé de me vider de mon énergie ? Demanda Jessica en attirant de nouveau l'attention sur elle. C'est pour ça que je me suis sentie si mal sur scène... marmonna-t-elle. C'est bien ce que vous dîtes ?  
-Vous nous croyez ? demanda Rose encore perturbée par son comportement si peu affolé.  
-Hum... Oui. Répondit-elle simplement.  
-Pourquoi ? Intervint immédiatement le Docteur.  
-Pas la moindre idée. Répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules, comme si ce n'était rien. Votre histoire pourrait paraitre folle aux yeux de n'importe qui mais je ne peux pas nier ce que j'ai vu et ressentit là-bas.  
-Jessica Maxwell, vous êtes quelqu'un d'étrange. Déclara le Docteur en plissant légèrement les yeux.  
-Ha ! Ria Jessica. Merci ! Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me le dire, mais vous pouvez parler ! Vous deux, vous êtes aussi étrange que moi.  
-Hum, peut-être, mais que faisons-nous pour l'ombre élémentaire ? demanda Rose pour ramener les deux autres au sujet important. »

Le Docteur n'avait pas quitté des yeux Jessica, celle-ci non plus d'ailleurs. Le Seigneur du Temps était amusé par la jeune femme. Elle n'était en rien comme les autres. Il profita qu'elle était clairement devant lui pour l'observer plus attentivement.

C'était une belle jeune femme, elle devait avoir un peu plus de 20 ans. Elle avait des cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, ils étaient légèrement bouclés sur les pointes. Elle avait une peau assez pale et lisse. Ses yeux était couleur noisette et scintillait de curiosité en ce moment. Sa bouche dessinait un doux sourire, encadré par de belles lèvres rose. Jessica était assez grande, quelques centimètre de moins que lui, et avait une taille fine mais non sans formes gracieuses. Elle était naturelle, banale mais belle ainsi.

« -Docteur ? Redemanda Rose, le voyant perdu dans ses réflexions »

Le concerné sortit de sa contemplation, brisa le regard avec la jeune pianiste et essaya de se concentré sur autre chose. Comme, sauver la vie de Jessica par exemple. Il se retourna et commença à faire quelques pas en va-et-vient, cela l'aidait à réfléchir et à ne pas se focaliser sur la jeune femme.

« -Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'une ombre élémentaire se soit égaré si loin de son terrain de chasse... La Terre est trop loin, alors pourquoi ... ? Réfléchit-il à voix haute.  
-Est-ce qu'elle est en sécurité au moins ? demanda Rose  
-Tant que Jessica ne s'expose pas à la lumière, oui. En quelques sortes...  
-Pour faire court, une ombre élémentaire s'est accrochée à ma propre ombre et cherche à me vider de mon énergie. Le seul moyen de rester saine et sauve est de rester loin de toute source de lumière qui pourrait produire mon ombre... ? Résuma Maxwell  
-C'est ça. Répondit le Docteur.  
-Que c'est pratique... marmonna-t-elle, sarcastique.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va trouver une solution. N'est-ce pas Docteur ? demanda Rose.  
-Hum, oui. »

Le docteur continua de marcher en réfléchissant. Une ombre élémentaire ? C'était sacrément rare d'en trouver sur Terre, Jessica n'avait vraiment pas de chance... A moins que quelque chose ait attiré l'ombre à la jeune femme. Mais ce n'était qu'une humaine, pourquoi aurait-elle attiré un tel monstre ?

Jessica vit que l'étrange homme qui se tenait devant elle était perdu dans ses pensés et que si elle tenait à rester en vie, elle avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas le déranger. Elle s'approcha alors de Rose Tyler, voulant en savoir un peu plus.

« -Alors... Vous ne semblez pas tellement perturbé par la situation... Est-ce que ce genre de chose vous arrive souvent ? demanda Jessica.  
-Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, ça n'arrête pas. Mais, vous non plus, vous ne semblez pas trop...hésita Rose.  
-Pas trop... ?  
-En train de paniquer comme si on venait de vous annoncer la fin du monde. Expliqua la blonde.  
-Nan, pas vraiment. Cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas peur... C'est juste que... je ne sais pas... disons que ça m'intrigue énormément.  
-Vous êtes un peu comme lui. Fit remarquer Rose. Même si la situation est critique, vous êtes excité comme un enfant devant son cadeau de Noel. »

Jessica sourit à cela, elle voyait bien ce genre de comportement correspondre au Docteur. Mais d'autres questions l'assaillaient.

«-Et lui... Qui est-il ?  
-Quelqu'un pas comme les autres... répondit simplement la blonde.  
-Mais encore ? D'où tient-il tout ce savoir ? Enfin, je veux dire, il me parle d'extraterrestres comme s'il en voyait tous les jours ! »

Soudain, la jeune femme fit une pause dans ses questions. Elle venait de remarquer quelque chose. Si le Docteur s'y connaissait tellement en extraterrestre, il y avait surement une raison. Elle regarda de nouveau Rose avec un regard qui reflétait la curiosité mais aussi la crainte.

« -Il... Il est un extraterrestre ?! »

Rose ne savait pas quoi répondre. Devait-elle lui expliquer ? C'était tellement compliqué, puis c'était la vie du Docteur... Elle commença à bégayer, ne sachant vraiment pas comment éviter le sujet. Elle fut alors soulagé quand le Docteur se retourna vers elles, ayant enfin trouvé une idée.

Celui-ci ne remarqua pas que les jeunes femmes avaient discuté entre elles, il remarqua encore moins l'expression d'étonnement qu'affichait Jessica.

« -Une ombre élémentaire ne peut pas prendre le contrôle d'une ombre simplement comme ça. Elle a besoin de temps, elle a besoin d'observer comme un lion observe sa proie avant d'attaquer. Expliqua-t-il en agitant les mains frénétiquement. Elle a dut vous espionner pendant plusieurs jours. Où habitez-vous ? demanda-t-il à Jessica, qui s'était enfin remise de son choc.  
-Je vous demande pardon ? demanda-t-elle, surprise par la question.  
-Ou habitez-vous ? Elle a dut apparaitre pas loin de votre domicile. Il faut que je comprenne comment elle est arrivée sur Terre pour la renvoyer chez elle. Une fois que je me serais assuré qu'elle était seule bien sûr.  
-Hum... Je ne vis pas loin d'ici... A dix minutes, quinze, maximum.  
-Vous nous montrez le chemin ? demanda-t-il.  
-Ce serait volontiers, mais vous semblez oublier quelque chose... déclara-t-elle  
-Quoi ? demanda le Docteur  
-Je ne peux pas m'exposer à la lumière et le soleil brille dehors, Einstein ! Comme je fais pour marcher sans risque ?  
-Ah, oui... »

Rose sourit, amusé par l'interaction des deux personnes. Ils semblaient bien s'entendre, et n'avait pas vraiment cessé de se chamailler depuis leur rencontre. La jeune femme blonde ne connaissait pas Jessica Maxwell, mais elle semblait être une bonne personne et elle commençait à l'aimer. Peut-être que le Docteur lui offrira un voyage après cette histoire...

Tournant sur lui-même, le Docteur cherchait un moyen de se déplacer tout en étant à l'abri du soleil. Il vit alors, sur un banc un peu plus loin, un parapluie accroché à l'accoudoir. Quelqu'un l'avait sûrement oublié, ce serait parfait. Enfin... Parfait, peut-être pas, mais c'était la seule issue qu'il avait trouvé pour l'instant. Il alla le chercher et revint vite devant Jessica pour le lui tendre.

Celle-ci regarda l'objet, d'abord confus, puis leva les yeux vers le Docteur, une lueur de réalisation passant en eux.

« -Oh ! Bien trouvé ! Félicita-t-elle.  
-Euh... C'est un parapluie... fit remarquer Rose, n'ayant pas compris.  
-Oui. Mais il peut aussi faire une très belle ombrelle. Clarifia Jessica.  
-En effet. Affirma le Docteur »

Il ouvrit le parapluie et le tendit à Jessica. Celle-ci le prit et le posa sur son épaule, le faisant légèrement tourner, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Le Docteur lui offrit son bras et elle le prit sans hésitation. Ils étaient prêts à partir mais Rose les regarda partager entre l'amusement et l'accablement causer pas cette situation.

« -Auriez-vous honte de nous Rose Tyler ? demanda Jessica.  
-Vous avez l'air parfaitement ridicule. Rétorqua-t-elle.  
-Oh, allez, le ridicule ne tue pas ! S'exclama le Docteur, presser de continuer à enquêter.  
-Oui, sinon, je serais morte depuis longtemps... plaisanta Jessica.  
-Oh, le Docteur serait mort bien avant vous ! Plaisanta en retour Rose »

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire ensemble tant dis que le Docteur fit un peu la moue. Ils partirent tous les trois cote à cote sur le sentier de terre battue, se dirigeant vers la ville.

Une ombre élémentaire était en liberté et une vie était en danger. Le Docteur devait résoudre ces problèmes au plus vite. De plus, il appréciait de plus en plus la jeune femme brune à ses cotés.

* * *

**_ Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec mon troisième chapitre. Il est assez long car il y a besoup de dialogue... C'est assez compliquer de tout expliquer en seulement quatre lignes... Bon, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais on apprend qui est notre etrange créature (vu très brièvement dans un épisodes avec Ten donc très peu d'info dessus). Puis on apprend aussi comment réagit Jessica._**

**_ J'espère que ça vous aura plus et à bientôt !_**


	4. Chapitre 4: Qui sommes-nous ?

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Les trois acolytes marchaient à un rythme constant vers la sortie du parc. Le Docteur avait toujours le bras lié avec celui de Jessica et veillait sur son ombre. La jeune femme tentait tant bien que mal de se protéger avec le parapluie qu'ils avaient trouvé. Rose Tyler, elle, suivait aux coté de l'autre jeune femme, discutant de temps à autres avec elle.

Alors qu'ils entraient en ville, Jessica ne put tenir sa langue plus longtemps. Trop de questions l'assaillaient encore, voire plus qu'autrefois. Sa conversation avec Rose précédemment avait éveillé des soupçons qu'elle comptait confirmer. Qui était l'homme à ses cotés ? Et pourquoi sa nature sauvage disparaissait en sa présence ? Elle leva alors ses yeux noisette vers le visage concentré du Docteur.

« -Alors, hum, ces ombres sont des extraterrestres ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, elles viennent d'une autre galaxie, très éloignée de la votre. Répondit-il sans la regarder

-De la notre, hein ? Répéta-t-elle. Vous parlez comme si ce n'était pas la votre non plus. Vous n'êtes pas humain, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Docteur baissa enfin le regard sur elle. Il vit dans les yeux de la jeune femme qu'il n'y avait pas de crainte, simplement de l'intérêt. C'est comme si elle ne portait pas de jugement, elle acceptait simplement.

Etrangement, cela lui fit du bien qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Pas d'yeux exorbités ou de visage incrédule ou encore de cri de peur… Il se sentait accepté car elle ne semblait pas dérangée qu'il vienne d'une autre planète ou non. Il lui fit alors un léger sourire.

« -Non, en effet… Vous êtes perspicace. Remarqua-t-il.

-Alors, si vous ne venez pas de la Terre, d'où venez-vous ? demanda-t-elle. »

A cette question, Rose, qui avait écouté la conversation sans s'en mêler, se tendit légèrement. Le Docteur n'avait pas vraiment bien réagit quand elle lui avait posé ce genre de questions et pour une bonne raison. Rose n'en savait que très peu sur le Docteur et son passé, mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il était le dernier de son peuple, le dernier Seigneur du Temps. Elle se sentait triste pour lui.

Le Docteur, lui, baissa la tête. Toujours la même question… Il avait du mal à encore accepter ce qu'il s'était passé sur sa planète. Il n'était pas encore prêt à faire son deuil, mais comment pourrait-il ? Il fixa son regard droit devant lui et répondit d'un ton sans émotion.

« -De très loin… Je ne vois pas à quoi cela serve que je vous disse le nom de ma planète, vous ne connaissait que celles de votre système solaire ! Rétorqua-t-il.

-Bon point. Admit-elle sans broncher. Pourtant vous ressembler à un être humain.

-Non, c'est vous qui me ressemblez, les Seigneurs du Temps étaient là en premiers.

-Seigneurs du Temps ? C'est votre… espèces ? Peuple ? Je vais devoir m'habituer à ce nouveau langage, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on demande de quelle planète on vient !

-Vous vous y ferez vite. Rassura Rose. »

Jessica hocha la tête puis, se pencha prêt de la blonde pour lui parler à voix basse.

« -Pourquoi a-t-il l'accent du Nord ?

-Toutes les planètes ont un nord. »

A cette réponse, Jess se mit à rire. C'était nouveau mais amusant pour elle. Cependant, elle ne rit pas longtemps car ils arrivèrent devant chez elle. Une petite maison sur deux étages, morne, semblable aux autres.

Elle n'aimait pas tellement sa maison, elle n'avait rien de spécial, elle ne s'y sentait pas chez elle. C'était plus une prison pour elle qu'autre chose.

« -Nous y voilà… »

* * *

Jessica fit entrer Rose et le Docteur avant de vite se débarrasser de son parapluie. Elle entra dans le salon essayant de ranger le bazar qui y était. Rose entra timidement dans la pièce tendit que le Docteur en observait chaque recoin. Ils purent voir des tasses vides sur la table basse devant le canapé en cuir marron, plusieurs feuilles étaient éparpillées sur celui-ci ainsi que le sol.

Au coin, près de la fenêtre, un piano à quart de queue noir laqué était recouvert de partition inachevée et de crayon de papier. Un violon était aussi posé sur le fauteuil à gauche du canapé.

« -Désolé pour le désordre… comme je n'ai plus de travail, je passe mon temps à composer et je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de recevoir du monde.

-Ce n'est rien, rassura Rose.

-Hum, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on est censé chercher ? demanda Jessica au Docteur.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr… Puis-je jeter un coup d'œil ?

-Allez-y, la maison est à vous. Vous voulez du thé ?

-Je veux bien, merci. Répondit Rose. »

* * *

Jessica repartit dans la cuisine pour préparer le thé. Elle prit deux tasses dans un placard. Elle aussi avait besoin d'un tasse, après les évènements de la mâtiné… En y repensant, elle devrait être en train de paniqué ou de barricader les portes et les fenêtres pour être sûr qu'aucune lumière n'entrerait mais non. Etrangement, elle n'avait pas peur. Plus maintenant du moins, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle en était sûre, mais le Docteur trouverait une solution.

C'était étrange pour elle, jeune femme asociale et réservé, de penser ce genre de chose après seulement une rencontre. Mais cela ne l'a dérangeait pas. Tout ce qu'elle était, réservé, timide, mal à l'aise en étant trop entourée, disparaissait avec la simple présence de Rose et du Docteur…

Etait-ce normal ? Etait-ce ce qu'on appelait un bon feeling ? Ou une amitié ?

* * *

Rose regarda le Docteur qui semblait occupé à fouiner partout, pendant que Jessica était à la cuisine. Elle le suivit distraitement.

« -Alors que cherchez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, peut-être une faille qui aurait pu amener l'ombre ici. Répondit-il en regardant derrière le canapé.

-Et Jessica ?

-Quoi : Jessica ?

-Ben, elle à l'air gentille, intelligente. Elle ne semble pas avoir peur du danger. C'est étrange d'ailleurs. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait… je ne sais pas… Voyager avec nous ?

-Dans le TARDIS ?

-Et bien oui !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis la seule humaine à voyager avec vous et que parfois c'est dur ! Et je l'aime bien. Pas vous ?

-Si, si. Répondit-il distraitement, avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner vers Rose en fronçant les sourcils. Attendez. Vous avez dit que c'était dur de voyager avec moi ?! »

Le Docteur semblait outré, bien qu'il sache qu'elle ne disait pas ça dans le mauvais sens du terme. Elle aimait bien le taquiner. Le sourire qu'elle afficha d'ailleurs confirma sa dernière pensée. Cependant Rose ne put répondre car Jessica revint avec deux tasses de thé. Elle en offrit une à la blonde et sirota lentement la sienne en regardant le Docteur.

« -Alors ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non… répondit distraitement le Docteur.

-Savez-vous au moins ce que vous cherchez ? Continua-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

-Bien sûr ! s'indigna-t-il. »

Cette réponse ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire qu'elle avait déjà. Elle ne quitta pas le Docteur des yeux et porta de nouveau sa tasse à ses lèvres. Rose se pencha lentement sur l'épaule de son amie pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« -Il n'en a pas la moindre idée, il le saura quand il l'aura trouvé. »

La brune pouffa légèrement de rire dans sa tasse, mais s'arrêta instantanément en voyant le regard moitié amusé, moitié exaspéré que lui lançait le Docteur.

Il lui lançait ce regard pour qu'elle se calme, mais au fond, il appréciait que les deux jeunes femmes s'entendent bien. Jessica semblait à l'aise en leur présence. Pourtant, elle avait l'air seule, elle n'avait aucune photo de famille chez elle, ni d'amis. Il n'y avait aucun souvenir quelconque et le Docteur trouvait cela étrange. La jeune femme semblait vivre seule, en solitaire.

Pourtant, elle était tout l'inverse avec eux. Elle était pleine de vie et ne manquait pas une occasion de plaisanter. Le Seigneur du Temps aimait sa bonne humeur. Après la guerre, il avait trouvé du réconfort dans la compagnie de Rose mais Jessica lui montrait que la vie était belle et qu'il ne fallait pas la laisser passer, surtout quand on est immortel comme lui. Il repensa alors aux paroles de sa compagne de voyage. Peut-être qu'il proposerait à la jeune femme de rester avec eux. Elle aimerait surement voyager et il avait toujours l'intention de découvrir pourquoi elle lui semblait si spéciale.

Sortant de ses pensées, il se déconcentra sur sa tache. Il rangea son tournevis sonique qui lui avait servis à balayer la pièce plus tôt et de retourna vers Jessica qui sirotait son thé.

« -Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'étrange récemment ? Une faille ? Un trou ? demanda-t-il.

-Euh, il y a une fissure dans mon jardin qui est apparu de nulle part. J'avais l'impression d'entendre des voix quand je passais devant.

-Parfait. Maintenant, j'ai trouvé ! S'exclama-t-il, content. Montrez-moi, je vous prie. »

Jessica hocha la tête, posa sa tasse sur le meuble le plus proche d'elle et traversa le salon pour atteindre la baie vitrée qui menait à la terrasse. Elle fit coulisser la vitre et ce plaça devant la fissure qui fendait les dalles au sol. La jeune femme la pointa du doigt pour le Docteur avant de vérifier qu'elle était bien à l'abri de la lumière sous la tonnelle. Elle ne voulait pas finir manger par une ombre extraterrestre.

« -Voilà, elle est apparue il y a environ deux semaines… »

Le Docteur se mit à genoux et sortit de nouveau son tournevis sonique pour balayer la zone de la faille. Rose le regarda faire et se plaça aux coté de Jessica.

« -Vous avez dit que vous aviez remarqué des choses étranges provenant de cette fissure ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ouep… Des choses vraiment étranges. Confirma la brune.

-De quels genres ?

-Eh bien, à commencer par son apparition soudaine. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était une fissure ordinaire, sûrement causé par le mouvement du sol ou quelque chose de ce genre, mais plus les jours passaient, plus j'avais l'impression d'entendre des murmures. Je me sentais mal à l'aise lorsque j'en étais proche. Puis il y a quelques jours, plus rien. Ca s'est juste arrêter, comme ça. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Avez-vous une explication Docteur ? demanda Rose. »

Le concerné releva la tête vers les deux jeunes femmes qui attendait patiemment une réponse. Il avait un air grave sur le visage. Finalement, il se releva lentement.

« -La faille est apparue en même temps que l'ombre élémentaire. Cette faille est une déchirure dans le temps et dans l'espace, cela a permis à l'ombre d'atterrir sur Terre. Expliqua-t-il. Les murmures que vous avez entendus n'étaient que les paroles de la créature qui restait cachée dans cette faille. Quand elle a recueillit assez d'information sur vous, elle a quitté la fissure et vous n'avez plus rien entendu.

-Donc c'est bien de là que vient l'ombre élémentaire ? Demanda Jessica. Pouvez-vous l'y renvoyer ?

-En théorie… Non.

-Et dans la pratique ?

-Non plus…

-D'accord, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Rose un peu perdue.

-La faille est inactive à présent, elle a dû se refermer derrière l'ombre. Je ne peux pas la rouvrir. Je dois trouver un autre moyen de la renvoyer chez elle, mais je ne sais toujours pas si ce qu'elle fait ici… Je ne sais même pas si elle est venue seule. D'autres aurait déjà pu faire des victimes ! S'exclama le Docteur, frustré. »

Ainsi, Jessica et Rose essayèrent de trouver une solution mais elles furent vite réduites au silence par le Docteur. Elles s'installèrent alors sur le canapé pendant que le Seigneur du Temps tournait en rond, cherchant activement une solution.

* * *

Après de longues minutes à le voir tourner ainsi, les deux jeunes femmes commençaient à s'ennuyer. Rose trouvait cette aventure assez calme mais pas moins remplis de stress, c'était assez reposant de ne pas courir sans cesse pourtant elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle aimait ce genre d'aventure. Heureusement qu'elle avait rencontré Jessica et qu'elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec elle, sinon elle serait resté là à attendre que le Docteur sauve le jour sans pouvoir l'aider…

Jessica, assise aux cotés de Rose, avait les yeux sur le Docteur. Elle essayait de comprendre l'étrange extraterrestre qu'elle avait devant elle. Ce n'était pas chose aisée… La jeune femme aimait grandement être aux cotés de cet homme ainsi que de Rose, ce qui était très étrange pour elle, en tant qu'asociale.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si confiantes à leur coté, tellement en sureté qu'elle voulait y rester pour toujours. Elle avait l'impression que, quoiqu'elle face ou dise, elle serait toujours accepté pour ce qu'elle est.

Un grognement de frustration sortie les deux jeune femmes de leur pensées profondes. Le Docteur ne trouvait pas un moyen de combattre l'ombre élémentaire. En fait, il en avait trouvé un, et un assez bon, mais il ne pouvait pas garantir la sécurité de la jeune femme, et la dernière chose qu'il veuille faire était de la mettre en danger.

Jessica sentant que le Docteur ne trouvait pas de solution, se mit elle aussi à réfléchir sur le problème. Le seul moyen de chasser l'ombre était de communiquer avec elle, mais le seul moyen de communiquer avec elle était de la laisser prendre possession du corps de Jessica. Or, elle n'avait aucune garantie que l'ombre prendrait le contrôle de son corps, elle pourrait tout aussi bien simplement dévorer son énergie avant de passer à quelqu'un d'autres. Mais justement, si elle passait à quelqu'un d'autre, il y aurait surement beaucoup de mort… Jessica ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser des gens mourir quand elle pouvait agir contre cela.

Sa décision était prise.

* * *

_**Hello tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi je vais bien. Alors voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette première aventure avant que je commence les épisodes de la saison 1. Celui se termine sur une petite note de suspens ! Mdr, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir de lir vous avis, positif ou négatif.**_

_**A bientôt !**_


	5. Chapitre 5: Ce n'est pas un sacrifice

_**Hello mes whovians ! Comment allez-vous ? Avant de commencer je voulais dire milles fois merci à Alena Robynelfe pour sa review ainsi qu'à mes followers ! Voici donc le chapitre 5**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Ce n'est pas un sacrifice…**

* * *

« -Docteur ? demanda Jessica en se levant. Si j'ai bien compris, ce qui vous empêche d'agir c'est que vous n'avez pas de lien direct avec l'ombre ? Il plus facile de chasser un ennemi quand on peut lui parler, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Docteur la dévisagea un peu, se demandant où elle voulait en venir. Du moins, il pensait savoir où cela menait, mais il le redoutait. Il avait pensé à cette solution mais il s'était refusé de l'appliquer, cependant, la jeune femme, intelligente comme elle l'était, y avait pensé aussi.

« -Mais le seul moyen de parler a votre ennemi, dans ce cas, se trouve être moi… Si je vais à la lumière, vous pourriez com-

-Elle va vous tuer ! S'exclama le Docteur, en la coupant.

-On n'en sait rien !

-Etes-vous prête à courir le risque ?! Vous pourriez mourir !

-Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle, plaidant pour qu'il la laisse l'aider.

-Eh bien, pas moi. Dit-il fermement. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire cela, c'est du suicide ! »

Rose qui s'était levée en comprenant ce que Jessica avait l'intention de faire, regardait la jeune femme, complètement étonné par ce qu'elle offrait de faire. Elle non plus ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne ce risque, il était trop gros.

« -Jessica, êtes-vous consciente de ce que cela implique ? demanda Rose, essayant de la raisonner.

-Bien sûr. Mais si cet acte sauvait d'autres vies ? Je ne suis personne d'important, personne ne sera là pour me pleurer. Je connais même des personnes qui pourraient danser sur ma tombe… dit-elle tristement. »

Au cours de sa jeune vie, elle s'était fait tellement d'ennemi mais aucun véritable ami. Même sa famille l'avait abandonnée…

Le Docteur sentit ses cœurs battre plus vite. C'était faux, elle était importante, tout le monde est important. Mais, elle, avait quelque chose en plus, il l'avait vu dès leur première rencontre, dès leur premier regard.

« -De toute ma longue vie, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui n'était pas important. Jessica, s'il vous plait.

-Vous avez sauvé ma vie Docteur, maintenant il faut sauver celles des autres… murmura-t-elle. »

Pendant qu'ils débattaient du pour et du contre, Jessica avait lentement glissé près de la fenêtre. Elle lança un regard furtif derrière elle pour corriger sa position avant qu'elle ne recule sur la terrasse. Plus qu'un pas et elle serait exposé à la lumière du jour.

« -Non ! S'exclama Rose, terrifiée.

-Rose, je ne vous connais pas assez, mais de toute ma vie, je ne me suis jamais aussi bien entendue avec quelqu'un qu'avec vous. J'aurais aimé vous connaitre d'avantage… Vous auriez pu être ma première amie. Qui sait, peut-être que si je survis…

-Oui, vous allez survivre. Vous allez survivre et on va apprendre à se connaitre, on discutera entre filles, je vous le promets… murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. »

Rose avait vraiment aimé Jessica, même si elle ne l'avait connue que pour une journée. Quelque chose en cette fille avait tout de suite plu à la blonde et, étant la plus jeune, elle sentait presque que Jessica pourrait devenir une grande sœur si elles avaient un jour l'occasion d'approfondir leur relation.

Jessica se retourna vers le Docteur. Elle avait peur, terriblement peur, ses mains avaient commencés à trembler mais elle était fière de ce qu'elle comptait faire et surtout elle était fière de finir sa vie en aussi bonne compagnie.

« -Je ne suis pas douée pour les adieux… fit Jessica en se moquant un peu d'elle, mais les yeux un peu plus larmoyant. Je ne l'ai jamais été.

-Nous ne sommes pas obligés. Répondit le Docteur.

-Pourtant, il y a très peu de chance que je survive…

-Mais, il en existe quand même. C'est comme si vous faisiez un saut ailleurs. On ne sait pas quand vous allez revenir…

-Alors, je vous dis à plus tard, Docteur… murmura-t-elle en souriant. J'ai été très heureuse de vous rencontrer. Jamais personne n'avait éveillé autant ma curiosité avant vous. Malheureusement, je suis attendue ailleurs…plaisanta-t-elle, toujours les larmes aux yeux.

-Ce fut un plaisir partagé. Vous avez été fantastique Jessica Maxwell, ne l'oubliez pas. J'espère vous revoir bientôt. Continua-t-il, mais beaucoup plus grave.

-Je l'espère tellement fort, moi aussi… marmonna Jessica. »

Comment avait-elle pu s'attacher autant à deux inconnu ? Elle n'en revenait pas, même le départ de sa mère ne lui avait pas fait autant de mal.

Elle se retourna lentement vers le bord de la terrasse. Plus qu'un pas et elle ne pourrait plus compter sur la vie. Ce n'était pas un sacrifice, pensa-t-elle. C'était simplement un acte comme il y en a tout les jours, pour sauver des vies. Et, il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie, qu'elle avait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir. Le Docteur la sauverait, elle en était sûre.

Sur cette pensé déterminée, elle avança et la lumière sur soleil l'enveloppa. Elle se retourna vers le Docteur et Rose qui étaient en face d'elle, prêts à agir. Puis, soudainement, elle ressentit son malaise de plus tôt. L'impression écrasante que vous vous videz de vos forces et qu'a n'importe quel moment, vous allez vous effondrer.

La jeune femme se retourna lentement pour faire face à son ombre qui se tenait une fois de plus devant elle, la bouche grande ouverte, affamée. Elle se faisait aspirer, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, mais elle repensa alors à quelque chose. Elle avait fait deux rencontres absolument merveilleuses, sans doute les deux seules qu'elle n'ait jamais eues et qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais. Elle ne voulait pas les perdre, alors, avec le peu de lucidité qui lui restait, elle se jura qu'elle résisterait et que l'ombre ne la tuerait pas. Elle allait se défendre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

La pianiste sentit l'ombre entrer en elle, c'était une présence écrasante qui la faisait affreusement souffrir mais elle ne cessa de lutter. Elle lutta jusqu'à ce que la douleur fût trop vive et qu'elle perdit connaissance. L'ombre pris alors entièrement possession de son corps.

* * *

Le Docteur n'avait pas pu l'en empêcher, il n'avait pas pu la protéger. Ses cœurs battaient tellement vite et fort dans sa poitrine. Le jeune femme, si courageuse, avait décidé de risquer sa vie pour que, lui, un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine, puisse sauver la vie de tellement d'autres.

Fortement décidé à ne pas perdre cette jeune femme, il se jura qu'il la sauverait, quoi qu'il arrive.

« -Docteur, est-ce… que l'ombre est en elle ? demanda Rose, paniquée.

-Oui. Répondit-il avant de marmonner pour lui-même. Tenez bon Jessica, je viens pour vous. »

La jeune femme, ou du moins, le corps de celle-ci se tenait debout devant le Docteur et son compagnon. Elle avait les yeux vides, le visage pale et sans expression. C'était comme s'il ne restait plus que l'écorce mais que l'intérieur était vide. Puis, soudain, les yeux éteins de la jeune femme se dirigèrent sur le Docteur.

« -Je sais que vous pouvez m'entendre. Déclara-t-il à l'adresse de la créature. Vous avez pris ce corps, elle vous l'a donné pour que nous puissions parler. Alors répondez-moi, pourquoi êtes-vous sur Terre ? »

Le ton de l'homme était mordant, ses yeux plein de fureur. _La tempête venant en sens inverse_… Personne n'avait le droit de nuire à la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la nécessité de la protéger.

L'ombre pencha la tête et ouvrit la bouche de Jessica pour parler. D'abord, aucun son ne sortit, puis la voix habituellement douce et joyeuse de la jeune femme retentit, mais elle était rauque et sans émotion.

« -Perdue…

-Vous… Vous êtes perdu ? demanda Rose, incertaine.

-Non, elle est perdue… La fille sans passé…

-Jessica ? Demanda à son tour le Docteur. Que voulez-vous dire.

-Elle ignore qui elle est… Mais nous avons besoin d'elle. La faille s'est refermée, elle nous a conduits à elle. Elle va nous sauver.

-Vous sauver de quoi ?

-De l'extinction. La guerre nous a terrassés.

-En quoi Jessica peut vous aider ? Demanda de nouveau Rose.

-Elle est la fille perdue. Répondit simplement l'ombre. »

Le Docteur ne comprenait rien à ce que racontait la créature. Que voulait-elle dire par _La Fille Perdue_ ? Jessica n'était qu'une humaine, et le fait qu'elle vive seule, _perdue_, ne va en rien aider l'ombre. Pourtant, lui aussi avait vu quelque chose en elle lors de leur rencontre. Il avait été incapable de le décrire ou même de le saisir, mais le sentiment que cette femme était spéciale n'avait cessé de le suivre.

« -Moi, je peux vous aider. Précisa le Docteur. Je peux prendre votre espèce et vous emmener sur une nouvelle planète. Vous pourriez tout recommencer. Mais je dois d'abord avoir la garantie que Jessica sera saine et sauve.

-Elle seule peut nous aider.

-Mais pourquoi ?! demanda l'homme, énervé.

-Parce que la prophétie le dit.

-La prophétie ? Quelle prophétie ?

-_La fille perdue_, celle qui ne connait ni passé, ni futur, guidera ceux qui, depuis longtemps, se sont _perdus dans le temps_. Récita l'ombre. »

Le Docteur avait fait tourner les engrenages dans sa tête. Ils tournaient si vite, mais ne trouvaient pas la solution à l'énigme. Comment est-ce qu'une simple humaine pouvait être l'objet d'une prophétie. Et qu'est que celle-ci voulait dire ?

Rose ne savait que penser… Tout était tellement confus pour elle. Elle regarda le Docteur avec l'espoir que celui-ci pourrait l'éclairer mais il lui semblait, à son regard désespéré, qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. La blonde reporta alors son attention sur le corps de la jeune femme, elle fut alors sous le choc de constater que celle-ci avait maintenant plus de cinq ombres.

Les ombres de Jessica s'étaient répandues autour d'elle et ne cessaient de grandir.

« -Docteur ! s'écria Rose.

-J'ai vu ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Qu'est qui ce passe ?!

-Nous revenons en force. L'énergie de la fille perdue permettra la survie de notre race. Et la Terre sera notre nouvelle planète.

-Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela, il y a tellement plus simple ! s'écria le Docteur. »

L'ombre ne voulait entendre raison et les ombres ne cessaient de grandir et de se multiplier. Si le Docteur avait bien compris ce qu'il se passait, la jeune femme qu'il trouvait spéciale a en elle une énergie que convoitent les ombres élémentaires. Celles-ci voulaient reconstruire leur espèce sur la planète Terre pour en faire leur propre monde. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser faire ça. Mais comment l'arrêter ?

Leur puissance venait de la jeune femme, il fallait donc rompre le lien. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune garantie que lorsque le lien sera rompu, Jessica serait saine et sauve. Pouvait-il courir le risque de la laisser mourir ? Une seule vie contre la sureté de millier d'autre. Il avait déjà fait ce choix. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il aurait à le refaire un jour. Et pourtant…

Ayant prit sa décision, il tendit son tournevis sonique vers l'ombre, la main légèrement tremblante. Il se retourna vers Rose, lui faisant comprendre d'un geste qu'elle ferait mieux de s'éloigner un peu. Puis il reporta son attention sur le corps de la jeune femme, maintenant entouré par des dizaines d'ombre gigantesques.

« -Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ça… murmura-t-il d'un ton ténébreux. »

Il activa le tournevis sonique, le réglant sur la plus grande puissance et se mit à espérer.

Le seul moyen de rompre le contact avec Jessica était de tuer l'ombre. Avec le bon réglage sur son tournevis sonique, il devrait y parvenir sans qu'il n'arrive rien à la jeune femme.

Le bras tendu, il appuya sur le bouton. La créature hurla à l'agonie, se tordant de douleur. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Rose qui se tenait derrière le Docteur. Elle avait peur de ce qui allait arriver.

Soudain, la créature cessa d'hurler, les ombres au sol disparurent l'une après l'autre pour qu'il ne reste plus que la véritable ombre de Jessica. Le Docteur cessa d'appuyer sur le bouton de son tournevis regardant la jeune femme, espérant une réaction. Puis, le corps de Jessica s'effondra sur le sol, inerte. Les cœurs du Seigneur du Temps s'arrêtèrent.

* * *

_**Donc, re-Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi je vais bien, **_**cette semaine a été assez chargée, j'ai cru que je n'arriverais pas à mettre le chapitre à jour mais le voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Ici, on voit que Jess est prête à tout pour aider, quitte à mourrir. On voit aussi qu'elle est raide morte de peur !  
**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé la réaction de Rose et du Docteur ? Il se sent assez protecteur, il sort de la guerre, il n'a pas envie de perdre quelqu'un d'autre, surtout qu'il l'aimait bien et qu'il était curieux d'en apprendre plus sur elle. **

**Rose, elle, voit qu'elle perd une amie qu'elle aurait pu avoir. On constate qu'elles se sont beaucoup attaché l'une à l'autre. **

**Et ! On voit aussi un peu plus de mystère autour de Jessica ! Qui est la Fille Perdue ? Que fait-elle ? Pourquoi existe-t-elle ? **

**Bref, je vais vous laissez ! Une Review peut-être ? **

**Bisous ! **


	6. Chapitre 6: Deux, plus un

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**Deux plus un**_

* * *

Douleur et engourdissements. Voilà ce que Jessica ressentait en ce moment. Elle commençait à lentement sortir de l'inconscience mais avec beaucoup de mal. Elle avait l'impression de s'être fait renversée par un train. Pourtant, ça n'avait été qu'une ombre.

En se rappelant soudainement de l'existence de l'ombre, Jessica sursauta fortement, ce qui entraina sa chute. Elle atterrit lourdement sur le sol avec un petit cri de surprise.

Les yeux à présent grands ouverts et les idées de nouveau en place, Jessica remarqua qu'elle avait reprit possession de son corps. Elle avait été allongée sur une sorte de table d'examen et était complètement exposée à la lumière, mais son ombre restait parfaitement collée au sol. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa, heureuse de constater qu'elle était en vie.

Soudain, la porte de la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait s'ouvrit brusquement, la faisant de nouveau sursauter. Mais ce n'était que le Docteur.

Dès qu'il avait entendu le cri de la jeune femme, il s'était précipité vers l'infirmerie du TARDIS, là où il l'avait laissée. En entrant, il s'était attendu à la voir allongée, surement en train de cauchemarder ou de crier à cause de la douleur. Cependant, il se stoppa net dans son élan, remarquant que la jeune femme n'était plus sur la table d'examen mais assise négligemment par terre, les cheveux en bataille.

«-Que diable faites-vous par terre ? S'exclama-t-il, surpris.

-Euh... Réveil brutal... Expliqua vaguement Jessica, un peu confuse et gênée.»

L'homme s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds. C'est à ce moment que Rose entra dans la salle. En voyant Jessica parfaitement bien, elle ne pût s'empêcher de se précipiter sur elle pour l'enlacer. Jessica fut fortement surprise, les contacts humains n'étaient pas tellement son truc. Elle se mit alors à regarder Rose l'enlacer pendant qu'elle avait les bras en l'air, ne sachant pas quoi en faire. Cela fit sourire le Docteur.

«-J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi ! S'exclama Rose en lâchant son amie. Eh bien, nous avons, tout les deux eu peur. Précisa-t-elle en pointant vers le Docteur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Jessica. Je croyais que je ne vous reverrai plus jamais.

-Le Docteur t'a sauvé. L'ombre voulait se servir de toi pour repeupler la Terre avec son espèce.

-D'accord... Mais pourquoi moi ?»

Rose ne répondit pas tout de suite. Quand le Docteur avait tué l'ombre, le corps de Jessica s'était effondré sur le sol. Le Docteur et Rose s'étaient précipités vers elle pour vérifier son état. La blonde se tenait derrière le Docteur, anxieuse, tandis que lui, cherchait le pouls de Jessica.

Le soulagement accueillit le Seigneur du Temps quand il sentit les pulsations régulières sous la peau de la brune. Il avait eu si peur de la perdre, il avait déjà tellement perdu… L'homme rassura Rose et ramassa le corps inerte de Jessica. Il la porta comme une mariée jusqu'au TARDIS pour prendre soin d'elle.

Il la déposa à l'infirmerie, fit quelques tests pour vérifier que tout allait bien puis repartit vers la salle de la console du TARDIS où l'attendait Rose.

La blonde avait voulu des explications sur _La Fille Perdue_, mais il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Tout était une énigme pour lui. Cependant, il ne voulait pas en parler à Jessica, pas tout de suite du moins. Cela effraierait la jeune femme et il ne saurait pas comment lui expliquer. Il avait d'abord besoin de se renseigner.

Il avait alors dit à Rose que c'était sûrement un mal entendu, qu'une prophétie avait dit que la faille mènerait les ombres à leur sauveur, mais elle les a menées à Jessica. L'ombre l'avait donc prise pour celle qui allait tous les sauver. En expliquant cela, il avait presque réussi à se convaincre lui-même. Presque…

Quand Jessica posa alors cette question, il s'empressa de répondre, tout en faisant mine de rien.

« -La faille dans votre jardin l'a mené à vous. Elle s'est donc servie de vous pour appliquer son plan. Expliqua-t-il simplement. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, pas tellement effrayée. Puis elle se tourna complètement vers l'homme.

« -Merci. Déclara Jessica avec un doux sourire. De m'avoir sauvée. Encore…

-Je vous en prie. »

Les deux personnes se regardèrent un long moment, ils se perdaient dans le regard de l'autre quand Rose toussa pour les ramener à la réalité. Le Docteur se redressa comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« -Où sommes-nous ? demanda soudainement Jessica. »

A cette question, les deux personnes en face d'elle affichèrent des sourires qui pourraient presque atteindre leurs oreilles. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire pour provoquer cette réaction.

« -Nous sommes dans le TARDIS. Répondit Rose.

-Pardon, le quoi ?

-Le TARDIS, répéta le Docteur, mon vaisseau spatial. Cela veut dire Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter Spatiale.

-Viens, on va te montrer. Ajouta Rose. »

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans de longs couloirs. Le Docteur suivait derrière elles et avait l'air tout à fait excité. Puis, ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce avec une sorte de console au milieu.

Jessica ne savait pas où mettre son regard. La bouche ouverte de surprise, mais non sans sourire, elle tourna sur elle-même pour regarder chaque détail. Elle se retourna vers le Docteur et Rose qui la regardaient, amusés.

« -C'est magnifique ! S'exclama-t-elle. Il est magnifique ! »

Au même moment, comme si c'était une réponse a ce qu'elle venait de dire, un doux grincement se fit entendre. Jessica sursauta puis regarda le plafond.

« -Le TARDIS vous dit merci. Expliqua le Docteur.

-Quoi ? Il est vivant ?

-Oui. Mais vous n'avez encore rien vu.

-Ah bon ? Ca fait déjà beaucoup je trouve. Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Sortez et vous verrez. »

Jessica regarda curieusement le Docteur puis la porte. Elle se retourna vers Rose pour confirmation, celle-ci hocha la tête, alors Jessica trottina vers la sortie.

Elle ouvrit les portes et sortit, elle entendit les pas de Rose et du Docteur la suivre. Quand elle fit un pas dehors, elle fut un peu déçue de se retrouver dans une rue de Londres. Qui avait-il de plus dehors ? Elle fronça les sourcils, se retourna en ouvrant la bouche, prête à poser une question au Docteur, mais aucun son ne sortit quand elle vit devant quoi elle se tenait.

Une cabine téléphonique bleue. Elle venait de sortir d'une cabine téléphonique bleue qui devait faire un mètre de profondeur et pourtant, elle avait traversé plusieurs salles et couloirs. Comment était-ce possible ?

Un sourire se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres toujours entre-ouvertes quand elle regarda le Docteur, très amusé par sa réaction.

« -Non… Vous devez me faire marcher… marmonna-t-elle.

-Vérifiez par vous-même. Proposa le Docteur. »

La brune se mit alors à faire le tour de la boite, en caressant le bois bleu. Quand elle revint devant l'entrée, elle regarda l'écriteau marqué _Police Box_.

« -Vous êtes incroyable… déclara-t-elle dans l'admiration.

-Oh, merci. Pas la peine de me le dire. Se vanta le Docteur.

-Pas vous, idiot. Votre vaisseau ! Corrigea Jessica »

A ce moment le Docteur fit une moue adorable qui provoqua le fou rire de Rose. Même le TARDIS fit un son moqueur.

Quand tout le monde fut calmé, le Docteur sortit de la boite et vint prendre les mains de la jeune musicienne.

« -Vous n'avez pas du tout été effrayée par ce que vous avez vu aujourd'hui.

-Non, en fait, ça a été une journée formidable. Si on oublie le fait que j'ai failli mourir…

-Voulez-vous venir voyager avec nous ? Demanda-t-il rapidement.

-Pardon ?

-Venez voyager. On pourrait voir d'autres planètes, voyager dans le temps…

-Voyager dans le temps ?! S'exclama-t-elle

-Ouais ! Vous voulez ? demanda-t-il presque suppliant.

-Ouais, ça me plairait beaucoup.

-Fantastique ! »

Rose, qui était restée en arrière plan, rayonnait de joie. Le Docteur avait écouté son conseil finalement, et elle en était ravie. Elle allait pouvoir voyager avec et homme merveilleux tout en ayant une présence féminine qui lui plaisait énormément.

* * *

Quand Jessica fut un peu remise de sa surprise, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être totalement excitée. Elle voulait en savoir plus. Ils décidèrent alors d'aller marcher un peu. Rose les mena sur le toit de son immeuble, là où elle aimait aller quand elle réfléchissait.

« -Alors comme ça vous pouvez voyager dans le temps ? Demanda Jessica.

-Ouais. Passé, futur... On peut aller où vous voulez. Confirma le Docteur.

-Encore faut-il qu'il vous ramène à la bonne date… Marmonna Rose avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Pardon ? demanda la brune, ne comprenant pas le sens de cette phrase.

-Je vous ai dit que j'étais désolé ! S'exclama le Docteur. J'ai fait une petite erreur, ça arrive !

-Une petite erreur d'un an ! Répliqua la blonde.

-Pardon, quoi ? demanda de nouveau Jessica.

-Le Docteur m'a fait voyager. Expliqua calmement Rose. On a été dans le futur, on a vu la mort de la Terre. Puis on a été dans le passé. J'ai vu Charles Dickens ! S'exclama-t-elle. Puis, je devais retourner à la maison. D'après le Docteur, c'était comme si j'étais partie douze heures, seulement, quand j'ai été voir ma mère… Elle m'a dit que j'avais disparue pendant un an.

-Oh… En effet, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on qualifier de _petite_ erreur. »

Le Docteur grommela un peu mais ne dit rien de plus.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent sur le toit de l'immeuble de la blonde, celle-ci se mit assisse sur un muret, tandis que Jessica et le Docteur décidèrent de s'adosser contre lui. Ils continuaient de parler de la situation délicate avec la mère de Rose.

« -Qu'est ce que vous vouliez que je lui dise ? C'est tellement dingue ! Elle ne va jamais me pardonner... Marmonna-t-elle avant de se retourner vers le docteur. J'ai raté une année, une bonne ?

-Moyenne répondit-il simplement.

-Elle n'avait rien de spéciale, confirma Jessica.

-A quoi servez-vous... S'apitoya-t-elle

-Si ça vous pose tant de problème vous pouvez rester là. Proposa le Docteur avec une certaine tristesse dans sa voix

-J'en sais rien. C'est trop dur de la laisser.

-En tout cas, elle ne vient pas avec nous ! S'exclama-t-il »

Tous les trois se mirent à rire devant la réaction du Docteur et la situation elle-même.

« -C'est raté ! Contra Rose

-Je ne fais pas les familles. Continua-t-il

-Dire qu'elle vous a giflé...

-Elle vous a giflé ?! S'exclama Jessica avec un sourire taquin.

-900 ans dans le temps et l'espace et jamais une mère ne m'a giflé.

-La tête que vous faisiez ! Se moqua Rose

-C'est très douloureux ! Protesta-t-il en se caressant la joue.

-Vous êtes si drôle ! Déclara Rose

-Quand vous dites 900 ans, ça veut dire... Hésita Jessica. »

Le Docteur lui avait déjà dit quelque chose comme ça plus tôt, « une très longue vie » mais étant proche de la mort, elle ne l'avait pas relevé. Pourtant il continuait de le dire. Elle était intriguée.

« -C'est mon âge. Confirma le Seigneur du temps.

-Vous avez neuf cent ans ? Interrogea à son tour Rose

-Mouais.

-Ma mère a raison. Entre nous il y a une sacrée différence d'âge. Déclara Rose en se levant et en regardant le paysage depuis le toit. Chaque conversation avec vous devient tout de suite mentale. Mais je ne peux parler qu'avec vous. Dire que je suis allée voir tous ces mondes gigantesques là-haut et je suis forcée de me taire ! Les extra-terrestres, les vaisseaux spatiaux ! Je suis la seule personne sur la planète terre à savoir que tout ça existe. Relata-t-elle rêveusement.

-Il y a moi maintenant. Déclara Jessica.

-Ouais, c'est vrai. Accepta Rose avec un sourire.»

Puis un klaxonne se fit entendre. Le trois d'entre eux se retournèrent et virent alors un énorme vaisseau spatial passer au dessus de leur tête. Rose et le Docteur se baissèrent rapidement tandis que Jessica restait figée et regardait la machine, bouche bée, jusqu'à ce que le Docteur la tire vers le bas.

* * *

Le vaisseau traversa Londres, évitant de justesse le London Bridge mais il eut moins de chance avec le Palais de Westminster. Il détruit partiellement la tour de Big Ben avant de s'écraser dans la tamise.

* * *

Les trois personnages se relèvent lentement, encore sous le choc. Le Docteur avait le sourire aux lèvres de même que Jessica. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle venait vraiment d'assister à un crash extra-terrestre.

« -Tu disais ? Demanda Jessica pour la taquiner.

-Oh non, c'est pas juste ! S'indigna Rose »

Le Docteur se mit à rire aux éclats, complètement excité. Il prit alors Jessica et Rose par la main et ils se mirent à courir en bas l'immeuble. Pour rien au monde il fallait rater ça.

* * *

_**Hello ! Désolé pour mon retard ! Vous savez... Les vacances, les devoirs... Bref, je m'excuse. Voici donc ce sixième chapitre où on comment un des episode de la saison 1 de Doctor Who ! WHOOO ! Mdr, nous avons vu comment Jessica reagit avec le Tardis, j'espère que vous avez aimé sa réaction ? Et elle est maintenant un compagnon du Docteur ! Mais est-ce qu'elle va s'y faire ? **_

_**La suite lors du prochain chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dit à la prochaine !** _


	7. Chapitre 7: Que disent les informations?

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**Que disent les informations?**_

* * *

Les gens commençaient à s'impatienter. Un embouteillage monstre s'était créé et des centaines de voitures étaient immobilisées. Perdant toute la patience qu'il leur restait, certaines personnes quittèrent leur véhicule pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Plusieurs véhicules militaires étaient apparus pour créer un barrage et surveiller les environ. Chacun était armé jusqu'aux dents.

* * *

Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la route, essoufflés. Il y avait des voitures arrêtées qui créeraient un énorme embouteillage. Les gens râlaient et pestaient.

« -Ils ont bloqué le trafic. Dit le Docteur

-On est à dix kilomètres du centre. Ils ont surement verrouillé la ville. Ca doit être impossible d'entrer dans Londres. Constata Rose

-J'arrive pas à croire que j'assiste à ça, c'est fantastique ! S'exclama l'homme à leur côté, provoquant le rire joyeux et excité de Jessica.

-Vous saviez que ça allait arriver ? Demanda Rose, moins amusée par la situation.

-Non pas du tout. Répondit le Docteur

-Vous connaissez ce vaisseau ?

-Non pas du tout

-Vous savez pourquoi il s'est crashé ?

-Non plus ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

-Je suis heureuse de voir que ça vous rassure. S'exclama-t-elle.

-Vous pouvez. C'est pour ça que je voyage, pour voir l'histoire du monde se dérouler devant moi

-Ca doit être incroyable... Déclara Jessica, admirative.

-Eh ben allons voir ca ! On n'a pas de problème de trafic, on a le TARDIS. Proposa Rose

-Mieux vaut ne pas le prendre. Il y a déjà un vaisseau spatial au cœur de Londres, eh ben, ça suffit comme ça.

-Le votre à l'air d'une grosse boîte bleue personne ne va faire attention à lui. Répliqua la blonde.

-Vous pourriez être surprise. Un poste d'urgence comme celui la, je peux vous dire que ça se remarque. Non, non, non, il vaut mieux le laisser ici.

-Vous l'aimez bien votre TARDIS, hein ? demanda Jessica en le poussant un peu, pour le taquiner.

-Bien sûr ! répondit-il. C'est le meilleur vaisseau de l'Univers.

-On va rester coincés là pendant que l'histoire se déroule ? Râla Rose

-Exact. Affirma-t-il.

-Euh, pourquoi on ne ferait pas comme les autres ? Proposa Jessica après un silence. »

Le Docteur et Rose la regardèrent, ne voyant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« -Ya qu'a suivre ça a la télé. »

Le Docteur avait d'abord l'air perplexe mais il accepta finalement.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les trois chez Rose. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de son appartement, Jessica était devenue anxieuse. Elle ne connaissait pas la mère de Rose et ce n'était pas comme si elle était la meilleure amie de celle-ci non plus, et là, elle s'invitait chez elle. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

Rose l'avait rassurée. Elle avait dit à sa mère qu'elle était une amie à elle et au Docteur, qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pendant un de leurs voyages. Ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge quand on y pensait.

Jackie avait alors prit d'assaut la jeune femme, croyant qu'elle aussi était partie sans donner de nouvelle à ses parents comme l'avait fait Rose. Jessica lui avait alors sinistrement, mais poliment, répondu qu'elle n'avait plus de parents. Jackie s'était calmée un peu et avait décidé de prendre d'assaut le Docteur à la place, l'accusant d'emmener plusieurs jeunes filles loin de leur maison.

Rose avait eu du mal à la calmer mais y était quand même parvenue. Tous les trois étaient maintenant devant la télé pour regarder les infos.

Jackie avait invité une de ses amies. Elle discutait avec elle alors que le Docteur et Jessica, qui était assise au sol devant lui, essayaient d'entendre ce que disaient les journalistes.

« -J'aimerais bien écouter. Déclara le Docteur

-S'il vous plaît, rajouta Jessica. »

Puis un journaliste déclara qu'un corps avait été découvert. Cela surpris le Docteur apparemment. Jessica, elle, écoutait attentivement, elle avait toujours du mal à y croire. Rose, quant à elle, était perdue dans ses pensées à cause de ce que sa mère disait. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, plus de monde venait chez Jackie. Elle avait invité ses amis pour le retour de Rose. Malheureusement, les conversations couvraient le son de la télévision

« -Pff… Souffla Jessica, agacée »

Puis les chaîne changèrent d'un coup. Jessica fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers le Docteur, pour voir qu'il se battait pour la télécommande avec un petit garçon. Cela la fit sourire, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Le voyant en difficulté, Jessica se mit à genoux devant lui et parla à l'enfant.

« -Hey, petit bout, ça te dit un chocolat chaud ? »

Le petit hocha la tête.

« -Je suis sur que Jackie peut t'en faire un, mais pour ça, il faut que tu sois gentil et que tu me rendes la télécommande. »

Le gamin sembla hésiter un peu, avant de rendre la télécommande à la jeune femme et de sauter des genoux du Docteur pour aller réclamer son chocolat. Jessica, fière d'elle, tendit l'objet au Docteur pour qu'il puisse remettre les informations. C'est là qu'elle remarqua qu'il semblait surpris.

« -Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle

-Rien. »

En fait, il était surpris qu'elle soit douée avec les enfants. Il la savait seule et renfermée sur elle-même. Il ne l'imaginait donc pas parler à des enfants aussi facilement. C'était étrange, mais il reporta de nouveau son attention sur la télé. Le journaliste venait de révéler le nom de l'hôpital où avait été emmené le corps.

* * *

Dans l'hôpital où a été emmené le corps, plusieurs soldats marcheraient d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs, menés par leur Général.

Ils arrivèrent à la morgue où une jeune femme médecin légiste se tenait devant un corps sur une table d'examen. Celui-ci était recouvert d'un drap blanc.

En entendant arriver le Général, la jeune femme releva la tête de ses papiers. L'homme s'approcha d'elle et du corps.

« -Alors voyons ça. Commença-t-il. »

La jeune femme leva le drap pour que l'homme puisse voir le corps sans vie.

« -Sacré nom d'un chien ! S'exclama-t-il. C'était donc vrai ! Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un mannequin ?

-J'ai fait une radio de son crane, il y a des branchements à l'intérieur. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Aucun homme ne peut l'avoir fabriqué. Expliqua la jeune femme.

-Des experts vont venir pour l'examiner. En attendant qu'ils arrivent, personne ne doit le voir.»

Le médecin remit le drap sur le corps et le remit dans une chambre froide, dans un conteneur cadenassé. Le Général avait reprit sa route mais la jeune femme lui trottinait après pour lui poser une dernière question.

« - Excusez-moi, général ? Je sais que l'état d'urgence a été décrété et qu'il y a des tas rumeurs qui courent, mais est-ce vrai ce qu'on dit à propos du Premier Ministre ? »

Le Général la dévisagea un moment avant de reprendre son chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il n'avait pas le temps de répondre à ce genre de question.

* * *

Un journaliste se trouvait devant Downing Street et parlait devant la caméra. Le Premier Ministre n'avait toujours pas fait d'apparition alors que la situation était grave. Personne ne savait où il était, ni ce qu'il faisait.

Puis, un homme arriva en limousine noir. C'était Mr. Green, un député qui devait contrôler le taux sucre dans les exportations. Que faisait-il là alors ?

* * *

Mr. Green entra dans le bâtiment et fut tout de suite accueillit par un jeune homme.

« -Bonjour monsieur, Indra Ganesh, secrétaire adjoint au ministère de la défense. Se présenta-t-il.

-Je suis très heureux. Déclara Mr. Green en serrant la main du jeune homme.

-Je ferais la liaison. Expliqua-t-il»

Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers les escaliers pour monter à l'étage.

« -Mais enfin, où est-il ? S'exclama Mr. Green

-On va aller dans le bureau, si vous le voulez bien me suivre là-haut. Chuchota Indra. »

Avant qu'ils puissent monter les premières marches, une femme s'approcha d'eux.

« -Euh, excusez-moi. Harriet Jones, députée de Flydale North. Se présenta-t-elle en montrant une carte.

-Désolé, ça attendra. Coupa le jeune homme.

-Mais, c'est que j'avais rendez vous à 15h15 précise et…

-Et entre-temps, un vaisseau spatial est tombé au cœur de Londres. Ca change un peu l'agenda. Répliqua-t-il, perdant patience.

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur route.

« -Vous êtes au courant pour cet extra-terrestre ? demanda Indra à Mr. Green.

-Au diable celui-là. Ce que je veux savoir c'est où se trouve le Premier Ministre ?

-Personne n'en sait rien, il a disparu. Les Ministres étant bloqués à l'extérieur de la ville, je vous informe que vous devenez Premier Ministre. A effet immédiat.

-Oh seigneur… Attendez. Gémit Mr. Green en lâchant un pet peu discret. Pardonnez-moi, quand je suis nerveux, l'estomac…. Enfin bref. Allons-y ! »

Ils continuèrent leur route et arrivèrent à l'étage. Deux personnes étaient déjà présentes. Un homme et une femme, tout deux assez rondelets.

« -Margaret Blenn, surveillance du territoire. Présenta Indra.

-Je n'ai pas d'autre information. J'ai moi-même escorté le Premier Ministre de son bureau à sa voiture. Voici Oliver Charles, chargé des liaisons terrestres. Expliqua-t-elle.

-La voiture a disparu. Nous n'en avons aucune trace. Elle s'est évanouie dans la nature ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Bon, alors entrez et vous allez me raconter tout ça. Déclara Mr. Green en les dirigeants dans le bureau.

-Monsieur. Cette mallette contient les protocoles d'urgence. Déclara Indra en tendant une mallette à Mr. Green. Détaillant les mesures à prendre par le Gouvernement en cas d'incursion extra-terrestre.

-Parfait, on va voir ça. Dit-il en lâchant de nouveau un pet. Oh, c'est pas vrai. Pardonnez-moi. Allez, au travail. »

Il entra à son tour dans le bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui. Les trois personnes se tenaient autour de la table de réunion qui trônait au centre de la salle. Ils regardèrent la mallette des protocoles qui y était posé, en silence avant de doucement ricaner de joie. Leurs rires allant crescendo.

* * *

La journée passa vite et une fois la nuit tombée, le Docteur se leva et se dirigea dehors. Jessica le regarda curieusement puis regarda Rose pour voir si elle l'avait vu aussi. Effectivement, la blonde avait remarqué, elle regarda un instant Jessica avant de courir après le Docteur qui était déjà dans le couloir. Jessica la suivit.

« -Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ? Demanda la blonde, le forçant à s'arrêter et la regarder.

-Nulle part. Répondit-il. Ici, c'est juste un peu trop humain pour moi. L'histoire est en marche et qu'est-ce qu'ils font pendant ce temps là ? Ils parlent des derniers potins.

-Je ressens la même chose… Marmonna Jessica, personne ne comprit ce qu'elle dit.

\- Je vais faire un petit tour, c'est tout. Continua-t-il.

-Ah oui, il y a un vaisseau spatial dans la Tamise et vous, vous partez faire un tour ? demanda Rose, sceptique.

-Je ne suis pas concerné, ce n'est pas une invasion. C'est un pur accident d'atterrissage. Angle de descente, couleur de fumée… Tout était parfait.

-Et alors ?

-Peut-être que c'est le grand jour. Le premier contact. Celui où la race humaine rencontre officiellement une race extra-terrestre. Je n'ai pas à interférer. C'est à vous de gérer cette affaire. La race humaine va prendre toute sa dimension. Encore ce matin vous étiez tout petit et fait d'argile, maintenant vous pouvez vous développer ! S'exclama-t-il, excité comme un enfant. »

Cela fit sourire les filles. Il avait vraiment le comportement d'un enfant devant un cadeau de Noël des fois.

« -Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, allez célébrer l'histoire, profitez de votre maman. Dit-il en se retournant.

-Promettez-moi de ne pas disparaitre. Demanda Rose. »

Le Docteur s'était arrêté dans son élan. Il regarda les jeunes filles avant de fouiller dans ses poches.

« -Vous savez quoi ? Demanda-t-il quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. C'est la clef du TARDIS. Il est temps que vous en ayez une. Déclara-t-il. »

Jessica baissa les yeux, et recula d'un pas. Elle n'était pas concernée, elle ne voulait pas gêner ce moment. Rose avait voyagé avec le Docteur depuis un certain temps à présent, il était normal qu'il lui donne la clef du vaisseau. Cependant, quand elle releva la tête, elle vit qu'il la regardait elle aussi. La clef était-elle pour elle aussi ? Il semblait que oui, et pour être honnête, cela la surprenait agréablement.

« -A toute à l'heure. Dit-il en reprenant sa route.

-Docteur attendez ! S'écria Jessica. »

Le concerné s'arrêta de nouveau. Jessica se tourna vers Rose pour lui parler.

« -Je suis désolé Rose, mais ta famille… C'est un peu trop pour moi. Je ne suis pas faite pour être entourée de nombreuses personne, je me sens oppressée. Ne le prends pas mal, mais je pense que je vais aller faire un tour avec le Docteur.

-Je comprends. Déclara simplement Rose.

-Ca ne vous dérange pas si je me joins à vous ? demanda Jessica à l'homme.

-Pas du tout. Venez. »

* * *

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un certain temps. Les habitants du premier étage faisaient la fête et souhaitaient la bienvenue aux extra-terrestres. Le Docteur reprit finalement la parole.

« -Vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec trop d'inconnus, vous n'aimez pas être entourée. Vous êtes seule et solitaire dans votre vie… pourtant vous savez vous y prendre avec les enfants, et vous ne nous quittez plus depuis notre rencontre. Et c'était seulement ce matin. Constata-t-il.

-Est-ce une question ? demanda Jessica.

-Peut-être bien.

-Alors, dans ce cas. Oui, je suis asociale, étrange, solitaire… C'est comme ça que l'on me qualifie la plupart du temps quand les gens restent polis. Quant à l'enfant, je trouve que c'est plus facile de communiquer avec eux, ils sont plus à l'écoute… Je me sens acceptée avec eux. Comme je le suis avec vous et Rose. Je pense que c'est pour ça que j'agis différemment avec vous. Vous me mettez en confiance… C'est difficile à expliquer correctement… désolé. »

Le Docteur ne répondit rien, il réfléchissait. La jeune femme à ses coté était étrange certes, mais il commençait à la comprendre. Petit à petit, il apprenait à la connaitre et à la décrypter. Et il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait la même chose avec lui. En temps normal, il aurait été dérangé qu'on essaye de tout savoir sur lui, de le scanner, mais pas avec elle. Il était, en quelques sortes, heureux qu'elle essaye de le comprendre sans le bousculer.

* * *

Plus loin, sur le balcon de son immeuble, un jeune homme vit la boite bleue et le Docteur, quelques mètres plus bas. Il se figea d'abord de surprise.

« -Oh c'est pas vrai, le Docteur ! »

Il enfila ses chaussures et se mit à courir.

* * *

Soudain, la jeune femme ralentît en voyant le TARDIS, mais elle ré-accéléra pour rattraper le Docteur.

« -Vous n'allez pas seulement faire un tour, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Répondit-il

-Alors pourquoi allons-nous dans le TARDIS ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'y allais à pied. Souligna-t-il en haussant les épaules avant de rentrer dans la boite. »

Jessica haussa les épaules à son tour, plutôt satisfaite de sa réponse et entra. Le Docteur était déjà en train de courir autour de la console et d'activer des manettes. Jessica le regarda avec un sourire, il semblait excité et joyeux.

Le rotor du TARDIS se mit en marche et la machine commença à faire un bruit de grincement tout à fait unique.

La jeune femme regarda le rotor en admiration, tout comme le Docteur.

« -Alors, où allons-nous réellement ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ils ont retrouvé un corps… Je vais juste jeter un coup d'œil. Rien de plus.

-Rien de plus, hein ? Taquina-t-elle. Avouez-le, c'est plus fort que vous.

-Peut-être bien… admit-il. »

Il se remit à faire tourner des manivelles rapidement, pour à marcher autour de la console. Jessica le regardait attentivement, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Puis, il sortit un marteau et cogna contre la console en riant follement.

« -Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?! demanda Jessica, surprise.

-Je lui donne un petit coup de pouce. Répondit-il simplement »

Jessica se moqua un peu de lui, mais elle s'arrêta rapidement pour s'accrocher à la console. Le sol tanguait un peu, cela l'amusait vraiment.

* * *

_**Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? Voici donc le chapitre 7. Ici, on voit un peu plus comment réagit Jessica autour du Docteur, elle ne le connait pratiquement pas mais, elle est à l'aise avec lui. Aussi, elle va l'accompagner à l'hopital ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Suite au prochain chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu et à la prochaine ! **_


	8. Chapitre 8: C'est un canular !

_**Chapitre 8**_

_**C'est un canular!**_

* * *

A Downing Street, Indra travaillait sur son ordinateur. Harriet Jones entra alors dans la pièce et déposa une tasse de café sur son bureau avant de se tenir fièrement debout comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

« -Je ne crois pas qu'on ait pensé à votre café. Expliqua-t-elle.

-C'est très gentil.

-C'est un plaisir. Dit-elle en attendant toujours.

-C'est toujours interdit d'entrer. Expliqua Indra en pointant vers le bureau du Ministre.

-Oh, moi qui croyais avoir un plan infaillible, c'est raté. Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Désolé pour vous, mais c'est impossible.

-Ca ne prendra que deux minutes ! Plaida-t-elle.

-Non.

-C'est que je n'ai que peu de chance d'arpenter un jour ces couloirs, je ne suis pas un membre du sérail. Je ne suis qu'un simple député fidèle. Je sais qu'un nouveau monde de progrès vient d'atterrir à notre porte et c'est fantastique ! Je crois que c'est… peut-être même extraordinaire. Cependant l'horloge de la vie continue de tourner et… Ha, voilà. Il faut que j'entre pour lui donner ce papier. Expliqua-t-elle en sortant un dossier de son sac. »

Au même moment, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et le nouveau Premier Ministre d'office en sortit suivit des deux autre personnes de plus tôt.

Harriet se précipita vers lui pour lui tendre son papier.

« -Mr. Green, je sais que vous êtes occupé, mais pourriez-vous mettre ça à l'ordre du jour du prochain conseil ? demanda-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Les petits hôpitaux. J'ai imaginé un système qui permettrait que ce genre d'hôpital ne soit pas exclu du centre d'excellence. Voyez-vous, ma mère se trouve d'en l'un d'eux à Flydale. C'est ma circonscription, vous ne devez pas connaitre, c'est si petit. Et je pense que si on arrivait…

-Par tous les saints ! Coupa grossièrement Mr. Green. Où allons-nous si les femmes se mettent à vouloir penser ! Je n'ai pas le temps ! Grogna-t-il en quittant la pièce suivit des deux autres. »

Harriet resta un moment figée, complètement choqué par la violence du Premier Ministre. Indra prit sa veste et se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres. Il adressa un dernier regard à la vieille femme avant de partir.

Celle-ci regarda son papier dans la défaite avant de remarquer que le bureau était resté ouvert. Il n'y avait personne dans les parages, elle ne put résister, c'était sa seule chance que son papier soit lu.

Elle entra dans le bureau du Ministre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Remarquant une mallette, elle posa son papier dessus, puis décida d'ouvrir la mallette pour l'y mettre dedans. Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit qu'elle contenait les protocoles d'urgence. Elle se mit assise à la table et commença à lire les papiers d'urgence.

* * *

Plus loin, dans l'hôpital où le corps retrouver dans la Tamise était conservé, le jeune médecin légiste travaillait sur une petite table.

Eclairée seulement d'une petite lampe de chevet, elle essayait de se concentrer quand un bruit retentit. Elle ne fit pas vraiment attention mais le bruit retentit de nouveau, un peu plus fort.

La jeune femme leva la tête et chercha autour d'elle pour déterminer la source du son. Mais il n'y avait personnes. Le bruit recommença et la jeune femme pouvait dire que cela venait de la chambre froide où était enfermé le corps.

Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers le conteneur. Le bruit devenait de plus en plus fréquent et fort. Elle avança prudemment, un peu réticente de découvrir ce que cela signifiait.

* * *

Quand ils eurent atterrit, le Docteur fit signe à la jeune femme d'être silencieuse. Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'elle avait compris mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité. Le Seigneur du Temps ouvrit la porte dans un grincement et laissa passer la jeune femme après lui. Ils étaient apparemment dans un placard, c'était si petit. Ils se frayèrent un chemin vers la porte et le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonique. Il l'utilisa brièvement contre la poigné mais l'objet faisait un bruit affreux.

« -Shhh… fit le Docteur à son tournevis. »

Cela fit sourire la jeune femme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer de son comportement si enfantin.

* * *

Le médecin s'avança encore, lentement et prudemment. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha encore. Il ne restait plus qu'un mètre entre elle et la chambre froide. Elle tendit prudemment la main pour atteindre le verrou qui fermait le conteneur. Elle voulait savoir ce qui provoquait ce bruit. Peu importe la peur qu'elle ressentait.

* * *

La porte enfin ouverte, le Docteur l'ouvrit en grand et fit un pas à l'extérieur avec Jessica avant qu'ils ne se figèrent tous les deux. Ils venaient d'enter dans une salle remplit de soldats en train de discuter. Cependant, un silence pensant s'était installé quand ils remarquèrent leurs présences. Ils se regardèrent une seconde avant que chacun ne saisissent son arme et les pointe sur le Docteur et Jessica.

Celle-ci n'était pas rassurée du tout, mais essayait de garder son sang froid. Elle lança un regard sur le Docteur qui ne semblait pas vraiment savoir comment réagir non plus. Il ne faisait que sourire, comme pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

De toute les pièces de cette hôpital, il fallait qu'ils atterrissent ici, pensa Jessica.

Puis on entendit un cri. Le Docteur réagit instantanément.

« -Oh, défense plan Delta, allez suivez-moi ! Cria-t-il. Remuez-vous ! »

Le Docteur avait prit Jessica par la main et l'avait embarqué avec lui dans une course a travers l'hôpital. Les soldats les suivaient, près à porter secours. C'est à ce moment là que Jessica comprit ce que Rose ressentait. On avait beau avoir peur du danger ou de perdre sa vie, l'adrénaline était si entrainante et aux cotés du Docteur, on a plus peur de rien…

* * *

Si sa mémoire et son sens de l'orientation étaient encore bons, Jessica pouvait dire qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la morgue. Le Docteur entra, suivit de près par la jeune femme. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main. Ils découvrirent alors une jeune femme, sûrement le médecin légiste, recroquevillée dans un coin, une arme à la main. Le Docteur s'accroupit près d'elle pour vérifier si elle allait bien.

« -Il est encore vivant ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Déployez-vous et sécurisez le périmètre ! Ordonna le Docteur aux soldats. »

Ceux-ci semblaient hésiter. Le Docteur était un parfait inconnu pour eux et pourtant, il leur donnait des ordres. Fallait-il les suivre ?

« -Oh mon Dieu, il est toujours vivant ! Continua la femme, paniquée.

-Faite ce que je vous dis ! Ordonna encore un fois le Docteur aux soldats qui bougèrent instantanément.

* * *

Les soldats se mirent à courir dans tout le bâtiment, vérifiant chaque pièce pour sécurisé le périmètre. Ils entraient dans chaque pièce, pointant leurs armes et criant « RAS » à chaque fois. L'alien n'était pas là.

* * *

-Hey, ça va aller… Essaya de rassurer Jessica.

-Il était mort, je vous le jure. Paniqua la jeune femme.

-Coma, choc, hibernation… qui sait. De quoi avait-il l'air ? demanda l'homme. »

Puis un bruit se fit entendre. Le Docteur se retourna vivement vers la source du bruit, tandis que les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent.

« -Il est toujours là ! Déclara le Docteur, surpris. »

Il se releva, fit signe à un soldat d'entrer et de rester près des filles jusqu'à son signal. Il y eu un autre bruit et le Docteur se jeta a genoux. Jessica commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui.

« -Soyez prudent. Chuchota-t-elle. »

Le Docteur continua de s'approcher à quatre pattes. Il passa la tête près d'une table et s'arrêta. Jessica aurait juré avoir entendu un cochon grouiner.

« -Bonjour ! Déclara le Docteur ».

Malheureusement, cela effraya la créature qui s'enfuit en courant et hurlant. Le soldat aux coté de Jessica arma son fusil, près à tirer, mais elle se leva pour l'en empêcher.

« -Ne tirez pas. Ordonna-t-elle. »

Le petit cochon de l'espace passa devant elle en hurlant. Elle cligna des yeux a plusieurs reprise. Avait-elle bien vu ? Le Docteur semblait moins perturbé et couru après lui. Jessica se remit de son choc et se précipita après lui.

* * *

Dans le couloir, plusieurs militaires se tenaient debout pour faire la garde. Soudain, un cochon courut vers eux en hurlant. C'était un cochon qui se tenait sur deux pattes et habillé d'une combinaison spatial. Le soldat leva son arme et tira. L'animal tomba à terre.

Le Docteur apparut alors dans le couloir, une seconde plus tard.

« -Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça ?! S'exclama-t-il. Il avait peur ! »

Il se mit à genoux près de la créature pour l'apaiser comme il le pouvait dans sa douleur. Il regarda encore une fois le soldat, dégouté.

« -Juste peur ! »

* * *

La jeune femme courrait dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le Docteur quand un coup de feu se fit soudainement entendre. Jessica s'arrêta brusquement, son sang se glaçant soudainement dans ses veines. Elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit blessé. Surtout pas le Docteur.

Elle se remit en route pour voir un affligeant spectacle. Le Docteur était accroupis aux coté du petit animal qui venait de se faire tirer dessus.

« -… Juste peur ! Accusa le Docteur avec colère. »

Il caressa le groin de la pauvre créature pour l'apaiser et l'aider à partir. Jessica s'agenouilla aussi à leur coté, triste pour l'animal. Il n'avait rien fait de mal après tout.

* * *

Au 10 Downing Street, Harriet Jones lisait toujours les protocoles d'urgence quand des voix se firent entendre. Elle se hâta de ranger les papiers et de refermer la mallette et courra se cacher dans un placard.

Le Général, le Premier Ministre, Margaret et Oliver entrèrent alors dans le bureau. Le Général était en train de gronder le Ministre.

« - … Par ailleurs, on peut penser que la disparition du Premier Ministre était liée à une action extra-terrestre hostile. Et vous qu'est-ce que vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Rien du tout. Continua le Général en entrant dans le bureau et en se plaçant devant la table de réunion.

-Je suis désolé, et je suis sincère… Je croyais que j'étais le Premier Ministre en tête. Répondit Mr. Green.

-Vous ne l'êtes que par défaut ! Répliqua le Général. »

De son placard, Harriet assistait à toute la scène.

« -Oh, c'est trop injuste ! S'exclama Mr. Green comme le ferait un enfant. Je m'amuse tellement bien !

-Vous trouvez ça amusant ?

-C'est fou que ce travail est marrant !

-Ah ça oui, alors, c'est super. Confirma Margaret. »

Ils se mettent tous les trois à rire quand une des trois laissa s'échapper un pet disgracieux. Oliver fut étonné mais fier.

« -Excusez-moi. Déclara-t-il en continuant. »

Les trois partirent alors dans un concert de pets en riant follement comme des fous. Le Général qui était en face d'eux, les regardaient, complètement abasourdis par le spectacle qu'ils offraient. C'était affligeant.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ici ? Exigea-t-il. Et où est le reste du cabinet, on devait les faire venir en hélico ?

-J'ai annulé le conseil, ils n'auraient fait que nous encombrer ! expliqua Mr. Green. Oh, attention à celui-là. Ajouta-t-il avant de flatuler à nouveau. »

Ils se remirent de nouveau à lâcher des gaz bruyant en riant follement de bonheur.

« -Ca c'est ce qui s'appelle péter le feu ! S'exclama Margaret. »

Ils se remirent à rire. De sa cachette, Harriet était choquée.

« -Monsieur, selon la section numéro 5 du protocole des procédures d'urgences, mon devoir est de vous relever immédiatement de vos fonctions. Déclara solennellement le Général. Je vous jure que je suis prêt à mettre le Pays sous la loi martial s'il le faut.

-Oh ! Je tremble Général ! Se moqua Mr. Green en s'approcha du Général. A tel point que j'en ai la sueur au front. Et quand je transpire, ça se voit. Regardez.»

L'homme mit une main sur son front et fit glisser une fermeture éclaire. Une lumière bleue sortit de l'ouverture. Le Général, complètement choqué, regarda les deux autres personnes dans la salle pour évaluer leur réaction. Seulement, ils avaient fait exactement la même et avait maintenant le front ouvert.

Harriet voyait tout de sa cachette. Elle vit alors des créatures s'attaquer au Général. Choquer, elle ferma les yeux et essaya de retenir un cri d'effroi. C'était affreux.

* * *

Le Docteur, Jessica et le médecin légiste se retrouvaient dans une salle d'examen, devant le corps du défunt animal.

« -Je croyais que c'était l'apparence naturel d'un extra-terrestre. Mais vous me dites que ce n'est qu'un simple porc d'une ferme quelconque ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Moi, ça me rappelle les sirènes. Déclara le Docteur. Les monteurs de foire, à l'époque Victorienne, collaient des têtes de chats sur de gros poissons pour attirer la foule des bateaux. Ils appelaient ça des sirènes. Expliqua-t-il. Là, on a pris un porc, ouvert son cerveaux, collé des puces dessus et on l'a enfermé dans ce vaisseau pour en faire une bombe vivante. J'imagine sa terreur. Ils ont utilisé cet animal afin de créer une sorte de leurres. Continua-t-il avec amertume.

-Alors c'est un faux ? Comme les sirènes ? C'est un attrape-nigaud ? Demanda le médecin légiste, comme elle se rapprochait du corps. Mais la technologie a augmenté ses capacités cérébrales. Il n'a rien de tel sur Terre. C'est extra-terrestre. Ils font de faux extra-terrestres… Réfléchit-t-elle. Pourquoi ? C'est ça la question ! s'écria-t-elle en se retourner vers l'espace vide où avait été le Docteur et Jessica. Docteur ? Mademoiselle ? »

La jeune femme chercha dans le couloir en les appelant de nouveau, mais elle ne fut accueillit que pas un bruit étrange, un grincement, et une forte brise. Ils avaient disparus.

* * *

Rose était affalé dans un fauteuil dans son coin tendit que Jackie et tous les invités levaient leur verres pour fêter l'arriver des extra-terrestres.

« -Aux martiens ! s'exclama Jackie

-Aux martiens. Répétèrent les autres. »

Ils étaient tous joyeux, jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune garçon face son apparition à l'entré. Un silence s'installa. Rose releva alors la tête pour voir ce qui avait causé se silence soudain. En voyant qui était là, elle se redressa vivement.

« -Justement, j'comptais aller te voir. Déclara-t-elle.

-Quelqu'un ici doit des excuse à Mickey. Déclara une dame.

-C'est vrai, je suis désolé. S'excusa Rose.

-Non, pas toi. Rectifia la dame en se tournant vers Jackie.

-Non, ce n'est pas ma faute. A ma place vous auriez pensé quoi vous ? »

Jackie adressa un dernier regard à Mickey avant de se rendre dans la cuisine.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rose, Mickey et Jackie se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine pour parler en paix.

« -Tu disparais et qui est-ce qu'on soupçonne ? Demanda Mickey, en colère. Ton petit ami ! Cinq fois les flics ils m'ont interrogé. Cinq fois ! S'exclama-t-il en montrant quatre doigts. Pas de preuve bien sûr. Hein, il ne pouvait pas en avoir ! Et elle alors. Dit-il en montrant Jackie. Ta mère qui faisait courir des bruits, sans parler des saletés dans ma boite aux lettres ! Tout ça par ta faute !

-Je ne pensais pas partir si longtemps. Déclara Rose.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que ça a été pour moi ?! Rugit-il. Douze mois ! A attendre que le Docteur et toi vous réapparaissiez.

-T'étais au courant pour le Docteur et elle ? S'exclama Jackie. Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ? »

Mickey commença à hésiter, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il vit alors les inviter qui regardaient par la fenêtre de la cuisine qui menait au salon et par la porte. Il s'empressa de les fermer pour plus d'intimité.

« -C'est vrai ! Hein, Rose, pourquoi ? Comment je pouvais lui dire où t'allais ?

-Dit le moi maintenant ! Ordonna Jackie.

-Je pourrais, parce que toi, t'es coincé ici. Ton Docteur, il a filé. Avec une autre nana, en plus. Je viens de voir son espèce de boite qui s'évanouissait dans l'air.

-Mais comment ça ? demanda Rose.

-Il t'a laissé. Ton petit ami si merveilleux. »

Rose prit sa veste qui se trouvait derrière la porte et s'en alla en courtant. Non, il n'avait pas pu faire ça. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Et Jessica ? Elle était partie avec lui. Elle ne la connaissait pas beaucoup mais elle n'aurait jamais fait ça.

Mickey se mit à la poursuite de Rose, voulant des explications. Il n'en avait pas finit avec elle.

* * *

Dans le TARDIS, Jessica avait les bras croisés et regardait le Docteur s'agiter sur la console. Elle était triste à cause des évènements récents et il lui semblait que le Docteur était énervé. Il y avait de quoi, après tout.

« -Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé… déclara-t-elle. »

Il ne répondit pas.

« - Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

-Nous allons chercher Rose et nous allons nous pencher sur le problème. Pourquoi feraient-ils un leurre ?! S'exclama-t-il ».

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, elle n'en savait strictement rien.

* * *

Rose et Mickey se trouvaient dehors, là où le TARDIS avait été auparavant. Rose cherchait autour d'elle, espérant voir la boite garée ailleurs.

« -Il n'a pas pu partir comme ça. Il m'avait promis. Déclara Rose.

-Oh, il t'a laissé tomber et il s'est envolé dans l'espace avec une autre fille. Déclara Mickey, se délectant de la situation. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait, maintenant qu'il t'a abandonné avec nous autres, terrien ? Va falloir t'y faire, hein ?

-Il me l'aurait dit.

-Je peux savoir de quoi vous parler ? Demanda Jackie qui venait de les rejoindre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Et qu'est-ce que ce Docteur a encore fait ?

-Ha, ha, ha ! Il s'est évaporé ! S'exclama Mickey en riant.

-C'n'est pas vrai ! La preuve, il m'a donné ça. Dit-elle en montrant les clefs du TARDIS. Et puis, ce n'est pas mon petit ami, il est bien mieux que ça ! Laissez-moi te dire qu'il est beaucoup plus important à mes yeux. Et ce n'est pas une nana ou une autre fille, c'est Jessica et c'est mon amie ! Défendit Rose quand elle s'arrêta soudainement en regardant sa main. »

Mickey regarda aussi sa main qui tenait la clef du TARDIS. Celle-ci s'était mise à briller par intermittence, comme le faisait la lampe sur le toit du TARDIS. Elle brillait de la couleur or, c'était beau. Soudain, la respiration sifflante de la machine se fit entendre. Rose regarda Mickey.

« -Tiens, tu vois ? Demanda-t-elle avant de parler à sa mère. Maman ! Maman, vite, rentre à la maison ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ne reste pas là ! J't'en prie, part vite, il ne faut pas ! »

Mais c'était trop tard, le TARDIS était en train de se matérialisé devant eux. Jackie, complètement étonné par ce qui se passait ne pouvait détacher son regard de la boite bleue qui venait d'apparaitre.

« -Oh ce n'est pas vrai… marmonna Rose. »

Mickey, fier que la mère de Rose est enfin vu la vérité, montra bien la boite à la femme.

« -Rose, c'est quoi ce truc là ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle. Comment tu fais ça ? »

* * *

Le TARDIS atterrit de nouveau devant l'immeuble de Rose et quelque seconde plus tard, la blonde entra en trombe dans le vaisseau.

« -Oui, j'ai menti, je sais, je suis allé voir. Déclara-t-il sans même se retourner. Mais ce crash est un leurre. J'en étais sûr. C'est trop parfait, c'est comme heurter Big Ben, à d'autres… Alors on va aller voir le pilote…

-Ma maman est ici. Coupas Rose. »

Jessica se retourna, en même temps que le Docteur pour constater que Jackie et un jeune homme se tenaient dans le TARDIS. Jackie semblait impressionner par le vaisseau, la bouche sur sa main pour atténuer son choc alors que le jeune garçon semblait plus en… colère ?

« -Oh, il ne manquait plus que ça. Râla le Docteur. Ici, on ne reçoit pas n'importe qui !

-Comportez-vous ! Gronda légèrement Jessica. Ils vous entendent.

-Docteur, vous avez brisé ma vie ! S'exclama le jeune inconnu. »

Jessica se retourna vers lui. Il semblait connaitre les Docteur et vice-versa, et aucun des deux ne semblaient apprécier l'autre. Jessica se demandait bien qui il pouvait être et pourquoi ne s'aimaient-ils pas.

« -Par votre faute, j'ai été suspecté du meurtre de Rose ! Accusa-t-il.

-C'est ce que je disais : n'importe qui. Continua le Docteur. »

Jessica lui offrit une tape sur le bras pour qu'il cesse d'être grossier. Apparemment, les choses étaient sérieuses.

« -Est-ce qu'au moins vous vous souvenez de mon nom ?

-Rickey.

-Non, Mickey.

-Non, Rickey. Continua le Docteur.

-Je connais mon nom mieux que vous.

-Pour croire que vous le connaissez, il faut être stupide.

-Maman, attends ! S'écria Rose en voyant sa mère sortir. Vous vous restez là. Toi tu te calme d'accord ? déclara-t-elle à Mickey avant de se retourner vers Jessica. Tu les surveilles ?

-Hum, ok. »

Pourtant, elle n'en eut pas besoin. Les deux hommes ne faisaient que se dévisager pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Rose ne revienne en courant.

« - Ca a été rapide. Constata Jessica.

-Elle s'en remettra. Alors, c'était un vrai vaisseau spatial ?

-Un vrai.

-C'est de la poudre aux yeux tout ça ? Mais qui sont-ils, des envahisseurs ?

-Curieuse façon d'envahir, en mettant le monde en alerte rouge. Déclara Mickey.

-Ca ce n'est pas idiot. Accepta la Docteur.

-Non, c'est même très intelligent. C'est vrai, pourquoi ont-ils fait autant de bruit s'ils voulaient envahir le monde ? Demanda Jessica, défendant légèrement le jeune homme.

-Oui, alors qu'est-ce qu'il mijote ? demanda le Docteur en regardant un écran. »

* * *

_**Hello ! Voici le chapitre 8 ! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ! Voici, donc, Jessica s'enfuit avec le Docteur mais Rose n'a pas peur, elle a confiance en la jeune femme qu'elle vient à peine de rencontrer. Jessica quant à elle, s'entend bien avec le Docteur, celui-ci l'amuse beaucoup. Dans le prochain chapitre on va voir la rencontre Jessica-Mickey ! Voilà, à la prochaine !** _


	9. Chapitre 9: Connaissances

_**Chapitre 9**_

_**Connaissances…**_

* * *

Jackie était dans sa chambre en train de ruminer sur ce qu'elle venait de voir. Le Docteur était un extra-terrestre et sa vie avait voyagé avec lui. Etait-elle en sécurité ? C'était trop pour elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

A la télévision, un journaliste rappela que si la population avait vu ou entendu quelques choses qui pourraient être extra-terrestre il fallait appeler le numéro d'urgence qui s'affichait.

Jackie hésita un peu avant de prendre le téléphone. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était que sa fille soit en sécurité et elle n'avait pas confiance en ce Docteur.

Elle composa le numéro mais il sonna occuper. Elle retenta une fois de plus mais ce fut la même chose. Pas question d'abandonner, elle ressaya et enfin quelqu'un répondit.

« -Allo ? Oui, j'en ai vu un. Un véritable extra-terrestre. Et même que ma fille est avec lui en ce moment. Je crains pour sa vie. Oh mon dieu, s'il lui arrivait malheur. S'alarma-t-elle avant de prendre une respiration et de se calmer. J'ai vu un extra-terrestre. D'ailleurs, je sais même son nom, c'est le Docteur… Il a une sorte de boite… Une boite bleue foncée… Ma fille appelle ça un TARDIS. »

* * *

Quelque part à Downing Street, les ordinateurs s'affolaient et affichaient « Alerte Rouge ».

On venait d'identifier le Docteur.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Docteur était allongé sous les grilles qui constituaient le sol. Il semblait faire quelques branchages, le tournevis sonique entre les dents. Mickey s'approcha de lui tandis que Jessica alla parler avec Rose.

« -Alors… Mickey ?

-C'est mon petit ami.

-Ah… Comment ce fait-il qu'ils se font la guerre.

-Mickey a été kidnappé par un extra-terrestre lors de ma première rencontre avec le Docteur. Il n'a pas tellement digéré. En plus, il a été accusé de mon meurtre pendant l'année ou j'étais avec lui.

-Et le Docteur ? Quelles sont ses raisons ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment… »

* * *

Mickey s'approcha du Docteur tandis que les filles parlaient entre elles. Il ne voulait pas les interrompre alors pour s'occuper, il avait décidé d'aller voir le Docteur.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faite là-dessous ? demanda-t-il au Docteur qui semblait bricoler sous la console.

-Ha, Rickey ! déclara le Docteur, le tournevis sonique entre les dents.

-Mickey. Corrigea-t-il.

-Rickey. Si je devais vous dire ce que je dois faire pour contrôler mon sublimissime vaisseau du temps, pensez-vous que vous pourriez comprendre quoique ce soit ? demanda le Docteur.

-Je suppose que non.

-Alors, taisez-vous. Répondit joyeusement le Seigneur du Temps. »

Mickey, vexé, s'en alla rejoindre les filles. Tant pis s'il les interrompait, il ne pouvait pas rester avec cet alien arrogant. Et il avait besoin de parler à Rose.

* * *

Mickey revint vers les deux jeunes femmes, apparemment énervé par le Docteur. Jessica s'avança un peu.

« -Bonjour, on n'a pas eu l'occasion de se présenter, je m'appelle Jessica Maxwell. Se présenta-t-elle. »

Elle ne faisait jamais le premier pas, mais dans ces circonstances, elle voulait essayer de vaincre sa solitude et d'aller vers les gens. Le Docteur le faisait si naturellement.

« -Euh, Mickey Smith. Vous voyager avec lui aussi ?

-Non, pas vraiment… Je viens de le rencontrer.

-Mais vous comptez le suivre.

-Mickey laisse-la. Intervint Rose

-Non, c'est rien. Assura Jessica. Et oui, je compte bien partir avec lui. Je le connais à peine, mais ce que j'ai vu me suffit. C'est un homme incroyable et il m'a sauvé la vie.

-Mais vous voyez où cela la mené ? Demanda-t-il en pointant Rose.

-C'était une erreur, il s'est excusé, c'était involontaire. Et même si cela devait arriver, personne ne sera là pour se soucier de moi… Ca ne change rien. »

Mickey fut alors à court d'arguments. Il baissa la tête, un peu gêné d'avoir attaquer la jeune femme ainsi.

Jessica hocha la tête vers Rose et partit vers le Docteur qui était toujours au sol. Les amoureux avaient surement des choses à se dire après un an.

* * *

« -Vous vous amusez bien là-dessous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Jessica ! Que faites-vous là ? Où est Rose ?

-Elle a besoin de parler à Mickey. Après un an de séparation, il semble qu'ils aient besoin de s'expliquer. Mais je pourrais vous retourner la question. Que faites-vous ?

-Je cherche un signal. Répondit simplement le Docteur.

-Celui du vaisseau dans la Tamise ?

-Exact.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-elle, essayant de se rendre utile.

-C'est gentil, mais je m'en sors bien. Et puis, je doute qu'il y ait assez de place pour nous deux ici. Répondit-il en riant. »

Jessica ne put que sourire. En effet, c'était à peine s'il y avait de la place pour lui.

Le silence revint pendant un instant. Le Docteur était concentré sur son travail alors que Jessica était concentrée sur lui, sur ce qu'il faisait. Puis, une question lui trotta dans la tête, elle avait besoin de savoir quelque chose.

« -Pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas ? demanda-t-elle subitement.

-Qui ça ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

-Mickey.

-Oh, Rickey ! C'est un idiot.

-Eh, bien… ca a le mérite d'être clair. Admettons que ce soit vrai, comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

-Parce que ça se voit… comme le nez au milieu de la figure… dit-il concentré sur son travail.

-A ce point là ? demanda-t-elle.

-Quand nous nous sommes rencontré, il avait été enlevé par un extra-terrestre en plastique. Vous devez vous en souvenir.

-Nan, désolé…

-Passons, quand nous l'avons retrouvé, il tremblait et pleurnichait comme un bébé. Nous avons réussit à nous en sortir mais une fois arriver en sécurité, Rickey n'a pas supporter la vu de mon TARDIS… Raconta-t-il. Vous auriez du le voir, il s'accrochait aux jambes de Rose comme un enfant se cachant dans les jupes de sa mère. »

Jessica ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le Docteur sourit en la voyant, il aimait son rire. Mais, la jeune femme s'arrêta vite pour ne pas être entendu de la personne concerné qui était juste de l'autre coté de la console.

« -D'accord, j'admets que ce n'est pas vraiment commun… Mais il avait peur, et c'est une réaction… hésita-t-elle en cherchant le bon mot.

-Excessive. Répondit le Docteur.

-Ok, vous avez raison. Accepta-t-elle. Pourquoi l'appelez-vous Rickey ? Son nom est Mickey et vous le savez très bien.

-Ca lui va mieux.

-Vous êtes amusant. »

Le Docteur se contenta de sourire de toutes ses dents. C'était très certainement un compliment pour lui. Puis, il se concentra de nouveau sur la jeune femme a coté de lui.

« -Vous n'êtes pas fatiguée ? Demanda-t-il. Vous avez eu une journée mouvementée et la nuit est tombée depuis un moment…

-Je vais bien, merci. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je peux rester éveillé plusieurs jours. C'est grâce à mon métier de laborantine, je dormais peu…

-Si vous le dite. J'ai presque fini… »

* * *

Rose regardait timidement son petit ami, faisant semblant de jouer avec quelques mannette de la console du TARDIS.

« -Et t'es copine avec cet andouille ? Demanda Mickey en parlant du Docteur.

-C'est pour rire, il te fait marcher. Rassura Rose. Je suis vraiment désolé. Ajouta-t-elle, sérieuse.

-Hein, tu dis ça…

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est vrai ? »

Il y eu un silence avant que Mickey ne reprenne la parole.

« -Je t'ai cherché tous les jours. A chaque coin de rue où je passais, je regardais si voyait une petite boite bleue. Durant toute une année !

-Ce n'était que quelques jours pour moi. C'est difficile de se rendre compte mais… A l'intérieur de cet engin, on perd la notion du temps. Je te jure, je ne t'ai quitté que quelques jours ! Expliqua-t-elle.

-Alors, pas assez longtemps pour que je te manque ?

-Si tu m'as manqué. Répondit Rose avec un petit sourire. »

Il y eu de nouveau un petit silence. Mickey avait un petit sourire, surement satisfait de sa réponse.

« -Eh bien, toi aussi.

-Et alors… Durant ces douze mois, tu… tu n'as pas connu quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non. Répondit Mickey, rendant Rose heureuse. C'est surtout, que toutes les filles pensaient que je t'avais tué… Ajouta-t-il maladroitement.

-Je vois. Répondit-elle, moins heureuse.

-Bon, et maintenant que tu es revenue, est-ce que tu compte rester ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant pour l'embrasser »

Malheureusement, ils furent interrompus et le baiser n'eut jamais lieu. Le Docteur venait de finir son travail.

* * *

Puis il y eu un coup de jus et il s'écria, fier de lui, en se relevant avec l'aide de Jessica.

« -Je l'ai ! J'ai bidouillé le radar, je l'ai mis en boucle pendant 12 heures. Il a suivit ce vaisseau spatial. Regardez… attendez. »

Il se mit à frapper l'écran pour le faire marcher. Jessica lui prit la main pour l'arrêter.

« -Arrêtez de taper sur tout ce que vous avez sous la main ! Gronda-t-elle, ludique.

-C'est mon vaisseau, je fais ce que je veux. Répondit-il effrontément avec un grand sourire.»

Puis l'image se mit à mouvoir sur l'écran.

« -Ca s'est le vaisseau spatial en route pour la Terre. Vous Voyez ? Sauf que, attendez, vous voyez, le vaisseau spatial à rebondit sur la Terre avant d'atterrir.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Rose.

-Le vaisseau spatial était déjà sur Terre avant de s'écraser ? demanda Jessica.

-Exact. Je ne sais pas qui sont ces extra-terrestres, mais ils ont là depuis quelques temps. La question est qu'ont-ils fait depuis leur arrivée. »

* * *

Dans le bureau du Premier Ministre à Downing Street, les Slitheens avaient remis leurs costumes. L'extra-terrestre qui était auparavant déguisé en Oliver, était maintenant vêtu de la peau du Général.

« -Qu'en dites-vous ? Demanda-t-il aux autres. Comment est la compression ? C'est curieux, je trouve qu'il y a un peu trop de leste au milieu… Déclara-t-il avant de péter un coup. Oh, ça va mieux !

-Il faudrait qu'on arrête avec ces échanges de gaz, c'est ridicule. Déclara Margaret.

-Au contraire, ça me semblait très humain. Répondit le Premier Ministre par défaut. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas laisser trainer son enveloppe. Continua-t-il en tendant la peau d'Oliver au Général pour qu'il la range.

-Dommage, je m'amusais bien en Oliver. Se plaignit-il. »

Il se dirigea vers le placard où était toujours cachée Harriet Jones. En le voyant arrivé, elle se plaqua au mur, derrière la porte. Si elle pouvait se fondre dans le mur, elle le ferait. Il posa le corps vide d'Oliver dans le placard sans se rendre compte de la présence de la députée.

« -Il avait une femme, une maitresse et un jeune fermier… Relata le Général. Ah, ça, j'étais occupé.

-Maintenant, au travail. Ordonna le Premier Ministre en quittant le bureau.

-J'ai une armée à commander ! Confirma le Général.

-Doucement… Calma Margaret. On n'en ait pas encore là. »

* * *

Harriet alla lentement ramasser l'enveloppe d'Oliver qui gisait au sol dans le placard. Elle regarda le visage de l'homme maintenant mort et place une main sur sa bouche pour retenir un hoquet d'horreur.

* * *

Le Général et les deux autres sortirent du bureau pour être interpeler par Indra qui venait vers en eux en courant, apparemment affolé.

« -Général Asquith ! Nous avons une alerte priorité code neuf ! Confirmez code neuf ! »

Les trois restèrent impassibles, se demandant ce qu'il fallait répondre. Harriet sortit de sa cachette et les espionna par la porte d'entrer.

« -Comment devons-nous réagir ? demanda à nouveau Indra.

-Code neuf… Ce qui signifierait… ? Hésita le Général

-Oh, qu'il est drôle. Essaya de plaisanter Margaret

-Si nous déclenchons maintenant le protocole d'urgences, nous avons un programme qui cherche toutes les communications de code secret. Expliqua Indra. Et l'un de ces code est : Docteur et je pense, monsieur, que nous l'avons trouvé.

-Quel genre de Docteur est-ce ? Demanda Margaret. Qui est-il ?

-De toute évidence, une sorte d'expert en affaires extra-terrestre. L'ultime expert ! Nous avons besoin de lui, monsieur, et même, immédiatement ! »

* * *

Le Docteur se mit a changé les chaines sur l'écran. Jessica et Rose était chacune d'un coté de lui, en face de la console, et regardaient le poste de télé.

« -Oh, vous avez la télé ? On aurait pu venir ici tout de suite, ça aurait été plus calme. Marmonna Jessica en scrutant l'écran.

-Vous avez raison. Accepta le Docteur.

-Combien de chaînes vous avez là ? demanda Mickey, bizarrement intéressé.

-Tout le bouquet basique.

-Et les chaînes sportives ?

-Oh, oui, j'ai le football.

-Les garçons… tous les mêmes… remarqua Jessica en regardant Mickey. »

Elle commençait à comprendre ce que le Docteur voulait dire et pourquoi il n'aimait pas Mickey. Il était si… cliché de l'homme…

Soudain le Docteur pointa à l'écran.

« -Attendez, je les connais eux.

-Vraiment ? demanda Jessica. »

L'écran montrait des gens marcher dans un couloir blanc, en uniforme. Ils parlaient d'expert en extra-terrestre.

« -L'URNU, l'unité de renseignement des nations unies. De super pointures.

-Vous les connaissez comment ? Demanda Rose.

-Il a travaillé pour eux. Déclara soudainement Mickey. Vous croyez que pendant un an, je ne me suis pas bouger les fesses ? J'ai lu plein de choses sur vous, il suffit que tu fouille un peu sur internet ou dans un livre d'histoire et tu trouve une liste de morts à la suite de son nom…

-Joli travail, bravo, Rickey. Répondit sarcastiquement le Docteur.

-Si vous les connaissez, vous devriez les aider. Proposa Jessica.

-Ils ne me reconnaitraient pas. J'ai beaucoup changé depuis cette époque. Répondit-il en s'activant un peu sur la console du vaisseau. Et puis le monde est au bord du gouffre. Il y a des extra-terrestres dehors, des vrais et des faux, je ne veux pas être mêlé à celui-ci. Je préfère la clandestinité. Et il vaut mieux ne pas montrer le TARDIS. Rickey, vous avez une voiture, conduisez-nous. Ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers les portes.

-Ca vous tuerait de dire s'il vous plait ? Demanda Jessica en le rejoignant, avec un sourire.

-Vous conduire où ? Demanda Mickey.

-Les rues sont dégagées, on va voir ce vaisseau spatial. »

Les quatre personnes se dirigèrent dehors mais s'arrêtèrent bien vite. Une lumière aveuglante était pointée sur eux, un hélicoptère au dessus de leur tête. La police se mit rapidement à les encerclés.

« -Ne bougez pas ! cria un homme dans l'hélicoptère. Vous êtes cernés. Restez où vous êtes ! »

Jessica et Rose restèrent bien aux cotés du Docteur pendant que l'armée les entourait. Mickey, lui, eu moins de courage et pris ses jambes à son cou.

« - Ah ben bravo ! Quel courage Mickey ! Merci ! Cria Jessica par-dessus le bruit. Et c'est ton petit ami ? Demanda-t-elle à Rose »

La blonde haussa simplement les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela. Jackie sortit soudain de l'immeuble pour courir vers Rose mais elle fut vite arrêtée par deux soldats.

Les trois compagnons levèrent les mains en l'air pour montrer qu'ils ne comptaient pas résister. Rose et Jessica semblait totalement perdue mais pas paniquées. Le Docteur avait le sourire et regardait l'hélicoptère au dessus d'eux.

« -Conduisez-moi à votre chef ! Déclara-t-il comme si ce n'était rien. »

* * *

_**Hello ! Voici le chapitre 9 ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Jessica vient de rencontrer Mickey et au premiers abord, elle n'a pas l'air de trop l'apprécié. Oui, j'avoue, je ne suis pas une grande fan de Mickey... Je trouve qu'il est gnangnan, cliché, peureux... Bref, je ne l'aime pas plus que ça. Oui parfois il est drole à son insu. Je le préfère grandement dans la saison 2 où je trouve qu'il a murit un peu. (Pardon à tout(e)s les fan de Mickey...) J'espère que vous avez apprécié la petite conversation entre Jess et le Doc, je me suis amusé à l'écrire ! Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu et à la prochaine !** _


	10. Chapitre 10: Qui est le Premier Ministre

_**Chapitre 10**_

_**Qui est le Premier Ministre?**_

* * *

Le Docteur, Rose et Jessica se retrouvèrent entassés tous les trois à l'arrière d'une voiture spacieuse. Le Docteur était eu milieu des deux filles, apparemment heureux de la situation tandis que Rose et Jessica restaient perplexe.

« -Dis donc, c'est super chic ! S'exclama Rose. Si j'avais su que c'était comme ça quand on se faisait arrêter, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

-Nous ne sommes pas arrêtés, nous sommes escortés. Répondit le Docteur.

-Escortés ?! S'exclama Jessica.

-Où allons-nous ? Demanda Rose.

-Où croyez-vous ? A Downing Street ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Tous les trois se mirent à rire, heureux de la situation tout autant qu'impressionnés.

« -Vous rigolez ! Contra doucement Jessica en riant.

-Nan ! Pas du tout !

-Au 10 Downing Street ? Demanda Rose pour confirmation.

-Et oui, tout juste !

-Oh mon dieu ! Je vais au 10 Downing Street ! Nous allons au 10 Downing Street ! S'écria Rose, toute excitée.

-Comment ça se fait ? Demanda Jessica.

-Je dois avouer que Mickey avait raison. J'ai visité cette planète plusieurs fois tout au long de ma vie et j'ai été remarqué.

-Ils ont besoin de votre aide. Se rendit compte Rose.

-Vous avez entendu les nouvelles, ils cherchent des experts en extra-terrestres. Et quel est le meilleur expert de tous ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Les frères Bogdanov ? Demanda Rose, faisant pouffer de rire Jessica.

-A part eux deux. Répondit vivement le Docteur, vexé, ce qui ne fit que renforcer le rire de la brune.

-Vous seriez trop content si on le disait ! Se moqua Jessica.

-Elle a raison ! confirma Rose en riant à son tour.

-Je me souviens de Lloyd Georges, il avait le don de me faire rouler sous la table. Raconta-t-il. Qui est le Premier Ministre aujourd'hui ?

-J'en sais rien, je suis partie depuis un an. Jessica ? »

Le Docteur et Rose se retournèrent vers la jeune femme pour entendre sa réponse. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche prête à la leur donner, mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle ne savait pas. Honnêtement, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était le Premier Ministre.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle pas ? Etait-elle si réservé que ça ? Au point de ne pas savoir qui était le dirigeant de son pays ? Un sentiment étrange l'envahit, ce n'était pas de la peur mais y ressemblait beaucoup. Il était temps qu'elle fasse des efforts pour sortir un peu et se familiariser avec le monde extérieur.

Sentant les regards de ses amis peser sur elle, Jessica chercha vite une excuse. Elle décida finalement de dire, une semi-vérité.

« -Je ne sais pas non plus… admit-elle.

-Quoi ? Vous ne savez pas qui est le Premier Ministre ? Demanda le Docteur.

-Tu n'as pas raté une année, toi non plus ? demanda Rose, croyant que Jessica plaisantait.

-Non, mais je ne sais pas qui il est. Je vous ai dit que j'étais solitaire. Une véritable hermine. La politique ne m'intéresse pas non plus… »

Le Docteur ne répondit rien. C'était étrange. Elle avait vécu à Londres, et même en étant cloîtrer chez elle, elle devait être au courant de ce genre de chose. Jessica essayait de faire comme si ce n'était rien, mais au fond d'elle, la panique s'installait. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de ça ? Elle n'avait dit qu'une demi-vérité car elle ne savait vraiment pas qui était le Premier Ministre mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était restée chez elle. Elle ne le savait pas car elle avait oublié... Elle avait tout oublié concernant la politique. Était-ce normal ? Jessica commençait à avoir peur.

Heureusement pour elle, la voiture s'arrêta devant l'établissement voulu. Elle ouvrit vivement la porte pour se sortir de cette situation étrange et pour le moins effrayante pour elle. Elle entendit le Docteur et Rose faire la même chose. Pourtant elle se figea, pétrifiée en voyant le monde qui les attendait. Il y avait des photographes partout qui appelait pour le Docteur qui saluait la foule, totalement à l'aise.

La jeune brune fut cependant incapable de bouger. Elle était mal à l'aise. Il y avait trop de monde, elle se sentait oppressé. La voyant ainsi figé et commencer à paniquer le Docteur lui pris la main doucement et la tira loin de la foule. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente mal.

En se frayant un chemin entre les policiers, les trois amis entrèrent au 10 Downing Street.

* * *

Jackie était dans son salon en train de parler avec des policiers.

« -Elle va bien, vous êtes sûr ? demanda-t-elle a un policier. Et elle n'a aucun problème ?

-Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que votre fille et son compagnon pourrait être en mesure d'aider le pays. Maintenant, il faut que je sache comment elle a connu cet homme, si toute fois, c'est un homme. Expliqua le policier. Si vous voulez bien sortir. Je souhaiterais parler à cette dame, seul. Continua-t-il en s'adressant aux officiers présents dans l'appartement. »

Tous quittèrent la maison, laissant ainsi Jackie avec un policier mal à l'aise et assez étrange.

* * *

Harriet Jones venait de quitter le bureau du Premier Ministre. Après avoir vu ces évènements pour le moins étrange, inhabituels et étranges, elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Elle décida tout de même de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre les autres personnes présentes dans l'établissement.

Elle arriva dans une salle où étaient rassemblés toutes les grandes personnalités qui pourraient aider à régler le problème « extra-terrestre ».

Elle passa devant un soldat, brandit sa carte et se présenta.

«-Harriet Jones, député de Flydale North.»

Puis elle se fondit dans la foule.

Le Docteur et ses deux compagnes étaient présents aussi. Ils observaient et attendaient que la réunion commence.

Indra entra, alors, et demanda aux autres hommes de se réunir et de gardez leur badges sur eux.

Jessica s'était un peu calmée mais n'était pas rassurée pour autant. Elle détestait avoir des gens autour d'elle mais elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette peur irrationnelle. Rose remarqua son malaise et s'approcha d'elle.

«-Eh, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Non, pas vraiment. Trop de monde... Répondit-elle en scrutant la foule.»

Rose lui pris la main et la serra pour la réconforter. Indra s'approcha d'eux trois et tendit une carte au Docteur.

«- Tenez votre carte d'identité. Je regrette, vos compagnes n'ont pas d'autorisation.

-Je n'irais nulle part sans elles. Répondit le Docteur.

-Vous êtes codé neuf, pas elles. Je suis désolé, Docteur. Docteur, c'est bien ça ? Elles vont devoir rester dehors.

-Non, elles restent avec moi.

-Même moi je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer là. C'est la règle, je ne peux rien y faire. Renseigna Indra.

-Ca ne fait rien allez-y. Déclara rose.

-Excusez-moi. Intervint Harriet Jones, s'immisçant dans la conversation. Vous êtes le Docteur ?».

Le secrétaire semblait exaspéré par la femme qui venait de s'inviter dans la conversation. Ils parlaient ensemble tandis que Rose, Jessica et le Docteur parlaient doucement de leur côté.

«-Vous êtes sûre ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Répondit Rose. En plus je serais avec Jessica. On veillera l'une sur l'autre.

-Oui, vous avez raison. Accepta le docteur.»

Le Seigneur du Temps s'en alla rejoindre les autres hommes politiques pour la réunion, laissant Rose et Jessica, les mains toujours liées, seules avec l'homme.

«-Je vous fait accompagner par la sécurité. Déclara-t-il en les ramenant vers la sortie.

-Laissez, je m'en charge. Intervint de nouveau Harriet. Je veillerais sur elles. Comme ça au moins, je serais utile. Venez avec moi. »

Harriet Jones conduit les deux jeunes filles dans un couloir. Elle se mit à parler les dents serrées, en chuchotant comme si elle voulait agir naturellement mais discrètement.

«-Continuez à marcher. Oui, c'est ça... Ne regardez pas en arrière. Continua-t-elle en brandissant une carte. Harriet Jones, député de Flydale North.»

* * *

Plusieurs militaires et hommes politiques étaient assis à des tables réparties dans une assez petite salle. Ils étaient tous des experts en technologie alien. Le Docteur entra en dernier dans la salle et alla s'installer sur un fauteuil au fond de la pièce. Il prit le dossier qui était posé sur sa chaise et le lit en quelques secondes, ses yeux survolant les lignes à une rapidité surprenante.

* * *

Les trois femmes se retrouvèrent en dessous de l'escalier principal de l'établissement, dans un endroit calme et isolé qui mettait Jessica plus a l'aise.

«-Votre ami, vous me confirmez que c'est un expert ? C'est bien ça ? Une sorte de... Une sorte de spécialiste des extra-terrestres ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez le savoir ? Demanda Jessica, soupçonneuse.

-Parce que… Hésita Harriet avant de fondre en sanglots. »

Rose essaya de la calmer assez maladroitement, Jessica ne pouvait pas la blâmer, elle n'était pas plus à l'aise qu'elle dans ce genre de situation. Quoique cette femme ai vu, ce devait être horrible.

* * *

Le Général venait de prendre connaissance du dossier que tous les experts avaient devant eux. Le Premier Ministre était assis derrière un bureau devant tout le monde présent tandis que le Général se tenait à ses côtés. Il se tourna vers les experts présents et leur adressa la parole.

« -Mesdames et messieurs, votre attention s'il vous plait. Ainsi que vous le voyez dans la brochure qui est devant vous, le vaisseau avait un pilote de race porcine… commença-t-il.

-Bien sûr, l'épisode vraiment intéressant c'est passé trois jours avant et le dossier a été classé toute affaire cessante. Coupa le Docteur en se levant. Un satellite, le North Sea, a détecté le signal d'une infime radiation à une centaine de brasses. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose là dessous. Vous alliez enquêter, mais que savez-vous au juste ? Que c'est arrivé. Les vaisseaux spatiaux, les porcs, l'opération de diversion… Mais d'où ça vient ? Divagua-t-il en faisant quelques pas dans l'allé. »

* * *

Harriet avait menée les deux amies dans le bureau du Premier Ministre. Elle se dirigea vers un placard et en sortit un déguisement d'homme.

« -Ils ont transformé le corps en vêtement afin de déguiser la chose à l'intérieur. Dit-elle en essayant de ne pas pleurer de nouveau.

-C'est… Horrible… murmura Jessica, les yeux ne quittant pas l'enveloppe de l'homme qui avait été vivant quelque temps auparavant.

-Remettez-vous. Allons, maintenant, on vous croit. Rassura Rose. C'est… C'est extra-terrestre. »

La jeune femme se mit à scruter le bureau, à la recherche de quelque chose.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Jessica en regardant à son tour le bureau.

-Derrière tout ça, il doit y avoir une formidable technologie… Si on trouve ce que c'est…On pourrait l'utiliser.

-Utiliser leur propre arme contre eux ? demanda Jessica en cherchant dans un placard. Ha ! Hurla-t-elle d'horreur quand un corps lui tomba dessus. »

Rose se précipita vers elle, comme Harriet et toutes les trois examinèrent le corps. Rose sembla le reconnaitre alors que Jessica n'avait aucune idée de qui il pouvait être.

« - Oh mon dieu, on dirait que c'est… »

Elle fut interrompu car l'homme qu'elles avaient vu plus tôt, sûrement le secrétaire du Premier Ministre maintenant que Jessica y pensait, entra dans le bureau en pestant.

« -Bon allez ça suffit ! La plaisanterie à assez durer ! Vous ne… il s'interrompit brusquement en voyant le corps. Oh mon dieu, c'est… C'est le Premier Ministre. Déclara Indra dans l'horreur.»

* * *

« Si des extra-terrestres font un faux crash avec un faux pilote, qui est-ce qu'ils leurrent ? demanda le Docteur, plus pour lui-même que pour les personnes présentes. »

Il essayait de trouver la solution, il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Soudain, la réponse lui vint comme une évidence. C'était tellement évident !

« -Nous ! remarqua-t-il à voix haute. Il nous leurre nous… Ce que je croyais être une diversion est un piège. »

Cela ne prévoyait rien de bon…

* * *

Jessica, devant la situation plus que critique, se mit à réfléchir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Le Docteur lui avait dit qu'il pensait que le vaisseau était une diversion, mais aux vues de ce que les extra-terrestres avaient fait à leur Premier Ministre, elle n'en était pas aussi sûre. Ils avaient attaqués les premiers, ils étaient peut-être encore présents. Ce n'était pas une diversion, c'était un piège. Et Jessica et Rose, ainsi que tous les humains présents dans la demeure étaient coincés en plein dedans. Ils étaient dans un sacré pétrin.

Soudain, une voix féminine se fit entendre. Tout le monde se retourna vers la porte d'entrée et ils virent une petite femme assez rondelette entrer à pas de loups.

« -Quelqu'un a été méchant ont dirait… ronronna-t-elle. »

Elle entra et ferma la porte derrière elle. Immédiatement, Jessica se sentit menacée, elle se plaça alors un peu devant Rose pour la protéger.

Le secrétaire regarda la nouvelle arrivante.

* * *

Jackie entra dans sa cuisine pour préparer du thé à l'inspecteur de police qui l'interrogeait toujours sur le Docteur.

« -C'était plus grand à l'intérieur. Expliqua-t-elle. C'est tout ce que je sais ! Qu'est-ce que j'y connais, moi, aux vaisseaux spatiaux ? »

Le Policier dans le salon se leva.

« -Oui, c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Cet homme est classé fauteur de troubles. Ce qui veut dire que quiconque s'acoquine avec lui est fauteur de troubles. C'est ça mon job… Eliminer les fauteurs de troubles. »

L'homme enleva sa casquette de policier pour dévoiler une fermeture éclaire sur son front. Il commença à l'ouvrir lentement tandis que Jackie faisait le thé dans la cuisine, ne se doutant pas un seul instant de la créature qu'elle venait d'inviter chez elle.

Alors que l'homme ouvrait son front pour enlever sa chair humain, une lueur bleue envahit la pièce.

* * *

« -Mais c'est impossible ! Protesta Indra. Il est partit cet après-midi. Le Premier Ministre est partit de Downing Street avec un chauffeur.

-Mais qui vous a dit ça, souvenez-vous. Répondit-elle en s'approchant. C'est moi ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. »

* * *

Le Docteur continuait ses explications en marchant lentement dans l'allée.

« -Tout dépend de nous, les experts en extra-terrestres. Les seuls qui savent comment les combattre et qui sont ensemble dans cette pièce. »

Soudain, quelqu'un péta. Les sourcils du Docteur sur haussèrent et atteignirent son front. Avait-il bien entendu ? C'était extrêmement impoli ! Il se retourna vers la source du bruit, qui s'avéra être le Premier Ministre.

« -Est-ce que vous pourriez éviter de flatuler pendant que je sauve le monde ? Demanda-t-il.

-Préférez-vous que ce soit silencieux et mortel, Docteur ? demanda à son tour le Premier Ministre en souriant follement. »

Il échangea un regard malicieux avec son Général alors que le Docteur semblait outré de ce comportement. Il comprit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais quoi ?

Le Général ôta fièrement sa casquette de gradé et atteint son front pour défaire la fermeture éclaire qui s'y trouvait. La salle prit une ambiance sombre alors que le Premier Ministre riait follement de joie. Ce qui se trouvait être le Général, il y a encore quelques seconde, laissa tomber sa peau au sol pour révéler une affreuse créature verte, géante avec des gros yeux noir globuleux.

Le Docteur resta figer sur place et regardait ce spectacle avec effroi.

* * *

Margaret leur offrit un sourire diabolique avant d'atteindre son front. Elle fit glisser une sorte de fermeture éclaire et la salle devint instantanément bleue et sombre. Jessica prit la main de Rose et se plaça un peu plus devant elle. Cette femme n'était sûrement pas humaine et il semblait à Jessica qu'elle allait changer de costume.

La peau de la femme qui avait été devant eux il y a encore quelques secondes pendait désormais sur les hanches d'une immonde créature verte. Elle avait de gros yeux noir globuleux, de longs doigts pointus et elle était terriblement grande. Là, ils étaient dans un très gros pétrin…

* * *

Jackie était toujours dans sa cuisine, mais la leurre bleue qui venait d'apparaitre l'alerta. Elle tourna la tête vers son salon, un peu effrayé et avança lentement vers la porte.

* * *

Le Docteur ne pouvait pas bouger, il regardait avec frayeur, la créature. Les aliens avait été là, devant lui depuis le début !

* * *

Jackie s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés devant la créature qui se tenait devant elle.

* * *

La créature venait de finir de se dévêtir. Elle se redressa et regarda le Docteur.

« -Nous sommes les Slitheens. Se présenta-t-elle. »

* * *

Dans le bureau du Premier Ministre, la créature verte agrippa le secrétaire par le cou et le plaqua au mur, à quelques pieds de hauteur. Les trois femmes étaient terrifiées et dégoutées par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elles.

* * *

Jackie poussa un hurlement de terreur et recula dans la cuisine. Elle se retrouva prise au piège dans un coin de meuble.

* * *

Le Premier Ministre se leva et sortit un interrupteur de sa poche.

« -Je vous remercie de garder vos cartes d'identité sur vous. Ca nous aidera pour reconnaitre vos corps pétrifié. »

Puis il appuya sur l'interrupteur. Instantanément, les experts, dont le Docteur, furent électrocutés. Le Docteur tomba à genoux alors que tout le monde hurlait de douleur.

Le Slitheen, lui, riait aux éclats devant tant de souffrance et d'agonie.

* * *

_**Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi je vais bien ! Nous venons de finir l'épisode L'Humanité En Péril ! Hourra ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, il est un peu plus long que d'habitude. Nous n'apprenons pas grand chose sur l'histoire en elle même, a part que Jessica n'est vraiment pas à l'aise entourée de trop d'inconnu encore une fois. Nous verrons plus comment elle réagit face au danger dans le prochain épisodes, puisqu'ils seront de nouveau réunit. On peut tout de même voir que Jess est assez protectrice avec Rose. Bon , j'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires et à la prochaine !**  
_


	11. Chapitre 11: Le siège de Downing Street

_**Chapitre 11**_

_**Le siège de Downing Street**_

* * *

Les experts et le Docteur criaient de douleur alors qu'ils étaient électrocutés. Le Seigneur du Temps qui était à genoux, luttait contre la souffrance pour arracher sa carte d'identité de son cou pour empêcher l'électricité de pénétrer son corps.

Le Premier Ministre le regardait avec la haine ancrée dans son regard. Le Docteur réussit à se relever et se dirigea vers le Slitheen.

« -Juste un peu trop humain pour moi ! S'exclama-t-il »

Il s'approcha encore de l'extra-terrestre et colla sa carte d'identité sur le collier qu'il avait autour du cou. Cela provoqua l'électrocution de tout les Slitheen.

Le Docteur en profita pour s'en aller.

* * *

Alors que Jessica, Rose et Harriet étaient en train de regarder mourir le pauvre homme, incapable de fuir ou d'intervenir, l'immonde créature verte fut électrocutée. Souffrant et hurlant à l'agonie, elle laissa tomber au sol, le corps sans vie du secrétaire.

* * *

Jackie Tyler était toujours coincée dans sa cuisine avec la créature mais celle-ci fut soudainement entourée d'éclairs, électrocutée.

* * *

Jessica ne savait pas d'où cela venait ni comment c'était arrivé mais elle aurait pu mettre sa main à couper que le Docteur y était pour quelque chose. Cependant, elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, il était temps de fuir.

« -On s'en va ! cria Jessica en prenant Rose par la main. »

Les trois femmes contournèrent la créature et s'enfuirent loin du bureau du Premier Ministre.

* * *

Jackie était pétrifiée de peur, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait fuir. Mickey entra soudainement dans l'appartement et vit la créature devant la mère de Rose.

« -Jackie ! S'écria-t-il. »

Sans réfléchir, Mickey prit une chaise et l'abattit sur la tête de la créature. Celle-ci chancela un peu, alors Mickey en profita pour prendre Jackie par les mains et la tirer loin de la créature.

Cependant, avant de courir plus loin, Mickey s'arrêta et sortit son portable. Il prit une photo de la créature, on ne sait jamais, ça peut être utile.

* * *

Le Docteur courait dans les couloirs pour chercher du renfort. Il trouva alors un groupe de soldats. Il s'arrêta brusquement pour leur parler d'un ton pressé.

« -Oh, vous vouliez les aliens ? Eh bien ils sont ici. Dit-il en frappant des mains. Allez, suivez-moi ! Encouragea-t-il en se remettant à courir. »

Les soldats ne posèrent pas de questions et se précipitèrent après lui, armes à la main.

* * *

Le Premier Ministre et le Slitheen hurlaient toujours de douleur sous la force du courant électrique qui les parcourrait. Pourtant, avec un élan de force, Mr. Green arracha la carte d'identité du collier du Slitheen. Le courant qui les torturait s'arrêta. Les créatures furent un peu étourdies.

Mr. Green se leva et ramassa la peau humaine qui était au sol pour aider la créature à l'enfiler.

« -Nous devons reprendre forme humaine, Dépêchons-nous. Dépêchons-nous ! S'écria-t-il. »

* * *

Alors que les trois femmes couraient dans les couloirs de Downing Street, sans vraiment savoir où elles allaient, Harriet Jones les arrêta.

« -Non, attendez ! Ils sont encore à l'intérieur ! On a besoin impérativement des protocoles d'urgence ! s'écria-t-elle en rebroussant chemin. »

Rose regarda Jessica, exaspérée et soupira avant de courir après la femme. Mais une fois arrivées dans le bureau, la créature avait reprit ses esprits et se mit à courir après elles.

« -Oh non… Demi-tour ! Cria Jessica en repartant dans l'autre sens. Je hais ces créatures… marmonna-t-elle. »

Ce fut alors le commencement d'une course poursuite dans l'établissement. Rose ouvrit une porte et poussa les deux autres à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière elle. Cela n'empêcha pas la créature verte de les suivre.

Elles passèrent dans un autre couloir, courant pour leur vie. Les femmes marchaient à l'adrénaline en ce moment, mais combien de temps allaient-elles tenir ainsi ?

* * *

Le Docteur entra en trombe dans la salle de réunion avec les soldats derrière lui.

Le Premier Ministre et le Général, de nouveau vêtu de sa peau humaine, se tenaient debout derrière le bureau. Quand ils remarquèrent les nouveaux arrivants, ils reprirent une attitude normale.

« - Où étiez-vous ? Demanda Mr. Green. »

Evidemment, le Docteur aurait du s'en douter, l'électrocution ne durerait pas éternellement et ils auraient repris forme humaine. A présent, il allait devoir convaincre les autorités. Pas facile à faire.

Les soldats se répartirent dans la pièce pour prendre le pouls de chaque personne présente mais elles étaient toutes mortes.

« -J'ai déclenché l'alarme. Continua le Premier Ministre. Il… Il y a eu ces… Ces éclairs dans tous les sens. Essaya-t-il d'expliquer. Ils étaient comme électrifiés et ensuite ils se sont effondrés. »

Un soldat se releva lentement, totalement horrifié parce qu'il venait de découvrir.

« -Je crois qu'ils sont tous morts… Déclara-t-il.

-C'est ce que je suis en train de dire. Grogna Mr. Green. Et c'est lui votre coupable. Ajouta-t-il en pointant le Docteur du doigt. C'est cet homme là. »

Le Docteur qui était resté impassible et silencieux depuis son arrivée, fut un peu étonné d'être pointé du doigt si lâchement. Il tenta néanmoins d'expliquer la situation, comme il le faisait toujours dans ce genre de situation.

« -J'ai découvert que le Premier Ministre est un alien qui a prit le corps d'un humain. »

Le Premier Ministre croisa des bras, l'air indigné. Les soldats regardèrent tous le Docteur qui commençait à se dire que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire.

« -Vous n'avez pas l'air de me croire, hein ? Demanda-t-il au soldat à coté de lui.

-Non. Répondit-il catégoriquement.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas… »

Soudain, Il se mit à fuir. L'équipe de soldat réagit instantanément et se mit à le poursuivre.

Le Docteur courut pour la vie chère. Malheureusement, il fut coincé dans un couloir. Des soldats étaient de part et d'autre de lui, l'empêchant toute autre fuite.

Il leva les mains en l'air alors que le Général se dirigea entre les soldats.

« -Comme je suis tenu de m'en référer aux protocoles d'urgence, je vous autorise à procéder à l'exécution de cet homme. »

A cet ordre, tous se mirent à charger leurs armes. Le Docteur commença un peu à paniquer.

« -Bon, écoutez, oui, vous voyez… L'idée c'est que, si j'étais vous, si je devais exécuter quelqu'un, enfin, lui mettre le dos au mur, eh bien, entre-nous, un petit conseil d'ami… Baratina-t-il quand un _ding_ se fit entendre. J'éviterais que ça se passe devant un ascenseur. »

Cela dit, il recula d'un pas pour entrer dans l'ascenseur qui s'était ouvert et sortit son tournevis sonique pour refermer les portes rapidement. Il offrit un dernier sourire aux soldats qu'il venait de prendre au dépourvu.

* * *

Les filles courraient toujours pour échapper au Slitheen qui était à leurs trousses. Jessica essaya d'ouvrir une autre porte quand l'ascenseur à proximité s'ouvrit. Le Docteur était à l'intérieur, l'air complètement serein. La créature le regardait, prêt à l'attaquer. Le Docteur se tourna vers elle, pas du tout surpris ou même inquiet.

« - Tient ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Salut ! »

Rose prit Jessica et Harriet par le bras et les obligea à courir. Il fallait profiter de la diversion que le Docteur leur offrait. Celui-ci sortit son tournevis et referma l'ascenseur.

Les trois femmes se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de salon. Rose essaya de nouveau d'ouvrir une porte.

« -C'est fermé ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Cachons-nous. Ordonna Jessica. »

Rose sa cacha derrière un meuble, Harriet derrière un paravent tandis que Jessica se cacha derrière un rideau.

* * *

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit encore, le Docteur regarda rapidement les environs avant de se remettre à courir. Il fallait qu'il mette fin à tout ça.

* * *

Le Général et les soldats n'avaient pas bougé depuis que le Docteur avait fait une sortie imprévue. Le Général donnait les ordres à suivre.

« -Je répète. Les étages supérieurs sont désormais en quarantaine. Vous devez rester où vous êtes, vous ne tenez plus compte des précédentes instructions. Vous n'obéirez qu'aux ordres émanant directement de moi. »

L'ascenseur émit de nouveau un _ding_ et les portes s'ouvrirent. Le Général et le Premier Ministre se dirigèrent à l'intérieur. Un soldat s'approcha d'eux.

« -Mr. Green, je suis désolé mais vous devez venir avec moi. Nous devons évacuer immédiatement cet immeuble.

-Sergent… Commença dangereusement Mr. Green. Avez-vous déjà pris connaissance des protocoles d'urgence ?

-Non, monsieur.

-Alors maintenant, écoutez-moi. Isolez le dixième étage, sécurisez les étages inferieurs et si le Docteur débarque en bas, dans ce cas, tirez à vue ! »

Le Premier Ministre appuya sur un bouton et l'ascenseur se referma.

Le Sergent se retourna un peu étourdi par les ordres qu'on venait de lui donner avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse.

« -Vous avez entendu ? Dépêchez-vous ! Ordonna-t-il »

Les soldats se mirent immédiatement en mouvement.

* * *

Dans l'ascenseur, le Premier Ministre regardait les chiffres des étages monter. Le Général prit la parole.

« -Et que le spectacle commence… »

Mr. Green laissa s'échapper un pet, il fit la grimace, semblant triste.

« -Je suis empoisonné par tous ces échanges de gaz… se plaignit-il. J'ai envie de me mettre tout nu !

-Pourquoi vous en priver ? demanda le Général. Vous avez un corps tellement magnifique. »

Mr. Green inspira alors profondément et commença à défaire la fermeture qu'il avait sur le font. Une lumière bleue-violette envahit le petit habitacle. Le Général enleva sa casquette et fit de même. Quitte à pourchasser ce Docteur, autant le faire dans sa véritable apparence.

* * *

La créature qui poursuivait les trois femmes entra et chantonna en les cherchant. Rose était assez mal cachée, si la créature avançait un peu plus dans la pièce, elle la verrait. Jessica fit alors signe a la blonde de la rejoindre derrière l'autre rideau. Rose prit une grande inspiration et se précipita discrètement vers le tissu.

* * *

Le Docteur descendit les escaliers puis marcha dans un couloir. Il fallait qu'il trouve ses amies. Mais le son de l'ascenseur le fit rebrousser discrètement chemin. Il se cacha derrière une porte alors que les deux Slitheen sortaient de l'élévateur.

« -Ca nous fait du bien de chasser, ça purifie notre sang. Expliqua l'une des créatures.

-On va garder cet étage en quarantaine et on va s'y cacher jusqu'à la phase terminale. »

Une fois passé devant lui, le Docteur sortit de sa cachette et reprit sa route.

* * *

Margaret Slitheen s'amusait follement à jouer a cache-cache avec les humains. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, révélant deux autres créatures vertes. Jessica regarda Rose depuis sa cachette et lui envoya un regard désespéré.

« -Mes frères. Salua la première créature.

-La chasse est bonne ?

-C'est extraordinaire. Plus on les garde enfermés et plus ils sont fauves.

-La sueur, la peur… Je sens qu'il y a une vieille fille par ici. Au parfum rassis et aux os friables.

-Et aussi deux petites jeunettes exactement comme je les aime, remplies d'hormones et d'adrénaline et suffisamment fraiches pour se plier avant de se rompre. »

La créature ouvrit le rideau où était cachée Rose. Celle-ci hurla de peur, Jessica sortit de sa cachette pour se placer devant elle comme bouclier humain.

« -Rose ! Non ! cria-t-elle. »

Harriet sortit elle aussi de derrière son paravent et hurla fort pour attirer l'attention des créatures.

« -Non ! Non ! Je me donne à vous ! Prenez-moi ! hurla-t-elle. »

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et le Docteur entra dans la pièce armé d'un extincteur. Il attaqua la première créature en face du lui qui cria à l'agonie.

« -Sortez, avec moi ! ordonna-t-il.

-Rose, le rideau ! Cria Jessica. »

A deux, les filles arrachèrent le rideau qui tomba sur le monstre. Profitant de son étourdissement, elles coururent se mettre à l'abri derrière le Docteur. Harriet fit la même chose.

« -Mais qui êtes-vous donc ? demanda-t-il.

-Harriet Jones, député de Flydale North. Se présenta-t-elle.

-Ravi de vous connaitre.

-Ravie, moi aussi ! »

Avec cette dernière phrase, le Docteur arrosa une fois de plus les créatures et tous les quatre prirent leurs jambes à leur cou.

De nouveau en pleine course dans les couloirs, le Docteur prit la tête.

« - On va aller dans le cabinet du Ministre.

-Les protocoles d'urgence se trouvent à l'intérieur. Ils donnent les instructions à propos des aliens. Répondit Harriet.

-Harriet Jones, je vous aime bien !

-Je crois que je vous aime bien aussi ! »

Alors que les extra-terrestres leur courraient après, Le Docteur sortit son tournevis pour ouvrir une porte. Jessica se tenait, essoufflée, à coté de lui.

« -Je suis contente de vous revoir. Sourit-elle. »

Le Docteur essayant d'ouvrir la porte au plus vite, ne fit que sourire en retour.

« -Vous êtes en retard. Remarqua-t-elle gentiment. C'était moins une. Tout s'est bien passé pour vous ?

-Tous les experts ont été électrocutés, la police me court après et les extra-terrestre veulent nous tuer… Oui, tout s'est bien passé. Répondit-il en ouvrant la porte et en se remettant à courir. »

Jessica rit de bon cœur et se mit à courir après lui. Elle était épuisée mais elle aimait ça. Elle adorait courir avec le Docteur. Elle prit Rose par la main, lui sourit et tous se mirent à courir vers le bureau du Premier Ministre.

* * *

_**Hello tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Désolé pour le petit retard... Bon voici donc le onzième chapitre ! Ici, on ne voit pas tellement comment agissent les personnages, on voit surtout des courses poursuites. On voit simplement que Jessica est toujours protectrice avec Rose et qu'elle a l'air d'aimer la course, tant mieux en même temps parce qu'il va en avoir beaucoup avec le Docteur ! ^^ **_

_** J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et a bientôt !**_


	12. Chapitre 12: Cours d'histoire

_**Chapitre 12**_

_**Cours d'histoire**_

* * *

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau du Premier Ministre, mais les portes n'avaient en rien empêché les extra-terrestres de les suivre. Le Docteur s'empressa de saisir une bouteille d'alcool et de la pointer avec son tournevis sonique.

« -Vous bougez et mon engin sonique va multiplier par trois l'inflammabilité de cet alcool. Wouf et bienvenue en enfer. Alors pas un geste. »

Etrangement, cela fit s'arrêter les créatures. Jessica sourit en coin, d'après l'étonnement et la fierté qu'elle lisait sur le visage du Docteur, il avait tout inventé et n'avait fait que du bluff. L'improvisation était sûrement une de ses qualités.

« -Et maintenant, une petite question, dites-moi, qui sont exactement les Slitheen ? demanda le Docteur.

-Ce sont des aliens. Répondit instantanément Harriet.

-Oui, ça j'avais compris. Répliqua poliment le Docteur. »

Jessica roula un peu des yeux. Comme si ce n'était pas évident ! En revanche, elle était curieuse… Slitheen était un drôle de nom et ils étaient la première race extra-terrestre qu'elle rencontrait. Bien qu'ils soient répugnant, elle voulait en savoir plus.

« -Qui êtes vous si vous n'êtes pas humain ? Demanda un des Slitheen.

-Qui n'est pas humain ? S'interrogea Harriet.

-Lui, n'est pas humain. Répondit Rose en pointant le Docteur avec sa tête.

-Il n'est pas humain ?

-Non…

-S'il vous plait : Shhh. Fit le Docteur.

-Excusez-moi. Fit Harriet.

-Alors quel est le programme. Demanda le Docteur en se re-concentrant sur les Slitheen.

-Mais il a l'accent du Nord. Remarqua de nouveau Harriet.

-Oui, beaucoup de planète son situé au Nord. Répondit Rose.

-J'ai dit : Shhh. Coupa le Docteur. Répondez, vous avez un vaisseau spatial caché dans la Mer du Nord émettant un signal. Vous avez compromit votre ascension au sommet gouvernement pour une invasion ?

-Pourquoi voudrions-nous envahir ce malheureux rocher ? Demanda un des extra-terrestres.

-La race des Slitheen a bien été attirée par quelque chose ici. Remarqua le Docteur.

-La race des Slitheen ? demanda une créature.

-Slitheen n'est pas le nom de notre espèce.

-Qu'est que c'est alors ? demanda Jessica, osant s'inviter dans la conversation.

-Slitheen est notre nom de famille. »

S'en suivit un nom très long et imprononçable. Jessica et le Docteur échangèrent un regard, les sourcils froncés. Une famille ? Le Seigneur du Temps se mit à sourire, pas sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« -Vous êtes une famille ?

-Une entreprise familiale. Confirma un des Slitheen.

-Vous êtes là pour le profit. Réalisa le Docteur. Et pourquoi vous attaquez-vous à un malheureux rocher ? »

Jessica le poussa un peu de l'épaule. _Malheureux rocher_ n'était sûrement pas la bonne façon de décrire la Terre. C'était une très bonne planète, pas un simple rocher…

-Euh… Excusez-moi. Que fait votre engin ? Il décuple l'inflammabilité ? demanda une des créatures.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit. S'empressa de répondre le Docteur.

-Et vous mentez ? Constata le Slitheen.

-Eh bien, j'aurai essayé. Harriet prenez un verre, je crois que ce sera le dernier. Dit-il en passant la bouteille à Harriet, derrière lui.

-Non, passez donc la bouteille à vos amies.

-Désolé… Dit-il en passant la bouteille à Rose.

-Merci. Déclara-t-elle en prenant le flacon.

-Maintenant, la chasse se termine par un massacre. Se délecta un Slitheen en jouant avec ses griffes.

-Vous croyez pas qu'on devrait courir ? demanda Rose.

-Ce serait une bonne idée, en effet. Accepta Jessica. »

Cependant, le Docteur ne fit que croisé les bras, le tournevis sonique toujours en main.

« -Voilà l'histoire fascinante de Downing Street… Commença-t-il.

-C'est pas vraiment le moment de faire un cours d'histoire… marmonna Jessica.

-Il y a deux milles ans de ça c'était des marécages ici. Continua-t-il, imperturbable. 1730, c'était occupé par un monsieur Chicken, il était sympa. 1796, c'était le cabinet du Ministre. Si les Ministres en séance étaient en danger, ils étaient protégés par les quatre murs les plus solides de Grande-Bretagne. Fin de la leçon. »

Comme une note de finalité, il atteint un bouton sur le mur et appuya dessus. Des portes et des fenêtres en métal se refermèrent alors automatiquement, séquestrant ainsi les quatre personnes dans la pièce, enfin en sécurité, loin des Slitheens.

« -Installés en 1991, ils ont un blindage en acier de huit centimètre. Dit fièrement le Docteur. Personne ne peut entrer.

-Wow ! s'exclama Jessica, heureuse.

-Et nous comment on en sort ? demanda Rose. »

Le Docteur qui affichait un grand sourire, ne répondit rien. Il regarda pendant un seconde Rose avant de soupirer. Jessica sentit sa joie la quitter instantanément.

« Pas si wow, alors… gémit-elle. »

* * *

Les Slitheens étaient à l'extérieur du bureau et se concertaient.

« -Il s'est enfermé en lieu sûr. Déclara un des aliens. On va lui couper toutes les communications avec l'extérieur. Convoquons la famille. Il est grand temps qu'on en termine une bonne fois pour toutes avec cette maudite planète. »

Et les trois extraterrestres se déplacèrent pour effectuer leur plan.

* * *

Dans le quartier des Tyler, Jackie et Mickey sortaient discrètement de l'immeuble. La police était toujours présente et menait la garde devant le bâtiment.

Pencher au coin d'un mur, le jeune homme pencha la tête pour vérifier si la voie était libre. Ils se mirent alors à courir pour se cacher derrière un pilier en pierre. Mickey fit de nouveau une vérification et tous les deux partirent en courant loin de la police.

* * *

Les journalistes étaient toujours présents devant Downing Street.

« -On ne sait encore rien des évènements se déroulant à Downing Street et pourtant il y a de nouveaux arrivant sur les lieux. Déclara l'un des journalistes. »

Il se tourna pour voir qui sortait de la limousine qui venait d'arriver.

« -C'est le capitaine James Tennent de la Royal Air Force, seulement, on ignore totalement pourquoi il se présente ici. »

Une nouvelle voiture arrive.

« -Et ça c'est, euh, Ewan McAnister, député au parlement Ecossais. Et ce qui est le plus inhabituel, on vient de me signaler Cécilia Dilain, présidente du conseil d'administration du club nautique de la mer du Nord, mais nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui peut relier toutes ces personnes entre-elles. »

* * *

Margaret Slitheen, vêtue de chair, descendit rapidement les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. Elle alla accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.

« -Capitaine Tennent, nous sommes ravi de votre présence. La réunion se déroule à l'étage. »

Aussitôt, un pet se fit entendre.

« -A la bonne heure, se réjouit le petite femme. Sa commence tout de suite »

Le Capitaine monta les escaliers et Margaret salua la personne suivante.

« -Ravie de vous voir. Ah, suivez les autres.»

Alors que les autres montaient, le Général Asquith venait de descendre et alla trouver le Sergent qui faisait une ronde.

« -Ha, Sergent. Etant donné que le Docteur a été neutralisé, les étages supérieurs sont défendus à tout le monde. »

Le Sergent ne répondit pas et dirigea directement son regard vers les personnes que l'ont faisait monter à l'étage.

« -Alors qui sont-ils ? demanda-t-il

-Vous allez le savoir, Sergent. Je veux que vous entriez en liaisons avec le département des communications. Le Premier Ministre va bientôt prendre la parole, il va s'adresser à toutes les nations du monde. »

Et, sur cela, il s'en alla, laissant un Sergent perplexe.

* * *

A l'étage, Margaret conduisait les nouveaux arrivants dans une salle pour qu'ils puissent enlever leur chair humaine.

« -C'est par ici. Indiqua-t-elle à une femme. Si vous voulez bien entrer pour vous changer. »

La femme hocha la tête et se dirigea dans la direction indiquée. On pouvait voir une lueur bleue s'échapper de la pièce.

Tandis que les uns entraient d'un coté, d'autres sortaient de l'autre. Margaret prit un cintre et récupéra la peau d'un Slitheen qui la lui tendit.

« -Maintenant, vous n'avez qu'à continuer au bout du corridor. C'est la première porte sur la gauche. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Merci. Répondit le Slitheen »

Margaret accrocha soigneusement la peau de chair humain au cintre et continua son affaire.

* * *

Mickey Smith se trouvait dans sa cuisine. Après avoir aidé Jackie à échapper au monstre vert et à fuir son appartement, il l'avait amené chez lui pour la réconforter et lui parler. A ce moment, il lui préparait du thé.

« -Vous n'avez rien de plus fort ? Se plaignit la femme.

-Oh, pas question ! Je vous ai déjà vu quand vous avez bu et c'est pas l'heure de danser la conga. Rétorqua Mickey.

-Il va falloir qu'on le dise à quelqu'un !

-Et à qui faire confiance ? D'après ce qu'on sait, c'est gars là c'est tous des gros monstres visqueux à l'intérieur. Dit-il en prenant deux stars. Et bien sur, c'est à cause de lui, de ce Docteur à la manque, qui sème la mort et la destruction partout où il passe ! Se plaignit-il. Et, il y a Rose au milieu de tout ça…

-Est-ce qu'à l'intérieur de son corps, il a de la chair verte comme les autres ? Demanda Jackie, un peu effrayée.

-Je ne me pose même pas la question. Rejeta Mickey. Mais que ce soit le cas ou non, c'est le seul homme que je connaisse qui sait combattre ces créatures.

-J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir. Sanglota Jackie. »

Mickey arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire pour se retourner vers une Jackie en larmes. Il alla maladroitement mettre ses bras autour de ses épaules dans l'espoir de la réconforter, en vain. Il s'éloigna et essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

« -Oh, non. Je vous en prie, si quelqu'un doit se mettre à pleurer, ça doit être moi. Vous êtes en sécurité dans mon appart, Jackie, personne ne viendra vous chercher ici parce que tout le monde sais que vous me détestez. Se plaignit-il.

-Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Déclara Jackie, calmée. Et ça c'est embarrassant.

-Ne m'en parlez pas. »

Tout les deux échangèrent des petits souffles amusés. La situation était gênante pour les deux. Mais Jackie se concentra de nouveau sur la situation urgente.

« -Il voulait me tuer. Et il est encore là, Mickey. Déclara-t-elle en se levant, déterminée. Cet officier de police. C'est un alien.

* * *

A l'extérieur, l'officier de police qui s'en était pris à Jackie avait de nouveau mit sa peau humaine et humait l'air, à la recherche de sa proie. Il se retourna et s'adressa à un policier.

« -Bon. Vous continuez à obtenir des informations. J'ai deux ou trois trucs à terminer. J'en ai pas encore finit avec madame Tyler… »

Le policier hocha la tête et se mit au travail.

* * *

Dans le bureau du Premier Ministre, le Docteur, Rose, Jessica et Harriet étaient toujours pris au piège. Jessica qui s'était réjouit d'être en sécurité et dispensée de course pendant un certain temps, était à présent en train de fixer le corps d'Indra, le secrétaire, qui gisait sur le sol.

Elle commença à jouer nerveusement avec sa lèvre, comme elle le faisait quand elle était soit stressée, soit perdue dans ses pensées. En ce moment, c'était un mélange des deux. Elle était triste pour l'homme et elle avait un peu peur aussi.

Le Docteur, en voyant la jeune femme si loin, le regard fixé sur le mort mais à la fois perdu dans le vide, sentit un pincement au cœur. Elle semblait troublée et toute à l'heure, elle avait été terrifiée de se retrouver autour d'autant de monde. Et c'était de sa faute, c'était lui qui l'avait entrainé là dedans.

Il reporta son regard sur Rose qui parlait tranquillement avec Harriet, essayant de lui expliquer simplement la situation. Il avait ressentit ce genre de pincement avec elle aussi au début de leurs aventures, mais jamais aussi fortement. C'était passager, mais avec Jessica, c'était un pincement douloureux qui mettait un certain temps avant de le quitter entièrement.

Il avait remarqué que sa curiosité envers la jeune femme s'était atténuée un peu et avait été remplacé par autre chose. Par quoi ? Il ne pourrait le dire, mais il n'était plus aussi curieux qu'a leur rencontre. Bien sûr, il avait toujours envie de savoir qui elle était, mais c'était plus devenu de l'intérêt que de la curiosité.

Son idée de la prendre comme compagnon pour mieux enquêter sur elle venait de perdre tout son sens. Non, maintenant il ne voulait plus l'étudier comme si elle était un sujet scientifique intéressant… Maintenant, il la voyait comme une femme brillante qui ferait un excellent compagnon et aussi une excellente amie pour Rose.

_« -Seulement pour Rose ? _Pensa-t-il. »

Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensé. Que lui prenait-il, il n'avait pas l'habitude de penser de ses compagnons ainsi. Pourtant, il était vrai qu'il aimait lui parler et s'entendait plutôt bien avec elle.

_« -Mais avec Rose aussi !_ Pensa-t-il instantanément. »

Qu'avait-elle de plus que Rose ?

_Rien, absolument rien_. Essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

Mais en reportant son attention sur Jessica, le pincement s'intensifia, en la voyant, bouleversée. Il décida d'éloigner le corps, de le mettre loin de sa vue. Peut-être qu'elle se sentirait mieux.

Il le porta alors et se dirigea vers le placard, sous le regard perplexe mais reconnaissant de Jessica. Il s'adressa alors à Harriet, qui s'était installé à la table pour feuilleter les protocoles d'urgence.

« -Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

-Qui ? Répondit vaguement Harriet.

-Ce type ! Le… Le secrétaire ou le député, peut-importe comment on dit. Expliqua le Docteur. »

Harriet se leva et alla voir le corps que le Docteur venait de placer à coté du corps du Premier Ministre, dans le placard.

« -Je n'en sais rien. Répondit-elle avec désinvolture. Je lui aie parlé, je lui aie apporté un café… Je ne lui aie jamais demandé son nom.

-Indra… Déclara faiblement Jessica.

-Pardon ? demanda le Docteur, n'ayant pas bien entendu.

-Il s'appelait Indra, je crois… Précisa-t-elle.

-Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Rose.

-Euh, en bas, avant la réunion, j'ai entendu quelqu'un l'appeler ainsi… «

Le Docteur regard Rose passer un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, elle ne semblait pas bien du tout, elle était pale et son regard était toujours sur le corps.

Reportant son attention sur le corps d'Indra, le Docteur croisa les mains du défunt sur sa poitrine.

« -Désolé… murmura-t-il. »

Il sortit de ce placard, de nouveau plein d'énergie et il lui semblait que Jessica était moins triste en le voyant ainsi.

En effet, elle n'aimait pas les morts. Elle était terriblement désolée pour ce jeune homme et elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise près du corps. Rose avait essayé de la réconforté, ça n'avait que très peu marcher. Mais dès qu'elle vit le Docteur se lever, enfiler de nouveau son rôle d'homme concentré et motivé, prêt à sauver tout le monde. Jessica aimait cet aspect de lui, il lui redonner du courage. Et c'est ce qu'elle sentit coulée en elle à ce moment, de la force et du courage. Sa source ? Son homme de l'espace.

_« -Mon homme de l'espace ?_ S'exclama-t-elle dans sa tête. _Je ne le connais que depuis un jour ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?! »_

Mais quand elle y réfléchissait bien, elle se sentait en sureté près de lui. Elle n'avait peur de rien, elle n'était plus la jeune asociale qui resterait cloitrée chez elle tout les jours. Avec le Docteur, elle était pleine de vie, elle n'avait plus peur d'entamer une conversation, de rire, et de laisser sa joie l'envahir. Elle n'avait plus peur de ses émotions. Avec le Docteur, le mur qu'elle s'était construit pour se protéger du monde, se fissurait.

Le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonique et s'adressa à Rose qui cherchait quelque chose sous tous les meubles.

« -Bon, alors. Est-ce qu'on a un terminal d'ordinateur ? demanda-t-il en pointant son tournevis sur les fenêtres.

-Non, ce bureau est une antiquité… Répondit Rose. Je ne comprends pas, quand ils ont tués le Premier Ministre, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas pris son apparence ? demanda-t-elle

-Ben, peut-être que ça ne rentrait pas ? Tenta Jessica. »

Rose se retourna vers elle, surprise par sa réponse alors que le Docteur affichait un sourire, mi- fier, mi-étonné.

« -C'est vrai, les Slitheen sont assez imposant et la femme que nous avons vu dans le bureau tout à l'heure n'avait pas vraiment la taille mannequin. Essaya-t-elle d'expliquer.

-Elle a raison. Dit le Docteur. Il était trop mince. Ces bestioles, il leur faut des humains, grande largeur.

-Mais, enfin, les Slitheen mesurent… Deux mètres cinquante. Comment elles font ? demanda de nouveau Rose.

-C'est vrai, c'est étrange. Acquiesça Jessica.

-Il y a un système autour de leur cou qui créé une compression et comme ça, ça les permet de se rapetisser. C'est pourquoi il y a tout ce gaz, à cause des échanges internes.

-C'est écœurant… marmonna Jessica.

-C'est pratique cette compression, je pourrais rentrer dans un 36. Déclara Rose.

-Rose ! S'indigna Jessica en riant légèrement. »

La blonde sourit, contente d'avoir redonné le sourire à son amie. Le Docteur aussi sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres, mais personne ne le vit, comme il était toujours en train de scanner les fenêtres. Il était content de l'entendre rire à nouveau. Il avait été inquiet de ne plus l'entendre pendant un certain temps. Il aimait son rire...

_On se concentre…_ se gronda-t-il.

« -Excusez-moi, beaucoup de gens sont morts, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter. Réprimanda Harriet.

-On finit par s'endurcir aux catastrophes quand on est son amie. Répondit Rose, ludique.

-C'est quand même une amitié plutôt bizarre. Répliqua le député.

-Exceptionnelle, vous voulez dire. Marmonna de nouveau Jessica sous son souffle pour que personne ne l'entende. »

Cependant, Rose l'entendit et elle lui lança un regard mi-taquin, mi-curieux.

Le Docteur intervint soudainement, empêchant Rose de se poser plus de question qu'elle n'était déjà en train de faire.

« -Harriet Jones. J'ai déjà entendu son nom là avant. Harriet Jones… Vous n'avez pas été célèbre pour quelque chose ? demanda-t-il

-Oh, euh, à peine.

-Qu'est-ce que ça me rappelle ? Harriet Jones…

-Je suis député depuis longtemps mais, c'est pas ça qui va nous aider pour le moment. Rejeta-t-elle. Les protocoles ne servant pas à grand-chose… Ils ont réunit les personnes susceptibles d'aider et ils les ont toutes tuées !

-Charmant… remarqua Jessica.

-Est-ce que ça ne continent pas des codes de défenses nucléaires ? demanda Rose. Parce qu'on pourrait essayer de les bombarder peut-être… »

Harriet regarda la jeune femme, les yeux grands ouverts.

« -Vous êtes une jeune fille extrêmement violente. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Je suis sérieuse, on pourrait le faire.

-Ce n'est pas là dedans qu'il faut chercher. Oui, les armes nucléaires ont besoin d'un code, c'est vrai. Mais il est gardé par les Nations Unies.

-Redites-moi ça. Intervint soudainement le Docteur.

-Quoi ? A propos des codes ?

-Tout ce que vous avez dit.

-Hum… Eh bien, les îles Britanniques n'ont aucun accès aux armes atomiques sans une autorisation spéciales des Nations Unies.

-Ca ne les a jamais arrêtés en tout cas. Répliqua Rose.

-Exact. Et aux vues des expériences passées, j'ai alors voté contre ça et, grâce au ciel, ça à marcher. Les codes ont été retirés des mains du gouvernement et donné aux Nations Unies. »

Jessica remarqua que le Docteur était silencieux. Ce qui était étrange venant de lui. Elle vit qu'il semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

« -Docteur ? demanda-t-elle

-C'est important pour vous ? demanda Harriet qui venait aussi de remarquer son état.

-Oui, tout est important.

-Au moins, si on savait ce que les Slitheens veulent faire… Continua Harriet avant de faire une pause. Ecoutez-moi, je dis Slitheen comme si c'était normal.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent vouloir ? Demanda Rose »

Dans cette pièce, Rose était sûrement la plus habitué à poser ce genre de questions. Elle avait déjà fait quelques aventures avec le Docteur. Jessica, elle, restait silencieuse et observait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose, elle ne pouvait donc pas aider, simplement regarder. En politique non plus, elle ne s'y connaissait pas… Elle se sentait un peu inutile en ce moment et elle se demandait bien comment elle serait sur la prochaine aventure.

_Et s'il n'y avait pas d'autres aventures ?_ pensa-t-elle.

C'est vrai, le Docteur lui avait demandé de voyager avec lui parce qu'elle avait piqué sa curiosité avec l'ombre élémentaire, mais s'il se rendait compte qu'en fait, elle n'était pas intéressante. Et s'il pensait qu'elle était nulle et qu'il préférait voyager avec Rose ? Elle devrait retourner à Londres et vivre sa vie morne et plane de musicienne asociale. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Pas après tout ce qu'elle à découvert avec cet homme incroyable.

« -En tout cas, s'il ne sont qu'une famille alors ce n'est pas une invasion. Répondit le Docteur, coupant ainsi ses pensées. Ils n'ont pas l'intention d'asservir le monde. Ils sont surement là pour l'argent, ça veut dire qu'ils ont besoin d'un élément existant sur Terre qui a de la valeur pour eux.

-Comme quoi ? Demanda Jessica, bien décidée à se rendre utile.

-De l'or ? Du pétrole ? demanda Harriet. Ou de l'eau !

-Vous êtes très forte aux devinettes. S'amusa le Docteur.

-C'est gentil. Remercia la femme.

-Harriet Jones… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de connaitre votre nom. Se demanda-t-il encore une fois. »

Soudain, un portable bipa. Rose sursauta et atteignit sa poche arrière de jeans.

« -Ha, c'est moi.

-Mais on est isolé et vous avez eu ce signal ? S'interrogea Harriet.

-Il capte n'importe où, c'est un super téléphone. Répondit Rose en sortant le téléphone que le Docteur lui avait modifié.

-Alors on peut téléphoner pour qu'on vienne nous aider ! Vous avez des contacts ! S'exclama Harriet à l'adresse du Docteur.

-Ils sont tous morts, c'est trop tard.

-C'est Mickey… interrompit Rose.

-Oh, dites à votre stupide petit copain qu'on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Râla le Seigneur du Temps.

-Ah oui ? Il n'est pas si stupide que ça, regardez… Dit-elle en tendant le téléphone au Docteur. »

Le docteur empoigna le portable et instantanément Jessica vint s'appuyer sur son épaule pour voir par-dessus celle-ci. Le Docteur aurait rallé en temps normal mais étrangement, l'avoir si près de lui ne le dérangeait pas. Tous les deux regardèrent l'écran qui montrait une photo prise par Mickey. Un Slitheen…

* * *

**Hello tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ! Moi je vais bien , merci ^^ Alors ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, il est plus long que les autre car je ne trouver pas le bon moment pour couper. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas. Ici, j'ai eu beaucoup de rupture de scènes donc je n'ai pas pu réellement avancé dans l'histoire mais je me suis rattraper vers la fin où l'ont voit ce que le Docteur pense sur Jessica et ce que Jessica pense sur lui. J'espère que cela vous a plu et je vous dit à bientôt !**


	13. Chapitre 13: C'est mon choix

_**Chapitre 13**_

_**C'est mon choix**_

* * *

Mickey était dans son appartement avec Jackie, la mère de Rose, alors qu'il était au téléphone avec cette dernière.

« -… Nan ! Nan, nan, nan ! Pas _juste_ un alien mais un _véritable_ alien ! Expliqua-t-il. Tout transpirant, puant et dégoutant. Et le pire dans tout ca, c'est qu'il a voulu nous tuer.

-J'aurais pu mourir ! Appela Jackie depuis la porte. »

* * *

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien à présent ? demanda Rose dans le bureau du Premier Ministre. Non, ne me la passe pas. Répond-moi. »

Le Docteur arriva derrière Rose et lui ôta le téléphone de l'oreille pour continuer lui- même la conversation.

« -C'est Rickey ? Bouclez-la et allez vous asseoir à votre ordinateur. Ordonna-t-il. »

* * *

« -C'est Mickey ! Et pourquoi je le ferais ? »

* * *

« -Eh bien, Mickey le crétin, je vous direz volontiers autre chose mais,… j'ai besoin de vous… déclara difficilement le Docteur. »

Jessica et Rose se regardèrent avant que de grand sourire se dessine sur leurs lèvres.

* * *

Quelque minutes plus tard, Mickey était assis devant son ordinateur et naviguait sur le site internet d'U.N.I.T, comme lui avait ordonné le Docteur.

Il cliqua sur une fenêtre et instantanément, l'ordinateur lui demanda un code.

« -Il faut un mot de passe, informa-t-il, toujours au téléphone avec le Docteur. »

* * *

A Downing Street, le Docteur avait branché le téléphone de Rose sur l'interphone qui se trouvait sur la table. Tous était aux cotés du Seigneur du Temps pour entendre la conversation.

« -Redites-moi ça. Demanda-t-il.

-On a besoin d'un mot de passe. Répéta Mickey, maintenant audible par tout le monde.

-BUFFALO. Deux F, un seul L. Informa-t-il. »

* * *

Mickey coinça le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule pour écrire le mot de passe avec ces deux mains. Jackie posa un tasse de thé devant lui et s'installa à ses cotés.

« -Ca donne quoi ce site internet ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tous les secrets de l'humanité son contenu là-dedans. Expliqua Mickey. Ils connaissent la présence des aliens depuis des années et ils nous ont laissé dans l'ignorance. »

* * *

Le Docteur qui entendait la conversation décida d'intervenir. Il ne fallait pas trainer, le temps pressait et cette discutions ne faisait que les retarder.

« -Mais vous êtes né dans l'ignorance. Appela-t-il pour Mickey.

-Arrêtez de l'embêter. Gronda Rose »

Jessica ne dit rien mais donne une claque sur le bras du Docteur en guise de réprimande. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement Mickey, et elle le connaissait à peine, mais être grossier avec lui n'aiderais en rien.

* * *

« -Merci bien. Répondit sarcastiquement Mickey. »

Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce Docteur… Puis il reporta son attention sur l'ordinateur.

« -Le mot de passe à nouveau ? demanda-t-il. »

* * *

« -Vous le répétez jusqu'à ce que ça marche. Ordonna de nouveau le Docteur. »

* * *

Mickey passa alors le téléphone à Jackie qui était penché au dessus de son épaule pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Celle-ci le prit vivement et s'installa dans un siège, écoutant la conversation à l'autre bout du fil.

* * *

« -Big Ben. Pourquoi les Slitheens s'en sont pris à Big Ben ? Se demanda le Docteur, se remettant en mouvement.

-Vous l'avez dit. Intervint Harriet en donnant un verre de vin à Rose. Ils ont réunit les experts pour les exterminer. Précisa-t-elle en tendant un autre verre au Docteur »

Harriet alla chercher un autre verre et le donna à Jessica. Celle-ci le prit en la remerciant, gouta une gorgé et grimaça immédiatement. Dieu, elle détestait ce vin. Elle n'aimait pas l'alcool en général mais celui-là. Elle avala sa gorgé en grimaçant et alla poser son verre sur la table, en s'assurant qu'elle n'y toucherait plus.

« -Ils aurait pu le faire plus discrètement. Constata-t-elle, en essayant de participer à la conversation en cours.

-Oui, ils auraient pu les réunir sur un ballon météo et ne pas risquer de détruire le centre de Londres. Confirma le Docteur.

-Les Slitheens se cachaient, puis ils mettent la planète en alerte rouge… Pourquoi ils agissent comme ça ? demanda Rose, essayant de raisonner. »

* * *

Jackie, qui écoutait au téléphone, fut accablé d'entre sa fille parlé de cette situation avec tant d'aisance et de normalité.

« -Oh… Ecoutez-la, celle-là… »

* * *

« -J'essaye de trouver une solution. Grogna Rose au ton de sa mère. »

Jessica sentit que les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger. Elle avait très bien compris que Jackie n'aimait pas que sa fille traine avec le Docteur. Maintenant, ils étaient tous en danger et bloquer dans cette situation. Elle n'allait sûrement pas laisser faire cela, surtout que Jackie n'était pas du genre à se taire quand quelque chose la dérangeait.

* * *

« -Et moi, j'ai une question, si cela ne vous dérange pas trop. Rétorqua-t-elle. Parce que depuis que cet homme est entré dans nos vies, j'ai été victime d'une agression dans la rue, j'ai trouvé des créatures directement venues de l'enfer dans mon salon et ma fille disparait régulièrement de la surface de la Terre. Accusa-t-elle.

-Je t'ai dit ce qui c'était passé. Répondit Rose de l'autre coté de téléphone, déjà fatiguée d'entendre ce discours.

-C'est à lui que je parle ! J'ai compris votre façon de vivre, Docteur. Et peut-être que vous vous croyez malin et intelligent de vivre comme ça, mais encore une question, et je vous conseil d'y répondre, est-ce que ma fille est en sécurité ? »

* * *

A ces mots, le visage du Docteur s'était fermé, et il semblait à Jessica qu'il était triste. En le regardant bien, elle pourrait presque même voir de la culpabilité dans ses yeux.

Rose cependant, ne vit rien et répondit à sa place.

« -Je vais bien. Rassura-t-elle.

-Est-ce qu'elle est sécurité ? demanda à nouveau Jackie, ignorant Rose. »

Le Docteur ne répondit toujours rien, il avait l'air partagé, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« -Et va-t-elle toujours être en sécurité ? Vous pouvez me le promettre ? »

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel le Docteur regarda Rose. Celle-ci le regardait tristement, comprenant que cela devait être difficile pour lui d'entendre sa mère et de devoir répondre.

« -Alors, quelle est votre réponse ? demanda de nouveau Jackie. Et qu'en est-il de cette autre jeune femme ? »

Jessica fut surprise d'entendre Jackie parler d'elle. Elle regarda tristement le Docteur puis Rose. La mère de la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu à quoi cela ressemblait une journée avec le Docteur, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi sa fille ou Jessica avaient fait ce choix.

Jessica ce rendit compte que si le Docteur ne pouvait pas protéger Rose, il ne pouvait pas toujours la protéger non-plus. Elle devrait avoir peur de cette pensé, surtout lorsque l'ont sais que le danger implique des extraterrestres et des choses totalement inconnues. Mais non, elle ne ressentait aucune peur et aucune angoisse.

Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'il y aurait des dangers mortels, mais elle ne renoncerait pour rien au monde à cette vie. La vie avec le Docteur lui paraissait incroyable, et elle ne le connaissait que depuis la veille. Rose avait déjà fait plusieurs voyages avec lui et il suffisait de la regarder. Jessica voyait une fille épanouie, heureuse et intelligente.

« -J'ai fait mon choix. Je ne le regrette pas. Répondit Jessica en ne quittant pas les yeux du Docteur. »

Lorsque le Docteur lui avait demandé de voyager avec lui, elle avait fait son choix. Elle ne le changerait pour rien au monde.

* * *

Alors que le silence régnait de l'autre coté de téléphone, l'écran d'ordinateur du Mickey changea et capta de nouveau son attention. Le jeune homme tapota furieusement le bras de Jackie pour attirer son attention et lui reprit le téléphone.

« -On y est. Déclara-t-il. »

* * *

Immédiatement, le Docteur sortit de son état calme et silencieux et se remit en action. Ce changement si soudain, surpris Jessica. Le Seigneur du Temps se replaça devant l'interphone.

« -Alors maintenant, en haut sur la gauche. Indiqua le Docteur. En haut du tableau, il y a une colonne avec une icône. Des petits cercles concentriques… Cliquez dessus. »

* * *

Mickey s'exécuta et immédiatement, des ondes apparurent sur l'écran faisant des bruits étranges, comme un sonar.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il. »

* * *

« -Les Slitheens ont un vaisseau spatial dans la Mer du Nord transmettant un signal, alors silence, laissez-moi comprendre ce que ça veut dire. »

* * *

Jackie était contrariée qu'on l'ait interrompue.

« -Il va devoir me répondre… rappela-t-elle à l'adresse de Mickey.

-Oh, shhh ! fit-il. »

* * *

« C'est une sorte de message. Remarqua le Docteur, toujours à l'écoute du signal.

-Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda Jessica.

-J'en sais rien, ça répète toujours la même chose en boucle. »

Soudain une sonnette retentit dans le haut-parleur. Jessica haussa les sourcils.

« -Silence ! Siffla le Docteur. »

* * *

« -Mais ce n'est pas moi ! Se plaignit Mickey. Vous pouvez aller voir qui c'est ? demanda-t-il à Jackie.

-Il est trois heures du matin ! fit valoir la femme.

-Et bien, allez leur dire, ne vous gênez pas… répondit-il sèchement. »

La blonde ne répondit rien et se leva pour aller ouvrir malgré son mécontentement.

* * *

Jessica qui avait entendu Jackie, haussa fortement les sourcils en surprise. Trois heures du matin ? Cela voulait dire qu'elle était debout depuis sept heures la veille ? D'accord, elle avait souvent eue des nuits blanches sans en être affectée le lendemain mais là, comment faisait-elle pour tenir encore debout avec la journée mouvementée qu'elle venait d'avoir ? Peut-être qu'elle ne tenait que sur l'adrénaline.

Si c'était le cas, lorsque cette aventure serait finie, elle tomberait de fatigue. Si toute fois, elle réussit à survivre.

_Bien sûr que tu va survivre,_ pensa-t-elle. _Le Docteur va nous sauvé, j'ai confiance en lui. Et quand ce sera fait, je vais me jeter dans mon lit et hiberner pendant le reste de la semaine…_

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le Docteur.

« -C'est apparemment retransmis dans l'espace. A quoi ça peut servir. Se demanda-t-il.

-Euh, ça peut être une information qu'ils veulent partager… proposa Jessica.

-Bonne idée. Félicita-t-il.

-C'est ça ? demanda Harriet.

-J'en sais rien. Répondit-il. »

* * *

Jackie se dirigeait vers la porte alors que la sonnette retentit encore une fois.

« -J'arrive. Souffla-t-elle. »

Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte, révélant ainsi le policier-Slitheen qui se trouvait chez elle plus tôt et qui avait voulu la tuer.

« -Madame Tyler. Déclara-t-il. »

Jackie referma vivement la porte, s'adossant dessus pendant un seconde, avant de se diriger en courant dans la chambre de Mickey en criant d'affolement.

« -C'est encore lui ! S'affola-t-elle. C'est la chose ! Expliqua-t-elle en faisant des mouvements de bras. Le Slikin ! Essaya-t-elle à nouveau d'expliquer. »

Mickey s'adressa immédiatement au Docteur dans son téléphone.

« -Ils nos ont trouvé ! »

* * *

A ces mots, la pression et la panique monta d'un cran dans la salle. Le Docteur parlait plus vite et était plus pressent.

« -Il me faut le signal tout de suite ! Ordonna-t-il.

-Laissez tomber le signal. Intervint Rose, paniqué. Sort maman ! Sortez immédiatement tous les deux ! Cria-t-elle dans l'interphone. »

* * *

Mickey avait toujours le téléphone contre son oreille. Il se leva et saisit sa batte de baseball, jugeant que cela ferait une bonne arme.

« -Non, c'est impossible. Il bouche la porte d'entrée. Informa-t-il en sortant dans le couloir ».

* * *

Devant la porte de l'appartement du Mickey, le policier-Slitheen enlevait sa casquette et défit lentement la fermeture qu'il avait sur le front. Il se changeait.

* * *

Mickey et Jackie était adossé au mur du couloir, essayant de se cacher. Ils jetèrent un regard sur la porte d'entrée et virent une lueur bleue encadré celle-ci, puis il y eut des cris de créatures.

« -Oh, c'est pas vrai… Se plaignit Mickey. Il enlève sa peau. Il va nous tuer ! »

* * *

Dans le bureau du Premier Ministre, tout le monde était paniqué. Le Docteur était appuyé sur la table, concentré, cherchant surement une solution pour sortir la famille de rose de ce pétrin.

Jessica le regardait et réfléchissait en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres. Elle essayait de trouver tout objet que pouvait avoir Mickey chez lui qui pourrait l'aider à se défendre contre cette créature.

Rose était silencieuse mais tellement paniquée. Sa mère et son petit-ami étaient sur le point de se faire tuer par un extraterrestre. Elle avait peur.

Harriet fut seule qui ne put rester calme. Elle se mit à paniquer et à agiter furieusement ses mains.

« -Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de le stopper quand même ! Cria-t-elle. Vous êtes supposé être un expert, alors vous devez trouver une solution ! Commanda-t-elle au Docteur. »

Jessica fusilla du regard le député, indignée. Cela faisait deux fois qu'on lui faisait des reproches alors qu'il faisait tout pour leur sauver la peau. Elle décida de répliquer en prenant sa défense.

« -Hey ! Ca ne se fait pas sur commande ! Laissez le réfléchir ! »

Le Docteur fut surpris que la jeune femme réservée prenne sa défense aussi vivement et spontanément. Il en était reconnaissant mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y penser, il devait trouver une solution. Tout le monde comptait sur lui.

« -Merci. Déclara-t-il à l'adresse de Jessica. Et Harriet, croyez-moi, j'essaye. »

* * *

Dans l'appartement de Mickey, le jeune homme se mit au milieu du couloir, prêt à accueillir le monstre qui allait traverser sa porte.

« -Je m'en occupe Jackie. Sauvez-vous. Courrez, ne vous retournez pas. »

* * *

Rose ne tenait plus, elle entendait tout et était morte de peur. Elle saisit fermement la chaise que se tenait devant elle et regarda le Docteur.

« -C'est ma mère. Informa-t-elle. »

Comme si cela avait été une formule magique, le Docteur rebondit sur ses pieds et se mit à marcher en parlant rapidement. Il venait de passer dans un mode de réflexion sans faille. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

« -Bon, si on veut découvrir leur faiblesse, il faut découvrir d'où ils proviennent, de quelle planète. Expliqua-t-il à la hâte. Et à en juger par leur forme ignoble, ça nous limite à cinq milles planètes qui ne sont pas trop éloignées. Bon, qu'avons-nous sur eux. Informations ! ordonna-t-il.

-Ils sont verts. Répondit immédiatement Rose.

-Oh ! Quoi d'autre ? demanda-t-il, le regard fixé droit devant lui.

-Ils ont l'odorat très développé. Ajouta Jessica.

-Et puis, quoi d'autre ? demanda-t-il.

-Ils sentent l'adrénaline ! Continua Rose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a d'autre ? Motiva-t-il.

-La modification génétique. Déclara Harriet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a d'autre ?

-Le vaisseau dans la Tamise, vous m'avez dit que le moteur faisait des remous. Se souvint Jessica.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a d'autre ? »

* * *

Mickey brandissait sa batte de baseball alors que Jackie était caché dans son dos, accrochée à lui.

Des éclats de bois provenant de la porte volèrent soudainement en l'air. Le Slitheen essayait de détruire la porte avec ces griffes et il y arrivait plutôt bien.

« -Il va enter ! Prévenu Mickey. »

* * *

Les trois filles continuaient à chercher furieusement des informations pouvant aider le Docteur à déterminer leur provenance.

« - Oh ! La chasse est un rituel pour eux ! Se souvint Rose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a d'autre ? répétait encore le Docteur.

-Attendez une minute ! Intervint Harriet. Vous avez remarquez, quand ils pètent, excusez-moi du mot, cela ne sens pas le pet ordinaire, excusez-moi du mot, pardonnez-moi, ca sent autre chose… Déclara-t-elle dans une vitesse incroyable. En fait, ca sent un peu comme…

-La mauvaise haleine ! Crièrent Rose et Jessica à l'unisson.

-Oui ! Oui, c'est ça ! Compléta Harriet.

-Le calcium qui se décompose ! En plein dans le mille ! Félicita le Docteur en se dirigeant à l'autre extrémité de la table.

-On a trouvé maman ! Cria Rose dans l'interphone. »

* * *

La porte de l'appartement de Mickey cédait.

« -C'est trop tard ! Cria-t-il dans le téléphone. »

Le Slitheen était à deux doigts de déchirer la porte.

* * *

Les filles regardaient le Docteur alors qu'il commençait à parler sans s'arrêter. Jessica se demandait quand est-ce qu'il respirait, mais elle l'admirait en même temps. Il réfléchissait à une très grande vitesse.

« -Phosphate de calcium, calcium organique, calcium vivant. Ces créatures fabriquent du calcium vivant ! Quoi d'autre, quoi d'autre ? Ils ont un surnom. Oui ! Ca nous ramène à une seule planète : Raxacoricofallapatorius ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Jessica ne put s'empêcher de sourire a son excitation malgré la situation.

* * *

Mickey n'était pas vraiment du même avis que Jessica. La porte allait s'effondrer dans quelques secondes et tous ce qu'ils avaient, c'était le nom imprononçable d'une planète.

« -Oh, génial ! On va leur envoyer des cartes postales ! Cria-t-il. »

Et soudain, la porte s'effondra.

* * *

Le Docteur qui venait enfin de trouver la solution, sauta au plus près de l'interphone et cria sur Mickey.

« -Rentrez dans la cuisine ! Ordonna-t-il ».

* * *

Les deux personnes s'exécutèrent volontiers et allèrent à reculons dans la cuisine. Le Slitheen était à présent dans le couloir et fonçait dans la porte que venaient de barricader Jackie et Mickey avec une chaise.

« -Il va nous déchiqueter ! cria Jackie. »

Le Slitheen frappait son épaule contre la porte dans l'espoir de la faire sauter.

* * *

Le Docteur était frénétique, il parlait avec une rapidité remarquable.

« -Le calcium s'affaibli par compression donc acide acétique : vinaigre ! Cria le Docteur

-Oui ! Comme Hannibal. Remarqua Harriet.

-Oui ! Comme Hannibal. Confirma-t-il. Mickey, vous avez du vinaigre ?

-Comment je le saurais ? Se plaignit-il de l'autre bout du fil

-C'est votre cuisine ! Appela Jessica.

-Placard à coté de l'évier, étagère du milieu. Indiqua Rose. »

* * *

Jackie qui avait peur pour sa vie et voyait que Mickey ne les aidait pas, arracha le téléphone de l'oreille de celui-ci.

« -Donnez-moi ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ? demanda-t-elle.

-N'importe quoi avec du vinaigre. Répondit le Docteur. »

Jackie posa le téléphone sur le plan de travail et pris un récipient en plastique dans l'évier qui regorgeait de vaisselle non-faite. Elle ouvrit le placard et en sortit plusieurs bocaux pour les verser dans le récipient.

« - Des cornichons ! »

De l'autre coté, le Slitheen commençait à faire des trous dans la porte à l'aide de ses longues griffes. Mickey se tenait prêt à attaquer avec sa batte au moment venu.

« - Ah, oui ! Des oignons au vinaigre ! Continua Jackie. Des œufs au vinaigre ! »

* * *

Jessica entendait Jackie faire l'énumération du placard de Mickey, c'était étonnant tout ce qu'il avait à base de vinaigre. Le Docteur dut penser la même chose qu'elle.

« -Et vous embrasser ce type, eh ben ! Plaisanta-t-il à l'adresse de Rose »

Jessica aurait sourie si elle n'était pas aussi inquiète en ce moment.

* * *

La porte céda et le Slitheen entra. Mickey recula pour se placer devant Jackie pour la protéger, sa batte bien au dessus de sa tête, prête à s'abattre sur le monstre vert à n'importe quel moment. Jackie sortit de derrière le jeune homme et jeta le contenu du récipient sur la créature.

D'abord, le Slitheen resta impassible, comme s'il attendait que quelque chose se passe, puis il y eu un pet et la créature explosa répandant ainsi partout de la gélatine verte.

Mickey et Jackie, recouvert des reste du Slitheen, restèrent un peu abasourdit par ce qu'il venait de ce passer et dégouter en même temps.

* * *

Dans le bureau, les quatre personnes avaient entendus l'explosion. Tous soupirèrent de soulagement.

Jessica sentit ses épaules se relâcher, elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle était si tendue.

Dans le silence, Rose osa enfin parler.

« -Hannibal ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Hannibal à traverser à traverser les Alpes. En dissolvant les blocs d'argile… avec du vinaigre… Expliqua Jessica qui avait compris la référence. »

Rose la regarda, un peu sceptique, puis regarda Harriet et le Docteur pour confirmation. Le sourire fier de ce dernier lui suffit pour comprendre qu'elle avait raison. Elle leva alors son vers de vin et leva un toast.

« -Alors a sa santé… déclara-t-elle. »

Harriet, Rose et le Docteur se mirent à boire alors que Jessica regardait son verre en grimaçant. Bientôt, le Docteur recracha sa gorgé dans son verre en faisant une grimace lui aussi.

Lui non plus n'aimait pas ce vin apparemment, seulement, Jessica avait été plu discrète. Elle se mit à sourire en le regardant, elle l'aimait bien. Voyager avec lui serait surement la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver.

* * *

_**Hello tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Voici donc ce 13è chapitre ! Jessica est bien silencieuse dans celui-ci. Elle a toujours du mal à s'immiscer, elle est toujours réservé et elle s'en rend compte. Au fur et à mesure de la saison, elle va essayer de changer cela. Le Docteur va beaucoup l'aider et encore plus Jack quand il se rencontrerons mais je n'en dit pas plus. J'espère qu'il vous a plus tout de même. Jessica n'aime pas le vin comme le Docteur ^^**_

_**PS : J'ai appris par un groupe DW sur Facebook que le premier épisode de la saison 8 ne serais pas diffuser en France parce qu'il est considéré comme un film. Et d'après les lois françaises, il faut attendre un certain temps avant de pouvoir les diffuser à la télé... Donc la saison 8 commencera à partir de l'épisode 2... Ce qui est embêtant. De plus, j'ai appris que la saison 8 est déjà sortie en DVD en France ! Elle est en vente sur internet pour ceux que ça intéresse. Du coup, je me pose la question de l'acheter pour voir le premier épisode ou non...**_

_**Bref, bisous et à la prochaine !**_


	14. Chapitre 14: Troisième Guerre Mondiale

_**Chapitre 14**_

_**Troisième Guerre Mondiale**_

* * *

Le Général Asquith traversa le couloir de Downing Street et alla rejoindre le Premier Ministre qui retroussait ses manches.

« -Il est mort. Déclara-t-il en prononçant un nom très long. Il est mort…

-Je l'avais senti. Répondit M. Green. Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Oh, à mon avis, ils ont eu de la chance.

-C'est la dernière fois, je vous assure, qu'un habitant de ce maudit rocher à de la chance. Répondit-il avec amertume. »

Tous les deux sortirent à l'extérieur du bâtiment où les attendaient une horde de journalistes. Le Premier Ministre fut immédiatement victime de nombreuses questions posées à la hâte, créant un énorme brouhaha. Il prit place dans la rue, devant un pupitre contenant des dizaines de micro et s'adressa directement à la caméra qui se trouvait devant lui. Il allait s'adresser au pays entier.

«-Mesdames et messieurs. Commença-t-il pour avoir le silence. Nations de ce monde, humanité toute entière. Les plus grands experts des évènements extraterrestres venaient d'arriver ici ce soir. Ils… Ils étaient réunit dans un objectif commun. Mais les nouvelles que je vais vous donner sont malheureusement très grave. Les experts sont morts…. »

* * *

Mickey entrait dans son salon, une serviette à la main pour essuyer les restes du Slitheen qu'il avait sur lui. Son attention fut immédiatement portée sur le téléviseur qui montrait le Premier Ministre en train de faire son discours.

« -Ils ont tous été assassiné en face de moi par l'un de ces aliens. Continua M. Green. Peuple de la Terre, écoutez-moi. Ces visiteurs ne son pas venus en paix. »

Le jeune homme alla chercher le téléphone que tenait toujours Jackie et le mit à proximité de la télé pour que les autres au bout du fils puissent entendre.

« -Tenez, écoutez ça. Déclara-t-il.

-Nos inspecteurs ont fait des recherches dans le ciel au dessus de nos têtes et ils ont découvert plusieurs armes de destruction massives… Continua le Premier Ministre. »

* * *

Dans le bureau de Downing Street, le Docteur et les filles étaient penchés au dessus de l'interphone et écoutaient attentivement le discours. A la mention des armes, le Docteur échangea un regard avec Jessica qui était à sa gauche. Celle-ci s'était raidit en entendant cela, elle avait horreur des armes mais en plus, à ce moment précis, elle avait peur. Peur d'exploser avec la planète ainsi que tous ses habitants.

« -…capable de se déployer en moins de 40 secondes.

-Quoi ? demanda le Docteur, surpris et sceptique. »

* * *

« -Nos techniciens vont… pouvoir dérouter leurs sondes pendant un moment. Mais pas pour très longtemps… Nous risquons l'extinction de notre monde à moins que nous attaquions les premiers. Le Royaume-Uni se situe directement en dessous de ventre de leur ravitailleur. Je supplie le Président des Nations-Unies de permettre à nos nations de se défendre et de nous donner accès aux codes. Une arme nucléaire envoyée dans le cœur de la bête est notre seule chance de survie. Parce que, à partir de maintenant, c'est à moi que revient le devoir de vous informer que la planète Terre est à nouveau en guerre. Termina le Premier Ministre. »

* * *

Le Docteur se redressa vivement et marcha à l'autre bout de la table sous le regard des filles. Jessica était toujours surprise de voir à quelle vitesse il pouvait changer d'humeur ou de comportement.

« -C'est un mensonge ! S'exclama-t-il. Il n'y a pas d'armes au dessus de nous et pas de menace. Il a tout inventé. »

Jessica souffla un peu de soulagement. Au moins, ils n'aillaient pas être réduit en bouillit à cause de cela. Mais elle était toujours anxieuse, le danger était toujours là.

« -Ils vont le croire, vous pensez ? demanda Harriet.

-Vous l'avez cru la dernière fois. Répondit Rose.

-C'est pour ça que les Slitheen sont venus au spectacle. Déclara le Docteur. Ils veulent voir le monde entier paniqué parce que vous êtes nombreux, effrayés et que vous faites n'importe quoi. Expliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

-Et on va leur fournir les codes de défense. Réalisa Jessica.

-Et les Slitheen utiliseront la force nucléaire.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harriet. »

Le Docteur appuya sur le bouton rouge qui se trouvait sur le mur et les portes de métal s'ouvrir lentement. Trois Slitheen se trouvaient devant la porte, montant la garde. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, ils se retournèrent immédiatement vers la petite équipe.

Le Docteur se tenait droit, le regard sombre et fixe. Il avait l'air déterminé et dangereux. Jessica qui était à ses cotés ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder et de l'admirer. Elle se dit qu'elle n'aimerait pas être l'objet de sa colère car personne ne ferait de vieux os devant cet homme.

« -Vous avez les codes, vous envoyez les missiles. Déclara-t-il d'une voix grave et sombre. Mais pas dans l'espace puisqu'il n'y a rien là-haut. Vous attaquez les autres pays de la Terre, ils ripostent, retour à la guerre. Constata-t-il. Troisième Guerre Mondiale. Toute la planète est détruite. »

Margaret Slitheen se glissa entre ses frères et se tint fièrement devant eux, vêtue de chaire humaine, un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres.

« -Nous assistons à ça assis dans notre vaisseaux spatial, immergé dans la Tamise. Confirma-t-elle. Sans une égratignure. On est bien caché et il nous faut deux minutes pour y aller. Se délecta-t-elle.

-Vous allez détruire la planète, ces paysages magnifiques… Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harriet.

-Le profit. Répondit immédiatement le Docteur. Jessica avait raison, le fameux signal qui avait été dans l'espace était une annonce.

-J'aurais préféré avoir tord. Commenta doucement Jessica.

-C'est la vérité du siècle ! Intervint Margaret, les interrompant. Nous réduisons la Terre en poussière et ensuite nous la vendons pièces par pièces. Sous formes de pierres radioactives capables de faire fonctionner des avions de constellation et des bateaux cargo-économique. Il y a une récession chez nous, Docteur. Les gens achètent bon marché. Ce rocher va être transformé en pétrole. Expliqua-t-elle, contente.

-En échange de 6 milliards de vies. Ajouta le Docteur, amer.

-Mm… Marché conclut.

-Je vais vous donner le choix. Déclara sinistrement le Seigneur du Temps. Quittez cette planète ou vous le regretterez. »

Jessica sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine. Le Docteur qu'elle avait à ses cotés n'était plus l'homme joyeux et enfantin qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt. Maintenant, Jessica pouvait voir la détermination, la rage et le courage en lui et elle l'admirait. Ses yeux étaient ténébreux, son ton glacial et sa posture de marbre. Elle pouvait dire qu'il était sérieux et qu'il mettrait ses menaces à exécutions pour sauver la planète. Planète qui n'était même pas la sienne. Etait-ce ce qu'il était alors ? Etait-il un sauveur de monde ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par les Slitheens qui se mirent à rire. Apparemment, le Docteur ne leur avait pas fait le même effet qu'a Jessica. Ils ne le prenaient pas au sérieux. Après s'être calmé et remis de leur hilarité, Margaret fit un nouveau pas en avant.

« -Quoi ? Vous ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit rictus. Dans votre petite boite.

-Oui. Moi. Répondit simplement le Docteur. »

Tous les deux se regardaient dans les yeux comme s'ils se défiaient. Et sans rompre le contact visuel, le Docteur appuya sur le bouton dans le mur et referma les portes de métal.

* * *

Tous étaient silencieux et ruminaient sur ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Rose et Harriet suivirent le Docteur qui s'était élancé au bout de la pièce, toujours énervé par ce que comptait faire les Slitheens. Jessica, elle resta un peu à l'écart et les regardaient de loin.

La nuit était tombé depuis un bon moment et Jessica avait beaucoup de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, elle avait froid, se sentait faible et avait les yeux secs. Tous les signes de la fatigue.

Elle se mit à réfléchir. Elle était réveillé depuis 7h00 la veille, et en estimant qu'une heure environ s'était écoulée depuis que Jackie avait indiqué l'heure, il devait être dans les environ de 4h00 du matin. Ce qui voulait dire que Jessica était restée éveillé plus de 21h. En faisant cette réalisation, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

_21h ?!_ Pensa-t-elle. _Comment je fais pour tenir encore debout ?! _

Mais, justement, elle ne pouvait plus. La fatigue était trop pensante. Elle la sentait en elle, elle devenait trop forte, elle n'arrivait plus à lutter.

Elle jeta un regard sur le Docteur qui discutait à l'autre bout de la salle avec Rose et le député, surement en train de chercher une solution. Puis, elle s'adossa au mur qui se trouvait dans son dos, les bras toujours croisé, et se laissa glisser le long de celui-ci jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve assise par terre. Elle n'en pouvait plus alors, elle pouvait bien s'assoupir quelque minute ?

Elle ferma lentement les yeux et le sommeil la gagna instantanément. Elle s'endormit profondément.

Plus loin, le Docteur parlait et cherchait des solutions mais il n'était plus vraiment présent dans la conversation. Il écoutait sans vraiment faire attention et participait de moins en moins. Il avait l'étrange sensation que quelque chose lui manquait, qu'il devrait se rendre compte de quelque chose. Puis, un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit. Jessica. C'était elle qui lui manquait. Elle était toujours à coté de lui d'habitude, penchée sur son épaule ou assez près pour frôler son bras. C'était un contact qui le réconfortait et il ne l'avait pas en ce moment.

Il regarda alors à sa droite, puis à sa gauche mais la jeune femme n'était nulle part pour être vue. Ou était-elle ? Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda autour de lui, ignorant complètement la conversation qui se déroulait. Conversation qui fut interrompue quand les filles remarquèrent le comportement du Seigneur du Temps. Que cherchait-il ?

Ne la voyant nulle part, il commença à s'inquiéter. Puis, soudain, il remarqua une forme dans un coin de la pièce. C'était elle, adossé à un mur, recroquevillée par terre, les yeux fermés. La panique s'installa dans le corps du Seigneur du Temps. Allait-elle bien ?

Il s'approcha vivement d'elle, très vite suivit par les filles qui venaient de remarquer ce qui n'allait pas. Il fut soulager de constater qu'elle était simplement endormit. Il réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de repos depuis sa mésaventure avec l'ombre élémentaire, elle devait être épuisée.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Rose, visiblement inquiète pour son amie. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

-Oui, elle va bien. Elle s'est endormie, elle devait être épuisée.

-Pauvre enfant. Intervint Harriet. »

Tous les trois regardèrent un moment Jessica. Puis le Docteur se leva. Il n'allait pas la laisser ainsi, sinon, quand elle se réveillerait, elle allait être cassée. Il se dirigea vers le placard où il avait mit les corps et vit qu'il y avait une veste sur un cintre. Il l'a saisit et la plia avant de revenir s'accroupir devant la jeune femme.

Il allongea délicatement la brune pour qu'elle soit couchée correctement et plaça la veste sous sa tête, en guise d'oreiller de fortune.

Le Docteur la regarda se blottir un peu plus confortablement dans le tissu en soupirant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cela. Presque inconsciemment, il leva la main pour remettre une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et frôla sa joue du bout de ses doigts. Mais, il se rendit vite compte de son geste et son sourire disparut aussitôt. Il retira sa main comme s'il avait été brulé et se leva en se raclant un peu la gorge.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ pensa-t-il.

Le Seigneur du Temps devenait-il attaché à la jeune humaine ?

_Tu aurais fait la même chose avec Rose._ Essaya-t-il de se rassurer. _Oui, mais Rose voyage depuis plus longtemps qu'elle. Tu ne la connais que depuis peu ! Pourquoi je me mets dans tout mes était à cause de cette fille ?! _

Rose avait remarqué le geste du Docteur, elle fronça les sourcils mais avait tout de même un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'était étrange quand on y pensait, ils étaient devenus très proche l'un de l'autre en à peine une journée. Le Docteur avait tout de suite était intrigué par Jessica et Jessica était beaucoup plus à l'aise et rayonnante autour du Docteur.

La blonde repensa alors à la remarque qu'avait faite Jessica plus tôt. « Une amitié exceptionnelle »… Une amitié…

Mais la jeune femme fronça encore plus les sourcils en pensant à la réaction du Docteur. Il s'était éloigné si vivement d'elle… Pourquoi réagissait-il comme si ce qu'il avait fait était mal ? Ce n'était qu'un geste affectif. Peut-être trop affectif pour le Seigneur du Temps. Et le raclement de gorge qu'il avait fait quand il s'était levé. Etait-ce de la gêne ? Avait-il été gêné ? Mais pourquoi ?

« -Alors, comment allons-nous sauver la Terre ? se demanda le Docteur »

Les pensées de Rose furent interrompues avant qu'elle ne puisse arriver à une conclusion et elle décida d'arrêter de penser à cela pour le moment. Elle devait aider à trouver une solution pour sortir de là et sauver la planète. Mais elle n'allait pas en rester là.

Quelque chose d'étrange se passait entre ses deux amis et ils ne semblaient même pas remarquer leur changement de comportement quand ils étaient avec l'autre. Elle décida qu'elle allait mener son enquête sur leur étrange relation. Cela l'intriguait énormément…

* * *

_**Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? Voici le chapitre 14. Oui, il est beaucoup plus court que d'habitude désolé, je ne trouvait pas de bon moment pour couper le chapitre. J'ai compenssé avec le ressenti des personnage et notamment de Jessica. Elle n'a pas encore assez confiance en elle pour parler comme le fait Rose mais ça viendra, donc j'écrit beaucoup ses pensé. Et ici, on apprend un peu plus comment ce sent le Doctuer vis-a-vis d'elle. J'espère que cela vous aura plu et je vous dit à la prochaine !**_


	15. Chapitre 15 : La fin du monde ?

**Chapitre 15**

**_La fin du monde ?_**

* * *

Un nouveau jour s'était levé sur Londres. Mais, avec les nouvelles de la veille, les rues étaient désertes.

Seul un jeune journaliste et son équipe avaient eu le courage de sortir dehors et de filmer ces rues vides.

« -Hier, nous avons réalisé que notre planète devait s'armer de courage. Déclara-t-il. Aujourd'hui peut-être que la fin est proche. Les rues sont désertes. Tout le monde est à la maison, attendant la réponse. Notre avenir est en train de se jouer à New York. »

* * *

A New York, les informations disaient toutes la même chose. Les Nations Unies sont réunies pour prendre une décision. Si les codes nucléaires étaient transmit au Royaume-Uni, alors, ce serait le commencement de la première guerre interplanétaire.

* * *

Margaret, le Général et M. Green se dirigeaient à l'étage pour attendre l'appel qui leur donnerait les codes. En montant les escaliers, M. Green repéra le sergent, il s'arrêta alors devant lui.

« -Sergent, nous prendrons l'appel du Premier Ministre dans le bureau, alors… maintenez vos positions. Et bonne chance. Ajouta-t-il en lui serrant la main. »

Le Général lui offrit une tape amicale sur l'épaule pour l'encourager et les trois complices reprirent leur ascension.

Le Sergent reprit sa position.

* * *

Les trois odieux personnages se précipitèrent à l'intérieur d'un petit bureau, aussi excités que des enfants.

« -Ha ! Regardez ça, il y a vraiment un téléphone rouge ! S'écria Margaret. »

M. Green se mit assis dans le fauteuil en lâchant un pet. Margaret et le Général se mirent chacun d'un coté de ce fauteuil et regardèrent le téléphone.

« -Dans combien de temps est-ce qu'il va sonner ? demanda le Premier Ministre.

-Le compte à rebours à commencer. Ajouta le Général. »

Tous les trois fixaient le téléphone, impatient d'entendre sa sonnerie. Ils allaient bientôt avoir les codes et leur plan pourrait enfin être mit à exécution, comme prévu.

* * *

Dans le bureau où étaient toujours enfermés le Docteur et les filles, on recherchait activement des solutions. Tous sauf le Docteur qui était adossé contre une fenêtre, les bras croisés et le regard dans le vide.

Plus loin, Jessica était allongée sur le sol, la tête sur l'oreiller de fortune que lui avait fournit le Seigneur du Temps. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et papillonna des paupières, elle se réveillait. C'était la conversation entre Mickey et Rose qui l'avait réveillé, ils cherchaient des solutions pour sauver la planète.

Jessica se mit assise en se frottant un peu la tête. Elle avait l'impression qu'on l'avait assommé. Elle se leva lentement en prenant ses précautions et se dirigea directement vers le Docteur.

Celui-ci la vit arriver et lui offrit un petit sourire ravi. Il avait été inquiet pour elle.

« -Oh, enfin réveillée ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ouais… J'ai dormit longtemps ?

-Quelques heures… »

La jeune femme fut surprise, elle n'avait pas prévu de dormir si longtemps.

« -Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillé ? demanda-t-elle.

-Vous étiez exténuée, après cette longue journée, vous en aviez besoin.

-Merci. Répondit-elle, surprise mais touchée.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il, concerné.

-Oui. Encore un peu faible mais je vais bien. Mieux que vous en tout cas. Vous en faites une tête. Essaya-t-elle de plaisanter. »

Le Docteur lui offrit un faible sourire mais ne dit rien.

« -Je suppose que c'est normal dans cette situation. Vous n'avez rien trouvé ? demanda-t-elle.

-J'y travaille. Répondit-il simplement.

-Oui, désolé… »

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux. Jessica s'était, elle aussi, adossée au mur à coté du Docteur et regardait les filles travailler. Rose l'avait vu et lui offrit un sourire pour la saluer mais elle retourna vite demander à Mickey d'essayer les numéros d'urgence. Jessica poussa un long soupir.

« -Je me sens tellement inutile. Souffla-t-elle. Elles sont là, à chercher une solution. Rose pose les bonnes questions, elle nous fait avancer. Harriet nous aide grâce à son statut de député… Mais moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Le Docteur la regarda, surpris qu'elle pense cela d'elle-même. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle avait été fantastique et elle l'était toujours. Il se tourna vers elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« -Vous n'êtes pas inutile ! Bien sur que non ! Vous avez été prête à donner votre corps pour sauver des vies quand je vous ai rencontré et maintenant vous vous tenez debout parmi des extraterrestres, oubliant votre terrible fatigue pour nous aider à nous sortir de là. Vous avez sauvez Rose de ses créatures, ne l'oublier pas, vous ne cesser de la protéger. Vous émettez des hypothèses, vous chercher activement des réponses comme nous tous ! C'est formidable ! Alors ne dites pas que vous êtes inutile, d'accord ? »

Jessica se mit à sourire en regardant les yeux bleus du Docteur. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il était sincère et cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle décida secrètement qu'elle allait lui prouver qu'il avait raison et qu'elle allait être moins réservée.

« -D'accord. Accepta-t-elle. Merci. »

Le Docteur sourit et repris sa position contre le mur, mais moins perdue, plus joyeux. Mais la voix de Jackie résonna dans la pièce et effaça le sourire de l'homme. Il replongea dans son humeur morne et calme.

« -Ecoutez, Docteur, c'est pas que j'ai confiance en vous mais, vous pourriez essayer de nous sortir de là ? demanda la mère de Rose.

-C'est en cours. Appela Jessica en s'approchant de la table.

-Si on déclenche la fermentation du Porto, on peut obtenir de l'acide acétique. Intervint Harriet, cherchant toute possibilité d'aider.

-C'est une bonne idée, mais on a rien pour le faire. Déclara Jessica. Croyez-moi, j'étais laborantine.

-Mickey, tu y arrive ? demanda Rose.

-J'ai essayé tous les numéros d'urgence, mais ils sont tous sur boite vocale… répondit-il.

-Condamnés par des boites vocales. Maugréât Harriet.

-Si seulement on pouvait arriver à sortir d'ici. Réfléchit Rose à haute voix.

-Il y a un moyen. Intervint soudainement le Docteur.

-Quoi ? demanda Rose.

-Il y a un moyen de sortir. Répéta-t-il.

-Alors pourquoi on ne l'utilise pas ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau. »

Le Docteur s'approcha de l'interphone et parla directement à Jackie.

« -Parce que je ne garantie rien pour la sécurité de votre fille.

-Ne prenez pas de risque ! Quoi que vous fassiez, ne prenez pas de risque ! S'exclama Jackie, paniquée.

-C'est ça l'ennui, si je ne prends pas de risque, tout le monde mourra. »

Rose s'approcha de la table pour être en face du Docteur.

« -Allez-y. déclara-t-elle.

-Vous ignorez de quoi il s'agit et vous me laissez faire ? S'exclama un peu le Docteur.

-Oui. Répondit-elle, confiante et sûre d'elle. »

Le Docteur resta un peu abasourdi par cette réponse et la confiance qu'il pouvait percevoir en elle. Rose connaissait un peu mieux le Docteur à chaque aventure. Elle avait vu ce qu'il avait fait, les gens qu'il avait sauvé, le héros qu'il était. Sans jamais rien demander en retour. Oui, elle avait une confiance aveugle en cet homme qu'elle estimait beaucoup. Mais Jackie ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.

«- Docteur, je vous en supplie. C'est ma petite fille, ce n'est qu'une enfant. Plaida-t-elle.

-Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ? Demanda le Docteur. C'est toute ma vie, Jackie. Expliqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas un jeu, je ne fais pas le malin. Il s'agit d'avoir le courage de prendre une décision parce que personne d'autre ne le peux.

-Alors vous attendez quoi ? demanda Rose.

-Je peux sauver le monde mais en risquant de vous perdre. Vous deux. Déclara-t-il en regardant Rose puis Jessica. »

Jessica avait écoutée sans intervenir. Elle comprenait très bien ce qu'il se passait et réalisait maintenant la lourde responsabilité qu'avait le Docteur. Il pouvait sauver la vie sur Terre en échange de leur vie. C'était une décision difficile à prendre. Pourtant, elle avait déjà fait ce choix, lors de leur rencontre. Elle avait déjà choisit d'échanger sa vie contre celles des autres et elle était prête à le refaire.

Alors, en soutenant le regard du Docteur, Jessica vint se placer aux coté de Rose et lui prit la main. Le Seigneur du Temps comprit immédiatement. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot avec elle, il pouvait la comprendre si aisément. Il comprit que la jeune femme avait prit sa décision et que, tout comme Rose, elle acceptait ce qu'il devait faire même si elles ignoraient exactement en quoi cela consistait. Elles avaient confiance en lui.

Les trois personnes ne se quittaient plus du regard. La tension était à son comble, le Docteur luttait contre lui-même. Il ne voulait pas perdre ces jeunes femmes, elles étaient exceptionnelles, il avait tellement de chose à leur montrer et elles ne méritaient pas de mourir ici, comme ça. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, c'était la planète entière qui en paierait le prix. Pouvait-il leur infliger un tel sort ? Que devait-il faire ?

Soudain, Harriet intervint et coupa court aux doutes.

« -Excepté que ce n'est pas votre décision, Docteur. C'est la mienne.

-Hey ! Mais vous êtes qui vous ?! s'indigna Jackie de l'autre coté de la ligne.

-Harriet Jones, député de Flydale North. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton professionnel. Le seul représentant dans cette pièce qui ait été élu. J'ai été choisit par le peuple, pour le peuple et justement au nom du peuple, je vous commande de… le faire. »

Le Docteur qui avait porté son attention sur la femme pendant son petit discours tourna vivement la tête vers ses compagnes de voyage. Son visage fermé et sérieux se transforma en moins d'un dixième de seconde en un immense sourire.

Jessica et Rose se regardèrent un instant, se sourirent, fière de cette tournure puis reportèrent leur attention sur le Docteur, ne brisant jamais leur sourire.

* * *

Dans un autre bureau à Downing Street, les trois Slitheen étaient posté devant le téléphone rouge. Mr. Green, ne pouvant plus attendre de savourer sa victoire, se leva et commença à défaire la fermeture qui se trouvait sur son front.

« -La victoire doit être vécue dans son plus simple appareil. Déclara-t-il. »

Une lueur bleue remplit la pièce alors que Mr. Green s'apprêtait à enlever son déguisement. Le Général à sa droite enleva sa casquette pour suivre son exemple et enleva à son tour la fermeture de sa peau humaine. Peu de temps plus tard, Margaret fit de même.

Tous les trois se retrouvaient maintenant dans leur forme initiale, trois grandes créatures vertes…

* * *

Aussitôt la permission accordée par Harriet, tout le monde se remit en mouvement dans le bureau. Harriet se plaça aux coté du Docteur alors que Rose et Jessica, qui se trouvaient de l'autre coté de la table, se rapprochèrent autant qu'elle le pouvait pour tout observer.

« -Alors, comment va-t-on sortir ? Demanda Rose en escaladant une chaise pour voir ce que faisait le Seigneur du Temps. »

Celui-ci se pencha sur la table et attrapa la mallette qui contenait les protocoles d'urgence qui se trouvait devant les deux jeunes filles pour la ramener devant lui. Il l'ouvrit, en sortit les dossiers et commença a très vite les survoler.

« -On ne sort pas. On reste ici. Répondit-il, concentré »

Jessica fronça les sourcils. A quoi pensait le Docteur ?

* * *

La journaliste New Yorkaise écouta attentivement ce qu'on lui soufflait dans son oreillette.

«- le conseil de sécurité a voté. Le résultat va être annoncé dans quelques secondes. »

* * *

Le Docteur lisait, feuille par feuille, les protocoles d'urgence. Du moins, «lisait» n'était pas vraiment le mot exact. Il ne passait pas plus de quelque seconde sur chaque page. Pourtant, il avait lu en intégralité leur contenu. Jessica avait trouvé cela très étrange mais a la fois très impressionnant. Elle l'avait observé plus attentivement et avait put voir ses yeux bleus pur, fixés sur le papier officiel, concentrés sur chaque mot et se déplaçant à une vitesse incroyable.

_Surement une de ses capacité extraterrestres..._ Pensa-t-elle. _Intéressant._

Puis l'homme se pencha sur l'interphone toujours en ligne avec Mickey.

« -Tapez Buffalo et vous aurez une priorité d'accès. Informa-t-il pour Mickey. »

* * *

Le jeune homme était assis devant son ordinateur et faisait docilement, pour une fois, ce que lui dictait le Docteur. La vie de l'humanité était en jeu.

Il commença à taper le mot de passe que venait de lui communiquer le Seigneur du Temps quand, Jackie, qui était confuse quant à ce qu'il faisait, l'interrogea.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ?!

-J'infiltre la Royal Navy. Répondit-il avant de se re-concentrer sur l'ordinateur. On y est. Alors, il y a le Taurean, bateau de sa Majesté, sous-marin Trafalgar à dix miles des côtes de Plymouth… Indiqua-t-il.

-Bon, il faut qu'on sélectionne un missile. Déclara le Docteur.

-On ne peut pas utiliser le nucléaire, on n'a pas les codes de défense.

-Pas besoin, on va juste utiliser des missiles ordinaires. Quelle est la première catégorie ?

-Euh… le Sub Weapon UGM-84A.

-C'est celui-là ! Sélectionnez-le.

-Je pourrais vous arrêter. Déclara sombrement Jackie dans le dos de Mickey. »

Elle venait de comprendre le risque de cette opération. Tout le monde l'avait compris. Jackie ne voulait pas risquer la vie de sa fille unique. Mickey regarda la femme un moment.

« -Alors faites-le. Défia-t-il. »

Cependant, Jackie ne faisait aucun geste pour l'en empêcher. Elle n'en était pas capable. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de millier de gens pour sa fille.

« -Vous êtes prêt ? demanda le Docteur au bout du fils.

-Oui.

-Mickey l'idiot… Le monde est entre vos mains. Déclara solennellement le Docteur. Feu ! »

Mickey regarda son écran d'ordinateur, la respiration plus rapide. Il hésita un moment puis, lentement, hésitant, il cliqua sur le bouton qui lança le missile.

Le missile fut lancé. La tension et la peur était à son comble.

« -Oh, mon dieu, non… murmura Jackie, effrayé. »

* * *

_** Hello tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard !**_ _**Je suis affreusement désolée pour cela mais c'était la période des bacs blanc de français et des TPE blanc... Bref, c'était semaine blanche, plus le Père Cent qui nous a poser beaucoup de problème, plus les devoir... et pour couronner le tout, je suis malade ! Que la vie est belle ! Bref, parlons de ce chapitre qui a mit du temps a voir le jour. Coté Slitheen, rien de spécial à dire. Par contre coté Jessica, la jeune fille se trouve inutile, mais le Docteur qui a foie en cette jeune femme et qui la trouve toujours intrigante lui assure que c'est faux. **_

_** J'espère que cela vous aura plu et à la prochaine !**_


	16. Chapitre 16 : Feu d'artifice

**Chapitre 16**

**_Feu d'artifice_**

* * *

Le missile était actuellement en train de traverser l'océan pour venir finir sa course tout droit sur Downing Street. Les personnes présente dans le bureau étaient calme, en particulier le Docteur. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour sauver les humains. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait le consoler.

Jessica et Rose était l'une à coté de l'autre, silencieuses. Elles savaient toutes les deux que cette aventure pourrait probablement être leur dernière.

Seul Harriet ne perdait pas espoir et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de métal, les tâtant, jaugeant.

« - Est-ce que c'est solide ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pas assez solide. Répondit le Docteur. Ca peut protéger d'une faible attaque mais là c'est trop important. »

Jessica réfléchissait. Elle ne voulait pas mourir ici, pas après avoir survécue à une autre attaque extra-terrestre il y a peu. Puis, elle eut une idée. Elle se retourna vers le placard où le Docteur avait placé les défunts. C'était un grand placard et Jessica était, avant tout, une scientifique. Elle avait fait des études sur les séismes et peut-être qu'il y avait une chance de survie. Elle prit une grande inspiration et prit, pour la première fois, pleinement la parole.

« -D'accord, j'ai une idée. Je ne veux pas mourir ici. On va s'en sortir. Déclara-t-elle en s'approchant du placard pour mieux l'évaluer. D'après les études, on peut survivre à un séisme en restant sous le chambranle d'une porte. Et ce placard est petit, donc il doit être assez résistant. Rose, vient m'aider. »

Rose suivit rapidement Jessica dans le placard pour vider son contenu. Elle avait retrouvé un peu le sourire.

« -Bien joué. Félicita-t-elle à la légère. »

Harriet accouru elle aussi pour aider et à elles trois, elles vidèrent la petite pièce. Le Docteur les regardait, peu convaincu, il avait perdu espoir, mais il était quand même impressionné par Jessica. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient tous survivre.

* * *

Le missile UGM-84A se rapprochait des côtes du Pays de Gaule et s'apprêtait à traverser le pays pour se rapprocher de Londres.

* * *

A New York, la journaliste apprenait les nouvelles en directe. Elle écoutait ce qu'on lui disait dans son oreillette.

« -Le vote est clos… Le Conseil a dit… Oui. Ils vont communiquer les codes. »

* * *

Dans un bureau de Downing Street, toute la famille Slitheen au grand complet était présente et attendait patiemment devant le téléphone rouge. Ils attendaient tous qu'on leur donne les codes nucléaires.

« -Tu va sonner, bon sang ! S'impatienta le Slitheen le plus grand. »

* * *

Jessica, Rose et Harriet vidaient activement le petit placard du bureau. Le Docteur leur était venus en aide après avoir réfléchit à la solution qu'avait proposé Jessica. En effet, il y avait peut-être une chance qu'ils survivent, et il allait la saisir. Il avait donc commencé à créer une chaine pour vider le contenu du placard plus vite.

Cependant, la voix de Mickey intervint de nouveau, provoquant le Docteur à se diriger droit sur l'interphone.

« - Là, sur le radar. S'inquiéta Mickey. Contre-attaque d'un 556.

-Il faut absolument l'intercepter ! S'exclama Le Docteur.

-Oui, tout de suite.

-Bravo. »

Après quelques minutes, Mickey intervint de nouveau.

-556 neutralisé. Déclara-t-il.

-Ton petit ami est prêt pour l'armé. Plaisanta Jessica à l'adresse de Rose. »

* * *

Au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment, la police qui gardait ce bâtiment en sécurité avait repéré le missile sur leur radar et après avoir essayé de l'intercepté, il était toujours là et fonçait droit sur Downing Street.

« -Que voulez-vous dire par en approche ? demanda le Sergent, alarmé, aux techniciens. »

Pour simple réponse, celui-ci montra son écran du doigt. Le missile n'était plus très loin et allait les ravager.

Le Sergent enclencha alors l'alarme incendie et ordonna a tout le monde de sortir. Puis, il monta à l'étage où se trouvait le Premier Ministre, son devoir était, avant tout, de garantir sa sécurité.

Dans son empressement, il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte, il entra et commença à expliquer la situation.

« -Monsieur, il y a un missile…. S'écria-t-il avant de se couper dans son élan. »

Tout les Slitheen présent dans la salle se tournèrent vers le pauvre homme qui ne savait pas comment réagir devant ce spectacle.

« -Désolé. Couina-t-il avant de refermer la porte et de prendre la fuite. »

* * *

Jackie sortit sur son balcon en entendant un bruit sourd venant de l'extérieur. Le missile qui allait s'effondrait sur Downing Street passait devant son immeuble. Elle le regarda passer, le cœur lourd.

* * *

Les Slitheen venaient d'être découvert. C'était maintenant la panique à bord. Chaque créature se battait pour remettre son déguisement d'humain, se mélangeant et se bousculant. Il fallait fuir.

* * *

Le Sergent, après avoir vérifié que le bâtiment était vide, courut dehors et hurlait à tout le monde de s'éloigner du bâtiment. Pour donner plus de force a ses ordres, il tira un coup de feu en l'air. Immédiatement, la foule se mit à courir le plus vite et le plus loin possible en cria de peur.

* * *

Les quatre personnages venaient enfin de vider le placard. Ils se mirent assis par terre, en dessous de petites étagère. Rose s'était assise en première, puis Jessica, le Docteur et enfin Harriet.

« -On y est… murmura Rose.

-Eh, bien… Ravi d'être avec vous trois. Déclara Harriet.

-Faites que ça marche. Faites que ça marche. Faites que ça marche. Répéta sans cesse Jessica comme un mantra. »

Elle avait les yeux fermés, la tête presser contre le bois derrière elle et elle tremblait terriblement. Elle avait peur. Le Docteur, en voyant cela, voulut immédiatement la rassurer. Il lui tendit alors la main. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et regarda la main du Docteur. Elle sourit faiblement et la prit volontiers. Bientôt, tout les quatre se prirent la main pour se donner du courage.

« -Hannibal ! S'exclama Harriet. »

Et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, le missile atteint sa cible. Jessica sentit d'abord le sol trembler terriblement fort accompagné d'un grand bruit de fracas. Puis le petit placard se mit à secouer encore plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à rouler. Rose hurla de peur. Jessica serra fort la main qui tenait celle du Docteur, elle s'accrochait à lui comme elle s'accrochait à la vie. Alors que la pièce se retournait encore une fois, elle tapa fortement dans un mur, ou peut-être que c'était le plafond, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle ressentit une vive douleur dans l'épaule.

Puis se fut le calme plat. Le silence après la tempête…

Jessica ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, ni lâcher les mains de Rose ou celle du Docteur.

« -Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Harriet Jones.

-Je suis toujours entière. Confirma Rose.

-Je vais bien aussi. Assura le Docteur. Jessica ? Ajouta-t-il quand il n'entendit pas sa réponse. Jessica, ça va ?

-Je ne veux plus jamais, mais alors, jamais refaire ça… Se plaignit-elle en gémissant. »

Le Docteur sourit un peu à cela. Elle allait bien, c'était de nouveau Jessica. Celle qu'il avait rencontrée, celle qui avait toujours une remarque ou un commentaire divertissant en poche.

« -Et si on sortait de là ? Demanda Rose.

-Bonne, idée. Mais pour ça, j'aurais besoin que Jessica me rende ma main…

-Oh, oui ! Désolé. S'excusa-t-elle. ».

Tout le monde se leva, assez difficilement après tout ce tohubohu. Jessica grimaça un peu à cause de son épaule. Elle s'était cognée dans quelque chose et elle le sentait bien maintenant…

Le Docteur défonça la porte avec son pied et laissa les filles sortir. Ils se retrouvaient dans les débris de Downing Street mais toujours vivants.

Le ciel était bleu et il faisait beau. Quand Jessica sortit, un rayon de soleil vint caresser ses joues. Un sourire se forma immédiatement sur ses lèvres, il faisait beau et elle était en vie, que pouvait-elle demander de mieux ?

« -Fabriqué en Grande-Bretagne. Vanta Harriet en tapant la carcasse du placard qui venait de les sauver. »

Soudain, un homme, un sergent à en juger par son uniforme, vint à leur rencontre.

« -Oh, mon dieu. Vous n'êtes pas blessés ? demanda-t-il.

-Harriet Jones, membre du parlement de Flydale North. Se présenta Harriet. Contactez les Nations Unies tout de suite, dites aux ambassadeurs que la guerre est terminée et qu'ils peuvent redescendre. Dépêchez-vous ! Allez leur donner la nouvelle ! Ordonna-t-elle.

-Oui, madame. Acquiesça le Sergent en partant.

-Il va falloir se retrousser les manches pour remettre tout ça en état. Continua-t-elle. Oh, Seigneur… Nous n'avons plus de Premier Ministre.

-Vous devriez vous présenter. Proposa le Docteur.

-Moi ?! Je ne suis qu'un simple député.

-Vous nous avez beaucoup aidées dans cette crise. Rappela Jessica.

-Je vote pour vous. Déclara Rose.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule… Rejeta la vieille femme. Bon, je ferais mieux d'aller voir s'ils ont besoin d'aide. Attendez-moi ! »

Harriet parti à une vitesse incroyable. Jessica la regarda en souriant un peu. S'était une bonne personne. Elle ferait surement un bon Premier Ministre. Il devrait avoir plus de gens comme elle.

Soudain, elle sentit le regard de quelqu'un sur elle. Elle se retourna pour voir que c'était celui du Docteur.

En effet, il l'a regardait car il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait remarqué au cours de cette aventure que quoiqu'il fasse, ses pensées le ramenaient à elle, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas toujours compte. Il avait mit du temps à remarquer son absence a ses cotés, par exemple, lorsqu'elle s'était endormie mais le sentiment que quelque chose lui manquait était toujours présent.

En sortant de ce placard, il avait été inquiet que quelqu'un se soit fait mal et presque immédiatement, son regard s'était posé sur elle, comme pour lui commander de vérifier si elle était blessée.

C'était étrange… Il se préoccupait beaucoup d'elle.

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire et commença à descendre la montagne de débris sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers la route, le Docteur reprit la parole.

« -Je savais que je connaissais son nom. Harriet Jones, futur Premier Ministre. Réélue pour trois mandats successifs. Grace à elle, la Grande-Bretagne connait son âge d'or… Expliqua-t-il.

-Elle le mérite… déclara Jessica. »

Puis tout les trois reprirent leur route.

* * *

Rose était partie voir sa mère tandis que le Docteur et Jessica rentraient dans le TARDIS. Le Docteur s'arrêta devant la console et lui sourit fièrement avant d'appuyer sur quelques boutons par-ci, par-là. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite, la jeune femme qui était restée sur le pas de la porte, à le regarder avec un petit sourire amusé.

Elle s'avança lentement près de la console, à l'opposé du coté du Docteur.

« -Alors, c'est ce que vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle. Un héros ?

-Je ne suis pas un héros. Rejeta-t-il comme si l'idée était ridicule.

-Vous nous avez tous sauvé pourtant.

-Vous avez faillit mourir à cause de moi. Rappela-t-il.

-Euh, non… Je dirais plutôt que c'est à cause des Slitheen qu'on a faillit mourir.

-Le missile que j'ai lancé aurait pu nous mettre en pièce…

\- Je suis toujours en vie, non ? Tout le monde est sain et sauf. Vous nous avez sauvés ! »

Le Docteur hocha la tête et replongea dans un silence. Il ne la regardait plus et jouait avec des boutons et des leviers sur la console du TARDIS. Jessica l'observa, elle pouvait dire que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« -Vous pensez toujours à ce qu'a dit la mère de Rose, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle à la légère.

-Elle a raison. Les risques sont plus que présent avec moi. Le danger fait partit de ma vie. Je ne peux pas toujours garantir votre sécurité. Aujourd'hui en est la preuve. Vous avez vu tout cela, comment pouvez-vous encore vouloir voyager avec moi ? demanda-t-il ».

Jessica sentit son cœur se serrer. Il y avait de la véritable peine dans ses paroles, il avait effectivement été blessé par les mots de Jackie et maintenant, il ne demandait qu'à être rassuré.

Alors, la jeune femme fit le tour de la console pour se retrouver aux coté du grand homme. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et l'obligea à la regarder.

« -Parce que j'ai fait mon choix… répondit-elle calmement. »

Cela surpris un peu le Docteur, mais il ne dit rien. Il attendit qu'elle continue.

« -Le danger ? Je l'ai vu dès que je vous ai rencontré. J'ai vu les extra-terrestres, les dangers, les risques… J'ai faillit mourir. Rappela-t-elle. Mais j'ai quand même accepté de venir avec vous…

-Pourquoi ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-Parce que… Comment peut-on dire non à tout cela ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant l'intérieur du TARDIS avec un sourire. Le danger est existant et il ne faut pas le négliger, j'en conçois. Mais doit-on se priver de toutes les autres merveilles du monde pour cela ? On ne doit pas s'arrêter à ce détail, on doit voir plus loin…

-Et que voyez-vous ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

-Je vois la possibilité de voyager avec un homme incroyable qui a décidé d'aider les gens sans rien attendre en retour. Je vois l'opportunité unique de voir d'autres mondes, d'autres espèces, d'autres temps, futurs et antérieurs… je vois la chance de vivre une autre vie, une vie extraordinaire. »

Le Docteur était touché par la passion que la jeune femme avait soigneusement placée dans ces mots. La sincérité en débordait tellement que son cœur se gonfla de bonheur un instant plus tard.

Cette jeune femme était vraiment incroyable et troublante. Pas vraiment troublante en générale mais troublante pour lui. Elle le troublait. Elle siégeait ses pensées depuis leur rencontre et il n'arrivait toujours pas à la cerner.

_Qui êtes-vous donc Jessica Maxwell ?_ pensa-t-il.

Elle était étrange et il n'arrivait pas à expliquer en quoi. Pourquoi était-elle si troublante ?

_Le Premier Ministre !_ Pensa-t-il soudainement. _Elle ne se souvenait pas du Premier Ministre. _

« -Quand je vous ait demandé qui était le Premier Ministre, vous n'avez pas su me répondre. Constata-t-il en fronçant les sourcils »

La jeune femme s'éloigna du Docteur, soudainement mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait eu aucun souvenir du Premier Ministre, même après que son corps sans vie lui soit tombé dessus. Cela l'avait effrayé un peu.

« -C'est vrai. Accepta-t-elle. Je suis peut-être trop resté cloitré chez moi. Essaya-t-elle de rejeter.

-C'est étrange… Une élection, ça passe à la télé, dans les journaux, les gens en parlent… Mais vous n'étiez pas au courant. Continua-t-il.

-La politique ne m'a jamais intéressé et je passais une période difficile. Je m'étais fait virée de mon emploi, je commençais à faire des représentations de piano et violon… »

Le Docteur la regardait, sceptique. Ce n'était surement pas la cause de cet oubli. Il y avait quelque chose de plus mais quoi ? La jeune femme ne semblait pas au courant à en juger par son comportement. Elle avait l'air d'avoir un peu peur. Peut-être qu'elle ne comprenait pas non plus.

Il décida de ne pas la brusquer plus que cela et de changer de sujet. Il fit un tour complet de la console, suivie par la jeune femme.

« -Alors… Vous voulez voir votre chambre ? demanda-t-il.

-Ma chambre ?

-Oui, votre chambre.

-J'ai une chambre ? ici ? demanda-t-elle, surprise mais heureuse.

-Vous voyager avec moi maintenant, il va falloir vous loger.

-Oui, bien sûr. Répondit-elle. C'est évident. Se moqua-t-elle d'elle-même.

-Venez. »

Il lui prit la main et l'entraina rapidement dans les couloirs de la machine du temps. Jessica suivait derrière, se demandant à quoi pouvait ressembler sa chambre. Le Docteur semblait aussi exciter qu'elle.

« -Le TARDIS a un système télépathique, il peut entrer dans votre tête. De plus, il peut créer et effacer des pièces a volonté. Le TARDIS est infiniment grand, il n'a pas de fin. Il se sert donc de son champ télépathique pour puiser dans votre tête, extirper vos préférences, comme votre couleur préféré par exemple, et il vous créer votre chambre. Expliqua le Docteur.

-Le TARDIS peut entrer dans ma tête ? demanda Jessica, ne sachant pas si elle devait se réjouir à cette notion, ou en être effrayé. »

Pour simple réponse, le Docteur hocha la tête, concentré sur les portes qui défilaient. Soudain, il s'arrêta, si brusquement que Jessica faillit lui rentrer dedans. Ils regardèrent tout les deux une porte où était inscrit le nom de Jessica en lettre élégante et argentées.

« -Je pense que c'est votre chambre. »

Jessica s'approcha d'un pas hésitant vers la porte, l'observant attentivement. Sa curiosité venait d'atteindre un niveau élevée, ses yeux s'étaient allumés à la vue de son prénom gravé sur la porte. Elle ignorait totalement ce qui pouvait se renfermer derrière ce mur.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers le Docteur comme pour lui demander l'autorisation d'ouvrir. Celui-ci semblait aimer sa réaction, il avait un petit sourire en coin et la regardait attentivement.

« -Ouvrez-la. Invita-t-il en désignant la porte d'un coup de tête. »

Jessica hésita encore un peu avant de reposer son regard sur la petite poignée. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit lentement la porte dans un grincement léger.

Quand la porte fut grande ouverte, la vue qui s'offrait à la jeune femme lui coupa le souffle. Sa chambre était magnifique.

La jeune femme mit une main sur sa bouche-bée et fit un pas dans la pièce.

C'était une pièce pas trop grande mais assez pour être très bien meublée. Les murs étaient blancs et lumineux, des étagèrent en bois blanc sur différent niveaux meublaient les murs. Sur le côté droit, au coin de la pièce était un lit deux places assez bas, décoré par de nombreux oreillers bleus qui semblaient très confortables. A l'opposé, sur le côté gauche de la pièce se trouvait un grand bureau en bois blanc. C'était un bureau avec plusieurs tiroirs et rangements. Au centre se trouvait un petit fauteuil bleu devant un petite cheminé, Jessica décida immédiatement que ce serait son coin lecture. Non loin de la porte d'entrée se trouvait une autre porte, Jessica alla l'ouvrir pour découvrir une petit salle-de-bain. Elle était très lumineuse et très moderne, parfaite pour une seule personne. Jessica revint dans la chambre et alla s'assoir dans son fauteuil en observant les alentours.

Le reste de la pièce était vide, prêt à accueillir les souvenirs de voyage que Jessica emporterait à fur et à mesure de ses aventures avec le Docteur.

« -Oh... Euh... Wow ! Nan, franchement, Wow ! Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. S'exclama Jessica. »

Le Docteur entra à son tour dans la pièce et observa le nouvel environnement que venait de créer le TARDIS. Il fut un peu surpris, la pièce était grande, plus grande que celle de Rose. En faite, elle faisait la même taille que sa chambre à lui.

Le TARDIS devait aimer la jeune femme pour lui avoir créé cette chambre. Elle était belle et bien aménagée. Ce n'était pas un palace, de toute façon, ce sera une chambre que Jessica verrais peu, leurs aventures prendront la plus grande partie de leur temps. Mais elle était tout de même jolie.

« -Pas mal du tout ! Commenta le Seigneur du Temps. »

Jessica se leva et tapota un des murs en regardant le plafond.

« -Merci beaucoup ! murmura-t-elle à l'adresse du TARDIS ».

Jessica aimait vraiment cette machine. En réponse, un grincement qui sonnait de façon joyeuse retentit dans la pièce. C'était comme si la machine lui disait « de rien ».

Le Docteur sourit à cet échange mais au fond de lui, il se posait des questions. Le TARDIS s'était rapidement attachée à la jeune femme. La machine faisait très rarement cela avec ses compagnons, il lui fallait un certain temps avant qu'elle les apprécie, parfois même, elle leur en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs en changeant leur chambre de place.

Mais là, c'était presque le coup de foudre entre les deux individus. Il était heureux mais il ne comprenait pas. Le TARDIS voyait l'avenir, est-ce que cela voulait dire que Jessica allait devenir proche de lui aussi ? Plus proche que Rose ?

Le Seigneur du Temps secoua mentalement la tête pour se ramener a la raison et se re-concentra sur la jeune femme.

« -Vous devez être fatiguée, je vais vous laissez vous reposer et vous familiariser avec votre chambre.

-Merci Docteur. Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. »

Alors qu'il se retournait pour sortir, la jeune femme le rappela.

« -Docteur !

-Oui ? Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ensuite ? Où est-ce que vous nous emmenez ?

-Je vais m'occuper du message que les Slitheen diffusaient dans l'espace puis dans quelques heures, quand vous serez prête, je vous prendrez, vous et Rose, voir une tempête de plasma qui est actuellement en train de se préparer à l'intérieur de la nébuleuse Tête de Cheval. Les feux brulent sur 15 millions de kilomètres. Je vais envoyer le TARDIS directement au centre et trouver l'onde de choc pour l'en faire sortir et ensuite le lancer à travers le ciel pour qu'elle aille s'éteindre quelque part… raconta-t-il d'un voix grave et avec passion. »

Jessica l'avait écouté attentivement, elle n'avait pas perdue une seule miette, c'était comme si elle était suspendu a ses lèvres. Elle l'était à chaque fois que cet homme parlait de toute façon. Il avait le don de vous faire ressentir les choses, le don de vous émerveiller rien qu'avec quelque mot. Il était incroyable.

La jeune femme, après avoir prit le temps d'absorber les paroles du Seigneur du Temps, sourit timidement.

« -Ca à l'air incroyable… murmura-t-elle. »

Le Docteur sourit, il pouvait voir les yeux de la jeune femme pétiller. Son regard s'était allumé à son discours. Cette jeune demoiselle semblait très intéressée par ce genre de chose et ce n'était que le commencement pour elle.

_Elle va adorer voyager…_ pensa-t-il.

Il sortit de la chambre, laissant la jeune femme se reposer. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Jessica se précipita dans la douche. Elle se lava à l'eau bien chaude et retourna dans la chambre. En fouillant dans un petit placard qui n'était pas là avant, Jessica découvrit plusieurs vêtements qui lui plaisaient énormément.

_Champ télépathique. Evidemment._ Pensa-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle enfila un pyjama et s'engouffra sous une couette bien confortable. Le sommeil la gagna presque aussitôt et la jeune femme rêva d'une grande nébuleuse et d'un incroyable Docteur…

* * *

_**Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? Pour moi, ça a été une dure semaine et plus particulièrement, une dure journée. J'étais été assommée par les devoirs, les profs son t tous de mauvaise humeur et pour couronner le tout je suis toujours malade ! Les oraux et les DS commun tombent les uns après les autres... C'est la galère. Mais, (je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait) j'ai quand même trouvé le temps d'écrire ! Donc ici, c'est un chapitre original car nous venons de finir cet épisode ! Hourra ! Il avait été long, j'avais hâte de passer a autre chose. Donc voilà, Jessica a « piquer » la réplique de Rose et a sauver tout le monde. Pour ceux qui aime Rose, je vous assure que je ne ferais pas ça souvent. Ce qui est à Rose, reste a Rose (la plupart du temps). Bref, le prochain chapitre sera aussi un chap original. J'espère que vous avez aimé la présentation de la chambre de Jessica ? Et que vous suivez toujours le mystère de la jeune femme avec ces gros trous de mémoires étranges... Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Bisous mes whovians !**_


	17. Chapitre 17 : Une nouvelle routine

**Chapitre 17**

**_Une nouvelle routine_**

* * *

« -Rose ! Où est-ce que tu as rangé le lait ? demanda Jessica depuis la cuisine, la tête dans le frigo.

-Tout en haut ! répondit Rose depuis le couloir.

-Tout en haut ? Murmura-t-elle. Ah, te voilà… Merci ! »

Jessica prit le lait et alla s'asseoir a la table de la cuisine, en se servant un verre. Elle s'était levée un peu plus tard que d'habitude aujourd'hui, l'aventure qu'elle avait eut, avec Rose et le Docteur, la veille, avait été éprouvante.

La jeune femme se mit à sourire dans son verre en repensant à leur voyage.

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que Jessica voyageait avec le Docteur et la charmante Rose, et ceci était devenu sa routine. Le matin, elle se levait, déjeunait, la plupart du temps en compagnie du Rose et après, ils partaient à l'aventure.

C'était une routine à laquelle s'était habituée la jeune femme et elle n'était pas prête de changer le moindre détail. Aucun jour ne se ressemblait, leur aventures étaient toutes plus déjantées les unes que les autres.

Son premier jour a bord du TARDIS avait été magnifique. Comme lui avait dit le Docteur, ils avaient étés visiter la nébuleuse Tête de Cheval. Ils avaient tous les trois regardés ce magnifique spectacle. Et depuis ce jour, ils n'avaient plus arrêtés. Ils avaient visités différentes planètes, différentes époques, différentes galaxies…

Jessica s'était rapproché de Rose, elles étaient à présents inséparables. La jeune femme était devenue moins réservée également, elle parlait plus facilement au Docteur et se confiait plus aisément à Rose. Cependant, elle n'aimait toujours pas être entourée d'un nombre important d'étranger.

Une fois, ils avaient visités un marché, Jessica avait faillit retourner au TARDIS tellement elle ne se sentait pas bien…

Quant au Docteur, il se posait toujours des questions sur la jeune femme. Elle le troublait toujours autant, mais sa présence au bord du TARDIS lui fit du bien. Il s'entendait bien avec elle et elle s'intéressait vraiment à tout. Elle lui posait beaucoup de questions sur le fonctionnement de son vaisseau ou sur les galaxies. Elle ne comprenait pas toujours tout mais elle écoutait quand même, et elle était intelligente.

Pour être intelligente, elle l'était… Le Docteur appréciait cet aspect car il pouvait expliquer des choses plus compliquées sans qu'elle ne le regarde avec des yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte comme le faisait parfois Rose. Jessica comprenait l'idée principale, elle apprenait vite.

Jessica avait beaucoup profité de la présence du Docteur. Elle était curieuse de tout, vraiment tout, elle ne cessait de poser des questions sur tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête et le Docteur avait la gentillesse de lui répondre à chaque fois. Parfois Rose essayait de suivre leur conversation mais abandonnait bien vite. Elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec le Q.I. plus élevé de Jessica et le suprême intellect du Docteur. Parfois, Jessica essayait de lui expliquer plus facilement pour ne pas qu'elle se sente mise de coté.

La brune gardait bien à l'esprit que Rose avait été la première à voyager avec le Docteur et que même si elle s'entendait bien avec celui-ci, elle n'avait nullement envie de prendre la place de Rose. Tout les trois formaient maintenant un incroyable trio. Un groupe d'ami inséparable. Ils passaient leur temps à plaisanter et à s'amuser.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, une journée calme dans le TARDIS, Jessica n'était pas vraiment d'humeur joyeuse. Quelque chose lui manquait. Alors qu'elle était à table, dans la cuisine, Rose entra. La blonde vit alors son ami, le regard dans le vide, l'air perdue, et sa main qui tapotait sur la table d'un air absent. Elle s'inquiéta.

« -Jess, est-ce que ça va ?

-Hum ? Oh, oui, bien sûr. Répondit nonchalamment la jeune femme.

-Qu'est que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Rose. Moi, je vais allez squatter le salon et regarder un film du futur. Peut-être que je vais regarder le prochain Harry Potter.

-Le Docteur ne te laissera peut-être pas faire, c'est de la triche. Sourit Jessica. Moi, je ne sais pas, je pense que je vais me reposer…

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda Rose en regardant de nouveau la main de Jessica qui pianotait sur la table.

-Oui, je vais très bien. Va regarder ton film. Amuse-toi bien.

-Merci ! »

Rose offrit un sourire à son ami et s'en alla. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de la console où elle était sûre de trouver le Docteur. Elle voulait lui demander l'autorisation de regarder son film et peut-être qu'elle lui parlerait du comportement étrange de Jessica.

La jeune femme était, d'ordinaire, très joyeuse, amusante, pleine de vie, le genre de fille qui ne tient pas en place. Mais là, elle était assise à rien faire, le regard perdu et sa main ne cessait de tapoter… c'était étrange.

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle trouva le Docteur près de la console, en train de bricoler quelque chose qui n'avait surement pas besoin d'être réparé. Comme à son habitude.

« -Docteur ! Appela-t-elle.

-Ha ! Rose ! Je ne vous avez pas vu depuis un moment. Vous vous êtes remise d'hier ?

-Pas tout à fait, mais je vais pouvoir me pré lacer aujourd'hui. Je venais juste vous demander si je pouvais utiliser le salon et piocher dans vos films ?

-Oui, bien sûr. N'allez pas trop regarder des films de votre avenir quand même, vous allez gâcher la surprise ! Se plaignit-il.

-Merci Docteur. »

Alors qu'elle allait repartir, Rose hésita, elle devait lui parler du comportement de Jessica, sinon, ça allait la tracasser toute la journée. Elle retourna alors près de la console. Le Docteur leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« -Il y a autre chose ? demanda-t-il.

-En fait, oui. J'ai vu Jessica ce matin et je l'ai trouvé… Etrange.

-Etrange ?

-Eh bien, oui. Je ne sais pas, elle semblait ailleurs, triste, dans ses pensées…

-Peut-être qu'elle s'ennuie, peut-être que quelque chose la contrarie… proposa le Docteur, en fronçant tout de même les sourcils.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout. Elle est constamment en train de jouer avec ses doigts. Dès qu'elle a les mains libres, elle se met à tapoter… Sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte… expliqua Rose.

-Etrange, en effet. J'irai lui parler. Lui assura-t-il.

-Merci. »

Rose partit pour de bon cette fois et elle laissa derrière elle, un Docteur aux sourcils foncés. En effet, Jessica n'était pas du genre à faire des choses sans s'en rendre compte et elle n'était pas une fille éteinte, triste. Elle était toujours joyeuse, joueuse, curieuse… Le Docteur aimait cela chez elle, parfois, elle ressemblait à une gamine le soir de Noël.

Etrangement, penser à Jessica étant triste lui fit un pincement au cœur, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il ne voulait pas que Jessica soit triste, vidé de sensation, il voulait voir son beau sourire dessiner ses lèvres, il voulait entendre son rire tinter dans la salle de la console, il voulait voir ses yeux pétiller a chaque nouveau voyage.

C'était étrange comme il tenait à elle à ce point alors qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques semaines seulement.

Il reposa son tournevis sonique et un levier qu'il tentait vainement de réparer et décida d'aller trouver la jeune femme pour aller lui parler. Cependant, à peine avait-il posé ses instruments que Jessica franchit le seuil des escaliers et se dirigea vers la console.

Le Docteur leva les yeux et il comprit immédiatement ce que voulait lui dire Rose. La jeune femme n'avait aucune expression sur son visage alors qu'habituellement, elle lui adressait toujours un sourire. Alors qu'elle avait pour habitude d'arriver dans la salle de la console en sautillant, aujourd'hui, elle semblait normale, elle trainait presque des pieds.

Effectivement, elle avait l'air triste et le Docteur n'aimait pas ça. Il s'approcha d'elle et fit mine de continuer son bricolage sur la console. La jeune femme se plaça à côté de lui et le regarda travailler comme elle aimait le faire lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait.

« -Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

-Très bien… répondit-elle d'un ton las. Encore en train de bricoler ?

-Eh bien, oui, il faut que j'entretienne cette vieille boite.

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle apprécie que vous l'appeliez vieille.

-Vous ne voulez pas allez voir un film avec Rose ? demanda-t-il de nouveau.

-Nan, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux faire… dit-elle, le regard de nouveau dans le vide. »

La jeune femme recommença son tapotement sur le bord de la console. Le Docteur arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et observa. Il reporta son regard sur la jeune femme et remarqua qu'elle ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'elle faisait cela. C'était étrange, cependant, il remarqua également que la jeune femme murmurait quelque chose sous son souffle.

Reportant de nouveau son regard sur sa main, l'homme remarqua que ce n'était pas un tapotement banal, elle bâtait en rythme, dans un ordre précis, presque comme si…

_Oh ! Bien sûr ! _pensa-t-il. _Quel idiot !_

Le Docteur se redressa soudainement en réalisant ce qui provoquait cet état chez la jeune femme. Mais celle-ci ne remarqua rien. Elle revint à elle et regarda le Docteur.

« -Je pense plutôt que je vais aller dans la bibliothèque. J'y ai vu des livres très intéressants la dernière fois. Déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers qui mènent au couloir.

-Hum, d'accord. C'est une bonne idée. Ne vous perdez pas dans les rayons. Plaisanta-t-il.

-Je ferais attention. Répondit-elle sans humour. »

Le Docteur attendit que la jeune femme soit hors de porté pour laisser tomber son bricolage dans beaucoup de bruit. Il recula de la console et se tapa le front.

« -Je suis un idiot ! Maugréa-t-il. »

Le TARDIS fit une sorte de grincement moqueur comme pour adhérer à l'idée.

« -Oh, tais-toi. Tu n'y as pas pensé non plus ! »

Regardant un instant le rotor, le Docteur se dirigea vers le petit écran qui se trouvait vers la console. Il appuya sur un certains nombre de bouton et observa l'écran. C'était un plan approximatif du TARDIS. Il cherchait quelque chose. Mais il ne le trouva pas.

« -Il n'y a rien… Comment j'ai fait pour louper ça ! C'est évident ! Il faut qu'on lui créé une pièce… rien que pour elle… Réfléchit-il. »

Le Seigneur du Temps passa un certain temps devant cet écran, essayant de remédier au problème de la jeune femme.

* * *

Lentement, presque paresseusement, Jessica se promenait parmi les rayons de l'immense bibliothèque du vaisseau. La jeune femme aimait cette salle, elle était immense et magnifique, et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir en faire le tour un jour. Elle se demandait parfois si le Docteur avait lut tout les livres présent ici. Surement pas. Mais d'un autre coté, le Docteur avait plus de 900 ans…

Jessica leva une main et frôla du bout des doigts les côtes des livres tout en continuant à marcher.

Pour être honnête, Jessica n'avait pas envie de lire. Elle s'ennuyait ces temps-ci, rien ne lui faisait envie, elle n'avait envie de rien faire…

_C'est faux…_ pensa-t-elle. _Je n'ai envie que d'une seule chose._

En effet, la jeune femme n'avait eut qu'une envie depuis quelques jours. C'était tout à fait normal pour une musicienne. Elle avait cherché dans tout le TARDIS, toutes les pièces qui s'étaient ouvertes à elle, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé…

Jessica voulait jouer d'un des ses instruments.

La musique, elle n'avait que ça à l'esprit. Elle devait jouer du piano ou du violon. Mais il n'y avait aucun instrument ici. Rien…

Elle ne pouvait que soulager son envie en marmonnant quelques notes par-ci, par-là, en jouant avec ses doigts, en fredonnant. Mais rien ne valait un véritable violon aux cordes bien accordées ou encore un piano aux touches fermes et rigides.

La jeune femme était terriblement en manque et rien ne pouvait assouvir son désir…

* * *

Le Docteur avait passé plus de deux heures à essayer de construire une salle entière. La TARDIS aurait pu le faire en un claquement de doigts mais pour on ne sait quelle raison, la machine avait refusé de coopérer. Ce n'était sûrement pas parce qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, elle adorait Jessica et elle l'aurait fait avec plaisir pour la jeune femme. Le Docteur ne voyait qu'une autre possibilité. Le TARDIS voulait le punir d'avoir oublié cet aspect de la jeune femme. Pourquoi ? Il n'en était pas réellement sûr.

Mais le principal est qu'il ait réussit à faire une salle de musique dans le TARDIS. Un auditorium. C'est comme cela qu'on pouvait le qualifier.

Le Docteur n'avait pas vu la salle en personne mais il en était plutôt fier. Soudain, Rose descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la console. Elle s'approcha de l'homme et regardait l'écran de façon curieuse, le Docteur le regardait sans cligner des yeux, comme s'il était hypnotisé.

« -Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Rose, j'ai trouvé ce qui arrive à Jessica.

-Vraiment ? Elle vous l'a dit ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-J'ai été tellement stupide, lent et… Argh ! Râla-t-il

-Docteur ? Est-ce que c'est grave ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Rose, maintenant paniqué à cause du comportement du Seigneur du Temps.

-Elle a besoin de jouer de la musique ! Lâcha-t-il soudainement en regardant Rose dans les yeux. »

Il y eut un silence. Rose ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. En fait, elle s'était imaginé les pires choses, comme la possibilité que Jessica n'aime plus voyager avec yeux… Mais non, elle avait besoin de jouer d'un instrument. C'était un peu déroutant.

« -Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle, pour être sûre d'avoir compris.

-Oh, allez Rose. C'est évident ! Jessica est une pianiste et une violoniste. Nous avons vu une de ses représentations quand nous l'avons rencontré. Nous sommes allez chez elle, qu'y avait-il ?

-Euh… des partitions inachevés un peu partout.

-Exactement, elle compose elle-même ses propres morceaux, elle est donc une musicienne avancée et très certainement expérimentée. Mais, ici, il n'y a aucun instrument. Rien. Elle n'a pas joué depuis plusieurs semaines, elle a résisté bien longtemps, elle est forte mais c'est une femme passionnée, et on lui a retiré sa passion. Expliqua-t-il rapidement.

-Oui. Je comprends mieux maintenant… Mais comment on remédie à ce problème ?

-Je viens de le résoudre. Déclara-t-il fièrement.

-Comment ? demanda la blonde.

-Ca, vous allez le découvrir en même temps qu'elle. Allez la chercher pendant que je règle les derniers détails. Elle est dans la bibliothèque je crois.

-Euh… d'accord. »

Rose regarda le Docteur de façon étrange, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien put faire pour aider Jessica et pourquoi il semblait si fier a ce sujet. Elle partit chercher la jeune femme.

* * *

Rose traversait les couloirs en quête de la bibliothèque. Elle réfléchissait en marchant. Et il y avait matière à réfléchir. Rose ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jessica était si triste de ne plus pouvoir jouer, elle était dans le TARDIS ! Rien n'était mieux que cela. Mais, d'un autre côté, Rose n'était pas musicienne, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle essaya de trouver une chose dont elle ne pourrait pas se passer pour comprendre ce que ressentait son amie mais elle ne trouva rien… Ce n'était qu'un instrument !

_Oui, mais c'est tout ce qui lui reste… _penta-t-elle. _C'est comme si on m'enlevait ma mère…_

Rose secoua fortement la tête à cela. Elle pouvait essayer de comprendre. Et elle pouvait faire en sorte de ne pas juger. Jessica n'avait aucune famille et aucun ami, elle s'était peut-être réfugiée dans la musique. Peut-être qu'un jour elle serait capable de comprendre. Pour l'instant, elle mit cela dans un coin de sa tête.

Elle avait d'autres pensées, notamment celle du Docteur. Pourquoi avait-il eu l'air si concerné quand elle lui avait dit que Jessica n'allait pas bien. Il avait presque immédiatement offert de l'aider alors qu'en temps normal, il s'en serait très peu préoccupé. Pourquoi avait-il passé toutes ces heures à essayer de résoudre le problème de la brune ? Pourquoi y avait-il mis tant d'effort ? Pourquoi était-il si fier d'avoir trouvé une solution ? Et enfin, quelle était cette solution ?

Rose avait remarqué que Jessica dormait peu, et comme elle aimait rester occupée, le soir, elle allait rejoindre le Docteur dans la salle de la console et ils parlaient pendant des heures, parfois même jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève. Jessica était plus souriante et moins réservée qu'à leur rencontre. Rose avait été heureuse de le constater, mais elle était presque certaine qu'elle n'y était que pour très peu. Bien sûr, Jessica se confiait beaucoup à elle, elles étaient très proches mais les moments où elle souriait le plus, les moments où elle avait le moins peur de parler librement, c'était les moments avec le Docteur.

Ces deux là s'entendaient bien et Rose était contente de voir son amie heureuse et elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir vu le sourire du Docteur aussi souvent.

Ils formaient vraiment un groupe de très bons amis. Et Rose en était fière.

La jeune femme arriva enfin devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Elle entra et trouva Jessica assise, ou plutôt avachie, sur un fauteuil, un livre ouvert sur les genoux, mais le regard perdu dans la cheminée allumée en face d'elle.

La brune ne semblait pas avoir entendue l'arrivé de Rose, alors celle-ci entra lentement, sans faire un bruit et se plaça derrière le fauteuil de la jeune femme avec un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire.

« -La plupart des gens viennent à la bibliothèque pour lire. Pas pour rêver. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton fort, faisant sursauter la brune.

-Oh mon dieu ! Rose ! Ne me refait plus jamais ça ! J'ai faillit faire une crise cardiaque !

-Désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister. Ria la blonde.

-Tu as fini de regarder tes films ? Demanda Jessica, une fois calmée.

-Ouais, et maintenant, je viens te chercher.

-Me chercher ? Pourquoi ?

-Le Docteur veut te montrer quelque chose. »

Jessica fronça les sourcils mais se leva tout de même et suivit Rose jusqu'à la salle de la console. Jessica avait posé des questions à Rose sur le trajet, sa curiosité trop difficile a vaincre mais la blonde n'avait rien dit, feignant de ne rien savoir, ce qui était, en partie, vrai. Quand elles y arrivèrent, le Docteur était posté devant la console, le dos à elle, les bras croisé sur la poitrine et regarda Jessica et Rose arriver avec un léger sourire.

Avant même que Jessica ait put demander quoique ce soit, le Docteur décroisa les bras, avança en quatrième vers la brune, lui prit la main et l'entraina dans le couloir.

Jessica ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait, elle avait à peine pris conscience que le Docteur lui avait presque arraché le bras en l'entrainant après lui. Elle fronça les sourcils et lança un regard interrogateur à Rose qui suivait plus lentement derrière avec un sourire amusé. La blonde n'offrit qu'un haussement d'épaule comme réponse.

« -Do-Docteur ! Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez comme ça ?

-Quelque part. Répondit-il d'un ton enjoué

-Mais encore ?

-Quelque part de fantastique !

-Oh, ça change tout. Plaisanta-t-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire à l'enthousiasme du Docteur. Est-ce que je pourrais au moins avoir une explication ? Non ? Un indice ? Plaida-t-elle.

-Vous voyagez avec moi depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant.

-Oui… ? Hésita-t-elle, pas sûr d'où cela allait la mener.

-Nous vous connaissons mieux mais vous n'êtes pas heureuse. Pas en ce moment en tout cas… Rose a remarqué votre comportement. Vous avez réussit à vous passer d'une chose très importante pour vous mais hélas, vous ne pouvez pas vous priver plus longtemps, c'est trop dur.

-Doct- Essaya-t-elle de demander, commençant à comprendre de quoi il parlait.

-Vous auriez dut me le dire. Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? Mais maintenant ce n'est pas grave, car votre problème est résolu ».

Et juste a la fin de cette phrase, ils s'arrêtèrent à une porte. C'était une très grande porte en bois foncé, vernie avec une grosse poigné en métal. On aurait dit une vieille porte mais Jessica la trouva très belle.

La jeune femme regarda Rose qui venait de se placer à sa droite. La blonde ne semblait pas en savoir plus car la curiosité se lisait dans ses yeux autant que dans les siens. Jessica regarda alors le Docteur.

« -Docteur, qu'y a-t-il derrière cette porte ?

-Fermez les yeux. Ordonna-t-il gentiment.

-Pardon ? demanda Jessica, pas sûre d'elle.

-Faites ce que je vous dis ! Allez ! Insista-t-il. »

Jessica fit ce qu'il dit et ferma ses yeux. Puis elle attendit. Elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il allait se passer, ce qu'il y avait derrière cette mystérieuse porte et encore moins pourquoi le Docteur tenait tant à le lui montrer.

Soudain, elle sentit la main du Docteur, qui tenait la sienne, remonter son poignet puis son bras pour se poser sur son épaule. Jessica essaya de retenir un frisson qui menaçait de la parcourir.

Elle entendit vaguement une poignée de porte grincer puis un bruit de coulissement. Elle devina que la porte était ouverte.

« -Faites-moi confiance… murmura le Docteur près de son oreille.

-Je vous fais confiance. Répondit-elle presque instantanément. »

Puis le Docteur la poussa un peu pour qu'elle avance. Elle fit un pas, puis deux, puis trois et elle se stoppa. Pouvait-elle ouvrir les yeux ? Pourquoi tant de secret ?

« -Ouvrez vos yeux maintenant… »

Lentement, la jeune femme ouvrit les paupières et l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait lui coupa le souffle. Jessica ne s'était sûrement pas attendue à ça. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte, le souffle coupé par le choc de ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle se trouvait sur une petite scène, devant laquelle se trouvait deux rangés de fauteuils pour d'éventuels spectateurs et sur cette petite scène, promettant l'intimité d'un petit spectacle, se trouvait un magnifique piano à queue noir laqué et un très beau violon sur son socle, en bois vernit.

Jessica fit un pas hésitant vers eux, observa la salle dans les moindres détails, s'approcha encore plus près des instruments, frôla amoureusement le bois du violon avant de se retourner brusquement vers le Docteur et Rose qui se trouvaient toujours à l'entrée.

Jessica ne réfléchit pas deux fois et se jeta dans les bras du Seigneur de Temps.

« -Merci ! s'écria-t-elle, les larmes de joie aux coins de ses yeux. »

Le Docteur fut très surpris et ne sut pas réellement comment réagir. Ses bras étaient ballotant dans l'air, ne sachant pas où les mettre. Mais Jessica se retira bien vite, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. La joie avait été tellement forte qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle se jetait dans les bras du Docteur. Elle sentit ses joues rougir légèrement, dans la gêne. Mais elle retourna vite vers ses instruments, les regardant avec passion.

Le Docteur se remit de son choc éclair dut a cette étreinte tout a fait inattendue. Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'elle ait été surprenante, elle n'avait pas été désagréable…

_A quoi je pense _?! pensa-t-il.

Rose, elle, avait sourie en coin quand elle avait vue Jessica se jeter sur le Docteur et vu la maladresse de celui-ci. Elle aussi avait été surprise par cette réaction si soudaine et par la salle qu'avait faite le Docteur pour la jeune femme. C'était magnifique et elle pouvait voir que son amie était heureuse. Elle avait le sourire étincelant et les yeux pétillants.

« -C'est magnifique. J'ignorais que vous pouviez faire ça. Commenta Rose.

-Moi aussi. Déclara Jessica, sans quitter des yeux les instruments.

-Je n'ai fait qu'ajouter une pièce au TARDIS. Rien de plus. Rejeta le Docteur. »

_Rien que pour moi…_ Pensa-t-elle. _Vous l'avez fait rien que pour me faire plaisir. _

« -Vous nous jouez quelque chose ? Demanda soudainement l'homme.

-Oh oui ! demanda Rose, étrangement joyeuse a cette idée, alors qu'elle n'aimait pas plus que ça la musique classique.

-Oh… euh… hésita Jessica, soudainement timide.

-S'il vous plait. Demanda doucement le Docteur. »

A ces mot, le cœur de Jessica rata un battement, elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais étrangement, elle se rendit compte qu'avec cette simple phrase, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Elle en aurait été incapable à ce moment. De plus, elle mourrait d'envie de jouer un morceau. Elle céda et se mit à sourire doucement.

« -Très bien. »

Elle alla prendre soigneusement le violon de son support. Elle sourit tendrement à son instrument et le posa sous son menton. Elle prit l'archet et se tourna vers ses deux spectateurs.

« -Prenez un siège. Suggéra-t-elle, en plaisantant.

-Mais avec plaisir. Répondit le Docteur. »

Lui et Rose allèrent s'assoir devant la scène et Jessica prit une grande inspiration. Elle plaça l'archet sur une corde et joua les premières notes.

Un sourire fendit immédiatement son visage. Les premières furent courtes et rapides mais bien vite Jessica se laissa porter par son morceau[1] et ferma les yeux.

Contrairement à ce que Rose s'était imaginée, ce n'était pas un concerto de musique classique. C'était un morceau dynamique et rapide, quelque chose d'entrainant et de moderne.

_Sans doute une de ses compositions_. Pensa-t-elle.

Et Rose adorait ça. Le Docteur ne cessait de sourire. Il pouvait voir que Jessica revivait grâce à l'instrument entre ses mains. Elle rayonnait, le sourire ne quittant jamais ses lèvres, son corps rythmant la musique. Elle se donnait à fond et elle était magnifique.

_Quoi ?_ Pensa-t-il dans l'urgence_. Oui, elle est magnifique, mais je... Je ne devrais pas penser ça. Chut !_ Se gronda-t-il mentalement.

La fin du morceau arriva enfin et Jessica était essoufflée mais le sourire ne la quittait pas. Elle était heureuse et de nouveau elle-même.

A la dernière note, le Docteur et Rose se levèrent de leur siège et applaudirent la musicienne bien fort. Le morceau avait été magnifique.

« -Bravo ! s'exclama Rose.

-Merci, dit timidement la jeune femme. »

Jessica reposa son instrument et descendit de scène avec l'aide du Docteur.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée tous les trois ensemble. Jessica était de nouveau dans son humeur habituelle et quelque chose en elle avait grandit. Elle n'en était pas consciente mais un sentiment secret dont elle ignorait totalement l'existence, tout au fond de son être, venait de grandir.

Le fait que le Docteur ait créé cette pièce rien que pour elle, c'était un magnifique cadeau qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier.

De son coté, le Docteur ressentait une joie inexplicable. Avoir offert cette pièce a la jeune femme et la voir si heureuse lui avait fait tellement de bien, il était heureux comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis si longtemps.

C'était étrange le lien qui les unissait, ils étaient proche sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. L'envie de ravir l'autre était puissante mais sans fondement pour eux. L'envie de voir l'autre heureux, d'enlever les malheurs de ses épaule, était inexplicable mais bien trop forte pour y résister. Qu'ils sont étrange ce Docteur et sa Jessica…

* * *

[1] Moon Trance de Lindsey Stirling

* * *

**Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? Moi je suis excitée comme une puce, dans 3 jours, on pourra voir le premier épisode de Doctor Who sur et dans 5 jours la saison 8 commencera sur la chaine ! Je saoul toutes mes amies avec ça ! Bref, parlons un peu de ce chapitre. C'est en effet un chapitre original, on y apprend pas grand-chose, c'était surtout pour faire une pause dans les épisodes. En outre, on voit que Jessica est beaucoup plus à l'aise avec le Docteur et Rose mais elle n'est pas totalement rétablie de son état « asociale ». Elle est aussi terriblement en manque de sa musique. Etant moi-même une musicienne, j'ai vraiment essayé de retranscrire les sentiments qu'on peut avoir lorsqu'on ne peut pas jouer ou bien les « symptômes ». J'espère que vous avez aimez la réaction du Docteur et le cadeau qu'il lui a fait ? J'espère aussi que vous avez aimé la réaction soudaine de Jessica ? Pour le morceau, elle joue « Moon Trance » de Lindsey Stirling. Une très bonne violoniste. On voit aussi que leur relation avance lentement mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Il y a des sentiments mais il ne s'en rendre pas compte. Tout ce fait dans les profondeurs de leurs âmes...**  
** Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu ! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre où on commencera l'épisode Dalek.**


	18. Chapitre 18 : Musée des horreurs

**Chapitre 18**

**_Musée des horreurs_**

* * *

Le TARDIS atterrit dans ce grincement, ce gémissement si spécifique. A peine une seconde après s'être entièrement matérialisé, le Docteur ouvrit la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci. Il avait l'air soucieux, les sourcils froncés.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, lui, Jessica et Rose se tenaient dans la salle de la console. Ils discutaient et riaient, prêt à aller sur une autre planète dont leur avait parlé le Docteur mais l'écran sur la console s'était soudainement allumé en faisant un affreux bruit. Le Docteur avait vaguement déclaré que c'était un signal et ils avaient atterrit ici.

Le Docteur sortit de la boite téléphonique et regarda l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. C'était un endroit sombre, on y voyait pas grand-chose mais on pouvait distinguer des vitres de chaque coté de l'allée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Le plafond était très haut mais il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, le couloir aussi était immense, on aurait dit qu'il était sans fin. Rose sortit tout de suite derrière le Docteur, inquiète, elle-même suivie par Jessica.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Rose. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je n'en sais rien, il y a une sorte de signal qui a attiré le TARDIS ici.

-Mais, c'est où ici ? demanda Jessica.

-Terre. Utah. Amérique du Nord. A près de 1000 mètres sous la surface. Répondit le Docteur.

-Et a quelle époque ? demanda de nouveau la brune.

-En 2012. Répondit-t-il en regarda une sorte de serpent étrange empaillé dans une vitrine. »

Jessica regarda le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient, il faisait sombre, on ne voyait presque rien mais, il y avait beaucoup de vitrine avec des objets exposés dedans comme dans un musée ou une exposition. C'était étrange.

« - J'ai 19 ans et en même temps j'en ai 26 ? S'exclama Rose.

-Et moi, j'en ai 35… ajouta Jessica d'un air consterné. »

Le Docteur cependant ne répondit rien. Il fit un pas et trouva un interrupteur sur le mur. Il appuya dessus et immédiatement la lumière s'alluma révélant d'immenses rangés de vitrines.

«-Et que la lumière soit… déclara faiblement Jessica, dans l'émerveillement du lieu.

-C'est incroyable ! s'exclama Rose. On dirait un immeuble musée.

-Un musée d'extraterrestre. Précisa le Docteur dans l'expectative. Quelqu'un ici a une vraie passion. »

Tous les trois commencèrent à marcher. Le Docteur avait du mal à croire que ce musée existe. Rose marchait avec Jessica a ses cotés et toutes les deux observaient avec intérêt les pièces exposées.

« -Tout cela à dû couter une fortune ! s'exclama le Docteur. Morceau de météorite, poussière de Lune, compteur kilométrique du vaisseau spatial de Roswell… énuméra-t-il en passant devant les vitrines.

-Oh, et un vieil ami ! S'exclama Jessica. C'est un bras de Slitheen, il a été naturalisé. »

Rose s'approcha du bras et le regarda dans tous les détails. Jessica, elle, préféra s'en éloigner. Elle remarqua alors que quelque chose avait capté l'attention du Seigneur du Temps.

« -Oh… Dans quel état es-tu ?... déclara-t-il, apitoyé. »

Il s'approcha d'une vitrine où était exposé une sorte de tête de robot sur un socle. Jessica vint se placer a coté de l'homme, n'osant pas trop s'approcher en voyant qu'il semblait perturbé.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Un de mes vieux amis. Enfin… Un ennemi. Cet objet de cauchemar réduit en objet de curiosité…. Ca me donne un coup de vieux… »

Jessica s'approcha de lui et plaça une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Rose vient les rejoindre et regarda à son tour la tête de robot.

« -Vous croyez que c'est de lui que provenait le signal ? demanda-t-elle.

-Nan, celui-ci n'est plus qu'une carcasse. Le signal est vivant. Expliqua-t-il. C'est plutôt quelque chose qui appelle à l'aide, je pense… »

Le Docteur leva la main prêt à la poser sur la vitrine. Jessica eut un mauvais pressentiment.

« -Docteur, je ne fer- essaya-t-elle. »

Mais il était trop tard. Le Docteur venait de poser deux doigts sur la vitre et instantanément, une alarme retentit. Immédiatement, une dizaine de soldats armés entrèrent et pointèrent leur fusil sur eux. Rose et le Docteur regardaient autour d''eux, tandis que Jessica leva gentiment les mains en signe de reddition en soupirant d'exaspération. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Docteur les mettait dans cette situation.

« -Ne ferais pas ça… finit-elle sa phrase. »

Rose regarda son amie avec un petit sourire amusé, elle avait le don de voir ce genre de chose arriver ou peut-être qu'elle connaissait tout simplement bien le Docteur. Elle regarda ce dernier qui semblait surpris par la tournure des événements.

« -En fait, pour eux, comme extraterrestre, vous êtes un objet rare. Déclara-t-elle. Hm ? »

Le Seigneur du Temps ne put qu'offrir un petit sourire aux soldats qui ne cessaient de pointer leur arme sur eux.

* * *

Après cette alarme, un hélicoptère vient se poser sur le toit de l'immeuble-musée.

« -_Méchant Loup_ en descente. Je répète, _Méchant Loup_ en descente. Déclara le pilote. »

Quelques minutes plus tard des militaires ouvraient la voie dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Un homme, assez grand, le crâne un peu dégarnit, avec une moustache traversa fièrement le passage. Les soldats se mirent au garde à vous tandis que l'homme passait sans même leur adresser un regard. Derrière lui trottinait une petite bande d'assistants qui essayaient de suivre son rythme et de lui parler. On pouvait voir qu'ils avaient tous peur de lui.

« -Monsieur, je voudrais vous souhaiter un bon anniversaire de la part de nous tous. Déclara l'assistant qui se trouvait aux cotés de l'homme puissant. Le Président a appelé pour vous transmettre ses vœux.

-Cet espèce d'idiot a perdu 10 points, remplacez-le. Déclara l'homme, sans pitié.

-Je crois que ce ne serais pas très avis- Essaya de se défendre le jeune homme.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, vous êtes viré. Agressa l'homme en le coupant. Qu'on m'en débarrasse. Videz sa mémoire. Expédiez-le quelque part. N'importe où. Memphis, Minneapolis, pourvus que ce soit en 'm'. »

Deux soldat attrapèrent le pauvre assistant par les bras et l'emmenèrent loin. Une jeune femme qui marchait derrière eux s'approcha de l'homme et prit la place du pauvre assistant qui venait de se faire viré.

« -Alors ce prochain Président, républicain ou démocrate ? demanda le puissant homme à la jeune femme, comme un test.

-Démocrate, monsieur. Répondit-elle presque instantanément.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Euh… Ils sont tellement drôles ? Tenta-t-elle de répondre. »

L'homme s'arrêta alors tout le monde se stoppa en même temps que lui. Il regarda la jeune femme, comme s'il la voyait sous un nouveau jour.

« -Quel est votre nom ? Demanda-t-il.

-Goddard, monsieur. Diana Goddard.

-Je crois qu'on va s'entendre Diana Goddard. Dit-il en reprenant sa route. Alors, où est notre Anglais ? »

Un jeune homme se fraya un chemin a travers le groupe de personne et les soldats pour aller à l'avant du cortège.

« -Monsieur ! Je suis là ! J'ai obtenu 10 nouveaux objets à la vente aux enchères…

-Apportez-les, que je les vois. Ordonna-t-il.

-Monsieur, avec votre permission, il y a plus urgent. Intervint Goddard. On a arrêté trois intrus au sous-sol 53. On ignore par où ils sont entrés.

-Je vais vous vous le dire : par la fenêtre. Dit-il du même ton morne et officiel. 'Par la fenêtre' c'est une blague. Ajouta-t-il quand personne ne réagit. »

Immédiatement, des rires forcés se firent entendre. L'homme continua sa route.

« -Amenez-les moi et dites à Simmons que je veux voir mon chouchou. Allez ! Exécution ! »

Goddard se plaça contre un mur et appuya sur son oreillette pour contacter Simmons.

« -Simmons, j'espère pour vous qu'il a enfin dit quelques choses. »

* * *

Dans une autre pièce du bâtiment, des hurlements robotiques retentissaient. Un scientifique, Simmons, essayait en vain de percé la carcasse de l'auteur des hurlements. Il arrêta au son de la voix de Goddard, il enleva son casque et répondit.

« -Non, il s'acharne à se taire. Répondit-il.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pour le moment, il crie, vous êtes satisfaite ? »

Puis il recommença sa torture…

* * *

Nonchalamment poussé par des militaires, le Docteur et ses deux compagnes marchaient péniblement dans des couloirs interminables. Jessica se sentait assez mal à l'aise avec ces soldats qui ne cessait de la pousser pour qu'elle avance plus vite.

Se retenant de râler ou de s'emporter pour de bon, elle soupira de soulagement quand elle vit une porte au bout du couloir. Ils entrèrent pour se retrouver dans un bureau petit mais très luxueux.

Un homme était assis au bureau, le crâne dégarnit, une moustache que Jessica trouvait tout à fait hideuse. Il avait la tête appuyer sur sa main alors que son coude reposait sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, il semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.

Un jeune homme avec un accent anglais se tenait debout à coté de lui et lui montrait un objet étrange, petit, métallique. Il semblait vif et intéressé, il parlait avec passion.

« -Et ça c'est le dernier. Expliqua le jeune homme. J'ai pu l'avoir à 800 mille dollars. »

Le Docteur se plaça en face du bureau, bien en face de l'homme avachit. Jessica et Rose restèrent un peu en retrait derrière le Docteur, une de chaque coté de lui.

« -A quoi ça servait ? demanda l'homme assis.

-Vous voyez ces tubes sur le côté ? demanda le jeune homme anglais. C'est sûrement pour conduire un fluide, probablement du fioul…

-Si vous le tenez comme ça, il va se déréglé. Intervint le Docteur.

-Taisez-vous ! Ordonna Goddard, qui les accompagnait.

-Je vous assure que ce n'est pas la bonne façon. Continua-t-il tout de même.

-Est-ce que c'est dangereux ? demanda le jeune anglais.

-Non, c'est juste ridicule. »

Le Docteur tendit la main pour prendre l'objet que tenait le patron mais les soldats qui les surveillaient armèrent immédiatement leurs armes, faisant stopper tout mouvement au Docteur et grincer des dents à Jessica.

Elle n'aimait décidément pas les armes, surtout quand elles étaient pointées sur le Docteur. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il finisse par se blesser.

L'homme qui était toujours négligemment assis sur son siège semblait être intrigué par le Docteur. Il fit un geste au soldat pour qu'ils rangent leur armes, se leva et tendit l'objet au Docteur.

Jessica et Rose échangèrent un regard et se rapprochèrent d'un pas pour jeter un œil, curieuses.

Le Docteur prit l'objet dans ses mains, délicatement et avec soin. Il approcha sa main libre pour le caresser.

« -Ca demande juste un peu… Murmura-t-il en caressant l'objet. De délicatesse… »

Lorsque les doigts du Docteur frôlèrent l'objet, celui-ci émit une note, puis une autre. L'objet en question était en fait un instrument de musique.

Fier de lui, le Seigneur du Temps offrit un grand sourire à ceux qui l'entouraient et regarda d'abord Rose qui semblait curieuse puis Jessica. Celle-ci avait la bouche entre-ouverte avec un sourire discret aux coins de celle-ci.

En fait, elle avait presque des étoiles dans les yeux. La musique était une des choses les plus importantes dans sa vie et là, devant elle, se tenait un instrument de musique d'origine alien. C'était extraordinaire ! De plus, c'était le Docteur qui lui montrait cette merveille. Cet homme si incroyable avec qui elle voyageait depuis plusieurs semaines. Jessica laissa échapper un gloussement d'excitation et d'émerveillement en regardant l'objet puis le Docteur.

Le regard de celui-ci s'était attardé sur la jeune femme. Elle semblait totalement heureuse de découvrir cet instrument. Elle avait de nouveau ce beau sourire sur les lèvres et on pouvait voir ses yeux pétiller de joie. Un sentiment étrange s'installa en lui. C'était un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui pourtant ne cessait de le quitter ses dernier temps. Il apparaissait à chaque fois que Jessica était a ses cotés. Il se sentait étrange mais heureux à la fois. Cela se manifestait d'abord dans son estomac, une sorte de grondement, puis cela remontait jusqu'à sa poitrine où ses cœurs s'accéléraient légèrement.

C'était cette femme qui le mettait dans cet état, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, ni ce que c'était.

L'homme qui était, d'après ce que le Docteur avait put en déduire, le patron, reprit la parole, interrompant les pensé du Seigneur du Temps et cassant leur regards intenses.

« -Alors comme ça, c'est un instrument de musique. Déclara-t-il.

-Et il en a fait du chemin… répondit le Docteur, un peu nostalgique.

\- Rendez-le-moi. Ordonna l'homme en l'arrachant des mains du Docteur.

-J'ai dit : délicatesse. Rappela ce dernier. Il suffit de l'effleurer pour qu'il réagisse, c'est d'une grande sensibilité. »

L'homme à moustache essaya à son tour de faire fonctionner l'instrument. Quelques gargouillis sortirent de l'objet avant qu'il réussisse finalement à en faire sortir deux notes. Le Docteur sourit, il aimait apprendre des choses nouvelles aux autres. Il venait de le faire à nouveau.

« -Excellent. Félicita-t-il. Vous êtes un expert.

-Vous en êtes un autre. Murmura l'homme. »

Il semblait très intéressé par le Docteur et comme sa curiosité se dirigea entièrement sur lui, l'objet qu'il avait dans les mains ne le passionnait plus du tout. Il le jeta négligemment par terre et mit ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon. Jessica qui avait été très captivé par l'instrument sentit son cœur chuté lorsque l'objet fut jeté sans pitié. Elle lança un regard noir à l'homme devant elle mais se retint de dire quoique soit.

Le Docteur n'aimait pas le comportement de cet homme, il semblait se croire supérieur aux autres et il ne prenait pas soin des choses anodines comme cet instrument de musique. Mais quand il vit le regard de douleur sur le visage de Jessica, il détesta encore plus l'homme, car c'était lui qui avait causé cela a sa compagne, et il détestait quand celle-ci était triste ou en colère.

« -Qui êtes-vous, au juste ? demanda l'homme d'un ton froid.

-Le Docteur. Répondit-il sur le même ton. Et vous, qui êtes vous ?

-Comme si vous l'ignoriez… Nous somme caché avec la collection extra-terrestre la plus précieuse au monde et vous prétendez être tombé là par erreur. Se moqua-t-il.

-Parfaitement résumé, bravo !

-La question est : comme êtes-vous entré ? 53 étages sous terre, vous et vos espèces de petites cambrioleuses… Vous avez du goût, elles sont plutôt jolies. Déclara-t-il en regarda Rose et Jessica.

-Mais si vous nous appelez 'elles' encore une fois, on vous colle une gifle. Répliqua Rose.

-Je reconnais là la fierté anglaise, même si la brune est plutôt timide. Dit-il à l'adresse de Jessica. Dites donc Lord Franc le roi, je vous aie trouvé deux petites amies. Déclara-t-il au jeune homme anglais derrière lui.

-Non merci… marmonna Jessica en observant le jeune homme.

-Vous parlez à monsieur Van Staten. Déclara l'anglais.

-Oui, mais je ne le connais pas. Répondit Rose

-Jamais entendu parler. Ajouta Jessica.

-Il possède tout le réseau internet. Informa de nouveau le jeune homme.

-Pardon ? demanda Jessica, surprise et sceptique.

-N'importe quoi, personne ne possède tout internet. Répondit Rose.

-Laissons donc le monde le croire, n'est-ce pas Adam ? demanda Van Staten au jeune anglais.

-Alors vous êtes un expert en tout sauf en ce qui concerne les reliques qui se trouve dans votre musée. Déclara le Docteur. »

Jessica détacha son regard de Van Staten qui ne cessait de la dégouter au fil des secondes qui passaient pour regarder le Docteur avec un regard surpris mais amusé.

_Ouh, c'était méchant ça._ Pensa-t-elle. _Apparemment, le Docteur ne l'aime pas plus que Rose ou moi. _

« -En faite, vous enfermez tous ce qui vous échappe. Continua-t-il.

-Prétendez-vous tous savoir ? demanda Van Staten.

-Je ne prétends rien, je sais ce que je vaux.

-Pourtant, je vous ais capturé. Au fait, je voudrais savoir, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez près de la cage ?

-Vous allez me le dire.

-La cage contient mon seul spécimen vivant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je croyais que vous saviez tout.

-Montrez-le-moi.

-Vous voulez le voir ? »

Les répliques des hommes avaient été de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus pressantes et menaçantes, les phrases fusaient comme une balle lors d'un match de ping-pong. Jessica était plutôt amusé par cela, les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas se supporter et maintenant, ils faisaient une sorte de duel, c'était très amusant à voir.

Rose, elle, semblait être fatigué par le comportement enfantin des hommes et de leur duel sans queue ni tête. Elle leva un peu les yeux au ciel et regarda Jessica.

« -Pardon, mais ça sent la testostérone. Déclara-t-elle. »

Jessica ne put retenir le ricanement qu'elle avait tenté de contenir dans sa gorge.

« -Goddard, intervint Van Staten, prévenez la cage, nous descendons. Vous, l'anglais, surveillez les filles. Flirtez, faites vous des mamours ou tout ce que vous voudrez. »

Rose et Jessica froncèrent les sourcils à cette phrase. La brune regarda même son amie et fit semblant de vomir. Rose ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle était vraiment enfantine depuis qu'elle voyageait avec eux. Elle était enfin elle-même.

« -Quant à vous, Docteur sans nom… venez voir mon petit chouchou. Ordonna Van Staten. »

L'homme monta dans un ascenseur dans un coin de la pièce, non loin de la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Le Docteur allait le suivre mais une main saisit la sienne et le retint. Le Seigneur du Temps se retourna et fut surpris de voir que c'était Jessica qui lui avait prit la main. Etrangement, c'était une sensation agréable d'avoir sa peau douce contre la sienne. Mais il se re-concentra sur elle quand il vit ses sourcils froncés et son regard inquiet.

« -Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

-Juste… hésita-t-elle. Faites attention. Je n'aime pas ce Van Staten, il semble être prêt à tout pour enrichir sa collection et vous n'êtes pas humain. Alors, je vous en supplie, faites attention à vous… murmura-t-elle de façons désespérée et inquiète. »

Le Docteur fut déconcerté par tant d'attention a son égard de la part de cette jeune femme si réservée. Cette inquiétude pour lui, lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui et s'était un sentiment unique que de savoir que quelqu'un se souciait de vous. Le Docteur avait voyagé seul si longtemps après la guerre sur sa planète. Bien sûr, Rose se souciait beaucoup de lui aussi mais il ne ressentait pas la même chose avec elle.

Il regarda la jeune femme devant lui et lui serra un peu la main qu'il tenait toujours, de façon rassurante.

« -Je vous le promet. Murmura-t-il ».

Il regarda Jessica dans les yeux pendant un petit moment puis afficha un grand sourire, un sourire idiot comme il le faisait toujours. Jessica ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre. Ils se lâchèrent les mains et le Docteur partit.

Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent, Jessica alla rejoindre Rose, mais son regard ne voulait pas se détourner des portes métalliques. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et elle regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir suivi le Docteur.

* * *

**Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi je vais bien, je m'excuse pour le retard, c'est la période des oraux blanc de français alors j'ai du renoncer à écrire pendant quelque jours, du coup j'ai eu du retard. Mais voilà, tout es réglé et me revoilà avec le 18ème chapitre ! Je tenais a dire qu'on a dépassé les 50 000 mots ! C'est immenses ! Bref, alors dans ce chapitre, on vient de commencer l'épisode Dalek ! Je tiens a tout de suite vous prévenir, je deteste Van Staten et je n'aime pas vraiment Adam.**  
** Ici, on peut voir que Jessica est maintenant habitué à voyager avec le Docteur et Rose, on peut même remarqué qu'elle semble bien le connaitre puisqu'elle peut prévoir quand il va faire une bêtise mdr.**

** De plus, nous pouvons voir que Jessica s'inquiète pour le Docteur et inversement. Le Docteur éprouve des émotions qu'il n'arrive pas a analyser concernant Jess, mais il y a des gestes qui ne trompe pas. Il est proche d'elle sans même s'en rendre compte et il aime l'impressionner comme avec l'instrument. Il est aussi très protectrice d'elle puisqu'il déteste Van Staten juste parce qu'il lui a fait de la peine en jetant l'instrument.**  
** Jessica, de son coté est toujours amusé par le Docteur et elle prend soin de lui a sa façon mais elle ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte non plus, c'est naturel pour elle. De plus, elle est toujours très impressionnée par ce Seigneur du Temps et ses capacités. A la fin, on peut voir que jess a un mauvais pressentiment. Est-ce réellement un mauvais pressentiment, est-ce parce qu'elle n'aime pas être séparé du Docteur ou est-ce parce qu'elle le connait assez bien pour dire qu'il va avoir des ennuis ?**  
** La suite dans le prochain chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez, **


	19. Chapitre 19 : Dalek : vieil ennemi

_**Merci à tous mes followers de me suivre et merci pour vos reviews ^^**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 19**_

_**Dalek : vieil ennemi**_

* * *

Au sous-sol 53, des soldats marchaient vers leur poste de travail tandis que Simmons enlevait sa combinaison. Des ordinateurs se trouvaient un peu partout dans la salle et beaucoup de combinaison de protection orange étaient accrochées aux murs.

« -Vous arrivez en zone sécurisé. Protection maximale. Déclara la voix d'une femme dans un haut parleur. »

Monsieur Van Staten arriva suivi par Goddard et le Docteur. Ce dernier semblait très attentif a son environnement, il regardait tous, épiait le moindre détail pour avoir un maximum d'information. Il avait très envie de savoir quel était le « chouchou » de Van Staten. Ce qu'il voulait surtout savoir, c'était est-ce que cet homme qui semblait être sans cœur traitait bien cette créature. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il se verrait dans l'obligation d'intervenir. Il était le Docteur après tout.

« -Nous avons tous essayé. Expliqua Van Staten en s'approcha d'un grande porte blindée métallisée. La créature s'est mise en protection, cependant, il y a des pulsions incontestables de vie à l'intérieur. »

Après avoir tapé un code sur un petit clavier numérique incrusté dans le mur, Van Staten se retourna vers le Docteur tandis que la porte s'ouvrait derrière lui. L'homme mit ses mains dans ses poches, plutôt fier de lui, car il venait d'attiser la curiosité du Docteur.

« -A l'intérieur ? A l'intérieur de quoi ? demanda-t-il. »

Mais Van Staten ne put répondre car Simmons, le scientifique s'approcha de son patron pour lui faire un petit rapport de la situation.

« -Bonjour, monsieur. Pour l'instant, j'ai dû couper l'énergie. Le Métaltrou se repose.

-Le Métal quoi ? demanda le Docteur, sceptique.

-Je l'ai appelé ainsi. Génial, non ? répondit d'un ton morne, Van Staten. C'est vrai que j'aurais préféré découvrir son vrai nom, mais…

-Tenez, vous feriez mieux de mettre ces gants. Déclara Simmons. Le dernier qui l'a touché est… parti en fumée. Déclara-t-il presque d'un ton amusé. »

Le Docteur regarda les gants puis le jeune homme. Il était de plus en plus sceptique quant à ce que faisait Van Staten avec la créature. Mais il devait voir ce qu'il se passait alors il répondit.

« -Je ne vais pas le toucher.

-Allez s'y, Docteur. Impressionnez-moi. Déclara Van Staten. »

Le Docteur sourit un peu devant l'arrogance de cet homme. Il se croyait vraiment au dessus des autres. Cela commençait à l'énerver un peu mais il ne dit rien. Il entra dans la pièce où se trouvait le Métaltrou alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui.

Van Staten se dirigea vers un ordinateur pour voir les images de la vidéo surveillance. Il se retourna vers les soldats qui l'accompagnaient tout le temps.

« -N'ouvrez pas cette porte avant qu'on ait un résultat. Ordonna-t-il. »

* * *

Le Docteur avança dans la salle, la porte maintenant complètement refermée derrière lui. Il faisait sombre, très sombre. C'est à peine si on pouvait voir où on mettait ses pieds. Il n'y avait qu'une simple petite lampe dans un coin de la pièce. Le Docteur plissa un peu les yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité et fit un pas en avant. Il vit une table à sa gauche, il la regarda et découvrit avec une certaine horreur des instruments, certains de bricolage, d'autre dont il ne voulait même pas connaitre l'utilité.

_C'est ce que je pensais…_ pensa-t-il. _De la torture… Ils ne savent que faire ça. C'est sûrement de là que provient le signal qu'a reçut le TARDIS. _

Soupirant un peu dans la désolation, il se retourna vers une petite lumière bleue, c'était surement là où se trouvait l'individu.

« -Croyez bien que je suis désolé. Monsieur Van Staten doit se croire intelligent mais qu'importe… Déclara-t-il. Je réponds à votre appel, je suis le Docteur. Se présenta-t-il.

-Doc-teur ? demanda une voix robotique. »

Le sang se glaça dans les veines du Seigneur du Temps. Trop souvent il avait pu entendre cette voix, trop souvent il avait fait des cauchemars à cause de ce ton robotique, privé d'émotion si ce n'est la haine.

« -C'est impossible… souffla-t-il dans la crainte.

-Le Docteur ? demanda de nouveau la voix, plus fortement. »

La lumière s'alluma lentement révélant une bien étrange créature. C'était une machine qui avait la forme d'une salière, la carcasse était parsemée de boules dorées. Elle n'avait ni jambe ni bras, seulement une sorte de ventouse et un laser. La tête ressemblait à un couvercle, il y avait un pédoncule oculaire, c'était de la que venait la lumière bleu. La créature était peut-être enchainée et n'avait pas l'air offensive de ce point de vue mais elle n'en était pas moins effrayante.

De plus, le Docteur savait de quoi était capable cette créature. Il en avait combattu des milliers et des milliers pendant plusieurs millier d'années. La guerre qui avait détruit sa planète et tué son peuple tout entier avait été causée par ces mêmes créatures. Elles étaient le mal incarné et le Docteur, qui croyait les avoir tous tués en sacrifiant sa planète, se retrouvait devant l'un d'eux, totalement désarmé et terrifié.

« -Extermination ! Extermination ! Hurla la créature. »

Le Docteur, totalement térrifié se précipita vers la porte et frappa pour qu'on lui ouvre.

« - Ouvrez ! Cira-t-il dans l'horreur.

-Extermination ! Continua la créature en remua son laser ».

* * *

De l'autre coté de la porte, Van Staten, Goddard et quelque scientifique regardait tout ce qu'il se passait depuis les images transmises par la caméra. Van Staten était fasciné mais Goddard craignait pour la vie du Docteur.

« -Monsieur, il va le tuer ! s'écria Goddard.

-C'est extraordinaire ! commenta Van Staten »

* * *

Le Docteur continuait de taper à la porte pour tenter vainement de sauver sa vie. Son pire ennemi se trouvait devant lui et il n'avait pas de moyens ni de se défendre, ni de se cacher.

« -Laissez-moi sortir ! Cria-t-il.

-Vous êtes un ennemi des Daleks. Appela la créature. Vous devez être détruit. »

Le Docteur regarda le Dalek, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte dans la peur. Allait-il mourir ainsi ? Cependant, le Dalek secoua son laser comme s'il tirait mais jamais rien ne sortit. Rien, aucun tir. Il était désarmé.

Cela ne passa pas inaperçu au Docteur. Un grand sourire illumina son visage. Le soulagement l'accueillit.

« -Il n'est plus chargé ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Le soulagement était tellement grand qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Il était en vie et en face de son pire ennemi, désarmé.

Il s'éloigna de la porte et regarda ce Dalek qu'il haïssait tant.

« -C'est fantastique ! S'écria-t-il. Oh ! C'est fantastique ! »

Maintenant que la peur était partie, ce n'est plus le soulagement que ressentait le Docteur mais la colère. La haine. La race des Daleks avait tant de fois essayé de le tuer, de tuer des vies innocentes, d'asservir le monde, de tuer tous ceux qui n'étaient pas comme eux.

Ils avaient déclaré la guerre à sa planète, à son espèce et avaient entrainé la Dernière Grande Guerre du Temps. La guerre la plus meurtrière de l'Univers. Et pour mettre fin à ce massacre, le Docteur avait du faire tant de sacrifice, il avait été en mesure de faire un choix que personne d'autre n'aurait pu faire. Le choix que personne ne devrait avoir à faire.

Le choix de détruire sa planète pour tuer l'ennemi et ainsi, sauvé le reste de l'Univers…

Alors, oui, c'était bien de la haine que ressentait en ce moment, le Seigneur du Temps et il ne s'en cachait pas. Pour lui, ce Dalek méritait de mourir, comme les autres.

« -Tu n'a plus d'énergie ! Regarde ce que tu es devenu. Déclara-t-il d'un ton dur et mordant. Une poubelle spatiale, alors qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? Rugit-il en s'approchant de lui.

-N'approchez pas ! Essaya de se défendre le Dalek.

-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu va me faire ? »

Il n'y eu aucune réponse. Alors le Docteur se mit à tourner autour de la créature.

« -Si tu ne peux plus tuer, alors, a quoi est-ce que tu sers, Dalek ? Va s'y, je t'écoute ! Tu n'es plus rien ! »

Après avoir déversé sa rage, le Docteur avait besoin de réponse. Il avait détruit les Daleks, toutes les flottes, au prix de sa planète. Pourquoi était-il ici alors ?

« -Pour quelle raison es-tu ici ? demanda-t-il durement.

-Je suis dans l'attente de nouveaux ordres. Répondit le Dalek.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je suis un soldat formé pour recevoir des ordres.

-Tu n'en recevras aucun. Cracha le Seigneur du Temps. Plus jamais !

-Je réclame des ordres ! S'énerva le Dalek.

-Tu n'en recevras plus ! Ta race est éteinte ! Vous avez brulé tous, tant que vous étiez ! 10 millions de vaisseaux spatiaux en feu ! Toute la race Dalek balayée en une seconde !

-Vous mentez ! Contra le Dalek.

-Mais je l'ai vu de mes yeux, et c'est même mon œuvre !

-Vous nous avez détruits ? demanda le Dalek, calme, semblant presque triste. »

Le Docteur ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il semblait réaliser quelque chose. Son regard se durcit et il s'éloigna du Dalek, lui tournant le dos.

En effet, il avait détruit une race entière, en fait, deux car il avait aussi détruit son propre peuple, tout ça pour mettre fin à une guerre. Le remord le rongeai de l'intérieur depuis. Il tentait sans cesse de se convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix, il avait cherché d'autres solutions mais il était impossible d'en trouver d'autres…

« -Je n'avais pas le choix… murmura-t-il en réponse.

-Que sont devenus les Seigneurs du Temps ? demanda le Dalek. »

Le Docteur sentit une affreuse douleur dans son cœur, comme si on l'avait poignardé. Les souvenirs des son acte ne cessait de rejouer dans sa tête. Il serra les dents un instant, l'horrible vérité, trop difficile à dire à voix haute. Il prit une inspiration avant de répondre.

« -Anéantis. Réussit-il à parler. Ils ont brulé avec vous. Expliqua-t-il avec rage. A la fin de la dernière Guerre du Temps. Tout le monde a perdu.

-Seuls les lâches ont survécus. Déclara le Dalek. »

Le Docteur souffrait affreusement. Etait-il un lâche ? Avait-il vraiment fait ce qu'il fallait ? Mais il ne montra rien devant son pire ennemi. Il préféra jouer sur le même terrain que lui. Il se moqua un peu de la tentative et riposta.

« -Oh ! Sourit-il. J'ai reçut ton message de détresse. 'Aidez-moi, pauvre chose fragile.' Se moqua-t-il. Personne d'autre ne pourra venir parce qu'il ne reste personne.

-Alors, je suis seul dans l'Univers ? demanda le Dalek, attristé.

-Ouep ! Sourit le Docteur »

Mais son sourire fondit bien vite. Lui aussi était seul.

« -Toi aussi, tu es seul. Rappela le Dalek. »

C'était un dur rappel. Il était le dernier de son espèce, le dernier Seigneur du Temps dans l'Univers.

« -On est pareil. Continua la créature. »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Les mots résonnaient dans les oreilles du Docteur, prêt à les faire saigner. En aucun cas, ils étaient pareils. Il se retourna en une fraction de secondes et se retrouva devant l'œil du Dalek, menaçant comme jamais.

« -Je t'interdit de dire que… »

Seulement, il ne finit jamais sa phrase, une révélation vint à lui.

« -Non ! Attends… Peut-être qu'on l'est. Mais oui. Oui, oui ! Tu as raison. D'une certaine manière. Parce que je sais quoi faire. Je sais se qu'il va se passer. Je sais ce que tu mérite. »

Le Docteur recula de plusieurs pas, discrètement, et s'approcha de la table de commande où se trouvait plusieurs boutons et appareil de contrôle. Il sourit une dernière fois au Dalek, un plan enfin en place dans sa tête.

« -Extermination ! S'exclama le Docteur pour reprendre les mots du Dalek. »

Il se détourna et baissa un levier. Immédiatement, des éclairs jaillirent de partout, électrocutant le Dalek qui criait à l'agonie. Le Docteur plissa les yeux pour voir à travers cette lumière subite mais il ne détourna pas le regard. Il observa, ne quittant jamais le Dalek des yeux. Il regardait souffrir cette ignoble créature qui l'avait poussé à détruire son peuple.

« -Ayez pitié ! cria le Dalek.

-Pourquoi en aurais-je ? Tu en as eu toi ? répliqua-t-il. »

Le Docteur baissa un nouveau levier, augmentant la puissance de l'électricité. Le Dalek hurlait de douleur et appelait à l'aide. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et deux soldats se dirigèrent vers le Docteur. Celui-ci, les voyant arriver, essaya d'atteindre un autre levier pour achever son travail mais il fut saisit avant d'en avoir l'occasion.

Van Staten profita de la situation pour faire parler le Dalek pendant que des scientifique éteignait le courant. Ce qu'il avait entendu ne lui avait pas suffit, il voulait plus d'information.

« - Maintenant que je t'ai sauvé la vie, parle-moi ! Ordonna-t-il. Tu entends, parle-moi !

-Il faut à tout prix le détruire ! cria le Docteur alors qu'on le sortait de la pièce.

-Le dernier dans l'Univers. Continua Van Staten, ignorant les cris du Docteur. Je connais même ton nom, maintenant, Dalek. »

Mais celui-ci restait silencieux. Il ne fit plus aucun mouvement.

« -Parle-moi Dalek. Ordonna-t-il. Je suis Henri Van Staten alors reconnais-moi ! Hurla-t-il. »

Mais le Dalek resta impassible. Ayant perdu patience, Van Staten s'adressa à Simmons, le scientifique qui se trouvait à coté de lui.

« -Simmons, faite en sorte qu'il reparle. Par tout les moyens. »

* * *

Ailleurs dans le bâtiment, Jessica et Rose suivait docilement Adam, le dénicheur de Van Staten. Ils avaient quittés le bureau du patron juste après que le Docteur l'ai suivit. Mais Jessica n'avait réussit a se débarrassé du mauvais sentiment qui la hantait.

Rose marchait aux coté d'Adam. Immédiatement, elle l'avait beaucoup apprécié. Tous deux parlaient ensemble de tout et de rien, essayant secrètement et subtilement de récolter des informations sur l'autre, pour se renseigner sur leur statut social. Jessica avait préféré resté un ou deux pas derrière eux et jouait distraitement avec l'objet qu'elle avait dans sa poche de veste. Avant de quitter la salle, elle avait été ramassé l'instrument que Van Staten avait négligemment jeté par terre. Elle se mit à sourire en pensant au son magnifique et doux que faisait l'objet. Peut-être que le Docteur lui apprendrait à en jouer.

Après avoir changé plusieurs fois d'étages et avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs, ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'entrepôt d'Adam. Le jeune homme s'occupait de dénicher les objets extraterrestres pour enrichir le musée de Van Staten. Le deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la petite pièce sombre et regardèrent chaque objet qui y était posé, en cours de réparation ou jeté dans un bac.

« -Désolé pour le désordre. S'excusa Adam. Mr. Van Staten me laisse toute liberté, du moment que je lui rapporte des objets.

-Comme c'est généreux de sa part… se moqua Jessica. »

Rose la poussa un peu de l'épaule mais un sourire était sur son visage. Elle pensait la même chose. Jessica regarda encore un peu les alentours avant de s'assoir sur un tabouret. Elle sortit délicatement l'instrument de sa poche et le regarda plus en détail.

Adam laissa les jeune femmes s'installer et regarder son antre, mais en s'approchant de son bureau, il vit un objet qu'il possédait depuis plusieurs semaines et qu'il n'arrivait pourtant pas à identifier. Il se dit que peut-être les filles sauraient. Après tout, elles étaient amies avec ce Docteur.

« -Dites, selon vous, qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? demanda-t-il. »

Rose se dirigea vers lui et regarda l'objet qu'il lui tendait. Jessica leva à peine la tête de son instrument. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Adam, ou peut-être un peu, mais elle était mal à l'aise autour de lui. Il l'a mettait mal à l'aise sans qu'elle sache réellement pourquoi, il n'avait pas l'air méchant ou arrogant comme ce Van Staten. Mais le courant ne passait tout simplement pas. Contrairement à Rose qui avait beaucoup parlé avec lui.

« -Un morceau de métal ? répondit la blonde.

-D'accord. Mais je pense que… enfin, je suis presque sûr que ça vient d'un vaisseau spatial. Tenta-t-il. Je peux vous assurer que tout cela est vrai. Tout ce que les Nations Unies tentent désespérément de nous cacher : Vaisseaux spatiaux, extraterrestres, visiteurs… C'est vrai, ils existent.

-C'est surprenant. Déclara maladroitement Rose, essayant de faire comme si elle ne savait rien.

-Je sais que ça à l'air incroyable, mais je pense vraiment que l'Univers est un endroit extraordinaire où fourmille la vie ! »

Jessica releva la tête de son objet. Le jeune homme avait parlé de l'Univers avec une véritable passion. Il semblait vraiment aimer ce genre de chose. Mais quand elle vit Rose, Jessica fronça les sourcils. La jeune blonde tripotait nerveusement sa boucle d'oreille et avait un sourire niais sur son visage. Elle connaissait ce comportement. Elle ne l'avait jamais eu elle-même, mais elle l'avait vu sur tant d'autre personne. C'était le comportement de quelqu'un qui avait le béguin.

« -Vous m'époustouflez. Souffla Rose dans un petit sourire timide. Et, vous faites quoi ? Vous restez là à les cataloguer ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est le plus beau des jobs. Répondit Adam.

-Si on veut… Marmonna Jessica en pensant au Docteur et son TARDIS.

-Imaginez que vous sortiez pour voyager parmi les étoiles et que vous voyiez ça en vrai. Déclara Rose d'une voix douce. »

Jessica fronça encore plus les sourcils. A quoi jouait Rose ? Etait-elle en train de flirter ? Et Mickey ? Elle avait bien à petit ami à Londres, en 2005, qui l'attendait. Jessica n'aimait peut-être pas Mickey mais elle pouvait dire qu'il aimait énormément Rose. Il était réellement amoureux d'elle et il ferait tout pour elle. Pourquoi Rose allait flirter avec le premier venu alors ?

« -Oui, je donnerais tout pour ça. Répondit Adam. Mais ça n'arrivera jamais, ou alors on sera déjà mort.

-Allez savoir ? demanda Rose. »

La brune se leva et alla se placer à coté de Rose pour lui lancer un regard d'avertissement. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui dire la vérité à propos du Docteur et des voyages spatiaux temporels ? Ils se trouvaient dans un musée extraterrestre, si elle disait quoique se soit, le Docteur serait en danger.

Mais Rose ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire le regard que son amie lui adressa. Elle continua sa conversation.

« -Mais, ces gens qui disent avoir été dans un vaisseau spatial et avoir parlé à des extraterrestre ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je crois qu'ils sont cinglés. Répondit le jeune homme.

-Oui, moi aussi. Rit bêtement Rose. »

Jessica regarda les deux autres personnes dans la pièce. Elle trouvait cela répugnant. Pas parce qu'elle n'aimait pas Adam, Rose était assez grande pour faire ce qu'elle voulait mais elle avait un petit ami ! Bon sang, elle était déjà dans une relation ! C'était horrible de faire ça !

« -Qu'est-ce qui fait que vous soyez dans ce musée. Demanda Jessica en essayant de reprendre la situation en main.

-Van Staten a des agents dans le monde entier qui recrutent de jeunes génies. Répondit l'anglais.

-Oh ciel, nous sommes devant un génie ! s'exclama gentiment Rose.

-Désolé, mais oui. Expliqua Adam. J'y peux rien, je suis né intelligent. A huit ans, j'ai trouvé le code pour infiltrer l'armée. J'ai faillit déclencher une guerre mondiale ! S'exclama-t-il, amusé.

-Et vous, vous trouvez ça drôle ? demanda Jessica.

-Si vous aviez pu être là. Il avait perdus les pédales ! C'était fantastique ! S'exclama-t-il. »

A ce mot, Jessica ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête. Elle pensait au Docteur. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils avaient été séparés et à chaque fois que cette pensé lui venait en tête, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« -On croirait entendre le Docteur… marmonna Rose avec un sourire.

-Vous et lui, vous … ? demanda maladroitement Adam.

-On est amis, rien d'autre. Répondit-elle. »

_Et il est plus proche de Jessica que de moi._ Pensa-t-elle. _Oh, mais… Non, ils ne sont pas ensemble. Ils sont juste amis. N'est-ce pas ? _

Rose regarda Jessica en coin, discrètement, comme pour jauger ses réactions. Mais la réponse d'Adam, la ramena à la réalité.

« -Génial. Répondit-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de génial ? demanda-t-elle.

-Nan, rien. »

Un silence s'installa. Et Jessica commençait vraiment à se sentir mal à l'aise.

_J'aurais mieux fait d'aller avec le Docteur_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle se racla la gorge et pris la parole, pour changer de sujet. Elle s'inquiétait pour le Docteur et elle avait l'intention de savoir ce qu'était le « chouchou » de Van Staten.

« - Vous ne feriez pas mieux d'être au sous-sol ? demanda-t-elle, rompant le charme. Je veux dire qu'ici vous avez ce morceau de métal mais, monsieur Van Staten a une créature vivante. Et c'est vous l'expert en objet extraterrestre, non ?

-Oui, j'ai demandé à l'étudier mais c'est son domaine réservé. Répondit le jeune homme.

-Evidemment. Il n'aime pas partager ses jouets…

-Cependant, quand on est un génie, on doit pouvoir bidouiller le système ?

-Je connais quelqu'un qui aurait fait exactement cela. Plaisanta-t-elle, en pensant de nouveau au Docteur ».

_Je pense beaucoup à lui_. pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Jessica, perdue dans ses pensées, n'entendit pas ce que dit Adam. Mais elle revint sur Terre quand l'image de surveillance s'alluma sur l'ordinateur. On pouvait voir un extraterrestre en forme de… de poivrier ou de salière ? Bref, un extraterrestre et un homme qui s'approchait de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, des hurlements se firent entendre. L'homme le torturait. Le cœur de Jessica se serra en voyant cela. Rose paniqua un peu aussi.

« -Il est en train de le torturer ! S'exclama-t-elle. Où est le Docteur ?

-J'en sais rien. Répondit Adam.

-Conduisez-nous au sous-sol. Ordonnèrent Jessica et Rose en même temps. »

Etait-ce ça, le mauvais pressentiment qu'avait ressentit Jessica ? Si seulement, ce n'était que cela.

* * *

**Hello, comment allez-vous ? Voici donc le chapitre 19 qui sont, comme vous avez pu le constater très long. Oui, je sais, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas trop mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudrais à effacer le moment où le Docteur rencontre le Dalek. C'est un moment très important dans la série car ils se rencontrent juste après la guerre. On peut voir le Docteur fou de rage et encore très fragile quant a ce qu'il a du faire a cause des Daleks. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de verser une larme en écrivant, md. Mais c'est tellement intense ce que ressent le Docteur.**  
** D'un autre coté, nous avons Jessica qui suit docilement Rose et Adam. Elle est un peu dégouter par ce que fait Rose car elle a déjà un petit ami et même si Jess n'aime pas forcément Mickey, elle n'est pas aveugle et elle voit bien qu'il aime Rose de tout son cœur. De plus, Jessica ne cesse de penser au Docteur. Révélations ? Elle est très inquiète pour lui et ne cesse de se demander s'il va bien, tout ce qu'elle voit, entend, ou pense lui fait penser a lui. Rose a eu une petite révélation, le Docteur est plus proche de Jessica que d'elle. Elle n'est pas jalouse mais son intérêt pour les deux autres grandis de jour en jours. Elle se posait déjà des questions lors de l'aventure avec le Slitheen, puis avec la salle de musique et maintenant. Pourtant, elle n'arrive pas à les imaginer ensemble. Pas encore du moins. Je n'en dis pas plus, j'espère que cela vous aura plus et à bientôt !**


	20. Chapitre 20 : Fuyer pour vivre

**Chapitre 20**

_**Fuyez pour votre vie**_

* * *

Adam mena Rose et Jessica à l'étage où se trouvait l'extraterrestre que détenait Van Staten. Les filles étaient inquiètes, la créature était torturée par les sous-fifres de cet homme. De plus, le Docteur n'était nulle part pour être vu. Jessica se demandait bien pourquoi. Etait-il au courant pour la torture ? Avait-il été retenu par van Staten ? Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'est qu'il soit en sécurité.

Dès leur arrivé dans la pièce qui semblait être la salle de surveillance, un soldat se leva et s'apprêta à leur interdire d'entré.

« -Attendez, c'est interdit. Déclara le soldat.

-Accès 3. Autorisation spécial de Monsieur Van Staten. Coupa Adam en brandissant une carte. »

Avec cette déclaration, on les laissa entrer. Jessica et Rose entrèrent dans la salle où était torturée la créature mais restèrent sur le pas de la porte quand elles virent l'extraterrestre en vrai. Adam était juste un pas derrière elles.

La créature était enchainée et la chose qui lui servait d'œil était baissé vers le bas. Elle semblait épuisée et triste. Même si Jessica et Rose avaient peur de cette créature inconnue, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse et de la pitié pour elle.

« -Restez éloigné de lui. Déclara Adam. »

Rose regarda un peu Jessica et avança d'un pas. Jessica, un peu plus retissante, suivit no loin derrière elle. Toutes les deux arrivèrent lentement en face de la pauvre créature. Rose se plaça juste en face de son pédoncule oculaire et parla à la créature d'une voix hésitante mais douce et rassurante.

« -Salut. Commença-t-elle »

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Rose regarda alors son amie qui était à coté d'elle. Jessica la regarda, elle n'allait pas faire la conversation. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec les humains alors avec les extraterrestres… Donc, d'un geste de la tête, elle la poussa à continuer.

« -Vous êtes malheureux ? Demanda-t-elle. Moi c'est Rose Tyler et elle, c'est Jessica Maxwell. On a un ami, le Docteur, qui peut vous aider. Vous vous appelez comment ? Demanda-t-elle encore. »

Elle n'eut pas tout de suite de réponse alors elle regarda de nouveau son amie mais la créature parla enfin, les surprenant toutes les deux.

« -Oui… Déclara-t-il faiblement.

-Quoi ? Demanda Jessica en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je suis malheureux… Expliqua-t-il. Ils me torturent. Bien qu'ils aient peur de moi. Vous, je ne vous fait pas peur ? Demanda-t-il. »

Rose et Jessica secouèrent un peu la tête. Comment peut-on avoir peur de cette créature sans défense ? Jessica était retissante, elle n'aimait pas les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et là c'était un extraterrestre. Mais elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

« -Non. Répondirent-elles en même temps. »

La créature baissa encore son pédoncule oculaire, l'air défait.

« -Je suis mourant… Déclara-t-il faiblement et tristement.

-Non, nous pouvons vous aider. Répondit Rose, alarmée.

-La mort sera bienvenue. Mais je suis heureux d'avoir rencontré, avant de mourir, deux êtres humains que je n'ai pas effrayés.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a rien à faire ? demanda Rose, tristement.

-Ma race est morte. Je vais mourir tout seul. »

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient terriblement tristes pour la pauvre créature. Jessica recula d'un pas et essaya de calmer ses émotions, elle regarda les chaines qui entravaient l'extraterrestre et sentit la colère monter en elle. Comment peut-on faire une chose pareille ?

Rose, voulant apporter du réconfort à cette pauvre chose, seule et sans défense, leva lentement la main. La brune remarqua le geste et se sentit méfiante.

« -Rose… déclara-t-elle, en guise d'avertissement

-Rose, non ! cria Adam depuis la porte. »

Mais il était trop tard. La blonde avait déjà posé sa main sur la carcasse de la créature. Rose enleva rapidement sa main comme si elle avait été brulée, laissant ainsi son emprunte sur le métal du Dalek. Celui-ci ce mit à remuer fortement et a s'écrier, comme s'il devançait fou. Jessica attrapa le bras de Rose et la ramena vers la porte d'entrer.

« -Matériel génétique extrapolé ! Lancement : reconstruction cellulaire ! »

Le Dalek était comme revigoré, il brisa ses chaines et tous les autres systèmes qui étaient relié à lui dans un fracas inhumain et une explosion d'étincelles. Un scientifique arriva, armé d'une sorte de fusil. Il lança un regard noir sur les deux jeunes filles.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? S'exclama-t-il.

-Faites quelques chose. Ordonna Adam. »

Le scientifique s'approcha du Dalek, sûr de lui et fier. La créature se tourna vers lui et brandit sa ventouse. Le scientifique semblait amusé.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Me sucer à mort ? demanda-t-il d'un ton confiant. »

Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le Dalek posa sa ventouse sur le visage de l'homme, recouvrant sa bouche et son nez et aspira. Jessica était horrifié, le contenu du crane de cet homme était en train d'être aspiré par la créature qui semblait si inoffensive il y a encore quelques secondes.

Voulant à tout prix échapper à ce spectacle et sauver l'homme s'il en était encore temps, elle sortit de la salle avec Rose et se jeta sur un soldat qui se trouvait devant un ordinateur.

« -Il va le tuer ! Vite, faites quelque chose ! »

* * *

Une minute plus tard, Jessica était plantée au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle avait l'air tétanisée. Elle espérait que le Docteur viendrait bientôt pour arranger la situation comme il le faisait toujours mais aussi pour la rassurer. Rien que sa présence était rassurante pour elle.

Rose aussi était là, mais contrairement à son amie, elle ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre. Elle suivait les soldats présents à la trace, ne cessant de proposer son aide à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Mais personne ne la voulait, c'était dur pour elle, d'autant plus qu'elle se sentait coupable. C'était elle qui avait touché le Dalek. Hélas, après avoir courut après tout le personnel présent et s'être fait remballer à chaque fois, Rose décida de se tenir à coté de Jessica à attendre une solution.

Soudain, alors que Jessica était perdue dans ses pensées, la voix du Docteur retentit. Les deux jeunes femme tournèrent la tête vers la source du son et virent le Docteur via une vidéoconférence. Jessica, rien qu'en le voyant, se sentit soulagée et rassurée. Au moins, il n'avait pas l'air blessé ni prisonnier. Elle se jeta sur le bureau où se trouvait l'ordinateur sur lequel on pouvait voir le Docteur pour mieux le regarder et lui parler. Elle fut immédiatement rejointe par Rose.

« -Docteur ! s'exclama Jessica, soulagée.

-Docteur, tout est ma faute ! Se blâma Rose. »

Un soldat se fraya un chemin entre les deux jeunes femmes et d'adressa au Docteur mais surtout à Van Staten qui se trouvait derrière lui.

« -J'ai cerné le bâtiment. Le verrou a un milliard de combinaisons. Expliqua-t-il.

-Un Dalek est un génie, il sait calculer plus de mille milliards de combinaisons en une seconde. Répondit le Docteur, alarmé »

Jessica grinçât des dents, elle se trouvait dans la pièce à coté de la cage de Van Staten et, dans moins d'une seconde, le verrou allait s'ouvrir, laissant ainsi entrer ce Dalek qui allait tous les tuer. Elle était terrifiée.

Les soldats et militaires présents se mirent une position de tir devant la porte, près à attaquer au bon moment. Rester à cet endroit n'était pas sûre, alors Jessica prit la main de Rose et l'emmena derrière le barrage de soldats pour plus de sécurité. Adam les suivirent et une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour dévoiler la machine à tuer nouvellement restauré.

« -Ouvrez le feu ! »

* * *

Le Docteur assistait à ce qu'il se passait, impuissant. Il se retrouvait dans le bureau de M. Van Staten, avec ce dernier et son assistante, et pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait sur un écran.

Après son entrevue avec le Dalek, puis la torture que Van Staten lui avait fait subir, le Docteur ne se sentait pas bien, il avait mal… mal au cœur et mal au corps mais ce qui le rendait encore plus mal, c'était d'avoir mit les filles dans ce pétrin. Rose et Jessica étaient à la merci de ce monstre par sa faute et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Quand il entendit les coups de feu, il sentit ses cœurs se serrer dans sa poitrine. Rien n'arrêterait le Dalek, pas même des armes à feu.

« -Non ! Ne tirez pas ! Je le veux intacte ! cria Van Staten. »

Le Docteur sentit sa haine envers cet homme monter les échelons à grande vitesse mais il n'avait pas le temps de lui crier dessus et de commencer une querelle, il devait sortir ses compagnes de voyage et amies de là, c'était trop dangereux.

« -Jessica, Rose, sortez de là ! hurla-t-il, désespéré. »

* * *

Les coups de feu continuaient et chaque détonation faisait sursauter les filles. Cela n'empêcha pas le Dalek d'avancer. Les soldats reculèrent au fur et à mesure que le Dalek avançait, semblant ne pas être affecté par les balles.

Les armes vides, le comandant de ce petit groupe de soldats rechargea son arme en se tournant vers la jeune femme à coté de lui.

« -DiMaggio ! Prenez les civils et mettez-les en lieu sûr ! ordonna-t-il. C'est votre boulot, exécution ! »

DiMaggio hocha la tête et rangea son arme. Elle se retourna vers les trois compagnons et leur ordonna de la suivre. Jessica prit la main de Rose et trottina derrière la jeune femme pour aller le plus loin possible de cette machine de guerre. Ils se mirent à courir dans les couloirs étroits.

_Heureusement que je me suis habillé léger, aujourd'hui._ Pensa Jessica. _Le sport est au rendez-vous. _

La brune qui tenait toujours la main de son amie, remarqua que Rose semblait inquiète. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle l'était aussi.

« -Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est ma faute… répondit Rose.

-Non, rien n'est ta faute. Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui, n'importe quand.

-C'est quand même ma faute…

-Rose, ne pense plus à cela, il faut que tu te concentre sur ta survie, cours vite. Ne t'inquiète pas, le Docteur va nous aider et moi, je te protégerais, d'accord ?

-Ok. Merci Jess.

-Pas de quoi, Rosy. »

Jessica continua de courir tout en maintenant serré, la main de son amie. Rose avait été tellement gentille avec elle, depuis le début. Elle était sa première amie, véritable amie et elle comptait bien la protéger. En faite, les deux jeunes filles étaient devenues très proche l'une de l'autre et Jessica ne voulait pas qu'on lui enlève Rose.

* * *

Le Dalek s'était approché de l'écran d'ordinateur avant de le cassé, le Docteur n'avait plus de visuel à présent et les deux jeunes filles étaient quelque part dans l'immeuble. Il était inquiet, très inquiet.

Les lumières se mirent à vaciller, alors Goddard regarda sur l'ordinateur de M. Van Staten pour vérifier ce qu'il se passait. Le Docteur se plaça derrière elle pour voir ce qu'elle faisait et aider. Van Staten se mit derrière lui, plus par curiosité que par apport d'aide.

« -On est en perte d'énergie. Constata la jeune femme. Il puise sur la base. Oh mon dieu ! Il est aussi en train de puiser toute l'énergie de l'Utah !

-Il télécharge. Déclara le Docteur.

-Il télécharge quoi ? demanda Henry.

-Monsieur, regardez, tout les côte-ouest est éteinte !

-En plus de l'énergie, ce Dalek vient d'absorber toutes les ressources d'internet ! Expliqua le Docteur. Cela veut dire qu'il sait tout.

-Toutes les caméras du bas ont sautées…

-On a plus que l'énergie de secours, il a absorbé le reste. Déclara le Seigneur de Temps. Il faut qu'on le détruise, maintenant ! »

Goddard n'attendit pas que M. Van Staten donne des ordres, elle avait plus confiance en ce Docteur à présent, alors elle mit une main sur son oreillette et s'adressa à tout le monde.

« -A tous les gardes, ordre de convergence immédiate vers la cage. »

* * *

Des soldats arrivaient dans les couloirs par tous les côtés et allaient dans le sens inverse de Rose et Jessica qui couraient toujours après le soldat DiMaggio, avec Adam derrière eux.

« -Civils ! Laissez passer ! Hurla DiMaggio »

Jessica continua de courir mais, après avoir parcourut un ou deux mètres, elle entendit un homme hurler à l'agonie. Immédiatement, des tirs de firent entendre. La jeune femme serra les poings, anxieuse et effrayée. Très vite, des hurlements de douleur retentirent dans les couloirs. Jessica ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de ne pas se concentrer sur le bruit horrible, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ces personnes tombé au combat, se battant contre une chose qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Son cœur se serra encore plus quand les coups de feu cessèrent et que plus aucun bruit ne fut audible. Ils étaient tous mort.

« -Oh, mon dieu… murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. »

Il fallait qu'elle court, ne jamais s'arrêter, continuer… Il fallait qu'elle distance le Dalek et qu'ils rejoignent le Docteur. Elle n'avait aucune envie de mourir ici.

* * *

Le Docteur avait besoin de trouver quelque chose pour arrêter cette tuerie et sauver ses amies. Il demanda à Goddard de lui montrer le plan de l'immeuble sous-terrain dans lequel ils se trouvaient piégés.

« -On est là. Juste en dessous de la surface. Montra-t-elle. C'est la cage et ici, c'est le Dalek.

-Avez-vous des armes extraterrestres dans votre musée ? demanda le Docteur.

-On en a plein. Répondit-elle. Seulement, le Dalek est entre elles et nous.

-Je veux à tout prix le garder vivant. Intervint Van Staten. On va sceller le sous-sol et le piéger dedans.

-C'est ça, et piéger tout le monde avec. Rose et Jessica sont en bas et jamais je ne vous laisserais faire ça. Agressa le Docteur. »

Van Staten regarda le Docteur un instant avant de se redresser et s'éloigner un peu, vexé. Le Docteur repris son travail avec Goddard.

« - Il doit traverser cette zone, c'est quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-La salle d'essai des armes.

-Eh bien, donnez-en aux techniciens, aux avocats, à tout le monde, partout. C'est la seule chance que vous avez de le tuer. »

Goddard hocha la tête et s'en alla communiquer les instructions du Docteur. Il fallait mettre fin a ce massacre au plus vite. Le Docteur s'assit à sa place et regarda l'écran d'ordinateur.

Il était inquiet. Rose et Jessica étaient coincées en bas avec ce Dalek à leur poursuite. Il fallait qu'il les sort de là au plus vite, il ne le se pardonnerait jamais s'il devait leur arriver quelque chose.

Son cœur se serra rien qu'en y pensant. Avec une détermination sans faille, il se concentra sur son but et se remit au travail. Il allait les sauver.

* * *

_** Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? La reprise c'est bein passé pour vous ? Donc voici le 20ème chapitre de cette partie. Nous entrons à présent dans la véritable action de cet épisode. Certain d'entre vous m'avez poser beaucoup de question sur ce passage, voulant savoir si Rose toucherait toujours le Dalek ou si j'allais laisser l'honneur à mon OC. Comme vous pouvez le voir, Jessica n'a rien touché du tout ! Trop angoisser à l'idée de se retrouver avec des inconnu ou trop de personnes, elle n'allait surement pas aller discuter avec un extraterrestre et le toucher ! Ce serait trop facile. C'est donc toujours Rose qui a fait « la gaffe ».**_

_**Par contre, nous pouvons voir la relations de Rose et Jessica, découvrir comment elle à évoluer. Jessica n'a jamais eu d'amie et dès leur rencontre, elle s'est beaucoup attaché à Rose donc elle sont devenue très proche très rapidement et Jessica aime cela, elle ne veut pas perdre le lien qu'elle a avec la blonde donc elle fait tout pour le préservé. De plus, Jessica est plus agée que Rose ( 28ans alors que Rose en a 19.) Elle se sent donc un peu responsable de la jeune femme. Elle veut la protéger. Ce lien va évoluer au cours de l'histoire.**_  
_**Que puis-je dire d'autre ? Le Docteur est très inquiet pour les deux jeunes femmes. Il ne veut pas les perdre, surtout que les Daleks lui ont enlevé son peuple, il ne veut pas que ce dernier Dalek lui enlève tout ce qu'il lui reste.**_  
_**Qui de Jessica ou de Rose (ou les deux ?) va rester avec le Dalek ? Comment va réagir le Docteur ? A découvrir dans le prochain chapitre !**_


	21. Chapitre 21 : Pris au piège

_**Hello ! Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, désolé de ne pas avoir posté dernièrement, voici le chap 21, n'hésitez pas à commenter !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 21**_

_**Pris au piège**_

* * *

Jessica Maxwell courrait en tête dans les couloirs. Elle était suivie de très près par son amie, Rose, par Adam et par DiMaggio. La course semblait interminable, les jambes de Jessica commençaient à chauffer et son souffle devenait difficile à reprendre. Mais le bout du couloir était proche, elle pouvait le voir, alors elle tint bon et continua.

Cependant, elle s'arrêta brusquement quand elle vit qu'à la fin de ce même couloir, se trouvaient les escaliers. Elle regarda en haut, un peu essouffler et sentit une lueur d'espoir.

« -Un escalier ! Souffla-t-elle, soulagée.

-C'est formidable ! s'exclama Rose. Il n'a pas de jambes, il est coincé.

\- Vite ! Montez, il arrive ! Pressa le soldat. »

Tout les quatre montrèrent le premier pallié et s'arrêtèrent pour voir si le Dalek allait les suivre.

Le robot avança lentement jusqu'à la première marche de l'escalier avant de s'arrêter. Personne ne faisait le moindre bruit. Jessica attendait, elle espérait que ce simple escalier allait l'arrêter, mais il avait encore cette sorte d'arme sur lui, et il était extraterrestre, qui sait de quoi il était capable.

Rose regarda aussi le Dalek, attendant que quelque chose se passe, ou rien alors qu'Adam affichait un regard fier, persuader qu'ils étaient sortis d'affaire.

Le Dalek regarda les escaliers, semblant réfléchir a comment il allait surmonter cet obstacle. Adam décida de prendre la parole.

« -La grande machine de mort extraterrestre, tenu en échec par un simple escalier. Nargua-t-il.

-Chut. Ne le narguez pas. Ordonna Jessica. »

Qu'est qu'il croyait ? Le Dalek était très dangereux et on ne savait pas quel tour il avait dans son sac. Il pourrait très bien les abattre de là où il était. Jessica lança un regard assez dur à Adam, qui comprit instantanément le message. DiMaggio, le soldat, arme toujours à la main, décida de parler et peut-être négocier.

« -Ecoutez-moi. Commença-t-elle. Je vous donne l'ordre de retourner dans votre cage. »

Le Dalek la regardait avec son pédoncule oculaire. Jessica attendait une réaction, en faite, elle était pétrifiée.

« -Si vous voulez négocier, je vous garantis que monsieur Van Staten est prêt à vous écouter. J'admets qu'on vous a emprisonné et qu'on a peut-être eu tord, mais des hommes sont morts dans cette histoire et je ne vous laisserais plus en tuer d'autres. La tuerie doit cesser, vous avez compris ? Je vous demande de vous rendre sans résistance. »

Le Dalek ne répondit pas immédiatement, Jessica retenait son souffle. Ce discours allait-il convaincre cette machine ?

« -Élévation. Déclara le Dalek. »

La jeune femme sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Elle l'avait sentit, elle savait que ce serais trop facile d'être sauvé par un escalier.

Quittant lentement terre, le Dalek gravit les marches en lévitant. Il avançait doucement mais il avançait quand même.

« -Oh, mon dieu, non… marmonna Rose. »

Le Dalek venait de franchir les premières marches, il se rapprochait. Jessica recula un peu de la rampe. DiMaggio se plaça face au monstre, prêt à tirer.

« -Vous trois ! Allez-vous-en ! ordonna-t-elle.

-Non ! Venez avec nous. Vous ne l'arrêterez pas ! protesta Jessica.

-Non, c'est mon devoir d'essayer. Répondit-elle. Vite, allez-vous-en. Et ne regardez pas en arrière.

-Merci… déclara tristement Jessica. »

La jeune femme se retourna et suivit Rose et Adam qui commençait déjà à reprendre leur ascension. Tous les trois entendirent les coups de feu à répétition mais il ne fallait pas se retourner. Ils coururent dans un nouveau couloir avant d'entendre le cri effroyable de la jeune femme qui mourrait.

* * *

Les trois jeune gens se trouvaient maintenant à l'étage 52 et le Dalek était toujours à leur trousse. Adam était celui qui connaissait le mieux le bâtiment alors il guidait les deux filles. Cependant, quand ils prirent un virage, ils se retrouvèrent devant des dizaines de soldats qui pointaient leur arme dans leur direction. Tous les trois firent un arrêt précipité et regardèrent, craintif, les soldats qui ne bougeaient pas.

« -Vous trois, sortez de là tout de suite ! ordonna un homme. »

Les trois compagnons obéirent avec joie et reprirent leur course le plus vite possible. Ils se placèrent à la sortie de la salle, soit, dans le dos des soldats et regardèrent la scène. Le Dalek avançait lentement, à son rythme. Personne ne bougea. Le Dalek tourna la tête et au loin, il repéra les deux jeunes filles.

Jessica et Rose se sentirent mal à l'aise, elle pouvait sentir le regard du Dalek sur elles. Adam les poussa vers lui et les obligèrent à reprendre leur route mais les deux filles s'arrêtèrent.

« -Je suis sûre qu'il me regardait. déclara Rose.

-Moi aussi, j'ai sentit son regard sur moi. Ajouta Jessica.

-Il veut surtout nous massacrer, alors… protesta Adam

-Non ! Je vous dis qu'il nous regardait, nous deux. Coupa Rose

-Oui, je l'ai bien vu.

-Vous avez vu quoi ? Cette sorte de… d'œil de métal qui n'a pas de regard ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est autre chose, on aurait dit… hésita Jessica.

-Qu'il y avait une présence à l'intérieur. Compléta Rose.

-Oui, comme si elle nous connaissait.

-C'est ça. Accepta Rose. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent. Toutes les deux avaient ressentit la même chose et avait vu la même chose, le Dalek les regardaient. Pourquoi ? Rose avait touché le Dalek et tout de suite après, il s'était comme reconstruit. Peut-être qu'il s'était nourrit de Rose, mais Jessica ? Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elles lui avaient dit qu'elles n'avaient pas peur de lui, peut-être qu'il voulait retourner avec des personne qu'il n'effrayait pas ?

Jessica n'eut pas le temps de plus réfléchir à cette possibilité car les coups de feu retentirent. Jessica sursauta brusquement avant de pousser Rose vers l'avant avec Adam pour repartir. Il fallait rejoindre le Docteur, à l'étage.

Très rapidement, ils retrouvèrent une cage d'escalier. Ils montèrent les marches deux par deux pour arriver au sommet et retrouver le Docteur. Seulement, au milieu du chemin, le téléphone de Rose sonna.

Celle-ci regarda qui c'était avant de décrocher. C'était le Docteur.

« -C'est pas vraiment le moment. Déclara Rose, essoufflée.

-Où êtes-vous ? demanda le Docteur.

-Au niveau 49. Souffla-t-elle, épuisé. »

Jessica regarda Rose qui était devant elle. Elle était déjà très essoufflée et parler au téléphone ne ferais qu'empirer la chose et la ralentir. Ne voulant pas qu'elle soit à la traine, elle tendit la main à la blonde et lui demanda le téléphone.

« -Rose, passe-le-moi. Tu essoufflée, alors passe moi le téléphone. Je m'en occupe. Toi, tu te concentre, tu respire et tu cours, d'accord ?

-Ok, tient. »

Jessica prit le téléphone et répondit.

-Docteur ? demanda-t-elle.

-Jessica ? Où est Rose ?

-Occupée à courir. Parlez-moi.

-Dépêchez-vous de monter on va bloquer les cloisons à partir du niveau 46. Expliqua-t-il. »

Jessica regarda le pallié qu'elle venait de franchir, c'était le niveau 48. Ca allait être très difficile d'atteindre rapidement le niveau 46.

« -Vous ne pouvez pas retarder la fermeture ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est moi qui en suis chargé, je ne peux pas attendre. Et d'où je suis, je ne peux rien pour vous. Je vous en supplie, courrez ! »

Jessica laissa le portable sur son oreille mais arrêta de parler, elle devait rattraper Adam et Rose qui avait prit un peu d'avance. Il venait d'atteindre le 46ème étage, il fallait à présent sortir du couloir abandonné pour arriver dans les véritables locaux de l'étage. Seulement la porte était loin et Jessica ne sentait plus ses jambes. Rose était devant elle, s'était le principal, elle y arriverait avant elle.

« - Docteur ! On y est ! Laissez-nous encore deux secondes ! Pria Jessica. »

* * *

Le Docteur entendait Jessica dans son oreillette. Il attendait avec impatience qu'elle lui dise qu'elle était en sécurité avec Rose, mais il fallait que quelque chose dérape.

Van Staten lui annonça que l'énergie était instable et que s'il voulait condamner le sous-sol c'était maintenant ou jamais. Jessica lui avait dit qu'ils y étaient presque. Les deux cœurs battant la chamade, il regarda la touche entrée de son ordinateur. Il réfléchissait vite, trop vite. Il hésitait, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il devait arrêter ce Dalek, il en avait trop fait aujourd'hui mais il ne pouvait pas condamner ses amies.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

« -Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il ».

Puis il appuya sur le bouton entré.

* * *

Adam en tête, fut le premier à voir la porte du 46ème étage commencer à se fermer. Il appela derrière lui, et commanda aux filles de se dépêcher. Rose apparut derrière lui, non loin, le rattrapant. Elle se retourna pour voir que Jessica était un peu à la traine derrière elle. Elle n'était pas très loin mais si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle n'arriverait pas à atteindre la porte à temps.

« -Jessica ! Appela-t-elle.

-Cours, ne t'occupe pas de moi ! »

Adam passa sous la porte, très vite imiter par Rose. La porte se refermait, lentement.

* * *

« -Le sous-sol est scellé. Informa Van Staten. »

Le Docteur sentit ses cœurs se geler dans sa poitrine. Il se leva en une fraction de seconde et s'éloigna du bureau. Il appuya sur son oreillette et avec la peur au ventre, il s'adressa à Jessica.

« -Jessica ! Où êtes-vous ? Vous avez réussit à passer ? »

* * *

Jessica était essoufflé, appuyée contre la porte et attendit un peu d'avoir reprit son souffle avant de répondre.

« -Rose et Adam sont passé… Mais… Je… Je n'ai jamais aimé courir… expliqua-t-elle, essoufflée et triste. »

La jeune femme entendit un bruit, elle se retourna pour voir que le Dalek l'avait rattrapé et qu'il arrivait dans le couloir. Elle prit une grande inspiration, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas survire. Quand elle vit le Dalek, les cris de toutes les personnes qui sont mortes ce jour là résonnèrent dans sa tête.

Elle fit de nouveau face au mur et parla au Docteur qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

« -C'est un véritable adieu cette fois, Docteur. Je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas votre faute, alors s'il vous plait, ne vous blâmez pas. Je veux que vous sachiez que… je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde. Vous m'avez montré les étoiles, Docteur. Et je vous remercie pour ça. »

* * *

Le Docteur ne répondit rien, il en était incapable. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, il souffrait affreusement. La jeune femme venait de lui faire ses adieux, et il avait été incapable de parler. Il aurait du la sauver ! Il s'en voulait, en faite, il se haïssait pour cela. Jessica était surement la fille la plus remarquable qu'il ait jamais rencontré et il avait été incapable de la sauvé.

Après un silence, il entendit la voix cauchemardesque du Dalek.

« - Extermination ! cria-t-il. »

Puis il y eu le son du laser de la créature. Le Docteur arracha vivement son oreillette. Il ne voulait pas entendre la jeune femme crier, il ne voulait pas l'imaginer mourir sous le feu du Dalek. Sa dernière victime… Il ne voulait pas et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'enlever l'image de sa tête.

La douleur coulait dans ses veines, il était à l'agonie. Il avait envie de hurler de rage, de douleur, mais en était incapable. Les sons étaient bloqué dans sa gorge serrée, les larmes brouillait sa vue et sa poitrine le faisait affreusement souffrir.

Il prit une grande inspiration, pouvant enfin reprendre un souffle normal et retrouva un peu de sang-froid. La haine de soi avait disparue pour un moment, laissant place à la douleur, l'horrible tristesse et à un vide immense dans ses cœurs.

« -Je l'ai tuée… parvint-il a articuler dans un souffle fragile.

-Je suis désolé. Déclara sincèrement Van Staten. »

Le Docteur, les yeux rouges et remplit de larmes, se retourna vers l'homme, l'air féroce.

« -Je devais la protéger. S'exclama-t-il. Elle est là à cause de moi, et vous êtes désolé !? S'énerva-t-il. »

Il s'approcha du bureau où était assis l'homme.

« -J'aurais pu tuer ce Dalek dans sa cage ! Et vous m'en avez empêché !

-C'était le joyau de ma collection ! protesta Van Staten.

-Votre collection ?! Hurla le Seigneur du Temps, hors de lui. Vous pensez qu'elle vaut ça ? Tous ces hommes massacrés et la vie de Jessica ?! Laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose, les humains, eux, vont dans l'espace avec l'ambition de prendre part à quelque chose de grand !

-Je suis d'accord avec vous ! s'exclama l'homme en se levant. Atteindre les étoiles, j'en ai toujours rêvé !

-Ce que vous vouliez, c'est les capturer, les enfermer sous des millions de tonnes de terre dans votre sous-sol et leur coller des étiquettes pour votre musée ! Vous ne pouvez pas être plus éloigné des étoiles que vous ne l'êtes ! »

Van Staten était un peu abasourdi par la façon féroce dont lui avait parlé le Docteur. Il y eu un moment de silence. Le Docteur baissa le regard, les yeux toujours rempli de larmes.

« -C'est votre faute si elles sont descendues. Murmura-t-il. Elle était si jeune… »

Elle était morte et il était si malheureux… il ne l'a reverrait plus jamais. Il ne verrait plus son sourire radieux qu'elle avait quand il lui montrait de nouvelle planète. Il ne verrait plus ses yeux s'émerveiller devant de nouveaux objets extraterrestres. Il ne pourrait plus discuter avec elle tard le soir dans le TARDIS comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire.

Cette jeune femme avait été très discrète mais elle lui avait apporté tellement de bonheur et de réconfort. Après la guerre, il avait trouvé Rose pour voyager, mais avec Jessica, il avait trouvé une amie. Il avait trouvé une personne capable de lui faire oublier toutes les horreurs de son passé avec un simple regard. Il avait trouvé une personne qui se souciait constamment de lui et qui était prête à l'aider dans chacune de ses démarches.

Jessica était unique aux yeux du Docteur et il ne l'a reverrait plus jamais…

* * *

**_Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? Voici donc le chapitre 21, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Ici, nous voyons que Jessica a prit la place de Rose ! Cela vous étonne ? En faite, Jessica n'a jamais eu d'amie, Rose est sa seule et première véritable amie, du coup Jessica se sent protectrice envers elle. De plus, Rose est plus jeune que Jessica ce qui créé un lien fraternelle entre les deux filles. Jessica voyant que Rose s'essoufflait au téléphone à décidé de la forcé à courir et de s'essouffler à sa place. Nous avons donc vu le Docteur anéantit face à la « mort » de Jessica. Vous avez aimé sa réaction ? Il était vraiment mal et triste. Voilà, je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire pour une fois mdr. Je commence à écrire le chapitre 23 en ce moment, j'ai pris un peu d'avance dans l'écriture. Certaines personnes m'ont demandé si on allait en apprendre plus sur Jessica prochainement, car il est vrai qu'on ne sait pratiquement rien sur elle et que vous êtes curieux mdr. Alors pour vous répondre, je vous dirais non, pas tout de suite. Dans l'épisode « Jeux interminable » on en apprendra plus sur sa phobie d'être entourée par des personnes inconnues mais rien de plus. On en apprendra vraiment plus sur son passé lors de l'épisode « Fête des pères ». Voilà ^^ Bonne journée à tous et n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^_**


	22. Chapitre 22 : Je croyai vous avoir perdu

_**Chapitre 22**_

_**Je croyais vous avoir perdu**_

Les yeux fermés, les souffles bloqué dans la poitrine, Jessica entendit le Dalek arriver, puis le bruit de son laser. Elle sursauta au son et s'attendit à ressentir une affreuse douleur, mais il n'y eu jamais rien. La jeune femme ouvrit un peu les yeux et se retourna pour voir que le Dalek était toujours devant elle, les armes tendues. Elle était terrifiée de voir ce monstre devant elle, elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'à n'importe quel moment, il pourrait l'abattre.

« -Allez-y, tuez-moi. Demanda-t-elle, pressé que cela se termine. »

Mais le Dalek ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il restait immobile et silencieux. Jessica se retourna complètement vers la machine et sentit la peur s'éloignée un peu. Elle laissa place à la colère car Jessica se souvint immédiatement de toutes les personnes qui ont périt en ce jour.

« -Pourquoi êtes-vous obligé de faire ça ?! demanda-t-elle, en colère et dégoutée.

-Je suis armé. Je dois tuer. Répondit le Dalek. C'est ma raison d'être.

-Tous ces gens sont morts à cause de vous. Accusa-t-elle.

-Ils sont morts à cause de moi et de Rose Tyler. »

Jessica ne répondit rien. Elle comprenait mieux à présent. Le Dalek s'était nourrit de quelque chose qu'avait Rose, c'est pour cela qu'il avait pu s'échapper. Mais Rose n'y était pour rien, elle n'en savait rien. Ca aurait pu être elle-même si elle n'avait pas cette étrange phobie des gens.

La jeune femme regarda la chose devant elle. Elle n'était toujours pas morte, et le Dalek ne semblait pas vouloir le faire dans l'instant alors, qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

« -Alors quoi ? Je peux savoir ce que vous attendez ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je sens votre peur. Répondit-il.

-Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Se moqua-t-elle en tremblant.

-Les Daleks n'ont pas peur. Ils n'ont pas le droit ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Enervé, le Dalek tira un coup de laser sur le mur, non loin de Jessica. La jeune femme sursauta et s'éloigna de l'endroit visé, mais il tira de l'autre coté d'elle. Elle sursauta à nouveau en hoquetant de peur. Elle était terrifiée, elle avait envie de pleurer, mais elle devait rester forte, elle devait s'en sortir.

« -Votre amie m'a donné la vie et vous m'avez donné l'espoir. Que m'avez-vous donné d'autre ? Je suis contaminé ! s'écria le Dalek. »

Jessica regarda l'extraterrestre. Rose lui avait donné la vie en le touchant, elle, lui avait donné l'espoir quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Mais apparemment, il pouvait sentir des sentiments à présent, et d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, ce n'était pas normal pour un Dalek. Elle était terrifiée, le Dalek était instable, il se posait des questions et avait peur. Il pourrait faire n'importe quoi.

* * *

Le Docteur se tenait au milieu de la pièce, le regard dans le vide. Il n'y avait plus de larmes en eux mais le sentiment horrible qu'il avait ressentit à la perte de Jessica était toujours là.

Soudain, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Adam entra le premier dans la salle, suivit par Rose qui avait des larmes séchées sur ses joues. Le Docteur se plaça instantanément devant le jeune homme, le poignardant du regard et ramena Rose près de lui.

« -Je trouve que vous n'avez pas fait grand-chose pour sauver Jessica ! Agressa-t-il.

-Lequel de nous deux à fermé la cloison ?! hurla en retour Adam.

-Docteur, elle m'a sauvé. J'aurais du être la dernière mais elle est restée derrière moi. Maintenant elle est morte. Déclara faiblement Rose, des larmes dans la voix. »

Le Docteur regarda tristement son amie. Jessica s'était sacrifiée pour sauver Rose. Elle s'était sacrifiée comme lors de leur première rencontre…

« -Ouvrez la cloison ou _La Fille Perdue_ mourra. Ordonna la voix du Dalek. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers la source du son, surpris d'entendre le Dalek, et virent l'écran de surveillance allumé. L'image montrait le Dalek avec Jessica à ses cotés, tremblante et pâle de peur mais bien vivante.

Le Docteur fit un pas maladroit en avant, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Rose sentit la joie l'envahir, sa meilleure amie était vivante. Seulement, elle fronça les sourcils, le Dalek l'avait appelé la _Fille Perdue_, comme l'avait fait l'ombre élémentaire. La blonde chassa cette pensée de sa tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela, c'était surement une coïncidence.

Le Docteur regardait l'écran, ne voulant plus le quitter des yeux de peur que s'il le faisait, Jessica s'effacerait comme un mirage. Un souffle sortit de sa gorge, soulagé et heureux. Un sourire fragile se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il vit la jeune femme.

« -Vous êtes vivante ! Souffla-t-il, les larmes regagnant ses yeux.

-On ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça, vous le savez bien, Docteur. Répondit faiblement la jeune femme, la voix tremblante.

-Je vous ai cru morte…

-Ouvrez la cloison ! Ordonna le Dalek.

-Non, ne le faites pas. Intervint Jessica.

-A quoi servent les émotions si vous ne sauvez pas la femme que vous aimez ? demanda la machine. »

Le Docteur ne répondit rien. Personne ne fit le moindre geste ou ne prononça le moindre mot. Rose regardait le Docteur avec impatience et une certaine curiosité. Qu'allait-il faire, qu'allait-il répondre à cela ?

Le Seigneur du Temps tourna la tête vers Henry Van Staten qui était toujours à son bureau. Il avait prit sa décision.

« -Je l'ai sacrifiée une fois. Je ne le ferais pas une seconde fois. »

Il s'approcha de l'ordinateur et appuya sur la touche entrée du clavier.

Rose était soulagée qu'il ait fait ce choix. Elle n'avait pas envie de perdre Jessica, sa meilleure amie. Seulement, une pensée trottait dans sa tête. Le Docteur n'avait pas nié ce qu'avait dit le Dalek. Etait-ce un oubli de sa part ou aimait-il réellement Jessica ? Et si c'était ça, le lien qui les unissait, la relation étrange mais complice qu'ils partageaient ?

Et si le Docteur aimait Jessica Maxwell ?

* * *

La porte du 46ème étage s'ouvrit. Jessica regarda le Dalek qui s'était placé derrière elle. Il se mit à avancer alors la jeune femme avança lentement. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait faire, alors elle décida d'obéir sans discuter. Elle était un otage à présent.

* * *

M. Van Staten n'en revenait pas que ce Docteur qui avait l'air si intelligent et qui osait lui faire la morale avait ré-ouvert les portes pour une fille.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, pauvre petit cœur éploré ? Vous pouvez me le dire ? Hurla Van Staten.

-On le tue quand il arrive ici ! Expliqua Adam.

-Il faudrait qu'on ait les armes extraterrestres et elles sont au sous-sol ! Répondit Goddard.

-Seules celles qui sont cataloguées. Ajouta Adam. »

Van Staten sembla très surpris par cette information. Rose s'approcha du Docteur et regarda les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« -Bon, on attend quoi ? demanda-t-elle. »

Le Docteur se mit immédiatement en mouvement. Rose et lui suivirent Adam dans son débarras. A peine arrivé, le Docteur fouilla déjà dans les morceaux des ferrailles qu'avait amassées le jeune homme. Il faisait le tri et cherchait activement une arme assez puissante, celles qui ne lui servaient à rien finissait jetées par terre.

« -Foutu… Foutu… Sèche-cheveux… énuméra-t-il. »

Rose essayait d'éviter les objets que lançait le Docteur à travers la salle. Adam, lui, essayait de ne pas s'arracher les cheveux. Le Docteur jetait toutes ses pièces de collections au sol ! Il essaya de faire la conversation pour ne plus y penser. Mais très vite, le Docteur lui répondit sarcastiquement, il ne l'aimait pas, il avait mit en danger Jessica et n'avait rien fait pour la sauver. Mais son attention retourna sur son travail car il venait de trouver l'arme dont il avait besoin.

« -C'est juste ce qu'il me faut… déclara-t-il en essayant l'arme. »

Maintenant, il allait sauver Jessica.

* * *

Le Dalek et la jeune femme venaient de monter dans l'ascenseur qui menait au bureau de Van Staten. Jessica était anxieuse, elle était avec ce monstre et elle ne quittait pas des yeux son laser.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça sans rien faire, alors elle prit une grande inspiration, pris son courage à deux mains et parla.

« -Vous m'avez épargné, vous pouvez bien épargner les autres aussi. Déclara-t-elle.

-Mais oui, c'est vrai ! déclara-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers elle, l'obligeant à se coller au mur. Pourquoi êtes-vous vivante ? Ma fonction est de tuer ! Qui suis-je ? Mais qui suis-je ? »

Jessica resta silencieuse. Le Dalek se posait des questions sur lui-même, il semblait perdu, il se cherchait. Comment pouvait-elle raisonner avec un Dalek qui était perdu ? Il pouvait être dangereux mais une intime conviction lui disait que si le Dalek se posait des questions, il pouvait faire de nouveau choix, peut-être les bons cette fois.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit car ils venaient d'atteindre le premier étage. C'était le bureau de Van Staten. Ce dernier fut horrifié de voir le Dalek arriver par son ascenseur privé. Après l'avoir torturé, il n'avait que très peu de change de survivre.

Jessica regarda dans la pièce, elle se trouvait derrière le Dalek, elle voulait mettre en garde les personnes présente que le Dalek était instable émotionnellement, mais elle voulait aussi voir le Docteur. Malheureusement, il n'était pas là, Rose non plus. La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer, elle voulait voir le Docteur, elle avait besoin de le voir pour être rassurée, pour retrouver sa force car c'était lui qui lui donnait le courage et l'espoir.

« -N'avancez pas. Ne faites pas le moindre geste. Ordonna-t-elle à Van Staten. Il se pose des questions sur sa raison d'être. »

Le Dalek avança lentement vers l'homme apeuré, ventouse et laser bien tendus.

« -Van Staten, vous m'avez torturé. Déclara-t-il. Pourquoi ? »

L'homme recula alors que la machine avançait toujours vers lui. Il avait peur et il tenta de s'expliquer en évitant vainement de bégayer.

« -Je... Je voulais simplement vous aidez. Je… Je n'en sais rien, j'avais espéré qu'on pourrait vous réparer… C'était pour votre bien ! Je voulais vous améliorer, je suis désolé ! Je-Je voulais juste que vous parliez ! C'est tout ce que je voulais, je vous le jure ! Paniqua-t-il, à présent plaqué au mur.

-Maintenant, je vous parle. Ecoutez. Ordonna le Dalek. Extermination ! Extermination ! Extermination ! »

Le Dalek leva son laser et Van Staten se prépara à mourir. Jessica était paniquée derrière eux, Van Staten n'était pas le meilleur des hommes mais il ne méritait pas de mourir. Il y avait eu trop de victime aujourd'hui. Il fallait qu'elle l'en empêche. Comme il l'avait épargné, elle espérait qu'il l'épargnerait aussi.

« -Non ! Je vous en prie, ne faite pas ça, ne le tuez pas ! Protesta-t-elle en venant au coté du Dalek. »

Le Dalek ne tira pas. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci devait maintenant s'expliquer, mais dès que le pédoncule oculaire de cette créature était proche d'elle, elle avait peur. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être la personne idéale pour parler en ce moment mais elle devait le faire.

« -Vous n'avez plus à tuer personne. Je suis sure qu'il y a autre chose qu'un tueur en vous. Trouvez ce que c'est ! Que voulez-vous ? »

Le Dalek regarda Van Staten qui tressaillit sous son regard, puis regarda de nouveau la brune.

« -Je veux la… Liberté. Déclara-t-il. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête dans la compréhension mais tout de même abasourdi par sa réponse. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela.

Sans prévenir, le Dalek sortit du bureau de Van Staten, laissant la vie sauve à ce dernier. Jessica regarda l'homme avant de suivre le Dalek. Elle n'était plus un otage à présent mais la machine avait changé, il n'était plus le même. Elle voulait rester avec lui, pour voir ce qu'il allait faire, et peut-être lui parler pour le ramener sur le droit chemin comme elle venait de le faire.

Ils arrivèrent dans un hangar vide. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la poussière ici. Le Dalek avançait lentement alors Jessica n'eut pas de mal à le rattraper et à marcher à coté de lui. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle essayait de voir ses mouvements, ses réactions.

Etrangement, le Dalek s'arrêta lentement en plein milieu du chemin. Jessica le regarda curieusement, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Il leva son laser vers le plafond et tira un coup. Jessica sursauta violemment et recula de quelque pas, elle n'aimait pas les armes, de plus, les débris du plafond tombaient près d'eux.

« -Voilà, vous avez ce que vous voulez. Vous êtes libre. Déclara-telle »

La jeune femme regarda le trou que venait de faire le Dalek dans le plafond. Elle plissa un peu des yeux, pas habituée à la forte lumière du soleil. Pourtant, elle se mit à sourire. Elle avait cru mourir aujourd'hui, revoir la lumière du jour lui redonnait le sourire.

« -J'ai cru que je ne pourrais plus jamais sentir la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau…

-Quel effet ça fait ? demanda le Dalek. »

Jessica regarda la machine. Il avait bien changé depuis sa libération. Alors qu'il tuait sans merci, à présent, il ne demandait qu'à être libre. Il s'intéressait aux choses banales comme la chaleur du soleil. Il n'était plus le même Dalek.

Un bruit, comme une sorte de mécanisme qui s'ouvrait, se fit entendre. Jessica tourna la tête vers le Dalek, car c'est de là que venait le bruit. Elle s'approcha un peu, curieuse, en fronçant un peu les sourcils. Soudain la carcasse du Dalek s'ouvrit.

En dessous de cette armure de métal se cachait le véritable Dalek, le véritable extraterrestre. Jessica avança pour le voir. Si elle devait le décrire, elle dirait que cela ressemblait à une sorte de poulpe ou de petite pieuvre toute visqueuse avec un seul œil. Pour être honnête c'était une créature hideuse mais ainsi, allongé dans cette ferraille, il semblait inoffensif, presque vulnérable. Jessica sentit son cœur se serrer, pourquoi cette chose si faible, avait-elle tué autant de personne ? Il avait changé maintenant, il suffisait de le regarder. Il respirait calmement, levant un de ses tentacules pour sentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, fermant son œil pour savourer l'instant qui s'offrait à lui. Il n'était plus un meurtrier mais un simple extraterrestre qui aspirait à un nouveau départ, on pourrait très bien le libéré, qu'il vive une vie normale…

« -Ecartez-vous ! Cria une voix derrière elle. »

Jessica sourit à la voix du Docteur, elle était heureuse de le revoir. Elle se retourna mais son sourire tomba bien vite. Le Docteur était armé, Rose en retrait derrière lui, et pointait une arme vers elle et le Dalek. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il y avait d'autre moyen de mettre fin à cette histoire, le Dalek avait changé, il ne fallait pas le tuer. Le Docteur n'était pas un assassin, il ne tuait que quand il n'y avait pas d'autre choix et dieu sait qu'il ne le fait pas avec plaisir. Mais là, le Docteur se tenait devant elle, armé et prêt à tuer. Elle pouvait lire la rage et la douleur dans son regard. Quand s'était-il transformé en tueur sans cœur ? Ce n'était pas son Docteur…

« - Jessica, vous entendez, écartez-vous ! cria-t-il de nouveau.

-Non. Déclara-t-elle, abasourdi. Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, il doit y avoir une autre solution.

-Cette chose a tué des gens par millier. Cracha-t-il, tremblant de colère.

-Lui, ne dirige pas un fusil vers moi… déclara-t-elle, attristé par son comportement.

-Il faut que je l'extermine, c'est mon devoir ! Les Daleks ont détruit ma famille, mon peuple ! Je n'ai plus rien. »

Jessica sentit son cœur se serrer devant ce Docteur si malheureux. Elle ne voulait pas le voir souffrir ou triste. Elle comprenait mieux d'où venait cette haine, les Dalek avait sans doute tués des personnes proches du Docteur. Il voulait se venger. Mais Jessica ne pouvait laisser faire cela, le Docteur n'était pas un meurtrier et le Dalek avait changé, il fallait lui laissé une chance.

« -Mais, Docteur, regardez-le. Dit-elle en s'éloignant un peu du Dalek. »

Le Docteur observa la créature, surpris qu'il ait ouvert sa carapace. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

« -Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda-t-il.

-Il prend le soleil, il ne veut rien d'autre !

-Mais enfin c'est…

-Il a refusé de tuer Van Staten. Coupa-t-elle. Il a refusé de me tuer. Il a changé. »

Il y eu un peu de silence. Jessica devait résonner le Docteur, l'empêcher de devenir un autre homme, froid et sans cœur.

« -Mais, regardez-vous, Docteur… dit-elle en désignant son arme. Qu'est qui a changé pour vous ? Qu'êtes-vous en train de devenir ? »

Le Docteur ne répondit pas. Il baissa son bras lourdement, baissant son arme. Il avait la bouche ouverte, essayant de répondre, de trouver une explication à son comportement. Il haïssait les Dalek mais il savait que la jeune femme devant lui avait raison. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser partir le Dalek ainsi. Sa race avait massacré son peuple et l'avait obligé à détruire sa propre planète. Il était marqué au fer rouge par cette guerre.

« -Je-Je devrais… essaya-t-il de répondre. Il faut que… »

Jessica regarda le Docteur essayer de répondre. Elle avait de la peine pour lui, elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi. Il devait souffrir affreusement, et tout ce qu'elle voulait était de le réconforter.

« -Oh, Jessica… Ils ont tous été tués… déclara-t-il, défait. »

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer fortement, presque douloureusement. Elle se rendit compte que derrière ses allures de fou dans sa boite bleue, le Docteur était en fait, un homme détruit.

« -Pourquoi survivons-nous ? demanda soudainement le Dalek.

-Je n'en sais rien. Répondit le Docteur.

-Je suis le dernier des Daleks.

-Non, tu es autre chose. Répondit-il. Rose n'a pas fait que te régénéré. Expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme derrière lui. Tu as absorbé son ADN, tu es un mutant, Dalek.

-Mutant en quoi ? demanda la chose.

\- Une espèce nouvelle. Je suis désolé. Déclara-t-il.

-C'est pas mieux comme ça ? demanda Rose de derrière le Docteur.

-Pas pour un Dalek.

-Pourquoi ? demanda faiblement Jessica.

-Je ressens les choses. J'ai tellement d'idées, tellement d'obscurité. Déclara le Dalek. _Fille Perdue_, donnez-moi des ordres. Ordonnez-moi de mourir. »

Jessica fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le Dalek continuait de l'appeler _Fille Perdue_ ? Personne ne l'avait appelé ainsi, était-ce un surnom qu'il lui avait donné ? Ne savait-il pas son vrai nom ? Pourquoi serait-elle perdue ? Mais elle se re-concentra sur ce qu'il venait de lui demander. Il voulait mourir, mais Jessica était incapable de le lui ordonner. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Il y avait surement d'autre solution.

« -N-Non… Je ne peux pas. Déclara-t-elle, triste.

-Ceci n'est pas la vie. C'est la maladie. Expliqua le Dalek. Je ne serais jamais comme vous. Ordonnez ma destruction ! Obéissez ! Obéissez ! Obéissez ! »

Jessica prit une inspiration tremblante, elle allait ordonner à quelqu'un de mourir. Comment pouvait-elle faire cela ? Serait-elle capable de se regarder dans un miroir après cela ?

« -D'accord… faites-le. Déclara-t-elle faiblement, les larmes aux yeux.

-Avez-vous peur, _Fille Perdue _?

-Oui.

-Moi aussi… Extermination… »

Jessica recula de quelque pas alors que l'amure de fer du Dalek se referma. Elle se mit à courir vers le Docteur pour être en sécurité. A peine fut-elle a ses cotés, qu'il lui prit la main et qu'il la ramena vers lui pour une demi étreinte, enroulant son bras autour de sa taille. Jessica se sentit immédiatement en sécurité aux cotés de cet homme. Rose la rejoignit et lui prit l'autre main. Tout les trois regardèrent le Dalek se donner la mort en implosant.

* * *

Le Docteur, Jessica et Rose se trouvaient devant le TARDIS, là où ils avaient atterrit en premier lieu. Le Docteur caressait le bois bleu de la cabine avec affection mais aussi une certaine tristesse. Rose et Jessica, qui se tenaient toujours par la main, le regardèrent tristement.

« -Il vaut mieux une petite maison que rien du tout… déclara-t-il.

-Ca veut dire que c'est la fin de la Guerre du Temps ? demanda Rose.

-Je suis le seul rescapé. J'ai gagné… répondit-il avec amertume. Je peux être fier. »

Jessica regarda Rose en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas cette conversation. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de Guerre du Temps. Et que voulait dire le Docteur par « le seul rescapé » ? Jessica ne savait pas grand-chose sur le Docteur a part qu'il était un Seigneur du Temps, qu'il voyageait dans le temps et l'espace avec son TARDIS et qu'il était un homme merveilleux. Rose regarda son amie et vit son incompréhension. En effet, Rose savait à propos de la guerre et que le Docteur était le dernier de son espèce. Il lui en avait parlé assez brièvement lors de leur aventure sur la plateforme Une. Mais Jessica était arrivée en cours de chemin et personne ne lui avait dit. Le Docteur ne s'était pas encore confié à elle. Il n'aimait pas en parler. Rose lui avait un peu forcé la main pour qu'il parle.

« -Je t'expliquerais. Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille avant de continuer la conversation avec le Docteur. Un Dalek avait survécu. Peut-être qu'un des votre aussi.

-Je le saurais, là dedans… répondit-il en tapotant sa tempe. Je sens bien qu'il ne reste personne. »

Jessica regarda tristement le Docteur. Etait-ce pour cela que le Docteur avait ressentit tant de haine envers le Dalek ? Les Daleks avait déclaré la guerre au peuple du Docteur et ils les ont tous tués ? Est-ce que le Docteur est vraiment le seul dans l'Univers ? La jeune femme ne voulant plus lire la douleur sur le visage de ce merveilleux personnage, lâcha la main de son amie pour s'avancer vers le Docteur et prendre la sienne à la place. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

« - Alors c'est une bonne chose qu'on ait pas envie de s'en aller. Déclara-t-elle.

-Ouais… répondit-il avec un petit sourire, en lui serrant la main, la remerciant silencieusement. »

Soudain, Adam arriva derrière eux, en courant. Le Docteur, en voyant l'homme arriver, se mit immédiatement sur la défensive, il serra la main de Jessica et la ramena encore plus proche lui. Il mit son bras sur ses épaules et regarda sévèrement le jeune homme. Il lui en voulait énormément d'avoir laissé Jessica en bas. C'était lui l'homme, il aurait du prendre soin des filles.

Jessica fronça un peu les sourcils au changement soudain de comportement du Docteur. Mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas, elle aimait être a ses cotés. Elle lança néanmoins un regard interrogateur à Rose qui affichait un grand sourire narquois. La blonde commençait à comprendre pourquoi il s'entendait si bien avec Jessica et elle s'amusait de voir le Docteur jaloux sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte et son amie qui ne comprenait pas.

« -Vite, il faut partir. Déclara le jeune anglais. Van Staten à disparu, ils vont détruire la base et Goddard veut la remplir de ciment. Comme si elle n'avait jamais exister.

\- C'est pas moi qui vais pleurer. Déclara Rose.

\- Moi non plus, bon débarras. Ajouta Jessica, toujours le bras du Docteur sur ses épaules, possessif.

-Je vais rentrer à la maison. Déclara-t-il.

-Eh bien, dépêchez-vous, le prochain vol pour l'Angleterre est dans 1500 heures. Répondit le Docteur en regardant sa montre.

-Adam m'a dit que toute sa vie, il avait rêvé de voir les étoiles. Tenta Rose, avec un petit sourire.

-Je m'en doutais. Déclara Jessica, amusé par les gamineries de Rose mais moins amusé par son flirt avec Adam.

-Eh bien, qu'il y aille mais sans nous. Répondit le Docteur.

-Voyons Docteur, il est tout seul et il nous a aidés. Plaida-t-elle comme une petite fille qui réclame des bonbons. »

Jessica rit un peu à son comportement enfantin mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu plus fort quand elle vit Adam qui ne comprenait rien à leur conversation.

« -Il a laissé Jessica en bas. Déclara-t-il fermement.

-Vous aussi, Docteur. Répondit Rose. »

Jessica sentit le bras du Docteur se raidir, elle sentit que la conversation allait mal finir s'ils continuaient sur cette voie. Elle intervint.

« -Peut importe, je suis là maintenant. Déclara-t-elle en prenant la main du Docteur.

-Mais enfin de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Adam, perdu. Il faut partir, vite.

-En plus, il est pas si moche que ça ? demanda Jessica à Rose, laissant tomber son sentiment de trahison envers Mickey, Rose était assez grande pour gérer son couple seul.

-Tu trouve ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. Déclara innocemment Rose.

-Ah ah, apprend à mentir Rose. Taquina Jessica.

-Bon, à vous de voir. Déclara le Docteur, abandonnant la lutte et en ouvrant le TARDIS. »

Le Docteur entra, suivit de Jessica puis de Rose. Adam regarda les trois personnes entré dans la petite boite. Comment étaient-ils tous entrés ? Que faisaient-ils là-dedans ?

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Ils vont cimenter la base ! Rappela-t-il. Ne plaisantez pas, on va être emmuré ! Docteur, vous faites quoi à l'intérieur de cette boite ? Rose ? »

Le jeune homme entra dans le TARDIS et le vaisseau spatial se dématérialisa dans un gémissement grinçant.

* * *

**_ Hello, tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. Voici donc le chapitre 22. On avance bien en ce moment ! C'est donc la fin de l'épisode Dalek, j'espère que les changements que j'y ai intégré vous aurons plus. Ici, on peut voir que Jessica est de nouveau appelé La Fille Perdue. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire ? Plus de mystère entoure la jeune femme tandis qu'elle et le Docteur se rapproche inconsciemment. Rose comment a formé des hypothèses et a dénouer ce mystère. Elle mène l'enquête et compte bien interroger ses suspects un peu plus tard. Le Docteur encore une fois ravagé par les souvenirs de la Guerre du Temps. Jessica ne comprend pas encore totalement pourquoi le Docteur s'est emporté devant le Dalek, il ne lui a jamais dit qu'il était le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps. Mais les explications ne tarderont pas à venir. Alors que Jessica connait le Docteur et ne cesse de se rapprocher de lui, ce dernier ne sait rien de la jeune femme. Comme nous d'ailleurs. Dans le prochain épisode « Un jeu interminable » nous en apprendrons un peu plus sur la phobie d'être entouré d'inconnue que contracte souvent Jessica et peut être, nous en apprendrons les sources._**

_** Je n'en dis pas plus, j'en ai même déjà trop dit. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. On aura un chapitre un peu original pour la prochaine fois comme à chaque fois entre les épisodes. N'hésitez pas à commenter et je vous dis à la prochaine fois ! Biz !**_


	23. Chapitre 23 : Trop de questions

_**Chapitre 23**_

_**Trop de questions**_

* * *

Lorsqu'Adam franchit la porte du TARDIS, la mâchoire du jeune homme faillit se décrocher. Le Docteur était à la console, en train de rentrer des coordonnées pour les ramener dans le vortex temporel, tandis que Jessica le regardait, assise sur le fauteuil du pilote. Rose regardait Adam, amusée par sa réaction.

« -Ca surprend un peu, au début. Expliqua-t-elle en riant.

-Bienvenue à bord de mon vaisseau, le TARDIS. Accueillit en vitesse le Docteur.

-C'est… C'est plus grand à l'intérieur.

-Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Jessica avec un sourire.

-Vous… Vous êtes des extraterrestres ? Demanda-t-il, soudain paniqué.

-Le Docteur en est un. Pas nous. Répondit Rose. Nous voyageons avec lui à travers le temps et l'espace.

-C'est incroyable ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Ouais, et vous n'avez encore rien vu. Déclara Jessica.

-Venez, je vais vous montrer le reste. Proposa Rose en le prenant par la main et en l'entrainant dans les couloirs du vaisseau. »

Jessica les regarda partir avec un petit sourire. Rose trouvait les garçons si facilement, c'était injuste parfois. Le Docteur retourna à la console et appuya sur des boutons, poussa des leviers. Jessica se leva de son siège et alla à coté de lui.

« -Longue journée, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, surtout pour vous. Je suis désolé de vous avoir entrainé là-dedans.

-Hey, ce n'est rien, je suis en vie et je n'aurais pas voulu rater cela. Je vous suivrais à la trace, Docteur, même si cela me conduisait à ma perte.

-C'est une belle promesse. Déclara-t-il doucement avec un léger sourire.

-Et je la tiendrais. »

La jeune femme sourit au Docteur, elle était sincère, elle ne voudrait plus quitter cet homme, jamais. Elle aimait les aventures qu'elle avait avec lui et Rose et tous les trois formaient un trio parfait. Cependant, elle baissa le regard sur la console et joua avec un bouton. Elle se posait des questions, trop de questions et elle avait besoin de réponses. Seul le Docteur pouvait lui en apporter.

« -Docteur, au musée, quand je vous ai laissé partir avec Van Staten, vous étiez encore tout souriant mais quand je vous ai revue, vous pointiez une arme sur moi et vous aviez l'air si en colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle timidement. »

Le Docteur baissa le regard, Jessica su immédiatement qu'elle venait de toucher une corde sensible. Elle voulait s'excuser, revenir en arrière mais le Seigneur du Temps repris la parole.

« -J'ai était voir le Dalek. Déclara-t-il d'une voix sombre et grave.

-Si vous ne voulez pas me le dire, c'est bien, je comprendrais.

-Jessica, je… Vous avez le droit de savoir. Je vous ai fait peur et vous étiez dans cette situation à cause de moi, aujourd'hui.

-D'accord.

-Il y a eu une guerre. Commença-t-il.

-La Guerre du Temps ? demanda-t-elle.

-Une guerre entre mon peuple et celui des Daleks. Confirma-t-il. Elle n'a pas seulement touché ma planète, elle était en train de détruire une grande partit des autre monde. Ma planète à disparue… Je suis le dernier survivant. Le dernier Seigneur du Temps….

-Je suis désolé. Personne ne devrait rester seul. »

La jeune femme lui prit la main, doucement, voulant le rassurer. Le Docteur leva la tête vers elle et elle vit les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux. Jessica se sentit terriblement triste pour lui, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait été si mal, si malheureux et si en colère contre le Dalek. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginé la douleur qu'il ressentait. Elle plaça une main sur son dos et le caressa un peu, voulant lui redonner de l'espoir, de la force. Le Docteur sourit faiblement avant de ravaler ses larmes et de se remettre en mouvement à l'autre bout de la console. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« -Que pensez-vous de ce gamin, Adam ? demanda-t-il. Rose a de drôle de gout, il n'est pas celui qu'il lui faut. Ce Rickey non plus d'ailleurs… Mais ce n'est pas le point, il faut que je trouve une destination adéquate pour son premier voyage. Adéquate, j'aime ce mot. »

Il parlait à toute vitesse, presque comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, cela fit un peu sourire Jessica mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'amuser, pas maintenant, pas avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et toutes les questions qu'elle avait encore en tête.

« -Docteur, il y a autre chose que je voudrais vous demander. Déclara-t-elle faiblement.

-Je vous écoute ?

-Eh bien… En faite, je me demandais… Le Dalek, il vous a appelé par votre nom, il connaissait le nom de Rose aussi mais moi… Moi, il ne cessait de m'appeler _Fille Perdue_. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

Le Docteur se raidit. Avec toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressentit aujourd'hui, il avait complètement oublié ce détail, il n'avait, par conséquent, pas préparé de réponse. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

La _Fille Perdue_, ce nom suivait la jeune femme sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle avait déjà été appelée ainsi par l'ombre élémentaire, mais il ne lui avait rien dit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était importante pour cette ombre. Et puis il y avait cette prophétie : « _La fille perdue_, celle qui ne connait ni passé, ni futur, guidera ceux qui, depuis longtemps, se sont _perdus dans le temps_. » Il n'avait pas de réponse…

Il ne pouvait rien dire à la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que cela ferait ? Il lui dirait qu'elle fait l'objet d'une prophétie, qu'elle est surnommée _La Fille Perdue_ par des extraterrestres et qu'il n'avait strictement aucune idée du pourquoi et du comment ? Elle serait totalement paniquée. Elle prendrait surement peur et voudrait des réponses. Peut-être même qu'elle déciderait de rentrer sur Terre, chez elle, loin des extraterrestres et autre bizarreries. Mais ça, il ne le supporterait pas…

Il ne pouvait pas imaginé voyager sans elle. Avec seulement lui et Rose se serait étrange, ce serait comme s'il manquait quelque chose d'important. Elle lui manquerait.

Il devait trouver une excuse pour répondre à la jeune femme qui attendait patiemment.

« -Euh… Vous savez un Dalek est un soldat intelligent, il aime effrayer les gens. Il vous a surement donnée ce surnom pour vous faire peur. Vous étiez son otage après tout.

-Peut-être… déclara-t-elle sceptique. »

Un petit moment de silence s'installa entre eux. Tout les deux étaient plongés dans leurs pensées. Le Docteur réfléchissait sur la jeune femme et ce surnom qui la poursuivait. Il ne savait rien de la jeune femme et elle était entourée de mystère. Jessica, elle, pensait à ce qu'avait dit le Dalek juste après avoir mentionné La _Fille Perdue_. Il avait sous entendu, pourtant très clairement, que le Docteur avait des sentiments pour elle. En y pensant, elle se rappela que le Seigneur du Temps n'avait jamais nié cette affirmation.

Son cœur s'accéléra un peu. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Est-ce que le Docteur avait réellement des sentiments pour elle ? Non, il n'avait pas nié car il était occupé, et il réfléchissait pour la sauver. C'était même ridicule de penser un seul instant qu'il puisse l'aimer.

_Et si le Dalek avait raison ?_ pensa-t-elle.

La jeune femme sentit l'anxiété l'envahir. Elle voulait savoir, en faite, elle était sur le point de tout lui demander.

« -Il y a autre chose que le Dalek à dit.

-Il a dit beaucoup de chose, en effet. Affirma le Docteur.

-Non, je veux dire, juste après que les portes se soit fermé… Il vous a contacté et à essayer de négocier en me prenant en otage… tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, maladroitement et timidement. »

Le Docteur repassa la journée dans sa tête, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Soudain, il se souvint du Dalek qui avait mentionné des sentiments envers elle. La panique s'installa un peu en lui. Que voulait-elle lui demander ? Allait-elle lui demander s'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle ? Qu'allait-il répondre ? Il se sentit très mal à l'aise et maladroit tout d'un coup.

« -Hum… oui ? demanda-t-il.

-Le Dalek a dit que-

-Ce vaisseau est incroyable ! s'exclama Adam en revenant avec Rose, totalement inconscient d'avoir interrompu quelque chose. »

Le Docteur souffla discrètement de soulagement et relâcha ses épaules crispées. Jessica se sentit gêné d'avoir été à deux doigts de demander cela au Docteur. C'était ridicule, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, le Dalek avait dit cela pensant que ça le motiverais à la sauver. Elle s'éloigna de la console et du Docteur, essayant de cacher la rougeur qui tintait ses joues.

« -Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Rose.

-Je pense que je vais aller me reposer. Je suis exténuée après cette journée. Déclara Jessica.

-Oui, je pense que nous devrions tous aller au lit. Nous partirons demain. Adam, il doit y avoir un lit pour vous quelque part. Précisa le Docteur. »

Jessica salua tout le monde et s'en alla dans sa chambre en quatrième vitesse. Elle referma la porte et s'appuya contre elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Elle gémit fortement avant de se laisser tomber au sol. Elle avait été ridicule de penser qu'elle pourrait demander cela au Docteur.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Est-ce que le Dalek avait dit cela juste pour motiver le Docteur ? Avait-il tout inventé ? Ou est-ce que le Docteur l'aimait réellement ?

La jeune femme enleva ses mains de son visage et se cogna la tête à plusieurs reprises dans la porte. Pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'avoir des réponses ? Pourquoi était-ce si important, ce n'était pas comme si elle ressentait quelque chose pour le Docteur ! Non ?

Jessica souffla fortement. Que ressentait-elle vraiment ?

* * *

Le Docteur était toujours dans la salle de la console. Il était assis sur le fauteuil du pilote, le regard dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensés. Depuis sa conversation avec Jessica, il n'arrivait pas à mettre son esprit au repos.

Il était presque sûr que la jeune femme avait voulut lui poser des questions sur ce qu'avait dit le Dalek. Il avait dit qu'il aimait Jessica. Etait-ce vrai ? Non, bien sûr que non. Enfin si, mais pas comme ça, pas de cette façon. Il l'aimait comme sa compagne de voyage, non il l'aimait plus comme une amie, un très bonne amie même, mais rien de plus. N'est-ce pas ? Oh, réfléchir était si difficile quand cela concernait Jessica. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées quand il pensait à elle. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, c'est vrai. Il aimait sa compagnie, il aimait son sourire, ses yeux, sa voix, sa façon de se pencher près de lui… Il aimait quand elle lui tenait la main, quand elle était proche de lui, quand elle parlait des heures tard le soir avec lui…

En fait, il aimait tout chez elle. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle !

Le TARDIS fit un son étrange, comme si elle lui disait que c'était faux. Le Docteur regarda le plafond en fronçant les sourcils. Le TARDIS fit de nouveau un bruit, mais cela ressemblait plus à une question. Elle lui demandait pourquoi.

Pourquoi ? Eh bien, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'une humaine ! Cela impliquerait trop de complication, il était âgé de neuf cent ans, il était une momie à coté de cette magnifique jeune femme. Mais il y avait une raison encore plus simple. La jeune femme ne l'aimait pas.

Comment le Dalek avait-il trouvé cela ? L'avait-il inventé pour le motiver ? Jessica avait-elle dit quelque chose ? Ou l'avait-il vu sur le Docteur ? Il est vrai que le Seigneur du Temps s'était grandement inquiété pour la jeune femme. Il avait été anéanti quand il l'avait cru morte. A ce moment, il aurait pu être torturé, battu, tué, la douleur aurait été minuscule et pittoresque comparé à ce qu'il avait ressentit. Que devait-il en conclure ? Il était très attaché à la jeune femme, peut-être trop. Ce n'était pas de l'amour mais s'il continuait à devenir si proche d'elle, ça pourrait le devenir. Il devait faire attention. Il ne devait pas tomber amoureux d'elle. Il ne le pouvait pas.

* * *

Le lendemain, les quatre compagnons se préparaient pour une nouvelle aventure, le premier voyage d'Adam. Rose était très excitée à ce sujet, elle avait hâte de faire découvrir ce nouveau monde au jeune homme. Elle avait donc demandé au Docteur de la laisser faire son rôle pour une fois, juste pour impressionner Adam. Jessica s'était un peu moquée d'elle mais elle avait dit au Docteur que ce serait une bonne idée. Alors il accepta.

Le TARDIS se matérialisa sur le lieu de leur nouvelle aventure. Le Docteur sortit, suivit de Jessica puis de Rose. Cette-dernière ferma la porte derrière elle pour ne pas qu'Adam n'entende leur conversation. Jessica regarda autour d'elle dans l'émerveillement de son nouvel environnement, avant de ramener son attention vers le Docteur et la conversation qu'il avait avec Rose.

« -On est en l'an 200 000 et c'est un vaisseau spatial. Non, pardon, une station spatiale. Expliqua le Docteur. Et hum… Essayons par cette porte, là. Indiqua-t-il. Allons-y. »

Le Docteur s'adossa contre le TARDIS et laissa Rose faire son numéro. Jessica se mit à coté de lui et attendit avec impatience de voir comment allait se débrouiller son amie dans le rôle du Docteur.

« -En 200 000 ? demanda Rose pour confirmation.

-En 200 000, oui. Confirma le Docteur. »

Rose frappa à la porte du TARDIS et l'ouvrit pour laisser sortir Adam.

« -Adam ? Tu peux sortir ? demanda-t-elle. »

Le jeune homme sortit de la boite, les yeux grands ouverts.

« -Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama-t-il, surpris.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas t'y habituer. Rassura Rose.

-Où on est là ? demanda-t-il.

-Bonne question ! Voyons voir… commença Rose. »

Jessica afficha un grand sourire et se retint de rire. Son amie était vraiment très bonne dans le rôle du Docteur. Elle était amusée, Rose jouait vraiment bien le jeu. Le Docteur n'écoutait que d'une oreille le numéro de la blonde. Son attention était concentrée ailleurs. En fait, il avait le regard sur la jeune femme brune à coté de lui. Il la voyait sourire, des paillettes dans les yeux, heureuse et amusée. Elle était belle et il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard. Il se surprit même à sourire légèrement. Il était fier de l'avoir avec lui.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Rose qui leur demanda de la suivre vers la porte, que lui avait indiqué le Docteur, plus tôt. Tous les quatre avancèrent vers la porte. Rose ouvrit un grillage, ils montèrent quelques marches puis en redescendirent quelques unes pour se retrouver sur une sorte de plateforme d'observation.

« -Et voilà ! S'exclama Rose en descendant les marche et en s'approchant de la vitre »

Adam suivit derrière elle, descendant rapidement les marches. Jessica s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier et regarda le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle à travers la vitre d'observation. C'était une planète et c'était incroyable.

«- Et ceci est… commença Rose, hésitant à décrire ce qu'ils voyaient.

-Magnifique… commenta dans un murmure Jessica. »

Le Docteur se trouvait derrière elle et attendait qu'elle descende les marches, mais il fut amusé par sa réaction. Il se pencha sur son épaule pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« -Une merveille, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il doucement. »

Jessica sentant le souffle du Docteur près de son oreille, sentant sa proximité, ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle descendit enfin les marches pour rejoindre Rose et Adam, redescendant de son nuage.

« -Je vais laisser le Docteur décrire ce que nous voyons. Déclara Rose, arrêtant son jeu.

-Quatrième Empire de la Grandeur et de la Bonté humaines. Déclara-t-il. Et en bas ici, la planète Terre à son apogée. Comprenant d'immenses citées et cinq lunes. Population : 96 milliards d'habitants. Le centre d'activité du domaine galactique s'étendant à travers un million de planètes, un million d'espèce. L'humanité se tenant en son milieu. Déclara-t-il avec passion. »

Jessica et Rose regardaient la Terre, leur planète d'origine avec un sourire immense, le cœur battant follement d'émerveillement et d'excitation. Seulement, Adam, qui se trouvait derrière eux trois, ne réagit pas de la même façon. Il y avait trop de chose à avaler en même temps, il ne le supporta pas et il s'effondra au sol, inconscient.

Personne ne bougea, mais le sourire de Rose tomba bien vite.

« -Et c'est votre petit ami… s'apitoya le Docteur.

-Non, plus maintenant. Répondit Rose. »

Jessica n'en pouvant plus de se retenir, se mit à pouffer de rire. Rose la regarda.

« -Non, chut, pas un mot. Demanda-t-elle.

-Désolé. S'excusa-t-elle, redevenue sérieuse. »

Rose reporta son regard sur la planète alors que Jessica regarda le Docteur a coté d'elle. Il lui offrit un sourire amusé, ce fut trop, cette fois, elle ne put s'en empêcher. Elle éclata de rire.

* * *

**_Hello chers whovian ! Comment allez-vous ? Voici donc le chapitre 23 ! On avance vite et on vient de commencer l'épisode « Un jeu interminable » Plus qu'un épisode après celui-là et on rencontrera enfin Jack Harkness ! Je ne vous cache pas que je suis totalement impatiente d'y être. J'adore tellement Jack ! Bref, revenons-en à notre chapitre. Comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire c'est une petite « pause » avant le vrai chapitre. On découvre donc la réaction de Jessica à son aventure avec le Dalek. Elle se pose des questions, notamment sur la Fille Perdue car, pour elle, c'est la première fois qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Elle est troubler par plusieurs chose mais elle commence à se poser beaucoup de questions sur le Docteur et elle-même. Elle aime énormément le Docteur mais elle ne sait pas comment qualifier leur relation. Elle ne sait pas si c'est de l'amour, de l'admiration ou tout simplement de l'amitié. Elle ne se sent pas assez importante aussi pour être aimé de quelqu'un comme le Docteur ou de n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs. Le Docteur aussi se pose des questions. Il ne sait rien de la jeune femme et sa le trouble mais il semble qu'à chaque fois qu'il se pose des questions sur elle, il est interrompu. Lui non plus ne sait pas quelle est la nature de ses sentiments mais il ne veut pas avoir d'histoire alors il reste prudent. Le début de l'épisode me fait rire à chaque fois ! Adam qui s'évanouit, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de faire rire Jessica comme je le fait à chaque fois que je regarde cet épisode. Prochainement : Jessica va devoir affronter sa phobie et déchiffrer une drôle de souvenirs qui lui ait soudainement revenu. Bisous !_**


	24. Chapitre 24 : Illusions ou souvenirs

_**Chapitre 24**_

_**Illusions ou souvenirs ?**_

* * *

Une fois que Jessica fut calmée et qu'Adam fut totalement réveillé, le Docteur conduit ses compagnons à travers la station spatiale. Le Seigneur du Temps avait un bras autour de l'épaule d'Adam et un autre autour de celle de Jessica alors que cette dernière tenait la main de Rose. Jessica souriait car le Docteur venait de changer de comportement, comme à chaque fois lors d'un voyage. Il était tout heureux et tout excité, il racontait l'histoire de la station à Adam avec enthousiasme et animation. La jeune femme aimait le voir ainsi, on aurait dit un jeune garçon fier de faire découvrir son nouveau jouet à ses amis. C'était un beau spectacle à voir.

« -Je vous en prie, Adam, soyez très attentif. Déclara-t-il. Vous allez adorer cette fantastique période de l'histoire. Les humains excellent en matière d'intelligence, de culture, d'art, de politique… On est à l'ère de la bonne nourriture, des bonnes manières, de la prospérité… énuméra-t-il. »

Seulement, le Docteur ne put finir sa phrase car une vague d'humains apparut de nulle part. Tout le monde faisait du bruit et se bousculait. Jessica sentit la panique l'envahir en moins d'une seconde. Tous ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, toutes ces silhouettes qui allaient à vive allure, cela lui fit plus peur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut.

Une personne bouscula Rose, qui lâcha immédiatement la main de Jessica. Quelque secondes plus tard, ce fut Jessica qui se fit bousculer. On la poussa si fort qu'elle fut séparée du Docteur. La jeune femme sentit son cœur rater un battement, elle n'avait plus personnes à qui se rattacher. Elle était seule parmi cette immense vague d'humain, cette vague de parfaits étrangers. Jessica, ne souhaitant que revenir aux cotés de Rose ou du Docteur, se mit à tourner sur elle-même à un rythme effréné, cherchant du regard la chevelure blonde de son amie ou le blouson noir du Docteur. Même Adam aurait fait l'affaire. Elle avait bien trop peur pour chipoter. Elle voulait juste retourner auprès des personnes qu'elle connaissait.

Les gens allaient et venaient, ne se souciant pas qu'elle se trouvait au milieu du passage, il la bousculait sans cesse. Jessica sentait que sa respiration se faisait difficile, elle étouffait dans cette jungle. Elle était terrifiée et elle ne voyait plus ses amis. Elle était seule et apeurée. Elle commençait à avoir des vertiges, des sueurs froides et un mal de crâne menaçait de la faire tomber.

Dans un dernier recourt pour stopper ce cauchemar, elle ferma les yeux hermétiquement. Jessica avait les mains accrochées à ses cheveux, les yeux fermement clos. C'était un moyen pour elle de se sentir en sécurité, c'était sa position de défense et en fermant les yeux, elle espérait pouvoir échapper au cauchemar qu'elle vivait. En ne voyant plus personne, elle pouvait essayer de se convaincre que tout allait bien.

Mais au lieu d'être accueillit par les ténèbres que lui auraient offertes ses paupières fermées, elle vit des images défiler à grande vitesse devant ses yeux. Cela ressemblait à un rêve mais rien n'était net. Elle ne reconnaissait rien. Tout était décousu et sombres, elle ne voyait pas nettement ce que les images lui montraient. Elle se trouvait quelque part, dans un endroit inconnu et sombre.

Elle entendit des cris d'enfants, sans pour autant les voir et elle entendit des bruits de bombe, mais ne voyait que des flashs de lumière. Il y avait beaucoup de monde autour d'elle mais elle ne pouvait pas les voir, elle ne distinguait que des silhouettes noires et floues… On la bousculait et on lui hurlait de bouger de là mais elle restait figée sur place.

Soudain Jessica sentit des mains saisir ses poignets qui encadraient son visage. Immédiatement, la jeune femme sursauta en haletant de peur et recula vivement, ouvrant les yeux. Seulement, elle vit immédiatement le visage du Docteur, qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

« -Jessica, tout va bien, je suis là. Murmura-t-il pour l'apaiser en essuyant ses larmes. »

La jeune femme n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait pleuré mais elle s'en fichait dans l'immédiat. Elle se jeta dans les bras du Docteur et enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine. Elle avait besoin de réconfort. Instantanément, le Docteur enroula ses bras autour d'elle et lui caressa le dos pour l'apaiser. La jeune femme respira l'odeur réconfortante du Seigneurs du Temps et essaya d'oublier la situation dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée mais aussi les images qui l'avaient assaillit. C'était étrange, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ces sortes de visions. Etait-ce une réaction à la peur qu'elle avait eut ? Etait-ce un rêve ? Ou était-ce un souvenir ?

Jessica prit une grande inspiration et releva la tête. Elle avait honte. Honte d'avoir cette peur irrationnelle, honte de devoir se montrer si faible devant ses amis, honte de paraitre si fragile devant le Docteur. Ce dernier regarda ses yeux noisette, essayant de voir si elle allait bien.

« -Je suis désolé… murmura-t-elle, honteuse, fuyant le regard du Docteur.

-Ce n'est rien. Assura-t-il en l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Tout va bien se passer.

-Je sais. C'est juste que je… je panique… Et puis, j'ai vue ces choses… essaya-t-elle d'expliquer.

-Quelles choses ? demanda-t-il, confus.

-Quand j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai vu des gens courir en hurlant… J'ai entendu des bombes… Tout le monde criait et me bousculait… On me hurlait de bouger, de courir à l'abri mais… mais je ne pouvais pas bouger…

-C'est fini maintenant. Rassura-t-il. »

Jessica hocha la tête et essaya de rassembler ses idées et de se calmer encore un peu. Le Docteur la repris dans ses bras, posant son menton sur sa tête pour l'apaiser comme il le pouvait. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi, si vulnérable, si effrayée. Il se mit à réfléchir à ce que la jeune femme venait de lui dire. Peut-être que c'étaient des souvenirs, peut-être que c'était l'élément déclencheur de sa phobie. Il devrait se pencher là-dessus plus tard. En ce moment, il avait d'autres priorités.

Plus loin, à quelques pas, Rose regardait son amie avec une certaine inquiétude. Elle l'était toujours lorsqu'elle agissait ainsi. Adam regarda la jeune femme dans les bras du Docteur alors que celui-ci la réconfortait. Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers Rose qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

« -Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda-t-il.

-Elle est, en quelque sorte, agoraphobe… expliqua Rose.

-La peur de la foule ? demanda-t-il.

-Ouais… Avec quelques personnes, ça peut encore aller, elle est juste nerveuse, il suffit que le Docteur ou moi restions proche d'elle et elle va bien… Mais dans ce cas… Elle est terrifiée. »

Voyant que Jessica semblait aller mieux, Rose osa s'occuper d'autre chose et alla marcher un peu, à la découverte de l'endroit. Elle s'approcha de ce qui ressemblait à un stand de nourriture. Elle regarda ce qu'on y servait et vit que cela n'avait pas l'air délicieux. En y repensant, il lui semblait que le Docteur avait parlé d'ère de bonne nourriture et de bonnes manières… Où étaient-elles alors ?

« -De la bonne nourriture ? demanda-t-elle, en se tournant vers le Docteur. »

En se retournant, elle vit que le Docteur avait prit la main de Jessica. La jeune femme semblait pâle et elle était collée au Docteur.

« -Ma montre ne marche pas bien. Commenta-t-il en regardant sa montre, sans lâcher la main de Jessica. Non, elle remarche. C'est bizarre…

-Voilà où ça vous mène de faire le malin. Taquina Rose. Vos connaissances en Histoire laissent à désirer…

-Mes connaissances sont parfaites. Répliqua immédiatement le Docteur, un peu vexé.

-Oui, oui. On a vu. Se moqua Rose. »

Jessica ne put s'empêcher de sourire à leur petit combat. Heureusement qu'elle les avait tous les deux avec elle. Ils étaient vraiment ses meilleurs amis. Rose remarqua le sourire de la brune et lui en offrit un encore plus grand, fière d'elle. Faire sourire Jessica dans des moments pareils était assez difficile. Adam, lui, ne se concentra pas trop sur leur conversation, il était absorbé par l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Il avança de quelques pas en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

« -Ils sont tous humains. Fit-il remarquer. Qu'en est-il des millions de planètes, des millions d'espèces… ? Où sont-elles ?

-Bonne question. Déclara le Docteur. En réalité c'est une bonne question. »

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils à cette réalisation. C'était étrange en effet. Il regarda Jessica qui était toujours accroché à lui, il lui offrit un sourire rassurant qu'elle lui redonna faiblement. Elle était encore pâle mais elle semblait aller mieux a ses coté. Il était assez fier de pouvoir la rassurer. Mais il reporta son attention sur Adam. Il avait des questions sans réponses, il devait aller enquêter mais il ne pourrait pas le faire avec Adam dans ses pattes. Il préférait l'éloigner.

« -Adam, mon ami ! S'exclama-t-il en lui prenant l'épaule. Vous devez être affamé !

-Nan, les voyages dans le temps, ça me rend malade. Protesta faiblement Adam.

-Nan, vous avez juste besoin de manger, mon vieux. Dit-il en s'approcha du stand de nourriture. Combien le Kromburger ? Demanda-t-il.

\- 2 unités 20, trésor, seulement il faut faire la queue. Répondit le vendeur.

-De l'argent. On a besoin d'argent. Constata le Docteur en entrainant Jessica après lui, fouillant dans son manteau pour trouver son tournevis sonique sans lui lâcher la main. Trouvons un distributeur. »

Le Docteur passa son tournevis sonique devant ce qui ressemblait à un distributeur. L'écran de celui-ci afficha « 5 unités ». Une seconde plus tard, une barre d'argent qui servait surement de monnaie à cette époque sortie du distributeur. Jessica ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« -Ca, c'est du vol. souligna-t-elle avec un sourire, se sentant enfin assez calmée pour parler.

-C'est de l'emprunt. Répliqua-t-il avec le même sourire, soulagé de la voir à nouveau elle-même. »

Le Docteur, ne lâchant jamais la main de Jessica, prit la barre de métal et la tendit à Adam qui les regardait faire leurs affaires.

« -Voilà votre argent de poche, seulement, n'achetez pas que des friandises. Conseilla-t-il.

-Mais comment ça marche ? demanda Adam en regardant la barre sous toutes les coutures.

-Débrouillez-vous ! Se plaignit le Docteur. Arrêtez de tout me demander, ce n'est pas difficile, Adam. Faite comme si vous visitiez Paris. Ne vous contentez pas de lire le guide, vous devez vous jeter dans la bataille, goutez la nourriture, vous tromper dans les mots, payez le double et vous retrouvez à embrasser de parfaits étrangers. Sauf si c'est moi. Arrêtez avec vos questions, bougez-vous ! »

Jessica et Rose ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire au comportement du Docteur. Seulement quand Adam partit à la conquête de ce nouveau monde, Rose fit demi-tour pour le suivre. Le Docteur l'interpella.

« -Où allez-vous maintenant ? Vous lui courrez encore après ? demanda-t-il.

-Si on vous embrasse vous l'aurez cherché ! Taquina Rose en regardant Jessica de façon suggestive avant de re-regarder le Docteur. »

Le Docteur sourit un peu avant de comprendre ce que ce regard voulait dire. Il regarda Jessica et immédiatement une image lui vint en tête. Jessica l'embrasant ici et maintenant. Le Docteur se mit à rougir follement jusqu'aux oreilles. Rose rit un peu puis disparue. Le Seigneur du Temps se racla la gorge, essayant de faire disparaitre sa gêne et se remit en marche.

« -Que faisons-nous ? Demanda Jessica, n'ayant pas remarqué son moment de gêne.

-Allons faire un peu de tourisme. Proposa-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Tant que je ne revis pas le même cauchemar, ça me va… Déclara-t-elle timidement. »

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta, forçant la jeune femme à se stopper. Il se mit face à elle et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

« -Jessica, tout va bien se passer. Je ne vous lâche pas. Je resterais à coté de vous chaque seconde. Je vous le promets. Déclara-t-il sincèrement.

-Merci… Murmura-t-elle. Bien, alors, allons-y. Sourit-elle. »

* * *

Ils marchèrent un peu plus loin du stand de nourriture, mains liées. Soudain, le Docteur vit deux femmes, plutôt bien habillée, qui avaient l'air assez professionnelles, passer devant eux. Il y avait une femme assez petite aux cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. L'autre était une jeune femme métisse avec des cheveux noirs tressés. Il saisit sa chance et alla leur parler.

« -Hum, ça va vous semblez idiot mais pourriez-vous me dire où je suis ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

-Etage 139. C'est pourtant écrit en grosses lettres. Répondit la jeune métisse.

-Etage 139 de quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Vous avez du faire la fête hier. Déclara-t-elle de façon arrogante.

-On est sur le Satellite 5. Répondit gentiment l'autre jeune femme.

-Et c'est quoi le Satellite 5 ? Demanda Jessica.

-Comment êtes-vous arrivé à bord sans savoir où vous êtes ? demanda de nouveau la première jeune femme.

-Regardez-nous, nous sommes stupides ! Répondit le Docteur.

-Hey, parlez pour vous ! Protesta Jessica en souriant.

-Attendez une minute, c'est un test. Intervint l'autre jeune femme. Oui, c'est un test de management, ou quelque chose de ce genre. »

Le Docteur sourit et sortit une sorte de petit portefeuille en cuir noir de sa poche. Jessica fronça les sourcils, confuse quant a ce que comptait faire le Docteur. Celui-ci brandit le portefeuille devant les deux jeunes femmes avant de se pencher sur l'épaule de Jessica pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille pendant que les deux femmes s'expliquaient entre elles.

« -C'est un papier psychique. Il leur montre ce que je veux qu'elles voient. Expliqua-t-il rapidement. »

Quand il se redressa, il vit immédiatement les yeux de la brune s'allumer d'excitation. Elle avait l'étonnement gravé sur son visage mais toujours avec un sourire. Ce même sourire qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle découvrait quelque chose de nouveau. Tous les deux se re-concentrèrent sur les deux jeunes femmes quand la plus arrogante des deux se remit à parler.

« -D'accord. Commencez. Posez vos questions. Si ca doit me conduire au 500ème étage, je ferais n'importe quoi. Déclara-t-elle en remettant ses cheveux en place. »

Jessica fronça ses sourcils, elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle était beaucoup trop concentrée sur sa propre personne.

« -Pourquoi ? demanda le Docteur. Que se passe-t-il au 500ème étage ?

-Les murs y sont dorés. Expliqua-t-elle comme s'ils étaient complètement idiots. Vous devriez le savoir, monsieur et madame management. Continua-t-elle avec un grand sourire, presque pour les séduire. Alors, voyions, voici nos fonctions principales. »

La jeune femme métisse arrogante s'en alla plus loin, commençant une visite guidée. Jessica roula des yeux, exaspérée par son comportement. Cependant, la deuxième jeune femme, beaucoup plus timide et réservée lui sourie gentiment. Tous les trois suivirent la jeune femme qui s'arrêta devant une multitude d'écran qui montrait des programmes ou les informations.

« -Les dernières nouvelles : tempêtes de sable dans le nouvel archipel de Vénus, 200 morts. A Glasgow, des inondations durent depuis trois jours. Fermeture de la voie spatiale 77 à cause d'une tâche solaire en activité. Et ensuite, sur la chaîne _Bad Wolf_, Face de Boe nous annonce qu'il va avoir un enfant. Enuméra-t-elle.

-J'ai compris. Vous diffusez les nouvelles. Déclara le Docteur.

-Les nouvelles, c'est nous. Corrigea-t-elle. Nous sommes les journalistes. Nous écrivons les informations et les vendons. Il y a 600 chaînes émanant du Satellite 5 qui retransmettent partout dans le monde. Rien ne se produit dans le Grand Empire Humains sans que nous en ayons connaissances. »

Alors que le Docteur parlait, Jessica écoutait attentivement. Ils venaient de négocier une visite complète, histoire de visiter et de comprendre ce qu'il se passait ici. Le Docteur n'avait rien dit mais Jessica savait qu'il avait remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Alors en tant que « monsieur et madame management », ils allaient enquêter.

Soudain, une alarme retentit et fit échos dans tout l'étage. A ce signal, toutes les personnes présentes se remirent en mouvement, et repartir aussi vite et de façon aussi désordonnée qu'a leur arrivée. Jessica sursauta fortement et regarda autour d'elle, pas rassurée par cette manifestation soudaine. Le Docteur resserra son emprise sur sa main et la regarda avec un sourire rassurant. La jeune femme se sentit immédiatement en sécurité.

Le Docteur se retourna pour s'adresser à Rose et Adam qui mangeait au stand derrière eux.

« -Hey ! Laurel et Hardy ! Appela-t-il. Par ici ! »

Le Docteur fit rapidement les présentations et expliqua rapidement la situation à Adam et Rose avant que tous ne suivirent les deux jeunes journalistes.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle blanche avec en son centre un fauteuil qui ressemblait beaucoup à un fauteuil de dentiste. Tout autour de ce fauteuil se trouvait, au sol, des emplacements pour que les sept personnes présentes puissent y placer leur mains. Le Docteur et ses compagnons se trouvaient sur le coté, en retrait pour observer. Jessica, se sentant beaucoup mieux dans cette salle calme et neutre, se permit de regarder chaque détail.

La jeune femme métisse qui les avait plus ou moins accueillit se plaça au centre et parla au personnel.

« -Votre attention tout le monde. Nous avons aujourd'hui, une inspection. Déclara-t-elle avant de se tourner vers le Docteur et Jessica. Vous faites cela formellement ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Nan, pas besoin. Répondit le Docteur.

-On va improviser. Assura Jessica qui se glissa dans son rôle de « madame management ».

-Ok. Répondit la jeune femme. Alors nous allons commencer. Mesdames et messieurs, multi sexes et résolus ou robot, mon nom est Cathica Sentini Khadeni. Se présenta-t-elle, avant de se retourner vers le Docteur et Jessica. C'est Cathica avec un C, si vous voulez écrire en ma faveur au 500ème étage, je vous en prie, allez-y.

-Nous ne l'oublierons pas. Promit Jessica avec un faux sourire exagéré. »

Jessica laissa son sourire tomber dès que Cathica lui tourna le dos, et regarda le Docteur. Elle roula des yeux, agacée par le comportement de la jeune femme, faisant ainsi sourire le Docteur.

« -Vous pouvez poser toutes les questions que vous souhaitez. Le comité de rédaction doit se dérouler librement, honnêtement et sans parti pris. C'est le règlement de notre compagnie.

-Oui, en fait, c'est la loi. Déclara gentiment l'autre jeune femme qu'ils avaient rencontré, qui était assise au sol autour du fauteuil.

-Oui, merci Suki. Déclara sèchement Cathica. Alors gardez votre calme. Ne cherchez pas à impressionner nos invités, on y va. »

Jessica roula encore une fois des yeux. Impressionner, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire jusqu'à présent. Mais elle se re-concentra quand Cathica s'allongea sur le fauteuil. Les choses intéressantes allaient arriver.

« -Et… enclenchez sécurité. Déclara Cathica. »

Au même instant, toutes les sept personnes autour du fauteuil placèrent leurs mains au dessus des emplacements spécifiques qui se trouvaient devant eux. Cathica claqua des doigts et un mécanisme dans son front s'ouvrit, laissant ainsi visible une partie de son cerveau. Jessica, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, laissa légèrement chuter sa mâchoire, abasourdie. Les personnes autour du fauteuil posèrent leurs mains sur les emplacements et après un petit décompte, un rayon de lumière sortit de la machine qui se trouvait au dessus du fauteuil pour entrer dans le cerveau de Cathica. C'était impressionnant.

« -Un concentré d'informations est en train de pénétrer en elle. Expliqua le Docteur. Rapports provenant de toutes les villes, de tous les pays, de toutes les planètes. Et ces renseignements s'entassent à l'intérieur de sa tête. Elle devient une partie du software. Son cerveau est devenu l'ordinateur.

-Si les infos transitent par elle, ce doit être un génie, non ? demanda Rose.

-Nan… Déclara-t-il en tournant autour des personnes pour mieux voir, embarquant Jessica avec lui. Elle ne se souvient de rien. Ce serait trop, sa tête exploserait. Le cerveau est le processeur. Aussitôt que c'est fini, elle oubli. »

Rose les rejoignit et fit le tour de l'installation. Elle regardait les personnes assise en rond autour du fauteuil, leurs mains dans les emplacements.

« -Alors, qu'en est-il des autre personnes qui sont autour ? demanda-t-elle.

-Eh bien, ils ont tous une minuscule puce dans la tête qui est connectée à elle. Et ils retransmettent à 6OO chaines de télé. Chaque info diffusée dans l'Empire provient de cet endroit. Voilà ce qu'on appelle la puissance.

-C'est étrange. Déclara Jessica. Je veux dire, ça fait beaucoup d'installation pour des diffusions et puis ce truc dans sa tête…

-Ils vont s'améliorer. Assura le Docteur avec peu d'enthousiasme. Dans quelques années… »

Le Seigneur du Temps ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire ce que disait Jessica. Cette technologie ne devrait plus être utilisée à cette époque. Où était passé le progrès, l'intelligence et le reste ? Quelque chose d'étrange se passait ici, et il allait le découvrir.

* * *

**_Hello cher whovians ! Je m'excuse pour ma longue absence, je suis actuellement en plein dans les révision pour le bac de français donc, je poste quand je peux... Voici donc le chapitre 24 où nous découvrons plus en détails la phobie de Jessica. Pourquoi a-t-elle autant peur des autres ? Que sont ces images qu'elle a vu ? Ici, apart l'agoraphobie de la jeune femme, nous n'apprenons pas grand chose. Le Docteur restera proche d'elle pour la soutenir, il est très protecteur et il n'aime pas le voir mal à l'aise. De plus, on remarque qu'il est de plus en plus attirer par elle, au point de facilement l'imaginer en train de l'embrasser. Bon, je suis désolé, le chapitre n'est pas très palpitant et je n'ai pas grand chose à dire... J'espère que cela vous aura quand même plu et je vous dit à bientôt !_**


	25. Chapitre 25 : Promotion

_**Merci pour tout vos commentaires et encouragements !**_

* * *

_** Chapitre 25**_

_**Promotion**_

* * *

Alors que Cathica faisait son travail de journaliste, le Docteur, Rose, Jessica et Adam regardait le flux d'information aller dans sa tête. C'était incroyable car il était impressionnant de voir le cerveau de la jeune femme mais aussi, parce qu'a cette époque, on pense tous que tout ce fera par télépathie ou par automatisme ou encore par des robots…

Rose s'approcha de son ami, Adam, et vit qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux la journaliste.

« -Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je vois son cerveau. Répondit, bêtement, Adam.

-Tu veux sortir ? demanda à nouveau Rose.

-Non ! Non, mais cette technologie est… est surprenante !

-Cette technologie est nulle. Intervint le Docteur, confirmant les pensées de Jessica.

-Un problème ? demanda cette dernière.

-Oh que oui ! Répondit-il avec un grand sourire. »

Soudain, Suki enleva brusquement ses mains de son support, comme si elle avait été brulée. Le contact rompu, tout s'éteignit et Cathica se releva, énervée.

« -C'est pas vrai, Suki, j'étais à peine à la moitié. Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté ? demanda-t-elle.

-Désolé, il doit y avoir un problème technique… s'excusa la jeune femme. »

Cathica bougonna un peu, alors que Suki essayait de faire disparaitre la douleur de ses mains en les frottant. Puis, un écran apparut sur le mur et une voix robotisée fit une annonce.

« -Promotion. Déclara la voix. »

Cathica, sûr d'elle, était persuadé que c'était elle qui allait être nommée. Elle se mit à prier à voix basse et à supplier on ne sait qui pour que son nom soit nommé. Le groupe des quatre se mirent à la regarder comme si elle était folle. Après quelque secondes d'attente, un nom fut sélectionné.

« -La promotion est pour… Suki Maccrae Cantrell. Voulez-vous montez au 500ème étage, s'il vous plait ?

-Oh, mon dieu, c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama la jeune femme concernée, bouche-bée. »

Cathica fut complètement déçue par cette tournure, elle baissa lourdement les bras, défaite. Suki se leva, les yeux exorbités de surprise et la mâchoire décrochée. Elle avait du mal à réalisé ce qu'il lui arrivait. Cathica, elle, le réalisa bien vite et sentit la jalousie prendre le dessus.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Exigea-t-elle. Je suis pourtant au dessus de vous !

-J'en sais rien. J'crois que j'ai eu de la chance ! Ils ont dit oui !

-Ce n'est pas juste ! Je postule pour le 500ème étage depuis trois ans ! Protesta la jeune femme métisse.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'i cet étage ? demanda Rose, perdue.

-Les murs sont apparemment dorés. Répondirent Jessica et le Docteur en même temps. »

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Suki était prête à partir. Tout le monde était présent devant l'ascenseur pour lui dire au revoir. La jeune femme était apparemment heureuse, elle ne cessait de sourire. Cela contrastait avec Cathica qui avait les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, l'air jaloux et énervée.

« -Cathica, vous allez me manquer. Déclara Suki. Le 500ème étage c'est grâce à vous deux. Ajouta-t-elle en regardant le Docteur et Jessica.

-On n'a rien fait du tout. Protesta gentiment le Docteur.

-Eh bien, vous êtes mes porte-bonheur.

-Alors j'ai droit à un baiser ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Suki rit et prit le Docteur dans ses bras. Puis elle se tourna vers Jessica et avant même que la jeune brune puisse refuser l'étreinte, Suki la tenait déjà serré contre elle. Jessica ferma les yeux, elle n'aimait pas les contactes avec les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais étrangement, Suki avait été tellement gentille et douce que ce câlin ne la dérangea pas plus que ça. Hésitante, elle étreint la jeune femme en retour.

* * *

Plus loin, Adam était affalé sur une table, regardant le Docteur et Jessica de loin. Rose, voyant qu'il n'allait pas très bien, alla le rejoindre.

« -Je t'en prie, c'est pas si terrible. Déclara-t-elle.

-Tu parles de… son truc à la tête, là… hésita Adam.

-C'est fini là, ca s'est refermé.

-Oui, mais… Ce qui se passe ici, ça me fiche la frousse. Et je crois que j'ai… que j'ai besoin de… Ralentir un peu. De m'acclimater !

-Tu veux dire quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Peut-être que je devrais retourner sur la plateforme d'observation… ? Si je peux y aller. Regarder tranquillement et faire semblant d'être un citoyen de l'année 200 000.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? demanda Rose, inquiète.

-Non, non, reste avec le Docteur et Jessica. Tu préfère être avec eux. Je ne sais pas comment tu arrive à faire le poids pour te mettre entre eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Rose, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Eh bien… Il suffit de les regarder. Ils sont très proches. C'est étonnant qu'ils soient juste amis. »

Rose tourna alors la tête pour observer le Docteur et Jessica qui bavardaient avec Suki, devant l'ascenseur. Le Docteur et la jeune femme étaient proches l'un de l'autre, leur bras se frôlait. Leur main se touchait presque, comme s'il voulait se prendre la main mais qu'ils n'osaient pas. Jessica avait le sourire, comme toujours, elle écoutait attentivement ce que disait le Docteur. Elle avait une lueur dans les yeux, la même lueur qu'elle avait à chaque fois que le Docteur était dans son champ visuel ou dans sa conversation. Le Docteur dit quelque chose qui fit rire la jeune femme. Aussitôt, le Docteur eut un regard fier, comme s'il était heureux de pouvoir la faire rire. Effectivement, il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en rendait compte.

Rose sourit en les regardant, elle les trouvait adorables. Elle était heureuse pour eux, mais elle espérait que leur relation allait évoluer et qu'ils allaient enfin voir la vérité en face. Adam soupira et brisa les pensées de la blonde.

« -Enfin, bref ! Vous me retrouverez sur la plateforme.

-Attends. Déclara Rose en fouillant dans sa poche. Prend la clef du TARDIS. Tu sais, au cas où ça serait un peu trop dur.

-Tu trouve que le TARDIS est rassurant, toi… plaisanta-t-il.

-Tiens. Dit-elle en lui donnant les clefs. »

Adam partit, Rose regarda le vide pendant un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait dit sur le Docteur et Jessica, avant de courir les rejoindre. Elle arriva juste au moment où Suki se préparait à partir.

« -Oh, mon dieu, il faut que j'y ailles. Je suis tellement impatiente. J'suis désolée ! dit-elle en fuyant vers l'ascenseur. Ah, et dite eu revoir à Steve pour moi ! Au revoir ! »

Rose, Jessica et le Docteur lui firent un signe de la main pour la saluer. Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur furent fermées, Cathica poussa un soupir.

« -Bon débarras ! déclara-t-elle.

-On dirait qu'elle va être rayée de la carte. Remarqua le Docteur. Elle va seulement au-dessus.

-On ne la reverra plus. Si on monte au 500ème étage, on ne revient jamais. Répondit Cathica, d'un ton sombre.

-Hum… Personne ne trouve ça étrange ? demanda Jessica.

-Si… murmura le Docteur, les sourcils froncer, les yeux fixés sur l'ascenseur. »

Cathica reprit sa route et les trois compagnons la suivirent. Jessica avait reprit la main du Docteur car il traversait l'endroit où elle avait été bousculé plus tôt, elle craignait que cela ne recommence.

« -Vous y êtes déjà montée ? demanda-t-il.

-Non. Répondit Cathica. Il faut une clef pour l'ascenseur et vous ne l'avez qu'avec la promotion. Personne ne va au 500ème étage, excepté ceux qui ont été choisi.

-Dit comme ça, c'est vrai que ça donne envie d'y aller. Plaisanta Jessica à l'adresse de Rose.

-Tu devrais postuler. Ajouta la blonde. »

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent un peu. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle blanche où Cathica travaillait. Le Docteur alla s'allonger sur le fauteuil central, Jessica alla s'assoir au pied de celui-ci, tandis que Rose s'adossa sur le dossier. Cathica se retourna vers eux, l'air ennuyée.

« -Ecoutez, on nous donne seulement 20 minutes de conversation, alors si on pouvait s'arrêter…

-Mais, vous n'avez jamais été à un autre étage ? Pas même celui du dessous ? demanda le Docteur.

-Si, je suis allez au 16ème étage en arrivant, au service médical, et on m'a installé mon système dans la tête. Et je suis revenue ici. Répondit-elle. Au Satellite 5, on travaille, on mange et on dort au même étage. C'est tout. »

Cathica s'agenouilla pour vérifié quelque chose sur un emplacement de travail avant qu'elle les regarde, se rendant compte de quelque chose.

« - Vous n'êtes pas de la direction, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oh, elle a compris, enfin ! Déclara le Docteur.

-J'ignore vos intentions, mais je ne veux pas être impliquée. Je ne sais rien du tout.

-Vous n'avez même pas cherché. Répondit-il.

-Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? S'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Vous êtes journaliste ! S'exclama Jessica. C'est votre travail ! »

Cela semblait la faire réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

« -Pourquoi une équipe d'Humain ? demanda à nouveau le Docteur.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça ? demanda Cathica.

-Il n'y a pas d'alien à bord, pourquoi ?

-Il n'y a aucune raison s'opposant à cela… hésita Cathica, réfléchissant enfin. Ils ne sont pas bannis de cette station.

-Alors où sont-ils ? demanda Jessica.

-Je suppose que l'immigration à resserrer d'avantage les contrôles, avec toutes ces menaces…

-Quelles menaces ? Coupa le Docteur.

-J'en sais rien ! S'exclama-t-elle, commençant à douter. Disons, toutes les menaces habituelles. Et le prix des voyages dans l'espace a doublé alors il y a moins de visiteur. Oh, et le gouvernement Chavic Fice à été dissout et ça diminue les arrivées… Il n'y a que plusieurs raisons mineures, c'est tout.

-Additionnées à une raison majeure que vous n'avez même pas remarqué. Ajouta-t-il.

-Docteur, je suis sûr que s'il y avait une sorte de conspiration, le Satellite 5 l'aurait détecté. Nous voyons tout.

-Pas aussi bien que moi. Cette société est en mauvais état, même la technologie…

-Elle est excellente ! Protesta Cathica.

-Elle est en régression.

-Vous avez une ouverture dans la tête ! Fit remarquer Jessica.

-Que pensez-vous qu'il y ait ? demanda enfin Rose.

-Ce n'est pas seulement cette Station, c'est l'attitude générale, cette façon de penser des gens. Expliqua-t-il. Le Quatrième Empire de la Grandeur et de la Bonté Humaine n'avance plus.

-Et comment le savez-vous ? demanda Cathica, énervée.

-Croyez-moi, l'Humanité s'est mise à régresser il y a 90 ans.

-Quand est-ce que le Satellite 5 a commencé à diffuser ? demanda Jessica.

-Il y a 90 ans… répondit-t-elle, hésitante. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête, ne disant plus rien, voulant laisser le temps à Cathica de digéré les nouvelles et de se faire sa propre idée.

Après une minute de silence, le Docteur se leva, faisant ainsi bouger Jessica. Il regarda ses deux compagnes en leur souriant.

« -Je crois qu'il est temps de mener l'enquête. Déclara-t-il en quittant la pièce. »

Après avoir retraversé le hall, le Docteur, Rose et Jessica se trouvaient dans un coin, s'apprêtant à ouvrir un panneau derrière lequel, le Docteur pourrait surement bricoler deux ou trois choses. Cathica était un peu plus loin, regardant nerveusement autour d'elle.

« -On va vraiment avoir des problèmes… gémit-elle. »

Les trois amis l'ignorèrent complètement. Le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonique et le pointa vers la poignée du panneau. Cathica s'approcha de lui, le grondant.

« -Vous n'avez pas le droit de toucher à notre ordinateur central.

-Rose, Jessica, dites lui de la boucler. Demanda le Docteur.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vandaliser cet endroit sans que personne ne le remarque. Continua-t-elle. »

Le Docteur fit le sourd et ouvrit enfin le panneau, révélant des tonnes de fils entremêlés. Le Docteur allait s'amuser. Il bricolât un peu avec son tournevis sonique, provoquant des petites explosions d'étincelles de temps à autres. Rose et Jessica se trouvaient derrière lui, en train de démêler les fils qui leur avaient montré. Cathica était vraiment nerveuse maintenant.

« -Ca ne me regarde pas. Je préfère retourner travailler.

-Oui, c'est ça ! Allez-y.

-Je ne devrais pas vous laisser faire, vous savez.

-Si vous voulez vous rendre utile, demandez-leur de baisser le chauffage, on étouffe. Demanda Rose.

-Oh oui, je vous en serais très reconnaissante ! s'exclama Jessica.

-C'est quand même incroyable cette chaleur ! Se plaignit la blonde.

-C'est vrai, pourquoi ils ne font rien ? demanda la brune.

-Je leur aie déjà demandé et il parait que ça provient des turbines. Répondit Cathica rapidement, agacée.

\- _Il parait que ça provient des turbines_ … se moqua le Docteur, en l'imitant, provoquant le rire de Jessica.

-Ecoutez, je n'en sais rien ! s'exclama Cathica.

-C'est exacte ! Et j'abandonne avec vous, Cathica. Déclara-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Voyez Rose et Jessica ? Regardez Rose et Jessica. Elles posent toujours des questions intelligentes.

-Oh, merci beaucoup ! Remercièrent-elles en même temps.

-Pourquoi fait-il si chaud ?! demanda-t-il haut et fort.

-Il y a une minute, vous vous souciez de l'Empire et quelque minute après c'est du chauffage central. S'exaspéra la jeune femme métisse.

-Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer la tuyauterie, c'est très important. »

En disant cette dernière phrase, le Docteur arracha une paire de fils, faisant désespérer Cathica encore plus si cela était encore possible.

Après quelques minutes de bricolage dans une chaleur qui devenait insoutenable, les trois compagnons arrêtèrent de trifouiller les fils et le Docteur montra à Cathica le plan de la Station sur l'écran de contrôle.

« - Nous y voilà. Satellite 5 : plomberie et tuyauterie. Regardons les plans. Déclara-t-il en laissant la place aux filles.

-C'est ridicule ! Constata Cathica. Vous avez accès à l'ordinateur central, vous pourriez consulter les archives, la bourse des valeurs… Et la tuyauterie, c'est ce qui vous passionne ?

-Il y a une anomalie. Fit remarquer le Docteur.

-Ouais, j'ai l'impression… réfléchit-t-elle.

-Oui, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rose.

-L'installation de refroidissement. Répondit Cathica. Les conduits réfrigérés, les filtres à glaces travaillent à vive allures. Une quantité importante de chaleur de ne cesse de descendre.

-Oui, elle vient du sommet. Répondit le Docteur.

-Du 500ème étage… ajouta Jessica.

-Quelque chose en haut génère des tonnes et des tonnes de chaleur. Continua-t-il.

-Eh, bien, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a qui s'amuse beaucoup en haut et que nous sommes évincés de la fête. J'ai pourtant très envie d'y aller. Déclara Jessica. Qui me suis ?

-C'est exclu, il vous faut une clef. Contesta Cathica.

-Les clefs sont juste des codes. Fit remarquer le Docteur. Et je peux très bien les avoir. »

Le Docteur se pencha sur l'écran et commença à taper des chiffres pour essayer de trouver le code. Seulement, après avoir tapé les premiers chiffres, le reste du code se remplit tout seul. Le Docteur et ses amis regardèrent l'écran, assez surpris.

« -Comment ce fait-il qu'il vous donne les codes ? demanda Cathica, étonné.

-On m'aime bien là-haut, apparemment. Répondit le Docteur en regarda une caméra de surveillance au dessus de leur tête. »

Jessica sentit que très vite, ils allaient découvrir ce qu'il se passait dans cette étrange station. Mais elle sentit aussi un mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi leur avait-on facilité l'accès au 500ème étage ? Que les attendaient-ils là-haut ?

* * *

_**Hello, cher whovian ! Comment allez-vous ? Voici mon chapitre 25. On est toujours dans l'épisode Un jeu interminable, et je dois vous avouez que cet épisode n'est pas l'un de mes préféré et que je meurs d'impatience d'écrire les épisodes avec Jack. Bon, ici, nous voyons que Rose, grâce à Adam, se rend vraiment compte de la proximité de Jessica et du Docteur. Elle n'a pratiquement plus de doute, elle sait qu'ils sont amoureux, alors qu'eux ne le savent pas ! Une discution entre fille s'impose mdr. Sinon, il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Je vous promets que j'essayerai d'écrire rapidement le prochain chapitre mais ce n'est pas gagné avec les révisions du bac. On verra, bisous et n'hésitez pas à commenter !**_


	26. Chapitre 26: Rencontrons l'éditeur

Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui me suivent et me soutienne ! Je suis désolé pour le retard !

* * *

Chapitre 26

_Rencontrons l'éditeur_

* * *

Après avoir tapé le code pour avoir l'accès à l'ascenseur, les trois inséparables entrèrent dans l'élévateur. Cathica les suivait, ne cessant de leur répéter qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire cela, que c'était illégal. Mais personne ne l'écoutait. Le Docteur, entouré par ses deux amies, la regarda depuis l'ascenseur alors qu'elle était restée sur le pas de la porte.

« -Allez-venez ! Pressa Rose. Venez avec nous.

-Oh non, pas question. Refusa Cathica.

-Au revoir ! Chanta le Docteur en lui faisant signe de la main. »

Jessica le regarda en ricanant, se moquant dans son comportement enfantin.

« -Ne dites pas un mot sur moi ! Demanda Cathica. Quand vous aurez des ennuis, ne me mêlez pas à ça !

-Vraiment ? Je croyais pourtant que Cathica avec un C, voulais qu'on écrive en sa faveur au 500ème étage. Fit semblant de se remémorer Jessica. »

La jeune femme poussa un soupir frustré avant de partir. Le Docteur regarda Jessica et rit un peu. Rose regarda les deux grands enfants qu'elle avait avec elle avec un léger sourire.

« -Elle nous lâche. Adam nous a abandonné. Constata le Docteur en regardant Rose. On dirait qu'il ne reste que vous et moi.

-Oui. Répondit Rose.

-C'est bien. Ajouta-t-il en regardant Jessica.

-Oui. Répondit la brune avec un grand sourire. »

Le Docteur entra une carte dans une embrassure de la paroi de l'ascenseur et au moment ou les portes se refermèrent, il prit discrètement la main de Jessica dans la sienne. Les deux firent comme si de rien n'était, en faite, c'était presque devenu naturel pour eux, mais le geste ne passa pas inaperçu à Rose, qui sourit en coin.

* * *

Les portes se rouvrir après avoir atteint le 500ème étage. Le Docteur avança et entra dans la pièce alors que Jessica et Rose restèrent sur le pas de l'ascenseur. Le lieu était recouvert de givre, et il y faisait très froid. L'endroit était vide, désert, et effrayant.

« -Les murs ne sont pas vraiment en or… constata le Docteur. Vous devriez peut-être redescendre. Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des filles.

-Et vous laissez seul ? Demanda Jessica. Vous pouvez toujours rêver… dit-elle en s'approchant. »

Rose alla à coté de Docteur. Ils se regardèrent, avant que la jeune femme ne hausse les épaules avec un sourire et ne rejoigne son amie.

Après une minute de marche dans le froid, les trois d'entre eux entrèrent dans une salle. Il y avait six personnes assises en face d'ordinateurs. Ils avaient les cheveux givré, la peau pale, c'est comme s'ils avaient été zombifiés. Derrière eux, se tenait un homme, habillé en tenue professionnelle. Il avait les cheveux blond-blanc et lui aussi avait l'air un peu recouvert de givre. Seulement, il semblait encore très sain d'esprit. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle, il leva à peine les yeux de l'écran qu'il regardait, comme s'il les attendait.

_C'est lui qui nous a amené ici, alors ?_ pensa Jessica.

« -J'ai commencé sans vous. Chuchota-t-il à leur adresse. »

Le Docteur approcha, les filles, chacune de leur coté, restaient un pas derrière lui, par mesure de sécurité.

« -Vraiment très intéressant. S'amusa l'homme. Le Satellite 5 contient des informations sur chaque personne appartenant au Quatrième Empire de la Grandeur et de la Bonté Humaine. Le certificat de naissance, le numéro de compte en banque, le magasin préféré… Mais de vous trois, il n'y a aucune trace ! Ha ! Vous n'existez pas. Pas de naissance, pas de travail… Même pas le plus petit baiser… »

Rose, Jessica et le Docteur, en ligne devant les écrans, placés derrière les personnes qui travaillaient, regardaient l'étrange homme devant eux. Mais personne ne dit rien.

« -Comment traversez-vous ce monde sans jamais y laisser la moindre empreinte ? »

Soudain Jessica remarqua quelque chose, elle crut reconnaitre quelqu'un parmi les personnes assises devant elle.

« -Suki… c'est Suki ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Rose se précipita vers la jeune femme et la secoua un peu pour avoir une réaction.

« -Hé ho… Est-ce que vous m'entendez, Suki ? Mais qu'est que vous lui avez fait ? demanda-t-elle à l'homme.

-Je crois qu'elle est morte. Répondit le Docteur. »

Jessica, triste pour la jeune femme et de moins en moins rassurée par cet endroit, fit un pas de coté pour se rapprocher du Docteur et lui prendre la main. Rose regarda la pauvre défunte et remarqua quelque chose.

« -Elle travaille.

-Ils ont tous des puces dans leur tête et ces puces les dirigent… Expliqua le Docteur.

-Comme des pantins… réalisa Jessica.

-Wow ! S'exclama l'étrange personnage givré. Vous êtes bien renseigné dites-moi ! Ce serait bien qu'on puisse obtenir des informations sur vous parce qu'apparemment, vous n'êtes personne. Rit-il. C'est si rare de ne rien savoir. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Aucune importance parce qu'on ne reste pas. Répondit le Docteur. Ravi de vous avoir connu. On y va ! Ajouta-t-il pour Rose. »

Le Seigneur du Temps et la jeune femme se dirigèrent vers la sortie mais des pantins congelés les attrapèrent par les bras, les empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Rose se leva pour partir elle aussi, mais Suki lui attrapa le bras, sans même détourner son regard de son écran.

Les hommes qui tenaient Jessica et le Docteur les obligèrent à faire face à leur étrange hôte.

« -Dites-moi qui vous êtes ! Plaida-t-il.

-Cet avantage nous a permis de rester en vie. Je me garderais bien de vous répondre. Déclara le Docteur.

-Et bien peut-être mon éditeur en chef va-t-il pouvoir vous convaincre ?

-Et qui est-ce ? demanda Jessica.

-Ca peut peut-être vous intéresser de savoir que ce n'est pas le Quatrième Empire de la Grandeur et de la Bonté Humaine, mais si ! En fait, ce n'est pas du tout un empire humain. C'est loin d'être un endroit où les humains peuvent vivre. »

A ce moment, il y eu un drôle de bruit et c'était comme si l'homme communiquait avec. En fait, a en juger par son attitude, c'était comme s'il recevait des informations par oreillette.

« -C'est un endroit où les humains son autorisés à vivre, avec la permission de mon supérieur. Rectifia-t-il. »

Puis il fit un signe vers le plafond. Automatiquement, les trois compagnons levèrent la tête. Ce qu'ils virent fut tout à fait étonnant et répugnant. Au dessus d'eux, accroché au plafond, la tête en bas, se trouvait une énorme bête. Elle ressemblait à une sorte de limace, elle était gluante et avait des dents très longues et pointues comme des aiguilles. Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, tandis que les filles essayaient de se calmer.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rose.

-Vous prétendez que cette chose dirige le Satellite 5 ? demanda le Docteur, ne répondant pas immédiatement à Rose.

-Cette _chose_, comme vous dites, dirige notre humanité toute entière. Depuis pratiquement une centaine d'année, l'humanité à été façonnée et guidée. Ses connaissances et ses ambitions ont été contrôlées par la diffusion de nouvelles éditées par mon supérieur, votre maitre… La lumière de l'humanité qui nous guide : le tout-puissant Jagrafess de la sainte Hadrolassic Maxarodenfoe. Déclara-t-il. Moi, je m'appelle Max. chuchota-t-il en haussant les épaules. »

Le Docteur lui sourit en hochant la tête, comme pour le saluer, avant de regarder le plafond avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

* * *

Quelque minutes plus tard, tous les trois étaient prisonniers, attachés par des câbles, les poignets coincés en face de leurs épaules. Ils étaient alignés en rang, en train d'écouter Max qui leur parlait de leur façon de procéder.

« -Créez un climat de peur, et il est plus facile de garder les frontières fermées. Expliqua-t-il. Mettre l'accent là où il faut, c'est ça l'important. Le bon mot dans la nouvelle adéquate, répété suffisamment souvent, peut déstabiliser une économie, inventer un ennemi, changer un vote…

-Alors, les personnes sur Terre sont… des esclaves ? Intervint Rose.

-A ce propos, il y aurait une petite question à se poser. Répondit Max. Est-ce qu'un esclave est un esclave s'il ne sait pas qu'il est un esclave ?

-Oui. Répondirent le Docteur et Jessica en même temps.

-Oh… Et moi qui avais espéré un débat philosophique. Je vais devoir me contenter d'un 'oui'. Se plaignit Max.

-Oui. Répondit à nouveau le Docteur.

-Vous n'êtes pas drôle. Accusa-t-il en riant un peu.

-Enlevez-moi ces menottes et je vous montrerez combien je peux être drôle.

-Roh, c'est qu'il s'énerverait ! Mais je vous en prie, c'est un grand système, vous devriez l'admirer, rien qu'un tout petit peu.

-Votre système me donne envie de vomir. Grogna Jessica.

-Vous n'arriverez pas cacher ça éternellement, ça va se savoir. Déclara Rose.

-Il peut se produire qu'une personne se pose des questions, mais le système contrôlant les puces me permet de voir l'intérieur des cerveaux, de discerner les moindres doutes, et de les étouffer. Et ensuite, ils continuent à vivre leur vie… En montrant à quel point ils sont bien en bas, et sur toute la surface de la Terre, comme s'ils étaient des individus à part entier, qu'ils ne sont pas, bien sûr. »

Du coin de l'œil, Jessica remarqua quelque chose, un reflet. Elle regarda discrètement et vit que c'était le reflet de Cathica ! La jeune femme avait enfin décidé de réfléchir et de se poser des questions sur ce Satellite.

_On est sauvé !_ Pensa-t-elle.

La brune regarda discrètement le Docteur pour voir s'il avait lui aussi remarqué Cathica. En effet, il la regarda et lui fit un signe de tête presque indiscernable pour lui confirmer qu'il l'avait vu aussi. La jeune journaliste pouvait entendre ce que disait Max, peut-être qu'ainsi, elle comprendrait qu'elle avait été manipulé et peut-être qu'elle essaierait d'arrêter cela.

« -Il ne sont que du bétails. Continua Max. Et par le respect de leur état établis, le Jagrafess n'a rien voulut changer.

-Mais vous, vous n'êtes pas un Jagra… Euh… Mess... Euh… hésita Rose.

-C'est Jagrafess. Aida Jessica.

-Jagrafess ! Continua-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas un Jagrafess, vous êtes un humain.

-Oui, mais se contenter d'être un humain, ça ne paye pas très bien.

-Vous n'avez quand même pas construit ça tout seul. Intervint Jessica.

-Non ! Je représente un consortium de banques. Les placements à long termes sont très intéressants. Ensuite, le Jagrafess avait aussi quelque difficulté à… s'installer tout seul.

-Pas étonnant, il est énorme ! S'exclama Jessica.

-Quelle est sa durée de vie ? demanda le Docteur.

-Hum, 3000 ans. Répondit Max

-Il faut avoir un sacré métabolisme pour générer toute cette chaleur. Constata le Seigneur du Temps. C'est pour ça que le Satellite 5 est si chaud. Vous pompez la chaleur de la créature, vous l'envoyez en bas et le Jagrafess reste froid et reste en vie. Le Satellite 5 est un grand système de support de survie. Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Cathica qui écoutait toujours depuis sa cachette. »

Max sourit un peu, il semblait constamment amusé. Il s'approcha d'eux lentement.

« -Mais c'est pour ça que vous êtes dangereux. La connaissance est pouvoir mais vous demeurer inconnus. »

Il claqua des doigts et les liens qui tenaient les trois amis en place ce mirent à produire du courant. Les voyageurs se tordirent de douleur alors qu'ils étaient électrocutés.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? demanda à nouveau Max »

Quand le courant cessa un peu, le Docteur fut en mesure de parler. Il regarda Jessica et Rose d'un air inquiet.

« -Laissez-les partir ! Pria-t-il. Je suis le Docteur, elles sont Rose Tyler et Jessica Maxwell. Nous ne sommes rien d'autre que des voyageurs !

-Dites-moi qui vous êtes ! Redemanda Max, en haussant le ton.

-Je viens de le dire !

-Oui, mais pour qui travaillez-vous ? Qui vous envoie ? Qui connait notre existence ? Dites-moi qui… »

Soudain, il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et haleta comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation. Puis il afficha un grand sourire et tendit les mains vers eux.

« -Le Seigneur du Temps ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Quoi ? Demanda le Docteur.

-Ha, oui ! Le dernier Seigneur du Temps et sa machine à voyager. Oh, avec ses petites amies humaines qui le suivent partout. Ajouta-t-il en caressant la joue de Jessica. »

La brune tourna la tête le plus loin possible du contacte de l'homme étrange. Le Docteur tira sur ses liens et se pencha sur l'homme pour paraitre menaçant. Il voulait simplement l'éloigner de Jessica.

« -Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! Nia-t-il.

-Le voyage dans le temps… continua Max.

-On vous a menti à notre sujet. Tenta à nouveau le Docteur. »

Max hocha la tête et s'éloigna d'eux, leur tournant le dos un instant.

« -Le jeune professeur Adam Mitchell. Déclara-t-il. »

A ce nom, Rose se raidit alors que Jessica fronça les sourcils. Max claqua des doigts et une image d'Adam apparut sur l'écran. Il était allongé sur le fauteuil où travaillait Cathica plus tôt. Il avait une ouverture dans la tête, comme la jeune femme et un rayon lumineux la traversait, seulement il hurlait de douleur.

« -Oh mon dieu, sa tête ! S'inquiéta Rose.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Jessica, consterné. Bon sang, où est-il allé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Ils lisent dans son mental, c'est comme ça qu'ils ont des informations ! Informa le Docteur.

-Et à travers ce jeune homme, je sais absolument tout sur vous. Chaque élément, chaque donnée contenue dans sa tête est à moi. Et vous avez une connaissance infinie, Docteur. Notre Empire Humain n'est rien, comparé à tout ce que vous avez vu dans votre T-A-R-D-I-S : TARDIS.

-Non, vous n'aurez rien de ces connaissances, je serai mort avant ! hurla le Docteur.

-Mourez si vous voulez ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous j'ai la clef. »

Sur l'écran, on pouvait voir la clef du TARDIS sortir de la poche de pantalon d'Adam. Jessica sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Ca n'allait pas bien du tout.

« -Tu lui a donné la clef ?! S'indigna Jessica en regardant Rose.

-Vous et vos petits amis ! grogna le Docteur.

-Aujourd'hui, nous sommes encore les gros titres ! S'amusa Max. Nous pouvons réécrire l'Histoire, nous allons continuer d'empêcher l'Humanité de se développer.

-Et personne ne va vous stopper… réalisa Jessica.

-Parce que vous avez créé des Humains qui ne pose jamais aucune question ! Continua le Docteur, en regardant le reflet de Cathica. De stupides petits esclaves qui croient à vos mensonges. Ils iraient droit à l'abattoir si vous leur disiez que les murs étaient en or ! Déclara-t-il plus fort, pour faire passer le message. »

Jessica regarda du coin de l'œil le reflet de Cathica pour évaluer sa réaction. Elle retint sa respiration quand elle vit la jeune femme faire marche arrière et disparaitre de sa vue. Allait-elle les aider ? Ou allait-elle les abandonner ? Jessica poussa un soupire de soulagement quand des voyants se mirent à s'allumer sur les ordinateur et que des alarmes se mire en route.

Max fronça les sourcils et se précipita derrière les personnes qui travaillaient aux postes d'ordinateur.

« -Mais que ce passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il, beaucoup moins amusé. On a désengagé la sécurité ! Constata-t-il. Qui est-ce ?! »

Un écran s'alluma et montra une jeune femme métissé, allongé sur un fauteuil de cet étage. Jessica sourit fièrement.

« -C'est Cathica ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Et elle réfléchit ! Elle utilise ses connaissances ! Expliqua fièrement le Docteur.

-Mettez fin à son accès ! ordonna Max à Suki.

-Et tout ce que je lui aie dit à propos de la tuyauterie, des filtres... Elle est en train de tout inventer ! Vous avez vu ! Il commence à faire chaud !

-La glace fond ! fit remarquer Jessica.

-Je vous ai dit d'y mettre fin ! Ordonna Max. Pulvérisez son esprit ! »

Soudain, les écrans se mirent à exploser, des étincelles jaillirent de partout, le Satellite se mit même à trembler.

Lors de la défaillance informatique, les menottes qui retenaient Jessica s'ouvrirent. La jeune femme était maintenant libre, elle massa ses poignets meurtrit avant de se retourner vers le Docteur et Rose qui étaient toujours prisonniers.

« -Mon tournevis sonique est dans la poche intérieur de ma veste. Prenez-le. Ordonna-t-il. »

Jessica hocha la tête et s'apprêta à le faire, seulement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait devoir passer ses mains sous la veste du Docteur, sur son torse… Une rougeur très prononcée colora ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas renoncer, alors timidement, elle passa ses mains sous la veste en cuir noir.

Dès que les mains fines et délicates de Jessica frôlèrent le torse de l'homme, le corps du Docteur se raidit et sa respiration se fit plus profonde. Jessica baissa la tête pour cacher sa rougeur alors que le Docteur commençait lui-même à rougir. Rose les regarda et du faire un effort pour ne pas rire.

La brune ne trouva rien dans la poche droite de la veste alors elle chercha de l'autre coté. Le sol trembla plus violemment que les autres fois, faisant ainsi perdre l'équilibre à la jeune femme, elle se retrouva presque collée au Docteur, les mains posées sur sa poitrine. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et vit qu'il se noyait dans les siens. Sous ses mains elle pouvait sentir ses cœurs battre la chamade. Pourquoi ses cœurs battaient si vite ? Presque aussi vite que le sien. Et pourquoi ses joues étaient plus roses que d'habitude ? Jessica brisa leur regard et continua à chercher.

_Quelle idée d'avoir des poches aussi grandes_ ! Pensa-t-elle.

Le Docteur regarda le plafond où le Jagrafess s'agitait drôlement, histoire de se divertir et de ne plus penser à la proximité enivrante de Jessica.

« -Elle ventile la chaleur par ici. Déclara-t-il. Le Jagrafess a besoin de rester froid, et maintenant, il est assis au sommet d'un vrai volcan !

-Oh, hum… Oui, j'essaye, monsieur. Essaya de s'expliquer Max au Jagrafess. Mais j'ignore comment elle a fait, c'est impossible ! Un me… Un membre du personnel qui a une idée… »

Le Jagrafess devenait de plus en plus proche de la tête des prisonniers. Jessica essaya d'oublier sa gêne et son cœur erratique et accéléra ses recherches. Elle trouva finalement le tournevis sonique.

« -Je l'ai ! Déclara-t-elle en le tenant fermement dans les mains. Je fais quoi ? demanda-t-elle, paniquée.

-Appuyez sur le bouton. Expliqua le Docteur.

-D'accord. »

La jeune femme pointa la tête bleue du tournevis vers les menottes du Docteur et appuya sur le bouton. Le bruit caractéristique de l'appareil se fit immédiatement entendre. Alors que le sol tremblait brutalement, et que le Jagrafess hurlait au dessus de leur tête, les mains de Jessica ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trembler.

Après quelque secondes de concentration, les menottes du Docteur s'ouvrirent. La jeune femme passa alors à son amie tandis que le Docteur sortait de ses liens.

« -Eh l'ami ! Appela-t-il Max. Vous pouvez être sûr d'une chose : Beaucoup de chaleur dans un monstre pareil, ça va faire du barouf ! »

Jessica délivra Rose qui commença à sortir de cette pièce. Jessica rendit le tournevis sonique au Docteur et lui prit la main.

« -On vous verra dans les gros titre ! Cria-t-elle avant de fuir. »

Tous les trois fuirent en slalomant pour éviter les blocs de glaces qui se décrochaient du plafond. Ils rejoignirent la salle ou Cathica travaillait toujours sur la plomberie. Le Docteur rompit le contact et lui sourit, fier.

* * *

Après avoir survécu à cette aventure, avoir rapidement expliqué à Cathica que tout irait mieux et avoir dit au revoir, le Docteur ramena Adam chez lui. Il était très en colère et avait été catégorique sur son non-retour. Après avoir détruit le téléphone de chez lui qui contenait des informations du Satellite 5 qu'il avait mis pour son propre profit et lui avoir dit adieux, ils remontèrent tous dans le TARDIS et reprirent leur route.

Seulement, Jessica n'était plus concentrée, elle ne cessait de penser sur ces dernières heures. Sa tête bourdonnait, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Comment mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête mais aussi, dans son cœur ?

* * *

J'espère que cela vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! :)


	27. Chapitre 27: Mon coeur bat pour lui

Voici donc le chapitre 27, deux chapitre dans une journée pour me faire pardonner de mon absence ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 27

_Mon cœur ne bat que pour lui_

* * *

Le Docteur venait de rentrer dans le TARDIS après avoir laisser Adam chez lui. Il était furieux contre le jeune homme. Il lui montrait le futur et Adam n'avait qu'une idée : voler des informations qui pourraient le rendre riche dans son présent. Il venait d'éviter un remake de _Retour vers le Futur_. Maugréant et pestant dans sa barbe, il se dirigea vers la console du vaisseau avec rapidité, et après s'être assuré que ses deux compagnes étaient à bord, il envoya le TARDIS dans le vortex temporel.

Rose semblait déçue, elle n'imaginait pas Adam, le garçon qui rêvait de voir les étoiles, agir ainsi. Mais quand on y repensait, il avait travaillé pour Van Staten… Qui se ressemble s'assemble, comme on dit. Rose pensait avoir trouvé un garçon intelligent qui partagerait la même passion qu'elle pour les voyages dans le temps, mais elle s'était trompée. Pourtant, ce n'était pas grave, Adam n'était pas important, elle l'oublierait bien vite. En fait, c'était presque déjà fait.

Elle se dirigea vers la console alors que Jessica resta sur le pas de la porte du vaisseau. Elle était à un mètre des portes bleues de la cabine et s'accrochait aux rampes de chaque coté d'elle, le regard dans le vide. La brune n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle était entrée. Tous étaient déçus par le comportement d'Adam, mais Jessica avait quelque chose de plus à l'esprit. Elle ne cessait de repenser encore et toujours à ce qui lui était arrivé sur le Satellite 5. Elle ne savait pas comment analyser son moment de gêne qui l'avait poussé à rougir comme une adolescente plus tôt. Pourquoi avoir réagit ainsi ? La jeune femme cherchait une réponse mais rien ne vit. Jessica était une scientifique, elle avait besoin de tout comprendre, c'était dans sa nature, mais, sentant un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez, elle décida qu'elle n'avait pas forcément besoin de toujours tout analyser et renonça à se creuser d'avantage la cervelle en acceptant une hypothèse simple et plausible : Le Docteur était attirant, son corps avait réagit normalement. Voilà tout.

En parlant du Docteur, la jeune femme sortit de son état de transe en clignant des yeux et porta son regard vers la console. Elle le vit alors penché sur la console, le regard fixe et sombre. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant ainsi, elle pouvait facilement dire qu'il était en colère ou, au moins contrarié. Le Docteur était un homme qui aimait partager ses connaissances et en apprendre toujours plus aux autres, alors elle pouvait facilement imaginer sa contrariété face au comportement d'Adam. La jeune femme ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'il se sente mieux. Alors elle s'approcha de la console, en fit le tour et s'approcha de lui. Il n'avait pas levé le regard, rien n'indiquait qu'il avait remarqué sa présence. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et la caressa un peu dans un geste réconfortant. Il sursauta un peu, soudain conscient de sa présence et de sa proximité et la regarda enfin dans les yeux. Elle lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et amical, quand il le vit, il ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre. Son sourire s'agrandit, elle aimait voir son sourire idiot qui dévoilait toutes ses dents blanches. C'était mieux ainsi. Il se redressa, se sentant un peu mieux grâce à la présence de la jeune femme, et commença à jouer avec des leviers sur la console.

« -Alors ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Alors ? répéta-t-elle, confuse.

-Où voulez-vous allez ?

-Ce n'était pas à Rose de choisir ? demanda-t-elle, ne voulant pas piquer le tour de son amie.

-En fait, si. Intervint la concernée qui était à l'autre bout de la console.

-Oui, mais vous avez choisit de faire voyager votre petit ami, donc c'est maintenant à Jessica de choisir.

-Hum… Réfléchit Jessica en regardant Rose pour voir si cela ne la dérangeait pas qu'elle choisisse à sa place. Je ne sais pas. N'importe où ! S'exclama-t-elle, à cours d'idée, après avoir reçut un sourire bienveillant de Rose qui lui donnait la permission.

-Oh, un peu d'imagination, voyons ! S'exclama le Docteur en s'approchant d'elle.

-Comment pourrais-je choisir ? Il va falloir m'aider !

-Bien, alors que diriez-vous de Paris dans les années 1800, magnifique ! Ou alors Mars dans le futur, ils y font de merveilleux plats exotiques. Il y a aussi cette planète, Frozellia, c'est une planète qui n'abrite que des plages à perte de vue et quand le soleil se couche, l'eau se met à geler !

-C'est vrai ?! demanda-t-elle, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-On pourrait aussi aller à Viennes dans les années 1780 où la valse est très à la mode et nous pourrions danser toute la nuit ! S'exclama-t-il en faisait tourbillonner Jessica dans une valse improvisée. »

Jessica poussa un petit cri de surprise quand le Docteur l'entraina dans une danse mais elle se mit vite à rire aux éclats, amusée par son comportement enfantin et heureuse d'être proche de lui. Le Docteur ne lâchait plus la jeune femme et ne cessait de danser autour de la console sous les applaudissements de Rose. Il était incroyable. Et c'est à ce moment là, à ce moment bien précis, alors que le Docteur la faisait valser autour de la console, son corps presser contre les sien, leur mains liés, leur regard encré dans celui de l'autre, un sourire étincelant aux lèvres, les yeux brillants, que Jessica réalisa. Elle était amoureuse du Docteur.

Son cœur se mit à battre tellement plus vite quand elle réalisa, son sourire ne quittait plus ses fines lèvres. Elle était proche du Docteur, appuyée contre sa poitrine, son regard se noyant dans le sien. Elle ne pouvait plus nier, elle ne pouvait plus se mentir, elle aimait le Docteur. Elle l'aimait tellement, elle l'aimait plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé aucun autre homme. Elle était irrémédiablement et profondément amoureuse de cet homme dans sa boite bleue.

Et ça faisait tellement mal. Elle était amoureuse de lui et ses sentiments ne changeront jamais, mais avec le Docteur, c'était un amour impossible dans lequel elle s'impliquait. Elle l'aimait, mais il ne pouvait pas l'aimer en retour, c'était impossible.

Le Docteur n'est pas humain, il est âgé plus de 900 ans, il est merveilleux, fantastique, incroyable ! Il sauve des vies, des espèces, des planètes entières ! Il voyage dans le temps et dans l'espace. Il a une connaissance sans limite. Alors que Jessica….Qu'était-elle comparée à lui ? Elle ne pouvait pas sortir de chez elle sans trembler, elle craignait le monde autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas d'ami, pas de famille, les gens l'évitaient. Comment le Docteur pourrait-il l'aimer ?

_Il est un dieu, et je suis… minuscule et inutile…_ Pensa-t-elle.

Cette pensée reflétait la triste vérité et cela lui faisait mal. Mais Jessica ne montra rien sur son visage, son sourire resta bien en place car elle se moquait de la douleur qu'elle ressentait au fond de son cœur. Elle l'aimait et rien ne pourrait changer cela, alors, au lieu de se morfondre sur son amour impossible, elle décida avec détermination qu'elle allait profiter de ce qu'il lui était donné. Profiter du temps qu'elle passerait avec lui, profiter de ces discutions tardives, profiter de ces moments de fou rire, profiter de ces voyages. Elle allait profiter de chaque secondes à ses cotés.

« -Alors ? Redemanda-t-il, arrêtant de danser mais ne la lâchant pas.

-Alors… Je dis que le choix est difficile à faire.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais. Fit-il remarquer avec une moue.

-Je sais. Sourit-elle. »

Jessica recula un peu du Docteur et fit le tour de la console tout en réfléchissant. Le choix était impossible à faire. Toutes les propositions étaient alléchantes, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas en choisir une. Soudain, Rose se mit à bailler, Jessica et le Docteur le remarquèrent.

« -Fatiguée ? Demanda-t-elle à son amie.

-Un peu, oui. Non, en faite, je suis exténuée »

A ces mots, Jessica prit soudainement conscience de sa propre fatigue. Le Satellite 5 avait été épuisant, la crise de panique de Jessica l'avait fatigué, ajouté à la chaleur du Satellite et au stress qu'ils avaient ressenti, elle était épuisée.

« -Moi, aussi. Je pense qu'on devrait passer une bonne nuit avant notre prochain voyage. Proposa Jessica.

-Je ne suis pas contre du tout ! S'exclama Rose. Un bonne douche et au lit.

-C'est d'accord, alors. Déclara la brune en s'approchant du Docteur.

-Oh, ces humains ! Vous passez votre temps à dormir. Gronda un peu le Docteur.

-Oh, ces Seigneurs du Temps ! Imita Jessica. Vous passez votre temps à râler. »

Le Docteur sourit à sa réplique alors que Rose rit de bon cœur. La blonde souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde et s'en alla dans le couloir en quête de sa chambre. Jessica sourit effrontément au Docteur, fière d'elle, avant de lui dire bonne nuit à son tour.

* * *

Dès que Jessica sortit de la salle, le Docteur retourna bricoler sur la console, le bricolage était vraiment son seul moyen de s'occuper quand les filles dormaient. C'était devenu son habitude, sa routine du soir. Cependant, ce soir là, le Seigneur du Temps était un peu différent. En effet, un sourire idiot était accroché à ses lèvres, et il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. Il avait dansé (si on pouvait appeler ça « danser ») avec Jessica. Et elle avait rit. Dieu qu'il aimait son rire. Il était plus proche d'elle que jamais, et il aimait ça.

Puis soudain, il se figea sur place, ce rendant compte de ses dernières réflexions. A quoi pensait-il ? Non, non, non ! Ce n'était pas bon du tout ! Jessica était juste une compagne de voyage et une amie, rien de plus.

Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, même s'il aurait aimé qu'il y ait plus que de l'amitié. En effet, il aimerait qu'il y ait plus que de l'amitié entre eux, que la complicité qu'ils avaient installée entre eux grandisse. Jessica était une femme remarquable à sa façon tout en étant très fragile. Elle était étrange et mystérieuse mais elle était aussi curieuse, intelligente, belle, ingénieuse et gentille. Mais, il secoua la tête fortement pour ramener ses pensées sur le droit chemin. Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de Jessica. C'était impossible, totalement impensable.

Le TARDIS fit un bruit qui ressemblait à une question. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, tout simplement parce que Jessica ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Pourquoi l'aimerait-elle ? Il était vieux de plus de 900 ans et il n'était pas vraiment très attirant avec ses grandes oreilles. Mais il y avait plus, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer car cela ferait trop mal. Jessica allait vieillir alors que lui allait rester comme ça. Un jour viendra où elle mourra, et lui, il ne pourra rien y faire, et s'il laisse ses sentiments évoluer, s'il se laisse tomber amoureux d'elle, la blessure qui se créera ce jour ne se refermera jamais complètement. Et il ne voulait pas souffrir. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait déjà abandonné plusieurs de ses compagnons, il avait déjà souffert de plusieurs pertes. La douleur avait été atroce et il ne s'en était pas totalement remis. Qu'est-ce que ce serait s'il aimait Jessica ?

Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. C'était son fléau. Le fléau des Seigneur du Temps…

* * *

Jessica entra dans sa chambre en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas entrée dans cette pièce. Elle se demandait bien parfois à quoi lui servait sa chambre ? Sans réfléchir, Jessica se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain, elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche bien chaude avant de s'enterrer sous les draps de son lit.

L'eau chaude se mit à couler et la buée engouffra la pièce en quelques minutes. Se laissant masser ses épaules tendues sous les jets de la pomme de douche, la jeune femme laissa vagabonder son esprit. Sous la douche, Jessica avait tendance à beaucoup réfléchir, c'était un moyen pour elle de se détendre et de faire un point sur sa journée, ses préoccupations… Et à cet instant, son esprit vagabonda jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose sur sa crise d'angoisse. Son agoraphobie avait encore frappée aujourd'hui. Elle avait été tétanisée, elle détestait quand cela arrivait. Cette fichue maladie était vraiment un handicap. Ce qui la dérangeait le plus c'est que c'était une maladie psychologique et généralement, ce genre de maladie étaient directement associé aux fous. Mais elle ne l'était, Jessica avait toute sa tête. Les gens qui l'avaient vu faire une crise de panique lui avaient fortement conseillé d'aller voir un psychiatre, au moins pour connaitre l'élément déclencheur de cette peur, mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle jamais fait ? La peur d'être jugé ? La peur de découvrir quel est l'élément déclencheur ? Elle n'en savait rien, en fait…

Dieu qu'elle détestait cette maladie ! A chaque fois que cela lui prenait, sa respiration se faisait plus rapide et plus difficile, son cœur s'accélérait, sa tête tournait et battait, elle avait peur, elle avait envie de courir mais elle restait tétanisé. C'était comme si on se noyait dans une foule… Heureusement que le Docteur avait été là. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et elle s'y était tout de suite sentie en sécurité. Entendre ses cœurs battre en quatre temps dans sa poitrine l'avait apaisé, en plus de sa voix rassurante qui lui chuchotait dans l'oreille de se clamer, qu'il était là, près d'elle et qu'il allait la protéger. Il l'avait tenue près de lui, en lui caressant les cheveux et en quelque secondes, elle s'était complètement calmée.

Généralement, elle ne se calmait pas aussi vite. Personne ne pouvait l'approcher et la toucher sans qu'elle ne tressaille et s'éloigne de la personne. Elle courait se mettre à l'abri de la foule quand elle avait repris l'usage de ses jambes et elle s'isolait pendant plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir réellement se calmer. Ou dans les pires des cas, quand l'angoisse était trop grande, elle tombait à terre, suffocant. Mais là, quelques minutes passées dans les bras protecteurs du Docteur avaient suffit à l'apaiser. C'était étrange mais réconfortant : au moins une personne pouvait la calmer.

Chassant ses pensées moroses de sa tête, Jessica sortit de la douche, une serviette enroulée autour de la poitrine. Elle se mit en pyjama et alla se coucher. Allongée dans ses draps, elle sentit le poids de la fatigue l'alourdir, elle ferma les yeux et le sommeil la gagna presque instantanément.

* * *

Voilà ! Pas beaucoup d'action, désolé mais on a enfin la révélation tant attendue ! Hourra ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


	28. Chapitre 28 : Cauchemars étranges

_**Chapitre 28**_

_**Cauchemars étranges**_

* * *

_Une jeune fille se trouvait dans sa chambre, devant son lit, les genoux au sol, faisant une prière silencieuse. Les yeux fortement fermés, les mains jointes devant son menton, elle priait sans s'arrêter. _

_Dehors, il y avait une cacophonie de bruits, mêlant les bruits des vaisseaux, des bombes qui tombaient et des gens qui hurlaient de douleur ou de peur. La guerre faisait rage à l'extérieur et tout ce que pouvait faire cette jeune fille était de prier pour la vie de son peuple, la vie de ses amis et celle de sa famille. _

_Une bombe éclata non loin de là, faisant trembler violemment la maison, les murs tremblèrent, les meubles grincèrent et tous les cadres tombèrent au sol dans un grand fracas. La jeune fille perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur son flanc. Elle avait peur, elle était effrayée mais elle avait reçut des ordres. Elle ne devait pas bouger de sa chambre sans autorisation. Quelqu'un devait venir la chercher. Alors, elle reprit courageusement sa pose initiale et reprit sa prière. _

_Soudain, la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et se retourna, espérant que c'était celui qui devait venir la chercher. Le soulagement l'accueillit quand elle vit son père. _

_« -Papa ! S'écria-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. _

_-Viens, il faut y aller. Ordonna-t-il. »_

_Le père de la jeune fille prit fermement la petite main tremblante de sa fille et la guida à travers la maison qui menaçait de tomber en ruine. Arrivés devant la porte, son père s'arrêta et se mit à genoux devant elle et lui prit les bras pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. _

_« -Ecoute-moi, la guerre fait rage dehors, je vais t'emmener en lieu sûr. Tu ne dois pas me lâcher la main. Compris ? _

_-J'ai peur… gémit-elle. _

_-Je sais, mais il faut que tu sois forte. »_

_La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête. Son père lui reprit la main et ouvrit la porte. Après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre, ils se mirent à courir. _

_La jeune fille courait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait. Elle avait peur, et en courant dans le champ de bataille qu'était devenue sa planète, en slalomant pour éviter les projectiles, elle était encore plus terrifiée. Des cadavres étaient au sol, abandonnés de tous, des gens couraient pour fuir leurs agresseurs en hurlant de peur… Aucune jeune fille ne devrait voir cela, personne ne devrait voir cela. _

_Soudain, quelqu'un la bouscula et elle lâcha la main de son père. Séparés, la jeune fille tourna sur elle-même en appelant son père. Elle se retrouvait seule parmi la foule. Les gens courait pour fuir leur mort, en hurlant, personne ne fit attention à elle, elle se faisait bousculer de tout les coté jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe au sol. Elle suffoquait et avait peur, elle cru pendant un instant qu'elle allait mourir piétinée par son propre peuple. Mais soudain, quelqu'un lui prit la main, elle leva les yeux et vit avec soulagement que son père l'avait retrouvé. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de la consoler, il fallait courir, vite. _

_Son père la conduisait, la trainant derrière lui, elle ne faisait pas attention où il l'emmenait, elle était incapable de détourner le regard des cruautés qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux. Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent. _

_« -Exterminer ! Cria une voix robotique. »_

_Un Dalek se trouvait devant eux et pointait son laser sur eux, prêt à tirer. Son père la cacha derrière lui, servant de bouclier, espérant pouvoir la sauver, quand un tir se fit entendre. La jeune fille se crispa, croyant que son père avait été tué mais non, c'était un soldat de la garde royale qui venait de les sauver. Son père ne lui accordât qu'un geste de la tête pour le remercier et reprit sa course. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans un lieu que la jeune fille connaissait bien et redoutait aussi, le téléporteur d'urgence, elle fit stopper son père. _

_« -Non ! Cria-t-elle. Tu m'avais promis ! Non ! _

_-Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Répliqua son père. _

_-Non, je ne veux pas partir ! Je ne dois pas abandonner mon peuple ! _

_-Tu pars, il ne peut pas en être autrement ! »_

_La jeune fille se mit à verser des larmes et se débâtit pour ne pas entrer dans le téléporteur. Mais son père la prit dans ses bras et l'y plaça de force. Il l'immobilisa alors qu'elle essayait de s'échapper et se mit à genoux devant elle. _

_« -Arrête ! Gronda-t-il, des larmes dans ses yeux. Je n'ai pas le choix ! Tu le sais. C'est la procédure ! Tu es la seule qui peut garantir notre survie, mais tu ne peux pas le faire si tu te fais tuer dans cette guerre ! Tu dois partir, pour nous sauver, pour sauver notre peuple et notre race ! _

_-Je ne veux pas te quitter ! Dit-elle en pleurant. _

_-Je sais, moi non plus, mais je te promets que la guerre va bientôt finir, elle ne durera pas éternellement. Et quand ce sera fini, je viendrai te chercher. »_

_La jeune fille hocha la tête. Et se prépara à être téléporté. Les Daleks approchaient dangereusement, il devait envoyer sa fille avant que ces montres ne la leur prennent ou la tue. Il lui donna une sorte de seringue, la jeune fille la regarda, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. _

_« -Nous t'avons préparé une nouvelle identité, tout est prêt. Tu te souviens comment ça fonctionne ? Demanda-t-il. _

_-Oui… _

_-Bien, au revoir ma Fille Perdue. _

_-Au revoir papa… »_

_Son père mit le téléporteur en route, la machine qui s'échauffait fit un bruit atroce. Elle vit son père prendre un pistolet pour empêcher les Daleks qui avaient tué les gardes de s'emparer de sa fille, de la seule chance de survie pour son peuple. La jeune fille regarda son père se battre, la machine était presque prête. Soudain, un coup de laser atteint la poitrine de l'homme, il tomba à genoux en hurlant de douleur. _

_« -PAPA ! NON ! hurla la jeune fille. »_

_Mais elle ne pouvait pas courir le voir, la machine l'avait téléporté ailleurs, à des années lumières de chez elle. _

_Les Daleks regardèrent la machine à présent vide. _

_« -La Fille Perdue nous a échappé. »_

* * *

Jessica se réveilla en hurlant et se débâtant dans ses draps alors que des mains lui tenaient les bras et tentait de la calmer.

« -Jessica ! Jess ! Calmez-vous ! C'est moi, c'est le Docteur ! »

En entendant le nom du Docteur, la jeune femme arrêta de se débattre et ouvrit les yeux, qui étaient remplis de larmes. Elle vit l'homme assis au bord de son lit, tenant ses bras pour calmer ses mouvements brusques. Il avait l'air très inquiet, ses traits étaient plissés et la peur se lisait dans son regard. Rose était sur le pas de la porte, les regardant avec inquiétude. Jessica se fichait de se qu'il s'était passé, du pourquoi et du comment car elle ressentait une immense tristesse qui lui serra la poitrine et lui faisait affreusement mal. Elle laissa échapper le souffle qu'elle avait inconsciemment retenu et se mit à haleter. Sa respiration ne se faisait que plus laborieuse. Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, sanglotant fortement. Le Docteur, ne supportant pas de voir la jeune femme comme ça, la prit dans ses bras et lui frotta le dos, essayant de la calmer.

Les deux amis avaient été alertés par les cris de Jessica en pleine nuit. Ils étaient entrés dans sa chambre pour la trouver dans son lit, hurlant et se débattant avec le vide. Elle avait eut un cauchemar, un cauchemar assez violent d'après ce que le Docteur avait vu. Il avait essayé de la réveiller en l'appelant mais elle ne revenait pas à eux, il avait alors commencé à la secouer, mais elle se débattait plus fortement. Il eut du mal à la réveiller, il dut hausser la voix. Le soulagement l'accueillit quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux.

A présent, il avait mal au cœur de la voir aussi dévastée. Il ne savait pas de quoi elle avait rêvé, mais cela avait du être horrible pour qu'elle se mette dans cet état. La jeune femme avait la tête enterré dans sa poitrine, elle s'accrochait fortement au Docteur, les poings fermement serrer sur son manteau en cuir et elle pleurait à n'en plus pouvoir respirer.

Dès qu'elle l'avait vue se mettre à pleurer, Rose s'était précipité sur le lit pour venir consoler son amie, elle lui caressait les dos de manière réconfortante, mais elle regardait le Docteur de façon inquiète. Le Seigneur du Temps lui rendit le même regard, il était très inquiet pour Jessica. Il la serra contre lui fortement et embrassait ses cheveux. Jessica ne fit que resserrer son emprise sur lui alors il se mit à chuchoter à son oreille pour la rassurer, lui disant que tout allait bien, qu'il était là pour elle, tout en la berçant dans ses bras.

* * *

Le lendemain, Jessica se réveilla avec un sentiment de tristesse et de fatigue. Elle lutta pour ouvrir les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle avait des larmes séchées sur ses joues. Elle se souvint alors don son terrible cauchemar.

« -Bonjour. Dit une voix à coté d'elle. »

La jeune femme sursauta un peu et tourna la tête vers la source de la voix. Elle vit alors le Docteur assis sur une chaise à coté de son lit. Il avait veillé sur elle toute la nuit. Jessica se frotta les yeux en soupirant et se mit assise dans son lit.

« -Bonjour… répondit-elle simplement.

-Vous allez mieux ?

-Pas vraiment. »

Le Docteur souffla un peu. La jeune femme n'avait pas voulu lui dire de quoi elle avait rêvé. Elle n'avait rien voulu dire et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait. Elle avait été dévastée par son cauchemar et elle ne voulait pas parler. Pourquoi ?

« -Vous ne voulez toujours pas m'en parler ? demanda-t-il. »

Jessica souffla à son tour. Elle se souvenait très bien de son cauchemar mais elle n'avait pas voulu en parler. Premièrement parce qu'il l'avait tellement effrayé qu'elle ne voulait pas se remémorer ce qu'elle avait vu, et deuxièmement, parce qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait vu.

Elle avait rêvé d'une petite fille et même si Jessica n'en était pas sûre, la petite c'était elle. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais vu sa chambre ou sa planète étrange ou cet homme qu'elle avait appelé son père. Tout lui était étranger et pourtant, elle avait ressentit ce sentiment étrange que tout lui était familier.

De plus, elle avait rêvé de son père. Son visage avait été flou mais elle avait reconnu sa voix et elle s'était sentit en sécurité avec lui. Elle n'avait jamais rêvé de son père.

Ce cauchemar était tellement étrange, pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de la guerre ? Pourquoi avait-elle vu des Daleks ? Pourquoi devait-elle s'enfuir ? Qu'elle était cette race qu'elle devait sauver, ce peuple ? Pourquoi son père l'avait-il appelé _Fille Perdue_ ? Elle était perdue mais elle pensait avoir un début de réponse quant a ce qu'était son élément déclencheur. Si elle avait été psychologue, elle aurait analysé ce rêve comme la souvenir du commencement de son agoraphobie, ajouté à son stress et aux créatures qu'elle avait vu en voyageant avec le Docteur. Tout était tellement compliqué et flou dans son esprit.

« -Je crois que j'ai rêvé de mon père. Déclara-t-elle finalement.

-Vous croyez ? demanda le Docteur, surpris.

-Je ne le connaissais pas, il est mort quand j'avais 10 ans.

-A 10 ans, vous devriez avoir des souvenirs de lui.

-Il n'était jamais à la maison, je ne le voyais jamais.

-Que s'est-il passé dans ce cauchemar ? »

Jessica regarda le Docteur et réfléchit. Devait-elle lui raconter ce qu'elle avait vu et ressentit ? Il se moquerait surement d'elle, cela n'avait aucun sens.

_Non, le Docteur ne se moquera pas de toi, voyons…_ Pensa-t-elle. _Il va t'aider, tu dois tout lui dire._

Elle soupira mais décida quand même de tout lui dire. Elle baissa la tête et joua avec ses doigts, nerveuse.

« -Ce que j'ai vu, cela ressemblait à un souvenir. Commença-t-elle doucement. Je pouvais tout ressentir, et tout m'étais familier, j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cela.

-Mais ?

-Mais c'est impossible que ce soit un de mes souvenirs.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'étais une jeune fille, peut-être 10 ans, je me trouvais dans ma chambre et la guerre faisait rage dehors. La Guerre ! Il n'y a pas eu de Guerre chez moi depuis ma naissance. De plus, c'était une guerre contre les Daleks. Ils étaient là. J'ai rêvé de mon père parce que c'est lui qui m'a emmené en lieu sûr. »

Sa voix commença un peu trembler en se rappelant ce qu'elle avait vu. Le Docteur s'approcha du lit et lui prit la main. Jessica prit une inspiration pour se calmer et reprit son récit.

« -Dehors, j'ai vu la mort, la peur, le désespoir… Les gens couraient pour fuir, pour sauver leur vie. J'ai vu des cadavres abandonnés au sol, des personnes se faire tuer de sang froid… »

Jessica passa plusieurs minutes à raconter en détail ce qu'elle avait vu et ressentit dans ce cauchemar. Elle parla de son père, de sa planète, de son peuple, de sa fuite, de la Fille Perdue, du téléporteur et de la mort de son père.

Le Docteur était resté silencieux pendant la totalité de son récit, il n'avait rien dit, n'avait pas bougé. Quand elle termina son histoire, il ne parla pas immédiatement. La jeune femme avait peur de ce qu'il allait dire. Le Seigneur du Temps fronça les sourcils et finalement lui offrit une réponse.

« -C'est un cauchemar étrange en effet… Je ne sais pas comment nous pourrions le qualifier… Je pense que cette dernière aventure vous a beaucoup fatigué et que votre esprit à du faire un mélange de tout ce que vous avait vu et appris lors de nos voyages.

-Si c'est ce que vous dites, pourquoi aurais-je rêvé de mon père ? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi tout ce qui m'entourait semblait si réel ?

-Le cerveau est une chose très complexe dont on ne connaît pas la moitié des secrets. Même pas moi. Déclara-t-il pour réponse.

-Je suppose que je vais devoir me contenter de ça, alors ? demanda Jessica.

-En effet… Je suis désolé.

-Ne le soyez pas, c'est moi qui suis désolé. J'ai réveillé tout le TARDIS avec mes cris la nuit dernière, je vous ai inquiété pour un cauchemar.

-Nous sommes vos amis, nous sommes là pour vous.

-Je sais. Je voulais vous remercier… De m'avoir consolé et d'avoir veillé sur moi hier soir. Déclara-t-elle timidement.

-Je vous en prie. »

Tous les deux restèrent un peu silencieux, se regardant l'un l'autre. Le Docteur pensait réellement que Jessica avait fait un cauchemar assez violent à cause de sa fatigue, mais quelque chose, un sentiment incertain lui disait qu'il devrait faire des recherches plus tard, au cas où. Trop de mystère entourait cette fille et lui, n'avait toujours aucune piste.

Sortant de ses pensées, l'homme se leva de son siège et se dirigea à reculons vers la porte. Il offrit un grand sourire à la jeune femme.

« -Allez ! Levez-vous, habillez-vous et préparez-vous. Vous avez toujours une destination à choisir ! rappela-t-il. »

La jeune femme sourit en se rappelant que c'était à elle de choisir. Le Docteur, heureux de revoir ce beau sourire sur son visage, se sentit plus léger et sortit de la chambre, se dirigea vers la salle de la console, un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

Il rassura Rose qui attendait nerveusement dans la salle tout en rentrant déjà des coordonnées dans l'ordinateur. Il était pratiquement sûr que Jessica allait choisir Frozellia.

* * *

Hello, comment allez vous ? Vous survivez à la canicule ? Moi j'en peux plus, en plus, je suis en train de refaire ma chambre... Donc les travaux et la chaleur, ça fait pas un bon mélange. Bref ! J'ai pris beaucoup d'avance dans l'écriture pendant cette semaine puisque j'en suis au chapitre 31 ! Je les posterais plus tard. Pour l'instant, je vous présente le chapitre 28 ! Et comme promis, on en apprend un petit peu plus sur Jessica. Alors, que sont ces cauchemars ? Est-ce que ce sont des souvenirs ? Qui aura les réponses ? On commencera la prochaine fois, l'épisode Fêtes de Pères. Ce n'est pas mon préféré pour tout vous dire, mais je pense que se sera l'occasion pour moi de faire évoluer les sentiments de Jessica. Et après on commencera enfin les épisode avec Jack Harkness ! Oui ! Bon, allez, je vous laisse. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ! Bisous !


	29. Chapitre 29 : Fêtes des Pères

_**Chapitre 29**_

_**Fête des pères**_

* * *

Jessica se réveilla encore une fois, la respiration courte et haletante et le corps recouvert de sueurs froides. Cela faisait trois jours que Jessica refaisait le même cauchemar depuis qu'elle avait réveillé tout le monde sur le TARDIS. Le même rêve avec exactement les mêmes évènements. Elle se réveillait à chaque fois au même moment, à la mort de son père. Le seul point positif, c'est qu'elle ne criait plus au secours dans son sommeil, elle se réveillait simplement dans sa chambre, haletante et parfois en pleures.

Ce jour là, encore, Jessica renonça à se recoucher. Elle se leva et traina dans son auditorium pour passer ses nerfs sur son piano. Elle le faisait à chaque fois pour vider son esprit de ses problèmes, pour oublier un moment son cauchemar. Après avoir passé en revue tout son répertoire, la jeune femme décida qu'il était l'heure de rejoindre les autres, pour partir à l'aventure. Mais elle se sentait de moins en moins enthousiaste.

* * *

Dans la salle de la console se tenaient Rose et le Docteur. Tous les deux semblaient inquiets, ils discutaient en chuchotant, essayant d'être le plus discret et le plus rapide possible.

« -Elle fait toujours des cauchemar. Informa Rose.

-Je sais… Mais je ne peux rien faire ! Répondit le Docteur en chuchotant. Je lui ai déjà parlé, elle ne me dira rien d'autre.

-Vous pensez que cela a quelque chose à voir avec _La Fille Perdue_ ?

-… Je ne sais pas… Peut-être. Je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant.

-Qu'en est-il de la prophétie ? Ce que nous a dit l'ombre ?

-Je n'ai rien trouvé non plus. Trop de mystère entoure Jessica et je n'ai rien trouvé pour apporter les réponses à nos questions. »

Rose soupira fortement, défaite.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pour l'instant, on continue à ne rien dire.

-Pourquoi doit-on le lui cacher ?

-Parce que c'est mieux pour elle. Rose, je vous promets que je fais tout ce que je peux pour trouver des réponses, je veux sa sécurité autant que vous mais je ne peux rien faire de plus pour l'instant.

-D'accord… »

La discussion sur ce sujet était close. Ils devaient se montrer discrets avec Jessica. Ils ne voulaient que son bien mais tout lui révéler pourrait l'effrayer. Ils cherchaient des solutions, surtout le Docteur, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé sur _La Fille Perdue_ ou sur la prophétie.

Rose soupira et fit le tour de la console. Le Docteur vit le comportement de son amie et fronça les sourcils, quelque chose n'allait pas.

« -Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

-Docteur, j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose… déclara-t-elle d'un air grave. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête et alla s'assoir sur la chaise du pilote. Rose décida d'être courageuse et lui demanda quelque chose qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelque jour.

* * *

Quand Jessica arriva près de la salle de la console, elle entendit la voix de Rose. Elle semblait triste. Elle entendit aussi un nom : Peter Alan Tyler. C'était le père de Rose, elle lui en avait déjà brièvement parlé. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et se mit à écouter la conversation.

« -…C'est ce que ma mère me répète tout le temps. Déclara-t-elle. Et je me disais que si on pouvait voir mon père quand il était encore vivant…

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tout d'un coup ? demanda le Docteur.

-Enfin, si c'est possible… ou si c'est contraire aux lois du temps… Ca ne fait rien, laissez tomber.

-Non, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux. Répondit-il. Je m'inquiète seulement pour vous.

-C'est depuis cette nuit… où Jessica à appeler son père dans son cauchemar… avoua-t-elle. Ca m'a refait penser au mien… J'aimerais le voir vivant. »

Jessica, depuis sa cachette, fronça un peu les sourcils. Elle avait vraiment donné envie à Rose de revoir son père ? Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentit que cela n'allait pas faire du bien à Rose de voir son père.

« -Il suffit de me demander. Répondit le Docteur, sortant Jessica de ses pensées. Seulement, méfiez-vous de vos désirs. »

Jessica décida qu'elle avait assez espionné ces amis et entra dans la salle. Dès qu'elle fut en vue, tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

« -Hum.. Désolé si la conversation devait être privée… je vous aie juste entendu quand je suis arrivée… tenta maladroitement d'expliquer Jessica.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ? demanda Rose, ayant peur qu'elle ait entendu leur conversation précédente.

-Seulement depuis une minute. J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit sur ton père. Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ?

-Je veux le voir. J'en ai besoin. »

Jessica hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Le Docteur se leva et mit en marche le TARDIS.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois passagers du TARDIS assistaient au mariage de Peter et Jackie dans une petite mairie. Rose n'en perdait pas une miette. Alors que Peter semblait plus nerveux que jamais et se trompait sur les deuxièmes et troisièmes prénoms de sa future femme, Jessica se perdait dans ses pensées.

_Je n'ai jamais assisté à un mariage_… pensa-t-elle. _La robe de Jackie est jolie ! Je n'ai jamais vue de photo de ma mère avec sa robe de mariée… Je n'ai jamais vue de photo de ma mère tout court, d'ailleurs… _se rendit-elle compte en fronçant les sourcils.

Rose parla de nouveau, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Le Docteur se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« -Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, ce n'est rien… je me suis juste perdue dans mes pensées… répondit-elle, toujours avec les sourcils froncés. »

Le Docteur ne dit rien, mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Jessica. Depuis qu'elle avait eu ce cauchemar, elle semblait moins présente, elle passait plus de temps dans ses pensées. Elle semblait fatigué et triste. Elle essayait de le cacher, mais le Docteur pouvait voir en elle.

* * *

A la fin du mariage, ils rentèrent dans la boite bleue et cette fois, Rose demanda quelque chose de plus précis. Elle voulait assister à la mort de son père. Sa mère lui avait raconté que personne n'avait été là quand il est mort dans cette rue, il était seul. Et Rose avait décidé de rester à ses cotés. Jessica sentit que ce n'était du tout une bonne idée. Qui pourrait être capable d'assister à la mort d'un de ses proches ? Rose était en train de s'affliger la pire des tortures.

« -7 novembre, c'est ça ? Redemanda le Docteur.

-1987, confirma Rose. »

Le Docteur entra la date et poussa un levier sur la console. Le TARDIS atterrit quelque secondes plus tard. Rose regarda anxieusement les portes de la boite bleue. Derrières elles, se trouvaient les derniers instants de vie de son père.

Ils sortirent tous les uns derrière les autres. Rose s'arrêta sur le trottoir et regarda les alentours.

« -C'est tellement bizarre d'être là. Déclara-t-elle. Le jour où mon père à été tué, j'avais toujours pensé que ce serait sombre et macabre mais c'est un jour ordinaire…

-Le passé est une autre contrée. Déclara le Docteur. 1987, c'est tout juste l'île de White ! »

Personne ne répondit. Jessica se tourna vers son amie et lui prit la main.

« -Rose, tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. Répondit-elle avec détermination. »

La jeune blonde les mena sur le lieu où l'accident était arrivé. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le bord d'un trottoir. Rose semblait de plus en plus nerveuse.

« -C'est ici. Déclara-t-elle. Jordan Road. »

Elle fit une pause, pour souffler un peu. Jessica passa une main dans son dos, pour lui montrer son soutient.

« -Il était en retard. Reprit-elle. Il était passé acheter un cadeau, un vase. Maman dit toujours 'ce maudit vase'. »

Soudain, une vieille voiture verte apparut au coin de la rue pour venir se garer non loin d'eux.

« -Il est sortit de sa voiture... Continua Rose. Il a traversé la rue… Oh, non, on y est… déclara-t-elle en voyant son père sortir de la voiture. »

Jessica frotta le dos de Rose pour la réconforter et lui prit la main. Le Docteur lui prit également la main et tout les trois regardèrent la route, attendant le moment fatidique…

Une autre voiture apparut au coin en roulant assez vite. Peter Tyler sortait de sa voiture. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. L'impact fut inévitable. Rose cacha sa tête derrière l'épaule du Docteur pour ne pas voir son père se faire renverser. Seul le bruit du vase qui se cassait au sol était audible. Jessica ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir cet homme mourir, mais ce qu'elle vit à la place fut un flash de son cauchemar et c'était son père que se faisait tuer, pas celui de Rose. La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux en haletant. Son cauchemar la hantait om qu'elle aille.

Rose regarda de nouveau dans la rue et vit son père étendue au sol, mourant.

« -Allez-y. Vite. Déclara le Docteur. »

Rose voulait être présente pour son père le jour de sa mort afin qu'il ne meure pas seul mais à cet instant précis, après l'avoir vu se faire renverser, après l'avoir vu étendue sur le sol, elle était incapable de bouger.

Son père mourra.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois, adossés au mur d'une maison. Rose pleurait silencieusement, Jessica lui tenait la main et frottait son bras pour la réconforter.

« -Je suis désolé, Rose. Déclara-t-elle. »

Au loin, on pouvait entendre l'ambulance venir.

« -Il n'y a rien à faire, c'est trop tard. Pleura-t-elle. Il était mort avant l'arrivé de l'ambulance. »

Le Docteur la regarda tristement. C'était difficile de la voir aussi triste. Jessica s'approcha de Rose et lui caressa les cheveux pour la réconforter comme elle le pouvait.

« -Je souhaitais tant être avec lui. déclara-t-elle en regardant le Docteur. Est-ce que ... J'aurais droit à un autre essai ? »

Le Docteur hésita un instant en regardant Rose dans les yeux. Jessica le regarda, sentant que la décision qu'il allait prendre ne serait pas la bonne.

Le Docteur hocha la tête, cédant finalement. Ils rentrèrent dans le TARDIS pour recommencer.

A peine quelque minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à quelques mètres de l'endroit où l'accident devait avoir lieu à exactement le même moment. En face d'eux se trouvait leur double du passé. Du coin de leur cachette, le Docteur, Jessica et Rose s'observaient.

« -D'accord. Commença le Docteur. C'est le premier dédoublement, c'est une très mauvaise idée. Il y a deux exemplaires de nous en même temps. Attention qu'ils ne nous voient pas. Attendez que l'autre Rose soit partie, l'autre Docteur et l'autre Jessica aussi. Ensuite, vous irez voir votre père. »

Rose hocha la tête et tous les trois assistèrent à nouveau à la scène. La voiture de son père se gara devant leurs doubles.

« -Non, c'est trop difficile. Déclara Rose.

-Rien ne t'oblige à le faire Rose. Répondit calmement Jessica.

-Elle a raison, seulement c'est la dernière fois que nous pouvons être là. Informa le Docteur. »

Le père de Rose défit sa ceinture et s'apprêta à sortir de son véhicule. C'est alors que la jeune femme fit quelque chose de totalement inattendue. Rose se mit à courir en direction de son père.

« -Rose, non ! cria Jessica.

-Rose, vous n'avez pas le droit ! hurla le Docteur »

Mais Rose était déjà loin. Elle passa devant leur double, courut vers son père et le sortit de la route. La voiture ne l'écrasa pas. Elle venait de sauver son père.

Jessica et le Docteur regardèrent leur double disparaitre devant eux. Jessica sentit que cela allait mal finir. Son sentiment se confirma quand elle vit le regard de colère sur le visage du Docteur.

Rose discutait avec son père, elle semblait très heureuse. Elle fit même semblant d'être invité au mariage auquel il devait assister, pour rester plus longtemps avec lui. Peter proposa alors gentiment de déposer Rose ainsi que ses amis.

C'est à ce moment que la jeune femme remarqua le visage inquiet de Jessica et celui du Docteur, crispé par la colère.

« -Docteur ? demanda Jessica, n'aimant pas son attitude rigide et silencieuse. »

L'homme regarda Jessica. Celle-ci vit alors la véritable colère dans son regard et elle avait soudainement peur de ce qui allait arriver. Elle voulait essayer de lui dire d'être gentil avec Rose, d'essayer de comprendre son comportement, mais le Seigneur du Temps s'en alla avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

« -Oh, je n'aime pas ça du tout… murmura-t-elle, avant de rejoindre ses amis. »

* * *

Hello, comment allez vous ? Je m'excuse pour la terrible absence ! Je m'en veux énormément ! Mais entre les travaux dans la chambre, le code à passer et en plus, mon ordinateur qui plante au point de ne plus pouvoir accéder à Internet ! Je n'ai pas eu une minute pour vous ! Mais me revoilà et je compte bien me rattraper ! Bref, parlons un peu de ce chapitre. On commence l'épisode Fêtes des Pères, ce n'est pas mon préféré, je vous l'avoue, il est assez triste. Mais il m'a permis de soulever des question par rapport à Jessica. Elle n'a pas de souvenir de sa mère ! Est-ce normal ? Non, bien sûr que non, mais pourquoi ses oublis alors ? Le Docteur se doute de quelque chose, évidemment. Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura la dispute entre le Docteur et Rose. A votre avis, de quel côté sera Jessica ? Avec qui va-t-elle aller ? La suite au prochain chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, me dire ce que vous en avez penser, c'est important pour moi !


	30. Chapitre 30 : Le Temps s'emballe

_**Chapitre 30**_

_**Le Temps s'emballe**_

* * *

Peter Tyler entra dans son appartement, suivi de Rose qui observait sa maison en version passée, puis de Jessica et enfin du Docteur. Ce dernier n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis que le sauvetage du père de Rose était arrivé. C'était à peine s'il s'était présenté. Jessica n'aimait ce comportement, il était trop calme et à la fois ténébreux, comme si une tempête se préparait à l'intérieur de lui et qu'a tout moment, le déluge allait éclater.

« -Entrez. Désolé pour le désordre. S'excusa Peter. Si vous voulez une tasse de thé, la cuisine est là, il y a du lait dans le frigo. Forcément, dans le frigo. Remarqua-t-il après coup. Je ne vois pas où on le mettrait sinon. Si ! Il y a toujours le rebord extérieur de la fenêtre. Si quelqu'un inventait un rebord avec des compartiments spéciaux, un pour le lait, un pour les yaourts, y'aurais du pognon à prendre ! Ouais, en le vendant à des étudiants… baragouina-t-il.

-Ca a l'air d'être une bonne idée. Complimenta Jessica qui était plutôt amusé par le père de Rose.

-Ouais… Faudrait que je note ça, Se fit-il remarqué à lui-même. Ce n'est pas tout, il faut que j'y aille, faut que j'aille me changer, excusez-moi. »

Peter partit dans sa chambre tandis que Rose observait le salon.

_Cela doit faire bizarre de voir son appartement dans le passé_. Pensa Jessica. _Ce serait comme regarder de vieilles photos…_

Jessica entra dans la pièce et alla s'assoir sur une chaise alors que le Docteur s'adossait à l'encadrement de la porte. La jeune femme le regarda de façon inquiète alors que Rose s'approchait d'un meuble où reposaient plusieurs bricoles.

« -Tient, des affaires que maman garde. Remarqua-t-elle. Des affaires à lui. Elle les a rangés dans le placard. Elle me les montrait quand elle avait bu un petit verre de trop. C'est drôle de les voir exposés… Elles sont à leur vraie place. »

Personne ne répondit rien. Le Docteur la regardait mais toujours sans rien dire. Jessica pouvait voir son regard orageux. Rose prit alors un trophée et essaya de plaisanter.

« -Troisième prix au bowling ! S'exclama-t-elle en brandissant le trophée. Les deux premiers, c'était un séjour à Didcot. »

Elle reposa le trophée alors que personne ne disait toujours rien. Elle remarqua alors des bidons au sol. Elle se précipita dessus et leur expliqua ce que c'était.

« -Ca, se sont des boissons énergisante. Des toniques comme maman les appellent. C'est en vendant ce genre de trucs qu'il gagnait sa vie. Il avait toutes sortes de jobs, il était si intelligent. »

Puis elle se leva et vit des plans sur la table où était assise Jessica.

« -Ca c'est le projet de sa vie. L'énergie solaire. Maintenant il va le réaliser ! »

_Aie… Mauvaise chose à dire…_ Pensa Jessica en regardant le Docteur, attendant sa réaction.

Mais il resta de marbre. Il fixait simplement Rose avec ses yeux coléreux et ne prononça pas un mot. Rose souffla, ayant marre de son comportement.

« -D'accord, je lui dirais que vous n'êtes pas mon petit ami. Plaisanta-t-elle. Je lui dirais que vous êtes celui de Jessica si ça vous arrange.

-Quoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demanda la jeune femme, surprise.

-Au début, quand j'ai dit de voyager avec moi dans l'espace, vous avez dit non. Commença le Docteur, étrangement calme. Et là, je vous ai dit : machine du temps.

-Mais ça n'avait rien de prémédité ! Se défendit Rose. C'est juste… arrivé comme ça et je me suis dit : c'est une occasion à ne pas rater. »

Les épaules du Docteur s'affaissèrent et il regarda le sol, semblant déçu.

« -Bon, il a fallut que je tombe à nouveau sur une autre bécasse. Reprit-il, plus en colère.

-Docteur ! s'écria Jessica en se levant, indignée.

-J'aurais du le savoir, votre but n'a jamais été de découvrir l'Univers, votre but c'est ce que l'Univers peut faire pour vous ! Continua-t-il, ignorant Jessica.

-Vous êtes toujours d'accord quand il s'agit de sauver les gens un peu partout, mais quand il s'agit de sauver mon père c'est différent ?! Demanda Rose en haussant le ton.

-Moi je sais ce que je fais. Vous, non. Déclara fermement le Docteur. Nous créons un point vulnérable en étant là en double. Essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

-Mais enfin, il est vivant ! s'écria Rose.

-Rose, Docteur, calmez-vous s'il vous plait. Tenta de nouveau Jessica, sans succès.

-Ma planète est morte. Et avec elle, toute ma famille. Est-ce que vous croyez que je n'irais pas les sauver si je le pouvais ?!

-C'est différent ! Je n'ai rien changé à l'Histoire ! Ou si peu ! Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui va bouleverser le monde ou qui va déclencher la troisième Guerre Mondiale ! »

Le Docteur s'approcha d'elle, mais Jessica se mit devant lui, en plaçant une main sur sa poitrine pour l'arrêter. Elle se tourna alors pour faire face à Rose et essaya de parler calmement pour arranger la situation qui ne cessait de s'envenimer.

« -Rose, ce que le Docteur essaye de te dire c'est qu'il y a un homme vivant dans le monde qui ne l'était pas avant. Cela a créé un déséquilibre.

-C'est exacte. Reprit le Docteur. Un homme ordinaire : la chose la plus importante de la création. L'ordre du monde est transformé parce qu'il est vivant !

-Vous le préféreriez mort, c'est ça ? Demanda méchamment Rose.

-Quand m'avez-vous entendu dire ça ! S'indigna le Docteur.

-Bien sûr que non ! Répondit en même temps Jessica.

-Vous savez, j'ai compris ! Coupa Rose. Pour une fois qu'il y a un homme dans ma vie plus important que vous !

\- Rose ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Réessaya Jessica.

-On va voir ce que vous ferrez sans moi. Rendez-moi la clef ! Intervint le Docteur, ignorant une fois de plus Jessica. »

Jessica se tourna brusquement vers lui, sous le choc. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas en arriver là. Rose le regardait aussi sous le choc

« -Quoi ? Non, Docteur ! Protesta Jessica. »

-La clef du TARDIS. Redemanda-t-il. Si je compte si peu pour vous, rendez-la-moi ! Insista-t-il.

-La voilà votre clef ! Cria Rose en lui jetant la clef.

-Vous avez ce que vous voulez, adieu et bon vent ! Dit-il tristement en s'en allant vers la porte.

-Non ! Attendez ! Docteur ! Cria Jessica.

-Vous savez, ça ne m'impressionne pas du tout ! Hurla Rose en lui bloquant la sortie. Je sais qu'au fond de vous, vous êtes triste. Je ne vous donne pas une minute pour revenir ou tourner en rond autour du TARDIS en m'attendant ! »

Le Docteur ne dit rien. Il contourna Rose et s'en alla par la porte d'entrée.

« Eh bien vous risquez d'attendre longtemps ! Hurla Rose en claquant la porte derrière lui. »

La jeune femme s'adossa au mur, furieuse. Jessica se tenait devant elle, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

« -Rose ! S'écria-t-elle, enfin capable de parler.

-Quoi ! Je sais que tu pense la même chose que lui !

-Quoi ? Non ! Enfin, peut-être… mais ce n'est-

-C'est ce que je pensais. Coupa Rose. Eh ben, vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va le rejoindre ! Je sais que tu en meures d'envie ! »

Jessica fit un pas de recul, blessée par les paroles méchantes de Rose. Elle fronça les sourcils, sentant son calme la quitter peu a peu.

« -Rose. Reprit-elle. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait, et c'est normal d'avoir voulu sauver ton père. Mais maintenant, ça va causer des problèmes ! C'est ce qu'a essayé de te dire le Docteur. Mais tu ne veux pas entendre raison !

-Je savais que tu étais de son côté ! S'énerva Rose. Tu l'es toujours ! Tu l'es depuis que tu t'es amouraché de lui !

-Rose ! Arrête s'il te plait ! Je ne t'ai rien fait, moi !

-Hein ! Se moqua-t-elle. »

Jessica ne supporta plus le comportement de son amie, elle saisit la poigné de la porte, prête à partir. Aussitôt Rose se rendit compte de tout ce qu'elle avait dit et des propos blessant qu'elle avait tenue contre Jessica alors qu'au fond, c'était la seule qui avait essayé d'arranger les choses, elle s'en voulut.

« -Jess, je suis dés-

-Reste ici. Coupa Jessica, ne voulant pas entendre ses excuses. Profites de la présence de ton père. Moi je vais chercher le Docteur et lui parler pour peut-être le raisonner. »

Puis elle partit. Rose regarda la porte, à présent fermée, tristement. Elle avait tout gâché par son comportement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser mourir son père ! Peut-être qu'elle devrait commencer à accepté qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Une erreur qui allait lui couter ses deux meilleurs amis.

* * *

Dans la rue en bas du bâtiment, le Docteur faisait sa route pour revenir au TARDIS. Soudain il entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom. Il eut à peine besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Jessica. Mais il continua tout de même sa route.

« -Docteur ! Docteur, attendez ! cria-t-elle en courant pour le rattraper. »

La jeune femme avait courut dans les escaliers de l'immeuble ainsi que dans la rue pour rattraper le Docteur. Elle l'appelait et elle savait qu'il l'entendait mais il ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle continua en accélérant jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant lui et le fit s'arrêter. Elle était essoufflée et elle dut prendre plusieurs inspirations avant de pouvoir parler correctement.

« -Dieu, que vous marcher vite… murmura-t-elle encore un peu essoufflé.

-Je n'irai pas m'excuser, si c'est pourquoi vous êtes venue. Déclara-t-il avant de reprendre sa route.

-Docteur ! Non ! Vous restez ici ! Ordonna-t-elle. »

Elle attrapa sa main et le força à se tourner vers elle. Elle vit immédiatement la colère dans ses yeux mais elle y aperçut aussi de la douleur et de la tristesse. Elle soupira et lui prit les deux mains dans les siennes.

« -Je ne suis pas venue pour vous demander de faire des excuses… Rose est sur les nerfs et je n'arrive pas à la raisonner sans m'en prendre plein dans la figure… Informa-t-elle avec tristesse.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il. Elle vous a… ?

-Plus ou moins crié dessus et clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi. Termina Jessica. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

-C'est quoi alors ?

-Vous.

-M-Moi ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Il faut qu'on parle. Déclara-t-elle fermement. Je sais que vous êtes en colère et c'est normal, mais de là à reprendre la clef du TARDIS ? Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

-Je ne veux pas voyager avec quelqu'un qui croit que l'Univers peut nous donner ce qu'on veut.

-Vous croyez réellement que Rose est quelqu'un comme ça ? Après tous les voyages qu'on a faits ? »

Le Docteur ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. Se comportement donna immédiatement une réponse à la jeune femme.

« -Docteur, je sais que ce qu'elle a fait à créer un paradoxe mais vous devez essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle la fait.

-Je comprends pourquoi elle l'a fait… déclara-t-il plus calmement. J'aurais fait la même chose. »

Jessica vit la douleur et la tristesse dans son regard et elle comprit qu'il parlait de sa planète. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'enlaça sur le trottoir pour le réconforter. Le Docteur accepta volontiers l'étreinte, après cette querelle, il avait besoin de réconfort. Quand ils se séparèrent, Jessica reprit les mains de l'homme.

« -Peut-être, je dis bien : _peut-être_ que vous avez raison… S'avoua vaincu le Docteur alors que Jessica affichait déjà un petit sourire victorieux. Mais, je suis toujours en colère contre elle.

-Oh, je ne vous en veux pas, je le suis aussi et je suis très rancunière. Elle devra avoir de bons arguments pour que je lui pardonne. Sourit la jeune femme, plaisantant à moitié. »

Le Docteur sourit un peu. Il allait reprendre sa route mais la main de Jessica qui était toujours dans la sienne le tira en arrière.

« -Quoi ? demanda-t-il, confus.

-Il y a encore autre chose. Répondit-elle. Vous n'allez pas laisser Rose ici, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, bien sûr. Je vais l'attendre dans le TARDIS et la ramener chez elle. »

Jessica hocha la tête, un peu plus rassuré, mais triste que l'histoire de Rose à bord du TARDIS se finisse ainsi. Elle espérait fortement que le Docteur allait changer d'avis. Elle avait beau être déçu par Rose, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

Le Docteur semblait moins en colère aux coté de la jeune femme, plus apaisé. Il décida de faire la conversation pour briser le silence confortable qui s'était installé entre eux alors qu'ils marchaient tout les deux dans les rues.

« -Vous ne parlez jamais de votre famille. Fit-il remarquer.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Jessica, semblant confuse.

-Je connais la mère de Rose, je sais ce qu'il faut savoir sur son enfance, sur Mickey et maintenant sur son père. Mais vous, je ne sais rien.

-Eh bien, il n'y a pas grand chose à savoir. Mon père est mort quand j'avais 10 ans et ma mère est partit vivre en Amérique quand j'en avais 18… Je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis. Je vis seule à Londres. Etant assez réservée et assez handicapé à cause de mon agoraphobie, je n'ai pas d'ami. J'ai juste une collègue de travail avec qui je m'entendais bien et qui avait su accepter mes bizarreries. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Pourquoi votre mère est-elle partie ? demanda le Docteur. »

Jessica ne répondit pas immédiatement. Pourquoi sa mère était-elle partie ? Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien… Pourquoi n'en savait-elle rien ? Jessica se sentit pâlir. D'abord elle oubliait le Premier Ministre, maintenant elle oubliait la raison pour laquelle sa mère l'avait laissé… Elle s'inquiétait, en faite elle avait peur. Le Docteur la regarda, attendant sa réponse. Il vit qu'elle avait pâlit et qu'elle semblait préoccupée.

« -Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

-Docteur. Déclara-t-elle en le forçant à s'arrêter et à la regarder. J'ai besoin de vous parler.

-Je vous écoute. Répondit-il, un peu inquiet à présent.

-Je… J'ai des problèmes… Des problèmes de mémoires. Je ne me souvenais pas du Premier Ministre. Vous avez, vous-même, trouvez cela étrange. Mais maintenant, plus j'essaye de penser à mon passé, moins j'y trouve de souvenirs… Je ne me souviens pas de la mort de mon père, ni de quoi il avait l'air. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ma mère est parti, ni où exactement… Et ça me fait peur. Pourquoi est-ce que j'oublis ces choses ? demanda-t-elle, terrifiée, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je… Je ne sais pas. Répondit le Docteur, les sourcils froncés. »

Jessica hocha la tête et regarda le sol. Elle avait vraiment peur de son comportement. Elle oubliait tout, si elle cherchait dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, elle était accueillit par le néant. Elle ne se souvenait que de très peu de chose et ce dont elle se souvenait ressemblait à des souvenirs irréel, presque comme si on les avait placé là.

« -Jessica, ne soyez pas effrayée. Répondit le Docteur. Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien de grave. Je pourrais vérifier quand nous serons à l'intérieur du TARDIS, si cela peut vous rassurer.

-Merci. Répondit-elle en hochant la tête. »

Ils continuèrent leur route. Jessica semblait bouleversée par ce qu'elle avait révélé au Docteur, alors que ce dernier réfléchissait sur d'éventuelles maladies qui pourraient provoquer ces oublis. Ils tournèrent au coin de la rue et le TARDIS apparut dans leur champ de vision. Ils se dirigèrent vers la boite bleue et alors qu'ils se trouvaient juste en face d'elle, le Docteur s'arrêta et regarda le ciel en fronçant les sourcils.

Jessica s'arrêta aussi, il faisait soudainement un peu plus froid. Elle se couvrit avec sa veste et regarda le Docteur.

« -Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

-J'en sais rien… marmonna-t-il. »

Jessica regarda à son tour le ciel mais ne vit rien. Elle haussa les épaules et se placa de coté pour que le Docteur puisse ouvrir la porte du vaisseau. Quand il insera la clef dans la serrrure, il déverrouilla la porte et quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Les deux portes s'entrouvrirent alors qu'en temps normal une seule porte du TARDIS pouvait s'ouvrir. Jessica et le Docteur se regardèrent et froncèrent les sourcils. Le Docteur poussa les portes pour révéler une simple cabine téléphonique vide.

« -Oh mon dieu ! Marmonna Jessica, sous le choc. »

Il n'y avait plus de TARDIS, plus rien ! Plus de salle plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, plus de salle de la console, plus de TARDIS !

Le Docteur entra dans la cabine et toucha frénétiquement les murs, dans l'espoir d'y trouver une illusion mais non, le TARDIS n'était qu'une cabine vide. Les deux amis se regardèrent, le choc et la peur encré sur leur visage. Ils pensèrent à la même chose au même moment. Les ennuis avaient commencé, et une seule personne ne répondait pas à l'appel.

« -Rose ! s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson avant de courir dans la direction de l'église »

* * *

Hello, comment allez vous ? Voici donc mon 30ème chapitre ! On avance vite je trouve. Ici, nous avons assister à la dispute entre le Docteur et Rose. Jessica a essayer d'arranger les chose avec peu de succès... Malheureusement. On apprend aussi que la jeune femme n'a aucun souvenirs d'enfance ! Le mystère qui entoure Jessica devint de plus en plus grand ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser ou ce que vous avez aimé ou non. Que pensez-vous qui va ce passer ensuite ?


	31. Chapitre 31 : Créature du Temps

_**Chapitre 31**_

_**Créatures du Temps**_

* * *

Le Docteur et Jessica couraient dans les rues pour arriver à l'église, là où se trouvait Rose. Sur la route, Jessica n'avait vu personne. Vraiment personne et elle trouvait cela très étrange. Il n'y avait personnes dans les rues, dans les jardins, dans les parcs. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa peur de ne pas retrouver Rose.

La jeune femme commençait à être fatiguée de courir et le Docteur commençait à la distancer. Il lui prit alors la main et l'entraina avec lui. Ils tournèrent à un coin de rue et arrivèrent enfin à proximité de l'église. Le Docteur vit Rose au loin, elle était dos à eux et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« -Rose ! cria-t-il pour attirer son attention. »

Jessica vit la jeune femme se retourner avec un grand sourire, sans doute devait-elle croire que le Docteur revenait pour s'excuser. Mais son sourire se fana quand elle entendit l'avertissement du Docteur.

« -Vite ! Entrez dans l'église ! »

Dans le ciel, une forme indistincte apparut. Jessica regarda en plissant les yeux et vit soudainement apparaitre une créature gigantesque et immonde. Elle n'était pas loin de Rose. La jeune femme sentit son cœur rater un battement.

« -Rose ! Attention ! hurla-t-elle »

Rose regarda le ciel, dans la direction que lui montrait Jessica et elle vit cette créature. Rose sentit la peur l'envahir. La créature déploya brusquement ses ailes et écarta ses pattes, dévoilant des dents pointues. Elle se dirigea sur Rose.

La jeune femme hurla de frayeur et, alors que la bête allait l'attraper, le Docteur la plaqua au sol. La créature passa au-dessus de leur tête et continua son chemin vers une autre proie. Jessica se releva la première et aida Rose à se remettre sur pied.

« -Tous dans l'église ! cria le Docteur. »

Immédiatement, tout le monde présent obéit. Jessica remarqua du coin de l'œil une Jackie plus jeune en compagnie de Peter, portant un berceau. La mariée et les femmes qui attendaient dehors rentrèrent dans l'église en courant et hurlant. Seulement, deux nouvelles créatures apparurent dans le ciel, leur barrant la route. Un homme, le marié sans doute, sortit et essaya de venir les aider. Le Docteur lui ordonna de rester où il était et se mit devant le groupe de femmes comme pour faire bouclier. Hélas, un homme sortit de l'église et se mit à courir. Il se fit manger pas une des créatures en hurlant de douleur.

Jessica, effrayée, saisit la main du Docteur. La mariée avança vers l'église mais une créature se plaça devant elle. Elle hurla de peur à en perdre haleine. La créature changea alors de direction et alla manger le prêtre. Le Docteur saisit l'occasion pour pousser tout le monde à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Le Docteur referma les lourdes portes en bois derrière lui et souffla un peu. Ils étaient en sécurité, du moins pour l'instant. Tout le monde chuchotait, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Jessica regarda le Docteur, la peur se lisant sur son visage et lui prit la main.

« -Ça va, ils ne peuvent pas entrer. Tout est vieux. Rassura le Docteur. Et le vieux, ça a le mérite d'être plus solide que le neuf. Quoi d'autre ? se demanda-t-il. »

Il regarda les vitraux et vit l'ombre d'une créature passer devant. Il sentit aussi Jessica serrer sa main plus fortement lorsqu'une créature poussa un hurlement. Elle avait peur, et il donnerait n'importe quoi pour la rassurer, mais il n'avait pas le temps. Il devait s'assurer que toutes les personne présentes étaient et allaient être en sécurité.

« -Vérifiez toutes les issues. Ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers une porte. Dépêchez-vous ! »

Jessica se dirigea vers la porte la plus proche et vérifia qu'elle était bien fermée. Elle avait peur, et le seul moyen de ne pas paniquer était de se rendre utile et surtout, de faire ce que le Docteur demandait. Elle avait confiance en lui pour les garder en vie. Jackie, la Jackie du passé, suivie le Docteur totalement alertée et le bombarda de questions.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle, affolée. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qui sont ces créatures ?

-Il y a eu un accident dans le Temps. Expliqua rapidement le Docteur. Comme une blessure. Ce sont des sortes de bactéries qui s'y engouffrent.

-Ils viennent réparer la blessure. Réalisa Jessica.

-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par : Temps ? demanda Jackie, agacée. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce charabia ?!

-J'aurai dû me douter que vous alliez discuter. Râla le Docteur. Jackie, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos…

-Qui vous a dit comment je m'appelle ?! l'interrompit-elle. Vous ne me connaissiez pas il y a une minute !

-Non, et ça ne risque pas, sauf si je vous tire d'affaire ! Maintenant, il y a longtemps que je rêve de vous le dire : Jackie Tyler faites ce que je vous dis ! Allez vérifier les issues, exécution ! Ordonna-t-il.

-Bien, chef. Répondit sèchement Jackie en s'en allant.

-J'aurais dû faire ça il y a des siècles ! Jubila le Docteur. »

Jessica leva les yeux à son comportement, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un homme, que Jessica identifia comme le marié, s'approcha du Docteur avec un vieux téléphone à la main.

« -Mon père était dehors… commença-t-il avant que le Docteur ne le coupe.

-Il faut différer les funérailles, pour l'instant, on doit songer à sauver notre propre vie.

-Mon père avait un… retenta-t-il.

-Non, inutile d'insister.

-Laissez-le donc parler ! Intervint Jessica qui les avait rejoints.

-Merci. Ce téléphone était à lui. J'ai essayé de m'en servir et il y a toujours cette voix. »

Le Docteur prit le téléphone et le mit à son oreille pour écouter. Jessica s'appuya sur son épaule, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et colla son oreille contre le téléphone pour entendre cette voix : « Watson, venez, j'ai besoin de vous. Watson, venez, j'ai besoin de vous. » Répétait sans cesse la voix.

« -Hum... C'est bizarre… Murmura Jessica en s'éloignant. Est-ce que Sherlock Holmes a vraiment existé ? Essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

-Non, c'est le premier coup de téléphone. Répondit le Docteur, un peu plus joyeux. Alexandre Graham Bell. Cette invention ne nous sera pas très utile !

-On devrait pourtant appeler la police ! Remarqua le marié.

-Euh, désolé mais la police ne pourra rien faire… Répondit Jessica.

-Ni personne d'ailleurs. Ajouta le Docteur. Rien dans l'univers ne peut détruire ces choses. Déclara-t-il en se dirigeant tout droit vers Rose. Le Temps a été blessé, ils sont venus pour stériliser la plaie…. En dévorant tout ce qui est à l'intérieur.

-Et c'est parce que… parla doucement Rose, d'une voix faible. Est-ce que c'est ma faute ? »

Le Docteur lui offrit un regard peiné pour simple réponse. Il l'a contourna et fit son chemin vers les autres issues à vérifier. Jessica regarda son amie avec tristesse. Elle voulait simplement sauver son père…

* * *

Jessica était assise sur une chaise de l'église, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Les jambes pliées, ramenées contre sa poitrine et la tête dans ses genoux. Elle avait fermé les yeux depuis un moment. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre. Rose était quelque part dans l'église en train de discuter avec son père. Le Docteur, lui… eh bien, il était le Docteur. Il rassurait les gens de façon remarquable et s'efforçait de les sauver. Alors quand Jessica vit qu'elle n'avait rien qu'elle puisse faire, elle s'était mise dans un coin, seule…

Elle avait peur. Elle avait peur de ces créatures, mais pas seulement. Tellement de chose se bousculait dans sa tête. Elle pensait à sa dispute avec Rose. La jeune femme avait été en colère et souvent, dans ces cas-là, on dit des choses qu'on ne pense pas vraiment. Mais certaines paroles l'avait blessé. Jessica avait bien compris que Rose avait remarqué qu'elle aimait le Docteur. Mais pourquoi avait-elle été si agressive ? Est-ce que cela la dérangeait qu'elle l'aime ? Est-ce qu'elle était dérangée par le fait qu'elle ait été le voir plutôt que de rester avec elle ?

Il y avait aussi ce qu'elle avait découvert récemment sur elle-même. Son cauchemar qui l'empêchait de faire une nuit complète sans pleures. Un cauchemar qui ressemblait à un souvenir lointain et pourtant ridicule. Son père qui refaisait surface… Ses souvenirs qui disparaissaient étaient la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Elle ne se souvenait de rien de son enfance, de sa jeunesse, de ses parents, de son école… Elle avait des bribes de souvenirs mais ils semblaient si… parfaits, si déjà-vu, si faux. Elle s'était confiée au Docteur car elle avait confiance en lui, mais elle avait peur.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et la fit sursauter. Elle leva la tête pour voir que c'était le Docteur qui s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Il lui offrit un faible sourire.

« -Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

-Ça peut aller… Je ne sais pas quoi faire à part attendre. Avoua-t-elle. Ça me laisse le temps de réfléchir. »

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux. Jessica avait le regard dans le vide alors que l'homme à côté d'elle la regardait.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi ? demanda-t-elle tout à coup. Pourquoi je ne suis pas normale ? Je sais que vous vous posez des questions sur moi. Dites-moi la vérité : est-ce que je deviens folle ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne peux pas expliquer ce qu'il vous arrive. Mais je peux vous promettre que je ferais ce que je peux pour le découvrir.

-Pourquoi vous faite tout ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que je tiens à vous. »

Cette phrase donna à Jessica la sensation d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Elle avait peur, mais dès que le Docteur était avec elle, elle se sentait mieux. Dehors, un hurlement se fit entendre. Jessica leva les yeux vers les vitraux, nerveuse.

« -Vous avez trouvé quelque chose pour nous sortir de là ? demanda-t-elle.

-En toute honnêteté, je sais comment rétablir le Temps. Mais je ne peux pas le faire.

-Pourquoi ?

-La voiture qui était censé écraser le père de Rose est toujours dehors, coincée dans une boucle. Le seul moyen de ramené le Temps à la normale serait que Peter se fasse renversé par cette voiture. Mais je ne veux pas que Rose revive cela encore une fois…

-Je comprends. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ?

-Non. Je suis désolé. »

Jessica soupira un peu. Il devait y avoir un autre moyen. Le Docteur était tellement bon qu'il voulait essayer de sauver tout le monde, sans exception. Soudain, Jackie s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda de veiller sur son bébé, Rose. Le Docteur parut un peu réticent, mais il ne put refuser car déjà Jessica s'était déjà emparée du landau en gazouillant.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux avec le landau, au fond de l'église, loin de la foule pour être plus au calme. Le Docteur savait que Jessica aimait les enfants et qu'elle se débrouillait bien avec eux. Mais jamais la jeune femme n'aurait cru que le Docteur avait aussi cette capacité. Il était penché sur le landau du bébé et lui parlait gentiment, faisant sourire Jessica.

« -Alors jolie Rose, tu ne vas quand même pas provoquer la fin du monde ? Gazouilla-t-il. Rassure-nous. »

Au même moment, leur Rose à eux s'avança dans leur direction, l'air triste. Jessica lui adressa un sourire qui lui revint faiblement.

« -Jackie nous a demandé de la surveiller. Expliqua Jessica, quand Rose s'approcha de son-elle passée. C'est fou comme les temps changent, tu étais, enfin, tu es si mignonne.

-Je ferrais bien de faire attention. Déclara Rose. Je viens de dorloter Mickey comme une mère poule. »

La blonde tendit la main pour caresser la joue du bébé mais le Docteur lui attrapa brusquement le poignet et l'éloigna.

« -Non ! S'exclama-t-il. Ne touchez pas le bébé. Vous êtes la même personne, c'est un paradoxe. Expliqua-t-il. Il ne peut y avoir de paradoxe, pas avec ces créatures dehors. Tous ce qui est nouveau, tous ce qui trouble le Temps les rendent plus fortes encore. Un paradoxe, ce serait la mort.

-Alors, je ne fais rien de bien, c'est ça ? demanda Rose.

-Puisque vous le demandez : Non ! Alors, tenez-vous éloigné du bébé ! Répliqua-t-il.

-J'ai compris, je ne suis pas idiote ! S'énerva Rose

-Vous faites bien semblant !

-Docteur ! S'indigna Jessica. »

Le Docteur la regarda, encore énervé par Rose. Jessica le regarda dans les yeux et lui fit un signe de tête vers Rose, lui donnant un regard sévère. Le Seigneur du Temps se radoucit et regarda Rose.

« -Bon… Je suis désolé. S'excusa-t-il. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous laissez seule.

-Oui, je sais. Répondit Rose.

-De vous à moi, je n'ai aucun plan. Avoua le Docteur. Aucune idée. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Je suis sûre que vous trouverez. Rassura-t-elle.

-La Terre entière a été stérilisée. Et tout ce qui reste de la race humaine est ici ou dans d'autres endroits similaires. On pourra tenir quelques temps mais rien n'arrêtera ces créatures. Elles finiront par entrer. Les murs ne sont pas si vieux. Et seul, je n'arriverais jamais à les stopper. Avant, il y avait des lois pour empêcher que cela n'arrive. Mon peuple, lui, aurait pu les arrêter. Mais il a été anéanti. Et je vais subir le même sort. »

Jessica regarda le Docteur avec tristesse. Elle s'approcha un peu de lui et tendit la main pour prendre la sienne. Ils se regardèrent un instant, se donnant du courage.

« -Si seulement j'avais su… déclara Rose. »

Jessica secoua un peu la tête. Elle le savait, le Docteur l'avait prévenu, il lui avait dit les choses à ne pas faire… Jessica sentit la main du Docteur se crisper dans la sienne.

« -Dites juste… Que vous êtes désolée. Demanda-t-il.

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Répondit sincèrement Rose. »

Le Docteur posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune blonde, la caressant un peu dans un geste réconfortant, avant que son visage ne s'illumine dans un sourire. Jessica sourit aussi, rassuré de voir ses amis se réconcilier. Le Docteur se leva et pris Rose dans ses bras. Ils étaient tous les deux pardonnés.

« -Ça fait vraiment plaisir à voir ! Déclara Jessica.

-Oh, Docteur ! S'exclama soudainement Rose en brisant l'étreinte. Il y a un truc dans votre poche qui est tout chaud. »

La jeune femme fouilla dans la poche du Seigneur du Temps, essayant d'attraper l'objet en questions, mais elle le lâcha brusquement quand elle se brula. L'objet tomba au sol. Jessica se pencha sur l'objet et vit que c'était la clef du TARDIS, elle brillait de mille feux !

« -C'est la clef du TARDIS ! S'exclamèrent le Docteur et Jessica en même temps. »

Le Docteur enleva alors sa veste en cuir pour pouvoir ramasser l'objet brulant. Jessica ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sans sa veste.

_Son pull vert lui va très bien_. Pensa-t-elle. _Oh, ce n'est pas le moment, concentres-toi !_

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Docteur s'adressait à tout le monde présent dans l'église. Le TARDIS était toujours présent quelque part et c'était leur seule chance de s'en sortir.

« -L'intérieur de mon vaisseau a été expulsé de la place. Expliqua-t-il. Mais grâce à cette clef, je peux le ramener ! Et avec lui, je pourrais tout arranger, il faut juste que j'ai un peu d'électricité. Qui a une batterie ici ? demanda-t-il.

-Celle-là pourrait suffire ? demanda le marié, en brandissant le vieux téléphone de son père.

-C'est fantastique ! s'exclama le Docteur. Et voilà, un petit peu de charge et ensuite on pourra ramener tout notre petit monde. »

Le Docteur plaça la batterie du téléphone contre la clef et activa son tournevis sonique contre les objets.

Jessica le regardait faire, à nouveau remplit d'espoir. Ils allaient enfin s'en sortir et tout cela resterait derrière eux.

* * *

Hello, comment allez vous ?Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon retard ! La Terminale n'est plus du tout le même rythme que la Première... Bref, voici donc le chapitre 31. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? J'ai essayé d'ajouter le plus possible de petit moment Jess-Docteur parce que j'adore ça et je les trouve trop mignon ! Les réconciliation ont eu lieu ! Jessica joue un peu les médiatrice dans cet épisode. Bref, je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est important pour moi. Bisous !


	32. Chapitre 32 : Adieu Docteur

_**Chapitre 32**_

_**Adieu Docteur**_

* * *

Dans l'église, Rose discutait avec son père. Peter était curieux d'apprendre à connaitre sa fille, sa future grande fille. Il ne cessait de lui poser des questions sur son futur mais il lui posa une question qui l'angoissait. Comment serait-il comme père dans le futur ? Est-ce qu'il serait un bon père ? Rose ne pouvant se résoudre à lui dire la vérité, lui dire qu'il était censé être mort quelque heure plus tôt, lui raconta ce qu'elle s'était imaginé de son père. Peter se rendit bien vite compte que ce qu'elle lui racontait ne lui correspondait pas, que ce n'était pas lui.

Rose ne savait alors pas quoi répondre… Elle vit Jessica s'assoir non loin d'eux et décida d'aller la voir, pour échapper à d'autres questions mais aussi pour se faire pardonner.

« -Salut. Déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de la brune.

-Salut. Répondit-elle faiblement.

-Ecoute, Jess, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je ne le pensais pas.

-Je sais. Je t'en ai un peu voulu. Avoua-t-elle. Tu as dit ces choses sur moi et le Docteur… Tu sais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi ?

-Mes sentiments… tu sais ce que je ressens ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Oui, je l'ai toujours su en fait… »

Jessica hocha la tête. Il y eu un moment de silence entre-elles. Jessica repassait la scène de sa dispute en boucle dans sa tête.

« -Rose, pourquoi as-tu réagit ainsi ? Est-ce que… Enfin, je veux dire, tu semblais tellement en colère contre moi et mes sentiments pour le Docteur. Est-ce que tu… ?

-Moi ? Amoureuse de lui ?! S'exclama-t-elle. Non ! Non, pas du tout. Je l'aime mais seulement comme mon meilleur ami.

-D'accord. Répondit-elle, un peu soulagée. Mais alors, pourquoi…

-J'étais énervée et quand le Docteur ma reprit la clef du TARDIS, je me suis sentit seule. Il me laissait tomber. Alors quand j'ai compris que tu étais de son côté, je me suis sentit abandonné. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde me laissait seule.

-Oh, Rosie. Bien sûr que non ! Le Docteur était en colère, il ne pensait pas réellement ce qu'il a dit et je ne t'aurais jamais laissé tomber ! Tu es comme une petite sœur pour moi ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent et s'enlacèrent. Enfin réconciliée, elles se sentaient plus légères.

Soudain, Jessica releva la tête, entendant le grognement d'une machine qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle vit alors le Docteur placer la clef du TARDIS dans une serrure invisible, et presque aussitôt, le fantôme du vaisseau apparut. La clef flottait dans les airs et la silhouette indistincte du vaisseau se dessinait lentement dans l'église.

« -Il a réussi ! Chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Le Docteur remit sa veste en cuir et alla s'adresser à la foule.

« -Attention, personne ne touche cette clef ! Déclara-t-il. Compris ? Vous ne la touchez pas ! Si quelqu'un la touche, qu'est-ce qui se passera ? ZAP ! Ne vous occupez de rien et tout ira très bien. Je vous promets que nous sortirons d'ici. Stuart, Sarah, on va vous marier, ainsi que je l'avais dit ! »

* * *

Dehors, les créatures étranges attendaient toujours à l'extérieur de l'église, guettant qu'une proie vienne à eux. Au coin de la rue, la voiture qui devait renverser le père de Rose plus tôt apparut avant de freiner brusquement et de redisparaitre dans sa boucle temporelle.

* * *

Dans l'église, tout le monde était assis et attendait. Le TARDIS n'était pas encore entièrement apparut, on ne voyait qu'une silhouette dorée. Les trois compagnons étaient assis au fond du bâtiment religieux et fixait le vaisseau, calme, le regard fixe. Rose, ne supportant plus le silence entre eux trois, se pencha vers le Docteur pour l'interroger.

« -Quand le Temps va se recaler…

-Tout le monde oubliera ce qu'il s'est passé. Répondit le Docteur. Ne vous faites pas de soucis, les choses qui ont été changé resteront changées.

-Ça veut dire que je vais continuer à vivre. Déclara Peter Tyler qui se trouvait la rangé derrière eux. »

Tous les trois se retournèrent vers lui.

« -Alors que je devrais être mort. Continua-t-il. Hm ? Voilà pourquoi je n'ai rien fait de ma vie. Qu'elle n'a jamais eu de sens…

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Déclara le Docteur.

-Pour moi si ! Répondit-il. Et j'ai été inutile jusqu'à mourir bêtement. Tout ce qui se passe là, c'est ma faute.

-Non, c'est ma faute ! Corrigea vivement Rose en lui prenant la main.

-Non, chérie. Répondit-il. Je suis ton père, c'est mon devoir d'en assumer la faute.

-Son père ? demanda brusquement Jackie. »

Tout le monde leva la tête, personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle s'était approcher d'eux avec le bébé Rose dans ses bras. Elle regardait son mari et leur Rose avec un air surpris et à la fois dégouté.

« -Et comment pourrait-elle être ta fille ? demanda-t-elle, indignée. Ça veut dire que tu l'aurais eu à 12 ans ?! »

Le Docteur leva les yeux et ciel en secouant la tête, exaspéré par Jackie. Jessica ne fit rien, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle avait tellement peu confiance en son mari que s'en était décevant.

« -C'est dégoutant !

-Jackie, écoute… déclara Peter en se levant. Il s'agit de Rose. Essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

-Rose ?! Tu veux que je te dise, c'est écœurant ! Donner à ma fille un nom en seconde main ! S'indigna-t-elle, ne comprenant pas que la fille sur la chaise en face d'elle était la même personne que le bébé qu'elle portait dans les bras. Combien y'en a eu d'autre, hein ? Tu les appelles toutes Rose ?

-Pour l'amour du ciel ! S'énerva Peter. Regarde, c'est la même Rose ! »

Peter prit le bébé dans ses bras et le donna à Rose qui était assise sur la chaise.

« -Rose non ! cria le Docteur. »

Le Docteur se mit à courir dans leur direction pour les empêcher d'entrer en contact avec l'autre mais il était trop tard. Rose avait pris le bébé dans ses bras. Aussitôt, une créature apparut dans l'église. Tout le monde se mit à hurler. Le Docteur se mit alors au milieu de l'allée et tendit les bras, comme pour faire bouclier.

« -Vite ! Tout le monde derrière moi ! Ordonna-t-il. »

Jessica se retrouva coincée derrière Rose et Jackie. Elle avait peur. Maintenant, il ne pouvait aller ni dehors, ni rester dedans. Ils étaient pris au piège.

« -Je suis le plus âgé de tous ici ! Cria le Docteur, à l'adresse de la créature. »

Puis il avança de plusieurs pas. La créature hurla, ouvrit ses ailes et sa gueule et fonça sur le Seigneur du Temps.

« -Docteur ! Hurla Jessica de tous ses poumons. »

Elle se débattait pour pouvoir passer, pour pouvoir l'empêcher de faire ça mais il était trop tard. La créature l'avait engouffré. La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche bée. Ses membres étaient paralysé, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, plus parler, plus respirer.

Tout le monde autour d'elle se mit à courir pour échapper à la créature qui était déjà repartit à la chasse. Seulement, en volant dans l'église, elle toucha la clef du TARDIS qui essayait toujours de se matérialisé. La chose hurla de douleur avant de disparaitre avec le TARDIS.

Le calme était soudainement revenu. Seule Rose osa bouger, elle courra la long de l'allé pour voir ce qui était arrivé au TARDIS. Au sol, elle ramassa la clef du vaisseau, c'est tout ce qu'il restait.

« -Elle est froide. Remarqua-t-elle tristement. La clef est froide. Il est mort en se sacrifiant. Tout ça c'est ma faute. D'abord vous deux. Déclara-t-elle en regardant son père. Puis les autres, le monde entier…

-Voyons Rose. Essaya de la consoler son père. »

Seulement, la jeune femme cassa rapidement l'étreinte. Au fond de la salle, Jessica venait de tomber lourdement sur ses genoux en haletant brusquement, l'air entrant enfin de nouveaux dans ses poumons. Rose courra vers elle et se mit à genoux devant son amie, pour la réconforter. Jessica ne réagissait pas. Elle avait le regard fixé sur l'endroit où se trouvait le Docteur il y a encore quelque minutes. Elle remua la bouche pour parler mais les mots avaient du mal à sortir. Finalement, elle fut capable de faire une phrase complète, mais la tristesse qui serrait sa gorge déformait sa voix.

« -Non… Rose, réveille-moi, je t'en supplie. Je vis un cauchemar… Ce n'est pas possible. Il.. Il ne peut pas…

-Je suis désolé. Pleura Rose. »

Jessica regarda enfin son amie dans les yeux, les larmes les remplissant bien vite. Elle réalisa enfin.

« -Il est mort… »

Et elle éclata en sanglots. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Le Docteur, l'homme qu'elle aimait venait de mourir, mangé par une bête, juste en face d'elle. La douleur qu'elle ressentait dans sa chair, dans ses veines, dans son cœur était insupportable. Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle ne le reverrait plus jamais.

La lumière dehors s'assombrit soudainement, complétant l'atmosphère lugubre qu'il y avait dans l'église. Les hurlements des créatures ne cessaient de résonner dans les oreilles de tous.

* * *

Jessica était assise sur une chaise de l'église, au premier rang, là où avait été le TARDIS avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour toujours. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même et avait les yeux dans le vide, des larmes séchées sur les joues, mais les yeux remplis de la même douleur, de la même tristesse qu'auparavant.

Rose vint s'asseoir timidement à côté d'elle. Elle était triste également, elle venait de perdre son meilleur ami par sa faute, mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que ressentait Jessica. Elle aimait le Docteur et maintenant, elle l'a perdu. Ce devait être horrible de vivre ça.

Rose, assise à côté de son amie, ne savait pas quoi dire, ni faire. Comment consoler une personne qui venait de perdre un proche ? Soudain, elle se souvint, qu'elle avait ramassé la clef du TARDIS plus tôt. C'était tout ce qui restait du Docteur. Elle la sortie et la tint dans la main.

« -Je suis désolé. Déclara faiblement Rose. Tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute… Je ne voulais pas ça. »

Jessica ne répondit rien. Rose lui tendit alors la clef du TARDIS.

« - Je l'ai ramassé tout à l'heure. Expliqua-t-elle. C'est… C'est tout ce qu'il reste de lui. Et je pense qu'elle te revient de droit. »

Jessica regarda la clef et Rose vit immédiatement la douleur passer dans son regard. La jeune femme tendit une main et prit l'objet de métal dans sa paume. Elle la regarda sous toutes les coutures alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues.

« -Il me reste encore mes souvenirs… déclara-t-elle faiblement, presque dans un murmure. Il va me manquer. Plus que tout. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il revienne, pour le revoir, pour qu'il soit à nos côtés. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour revoir son regard croiser le mien. Je pouvais voir la galaxie dans ses yeux… »

Rose hocha la tête et, se sentant mal à l'aise, s'en alla, laissant Jessica seule un moment. Elle alla s'assoir plus loin, au fond de l'église et attendait que quelque chose se passe.

* * *

Peter Tyler, qui s'était éloigné un moment pour vagabonder dans l'église, regarda par une fenêtre. Il vit alors la voiture qui devait le renverser avant que sa fille ne le sauve. C'était étrange, car il l'avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises. De plus, elle apparaissait et disparaissait. Encore et encore… Comme si elle était coincée dans une boucle.

Peter fronça les sourcils, en repensant à tout ce qu'avait dit ce Docteur plus tôt, les pièces du puzzle s'emboitait les unes dans les autres. Il commençait réellement à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et comment régler leur problèmes. Il prit alors sa veste, renoua sa cravate et prit un verre de vin qui trainait là avant de retourner dans la pièce principale pour parler à sa fille.

Il vit Rose assise dans son coin, seule et perdue dans ses pensées. Il s'approcha d'elle, se préparant à faire ses adieux.

« -Le Docteur se souciait beaucoup de toi. Déclara-t-il quand elle leva la tête vers lui. Il ne voulait pas que tu repasse par où tu es passée s'il y avait un autre moyens. Mais il n'y en a pas.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Rose, craignant comprendre.

-Cette voiture qui aurait dut me tuer tout à l'heure… Elle est là. Le Docteur avait compris depuis longtemps mais il a quand même tout fait pour me sauver la vie. Et celui... qui doit se chargé de ça maintenant, c'est moi.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifie. Murmura Rose, la gorge serrée et les yeux humides.

-Tu te rappelle qui je suis ? demanda-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

-Mon père, je sais. Répondit-elle dans un sanglot. »

Jackie approcha soudainement d'eux, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Peter, sans se retourner, lui adressa la parole.

« -Jackie, regarde-la. C'est notre fille. »

Jackie regarda Rose et, maintenant qu'elle croyait aux choses étranges qui étaient arrivées, aux vaisseaux spatiaux et aux histoires de Temps, maintenant qu'elle regardait correctement Rose dans les yeux, elle l'a reconnu. C'était sa fille.

« -Oh, dieu du ciel ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant Rose dans ses bras.

-Je devrais déjà être mort à l'heure qu'il est Jackie. Déclara Peter. Tu seras débarrassée, enfin.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Répondit sa femme.

-Pour une fois, aie confiance en moi. Il faut que ce soit fait. Toi, tu dois vivre, sinon qui va élever notre fille ? »

Rose avait les larmes aux yeux. Son père embrassa Jackie en guise d'adieu avant de se tourner une fois de plus vers elle.

« -Je ne t'ai jamais emmené en pique-nique, je ne t'ai jamais lu d'histoires pour t'endormir, je n'étais jamais là pour toi.

-Tu n'as pas eu le temps. Pleura-t-elle.

-Maintenant, je vais faire ce qu'il faut. Pour être un papa dont tu sois fière.

-Je ne veux pas c'est trop injuste !

-Pense seulement que j'ai eu des heures en plus. Personne au monde n'a eu un tel cadeau et sans oublier que j'ai eu la chance de te voir. Tu es merveilleuse. C'est le ciel qui me comble. Bon, et maintenant, fait ce que dit ton père. »

Rose retint ses sanglots et donna à son père le vase avec lequel il devait être renversé.

« -Tu seras là quand le moment sera venu ? demanda-t-il. »

Rose hocha la tête, les larmes dans les yeux.

« -Merci, chérie, d'avoir essayé de me sauver. »

Rose serra son père bien fort dans ses bras, se retenant de pleurer plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie de l'église.

Peter sortit, le vase à la main et regarda la rue, attendant la voiture. Les créatures au-dessus de lui hurlaient. Il se mit alors à courir dans la rue, dans la direction dans laquelle devait apparaitre la voiture pour ne pas se faire manger.

La voiture apparut, Peter courut plus vite et arriva devant la voiture quand celle-ci tourna au coin.

« -Au revoir, Rose. Déclara-t-il avant de se faire renverser. »

Le vase se fracassa au sol. Les choses se passant à nouveau comme elle devait l'être, les créatures disparurent les unes après les autres. Rose qui était devant la porte de l'église avait les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas voir son père se faire écrasé par une voiture. Elle les rouvrit brusquement en sentant une main s'abattre sur son épaule, elle fut surprise de voir le Docteur, revenus d'entre les morts.

« -Allez-y. Faites-vite. Déclara-t-il. »

Rose hocha la tête et se mit à courir dans la rue pour rejoindre son père mourant.

Le Docteur se retourna, il devait trouver quelqu'un. Il regarda à l'intérieur de l'église mais il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait.

« -Jessica ! Cria-t-il. Jessica ? »

La jeune femme qui était toujours assise sur sa chaise, essayant de faire son deuil se redressa brusquement quand elle entendit son nom. Cette voix, elle la reconnaitrait entre milles. Elle se tourna pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle vit alors à l'autre bout de l'allée de l'église, le Docteur, vivant et appelant son nom. Elle se leva, la joie, le bonheur et le soulagement déferlant en elle comme une vague.

« -Docteur ! cria-t-elle. »

L'homme tourna la tête dans sa direction et aussitôt qu'il la vit, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Jessica ne perdit pas une seconde, elle se mit à courir dans sa direction pour se jeter violemment dans ses bras. Le Docteur la serra dans ses bras, heureux de la revoir, saine et sauve. Ils s'enlacèrent fortement, n'osant pas lâcher l'autre. Jessica enfuit sa tête dans le cou du Docteur, des larmes de joies coulant sur ses joues et embrassa sa joue.

« -Je croyais que vous étiez mort. Marmonna-t-elle dans son cou. Je croyais que je ne vous reverrais plus jamais !

-Le Temps est rétabli, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Rassura-t-il. »

Osant enfin se détacher de lui, Jessica essuya ses larmes et lui offrit un beau sourire. Oui, tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Après avoir récupéré Rose auprès de son père maintenant décédé, ils se prirent tous la main et rentrèrent dans le TARDIS pour un repos bien mérité.

* * *

Hello, comment allez vous ? Moi, ça va, j'essaye de me remettre de ma première heure de conduite mdr ! Je vous présente le chapitre 32 où nous finissons enfin l'épisode "Fêtes des pères"! Ce qui veux dire qu'après un chapitre interlude, nous commençons l'épisode "Drôle de mort"! On va enfin rencontrer Jack Harkness ! Je suis actuellement en train de l'écrire et je peux vous garantir que j'attendais ça avec impatience ! J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu. Qu'avez-vous pensez de la réaction de Jessica quand elle a vu le Docteur mourrir devant elle ? Et les retrouvailles entre le Docteur et Jessica ? Trop mignons, je trouve ! Bref, n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Bisous !


	33. Chapitre 33 : Pas d'indice

_**Chapitre 33**_

_**Pas d'indice**_

* * *

Lorsque les trois compagnons rentrèrent dans le TARDIS, Rose, encore fortement bouleversée par la mort de son père, traversa la salle de la console rapidement pour rejoindre le couloir qui la mènerait à sa chambre. Jessica la regarda partir en soupirant. Son amie avait eu une dure journée. Ils avaient tous eu une journée difficile.

Le Docteur qui avait rejoint la console sans dire un seul mot, appuya sur quelque bouton et abaissa un levier. Le TARDIS fit son grincement caractéristique et le sol tangua un peu. Il venait de se dématérialiser, sans doute pour se rendre dans le vortex du temps, où le Docteur laissait souvent vagabonder son vaisseau entre deux aventures. Le silence régnait dans la salle de la console et le fait que Jessica se retrouve seule avec le Docteur, surtout après leurs retrouvailles, rendait la jeune femme un peu nerveuse. Elle était là, debout devant la console, à regarder l'homme en face d'elle et elle ne savait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire.

Après les récents évènements, le dérèglement du Temps, la mort du père de Rose, la « mort » du Docteur, Jessica était un peu troublée. Elle avait eu si peur, peur de le perdre, peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. A cet instant, elle comprit l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour le Seigneur de Temps. Et si jamais elle devait le perdre…

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées maussade et regarda l'homme en face d'elle qui s'affairait sur la console du vaisseau. Inconsciemment, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle regardait le Docteur. Elle aimait affreusement cet homme et même si elle n'aurait jamais le courage de le lui dire, même si elle s'interdisait de le lui dire, elle était fière et heureuse de pouvoir voyager avec lui.

« -Vous me fixez. Déclara soudainement le Seigneur du Temps, sans même lever la tête. »

La jeune femme sursauta un peu, cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de revenir dans le monde réel. Elle regarda le Docteur avec un sourire confus et gêné en même temps.

« -Je ne vous fixe pas. Je vous regarde. Corrigea-t-elle en s'approchant de la console. »

Le Docteur, toujours sans lever la tête se déplaça un peu sur la console pour regarder l'écran de contrôle.

« -Et pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? demanda-t-il.

-Parce que je suis heureuse de vous voir sain et sauf. Répondit-elle simplement. »

La tête du Docteur se tourna brusquement vers la jeune femme, une expression de surprise se lisant sur ses traits. En effet, il fut très surpris par sa déclaration mais très vite, l'étonnement fondit pour être remplacé par un sourire. Il s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se sentit très timide tout d'un coup. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de lui dire cela si ouvertement. C'était la vérité après tout, mais quand était-elle devenu si courageuse ?

« -Je suis aussi content de vous revoir. Déclara-t-il quand il fut devant elle.

-Ce fut une sacrée aventure, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle maladroitement en faisant le tour de la console pour s'éloigner du Docteur et se sentir moins timide sous son regard. Pauvre Rose… Voir son père mourir… »

A peine ces mots avaient glissé sur ses lèvres que la jeune femme se figea. Voir son père mourir… c'est ce qu'elle faisait quasiment toutes les nuits depuis que son cauchemar avait commencé à la hanter. Elle baissa le regard et se sentit triste tout d'un coup. Le Docteur le vit bien et il savait exactement à quoi elle pensait.

« -Vous pensez à votre cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui… répondit-elle faiblement. Je me pose beaucoup de questions en ce moment. Sur moi… »

La jeune femme soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. A chaque fois que le sujet était abordée, elle se sentait paniquer au fond de son être, elle avait peur et se sentait faible. Elle soupira plus fortement et reprit un contact visuel avec le Docteur.

« -Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? Je fais des cauchemars étranges, je n'ai plus aucun souvenirs de mon enfance, de ma famille…

-Venez-ici. Ordonna gentiment le Docteur en lui montrant l'espace vide devant lui. »

Jessica fronça les sourcils et laissa tomber sa main qui était toujours dans ses cheveux.

« -Pardon ? demanda-t-elle confuse.

-Venez-ici. Répéta-t-il. »

La jeune femme était confuse mais elle obtempéra sans rien dire. Elle avança lentement et avec prudence vers le Seigneur du Temps, ce qui était ridicule en soit, puisque le Docteur ne lui ferait jamais de mal, elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. L'homme en face d'elle sourit pour la rassurer avant de se diriger vers la console. Il tourna l'écran de contrôle vers lui et se mit à travailler sur des boutons et leviers.

« -Que faites-vous ? demanda enfin Jessica.

-Je vous ai promis une vérification complète, il me semble. Le TARDIS va vous scanner et si quelque chose ne va pas avec vous, cela s'affichera sur cet écran.

-D'accord… Répondit-elle, à présent nerveuse. »

La jeune femme avait peur de découvrir les résultats. Et si quelque chose n'allait pas bien avec elle ? Et s'ils découvraient quelque chose ? Quelque chose de grave ? D'incurable ? Le Docteur sentit sa nervosité dans sa voix et leva la tête de l'écran pour la regarder. Elle fixait le sol et jouait nerveusement avec ces mains.

« -Tout va bien se passer, ne vous inquiétez pas. Rassura-t-il. »

Jessica hocha la tête et se prépara mentalement à ce qui allait se passer. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit. Seulement, il ne se passa rien du tout. Absolument rien. La jeune femme ouvrit lentement les yeux, comme pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Aussitôt, le Docteur s'écria fièrement, la faisant sursauter.

« -Eh voilà ! Il n'y a absolument rien qui cloche chez vous.

-Quoi ? Mais comment ? Il ne s'est rien passé du tout ! Demanda-t-elle, confuse.

-Si, je vous ai scanné et le TARDIS me dit que vous allez parfaitement bien.

-Mais, alors, comment expliquez-vous mes pertes de mémoires ? Questionna-t-elle en se rapprochant du Docteur.

-Un traumatisme d'enfance ? L'envie d'oublier ? Ou l'inattention ? Je n'en sais rien. Avoua-t-il. Le cerveau est une chose très complexe. Mais je peux vous garantir que vous allez bien. »

Jessica hocha lentement la tête avant de la secouer fortement en soupirant.

« -Pff… Je suppose que je vais devoir m'y faire… Céda-t-elle, en baissant les épaules. Merci Docteur. Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Je vous en prie. »

Jessica sourit doucement en regardant dans les yeux du Seigneur du Temps. Elle se posait toujours des questions sur elle, bien sûr, mais maintenant que le Docteur avait vérifié, elle se sentait plus rassuré… en quelques sortes… Elle s'inquiéterait toujours, tant qu'elle n'aura pas obtenu de réponses à toutes ses questions. Mais elle pouvait au moins se dire qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était en sécurité.

Elle détourna le regard de celui du Docteur et s'éloigna un peu.

« -Bon, je vais allez me reposer un peu. Déclara-t-elle. Journée éprouvante… Vous devriez vous reposez aussi, vous devez être épuisé.

-Oh, non… rejeta-t-il doucement. Je ne dors pas autant que les humains.

-Je sais. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous n'avez pas besoin de repos. Surtout après cette journée. »

Le Docteur allait protester mais Jessica parla à nouveau avant qu'il en ai l'occasion.

« -S'il vous plait, faites le pour moi. Supplia-t-elle. »

Le Docteur resta un moment sans répondre. Il chercher comment refuser mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il en était incapable. Il ferait tout pour elle. Et du repos ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal.

« -D'accord, d'accord… Accepta-t-il avec un sourire. »

Jessica sourit de toute ses dents, contente d'elle et se retourna. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers à vive allure. Mais avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sommet, elle se figea et se retourna brusquement.

« -Oh ! Docteur ! J'allais oublier ! J'ai votre clef, celle du TARDIS. Déclara-t-elle rapidement en descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre. »

Quand elle fut devant le Docteur elle sortit sa main de sa poche de jean et tendis sa main, paume vers le haut, au Docteur. La clef du vaisseau était posée en son centre. Le Docteur d'abord surpris d'avoir été rappelé, regarda la jeune femme. Puis il baissa le regard sur la clef, l'observant un moment, avant de reporter son regard sur Jessica. Un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il prit la main de la jeune femme entre les siennes et délicatement referma ses doigts contre sa paume, emprisonnant la clef dans sa main.

« -Gardez-là. Déclara-t-il.

-Quoi ? Mais Docteur, c'est votre clef, celle du TARDIS, je ne peux pas…

-J'en ferais une autre. Gardez-là. S'il vous plait. Il est temps que vous ayez la vôtre. »

La jeune femme expira fortement, sous le choc et complètement bouche-bée. Elle regarda le Docteur puis regarda leurs mains entremêlées où était posée la clef, puis de nouveau le Docteur. Elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient de bonheur. Elle défit leurs mains et les approcha de son visage. Elle sortit la clef de sa paume de main et l'observa quelque instant. Prise dans un élan de joie, elle embrassa brièvement l'objet précieux entre ses mains. Puis elle regarda à nouveau le Docteur.

« -Merci ! Rayonna-t-elle. J'en prendrais soin. »

Elle serra la clef fermement dans sa main et s'apprêta à s'en aller. Seulement, elle changea d'avis et resta devant le Docteur. Elle le regarda, se mit rapidement sur la pointes des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue du Seigneur du Temps.

« -Bonne nuit Docteur. Murmura-t-elle. »

Puis elle baissa le regard et s'en alla rejoindre sa chambre en vitesse sans un seul regard en arrière. Alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs du vaisseau, elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre étrangement plus vite et le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres ne voulait pas partir. Elle était tout simplement heureuse. Heureuse de faire entièrement parti de l'équipage, de faire partie de cette famille. Mais elle était surtout heureuse d'être auprès des personnes qu'elle aimait.

* * *

Dans la salle de la console, le Seigneur du Temps se tenait là où il était lorsque la jeune femme avait quitté la pièce, parfaitement immobile, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Il amena lentement une main à sa joue où il pouvait encore sentir le fantôme des lèvres douce et chaudes de Jessica.

_Elle m'a embrassé._ Pensa-t-il, lentement, incertain.

Puis il secoua fortement la tête. Ce n'était qu'un petit baiser qui n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde et qui ne voulait absolument rien dire.

« -Absolument rien ! Se persuada-t-il. »

Il laissa alors tomber sa main qui était encore sur sa joue et fronça brusquement les sourcils.

« -Absolument rien… répéta-t-il en marmonnant. »

Il se dirigea prestement vers la console et ramena l'écran de contrôle brusquement, presque violemment, vers lui. Il regarda l'écran pendant un seconde, cherchant quelque chose.

« -Il n'y a absolument rien ! S'écria-t-il. Pourquoi ? Comment ? C'est impossible ! Il y a forcément quelque chose ! »

Le Docteur regardait le scanner qu'il avait fait de Jessica. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il cherchait une excuse, un moyen discret de la scanner, sans succès. Il avait établi plusieurs hypothèses sur la _Fille Perdue_ et avait cherché dans tous les livres de légendes qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque du vaisseau, là aussi, sans succès. Il ne trouvait rien, absolument rien. Aucun indice, aucune piste de toutes sortes.

Il s'était alors dit que s'il scannait la jeune femme, il aurait peut-être droit à un retournement de situation, à un indice, à une étincelle d'espoir… N'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aidait à résoudre cette mystérieuse prophétie ou à comprendre sa soudaine amnésie. Mais non ! Rien ! Absolument rien…

Le Seigneur du Temps soupira fortement en s'appuyant lourdement sur la console. Il ne voulait pas le monter, mais il devenait de plus en plus inquiet. Une jeune humaine, d'apparence normale, faisait l'objet d'une prophétie et était appelé la _Fille Perdue_ par des extraterrestres plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Il avait peur pour sa sécurité ! Mais il ne trouvait absolument rien pour résoudre le gigantesque mystère qui entourait la jeune femme. Et si ce mystère était un piège ? Et si la jeune femme le trompait ? Les trompait tous ?

« -Non ! S'écria-t-il. C'est ridicule ! Comment aurait-elle pu prévenir l'ombre élémentaire et le Dalek ? C'est impensable ! A chaque fois qu'elle évoque le sujet, elle est terrifiée… »

Il se redressa en se frottant les yeux. Il avait soudainement l'air plus fatigué que jamais. Il regarda le couloir par lequel était partit Jessica. Il l'observa longuement en pensant à la jeune femme brune qui hantait ses pensées depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. Il se fit alors la promesse solennelle qu'il allait résoudre le mystère de Jessica Maxwell.

« -_Fille Perdue_, je vous le promet, je vais vous trouver… »

* * *

Hello, comment allez vous ? Je tiens à m'excuser pour me retard, j'avais un problème de disque dur, j'ai bien cru que j'allais perdre tous mes fichier, dont ma fanfiction ! Quel n'a pas été mon soulagement ce matin quand tout remarchait correctement ! Bref, j'en profite donc pour poster ce nouveau chapitre. C'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épisode "Drôle de Mort" avec Jack Harkness ! J'ai hâte ! Dans ce chapitre-ci, le Docteur devint désespéré à l'idée de trouver un réponse concernant le mystère Jessica. Je suppose que vous le devenez aussi, non ? Hélas, les réponses ne sont pas pour tout de suite ^^ (ça ne serai pas marrant sinon). J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Bisous !


	34. Chapitre 34 : C'est mauve !

_**Chapitre 34**_

_**C'est mauve !**_

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent dans le calme. Enfin, dans le plus grand calme qu'il était possible d'avoir dans le TARDIS. Rose s'était remise assez vite de la mort de son père, alors ils avaient recommencé à partir à l'aventure. Ils avaient découvert une planète où les gens communiquaient entre eux en s'offrant des fleurs. Les filles avaient trouvé cela plutôt amusant, surtout quand le Docteur avait reçu une rose blanche d'une jeune femme. Ils avaient découvert plus tard que c'était une demande en mariage… Ils avaient donc fuit en vitesse de la planète en jurant de ne pas revenir de sitôt.

C'était ainsi que passait la plupart des journées à bord du TARDIS. Aujourd'hui encore, Jessica s'était levée en même temps que Rose. Elles avaient déjeunée ensemble avant de partir s'habiller. Jessica se regardait dans le miroir, voulant savoir si le T-shirt qu'elle s'était acheté sur le plus grand marché de la Terre du 29ème siècle lui allait bien quand le sol du vaisseau tangua brusquement. Haletant de surprise, la jeune femme eut à peine le temps de s'accrocher à sa commode pour ne pas tomber. Se relevant difficilement alors que le sol tremblait toujours, elle essaya d'atteindre la porte sans se vautrer par terre. Elle ouvrit la porte, s'appuyant lourdement dessus et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement, les sourcils froncé.

C'est alors qu'elle vit, assise par terre, Rose Tyler, essayant de se relever. La blonde regarda Jessica avec de grands yeux.

« -Rose ! Cria Jessica au-dessus du bruit que faisait le vaisseau. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-J'en sais rien ! J'allais à la salle de la console quand tout à coup… Essaya-t-elle d'expliquer avant que le sol ne tangua une nouvelle fois. Le TARDIS s'est mis à tanguer !

-Allons voir le Docteur ! Proposa Jessica. »

La jeune femme essaya de s'approcher de Rose sans tomber et l'aida à se relever. Toutes les deux, les bras liés ensemble pour se soutenir mutuellement, marchèrent en chancelant un peu jusqu'à la salle de la console.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, elles virent le Docteur qui tournait autour de la console, appuyant sur des boutons et abaissant frénétiquement des leviers. Il remarqua à peine la présence des deux filles, il était occupé à manœuvrer le TARDIS. Rose essaya de s'approcher de la console et d'en faire le tour sans tomber. Jessica préférait rester en bas de l'escalier où elle pouvait compter sur la rampe pour la rattraper si besoin.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda fortement Rose. On est en mouvement ? Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-On suit ce vaisseau ! Répondit le Docteur.

-C'est pour ça que le TARDIS fait tout se raffut ? Demanda Jessica, haussant la voix pour se faire entendre. On s'est engagé dans une course poursuite ?!

-En quelques sorte, oui ! Et on poursuit ce vaisseau ! Répondit-il en montrant l'écran de contrôle. »

Jessica s'approcha prudemment de lui pour regarder l'écran. Elle vit alors la galaxie, et juste devant eux, un vaisseau en forme de tube foncer à toute vitesse dans l'espace.

« -Mais pourquoi y'a urgence ? demanda Rose, essayant de s'approcher elle aussi.

-Parce que c'est mauve ! Répondit simplement le Docteur.

-Mauve ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre le mauve ? demanda Jessica. »

Le vaisseau fit une brusque embardé, forçant les trois compagnons à s'accrocher fortement à la console.

« -C'est une couleur réputée pour porter malheur. Expliqua-t-il.

-C'est pas le rouge ? demanda Rose, arrivant enfin à côté du Docteur.

-Ca, c'est pour les humains ! Mais chaque espèce a ses standards. Je suis vert de peur, je suis rouge de colère, lui il m'a mis dans une colère noire, il faut s'y connaitre !

-C'est vous l'expert ! Déclara Jessica. Mais revenons à notre sujet !

-Il a surement un super ordinateur de vol. Continua le Docteur, revenant sur le vaisseau qu'ils suivaient. Je le suis, je vais passer le TARDIS à fond. Où il ira, nous irons !

-C'est sans danger ? demanda Rose qui tenait fortement la console pour rester debout.

-Totalement. Assura-t-il. »

Il se déplaça alors un peu sur le côté, sans doute pour abaisser un nouveau levier, quand quelque chose explosa sur la console, créant un grand jet d'étincelles. Tous crièrent, surpris. Jessica et Rose regardèrent le Docteur, maintenant sceptique.

« -Oh ! S'exclama-t-il. Ok, enfin, c'est presque sans danger. Presque.

-Merci, je me sens beaucoup plus en sécurité maintenant… répondit Jessica d'un air sarcastique. »

Le Docteur ne répondit pas et revint devant l'écran de contrôle. On pouvait à présent voir le vaisseau d'en face, accéléré et disparaitre dans le vortex temporel.

« -Oh, non, non, non, non ! Cria-t-il. Il s'éloigne de la piste du temps, il s'éloigne de nous !

-C'est quoi ce truc exactement ? demanda Rose.

-Aucune idée ! Répondit-il.

-Quoi ! Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda Jessica, maintenant paniquée.

-Alors pourquoi on le poursuit ? demanda Rose, la même panique dans sa voix.

-C'est mauve et c'est dangereux. Et ça se trouve à trente secondes du centre de Londres. »

Jessica et Rose ouvrirent la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. Elles échangèrent un regard, et toutes les deux pouvait lire la même chose dans les yeux de l'autre : la peur. Cette aventure promettait d'être mouvementée !

* * *

L'atterrissage ne fut pas le plus doux que le Docteur ait déjà réalisé. Jessica et Rose en étaient tombées par terre, mais tout le monde était intact. Elles se relevèrent en vitesse alors que le Docteur se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. Rose attrapa sa veste qui pendait sur la rampe, elle laissait toujours quelque chose trainer dans la salle de la console.

« -Vous savez pendant combien de temps on peut tourner dans l'espace sans rencontrer la Terre ? demanda le Docteur en sortant du TARDIS.

-Cinq jours. Ou moins si on est à court de lait. Plaisanta Rose.

-Ce qui nous arrive très souvent. Ajouta Jessica, en sortant la dernière. »

Tous les trois regardèrent où ils avaient atterrit. Cela ressemblait à une ruelle, il faisait nuit noire et Jessica frissonna sous l'air frai du soir. Elle regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir pris de veste. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Rose laissait toujours un pull ou un gilet trainer quelque part.

« -Il y en a des espèces dans cet Univers et cet engin débarque de nulles part. déclara le Docteur. A mon avis, il a dû s'écraser pas très loin.

-Où pensez-vous ? demanda Jessica.

-A moins d'un kilomètre. Répondit-il. Et ça a dû se produire il y a quelques semaines. Peut-être un mois. Ajouta-t-il en avançant dans la ruelle.

-Un mois ! S'exclama Rose, surprise. On était juste derrière lui !

-Il s'est échappé de la piste du temps. On l'a perdu, c'est normal qu'on ait pris un petit peu de retard. Expliqua-t-il. Vous voulez conduire peut-être ?

-Est-ce que vous demandez vraiment ? demanda immédiatement Jessica. Parce que je rêverais de pouvoir piloter le TARDIS ! »

Le Docteur se retourna vers la jeune femme, ralentissant un peu, et la regarda étrangement. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Jessica voulait apprendre à conduire son vaisseau.

Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, elle s'était toujours assise à côté de lui lorsqu'il bricolait sous la console et elle lui demandait souvent à quoi servait tel bouton ou tel levier. Elle était vraiment intéressée par le TARDIS.

_Peut-être que je lui apprendrai un jour_… pensa-t-il.

« -J'espère que si cela arrive, tu piloteras mieux que lui. Commenta Rose.

-J'ai entendu ! Grogna un peu le Docteur.

-Ça fait combien 'un petit peu' ? demanda la blonde, ignorant sa remarque.

-Un petit peu ! Répondit-il, évitant de répondre.

-Et c'est quoi exactement ? demanda à nouveau Rose.

-Presque rien.

-Nous voilà très avancé… commenta Jessica qui assistait depuis un moment au dialogue sans queue ni tête.

-Quel est le programme ? Redemanda la plus jeune. Vous allez vous servir de la technique d'observation des aliens ?

-Ce truc s'est écrasé au milieu de Londres en produisant un gros 'bang'. Expliqua-t-il. Je vais me renseigner. »

Il sortit son papier psychique de la poche de sa veste en cuir et le tendit à Rose. La jeune femme ralentit sa marche pour essayer de lire ce qu'il y avait de marqué dessus.

« -Docteur John Smith, ministère des astéroïdes. Lut-elle à haute voix.

-Des papiers métapsychiques, ça ne vous rappelle rien ? demanda-t-il.

-Si, et j'essaye toujours de comprendre comment ça marche… répondit Jessica.

-Ne vous fatiguez pas, j'essayerais de vous expliquer. Répondit-il. »

Tous les trois s'arrêtèrent devant une parte à l'arrière d'un bâtiment de la ruelle. Le Docteur s'en approcha tandis que les filles le regardaient.

« -Ca ne fait pas tellement Mr. Spock de venir… poser des questions. Remarqua Rose.

-Il n'a pas vraiment la tête d'un Mr. Spock, en même temps… déclara Jessica.

-Une porte. De la musique. Des gens qui parlent. Ça vous dit quoi ? demanda le Docteur, ignorant le surnom qu'elles lui avaient donné, alors qu'il sortait son tournevis sonique, prêt à ouvrir la porte.

-Vous devriez utiliser la technique d'observation des aliens ! Insista Rose. »

Mais le Docteur s'agenouilla et commença à bricoler la porte. Jessica ricana un peu en voyant le comportement enfantin de ses amis. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rose insistait tant sur cette technique, mais elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi le Docteur ne l'écoutait pas. Il n'y avait sans doute aucune raison. Le dialogue restait tout de même divertissant pour la jeune femme.

« -Ecoutez-moi un peu pour une fois, ça ne va pas vous tuer, bon sang ! Plaida Rose avant de se retourner vers son amie. Jessica ! Aide-moi, dit-lui toi !

-Ah, nan ! Désolé, mais je n'interviens pas dans vos querelles ! Rit Jessica. »

Rose soupira fortement, abandonnant la lutte en maugréant un peu sous son souffle. Jessica ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire en coin. Soudain le Docteur releva la tête et observa Rose.

« -Vous êtes sûr pour ce t-shirt ? Demanda-t-il. »

La jeune femme se regarda, écartant un peu sa veste pour observer son t-shirt à l'effigie du drapeau britannique.

« -C'est trop tôt pour le dire, c'est la première fois que je le mets. Répondit-elle. »

Jessica les regardait en souriant. Ils avaient l'air de deux gamins par moment et elle avait parfois l'impression d'être dans une cours de récréation. Un courant d'air assez froid souffla dans la ruelle et fit fortement frissonner la jeune femme. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un petit peu, en vain. Soudain, elle entendit une voix, celle d'un enfant.

« -Maman ! Maman ! »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et fit quelques pas en avant pour déterminé d'où venait la voix, mais elle ne vit aucun enfant. En fait, la rue était déserte. Quand la brune tourna la tête, elle vit que Rose était à ses côté et semblait chercher quelque chose du regard. Elles se regardèrent brièvement et elles n'eurent pas besoin de mots pour comprendre qu'elles avaient toutes les deux entendue la même chose. Le Docteur, cependant, ne remarqua rien, car il était concentré sur la porte. D'ailleurs, après un petit moment, il réussit à la déverrouiller. Il se releva et l'ouvrit, prêt à entrer.

« -Suivez-moi si vous voulez entrer, ça ne prendra qu'une minute. Déclara-t-il aux filles avant de disparaitre dans le bâtiment. »

Rose et Jessica le regardèrent partir, se demandant ce qu'il fallait faire mais l'enfant appela à nouveau sa mère.

« -Maman ! »

Les filles avancèrent encore, cherchant d'où venait cette voix de petit garçon. Soudain, elles virent un enfant avec un masque à gaz sur le visage, debout sur le toit d'une maison. La réaction fut identique pour les deux filles, elles paniquèrent.

« -Oh mon dieu… marmonna Jessica. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

-Docteur ! Cria Rose, espérant que le Docteur n'était pas partit trop loin et pouvait encore l'entendre. Il y a un enfant là-haut ! »

Jessica n'entendit aucune réponse alors, sans plus attendre, elle commença à remonter la ruelle pour aller chercher cet enfant. Rose la suivit, un peu plus hésitante.

« -Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda-t-elle. On devrait prévenir le Docteur.

-Pourquoi ? On n'a pas besoin de lui pour chercher un enfant, non ? »

* * *

Le Docteur entra dans la pièce qui ressemblait à l'arrière d'un bar. Il ne remarqua même pas que les filles ne le suivaient pas. Un homme, sans doute un serveur, apparut au coin du couloir, le Docteur le suivit, se dirigeant vers la musique ambiante. C'était bien une sorte de bar où il y avait une petite scène pour divertir les clients.

* * *

Jessica et Rose couraient maintenant dans la rue, montant les escaliers de service sur les façades des maisons pour atteindre l'enfant qui appelait toujours sa mère.

« -Est-ce que ça va là-haut ? demanda Rose, mais l'enfant continuait d'appeler sa mère.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on arrive ! Essaya de rassurer Jessica. »

* * *

La chanteuse sur la scène finit sa chanson sous les applaudissements des clients, même ceux du Docteur qui écoutait depuis un moment, un sourire aux lèvres, adossé au mur. Mais il approcha rapidement de la scène avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne puisse monter et grimpa lui-même sur l'estrade, se plaçant devant le micro. Il était temps de prendre la parole.

« -Excusez-moi ! Commença-t-il. Puis-je avoir l'attention de tout le monde un petit moment ? Ça ne sera pas long. Bonsoir ! Ma question va sans doute vous paraitre stupide, mais avez-vous vu quelque chose tomber du ciel récemment ? »

Le Docteur regardait la salle alors que le silence était le plus totale. Tout le monde le regardait, hésitant, avant que quelques rires ne se fassent entendre. Très vite les rires allèrent en crescendo. Le Docteur regarda son public en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'y avait-il de si drôle ?

* * *

Rose et Jessica arrivèrent en haut d'une maison. Elles ralentirent leur rythme et cherchaient l'enfant. Il se tenait debout un étage au-dessus d'elles et cette fois, il n'y avait pas d'escaliers.

_Comment a-t-il pu monter là-haut ? _Pensa Jessica.

Rose avança et arriva au pied de la sorte de bunker sur lequel était l'enfant.

« -Maman ! Appela-t-il.

-Ok ! Attend, ne bouge pas ! Déclara-t-elle.

-Comment est-ce qu'on va aller le chercher ? demanda Jessica.

-Maman ? Demanda l'enfant. »

Rose ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un moyen de grimper pour récupérer l'enfant. Soudain, un corde fut pousser avec la force du vent et se balança devant elle. Rose la prit un peu perplexe puis tira dessus pour vérifier qu'elle était bien accrochée.

« -J'espère que tu sais monter à la corde… Déclara-t-elle en regardant Jessica. »

* * *

Dans le petit bar de Londres, les rires avaient du mal à cesser. Le Docteur, toujours confus, reprit la parole.

« -Désolé, j'ai dit quelque chose d'amusant ? Demanda-t-il alors que son public riait toujours. Il y a un engin que je dois absolument retrouver qui est tombé du ciel i peine quelques jours. »

Soudain, une sirène retentit. Les rires stoppèrent immédiatement et tout le monde prit ses affaires respectives avant de vite quitter le bar. Le Docteur les regardait partir mais retenta de leur parler.

« -Il a dû atterrir tout près d'ici… Déclara-t-il distraitement en regardant le plafond, entendant des bruits. Et il a fait un gros…

-Vite aux abris ! Dépêchons-nous, s'il vous plait ! Appela un homme au loin. »

Le Docteur baissa la tête et remarqua enfin les affiches accrochées aux murs, notamment celle qui disait « Hitler frappa sans avertissement ! »

« -…Bang !… termina-t-il, réalisant enfin. »

Il soupira fortement, comprenant mieux maintenant pourquoi les gens riaient. Les bombes ne cessaient de tomber du ciel en ces temps-ci. Ils avaient dû le prendre pour un humoriste… ou un imbécile…

* * *

Rose prit sa décision et grimpa à la corde. Une fois qu'elle fut assez haute, Jessica grimpa après elle, avec prudence.

« -Maman ! Cria le garçon. Le ballon ! »

Jessica fronça les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps de se demander de quoi il parlait car un gros coup de vent les frappa et la corde s'éloigna brusquement du toit. Les deux jeunes femmes crièrent, apeurées et surprises. Elles se retrouvaient suspendues à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol. Jessica leva les yeux et vit avec crainte que la corde sur laquelle elles s'étaient empressées de grimper, était reliée à un ballon de barrage.

Dans leur précipitation pour sauver l'enfant, elles n'avaient pas regardé à quoi était rattaché la corde ni d'où elle venait. Elles étaient maintenant suspendues dans le vide, tenant fermement la corde et observait avec crainte la ville de Londres en dessous d'elles. C'est à ce moment qu'elles remarquèrent les avions de guerre, les bombes, les ruines… Elles étaient actuellement dans la période de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Jessica regarda la guerre qui se déroulait en face d'elle, bouche bée par ce spectacle à la fois effrayant, triste mais incroyable.

« -Rose… C'est la guerre… la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ! S'exclama-t-elle, avant qu'elle ne repense à quelque chose. Et…

-Et ? demanda Rose, peu rassurée.

-Et tu as le drapeau de la Grande Bretagne sur la poitrine… »

Rose regarda le décor avec stupéfaction avant de reporter son regard vers son t-shirt.

« -Ok… Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon-t-shirt… »

Jessica aurait surement rit en temps normal mais à cet instant, elle avait bien trop peur pour faire quoi que ce soit. Elle se contenta de prier pour que ses mains, qui commençaient déjà à brûler sous la corde, ne lâche pas, tout en regardant la guerre se dérouler.

* * *

_**Hello, comment allez vous ? Je tenait à m'excuser pour mon petit retard, la terminale n'est pas du tout le même rythme que la première ! Donc pour me faire pardonner, je vais poster deux chapitre aujourd'hui ! Voici donc le premier, où on commence (enfin !) l'épisode 'Drole de mort' ! Enfin nous allons voir notre très cher Jack ! Ici, il n'y a pas grand chose d'interressant qui se passe pour être honnete, on peut juste constater que Jessica, Rose et le Docteur sont maintenant une sorte de grande famille inséparable et qu'ils ne cessent de se chamailler. Bref, c'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Bisous !**_


	35. Chapitre 35 : Capitaine Jack Harkness

_**Chapitre 35**_

_**Capitaine Jack Harkness**_

* * *

Le Docteur sortit du bar en courant. Il venait de comprendre où ils avaient atterrit, mais il remarqua bien vite que les filles n'étaient plus là.

« -Rose ? Jessica ? Appela-t-il. »

Mais il n'eut jamais de réponse. Il ralentit sa course et tourna au coin de la rue qui menait au TARDIS. Peut-être que les filles étaient entrées à l'intérieur de la boite bleue. Un miaulement se fit entendre et le Docteur se retourna vers la source du bruit pour trouver un chat noir et blanc sur une murette. Il le prit dans ses bras et le caressa, le chat répondit en ronronnant.

« -Salut. Déclara le Docteur au chat. Tu sais, un de ces jours j'espère bien que je rencontrerai une personne qui n'aura pas sans arrêt la bougeotte. Après 900 à voyager dans une cabine voilà une chose qui va peut-être me surprendre. »

Soudain, un téléphone sonna. Le Docteur se tourna vers la source du bruit, cela semblait venir du TARDIS. Il posa le chat avant de se diriger vers son vaisseau. Il regarda la boite bleu et ouvrit le panneau de devant, où se trouvait le téléphone qui sonnait encore. Il le regarda un moment, semblant très surpris.

« -Comment tu peux sonner, toi ?! Demanda-t-il au téléphone. Pourquoi tu te mets à sonner ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire d'un téléphone qui sonne ? se demanda-t-il en sortant son tournevis sonique de sa veste.

-Ne répondez surtout pas. Ordonna soudainement une voix. Ce n'est pas pour vous. »

Le Docteur, de plus en plus surpris, se détourna du téléphone sonnant toujours pour faire quelque pas vers la jeune femme qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Elle se trouvait quelque mètre plus loin de lui, elle semblait assez jeune, mais aussi pauvre. Après un moment, il recommença à parler.

« -Et comment le savez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Répondit-elle. Je vous le répète : ne répondez pas.

-Eh bien, si vous êtes si forte, dîtes moi une chose : pourquoi ça se met à sonner ? demanda-t-il en lui tournant le dos pour retourner près du TARDIS pour montrer le téléphone. Ce n'est pas un vrai téléphone ! Il n'est même pas branché ! »

Quand il se retourna pour voir la réaction de la jeune femme, celle-ci avait disparue. La rue était à présent vide. Le Docteur s'apprêtait à reprendre son tournevis sonique mais changea d'avis. Le téléphone qui n'est pas censé sonner et les avertissements de cette mystérieuse jeune femme avaient attiré son attention mais surtout sa curiosité. Alors, avec hésitation, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire, il décrocha le téléphone.

« -Allô ? demanda-t-il, sans entendre de réponse. C'est le Docteur à l'appareil. Informa-t-il, mais il n'y eu encore une fois, aucune réponse. Est-ce que je peux-vous aider ? Retenta-t-il.

-Maman ! Répondit enfin la voix d'un enfant. Maman ?

-Qui est à l'appareil ? demanda le Docteur, fronçant à présent les sourcils. Qui parle ?

-Est-ce que t'es ma maman ? Redemanda le petit garçon.

-Mais qui est là ?

-Maman !

-Comment l'avez-vous fait sonner ? C'est un téléphone hors d'usage ! Il n'est pas du tout raccordé, c'est un-

-Maman ? »

Puis l'enfant raccrocha. Le Docteur raccrocha le téléphone à son tour, les sourcils froncés. C'était sûrement une expérience très étrange. Mais il passa bien vite à autre chose car sa priorité était de retrouvé les filles. Alors il s'approcha du TARDIS et appela à travers la porte.

« -Rose ? Jessica ? Vous êtes là ? »

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Avant même qu'il puisse se demander quoique ce soit, un bruit de poubelle renversée se fit entendre. Le Docteur tourna vivement la tête en direction du bruit et se mit à courir pour voir ce que c'était. Peut-être qu'il retrouverait cette jeune femme et qu'il pourrait lui poser des questions. Mais arrivé au bout de la rue, il ne vit rien. Cependant, il entendit une femme dans le jardin à côté de lui. Il monta sur une poubelle pour regarder par-dessus le mur et observa la scène. Une famille allait se réfugier dans leur abri car les avions allemands arrivaient. Or, ce qu'il remarqua c'est qu'une fois la famille à l'abri, une jeune femme se glissa dans leur demeure. Il fut surpris de constater que c'était la même jeune femme de tout à l'heure.

* * *

Rose et Jessica étaient toujours accrochées à leur corde, suspendues au-dessus de Londres pendant un raid aérien. Les avions allemands allaient et venaient dans le ciel. La corde chancelait beaucoup, faisant balancer les filles qui essayaient de garder les mains verrouillé sur la corde. Le vent était glacial cette nuit et à cette hauteur, leur corps était gelé, c'est à peine si elle sentait leur mains. Ce froid contrastait énormément avec les brulures dû au frottement de la corde qui blessaient leurs paumes.

Jessica remarquait que Rose bougeait beaucoup, qu'elle avait du mal à avoir une bonne prise sur la corde.

« -Tient bon, Rose ! Le raid sera bientôt fin ! Appela Jessica au-dessus du bruit.

\- Nan, je n'y arriverai pas ! »

Jessica allait dire quelque chose pour la rassurer, car elles en avaient toutes les deux besoin mais c'est à ce moment-là que son amie lâcha prise. Jessica vit avec effroi, Rose tomber dans le vide en hurlant.

« -Rose ! Non ! Hurla Jessica, essayant de tendre une main pour la rattraper en vain. »

Alors que Jessica croyait être en train de perdre sa meilleure amie, un faisceau lumineux provenant de la tour de Big Ben apparut et se dirigea sur Rose. Aussitôt enveloppée par la lumière, la jeune femme fut maintenue dans les airs, parfaitement immobile, comme si elle lévitait. Jessica fut très confuse mais aussi très soulagé au premier abord.

« -Ok, ok, je vous tiens. Déclara la voix d'un homme.

-Qui me tient ? Demanda Rose, apeurée. Qui êtes-vous ? Qui me tient et comment ?!

-Je viens de vous programmer un système de descente. Répondit la voix. Essayez de ne pas vous agitez, gardez vos mains et vos pieds à l'intérieur du champ lumineux.

-Un système de descente ?! répéta la jeune femme, incrédule.

-Oh, et éteignez votre téléphone cellulaire.

-Vous êtes sérieux ?! Ne put s'empêcher de demander Jessica qui se trouvait quelques mètres au-dessus. Vous avez cru que c'était une attraction ou quoi ?

-Nan, nan, sérieusement, ça interfèrent sur mes instruments.

-Qui pourrait croire un truc pareil ! S'indigna Rose en fermant son téléphone.

-Merci c'est beaucoup mieux. Remercia l'homme.

-Oh, oui, quel soulagement d'apprendre ça ! Je suis suspendue dans le ciel au milieu d'un raid d'aviation allemande et je porte un t-shirt avec le drapeau britannique et mon portable est éteint !

-Je suis à vous dans un moment. Répondit simplement la voix. Vous êtes prête ? On y va, tenez-vous.

-Mais où ça ?!

-Bien au milieu. »

Soudain Rose se mit à descendre en chute libre à l'intérieur du faisceau lumineux, comme si elle se trouvait dans un toboggan. Jessica la regarda avec crainte disparaitre à la fin du champ. Elle se retrouvait maintenant, seule accrochée sur son ballon, dans le noir, et au beau milieu de ce raid qui n'en finissait pas. Au bout d'une minute, Jessica commençait à se demander ce qui allait lui arriver.

Mais le faisceau lumineux réapparut autour d'elle. La jeune femme se sentit légèrement pâlir quand elle pensait à ce qui l'attendait.

« -A votre tour maintenant. Déclara cette même voix masculine.

-Hum… Je pense que je vais rester là. Le paysage est magnifique vous savez ? demanda-t-elle, très incertaine.

-Oh, une demoiselle en détresse qui refuse d'être sauvée ! Se moqua-t-il, gentiment.

-Je ne fais pas confiance en votre… chose… lumineuse… hésita-t-elle. Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes…

\- N'ayez pas peur, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Rassura-t-il.

-Peut-être que si je savais à qui je parle… commença-t-elle.

-Jack. Répondit-il immédiatement, voulant la mettre en confiance. Je m'appelle Jack. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Jessica. Répondit-elle.

-Bien, Jessica, maintenant il va falloir me faire confiance, sinon, vous ne descendrais jamais de ce ballon.

-Bon, d'accord. Répondit-elle à contrecœur, ne voulant pas réellement lui faire confiance.

-Parfait, tenez-vous bien au centre et essayer de ne pas bouger. »

Jessica essaya de s'immobiliser mais elle tremblait beaucoup, non seulement à cause du froid mais aussi de la peur. Elle ferma les yeux hermétiquement et attendit. Soudain, elle se sentit tomber dans le vide, elle glapit de surprise et attendit l'impact avec le sol, mais à la place elle sentit quelque chose de doux et chaux l'envelopper.

« -Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux maintenant. Déclara Jack »

En entendant sa voix juste à côté de son oreille Jessica sursauta un peu, alors elle ouvrit les yeux prudemment pour que son regard rencontre le beau visage d'un homme. Jessica devait admettre qu'il était très beau garçon et que le sourire qu'il lui offrait était irrésistible mais elle se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise dans ses bras. Elle était trop proche de lui et son agoraphobie revint à la charge.

Jack, sentant que la jeune femme se tortillait dans ses bras, la posa doucement au sol. Il fut un peu étonné qu'elle soit si pressée de le quitter. Ce n'était généralement pas la réaction qu'il avait.

Jessica serra ses bras autour de sa poitrine, pour se réchauffer et pour se protéger de la sensation des bras de Jack autour d'elle et s'éloigna de quelque pas. Elle observa l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait pour constater que c'était un vaisseau spatial. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que le TARDIS était mieux que celui-ci. Le TARDIS était spacieux et infiniment grand alors que celui de Jack était si petit, c'est à peine si elle pouvait avancer sans se cogner la tête. Soudain, elle vit Rose allonger sur une sorte de lit. Aussitôt, la peur s'empara d'elle. Elle se dirigea vers son amie pour vérifier si elle allait bien.

« -Oh mon dieu, Rose ! S'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Que lui avez-vous fait ?

-Absolument rien. Je ne suis pas le méchant dans l'histoire. Se défendit Jack. Les rayons d'attraction lui ont un peu tourné la tête, elle s'est évanouie. Mais elle ira très bien dans peu de temps. Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que vous n'avez aucun effet secondaire. Vous allez-bien ?

-Je me sens bien, je suis juste congelée et fatiguée, mais c'est tout.

-Tenez, voici une couverture. »

Jessica regarda Jack avec méfiance. C'était étrange, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire confiance au gens mais avec Jack, c'était différent. Il les avait sauvés, il avait pris soin de Rose, il avait rassuré Jessica et il prenait soin d'elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser mais elle avait en quelque sorte, envie de lui faire confiance. Elle prit la couverture en le remerciant mais en prenant le tissu dans ses mains, elle sentit les brulures que la corde avait provoquées. Elle passa la couverture sur ses épaule et regarda ses paumes, seulement il n'y avait rien du tout. Pas la moindre égratignure. Jessica fronça les sourcils, trouvant cela étrange, mais n'y fit pas plus attention, elle était trop fatiguée pour réfléchir. Elle alla s'assoir à côté de Rose, la regardant avec une certaine inquiétude et lui caressa les cheveux, attendant qu'elle se réveille.

* * *

_**Re coucou ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre que vous ai promis aujourd'hui ! Jack is here ! Je suis tellement contente d'enfin écrire les passages de Jack ! Je tenais à vous prévenir qu'il y aura beaucoup de coupures de scènes dans ces deux épisodes (un peu comme dans les épisodes avec les Slitheen, dans les premiers chapitres) car, non seulement, l'épisode est coupé en deux et est donc très long mais aussi parce que si je n'écris que le point de vue de Jessica, l'histoire n'aura plus tellement de sens (c'est souvent dans les moments avec le Docteur que l'on comprend qui est l'ennemi et le pourquoi du comment) Donc voilà. Que dire d''autre ? Ah oui, Jessica est agoraphobe, elle a donc peur de la foule mais elle est aussi mal à l'aise avec les gens qu'elle ne connait pas, pourtant vous avez vu qu'elle a tout de suite fait confiance au Docteur et à Rose. Et bien, elle va réagir un peu de la même façon avec Jack, et ce sera important pour la suite. Je voulais aussi vous informer que j'ai commencer une fanfiction sur Trochwood, et que j'ai rédiger un prologue et deux chapitres pour l'instant, je me demandais si ça vous interesserais de la lire ou non ? Voili, voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Bisous !**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapitre 36**_

_**Tu es ma maman ?**_

* * *

Le Docteur avait suivi la jeune femme dans la maison et avait découvert qu'elle volait de quoi manger pour les enfants qui n'avaient pas de maison ou d'abri. Plusieurs enfants s'étaient glissés dans la maison et était maintenant attablés devant un immense repas de famille. La jeune femme avait coupé des tranches de viandes et faisait passer le plat. Le Docteur profita de ce moment pour s'assoir à table sans que personne ne le remarque.

« -Merci mademoiselle. Remercia-t-il quand l'assiette fut entre ses mains. »

Son intervention fit haleter et sursauter tous les enfants. Ils se levèrent tous, prêts à prendre la fuite.

« -Calmez-vous ! Déclara la jeune femme. Tout va bien. Tout le monde reste à sa place.

-C'est une bonne auberge ici. Où est le sel ? demanda le Docteur comme si rien ne c'était passé.

-Asseyez-vous ! répéta la jeune femme aux enfants qui étaient toujours sceptique. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas sa maison non plus. »

Les enfants, maintenant plus rassuré mais toujours sceptique, se rassirent à table. Le Docteur continuait à se servir tranquillement.

« -Y'en a du monde ici. Commenta-t-il. C'est quoi l'histoire ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda un enfant assez grand.

-Vous êtes tous des sans-abris ? La vie est dure ? demanda-t-il.

-En quoi ça vous regarde ? demanda un autre enfant. Vous êtes de la police ?

-Non, j'suis pas de la police, et qu'est-ce que la police ferrait de vous de toute façon ? Elle vous arrêterait parce que vous avez faim ? »

Tous les enfants se mirent à rire à cette phrase, détendant ainsi l'atmosphère.

« -Nous sommes en 1941. Vous ne devriez plus être à Londres. Vous devriez déjà avoir été évacués à la campagne. Continua-t-il sérieusement.

-On m'a fait évacuer et on m'a envoyé dans une ferme. Déclara un petit garçon.

-Pourquoi tu es revenu ? demanda-t-il.

-A cause de l'homme qui était là.

-Moi c'était la même chose avec Ernie à son dernier foyer.

-Oh, la ferme. Répondit l'Ernie en question. On est mieux dans la rue de toute façon, la nourriture est meilleure.

-Ouais, Nancy trouve toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous.

-Donc c'est le rôle que vous jouez, Nancy ? demanda le Docteur à la jeune femme.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Aussitôt que les sirènes retentissent, vous trouvez un bon repas de famille encore chaud sur la table et pendant que l'attaque aérienne sévit et que tout le monde est aux abris, alors bingo ! Vous êtes prise d'une envie folle de nourrir les orphelins de Londres ! Du pudding pour tous ! Tant que les bombes ne vous atteignent pas…

-Vous trouvez que j'ai tort ? demanda-t-elle, amèrement.

-Non ! C'est fabuleux ! Seulement je ne sais pas si c'est du marxisme ou de la comédie musicale. »

Tout le monde le regarda, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire. Nancy décida de briser le silence.

« -Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivi ? Que voulez-vous ?

-Je voudrais savoir comment un téléphone qui n'est pas un téléphone a le pouvoir de recevoir un appel.

-J'ai voulu vous rendre service. J'ai dit de ne pas répondre, je n'ai rien à ajouter.

-Génial, merci… Répondit-il. Maintenant, il faut que je retrouve une belle brune en t-shirt et son amie. Mais ce sont des filles que je connais déjà, je ne suis pas venue pour draguer. Continua le Docteur »

Les enfants se mirent à rire face à ses singeries, alors que Nancy commençait par être agacée par son invité. Elle se leva pour faire le tour de la table.

« -Quelqu'un aurait vu ces filles ? Demanda-t-il alors que Nancy lui enlevait son assiette et ses couverts. J'ai dit une bêtise ? demanda-t-il.

-Vous avez pris deux tranches. Répondit-elle sèchement. On n'a pas vu de belle brune, ni son amie. Autre chose avant que vous ne partiez ?

-Oui en effet, merci de me le demander. Continua-t-il en sortant un petit calepin et en dessinant dessus. Je suis à la recherche d'un engin plutôt spécial tombé du ciel il y a environ un mois. Ce n'est pas une bombe, ce n'est pas un truc ordinaire et ça n'a pas du exploser. Il a probablement dû s'enterré lui-même dans le sol, non loin d'ici. Et ça devrait ressembler à quelque chose… de ce genre. Termina-t-il en montrant son dessin. »

Tout le monde regardait le croquis du Docteur mais personne ne réagit. Nancy regardait le dessin et semblait se sentir mal à l'aise. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la fenêtre, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« -Maman ? Est-ce que t'es là, maman ? demanda un enfant. »

Le Docteur se leva et tira le rideau pour révéler un petit garçon portant un masque à gaz derrière la vitre.

« -Maman ?

-Qui était le dernier arrivé ? demanda nerveusement Nancy.

-Lui. Répondit Ernie en montrant le Docteur.

-Il est entré par derrière. Qui est entré par devant ?

-Moi. Déclara timidement un garçon.

-Est-ce que tu as fermé la porte ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je… Je…

-Est-ce que tu as fermé la porte ? Pressa-t-elle.

-Maman ? Maman ! Continua le garçon dehors en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. »

Nancy courut dans le couloir et ferma la porte juste au moment où le garçon arriva devant. Elle ferma tous les verrous de la porte et recula de plusieurs pas. Elle semblait effrayée par cet enfant. Le Docteur arriva derrière elle.

« -Pourquoi vous faites ça ? demanda-t-il. Ce n'est jamais facile d'être le dernier à rester tout seul dans le froid.

-Parce que vous savez de quoi vous parler ?

-Oh, oui je le sais ! Répondit-il.

-Ce n'est pas exactement un enfant… essaya-t-elle d'expliquer.

-Maman ! Appela à nouveau le garçon. »

Nancy se dirigea dans la salle à manger et ordonna aux enfants de partir le plus vite possible. Les enfants déguerpirent le plus vite possible. Quand il ne restait plus personne, Nacy prit son manteau et se prépara à partir.

Le Docteur regardait les enfants partir en fronçant les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas bien leur réaction. L'enfant toujours dehors, appela encore sa mère. Il passa la main par la fente à lettre de la porte, il y avait une grosse cicatrice sur le dos de celle-ci.

« -Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le Docteur.

-Maman, laisse-moi entrer. Continua l'enfant. »

Soudain un vase se casa sur la porte, obligeant l'enfant à enlever sa main de la fente et le Docteur à se retourner vers Nancy, surpris par son attaque.

« -Je vous en prie, ne le laissez jamais vous toucher. Supplia-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait s'il me touchait ?

-Vous deviendriez comme lui.

-Comment est-il ? Redemanda-t-il.

-Je dois m'en allez. Répondit-elle en lui tournant le dos, voulant fuir.

-Nancy ! Rappela le Docteur. Comment est-il ?

-Il… Il est vide… répondit-elle tristement. »

Soudain, le téléphone à côté du Docteur se mit à sonner. Nancy et le Docteur regardèrent l'appareil, surpris.

« -C'est lui. Informa-t-elle. Il a le pouvoir de faire sonner le téléphone. Comme tout à l'heure avec la cabine de police, vous avez vu. »

Le Docteur, voulant à tout prix comprendre ce qu'il se passait, décrocha le téléphone. Il eut à peine le temps de coller l'appareil à son oreille pour entendre le garçon lui demander encore une fois s'il était sa maman avant que Nancy lui ne lui arrache le téléphone des mains pour le raccrocher.

Aussitôt, la radio s'alluma toute seule, et la voix de l'enfant retentit à nouveau par-dessus la musique de la chaine radio. Le Docteur rentra dans le salon pour changer le canal de la radio mais l'enfant était toujours audible. Ce fut ensuite un jouet qui s'alluma avec la voix chantante du garçon qui appelait toujours sa mère. Nancy était vraiment effrayée, alors elle prit la fuite, abandonnant le Docteur.

L'enfant repassa sa main par la fente de la porte en appelant encore sa mère. Le Docteur s'accroupit devant la porte et essaya de communiquer.

« -S'il te plait, maman, laisse-moi entrer !

-Ta maman n'est pas là. Répondit-il. »

A sa réponse, la radio et le jouet s'éteignirent, laissant la maison calme. L'enfant sortit la main de la fente à nouveau avant de reprendre la parole.

« -Tu es ma maman ?

-Y'a pas de maman ici. Répondit le Docteur. Y'a que des gamins de ton âge. Oui, et ils ont la trouille ! Plaisanta-t-il.

-J'ai peur. Répondit l'enfant.

-Pourquoi ? Ce sont les enfants qui te font peur ?

-Laisse-moi entrer, je t'en prie maman, j'ai peur des bombes. »

Le Docteur ne pouvait pas résister. L'enfant avait peur et il ne pouvait pas avoir de réponses à ses questions en parlant avec lui à travers une porte.

« -Ok. Je vais ouvrir la porte si tu veux. Céda-t-il. »

Il ouvrit tous les verrous que Nancy avait mis plus tôt et ouvrit prudemment la porte. Seulement, il n'y avait personne sur le pas de la porte. Pas d'enfant. Le Docteur fronça les sourcils et avança de quelque pas, regardant à droite puis à gauche, mais ne vit personne. La rue était déserte.

* * *

Jessica était assise à côté de Rose qui dormait encore. Jack était assis sur le fauteuil du pilot mais il regardait sans cesse la jeune femme. Jessica ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de lui. Il semblait gentil et inoffensif, mais il semblait aussi très sûr de lui et un peu arrogant.

« -Pourquoi me fixez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? Vous êtes une belle femme. Répondit-il, nonchalant. »

Jessica ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses joues rougir. En plus de ça, il était dragueur ! Comment allait-elle s'en sortir ? Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec le flirt, personne n'avait jamais été intéressé par elle. De plus, elle aurait préféré que cela vienne d'une autre personne. Jessica ne savait pas quoi répondre. A cet instant, elle espérait fortement deux choses. La première était que Rose se réveille assez vite, elle serait plus rassurée en sa présence et peut-être que le flirt arrêterais. La deuxième était qu'elle voulait rejoindre le Docteur, elle n'aimait pas le laisser seul, elle avait peur pour lui et il devait surement s'inquiéter pour elles.

« -Je… Je vous remercie pour le compliment. Répondit-elle, peu sûre d'elle.

-Mais c'est tout naturel. Répondit-il avec un sourire ravageur. »

A ce moment, Rose remua et ouvrit les yeux. Jessica se retint de soupirer de soulagement et l'aida à se redresser à la place.

« -Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle

-Oui, je crois. Répondit-elle en se levant.

-Ha, vous voilà réveillée ! S'exclama Jack.

-Vous avez de la lumière ? demanda Rose. »

Jack tendit un bras depuis son fauteuil et la lumière s'alluma soudainement. L'homme était avachi sur son fauteuil, tel un roi le ferai sur son trône et regardait les filles avec un sourire charmeur.

« -Salut. Déclara-t-il à Rose.

-Salut. Répondit-elle.

-Salut. Répéta-t-il avec un sourire complice.

-Non, là ça ira cette fois. Rit Rose.

-Ok. »

Jessica les regarda étrangement, ne comprenant pas la blague qu'ils semblaient partager. Rose s'approcha un peu de lui, elle semblait sous son charme, ce qui déstabilisa un peu Jessica.

« -Alors, qui êtes-vous ? demanda la blonde.

-Capitaine Jack Harkness, 133ème escadron de la Royal Air Force. Volontaire de l'armée américaine. Répondit-il officiellement en lui tendant un papier.

-Ca fait très formel. Commenta Jessica. Et tellement Américain.

-Oui, mais il ment. Déclara Rose en regardant le papier qu'il lui avait donné. Ce sont des papiers métapsychiques. Vous leur faites dire ce que vous voulez qu'ils me disent.

-Comment le savez-vous ? demanda-t-il, ne semblant pas trop surpris.

-Deux choses. La première : notre ami s'en sert très fréquemment.

-Ha ! S'exclama Jack.

-Et la deuxième : Vous venez de me remettre des papiers indiquant que vous êtes célibataire et vous mentez.

-Ça peut être dangereux ce genre de papier. Déclara-t-il en le reprenant.

-Oui, il faut faire attention au message que vous voulez faire passer. Répondit Rose d'un air intelligent, fière d'elle. »

Jessica regarda son amie, un peu impressionnée par son explication et étonnée par l'attitude de Jack. Seulement, quand ce dernier rouvrit son papier psychique, elle ne s'attendait à ce qu'il allait lire.

« -Oh, vous avez apparemment un petit ami appelé Mickey Smith, mais vous considérez quand même que vous êtes libre comme l'air.

-Rose ! S'exclama Jessica, surprise et amusée en même temps.

-Quoi ? demanda Rose, gênée.

-En réalité, le mot que vous utilisez est 'disponible'. Continua-t-il.

-C'est pas vrai ! Essaya de se défendre Rose.

-J'y crois pas ! S'exclama Jessica, en se penchant sur l'épaule de Jack pour regarder.

-Et encore un autre : 'vraiment'.

-J'hésite entre être désolée et amusée. Déclara Jessica.

-Et dite-donc, si vous arrêtiez un peu avec toutes ces bêtises. Demanda Rose, essayant de se sortir de sa position délicate.

-Pas avant d'en savoir plus sur vous. Répondit Jack en se tournant vers Jessica.

-Quoi ? Non, je ne dirais rien, vous ne saurez rien. Rejeta-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

-Oh, allez ! Une belle femme comme vous ! Dites-moi tout.

-Non !

-Elle est complètement célibataire. Répondit Rose à sa place, voulant sa revanche.

-Rose ! S'indigna Jessica.

-Ah, quel gâchis mais, je n'en suis que plus chanceux.

-Nan, désolé. Ça ne marche pas comme ça, pas avec moi en tout cas.

-Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Sourit-il. »

Jessica avait chaud, elle sentait ses joues chauffer. Jack était quelqu'un de gentil, drôle et affreusement séduisant et même si elle était touchée par ses mots, son charme ne servait qu'à la rendre mal à l'aise. Comme elle l'avait dit, ça ne marchait pas comme ça avec elle. Elle avait besoin de connaitre la personne, de partager des choses avec elle, elle avait besoin d'avoir confiance en elle et de se sentir bien au près d'elle.

_Tout comme avec le Docteur_. Pensa-t-elle immédiatement.

Sortant de sa rêverie, Jessica s'éloigna de Jack et retourna devant le petit lit en observant le plafond.

« -Joli vaisseaux. Commenta-t-elle, voulant changer de sujet.

-Vous voulez visiter ? Plaisanta-t-il.

-Hm… Vous êtes comme monsieur Spock ! Déclara tout à coup Rose.

-Oh, non, nous y revoilà… marmonna Jessica

-Qui ? demanda bêtement Jack, ce qui provoqua le rire de Jessica.

-Vous n'êtes pas du coin à mon avis. Commenta Rose en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil du pilote.

-Un téléphone cellulaire, une montre à cristaux liquides, des vêtements qui ne seront pas à la mode avant une vingtaine d'années, j'en déduis que vous n'êtes pas non plus des filles du coin. Enuméra-t-il en regarda sa montre à son poignet.

-Ça ne pouvait être plus juste, Sherlock. Répondit Jessica avec un sourire. »

Rose se pencha contre la vitre pour voir où ils se trouvaient, mais elle glapit immédiatement de douleur. Elle regarda ses mains pour constater qu'elles étaient brulées à cause de la corde. Jack, en parfait gentleman lui demanda de lui montrer ses mains. Il les examina avec un drôle d'outil qui ressemblait à un mini tournevis sonique. Seulement, Jack changea de soudainement de ton.

« -Arrêtez votre comédie cette fois. Déclara-t-il d'un ton plus dur et sérieux. Je sais exactement qui vous êtes. Je reconnais un agent du temps à des kilomètres à la ronde.

-Ah oui ? demanda bêtement Jessica en même temps que Rose répétait :

-Un agent du temps ?

-Je savais bien que l'un d'entre vous allait débarquer, mais je ne vous attendais pas en ballon de protection. Vous voyager souvent comme ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ça nous amuse de voler librement dans les airs. Répondit Rose en jouant le jeu.

-C'était notre baptême de l'air… On l'a un peu raté. Ajouta Jessica. »

Jack sourit et enleva son écharpe, il attacha les mains de Rose avec. Cette dernière ne se sentit pas rassurer.

« -Pourquoi vous faites ça ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Essayez de rester tranquille. Rassura-t-il. »

Il atteint une commande derrière Rose et tout à coup, des petites particules jaunes apparurent flottant dans les airs.

« -Nano gêne : robots subatomique. Expliqua Jack. Vos mains vont être irradiées. Les trois couches de votre peau ont été reconstituées. Termina-t-il en libérant les mains de Rose.

-C'est incroyable… murmura Jessica.

-Hum, eh bien, merci beaucoup ! Répondit Rose.

-J'ai vu que vous vous étiez fait mal aussi, laissez-moi voir. Demanda-t-il à Jessica. »

La jeune femme se sentit un peu pâlir. Effectivement, elle s'était bruler avec la corde tout comme Rose, sauf que la dernière fois qu'elle avait vérifié, ses mains étaient intacte. Cela lui faisait peur. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été blessée comme son amie ? Pour toutes ses chose étrange ne cessaient de lui arriver à elle ?

« -Hum, non, ça ira merci, je n'ai pratiquement rien. »

Jack la regarda étrangement mais n'ajouta rien d'autre, au grand soulagement de la brune. Il se leva et sortit de nulle part, une bouteille de champagne.

« -Est-ce qu'on peut parler affaires ? demanda-t-il.

-Pardon ? demanda Jessica.

\- Affaires ? répéta Rose.

-Si on allait boire un verre sur le balcon ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte du vaisseau.

-B… Balcon ? répéta bêtement Jessica. »

Jack lui sourit et sortit sur le toit du vaisseau. Rose haussa les épaules, elle prit les verres et suivit le jeune homme. Jessica regarda le vaisseau maintenant vide en fronçant les sourcils. Elle était inquiète. La guerre la rendait inquiète, le fait d'être avec un homme qui flirtait avec elle la rendait inquiète mais elle était surtout inquiète à propos d'elle et de sa guérison mystérieuse.

« -Docteur, retrouvez-moi vite, s'il vous plait. Murmura-t-elle avant de suivre les deux autres passagers. »

* * *

Hello, comment allez vous ? Je suis désolé pour mon retard, Je croule sous les devoir ! Voici donc mon nouveau chapitre, où nous voyons un peu comment Jack agit en face de Jessica. J'ai très peu de temps et très peu de chose à dire alors je vais m'arrêter là. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Bisous !


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapitre 37**_

_**Danse au clair de lune**_

* * *

Jessica avait été retissante à l'idée de monter sur le toit du vaisseau spatial de Jack alors qu'ils étaient à une hauteur indéterminée et que le raid aérien n'était toujours pas fini. Mais elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et était sorti malgré tout. Elle remarqua immédiatement que le vaisseau spatial était invisible, causant ainsi l'illusion d'optique qu'elle marchait sur du vide. Jack se moqua gentiment d'elle quand elle tendit les bras de part et d'autre de son corps comme un funambule qui veut garder l'équilibre. Il avait alors sortit une télécommande et le vaisseau apparut sous ses pieds.

« -Mon esprit à actuellement du mal à suivre mais je vais essayer de résumé la situation. Nous sommes pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondial, au beau milieu d'un raid aérien et vous avez un vaisseau invisible accroché à la tour de Big Ben. Déclara-t-elle.

-C'est parfait, très bien résumé. Félicita Jack.

-Il est accroché à Big Ben pour une raison particulière ? demanda Rose.

-Première règle du camouflage : Vous cachez à un endroit dont vous vous souviendrez. Répondit-il en ouvrant la bouteille de champagne. »

Jack servit un verre à chacun d'entre eux tout en regardant les filles profondément dans les yeux. Jessica ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle aimait plutôt bien Jack, il était gentil mais tout ce flirt, cette drague la rendait mal à l'aise. De plus, son inquiétude pour le Docteur ne cessait d'augmenter de minute en minute.

* * *

Nancy courait sur une voie ferrée déserte. Elle portait avec elle un sac plein de nourriture volée. Elle arriva dans un petite habitacle abandonner, c'était là qu'elle se réfugiait parfois. C'était aussi là qu'elle gardait des réserves de nourriture. Elle se baissa et rangea dans une boite tout ce qu'il y avait dans son sac, seulement quand elle releva la tête, elle sursauta en apercevant quelqu'un sur le pas de la porte. C'était le Docteur.

« -Comment m'avez-vous suivie jusqu'ici ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis très bon en filature, j'ai vraiment le nez pour ça. Répondit-il.

-Pourtant, les gens ont du mal à me suivre quand je n'en ai pas envie.

-Mon nez à des pouvoirs spéciaux ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il est… sourit-elle, ne finissant pas sa phrase.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas.

-Rien du tout. Se retint-elle de rire.

-Quoi ? Redemanda-t-il.

-Rien du tout ! Assura-t-elle, avant de reprendre la parole. Vos oreilles aussi ont des pouvoirs spéciaux ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces allusions ?

-Bonne nuit, monsieur. Répondit-elle, s'apprêtant à partir.

-Nancy. L'a rappela-t-il. Vous êtes poursuivi par quelque chose, vous et les enfants. On dirait un petit garçon mais ce n'en ai pas un, ça fait environ un mois que ça a commencé. La chose que je veux retrouver, cet engin qui est tombé du ciel, c'était à ce moment-là. Et vous savez très bien de quoi je parle.

-Il y avait une bombe. Répondit-elle. Une bombe qui n'était pas une bombe. Elle est tombée de l'autre côté de la gare de Limehouse Green.

-Emmenez-moi là-bas. Demanda-t-il.

-Non… Il y a des soldats et des fils barbelés autour. Vous ne passerez jamais.

-On peut essayer.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez savoir ce qu'il se passe là-bas ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, je veux vraiment le savoir. Répondit-il.

-Alors il y a un homme que vous devez voir d'abord.

-Et qui ça peux bien être ?

-Le docteur. »

Le Seigneur du Temps fronça les sourcils. C'était lui le Docteur ! Pouvait-il y en avoir un autre ? Il fit un petit sourire incertain avant de suivre Nancy.

* * *

Accroché à la tour de Big Ben, sur le vaisseau de Jack, les filles étaient semi-allongé sur le toit de l'engin extraterrestre et buvait un verre de champagne. Enfin, Jack et Rose buvait car Jessica, n'aimant pas l'alcool, n'avait pas touché à son verre. Ils discutaient un peu de tout et de rien. Mais Jessica ne participait pas vraiment à la conversation, elle évitait soigneusement les phrases bien tournée de Jack qui pourrait la menée à une conversation qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir et se répétait en boucle de sa tête qu'elle devait retrouver le Docteur. Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva, voulant mettre fin à cette situation étrange.

« -Il se fait tard, il va falloir que nous rentrions. Déclara-t-elle en regarda Rose qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

-On est en train de discuter affaires. Répondit Jack.

-On ne discute surement pas des affaires, à moins que mon statut social fasse partit des affaire ?

-Qui sait ?

-On boit du champagne ! Précisa-t-elle.

-Je ne parle jamais affaire quand je suis à jeun.

-Vous devez faire de sacré affaire, alors… »

Jessica leva un peu les yeux au ciel mais ne put cacher son sourire. Elle était néanmoins sérieuse quand elle disait qu'elles devraient rentrer. Elle lança donc un regard à son amie qui sirotait tranquillement son champagne pour qu'elle l'aide un peu. Rose sourit devant sa meilleure amie en difficulté mais elle accepta finalement de se lever.

« -Elle a raison, on devrait rentrer. Déclara-t-elle.

-Est-ce que vous voyager seules ? demanda subitement Jack en se leva à son tour. Vous êtes habilitées à négocier avec moi ?

-Mais que voulez-vous négocier ? demanda Rose en s'éloignant d'eux pour reprendre son verre de champagne, laissant Jessica gérer la conversation seule.

-Je crois pouvoir intéresser l'agence du Temps. Il y a une chose que je veux leur vendre. Vous avez le pouvoir d'effectuer un payement ?

-Eh bien… Il faut que j'en discute avec… Répondit Jessica, hésitante. …Mon compagnon. Termina-t-elle avec ce qui lui vint par la tête.

-Votre compagnon ? demanda Jack, semblant surpris et déçu à la fois.

-Ton compagnon ? Intervint Rose en manquant de s'étouffer avec son champagne.

-Il faut que j'aille le retrouver. Continua-t-elle, sachant que Rose ne l'aiderait pas.

-Le retrouver ? Redemanda Jack, de plus en plus surpris.

-Est-ce que vous avez l'heure ? demanda-t-elle, ne faisant pas attention à ces répétitions. »

Jack soupira et fouilla dans sa poche. Jessica en profita pour fusiller Rose du regard. La blonde aurait pu l'aider à jouer le jeu dans lequel elles s'étaient mises. Jack sortit son 'mini tournevis sonique' comme Jessica l'appelait et visa Big Ben. Aussitôt, la grande horloge s'alluma et se mit à carillonner. Jessica sursauta un peu au début mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« -C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir l'heure ! S'exclama Rose. »

Jessica la regarda étrangement. Elle la soupçonnait d'avoir un petit peu trop bu. Jessica se reconcentra sur Jack car il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Il la prit doucement par les hanches, ce qui la fit se raidir instantanément. Son sourire tomba un peu, elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer cela.

« -Alors quand vous dites votre 'compagnon'… Parla doucement Jack. Jusqu'à quel point je dois être déçu, dites-moi ?

-Hum, Jack… Bégaya un peu Jessica. Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous, mais je si je dois être honnête, votre flirt n'a aucun effet sur moi et même si c'était le cas, croyez-vous vraiment que ce soit le moment pour ça ? Réussit-elle à demander alors qu'il lui faisait un baisemain.

-Peut-être pas. Répondit-il en s'éloignant un peu »

Jessica poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. Mais ce fut un répit de courte durée car il se retourna vers elle.

« -Vous aimez Glenn Miller ? demanda-t-il subitement.

-Hum… Oui, bien sûr… répondit-elle, surprise par le brusque changement de conversation. J'ai pour habitude d'en jouer quelque morceau au piano. »

Aussitôt, l'air de _Moonlight Serenade_ résonna autour d'eux. Jack s'avança doucement d'elle et la prit contre lui, commençant une petite valse.

« -Hm... Une pianiste ?

-Hum… Oui…. Répondit-elle, mal à l'aise, commençant à danser un peu dans les bras de Jack.

-Avez-vous d'autre talents cacher ? demanda-t-il.

-Je suis violoniste. Mais hélas, pas danseuse…

-Laissez-vous guider. Répondit-il doucement dans son oreille. »

Jessica se laissa faire et se détendit peu à peu dans les bras de Jack. Le fait qu'elle réussisse à lui faire confiance et qu'elle le laisse près d'elle sans paniquer la confondait un peu. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose en cet homme lui donnait confiance, la rassurait. Un peu comme quand elle avait rencontré le Docteur.

Tous les deux dansant sur l'air de _Moonlight Serenade_, Jessica lança un regard de détresse et d'incompréhension à Rose qui les regardait avec un sourire narquois.

« -On est en 1941. Commença Jack. Le bombardement de Londres est à son apogée. La campagne offensive des allemands fait rage et quelque chose d'autre est tombé sur Londres. Un vaisseau de guerre Chula totalement équipé. C'est le dernier qui existe. Armé jusqu'aux dents. Et je sais où il est, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai garé. »

Jessica écoutait attentivement, se laissant bercer par le rythme et le son de la voix de Jack. Ce dernier se décolla un peu d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« -Si l'agence du temps peut en offrir un bon prix, je vous l'obtiendrais. Continua-t-il. Mais dans moins de deux heures, une bombe allemande va tomber dessus et le détruire pour toujours. Il y a une limite de temps. C'est ça le deal. Alors on peut discuter argent maintenant ? »

Jessica réfléchissait. Jack les avait reconnues comme des agents du temps, s'il pouvait les reconnaitre cela voulait dire qu'ils les avaient côtoyés. Peut-être qu'il en était un lui aussi. Mais maintenant, il se retrouvait seul dans son petit vaisseau à essayer de faire des marchés.

« -Vous savez ce que je pense ? demanda-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Vous étiez aussi un agent du temps. Mais apparemment, aujourd'hui, vous faites cavalier seul.

-Oh, ça c'est dur à entendre ! S'exclama-t-il en plaisantant. Moi qui me considérais comme un grand criminel.

-Oh, je suis sure que vous en êtes un… sourit-elle. Mais je ne peux pas parler affaire sans mon compagnon.

-C'est lui qui dirige les affaires ? demanda Jack.

-Eh bien, en partie oui. On ne prend pas de décision sans son avis personnel.

-On pourrait peut-être aller le chercher ? Demanda Jack.

-Ça serait une bonne idée. Déclara-t-elle. »

Jessica, enfin soulager de pouvoir retrouver le Docteur, se détacha de Jack et alla aider Rose et se lever, en veillant à lui enlever sa coupe de champagne des mains. Elles s'approchèrent de Jack qui tripotait sa montre.

« -Et comment comptez-vous faire cela ? demanda Rose qui avait, bien entendue, écouter toute leur conversation.

-Facile ! répondit-il. Avec la technique d'observation des aliens ! »

Les deux filles se regardèrent, repensant à la conversation qu'elles avaient eue plus tôt avec le Docteur. Rose sourit et chuchota à l'oreille de Jessica.

« -On a enfin trouvé un professionnel ! »

* * *

Hello, comment allez vous ? Je suis désolé pour mon retard, je sais je me répète mais croyez-moi, je le suis vraiment ! Mais maintenant que je suis en vacances, je vais pouvoir poster plus souvent, de plus, j'ai pris un peu d'avance sur l'écriture des épisode. Alors voici le chapitre 37. Pour tout vous dire, je me suis beaucoup amusé à l'écrire ^^ J'espère que vous vous amuserez à le lire. N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Bisous à tous !


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapitre 38**_

_**Rencontre avec Mr. Spock**_

* * *

Alors que les bombes grondaient au loin, le Docteur et Nancy se trouvait devant le lieu où l'étrange objet avait atterrit. La zone avait été grillagée et était surveillée par plusieurs soldats armés. Le Seigneur du Temps sortit des jumelles de sa poche de manteau et scruta la zone à partir de sa cachette.

« -La bombe est sous la bâche. Indiqua Nancy. Ils ont mis des grillages tout autour pendant la nuit. »

Le Docteur se concentra sur l'endroit que la jeune femme lui avait décrit, essayant de deviner ce que cela pouvait être.

« -Vous voyez cet immeuble ? Redemanda-t-elle. C'est l'hôpital.

-Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est là où se trouve le docteur. »

Le Seigneur du Temps regarda alors l'hôpital avec ces jumelles. Il pouvait voir qu'il semblait abandonner et qu'il y avait plusieurs pancarte qui demander de ne pas venir ici.

« -Vous devriez lui parler. Continua Nancy.

-Pour l'instant, je préférerais aller jeter un coup d'œil là.

-Vous devriez d'abord aller parler au docteur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'après vous n'aurez plus envie d'y aller. »

Nancy commença à faire demi-tour et s'apprêta à s'en aller. Le Docteur en entendant ses pas, l'interpela sans lever les yeux de ses jumelles.

« -Pourquoi vous partez ? demanda-t-il.

-Il y a beaucoup de nourriture dans cette maison. Répondit-elle. J'ai tellement de bouche à nourrir. Ça devrait être sans danger maintenant.

-J'ai une question à vous poser. Déclara-t-il, toujours sans changer de position. Qui avez-vous perdu ?

-Quoi ? demanda faiblement Nancy. »

Le Docteur baissa ses jumelles et se retourna vers la jeune femme.

« -La façon dont vous aidez ces enfants vient du fait que vous avez perdu quelqu'un. Vous agissez comme ça pour essayer de vous racheter.

-Mon petit frère. Jamie. Répondit-elle après une respiration fragile. Une nuit, je suis sortie chercher de la nourriture. La même nuit où cette chose est tombée. Je lui ai dit de ne pas me suivre. Il savait bien que c'était dangereux mais il a… Il a toujours détesté rester tout seul. Termina-t-il, la voix tremblante.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le Docteur.

-Au milieu d'un raid aérien, que voulez-vous qu'il se passe ? »

Le Docteur hocha la tête, montrant qu'il comprenait et qu'il compatissait. Puis il leva la tête vers le ciel et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« -Surprenant ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-1941. Actuellement, pas très loin d'ici, la machine de guerre allemande est en train de progresser à travers l'Europe. Tous les pays tombent comme s'ils étaient des dominos. Rien, n'arrête les Allemands, rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'une ridicule petite île décide de dire: non ! Non, pas ici. Raconta-t-il. Une souris face à un lion. »

Cette histoire lui fit sourire. Il aimait l'histoire, en particulier celle des humains. Il se retourna pour regarder Nancy dans les yeux.

« -Vous êtes vraiment étonnants. Déclara-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment vous lutter contre Hitler, mais vous m'avez aidé à vaincre ma peur. Sourit-il. Alors, allez-y. Accomplissez votre devoir. Sauvez le monde. »

Sur ces derniers mots, chacun partis de son côté.

* * *

Le Docteur décida de suivre les conseils de Nancy et alla à l'hôpital. Après avoir forcé la serrure qui barricadait la grille de l'entrée, il erra dans les couloirs de la structure. Dès la première chambre, il remarqua des dizaines de patients allongés sur leur lit avec un masque à gaz sur le visage. En allant dans une autre chambre, il remarqua la même chose. Après avoir fait tous les étages, il constata que toutes les chambre était remplis des même types de personnes.

Soudain, alors qu'il marchait dans la énième chambre, il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Il sursauta car il n'avait remarqué aucune présence ici, l'hôpital semblait vide. Seulement, un vieil homme en blouse blanche marcha dans la pièce, aidé de sa canne.

« -Vous en trouverez partout ici. Déclara-t-il. Dans chaque lit, dans chaque pièce. Il y en a des centaines.

-Oui, j'ai vu. Répondit le Seigneur du Temps. Pourquoi portent-ils tous des masques ?

-Ils n'en portent pas. Répondit rapidement l'homme. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis euh… hésita-il, ne voulant pas dévoiler son nom et s'assurer d'une chose avant. Vous êtes le docteur ?

-Docteur Constantine. Se présenta le médecin. Et vous êtes ?

-C'est Nancy qui m'envoi. Déclara-t-il, faisant le choix de ne pas révéler son nom.

-Nancy ! Ça vaut dire que vous avez des questions à propos de la bombe.

-Oui.

-Que savez-vous à son sujet. Demanda le médecin en s'asseyant près d'une table.

-Rien, c'est pourquoi j'ai des questions. Répondit-il rapidement. Et vous que savez-vous ?

-Seulement ce qu'elle a fait.

-Ces personnes ont été atteintes par l'explosion ? Demanda le Docteur.

-Non, aucune d'entre elles. Répondit le Docteur Constantine avant de tousser très fortement.

-Vous êtes très malade. Constata le Seigneur du Temps.

-Oui, je suis mourant, je ne crois pas que je pourrais finir ce que j'ai entrepris. Etes-vous médecin ?

-Oui, par moment.

-Vous en avez déjà examiné quelques-uns ?

-Non.

-Il ne faut surtout pas les toucher. Meta-t-il en garde.

-Lesquels ? demanda bêtement le Docteur.

-Aucun d'entre eux. »

Le Docteur s'approcha donc d'un premier corps et l'examina avec son tournevis sonique. Il en déduit vite que la personne avait subis un traumatisme crâniens du côté gauche, un effondrement partiel de la cavité thoracique du côté droit, une cicatrice de le dos de la main et que le masque à gaz avait l'air d'avoir fusionné avec la chaire sans pour autant laisser de parque de brulure. Le Docteur Constantine l'incita à examiner un autre corps. Très vite, le Seigneur du Temps se rendit compte que les blessures étaient les même en tous points. Fronçant les sourcils, il en examina encore un autre pour se rendre compte que celui-ci encore avec les mêmes blessures. Il se retourna alors vers le médecin.

« -C'est impossible ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Non. Répondit-t-il simplement.

-Ils ont tous les mêmes blessures !

-Oui.

-Exactement les mêmes !

-Oui.

-Toutes identiques ! Même la cicatrice qu'ils ont sur le dos de la main ! Comment cela a-t-il commencé ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? Exigea-t-il.

-Quand cette bombe est tombée, il n'y a eu qu'une victime. Commença à raconter le Docteur Constantine.

-Morte ?

-C'est ce qu'on a cru. Ses blessures étaient vraiment horribles. Et le lendemain matin, chaque médecin et infirmière qui l'avait traité, qui avaient touché ce blessé, ont tous eu aussi les mêmes blessures. Puis, le matin suivant, tous les patients qui étaient dans la même salle ont eu aussi les mêmes blessures. En une semaine, tout l'hôpital était touché. Expliqua-t-il. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient tous la peste. Pouvez-vous m'expliquez cela ? demanda-t-il au Docteur qui fronçait les sourcils. A votre avis qu'elle a pu être la vraie cause de la mort ?

-La fracture du crâne. Répondit-il aussitôt.

-Non.

-L'asphyxie ?

-Non.

-L'affaissement de la cavité thoracique ?

-Non.

-D'accord. Abandonna-t-il. Quelle était la cause de la mort ?

-Il n'y en a aucune. Ils ne sont pas morts. »

Aussitôt, le docteur Constantine se servit de sa canne pour envoyer valser la poubelle à côté de lui. Le bruit fit se redresser tous les patients dans leurs lits. Le Docteur sursauta brusquement et regarda autour de lui ces personnes qui étaient censée être morte. Le Docteur Constantine lui assura qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, qu'ils restaient simplement assis ici.

Après avoir expliqué que malgré aucun signe vital détectable, les personnes dans l'hôpital ne sont pas mortes. Le Docteur s'indigna de leur état, que personne ne fasse quelque chose pour les aider. Le docteur Constantine se défendit en assurant qu'il leur donner le plus grand confort possible mais qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Il était le seul à être resté dans cet hôpital. Car il restait malgré tout un médecin.

« -Il y a des cas isolés. Essaya de mettre en garde le docteur Constantine avant qu'une forte toux ne l'interrompt. Il y a des cas isolé dans tout Londres. »

Le Docteur, s'inquiétant pour la santé du vieil homme, fit quelque pas vers lui. Mais ce dernier lui ordonna de rester en arrière. Il ne devait surtout pas approcher.

« -Ecoutez-moi. Déclara-t-il avec une respiration difficile. Dernier étage en haut, chambre 802. C'est là où ils ont mis la première victime. Celle du crash. Il faut vous dépêcher d'aller chercher Nancy.

-Nancy ? répéta le Docteur.

-C'était son frère. Elle en sait plus qu'elle ne le dit. Elle ne voudra jamais m'en parler mais… »

Le docteur Constantine posa une main sur sa gorge, ayant soudainement beaucoup de mal à respirer, les mots ne voulant plus sortir de sa gorge. Il souffrait, on pouvait le voir. Et après une lutte, les seuls mots qui sortir de sa bouche furent « Maman. »

Le Docteur comprit avec un certain effroi que ce médecin avait dû toucher la victime et qu'il était lui aussi contaminée. Il regarda alors avec tristesse, effroi et colère, le visage du médecin se transformer en masque à gaz avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

Soudain, au loin, le bruit d'une porte se fit entendre. Le Docteur, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir, leva les yeux.

« -Hé ho ! Cria la voix d'un homme. »

Le Docteur se tourna brusquement vers la source de son en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Hé ho ! Répéta cette fois, la voix de Rose. »

Le Docteur, reconnaissant la voix de son amie, se mit à courir dans les couloirs pour venir à leur rencontre.

« -Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda cette fois la voix de Jessica. »

En entendant la voix de la jeune femme, le Docteur sentit une drôle de sensation dans son ventre puis vint le soulagement. Elle et Rose avait disparue. Il ne soupçonnait pas que Rose soit capable de se débrouiller seule si jamais elle se perdait, mais Jessica, avec son agoraphobie avait du mal à aller vers le autres. Il avait été inquiet pour elle. Il se mit à sprinter vers le son de sa voix.

Après avoir traversé plusieurs portes, il les vit enfin, les deux jeunes femmes, parfaitement bien, et accompagnées d'un homme. Celui-ci se dirigea directement vers le Docteur en lui tendant la main.

« -Bonsoir, j'espère que je ne dérange pas. Déclara-t-il en lui serrant la main. Jack Harkness. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et en bien.

-Il sait, on a été obligée de lui dire qu'on voyager ensemble dans le temps. Intervint Rose. »

Le Docteur ne répondit rien, il semblait confus. Il hocha néanmoins la tête.

« -Et c'est un grand plaisir de vous connaitre Monsieur Spock. Termina Jack avant de s'en aller. »

Les deux femmes restèrent avec le Docteur qui avait un visage inestimable à ce moment. Jessica dut se retenir de ne pas rire. Il semblait tellement confus.

« -Monsieur Spock ? Leur demanda-t-il.

-Je n'y suis absolument pour rien ! Se défendit Jessica. C'est Rose.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je lui dise ? Intervint-elle. Vous n'avez pas de vrai nom. Vous n'en avez pas assez d'être appelé Docteur ? Docteur qui ?

-Il y a neuf siècles que c'est comme ça. Répondit-il. Mais où étiez-vous ? On est au milieu d'un bombardement, ce n'est guère le moment de flâner.

-Qui vous dit qu'on flânait ? Répondit Rose, en marchant vers la porte par laquelle Jack venait de disparaitre. On est venu en ballon de protection. C'est la seul façon de voir un raid aérien.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, confus.

\- Un vaisseau de guerre appelé Chula, ça vous dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle sévèrement avant de partir. »

Le Docteur s'arrêta avec Jessica a ses côté. Elle le regarda froncer les sourcils, totalement confus et dépassé par les évènements.

« -Chula ? »

Jessica rit, alors le Docteur se retourna vers elle. Son visage confus changea en un sourire. Soudain sans prévenir, elle l'enlaça fortement. Le Docteur surpris, faillit perdre l'équilibre mais il s'en remit assez vite et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« -Hum, cette étreinte si soudaine est dû à quoi ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

-Longue nuit, beaucoup de stress, et vous me manquiez. Répondit-elle en souriant. »

Puis Jessica se détacha de lui, toujours en lui souriant. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, elle l'interrompit.

« -Ne demandez pas. Ce serait trop long à expliquer.

-D'accord. Accepta-t-il. Mais je veux quand même savoir une chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde, que Jessica ressentit des papillons dans le ventre.

-Je… J'ai un peu froid mais je vais bien. Rassura-t-elle.

-Bien. Alors, allons retrouvez Rose et ce Jack. Qui est-il d'abord ?! »

Jessica rit, pris le bras du Docteur et tous les deux allèrent rejoindre leur amis.

* * *

Hello, comment allez vous ? Alors voici le premier chapitre que je poste en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de mon blog. Ici, il y a beaucoup de dialogue entre le Docteur et le docteur ! Très peu de Jessica et j'en suis désolé mais ce passage était important dans l'histoire, je ne pouvais le supprimer. Néanmoins, le Docteur et Jessica se réunissent à la fin. J'ai vraiment hâte de vous poster la suite. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Je m'empresse de poster le suivant ! A tout de suite !


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapitre 39**_

_**Retourne dans ta chambre**_

* * *

Le Docteur et Jessica étaient retournés auprès de Rose et de Jack. La jeune femme regarda la pièce et sentit mal à l'aise à cause de tous ces corps allongés sur leur lit, sans vie. Elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise dans ces circonstances et ne le sera sans doute jamais. Comment s'habituer à la mort ? Le Docteur leur avait rapidement expliqué qu'une bombe était tombée et avait fait une victime. Depuis ce jour, toutes les personne de l'hôpital avait contracté les mêmes blessures et avait ce même masque à gaz.

Il avait très vite fait le lien avec le vaisseau Chula dont lui avait parlé Rose. Le Docteur était donc devenu très soupçonneux à propos de Jack Harkness. Ce dernier, ne voulant pas croire la catastrophe qui était arrivé à ces pauvres gens, vérifiait les défunt un par un à l'aide de sa montre.

« -C'est pas possible mais… Comment est-ce arrivé ?! S'exclama-t-il.

-Quel genre de vaisseau à atterrit ici ? demanda fermement le Docteur.

-Quoi ?

-Il a dit que c'était un vaisseau de guerre. Intervint Rose, semblant soupçonneuse elle aussi. Il l'a volé. Et puis la garé quelque part là dehors, et apparemment une bombe va lui tomber dessus sauf si on lui fait une offre.

-Quel genre vaisseau de guerre ? Redemanda le Docteur.

-Quelle importance ?! Ça n'a aucun rapport !

-Jack, ça c'est déclarer là où la bombe s'est écrasé, ça a un rapport ! Plaida Jessica avec plus de calme que ces amis. Alors s'il vous plait répondez à la question. Quel vaisseau était-ce ?

-Un vaisseau ambulance. Répondit-il. »

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils. Jessica avait parlé si doucement à Jack, comme si elle essayer de le rassurer. Elle s'était approcher de lui de quelque pas et le regardait dans les yeux. Et étrangement, aussitôt que sa question fut posée, Jack y répondit sans protester. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans leur comportement. Jessica ne semblait pas comprendre que ce Jack était peut-être le responsable de tout ce massacre. Un sentiment étrange s'installa dans le Seigneur du Temps. Comme il était perdu dans ses pensées, Jack continua son explication, il s'approcha d'eux et leur montra un hologramme sur sa montre.

« -Regardez, c'est ce qui vous a poursuivi dans le tourbillon du temps. Expliqua-t-il. C'est une vieille ferraille. Je voulais vous faire croire que ça avait de la valeur. C'est totalement vide, je vous assure ! Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une coque ! C'est moi qui vous l'ai envoyé ! Essaya-t-il de se défendre, quitte à dévoiler ses vraies intentions. »

Jessica le regarda, son visage se décomposant petit à petit au fur et à mesure que Jack leur expliquait. Elle se rendit bien compte que l'homme en qui elle avait fait confiance avait voulu les arnaquer.

« -J'ai vu votre véhicule d'ailleurs j'ai trouvé le look rétro pas si mal, très bel engin et je vous ai jeté l'hameçon.

-L'hameçon ? demanda faiblement Jessica.

-Je voulais vous le vendre et le détruire avant que vous réalisiez que c'était de la ferraille.

-Vous avez dit que c'était un vaisseau de guerre ! Accusa Rose.

-Il y a des ambulances pendant la guerre ! Répliqua-t-il.

-C'est une arnaque ? demanda faiblement Jessica en le regardant. »

Jack allait répondre, mais quand il se retourna vers elle, son regard l'empêcha de dire quoique ce soit. Elle semblait si triste, si déçut. Jack sentit son cœur se serrer un peu. Cette fille avait été si gentil, si timide et tellement différente des filles qu'il connaissait. Il avait pour habitude que les femmes lui tombent dans les bras, mais pas elle. Et c'est ce qui la rendait spécial, elle était différente et Jack admirait cela. Alors quand il vit le regard de trahison qu'elle lui lançait, il se sentit mal.

« -Oui. Répondit-il plus calmement en la regardant. J'étais en train de vous escroquer, parce que je suis seulement un escroc… »

Jessica hocha la tête, comprenant et acceptant la dure réalité. Le Docteur a côté d'elle la regarda en fronçant un peu les sourcils. Pourquoi était-elle si déçut ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si triste ? Ce sentiment étrange revint à la charge encore une fois dans son estomac.

« -Je pensais que vous étiez des agents du temps mais vous ne l'êtes pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jack.

-On fait comme vous : cavalier seul ! Répliqua durement Rose.

-J'aurai du m'en douter ! Se moqua Jack. A la façon dont vous preniez couleur locales, la fille au drapeau c'était déjà pas mal, mais un capitaine de sous-marin allemand ! »

Jack posa son regard sur Jessica, s'apprêtant à faire une remarque du même genre que pour ces compagnons mais, lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau son regard, il s'en trouva incapable. Il se racla maladroitement la gorge.

« -Enfin, bref. Continua-t-il. Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé ici, ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec ce vaisseau.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici, Docteur ? demanda doucement Rose.

-L'ADN humain a été reprogrammé. Répondit-il. Par un idiot.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Jessica, se détournant de Jack pour prêter pleinement attention au Docteur.

-Je n'en sais rien. Une sorte de virus a convertis ces êtres humains en ces choses-là. Mais pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? »

Le silence s'installa rapidement. Aucune réponse ne pouvait être donnée pour l'instant. Les quatre compagnons s'éparpillèrent alors un peu dans la salle. Jessica passa devant Jack, celui-ci lui attrapa le bras pour la stopper. Ce mouvement ne passa pas inaperçu au Docteur, en fait, il était prêt à bondir pour aider Jessica. La jeune femme n'aimait les contacts avec les étrangers. Seulement il remarqua bien vite que Jessica ne réagissait pas, au contraire, elle prit sa main pour l'enlever de son bras et se tourna vers lui. Le Seigneur du Temps fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas, Jessica ne semblait pas réagir comme d'habitude près de cet homme et ça le dérangeait un peu. Il ressentit encore ce drôle de sentiment fourmillé dans son corps. Il décida de ne pas trop y prêter attention et se remit à réfléchir, en surveillant toujours Jack.

Jessica se retourna vers le capitaine et le regardait avec lassitude. Que lui voulait-il ? N'avait-il pas fait assez de mal comme ça ? Jack la regarda, il semblait hésiter à parler.

« -Je suis désolé. Déclara-t-il finalement.

-Moi aussi je le suis. Déclara-t-elle, faiblement. Je m'attendais à mieux de vous Jack.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? Redemanda-t-elle.

-Pourquoi cela semble vous affecter autant ? Vous semblez triste. Demanda-t-il, confus.

-Parce que comment peut-il en être autrement ? demanda-t-elle. Vous m'avez sauvé d'un raid aérien, vous avez été bon et gentil avec moi. Je vous faisais confiance, voilà tout. J'ai eu tort, tout simplement.

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non, vous n'aviez pas tort. Je suis digne de votre confiance, je peux vous le prouver. Je vous ai escroqué car c'est ma façon de vivre. Mais vous, Jessica, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Je peux vous le prouvez et je le ferai.

-C'est trop tard pour ça, Jack. »

Jessica baissa la tête et alla examiner un corps non loin. Jack soupira. Il voulait réellement ce faire pardonner de cette femme. Elle était spéciale et jack n'avait pas envie de finir leur courte relation ainsi. Il aimerait connaitre d'avantage cette personne et lui prouvez qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance était devenu à présent, une nécessité.

Alors que Jessica regardait tristement l'enfant allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, le visage recouvert d'un masque à gaz, le corps qui semblait inerte il y a quelque instant se redressa brusquement. Jessica recula de plusieurs pas, haletant fortement de peur et de surprise. Elle remarqua bien vite que toutes les victimes s'étaient redressées sur leur lit et s'apprêtaient à les quitter.

Jessica marcha en arrière, voulant s'éloigné le plus rapidement de ces personne qui étaient censées être mortes. Seulement en reculant, elle se heurta au Docteur. Elle sursauta et haleta de peur mais fut rapidement rassuré de voir que le Seigneur du Temps était près d'elle. Ce dernier lui prit fermement la main, voulant la rassurer par sa présence.

« -Do-Docteur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'en sais rien. »

Tous les patients se levèrent et se dirigèrent lentement vers eux. Il marchait lentement, comme le ferais des zombies dans de vieux films d'horreur. Chacun d'entre répétait sans cesse la même chose : « Maman »

A force de reculer encore et encore, les quatre compagnons se retrouvèrent dos au mur, sans un seul moyen de sortir. Le Docteur tenait toujours fermement la main de Jessica alors que la respiration de celle-ci se faisait plus difficile.

« -Ne les laissez pas vous toucher ! Ordonna le Docteur.

-Que ce passe-t-il s'il nous touche ?

-Nous deviendrons comme eux.

-Maman ! Maman ! Maman ! »

* * *

Les victimes se rapprochaient encore et encore. Rose et Jack les regardait s'approcher d'eux avec crainte, ils cherchaient et réfléchissaient tous deux à un moyen de s'en sortir sans pour autant en trouver. Jessica, elle, sentait son corps trembler violemment. Non seulement cette situations était effrayante au point de glacer son sang mais son agoraphobie en rajoutait encore une couche. Toutes ces personnes inconnues qui se dirigeaient vers elle, il devait être une dizaine, une centaine, un millier, elle ne savait plus. Son esprit était embrouillé, elle n'arrivait plus penser. Mais le pire était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à calmer sa respiration. Tous les exercices que lui avait fait faire le Docteur pour qu'elle apprenne à se calmer seule, elle n'arrivait pas les appliquer. Sa respiration était trop saccadé, trop courte et trop rapide. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement.

Le Docteur regardait les personnes zombifiés s'approcher d'eux lentement mais surement. Il cherchait une solution qui pourrait les sauver mais n'en trouvait pas, alors dans un dernier recours, il tenta la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

« -Va dans ta chambre. Déclara-t-il. »

Etrangement, et malgré l'absurdité que cela pouvait avoir, cette simple phrase fit s'arrêter tout le monde. Le calme était revenu et toutes les victimes regardaient le Docteur sans bouger.

« -Allez dans vos chambre ! Cria-t-il plus fort, voyant que cela pouvait peut-être marcher. »

Tous les patients penchèrent la tête sur le côté comme le ferais une enfant honteux. Le Docteur, maintenant un peu plus rassuré les regarda comme le ferait un parent en colère.

« -Je suis sérieux. Je suis extrêmement fâché contre vous ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment en colère ! Retournez dans vos chambres ! »

Le Docteur regardait avec un petit sourire satisfait chacun des patients regagné leur lit. Rose et Jack avancèrent lentement, regardant avec un certain étonnement mais aussi confusion les patients se rendormir.

« -Ha, je suis vraiment heureux que ça ait marché. Soupira le Docteur. Si ça avait été mon dernier mot, quelle horreur ! »

Soudain, un bruit ce fit entendre derrière eux. Rose se retourna pour voir avec effroi que sa meilleure amie s'était effondrée par terre et tenait douloureusement sa poitrine. La jeune femme s'accroupit à côté de son amie, essayant de la soutenir.

« -Docteur ! Elle n'arrive plus respirer ! S'exclama la jeune femme. »

Aussitôt, le Docteur se trouvait accroupie devant Jessica. Il la regardait avec inquiétude. La jeune femme avait eu tellement peur qu'elle avait fait une crise de panique, seulement, maintenant, elle n'arriver plus se calmer. Sa respiration était plus que laborieuse, l'air se coinçait dans sa gorge, n'arrivant plus à en faire entrer ou sortir de ses poumons. Le Seigneur du Temps lui prit les mains et les éloigna de sa poitrine, puis il prit son visage en coupe, la forçant gentiment à le regarder.

« -Jessica, c'est fini, tout va bien, je suis là. Essaya-t-il de la rassurer. Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. »

La jeune femme comprenait mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à reprendre une respiration normale. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal et des larmes de détresse et de peur remplir ses yeux. Le Docteur posa alors ses mains sur ses épaules.

« -Il faut se calmer maintenant. Respirez lentement, essayez de respirer par le nez, ça ira mieux. Vous vous souvenez, les exercices que je vous ai appris ? »

Jessica hocha la tête, essayant de respirer par le nez pour reprendre une respiration plus lente.

« -C'est bien, continuez. C'est la même chose que dans le TARDIS. On inspire par le nez et on souffle par la bouche. Le plus lentement possible. »

Le Docteur imita la respiration pour encourager la jeune femme. Après une minute, la respiration de la brune se stabilisa enfin. Le Docteur, soulagé de la revoir respirer à nouveau normalement, lui caressa un peu les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

« -Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il.

-… Je… Je crois… bégaya-t-elle. »

Le Docteur discuta encore un peu avec elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et pour l'apaiser encore un peu, la rassurer. Derrière eux, Jack les regardait avec un regard inquiet. Il se pencha vers Rose pour lui demander ce qui le tracassait depuis un moment.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

-Elle a eu une crise de panique. Expliqua la blonde. Jessica est agoraphobe, elle a peur de la foule mais elle a aussi un sentiment d'insécurité quand elle se trouve devant des personnes qu'elle ne connait pas. Je pense que l'addition de ces deux choses, plus la peur qu'à provoquer cette expérience à déclencher une très grosse crise. »

Jack hocha la tête, encaissant les informations. Il semblait mieux comprendre son malaise lorsqu'il était proche d'elle ou bien quand il flirtait avec elle, ou encore quand elle s'était empressée de quitter ses bras lorsqu'il l'avait rattrapée de sa chute. Il se sentit désolé pour elle.

« -Est-ce que ça lui arrive souvent ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ca dépend. Répondit Rose. En général, elle sait bien cacher sa peur, mais je pense aussi qu'elle se sent beaucoup plus rassurée quand le Docteur est là. Il est souvent le seul à réussir à la calmer. »

N'ajoutant rien de plus, le capitaine se mit à réfléchir. Le Docteur et Jessica semblait proche sans vraiment l'être. Ils semblaient constamment inquiet l'un pour l'autre mais personnes n'osait trop le montrer. Ils pourraient tout simplement être amis, mais Jack connaissait bien ce genre de comportement, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il y avait quelque chose que de l'amitié entre ces deux êtres. Il essayerait d'en avoir le cœur net plus tard.

* * *

La tension dans la pièce s'étant enfin calmé, Rose osa s'approcher des victimes pour mieux les observer. Jack était assis à la table et avait les pied et jambes croisé sur le meuble, comme s'il était le maitre des lieux. Le Docteur s'était approché de lui, tenant la main de Jessica. La jeune femme avait toujours besoin d'une certaine forme de réconfort après une crise et le Docteur avait vite appris qu'il pouvait lui apporter ce réconfort alors, généralement, quand elle fut calmée, il l'a gardait près de lui et lui tenait la main comme pour lui dire « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là. »

« -Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils portent tous des masque à gaz ? demanda Rose, en observant les victimes.

-C'est ce qu'on croit, mais ces masques sont fait de chair et d'os. Répondit Jack.

-Comment devait fonctionner votre arnaque ? demanda le Docteur.

-Ce n'est pas très compliqué. Répondit-il. Trouver du matériel spatial au rencard, se faire suivre par un agent du Temps, le convaincre que c'est une affaire à ne pas rater et dès qu'il a versé 50%, oups, une bombe allemande s'écrase dessus et adieu la relique. Expliqua-t-il. Puisqu'il ne peut plus l'avoir, il ignore que je l'ai arnaqué. Je lui paye un verre avec son argent en maudissant le mauvais sort. La parfaite arnaque, sans trace.

-Ouais, parfaite. Déclara Jessica avec une certaine amertume.

-Le Blitz, c'est génial pour effacer les traces. Continua-t-il tout de même. Pompéi aussi, si on prend des vacances. Par contre, il faut faire gaffe que ce ne soit pas le jour du volcan sinon… Expliqua-t-il avant d'éclater de rire à sa propre plaisanterie. »

Quand il se rendit compte qu'il était le seul à trouver ça drôle, il s'arrêta et regarda le Docteur.

« -On dirait que vous désapprouvez. Constata-t-il.

-Comment pourrions-nous approuver… Répondit Jessica, comme si elle essayait de faire comprendre quelque chose à un enfant.

-Regardez autour de vous. Déclara le Docteur. Et voyez ce que votre épave spatiale à fait.

-C'était un fourgon médical qui avait brulé et qui était vide. »

Le Docteur ne semblait pas le croire, son regard était toujours aussi dur alors Jack regarda Jessica. Celle-ci semblait partagée. Depuis le début, elle avait envie de lui faire confiance, Jack ne semblait le genre d'homme à vouloir faire du mal mais les preuves étaient toutes contre lui. Elle ne savait pas croire.

Le Docteur fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte, Jessica, tenant toujours sa main, le suivit.

« -Rose. Appela-t-il.

-On s'en va ? demanda-t-elle en les rattrapant.

-Non, on monte à l'étage.

-J'avais même programmé l'ordinateur de vol afin d'atterrir loin de tout. Essaya désespérément d'expliquer Jack. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé mais croyez-moi, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

-Je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Déclara le Docteur en se retournant. Vous vous êtes endormi sans mettre votre réveil…

-Et c'est le jour du volcan. Termina Jessica. »

Soudain, une alarme retentit au loin. Tout le monde regarda le plafond.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rose.

-La fin de l'alerte. Répondit Jack.

-Espérons-le ! S'exclamèrent en même temps Jessica et le Docteur. »

Puis, tous les deux sortirent. Rose jeta un dernier regard sur Jack avant de trottiner pour les rattraper. Jack, ne voulant pas rester seul ainsi et voulant par-dessus tout prouver son innocence, décida de les suivre.

* * *

Coucou, me revoilà avec ce second chapitre en cadeau ! Ici, nous avons beaucoup plus de DocteurxJessica ! Mais aussi beaucoup de JackxJessica ! Le Docteur est un peu jaloux, Jack comprend peu a peu la relation qui uni les deux amis et aime en jouer. Qu'avez-vous pensez du moment ''Retourne dans ta chambre !"? Moi, il me fait éclater de rire à chaque fois ! Je peux vous assurer que je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire ces chapitres ! J'espère que vous appréciez le chapitre. N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Bisous à tous !


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40

_C'est sonique ! _

Ils couraient avec un rythme effréné auquel s'était habitué Jessica à force des nombreuses aventures qu'elle a eu avec le Docteur. Elle se sentait encore affaibli de sa crise de panique mais sa main dans celle du Docteur avait quelque chose de très rassurant. Ils avaient laissé Rose ainsi que Jack derrière eux. Courant main dans la main, ils ratèrent l'escalier, le Docteur fit un arrêt brusque qui le fit dérapé sur le sol lise de même que Jessica, il fit vite marche arrière et tous les deux montèrent à l'étage.

« -Pourquoi est-ce qu'on monte ? demanda Jessica.

-C'est là que se trouve la chambre de la première victime. Répondit-il. »

Ils se retrouvèrent devant la chambre 802. Le Docteur la regarda puis essaya de l'ouvrir avant de constater qu'elle était fermée. Mais au lieu de l'ouvrir, il regarda simplement la porte. Jessica fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas mais il fit demi-tour pour redescendre quelque marches d'escalier.

« -Monsieur Spock ! S'écria Jack à ce même moment.

-Docteur ! Appela Rose. »

Tous les deux couraient dans le couloir à la recherche du Docteur et de la jeune femme. Ils passèrent tous les deux devant l'escalier, le Docteur passa simplement la tête par-dessus la rampe.

« -Vous avez un blaster ? demanda-t-il. »

Les deux compagnons, entendant la voix du Docteur dans les escaliers, firent un arrêt précipité, causant un dérapage sur le sol et firent marche arrière pour regarder dans les escaliers.

« -Oui, bien sûr ! Répondit Jack en montant les escaliers. »

Arrivant de nouveau devant la porte métallique de la chambre, le Docteur se tourna vers Jack.

« -Il y a eu des blessés la nuit où votre guimbarde à atterrit et ils les ont mis ici. Expliqua-t-il.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Rose, encore un peu essoufflée.

-On va le découvrir. Ouvrez-moi ça ! Ordonna-t-il à Jack. »

Jack, trop fier de sortir son arme, s'exécuta. Rose et Jessica s'approchèrent du Docteur.

« -Votre tournevis sonique ne fonctionne plus ? demanda la brune avec une froncement de sourcils.

-Si, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement. »

Jessica allait répondre mais le bruit de l'engin de Jack la perturba. Elle se tourna vers lui pour constater que son arme venait de faire un trou parfaitement carré dans la serrure de la porte, celle-ci maintenant ouverte.

« -Blaster sonique. 51ème siècle. Expliqua le Docteur. Manufacture de Villengarde.

-Vous avez visité l'usine ? demanda Jack.

-Une seule fois. Répondit le Docteur en examinant de prêt le blaster.

-En fait, il n'y en a plus. Le réacteur principal a sauté en atomisant tout le stock. Expliqua Jack.

-C'est bien ce que je disais : une seule fois. Répondit le Docteur.

-Vous avez fait ça ?! Demanda Jessica, amusée.

-Oui ! A la place, il y a une bananeraie. J'aime les bananes ! C'est plein de vitamines ! »

Le Docteur entra dans la chambre, Jessica allait le suivre mais elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder un moment de plus le visage confus et dégouté qu'abordait Jack. Elle se moqua gentiment de lui.

« -Ce n'est rien, Jack. Rassura-t-elle. Dites-vous que vous pourrez manger des bananes jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Plaisanta-t-elle avant de suivre le Docteur. »

Jack la regarda, un peu incrédule. Venait-elle de le charrier ? Où était passé la Jessica timide et mal à l'aise qu'il avait recueilli sur son vaisseau ? Il se mit à sourire puis à rire un peu. Il pouvait bien voir que la jeune femme était différente en la présence du Docteur. Elle semblait plus rassurée, plus libre et plus à l'aise.

Jack entra à son tour dans la pièce. La lumière étant maintenant allumée, on pouvait voir un désordre effrayant. Les meuble renversés, la vitre cassée, c'était comme si une tornade était passée par là.

« -Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda le Docteur à Jack.

-Quelque chose est sorti par là on dirait. Répondit-il.

-Ouais, mais encore ?

-Surement très fort.

-Et furieux vu l'état de la pièce. Ajouta Jessica.

-Exactement : très fort et furieux. Répéta le Docteur. »

Jack, Rose et Jessica entrèrent dans la pièce adjacente à celle où ils se trouvaient quelque seconde avant et observèrent avec effroi des dessins accrochés aux murs. Ils y en avaient partout, recouvrant la presque totalité de la tapisserie. Des jouets éparpillés ainsi qu'un lit simple remplissaient la pièce. Cette chose très forte et furieuse n'était qu'un gamin.

« -Un enfant ? demanda Jack, bouche-bée.

-Ca expliquerait la répétition du mot 'maman'… Ajouta Jessica.

-Vous croyez qu'un enfant pourrait faire ça ? demanda Rose. »

Le Docteur ne répondit pas, à la place il mit en marche le magnétophone. Aussitôt la voix du médecin et de l'enfant retentirent dans la pièce.

« - Est-ce que tu sais où tu es ? demanda la voix d'un homme.

-Tu es ma maman ? demanda l'enfant.

-Tu es conscient de ce qui t'entour ? Est-ce que tu peux voir ?

-Tu es ma maman ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Est-ce que tu sais…

-Je veux ma maman ! Tu es ma maman ? Je veux ma maman. Tu es ma maman ? Tu es ma maman ? Maman ! Maman ? »

Tout le monde écoutait calmement, et chacun ressentait de la peine pour ce pauvre enfant. En regardant les dessins aux murs, Jessica se sentit terriblement triste pour le pauvre petit garçon qui ne cessait d'appeler sa mère. Cela lui rappelait son cauchemar, quand elle appelait son père qui mourrait devant elle. Elle secoua la tête pour sortir de ces pensées et se retourna vers le Docteur.

« -Nous avons déjà entendu cette fois. Réalisa-t-elle. Rose et moi.

-Moi aussi. Répondit-il.

-Toujours 'tu es ma maman', comme s'il ne savait pas. Fit remarquer Rose.

-Oui, mais pourquoi ne le sait-il pas ? demanda Jessica alors que la voix du petit garçon continuait à appeler sa mère. »

Aucune réponse ne pouvait être donnée. Jessica retourna observer les dessins de l'enfant quand un frisson la parcourue. Elle frotta ses bras pour essayer de se réchauffer.

_Quelle idée de sortir en t-shirt, la nuit ! _Pensa-t-elle. _Je vais finir par tomber malade… Ça m'apprendra._

Soudain le Docteur laissa tourner le magnétophone et les rejoignit dans la chambre du petit garçon. Il regardait le sol et semblait réfléchir. Jessica connaissait ce regard sur son visage, c'était le visage de 'j'ai trouvé quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus'.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Vous sentez ça ? demanda-t-il en tournant en rond dans la pièce.

-Sentir quoi ? Demanda Jack.

-Ça passe à travers les murs, vous ne sentez rien ? »

Jessica et Rose échangèrent un regard. Elles ne sentaient rien du tout, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elles devaient ressentir. Le Docteur, n'ayant aucune réponse, se tourna vers eux.

« -Drôle de cerveau les humains, comment pouvez-vous exister ? Demanda-t-il avec une petite dose d'amertume.

-Ah, attention : Seigneur du Temps en colère. Déclara Jessica.

-Quand il est stressé, il insulte les espèces. Expliqua Rose pour Jack.

-Jessica, Rose : je réfléchis ! Grogna-t-il.

-S'il se coupe en se rasant, il dénigre toutes forme de vie qu'il juge inférieur. Continua la blonde.

-Généralement, il préfère s'en prendre à la race humaine. Ajouta Jessica. Je pense qu'on a à peu près tout entendue.

-Ces enfants qui survivent à côté des sites bombardés doivent sortir pendant les raids à la recherche de nourriture. Leur expliqua-t-il, arrêtant enfin de tourner en rond.

-Maman, s'il te plait. Continuait l'enfant.

-Supposons qu'ils étaient là quand cette chose à atterrit.

-C'était une ambulance désarmée. Intervint Jack.

-Vous n'arrêtez pas de dire 'désarmée'. Grogna le Docteur avant de continuer. Supposons que l'un d'eux a été atteint, altéré.

-Qu'est-ce que voulez dire ? Demanda Jessica.

-Je suis là ! Fit la voix de l'enfant.

-Cette chose est… terriblement effrayée et pleine de force. Elle l'ignore encore mais elle le saura. Expliqua-t-il avant de ricaner un peu. Elle a la puissance d'un Dieu et je l'envoi dans sa chambre !

-Docteur, ce n'est pas le moment de rire. Déclara Jessica qui venait de remarquer quelque chose qui la fit pâlir. Vous entendez ? demanda-t-elle. »

Le Docteur et les deux autres compagnons virent que Jessica avait peur, chacun fit alors attention à ce qu'elle leur avait dit. En effet, en écoutant attentivement on pouvait entendre un bruit étrange. Comme un fil qui tapait contre quelque chose.

« Maman ? demanda toujours l'enfant. Je suis là !

-Dites-moi que je ne suis pas la seule à l'entendre. Demanda Jessica.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rose.

-Maman ! Tu me vois ?

-C'est la fin de la bande. Répondit le Docteur d'un ton très sérieux. Elle tourne dans le vide depuis déjà trente secondes.

-Je suis là maintenant, tu ne me vois pas ?

-Mais c'est bien sa voix ? demanda doucement Jessica.

-Je l'ai renvoyé dans sa chambre et c'est ici sa chambre. Informa lentement le Docteur, réalisant enfin. »

Le Docteur se retourna brusquement, ainsi, ils purent tous voir l'enfant se trouvant dans la pièce à côté, à les regarder à travers la vitre brisée. Jessica avança lentement d'un pas et vint prendre la main du Docteur pour se rassurer. Aussitôt, les doigts du Seigneur du Temps se refermèrent fermement sur les siens.

« -Tu es ma maman ? demanda l'enfant. »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, dirigeant son regard sur Rose, puis il la tourna dans l'autre sens et, cette fois, fixa Jessica.

« -Maman ? Demanda-t-il.

-Euh… Docteur ? demanda Jessica, inquiète. »

Jack plongea la main dans son manteau et se rapprocha du Docteur.

« -Attention… A mon signal, on fonce vers la porte. Déclara-t-il. »

Jack, un fois derrière le Docteur, sortit son blaster et le pointa vers l'enfant par-dessus l'épaule du Seigneur du Temps en criant « Allons-y ! » Seulement, ce n'était pas son blaster qu'il avait dans la main mais une banane ! Le Docteur lâcha la main de Jessica pour reprendre le blaster qu'il avait pris à Jack et le pointa sur le mur à leur gauche. Un grand trou carré se forma dans le mur. Au signal du Docteur, tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie qu'il venait de créer.

« -Ne lâcher pas la banane ! Appela-t-il à l'adresse de Jack.

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda le capitaine.

-C'est une source de potassium ! »

Tous les quatre se retrouvèrent dans le couloir voisin de la pièce. Jack récupéra son blaster et se retourna juste à temps pour refermer le trou que le Docteur venait de faire avant que l'enfant ne les suive.

« -Ouh ! Souffla-t-il de soulagement. Rembobinage digital. Fit-il l'éloge avant de lancer la banane qu'il tenait toujours, au Docteur. Joli coup.

-Une banane de Villengard. Répondit-t-il. Je trouve que c'est approprié !

-Il y a vraiment une bananeraie au cœur de Villengard, que vous avez créé ?

-Les bananes c'est excellent ! »

Soudain, un coup dans le mur fit sursauter les filles. L'enfant qui se trouvait derrière venait apparemment de découvrir qu'il avait une force surhumaine, et il allait bientôt parvenir à détruire le mur.

« -Docteur ! Crièrent les filles en même temps.

-Vite ! Par-là ! »

Il les conduisit dans un autre couloir, banane toujours en main, seulement une porte s'ouvrit et des dizaines de patients au masque à gaz entrèrent et se dirigeaient droit sur eux. Les compagnons firent un arrêt brusque avant de faire demi-tour pour aller dans l'autre sens. Jack prit cette fois la tête, mais très vite, d'autres patients arrivèrent, leur bloquant la route. Ils refirent demi-tour pour finalement se retrouver exactement au même endroit. Tout le monde cherchait une solution.

« -On est coincé ! S'exclama Jessica.

-Il les contrôle. Remarqua Jack.

-Il est eux tous ensemble ! Répondit le Docteur. Il est tout ce qui vit dans cet hôpital. »

Jessica regardait en face d'elle. L'enfant frappait encore dans le mur et était à deux doigts de le faire s'écrouler. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Elle regarda alors à droite et à gauche. Les patients approchaient lentement d'eux en appelant leur maman. Ils ne pouvaient pas les toucher, ils ne pouvaient par fuir par un autre couloir, ils n'avaient pas d'objet pour se défendre, ils étaient cernés.

Cette réalisation la fit se sentir très mal à l'aise, sa respiration s'accéléra de nouveau. Elle décida de se concentrer sur les voix du Docteur et de Jack pour se calmer.

« -D'accord. Déclara Jack, pointant son blaster sur leurs assaillants. Ça, ça peut servir de foudroyeur sonique, de canon sonique, d'interrupteur sonique à trois enveloppes. Et vous qu'est-ce que vous avez ?!

-Dans le genre sonique, j'ai ça ! S'exclama le Docteur en sortant son tournevis. »

En le brandissant devant lui, le Seigneur du Temps se rendit bien compte qu'à côté du blaster du Jack, son tournevis paraissait ridicule. Il tourna le dos à Jack pour le cacher.

« -Laissez tomber… déclara-t-il, un peu gêné.

-Quoi ? Demanda Jack.

-Je vous dis que c'est sonique, ça devrait suffire !

-Interrupteur ou canon ou quoi ?! Hurla Jack, un peu paniqué.

-C'est sonique, tout à fait sonique ! Je suis moi-même sonique ! »

Jessica qui était concentré sur la conversation des garçons, fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le Docteur ne répondait tout simplement pas à la question de Jack ?

Aurait-il honte ? Pensa-t-elle.

« -Mais qu'avez-vous de sonique ?! Hurla Jack.

-J'ai un tournevis sonique ! Hurla à son tour le Docteur.

-Hein ?! S'exclama Jack en se retournant vers lui. »

Soudain, le mur s'écroula et l'enfant était déjà en train d'escalader les débris pour les rejoindre. Cette fois, Jessica ferma les yeux, prête à se sentir mourir. Seulement, Rose dans un dernier recours, saisit le bras de Jack et pointa son blaster vers le sol.

« -On descend ! Hurla-t-elle. »

Presque aussitôt, Jessica sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, puis tomber avant qu'elle ne rencontre durement le sol en hurlant de surprise et de douleur.

Aussitôt, Jack se redressa avec grâce et reboucha le toit pour ne pas être suivit.

« -Ca va Docteur ? demanda Rose quand elle le vit se relever difficilement.

-Vous auriez pu prévenir !

-Oh ! Bonjour la gratitude ! S'indigna-t-elle. Jessica, ça va ?

-Aie… marmonna-t-elle. Je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville… »

Effectivement, en fermant les yeux, Jessica n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir à la chute qui les attendait et n'avait pas réussi à se rattraper dans une position pour amortir sa chute. Aussitôt qu'elle avait déclaré sa blessure, le Docteur se trouvait à côté d'elle. Il lui demanda quelle cheville s'était-elle blessée et l'examina rapidement.

« -On dirais bien une entorse. Déclara-t-il.

-C'est bien ma veine… Maugréa-t-elle.

-Je vous aiderais à marcher. Assura-t-il avec un sourire. »

Il plaça les mains de la jeune femme autour de son cou pour qu'elle s'accroche à lui et il l'aida a doucement se relever. Une fois debout, elle essaya de ne pas marcher avec sa cheville blessée et s'appuya sur le Docteur pour garder l'équilibre. Elle n'avait jamais été collé au Docteur ainsi, sauf lors de leur étreinte, mais ça ne durait jamais plus de quelque secondes. Là, elle était plaquée contre lui et elle aimait ça. En pensant cela, elle se mit à rougir.

Heureusement qu'il fait noir dans la pièce. Pensa-t-elle.

D'ailleurs, Rose partit en quête d'un interrupteur pour allumer la lumière, tandis que Jack s'approchait du Docteur.

« -Qui peut bien avoir un tournevis sonique ?! S'exclama-t-il.

-Eh bien moi, j'en ai un !

-Comment on allume. Marmonna Rose, les ignorant.

-Ah, et dans le genre sonique, vous n'avez rien trouvé d'un petit peu plus sonique ?

-Vous n'avez jamais été en panne ?

-Il doit bien y avoir un interrupteur quelque part. Continuait de chercher Rose. »

Jack allait rajouter quelque chose mais Jessica leva la main pour l'en empêcher. Les deux garçons la regardèrent.

« -Stop ! Ça suffit ! Réprimanda-t-elle. Jack, je vous interdis de critiquer le tournevis sonique ! C'est un appareil incroyablement utile, facile à transporter, et pratique dans n'importe quelle situation. Déclara-t-elle avant de se tourner vers le Docteur. Quant à vous, je vous interdis d'avoir honte de votre tournevis ! Il est génial, vous ne devriez pas en être embarrassé ! J'aime ce tournevis ! »

Le Docteur la regarda un moment, clignant un peu des yeux, surpris de se faire réprimander comme un petit enfant, mais très vite, un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres. Jessica avait raison. Son tournevis sonique était parfait.

Lorsque Rose trouva l'interrupteur, elle alluma la lumière. Seulement cela réveilla tous les patients qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Ils se levèrent tous en appelant leur maman. Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la porte, Jessica boitait en s'appuyant sur le Docteur.

Jack pointa son blaster sur la porte mais rien de ne se passa. Il se mit à le frapper, mais toujours rien.

« -Eh, merde ! S'exclama-t-il, grossièrement. C'est un modèle spécial, la batterie ne tient pas le coup.

-La batterie ?! Répéta Rose. »

Le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonique et ouvrit la porte en un rien de temps. Ils se mirent tous à l'abri, refermant la porte derrière eux.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Chapitre 41**_

_**Montrez-moi votre swing**_

* * *

Le Docteur referma la porte derrière eux et la verrouilla à l'aide de son tournevis. Jack se dirigea vers la porte tandis que Jessica clopinait jusqu'à un fauteuil roulant. Sa cheville semblait lui faire moins mal, juste assez pour qu'elle puisse se déplacer sans l'aide du Docteur.

Rose regarda Jack, toujours abasourdi par le faite que son blaster marchait sur batterie et qu'il n'en avait plus.

« -Ca alors, c'est vraiment nul ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-J'allais m'en faire envoyer un autre mais voilà que quelqu'un a fait exploser l'usine ! S'exclama Jack en regardant le Docteur d'un air accusateur.

-Je connais ça. Répondit Rose. Moi, il m'a bousillé mon boulot. C'est sa manière à lui de communiquer !

-Ca y est. Déclara le Docteur en s'éloigna de la sortie. La porte va tenir un peu mais…

-Quoi ? Le coupa Jack. La porte quand les murs ne les arrêtent pas ?!

-Il faut déjà qu'ils nous trouvent ! Répondit-il. On n'est pas encore cuit. Quelles sont nos ressources ?

-Eh bien, j'ai une banane et vous peut-être de quoi placer des étagères. Déclara Jack de façon sarcastique. »

Jessica profita du fait qu'il était juste à côté d'elle pour lui donner une petite claque dans la jambe pour le gronder silencieusement. Le Docteur ne fit pas attention au commentaire du capitaine et regarda par la fenêtre.

« -La fenêtre… Commença-t-il.

-Mais derrière les barreaux, c'est la chute libre de sept étages. Le coupa Jack.

-Et pas d'autre issue… Remarqua Rose.

-L'inventaire des ressources n'aura pas duré très longtemps. »

Le Docteur se retourna vers Jack. Il semblait qu'il en avait marre de son sarcasme. Pour s'empêcher de hurler de colère, il se tourna vers Jessica qui faisait avancer le fauteuil roulant vers lui.

« -Où l'avez-vous piqué celui-là ? demanda-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

-Docteur, voyons ! Réprimanda Jessica.

-Elle était suspendue à un ballon de barrage. Elle et Rose. Expliqua Jack avec suffisance. J'avais un vaisseau spatial invisible, je n'avais aucune chance de la rater. »

Jessica regarda un moment Jack avant de baisser la tête pour cacher sa gêne. Elle était presque sure que ces joues rougissaient. Le Docteur regarda Jessica et il remarqua un sourire presque imperceptible au coin de ses lèvres. Aussitôt, il ressentit une étrange sensation en lui.

_Est-ce de la… jalousie ?_ Pensa-t-il. _Nan, bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi serais-je jaloux ? C'est ridicule…_

Il se retourna alors vers la fenêtre, réfléchissant à un moyen de les sauver.

« -Bon. 1 : on doit sortir. 2 : on ne peut pas. Est-ce que j'oubli quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

-Hum… Oui. Répondit Jessica. Jack vient de se volatiliser. »

Le Docteur et Rose se retournèrent brusquement vers le lieu où se trouvait Jack il y a encore quelque seconde. Rose, n'en revenant pas, avança de quelque pas, et fit des gestes avec ses bras comme pour vérifier que Jack avait vraiment disparu et qu'il n'était pas devenu invisible comme son vaisseau.

« -Comment est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'en sais rien. Répondit le Docteur en s'asseyant sur la marche en dessous de la fenêtre.

-Et où a-t-il pu aller ? demanda Jessica.

-Pas la moindre idée… »

Rose soupira et alla se placer auprès du Docteur qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, sans doute en train de réfléchir à un plan d'évasion.

« -Et voilà… Soupira la blonde. Il s'est évanoui dans l'air. Pourquoi ce sont les beaux mecs qui nous lâchent tout le temps ? se demanda-t-elle. »

Le Docteur leva les yeux vers elle, haussant les sourcils.

« -Je fait un effort pour ne pas me sentir insulté. Déclara-t-il.

-Je voulais parler… des Hommes, pas de vous. Expliqua-t-elle maladroitement.

-Ha, ça c'est gentil, ça fait toujours plaisir ! S'exclama-t-il, vexé. »

Jessica secoua la tête et regarda Rose s'éloigner un peu, apparemment gênée. Alors la brune saisit les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise et boita un peu jusqu'au Docteur. Elle s'assit a côté de lui et le regarda.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas. Rassura-t-elle. Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'elle dit. Je pense que le charme de Jack la déstabilise. Moi, ce n'est pas le sien qui me fait ça… murmura-t-elle. »

Le Docteur tourna la tête vers elle, surpris. Jessica écarquilla un peu les yeux, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle baissa rapidement la tête pour cacher sa gêne. Le Docteur regarda droit devant lui, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à la chaleur qui se répandait sur ses joues.

Jessica ne cessait de se maudire. Depuis qu'elle avait enfin réalisé qu'elle aimait le Docteur, elle ne cessait de laisser échapper ce genre de chose. Un compliment, un éloge, une remarque qui lui passait par la tête avec à chaque fois, une bribe d'information qui pourrait menacer de faire éclater au grand jour ses sentiments.

Sentant une gêne palpable entre eux, le Docteur décida de changer de sujet. Il se racla la gorge avant de pointer la cheville de Jessica.

« -Comment va votre cheville ? demanda-t-il.

-Mieux ! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre, soulagée par la diversion. Je pense que votre diagnostique était faux, Docteur. Je n'ai presque plus mal et je recommence à pouvoir marcher. Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils. Il n'était peut-être par un vrai docteur en médecine, mais il savait reconnaitre une entorse. Et une entorse ne se soignait pas d'elle-même, comme ça !

« -Tant mieux… décida-t-il de répondre, encore un peu soupçonneux. »

Les choses étranges et les mystères continuaient d'entourer la jeune femme mais avant que le Docteur puisse se poser plus de question, la voix de Jack Harkness retentit dans la pièce.

« -Jessica, Rose, Docteur Spock ? Vous m'entendez ? Demanda-t-il.

Tous les trois se regardèrent avant de sauter sur la radio par laquelle la voix de Jack était sortie.

« -Je suis revenu dans mon vaisseau en utilisant la téléportation d'urgence. Je ne pouvais pas vous prendre, c'est codé d'après mes structures moléculaires. Expliqua-t-il. »

Le Docteur regarda la radio et découvrit que le fil qui était censé la relier à la prise de courant était cassé. Les trois compagnons froncèrent les sourcils. Comment Jack pouvait-il leur parler ?

« -J'essaye de résoudre le problème d'ici. Continua le Capitaine.

-Comment pouvez-vous nous parler ? Demanda le Docteur.

-Om-Com. Répondit-il. Je peux appeler tous ce qui a un haut-parleur.

-Alors ça c'est une coïncidence…

-Comment ça ? Demandèrent Jack et Jessica en même temps, faisant froncer les sourcils au Docteur.

-L'enfant communique aussi de cette façon.

-L'enfant aussi ? Demanda Rose.

-Tous ce qui contient un haut-parleur, y compris le téléphone du TARDIS.

-Même celui du TARDIS ? S'étonna Jessica.

-L'enfant peut donc nous téléphoner ? demanda Rose.

-Et je vous entends aussi. Répondit la voix de l'enfant à la radio. »

Tous les trois sursautèrent et reculèrent d'un pas en regardant le poste de radio.

« -Et je peux vous attraper ! Continua-t-il. J'vais vous attraper !

-Docteur, vous entendez ? demanda Jack.

-Comme je vous entends.

-Je vais tenter de bloquer le signal. En dehors de ça, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire. Expliqua-t-il. Vous vous rappelez ça, Jessica ? »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils avant que la chanson Moonlight Serenade de Glenn Miller retentit à travers la radio. Jessica se mis à sourire légèrement en entendant la mélodie. Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, confus, et regarda Jessica. Or celle-ci fuyait son regard. Il interrogea alors Rose du regard.

« -Oh, c'est leur chanson. Répondit-elle, faisant encore plus rougir son amie.

-On a juste une passion commune pour Glenn Miller. Se défendit timidement la brune. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête, mais n'ajouta rien. Un étrange sentiment persistait dans son estomac mais aussi dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait en colère mais il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi. Le sourire niais et gêné sur le visage de Jessica lui faisait mal. Il lui faisait mal parce que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait placé là, mais ce Jack.

La musique qui jouait dans la pièce lui tapait sur les nerfs car ce n'était pas la sienne, mais celle de Jessica et de ce Jack. Toutes ces drôles de sensations qu'il ressentait, qui le mettait mal à l'aise… à chaque fois qu'il en cherchait la cause, il revenait toujours sur ce Jack Harkness.

Cette fois, il devait reconnaitre qu'il était jaloux. Il y a quelque temps, il s'était juré de ne pas laisser ses sentiments envers Jessica grandir, par peur de se blesser. Mais, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il était jaloux et ne savait pas quoi faire avec ce sentiment. Et c'était sans doute ce sentiment qui le blessait le plus.

C'est alors de mauvaise humeur qu'il sortit son tournevis sonique et décida de travailler sur les barreaux aux fenêtres. Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour se rendre utile, Rose s'était assise sur un comptoir alors que Jessica était retournée dans le fauteuil roulant et s'amusait avec lui.

Après quelque minute à avoir entendu le bruit strident du tournevis sonique du Docteur, Rose le regarda.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'essaye de créer une résonnance dans le béton afin de déceler les barreaux. Répondit-il. »

Jessica se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi essayait-il de les faire sortir lorsque Jack était en train de travailler sur la question ?

« -Oh, bien sûr… Réalisa-t-elle. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il va revenir.

-Je n'en mettrais pas ma main au feu. Répondit-il de mauvaise humeur.

-Moi, j'ai confiance. Déclara Rose.

-Eh bien, moi aussi. Répondit Jessica. »

En effet, Jessica lui faisait confiance. Ou plutôt, elle lui faisait à nouveau confiance. Lorsque Jack avait révélé son escroquerie, la jeune femme s'était sentie trahit. Jack lui avait alors promis qu'il lui montrerait qu'il était digne de confiance et en y réfléchissant, Jessica trouvait qu'il le lui avait suffisamment prouvé.

Escroc ou non, Jack avait quand même sauvé leur vie, il avait pris soin de Rose et d'elle. Il n'avait jamais montré de comportement agressif et les avait aidés à retrouver le Docteur. Mais le plus important était que Jack était resté avec eux. Le capitaine aurait pu partir après s'être rendu compte que son escroquerie ne marcherait pas, mais il avait fait les choix de rester. De plus, il les avait aidés à enquêter sur l'enfant et à présent, alors qu'il pourrait s'enfuir loin sur son vaisseau, il les avait recontactés pour leur dire qu'il allait les sauver.

Alors, oui, elle lui faisait confiance.

« -Pour quelles raisons ? Demanda le Docteur, toujours d'un ton froid.

-Il nous a sauvés la vie, le beau mec du style pub… pour dentifrice. Répondit Rose, gagnant un regard étrange de Jessica.

-Hum, moi, j'ai confiance en lui par qu'il vous ressemble… Avoua la brune. Excepté peut-être pour la drague et la danse… »

Le Docteur la regarda, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les sourcils froncer, avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de retourner au travail. Jessica fronça les sourcils, le Docteur n'avait pas un comportement normal. Elle regarda Rose mais la jeune femme haussa simplement les épaules, alors la brune regarda à nouveau le Seigneur du Temps.

« -Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, voulant la signification de ce regard.

-Vous croyez peut-être… Commença-t-il.

-Que quoi ?

-Vous vous imaginez que je ne sais pas danser, sans doute ?

\- Quoi, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous savez danser ? S'amusa Rose alors que son amie ricana un peu.

-Rappelez-vous que j'ai 900 ans, que j'ai bourlingué et que j'ai eu plein de fois l'occasion de danser.

-Vous ? demanda Jessica, toujours amusée.

-Je vous ai déjà fait danser ! Fit-il remarquer.

-Ce n'était pas de la danse ! Rit-elle. Vous m'avez simplement fait tourner autour de la console du TARDIS.

-Vous êtes certain qu'il n'y a pas de risque que l'Univers implose si vous dansez ? Demanda Rose. »

Jessica rit de plus belle, vraiment amusée par cette idée. Le Docteur commençait à se lasser de ces questions. Jessica pouvait danser avec Jack mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter le fait que lui sache danser ?

« -J'ai un très bon swing, mais je ne voudrais pas être prétentieux. »

Jessica haussa un sourcil, étonnée, avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

_Le Docteur sait danser ?_ Pensa-t-elle_. Je veux voir ça._

Alors, la jeune femme se leva lentement et alla augmenter le son de la radio. La musique de Glenn Miller rempli la pièce. Elle éloigna le fauteuil roulant et s'approcha du Docteur lentement. Rose, comprenant ce que son amie comptait faire, mis ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire. Elle avait remarqué que Jessica était de plus en plus audacieuse et n'avait plus peur de tenter le Docteur, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle serait capable de lui demander de danser.

Le Docteur, mal à l'aise se tourna un peu vers la jeune femme qui lui tendait la main

« -Vous avez un très bon swing ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. J'aimerais que vous me montriez ça !

-Jessica, voyons, j'essaye de créer une résonnance. Tenta faiblement de protester le Docteur, mal à l'aise.

-Jack va revenir nous tirer de là. Acceptez, Docteur ! pria Rose.

-Allez, venez ! C'est pas parce que le Docteur danse que la Terre va s'écrouler. Le nargua-t-elle. »

Le Docteur rangea alors subitement son tournevis dans la poche de sa veste. Il se tourna et descendit les marches qui les séparait sans jamais quitté ses yeux. Jessica sentit des papillons dans son ventre. Une fois en face d'elle, le Docteur prit brusquement la main qu'elle lui tendait et la retourna dans tous les sens.

« -Un barrage de ballon ? demanda-t-il subitement.

-Qu-quoi ? Bégaya-t-elle.

-Vous étiez accroché à un barrage de ballon ?

-Oh, oui, juste après que vous nous ayez laissé au beau milieu d'un raid allemand à 300 mètres au-dessus de Londres, avec le drapeau anglais collé sur la poitrine ! Répondit Rose à la place de Jessica.

-Rose ! Gronda un peu Jessica.

-J'ai déjà voyagé avec pleins de gens, mais vous, dans le genre périlleux, vous battez les records. Répondit-il, toujours en retournant les mains de Jessica.

-Si c'est ainsi que vous dansez, je vous préviens, je vais vous noter. Plaisanta Rose. Tu lui donnerais combien, Jess ?

-Accroché au bout d'une corde à 300 mètres de haut… Sans coupures ni contusions ? Demanda-t-il. »

A cette phrase, Jessica se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas normal de ne pas avoir été blessée. Cela lui faisait peur. Elle ouvrit la bouche et bégaya un peu, regardant ses mains jusqu'à ce que Rose reprenne la parole, à son grand soulagement.

« -Je sais, c'est le Capitaine Jack qui m'a soigné. Toi aussi, Jessica, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum, oui ! Oui, c'est ça. Répondit-elle un peu trop vite, provoquant le regard soupçonneux du Docteur.

-Pourquoi, on l'appelle, Capitaine Jack, à présent ? Demanda-t-il.

-Eh bien, il s'appelle Jack et il est capitaine…. Répondit Jessica.

-Non, ce n'est pas un vrai capitaine, Jessica. Répondit-il avec un sourire agacé.

-Vous savez quoi ? demanda-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Je pense que vous êtes jaloux. »

Le Docteur ne fit qu'un bruit dans le fond de sa gorge, mais Jessica put voir son sourire faner un peu.

Est-il vraiment jaloux ? Pensa-t-elle. Pourquoi le serait-il ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il…

Elle ne finit pas sa pensée et fit un effort considérable pour ne pas écarquille les yeux. Le Docteur avait-il des sentiments pour elle ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi il est jaloux ? Elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Il n'était pas agacé ou en colère lorsque Rose en parlait, mais lorsque c'était elle qui en parlait, il était sur la défensive. Sentant son cœur battre un peu plus vite, Jessica sourit doucement et prit les mains du Docteur.

« -Si vous avez envie de les bouger, vous trouverez vs deux pieds au bouts de vos deux jambes. Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Tous les deux commencèrent à bouger mais Jessica ne pouvait pas qualifier cela de danse. Mais malgré cela, elle se sentait bien. Le Docteur était près d'elle, il lui tenait les mains et regardait profondément dans ses yeux. De plus, elle ne pouvait s'enlever l'idée que le Docteur avait des sentiments pour elle de la tête.

« -S'il a jamais été capitaine… Déclara-t-il d'une voix grave et douce. Il a été défroqué.

-Ah oui ? Déclara rêveusement Jessica, perdue dans le regard du Docteur.

-J'aurais aimé assister à ça. Déclara Rose, sonnant étrangement plus éloignée qu'avant.

-En fait, j'ai démissionné, personne ne m'a défroqué. Répondit soudainement la voix de Jack. »

Jessica et le Docteur sursautèrent brusquement et se séparèrent au plus vite. Ils étaient enfin dans le vaisseau de Jack.

* * *

_**Salut les whovians ! Désolé pour ma longue absence, je croule sous les devoirs en cette fin de trimestre, c'est horrible ! En plus, je me sens triste en ce moment, ceux qui ont vu l'épisode de samedi dernier sur la BBC comprendrons pourquoi. Bref, voici donc le chapitre que vous attendez depuis un certains temps. Nous avons enfin le swing du Docteur ! J'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce passage. Mais d'un autre coté, nous avons un nouveau mystère concernant Jessica. Peut-elle guérir ? Ou c'était-elle pas vraiment fait mal ? Et d'un autre coté, nous en apprenons plus sur les sentiments du Docteur. Malgré les barrières et les limites qu'ils s'était fixé, son amour pour Jessica est difficile à contenir. Jessica se fait-elle des idées ou croit-elle qu'elle a ses chance avec lui ? J'ai hâte d'entendre ce que vous avez à dire sur ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, et à la prochaine !**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Chapitre 42**_

_**Les nano gènes**_

* * *

Les deux amis dansant, sursautèrent et se séparèrent rapidement, un peu surpris et gênés en même temps. Depuis combien de temps ont-ils été ainsi, à danser sans se rendre compte qu'ils avaient été téléportés ? Depuis combien de temps Jack écoutait la conversation ?

« -La plupart des gens se rendent compte qu'ils ont été téléportés. Expliqua Jack, à côté de Rose. Mais vous, sur votre nuage…

-C'était mignon. Déclara la blonde.

-Désolé pour le retard. S'excusa Jack. J'ai dû débrancher la ligne nave-com pour annuler le code de téléportation.

-Il vous faut 10 minutes pour annuler vos protocoles ? Demanda le Docteur, moqueur. Vous savez à qui appartient ce vaisseau ?

-Oh ! Ah ça oui ! Répondit Jack avec un grand sourire. Elle était sensationnelle ! S'exclama-t-il, provoquant le rire de Jessica et Rose. Comme je lui ai dit : accordez-moi juste 5 minutes. »

Les trois amis regardèrent le capitaine disparaitre sous les commandes du vaisseau. Le Docteur avait les sourcils froncés en permanence.

« -C'est un vaisseau Chula, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, tout comme le transporteur médical. Répondit Jack. C'est le seul qui soit dangereux. »

Alors que Jack disparaissait sous la console de son vaisseau, le Docteur se tourna vers les filles et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, des petites particules jaunes apparurent flottantes dans les airs autour de la main du Docteur.

« -C'est avec ça qu'il a guérit mes mains. Déclara Rose.

-Jack les appelle… Essaya de se rappeler Jessica.

-Nano bots ? Nano gènes ? Demanda le Docteur.

-Nano gènes ! Se souvint-elle. Oui, c'est ça.

-Des robots subatomiques. Expliqua-t-il. Il y en a des millions, regardez. Je m'étais brulé sur la console en atterrissant, maintenant c'est guéri. Une fois la cloison fermée, ils s'activent, vérifient les dégâts et les soignent. Termina-t-il en les chassant d'un revers de main.

-C'est génial ! Déclara Rose.

-Impressionnant. Ajouta Jessica.

-Emmenez-nous sur le lieu du crash. Ordonna-t-il à Jack. Que je puisse voir votre tas de boue volant.

-Dès que la liaison nave-com sera réinstallée. Répondit le Capitaine. En attendant, mettez-vous à l'aise. Quel que soit ce que vous étiez en train de faire, continuez. Continua-t-il avec un soupçon d'insinuation dans sa voix.

-Nous ne faisions que parlez de danse ! Se défendit le Docteur.

-Vous n'aviez pas l'air de parler. Déclarèrent Jack et Rose en même temps.

-Ça n'avait pas l'air d'une danse. Ajouta Jessica avec un petit sourire qui lui valut un regard outré du Docteur. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Nancy avait réussi à passer les hommes qui montaient la garde près des lieux du crash. Elle voulait savoir ce qui avait tué son frère. Seulement, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à soulever la bâche qui cachait la bombe, des lumières s'allumèrent de chaque côté d'elle, l'éblouissant et des hommes surgirent de nulle part, dégainant leur fusils, prêt à tirer. La jeune femme, apeurer, leva les mains en l'air. Elle était cernée.

* * *

Le Docteur, Rose et Jessica s'étaient assis là où il y avait de la place, en attendant que Jack finisse de programmer son vaisseau. Alors que le Docteur réfléchissait sur la bombe, Jessica réfléchissait sur ses deux guérisons soudaines, inquiète. Seule Rose s'ennuyait et décida de faire la conversation.

« -Vous étiez un agent du temps et maintenant vous essayez de les arnaquer ? demanda soudainement Rose. »

Jack se retourna vers elle, tout en continuant de travailler. Le sujet de la conversation sortit Jessica de ses pensées et elle se mit à écouter.

« -Malgré toutes les apparences, ce n'est pas pour l'argent. Répondit-il.

-Pour quelles raisons, alors ? demanda Jessica.

-Un jour quand je travaillais encore pour eux, j'ai compris qu'ils avaient volé deux ans de ma mémoire. Je veux les récupérer.

-Ils ont volé votre mémoire ? Demanda Rose, surprise.

-Deux années de ma vie. Confirma-t-il. Durant lesquels je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait.

-C'est horrible ! S'exclama Jessica.

-Votre ami, là, se méfie de moi. Continua-t-il en regardant le Docteur. Et pour ce que j'en sais, il n'a pas tort… »

Jessica et Rose froncèrent les sourcils en se regardant. Puis elles regardèrent le Docteur qui évitait leur regard.

« -C'est bon ! Déclara soudainement Jack. Prochain arrêt : lieu du crash. »

* * *

Après un voyage plutôt silencieux, les quatre voyageurs arrivèrent non loin du lieu du crash. Tous sortirent et marchèrent d'un pas assuré, en ligne. Jessica en sortant du vaisseau de Jack s'était mise en route à côté du capitaine mais très vite, le Docteur lui barra la route, de façon intentionnelle ou non, de sorte qu'elle se retrouve a marché près de lui et non pas près de Jack.

Arrivé près des grillages qui délimitaient un périmètre de sécurité autour de l'engin qui s'était écrasé là, les quatre amis se cachèrent derrière des caisses et barils. L'entrée était surveillée par deux soldats.

« -Oh, Algy est sur la brèche, ça doit être important. Déclara Jack.

-Reste à savoir comment on va passer. Annonça le Docteur.

-Il faudrait faire diversion, pour les éloigner. Répondit Jessica.

-J'ai l'impression que de nous quatre, ce sera à moi et Jessica de distraire le garde. Déclara Rose.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Jessica.

-Est-ce que c'est une si bonne idée que ça ? Demanda Jack.

-En effet. Ajouta le Docteur en passant un bras derrière le dos de Jessica, comme pour la garder près de lui.

-Oh, ne vous en faites pas. On saura y faire. Répondit Rose, un peu vexée.

-Pff, depuis que je suis en ville, j'ai appris à connaitre Algy. Croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas son type. Expliqua Jack. Je vais le distraire. »

A cette phrase, les trois voyageurs temporels ouvrir la bouche, sous le choc mais affichaient néanmoins un grand sourire incrédule.

« -Ne m'attendez pas ! Finit Jack avant de partir rejoindre Algy. »

Lorsqu'il fut un peu plus loin, Rose regarda le Docteur et Jessica qui tous les deux affichaient un grand sourire amusé. Le Docteur se tourna vers elle et vit son choc et son appréhension.

« -Relax, c'est un gars du 51ème siècle ! Déclara-t-il. Il est juste un peu plus accommodant pour ce qui est de danser.

-On a pu le constater à plusieurs reprises, je crois… Sourit Jessica.

-Accommodant jusqu'à quel point ? demanda Rose, un peu dégouté.

-Les femmes de l'époque sont dispersées à travers la galaxie.

-ça veut dire quoi ? Exigea Rose.

-Oh, tellement d'espèce et si peu de temps, c'est le problème ! S'exclama le Docteur faisant sourire Jessica.

-Quoi ?! Quand on sort ensemble ici, c'est ce qu'on fait ? S'exclama la blonde. Notre mission c'est rechercher une nouvelle vie et… et…

-Et danser. Répondirent le Docteur et Jessica en même temps. »

* * *

Jack n'eut pas de mal à escalader les obstacles pour s'approcher d'Algy. Il marcha d'un pas assuré vers l'homme qui lui tournait le dos et afficha son éternel sourire charmeur.

« -Eh, terreur ! Ça roule ? L'aborda-t-il. »

Algy se retourna vers Jack. Il avait l'air un peu hébété, perdu. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il ne reconnaissait pas Jack.

« -Maman ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu ne reconnais plus ton pote ? Demanda Jack.

-Maman ? Redemanda le soldat.

-C'est moi ! Jack.

-Jack ! S'exclama Algy. Tu es ma maman ? »

Soudain, il suffoqua un peu, comme s'il s'étranglait. Très vite, il tomba sur ses genoux et continuait de s'étouffer. De loin, le Docteur, Rose et Jessica assistaient à la scène. Après avoir vu avec effroi son visage se changer en masque à gaz, le Docteur bondit sur place et rejoignit Jack, suivit par les filles.

« -Non ! Ne l'approchez pas ! Cria-t-il.

-D'accord ! Vous autres, restez en arrière. Ordonna Jack aux soldats qui venaient voir ce qu'il se passait. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à auteur du pauvre Algy transformé, tous regardèrent son corps allongé par terre avec tristesse. Jessica s'approcha du Docteur et lui prit discrètement la main, pour se rassurer. Elle avait encore un très mauvais souvenir de sa dernière crise de panique.

« -Maintenant, les effets s'accélèrent à vitesse grand V. Déclara le Docteur.

-Et nous, qu'est-ce qui nous préserve ? Demanda Rose.

-Rien du tout. Répondit honnêtement le Docteur. »

Jessica serra plus fortement la main du Docteur, ce dernier la regarda alors dans les yeux. Elle put y voir qu'il était désolé et que lui aussi avait peur. Mais elle pouvait également voir qu'il était déterminé à arranger cela et sauver tout le monde. Elle se sentit un peu plus rassurée. Soudain, une alarme retentie dans toute la ville. C'était l'alerte, les allemands revenaient.

« -Tenez, les voilà qui reviennent. Déclara Jack en regardant le ciel.

-Il ne manquait plus que ça… Se plaignit Rose.

-Attendez, Jack, vous avez dit qu'une bombe devait tomber ici, non ? demanda Jessica.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Intervint le Docteur.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Si le contaminant est aéroporté maintenant, il reste dix heures. Expliqua-t-il.

-Avant quoi ? Demanda Jack.

-Avant le néant éternel pour la race humaine toute entière.

-Attendez, hum, est-ce que quelqu'un… chante ? Demanda soudainement Jessica, en fronçant les sourcils. »

Tout le monde se tus et tendit l'oreille. En effet, on pouvait entendre une voix de femme qui chantait une berceuse. Cela semblait venir du hangar juste à côté. Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, il reconnaissait cette voix. Il fit alors signe aux autres de le suivre.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit discrètement la porte, il fit Nancy, menottée à une table et à côté d'un soldat qui s'était lui aussi transformé. L'arrivé du Docteur l'avait surprise et la fit stopper sa berceuse alors le Seigneur du Temps lui fit signe de continuer à chanter. Ce qu'elle fit.

Lentement, il entra en sortant son tournevis sonique de sa poche et alla défaire les menottes de la jeune femme. Après l'avoir libérée, ils sortirent très vite du hangar en veillant à bien fermer la porte derrière eux.

* * *

Le quatuor maintenant accompagné de Nancy purent enfin voir l'engin que Jack avait fait s'écraser là. Il ôta la bâche qui le recouvrait et se plaça à côté du Docteur.

« -Vous voyez, ce n'est qu'une ambulance. Déclara-t-il.

-C'est une ambulance, ça ? demanda Nancy.

-C'est en fait, assez difficile à expliquer… commença Jessica.

-Elle vient… d'un autre monde. Termina Rose.

-Ils ont essayé d'entrer. Constata Jack en ouvrant le panneau de contrôle de l'ambulance.

-Evidemment. S'exclama le Docteur. Ils croient avoir là, la dernière arme secrète d'Hitler. Que faite vous ? Demanda-t-il en voyant Jack essayer de rentrer un code.

-Plus vite je vous prouverai qu'elle est vide, plus vite vous verrez que je ne suis pas dans le coup. »

Jessica s'approcha un peu de la machine, curieuse de voir ce qu'elle renfermait et comment elle marchait. Mais lorsque Jack entra le code, de grandes étincelles jaillirent de la machine, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Une alarme assourdissante retentissait.

Jessica releva la tête de la position défensive qu'elle avait instinctivement prise et regarda les garçons.

« -ça, c'était quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-La dernière fois ça n'a pas fait ça. Tenta d'expliquer Jack.

-La dernière fois elle ne s'était pas crashée. Répondit le Docteur. Il y a surement des protocoles d'urgence.

-Docteur, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Redemanda Jessica en pointa une lumière rouge qui clignotait. »

Le Seigneur du Temps regarda la lumière mais ne répondit rien, ce qui inquiéta un peu la jeune femme. Soudain, les portes du hangar dans lequel étaient enfermés les soldats contaminés se mirent à bouger. Ils essayaient de la défoncer pour pouvoir sortir.

« -Docteur ! Cria Rose.

-Capitaine, sécurisez ces issues ! Ordonna-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le concerner.

-Faites ce qu'il dit ! Répondit Jessica. »

Jack s'exécuta aussitôt. Jessica escalada le mont de terre où était le Docteur pour rejoindre ses côtés. Aussitôt qu'elle fut à côté de lui, il lui prit la main fermement. Puis il regarda Nancy.

« -Nancy, comment êtes-vous entrée ? demanda-t-il.

-En coupant la clôture. Répondit-elle.

-Emmenez Rose là-bas. Dit-il en lançant son tournevis sonique à la blonde. Réglage 2428D !

-Quoi ? Demanda Rose, confuse.

-Réparez les barbelés ! Grouillez-vous ! Hurla-t-il. »

Rose et Nancy se mirent à courir vers les clôtures tandis que le Docteur se rapprochait de l'ambulance pour l'observer. Jessica le regarda. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi paniqué, il n'avait jamais élevé la voix contre l'une d'entre elle pour exécuter ses ordres. C'est ainsi qu'elle sut qu'il commençait à avoir peur. Et si le Docteur avait peur, ce n'était pas de bon augure. Elle s'approcha alors de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule

« -Docteur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, dites-moi !

-L'alarme, c'est un système de sécurité. Expliqua-t-il. Ils arrivent. Tous.

-Quoi ? Souffla la jeune femme, craignant comprendre. »

Le Docteur arrêta un instant ce qu'il faisait pour prendre les mains de la jeune femme et la regarder dans les yeux.

« -Jessica, ça va être difficile, mais il faut que vous restiez calme. J'ai besoin de vous, d'accord ?

-Oui. Répondit-elle en hochant la tête. »

Ils se séparèrent lorsque Jack revient après avoir fermé les grilles. Il prit place à côté du Docteur et essaya d'ouvrir l'ambulance. Lorsque Jack parvint à entrer le code, le Docteur se plaça à coté de Jessica qui était resté un peu en retrait et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. C'est à ce moment que Rose et Nancy les rejoignirent.

« -Il est vide. Déclara Jack en ouvrant la trappe de l'ambulance. Vérifiez.

-Dans une ambulance de Chula, que comptiez-vous trouver ? Demanda le Docteur. Des bandes ? Du sirop contre la toux ? »

Jack baissa le regard alors le Docteur se tourna vers Rose.

« -Rose ?

-J'en sais rien. Répondit-elle.

-Jessica ? Demanda alors le Docteur en se tournant vers elle »

Jessica réfléchit un instant. Si le Docteur lui posait la question, c'est parce qu'elle connaissait la réponse. Or elle ne connaissait pas de technologie Chula. Tous ce qu'elle avait pu en voir c'est le vaisseau de Jack. Soudain, elle se souvint de quelque chose.

« -Des nano gènes ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Exact. Répondit le Docteur avec un sourire fier. Il n'était pas vide Capitaine. Il y avait assez de nano gènes dedans pour reconstruire une espèce entière.

-Oh non… souffla Jack, se rendant compte et se sentant mal.

-Alors ça y est ? Vous comprenez ? Demanda le Docteur avec un ton qui laissait entendre un peu de la colère qu'il contenait. Après le crash, les nan gènes se sont échappé par milliards de milliards, sinon plus. Prêts à soigner toutes les ecchymoses et les contusions de la Terre. Mais que trouve-t-il d'abord ? Un enfant qui venait d'être tué quelque instant plus tôt et qui portait un masque à gaz.

-Ils l'ont ramené à la vie ? S'exclama Rose. Ils ont ce pouvoir ?

-C'est quoi la vie ? Demanda le Docteur. La vie c'est facile, c'est une sorte de bizarrerie dont se serre la nature pour garder la chair fraiche. Pour un nano gène ce n'est rien. L'ennuie c'est que ces nano gènes sont différents de ceux de votre vaisseau. Continua-t-il en s'adressant à Jack cette fois. Ceux-là n'avaient encore jamais vu d'humain. Ils ignoraient complètement de quoi ils avaient l'air. Le seul modèle disponible, c'était ce petit enfant mort.

-Mais ils ont quand même fait ce pourquoi ils sont programmés… réalisa Jessica, dépité.

-La réparation de la vie, ignorant ce qu'était un masque à gaz, ils ont fait de leur mieux. Reprit-il. Ensuite, fiers de leur travail, ils sont allés réparer ailleurs. Croyant savoir à quoi les gens ressemblaient, ils ont dont consciencieusement rafistolé les autres. Et ils ne sont pas prêts de s'arrêter. Ils iront jusqu'au bout, ces nano gènes s'apprêtent à détruire toute la race humaine pour la reconstruire sur le modèle d'un enfant terrifié qui cherche sa mère et rien sur Terre ne pourra les en empêcher ! Termina-t-il en hurlant.

-Je vous assure que je l'ignorais ! Se défendit Jack, dépité par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. »

Le silence s'installa alors. Le Docteur, bouillonnant de colère se détourna de Jack pour travailler sur l'ambulance. Jessica tenta de lui prendre la main lorsqu'il passa devant elle pour le calmer mais il l'évita. Ce geste plutôt compréhensif, lui fit tout de même mal. Jack se détourna aussi, essayant d'assimiler tous ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Jessica pouvait dire par son attitude, son regard, qu'il ne le savait vraiment pas et qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de mettre quelqu'un en danger. Qu'allaient-ils faire à présent ?

* * *

_**Salut les whovians ! Voici le chapitre 42. Nous appronchons à grand pas de la fin de cet épisode ainsi que de la saison 1. J'ai à la fois envie de passer au Dixième Docteur tout en ayant envie de rester avec le Neuvième ! C'est horrible comme sentiment, j'ai l'impréssion de revivre les régénérations ! Bref, j'ai hâte d'entendre ce que vous avez à dire sur ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, et à la prochaine !**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Chapitre 43**_

_**C''est moi ta maman**_

* * *

Jessica avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et réfléchissait. La situation était vraiment critique et l'atmosphère était pesante. Les bombes des Allemands tombaient sur tout Londres et les deux garçons s'étaient disputé. La menace des nano gènes pesait toujours et aucune solution n'avait été encore trouvée. Ce n'était surement pas la meilleure journée de la jeune femme. Soudain, Nancy appela le nom de Rose, les patients de l'hôpital étaient tous sortis et s'approchaient des grillages en appelant leur mère.

Jessica et Rose se regardèrent, la même détresse se lisant dans leur regard, puis elles se dirigèrent vers le Docteur.

« -Tous les porteurs de masque à gaz viennent ici. Déclara Rose.

\- Le vaisseau croit qu'on attaque, il est en train d'appeler les troupes, protocole d'urgence. Répondit le Docteur. »

Très vite, le Seigneur du Temps leur expliqua que les nano gènes de l'ambulance Chula réparait les blessés, les reprogrammait avec tout le savoir et les pouvoir d'un soldat Chula avant de les renvoyé sur le front. C'est ainsi que l'enfant avait acquis ses facultés à appeler à distance et sa force incroyable.

Jack commençait à devenir anxieux, comme Jessica. Il regarda les patients au masque à gaz appeler leur mère, pourtant ils ne bougeaient pas.

« -Pourquoi n'attaquent-ils pas ? demanda-t-il.

-Ces bons petits soldats attendent leur commandant. Répondit le Docteur.

-Quoi, l'enfant ?

-Jamie. Déclara faiblement Nancy.

-Quoi ?

-Cet enfant a un nom : Jamie.

-Quand la bombe va-t-elle tombé ? Demanda Rose.

-D'une seconde à l'autre. Répondit Jack.

-Que se passe-t-il, Capitaine ? Demanda le Docteur. Un peu trop près du volcan pour vous ?

-Docteur, laissez-le. Murmura Jessica.

-Ce n'est qu'un petit garçon ! S'exclama Nancy.

-Oui, je sais. Répondit le Docteur.

-Ce n'est qu'un enfant apeuré qui réclame sa maman.

-Je le sais. N'importe quel petit garçon serait prêt à ravager le monde pour sauver sa maman.

-Oui, mais lui, il en a les moyens. Ajouta Jessica.

-Et vous envisagez quoi ? demanda Rose.

-Je n'en sais rien. »

Tout le monde soupira un peu. Le Docteur avait toujours une idée, toujours un dernier tour de passe-passe dans son sac. Il avait toujours une solution. Il ne pouvait pas être ainsi désarmé, n'est-ce pas ? Nancy commença à pleurer en déclarant sans relâche que tout était de sa faute. Avant que le Docteur ne puisse la rassurée, la voix de l'enfant se fit entendre. Le Docteur tourna sur place pour repérer l'endroit où se trouvait l'enfant, hélas il ne le vit pas. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers Nancy, Jessica la vit. Cette lueur dans ses yeux, elle la vit. Et elle la connaissait bien, elle l'avait déjà vu tant de fois auparavant dans son regard. Ces étincelles qui signifiaient tellement de chose. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait une idée, que le Docteur avait trouvé quelque chose, qu'il avait enfin mit toutes les pièces du puzzle ensemble.

Aussitôt, le Docteur demanda à Nancy son âge. Il mit très vite en place l'hypothèse que Nancy n'était pas la sœur de l'enfant mais sa mère. Et cette hypothèse fut confirmée par la jeune femme. L'enfant l'appelait elle. Entre-temps les bombes continuaient de tomber de plus en plus proche d'ici. Jack commençait à craindre pour la vie. Le Docteur ne détacha pas une seule seconde Nancy des yeux et ordonna à jack de faire ce qu'il devait faire. Rose et Jessica lui demandèrent de les téléporter à nouveau dans son vaisseau mais il répondit que c'était impossible, qu'il lui faudrait trop de temps pour désactiver toutes la sécurité. Et avec un dernier regard vers Jessica il se téléporta.

La jeune femme se sentit trahit mais elle continuait à espérer que Jack prendrait la bonne décision.

Soudain les grilles s'ouvrirent pour révéler le petit garçon au masque à gaz.

« -Est-ce que t'es ma maman ? demanda-t-il.

-Il continuera à vous le demander. Déclara le Docteur. Il ne s'arrêtera jamais.

-Maman ?

-Dites le lui. Nancy, c'est l'avenir de l'humanité qui est en jeu. Dites-lui maintenant, que vous êtes sa mère.

-Est-ce que t'es ma maman ? »

L'enfant s'était approché de Nancy. Le Docteur poussa un peu la jeune femme pour qu'elle se tourne vers l'enfant et qu'elle avance vers lui. Dès qu'elle fit quelques pas, le Docteur recula pour se mettre à coté des filles. Aussitôt, il prit fermement la main de Jessica dans la sienne. La jeune femme, surprise, leva les yeux vers lui. Son regard était toujours sur Nancy mais il décida de baisser la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il lui adressa alors un faible sourire et se pencha pour embrasser le dessus de sa tête. Jessica sourit un peu en retour, heureuse d'avoir reçu un peu de soutient de la part de son Docteur et se reconcentra sur la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

« -Est-ce que t'es ma maman ?

-Oui. Oui, oui, c'est moi ta maman.

-Maman ?

-C'est moi, oui !

-Est-ce que t'es ma maman ?

-Oui mon chéri, je suis là. Répondit-elle en s'agenouillant devant le petit garçon.

-Est-ce que t'es ma maman ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que t'es ma maman ? »

Jessica fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers le Docteur.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas. Murmura-t-elle.

-Il ne comprend pas. Expliqua-t-il sur le même ton. Ce qui reste de lui n'est pas suffisant.

-Oui, c'est moi ta maman. Répondit Nancy. Et maintenant je serais toujours ta maman. Comme je m'en veux si tu savais. Dit-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras. »

Aussitôt des tonnes de nano gènes entourèrent Nancy et l'enfant. Jessica serra fortement la main du Docteur, craignant pour la sécurité de Nancy.

« -Est-ce que c'est sans danger ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Docteur que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Rose. Elle va être transformée et…

-Chut ! La coupa-t-il. Je vous en prie, continuez. Allez, petits nano gènes malins, essayez de comprendre ! La mère, voyons, la mère c'est elle ! Ça devrait surfirent comme information, un peu d'imagination !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandèrent les filles en même temps.

-Regardez ! S'exclama-t-il en montrant les nano gènes des doigts. Ils reconnaissent le même ADN »

Soudain, Nancy fut pousser au sol et le nano gènes disparurent. Le Docteur se précipita près d'eux et s'approcha du petit garçon. Les filles le suivirent.

« -Oh, je t'en prie. Donne-moi la joie de vivre cet instant. Eclaire de bonheur cette journée. Supplia-t-il. »

Lentement, il posa ses mains sur le masque à gaz de Jamie et petit à petit l'enlevait. Lorsque le masque à gaz fut retiré, ils purent tous souffler de soulagement en voyant le joli visage du jeune garçon. Le Docteur fou de joie, le pris dans ses bras.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! demanda Nancy, heureuse.

-Les nano gènes ont reconnus l'ADN parent. L'information supérieure ! S'exclama-t-il. Ils ne vous ont pas changé parce que vous les avez changés. Quoi de mieux que le lien maternel ! »

Alors que tout le monde était heureux, une bombe tomba pas très loin de lieux où ils se trouvaient, faisant sursauté les filles.

« -Docteur, cette bombe ! Se rappela Rose.

\- On s'en est déjà occupé. Répondit-il.

-Vraiment ? Comment ? Demanda Jessica.

-Psychologie ! Fut la seule réponse qu'il donna. »

Jessica leva les yeux et vit la bombe qui devait tomber sur l'ambulance arriver à toute vitesse. Effrayé, elle s'agrippa au bras du Docteur. Alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelque mètre à parcourir avant de s'écrasé, un rayon familier immobilisa la bombe dans les airs.

C'était le même rayon qui avait sauvé Rose d'une chute qui lui aurait été fatale. En levant les yeux, Jessica remarqua le vaisseau de Jack et immédiatement elle comprit. Psychologie. Jack se sentait tellement coupable qu'il était parti pour empêcher la bombe de tomber. Soulagé d'être en vie et de constater que Jack ne les avait pas abandonnés, elle sourit.

Soudain, Jack apparut à cheval sur la bombe.

« -Docteur ! Appela-t-il.

-Ah, le cher garçon !

-La mise à feu de la bombe est déjà commencée. Je l'ai bloqué mais ça ne tiendra pas longtemps !

-Changer de plan, plus besoin de bombe ! Répondit le Docteur. Vous pouvez vous en débarrasser sans risque ?

-Jessica ! Appela Jack.

-Oui ?

-J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

-Vous êtes déjà pardonné Capitaine !

-Au revoir, les filles. »

Puis il disparut avec la bombe avant que son vaisseau ne s'éloigne. Jessica avait un mauvais pressentiment, pourquoi leur disait-il au revoir ? Elle fut ramenée à l'instant présent par le Docteur qui passa devant elle en regardant ses mains. Il les leva un peu, et soudainement tous les nano gènes virent autour d'elles.

« -Que faites-vous ? Demanda Jessica, surprise.

-Je répare le software, et j'envoi par e-mail la mise à jour. Répondit-il. Vous vouliez du swing, Jessica ? Regardez, je vais vous en donner ! »

Puis il jeta ses mains devant lui. Tous les nano gènes furent projeté en avant, vers les patients aux masques à gaz. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que tout le monde tombe au sol et enlève leur masque, reprenant peu à peu conscience. Jessica ne put s'empêcher de rire et de sourire tant sa joie était immense. Elle courut vers le Docteur pour le rejoindre. Il se retourna vers elle, son sourire allait jusqu'à ses grandes oreilles.

« -Regardez, tout le monde est vivant, Jessica ! Enfin, cette fois-ci, tout le monde est en vie ! »

Le Docteur alla rejoindre les patients pour leur parler, les rassurer et leur redonner du courage. Puis il revint et grimpa sur l'ambulance Chula.

« -Que faites- vous ? demanda Jessica.

-Il faut que ce truc s'autodétruise dès que tout le monde sera parti. Répondit-il. L'Histoire dit qu'ici il y a eu une explosion, qui suis-je pour contrarier l'Histoire ?

-Le meilleur en général. Répondit Jessica avec un sourire. »

Rose confirma en éclatant de rire. Le Docteur ne put lui-même retenir un sourire. Après avoir programmé l'autodestruction de l'ambulance, ils rentrèrent tous au TARDIS. Le Docteur était excité, fou de joie que tout le monde soit en vie, qu'il ne tenait plus en place. Hors, Jessica ne se sentait pas exactement de la même façon.

« -Docteur ? Que se passe-t-il pour Jack ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Ajouta Rose.

-Pourquoi nous a-t-il dit au revoir ? »

Le Docteur baissa la tête, moins joyeux mais ne répondit pas.

« -Vous ne l'aimiez pas, cela se voyait, mais Jack était innocent et il s'est racheté pour ce qu'il a fait. Déclara Jessica. Si vous l'abandonner alors tout le monde ne sera pas en vie. Il voyage seul, comme vous avant que vous ne rencontriez Rose, puis moi. »

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Le Docteur leva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il vit qu'elle était triste et son cœur se serra immédiatement.

« -S'il vous plait. Allez le sauver. Laissez-le voyager avec nous. »

Il ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Rien. Jessica attendait et craignait qu'il allait refuser, mais alors, il abaissa un levier et le TARDIS se mit en route. Il lui adressa un sourire. C'était la seule réponse dont elle avait besoin.

* * *

La musique était à fond dans la salle de la console et Jessica essayait en vain d'apprendre au Docteur à danser. Jack entra dans le TARDIS bouche bée par la grandeur qu'il renfermait. Mais il était sain et sauf maintenant. Jessica arrêta de danser lorsque le Docteur faillit lui tordre le bras pour la énième fois, sous le rire moqueur de Rose. Elle alla rejoindre Jack et lui sauta au cou. Ce geste surpris le capitaine et ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du Docteur qui sentit son cœur se serrer un peu.

« -Oh, alors on est heureuse de me voir ? Demanda-t-il en riant.

-Toujours ! Répond-elle.

-Soyez gentil, fermez la porte, votre vaisseau va exploser et ça va faire des courants d'air. Déclara le Docteur un peu durement.

-Bienvenue dans le TARDIS. Déclara Rose.

-C'est bien plus grand à l'intérieur !

-Ha, vous êtes observateur… Répondit sarcastiquement le Docteur.

-Ce qu'il veut dire c'est : entrez et mettez-vous à l'aise. Corrigea Jessica.

-Jessica ! Appela le Docteur. Je viens juste de me rappeler.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais danser ! »

Une musique joyeuse envahit la pièce et le Docteur se mit à danser. Il prit la main de Jessica et l'embarqua avec lui. Ils passèrent la soirée à danser en riant.

Que pourrait-il mal se passer ?

* * *

_**Salut les whovians ! Voici le chapitre 43 ! Nous venons d'achever l'épisode avec Jack. Le prochain chapitre sera un original et il sera très important pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, et à la prochaine !**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Chapitre 44**_

_**La colère d'un Seigneur du Temps**_

* * *

Jack se promenait dans les couloirs du TARDIS. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il voyageait avec le Docteur et les filles et il avait encore tendance à se perdre dans l'immense vaisseau.

Aujourd'hui était une journée assez calme. La veille, tout l'équipage du TARDIS avait atterrit sur une planète assez hostile. Et dieu sait que courir pour sauver sa vie est le sport le plus épuisant du monde. Alors le Docteur avait décidé de faire une pause aujourd'hui. A vrai dire, il ne semblait pas dans son assiette ces derniers temps. Jack se demandait si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec son arrivé dans leur groupe. Il semblait distant et en constante mauvaise humeur. Quoiqu'il en soit, le Capitaine avait eu une soudaine envie de se dégourdir les jambes.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'il marchait, ne sachant pas vraiment où il allait, lorsque soudain, il entendit quelque chose.

_Est-ce…du piano ?_ Songea-t-il.

Lentement, il se laissa guider par la source de la mélodie. Elle s'interrompait de temps à autres, puis il entendait une voix chantonner. Il reconnut immédiatement la voix de Jessica. Encore plus curieux, Jack décida de voir ce qu'elle faisait. Lorsqu'il arriva devant une porte qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant, il hésita, ne sachant pas s'il devait entrer ou frapper.

Il préféra ouvrir lentement la porte pour observer la jeune femme sans la déranger. L'ouverture n'était pas très grande, mais elle lui permettait de voir Jessica, qui était dos à lui, assise à un piano. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué et Jack s'en félicita. Elle jouait quelques notes de piano, avant de s'arrêter, noter quelque chose sur une feuille à côté d'elle, avant de reprendre. Le jeune homme en déduisit très vite qu'elle était en train de composer. Il se souvint rapidement d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eue lors de leur première rencontre et se rappela qu'elle avait effectivement parler de piano. Après quelques minutes à la regarder travailler, il décida d'entrer pour lui parler.

« -C'est beau ce que tu joues là. Déclara-t-il. »

La jeune femme, n'ayant pas entendu l'homme s'approcher d'elle, sursauta violemment en hoquetant de peur. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et se retourna vers Jack. Celui-ci était amusé de la réaction qu'il avait provoquée.

« -Jack ! S'écria-t-elle. J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque !

-Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi. Tu étais si concentrée.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Depuis le début.

-Petit espion. Taquina-t-elle.

-C'est vraiment beau. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant des partitions où était griffonné les notes ainsi que les paroles.

-Merci. Sourit-elle. C'est une de mes compositions. Je viens de l'achever. Ça s'appelle _Skyscraper_. »

Jack regarda un instant les paroles de la chanson. Le texte était magnifique. Il aimerait beaucoup l'entendre. Il se pencha contre le piano à queue et regarda la jeune femme.

« -Tu me la joue ? demanda-t-il. »

La jeune femme hésita un instant avant de poser ses mains sur le clavier noir et blanc. Elle commença à jouer les premiers accords[1]. Il semblait à Jack que ses doigts étaient si rapide et léger qu'ils ne touchaient presque pas les touches. Très vite, elle se mit à chanter les premières paroles. Elle semblait timide, sa voix n'était pas très forte et elle n'osait pas regarder son ami dans les yeux. Jack sourit, il se pencha en avant sur le piano et écoutait la douce voix de la jeune femme. Approchant du refrain, il prit la feuille qui contenait les paroles et se mit à chanter avec elle.

Surprise, Jessica leva la tête vers Jack et constata avec un certain choc qu'il chantait merveilleusement bien ! Maintenant, plus détendue et moins timide, elle se mit à chanter de bon cœur, en parfaite harmonie avec Jack. Tous les deux ne se quittait plus des yeux et avait un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Jessica était si heureuse que quelqu'un puisse partager un peu de sa passion. Jack battit en rythme sur le piano et chanta un peu plus fort. Jessica se lâchait complètement dans le morceau, se donnant à fond sur le piano.

A la fin, tous les deux étaient un peu essoufflés mais heureux. Soudain, des applaudissements les firent sursauter. Ils se retournèrent pour constater que Rose et le Docteur les regardaient et avaient entendus leur petit duo.

Jessica se leva et alla faire un câlin à Jack, en le remerciant d'avoir partagé ce bon moment avec elle. Elle était heureuse, cela se voyait. Elle s'entendait de plus en plus avec Jack et plus le temps passait, plus elle le considérait comme le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent depuis celui-là et une sorte de routine s'était installée.

Jack faisait maintenant entièrement partit de l'équipage. Bien que le Docteur semblait toujours un peu mécontent de sa présence par moments, ils avaient fini par bien s'entendre. Jack continuait perpétuellement de draguer Rose. Etait-ce pour de vrai ou simplement sa façon de parler avec elle, personne ne le savait réellement. Quand à Jessica, il en était très proche. Il la considérait comme une petite sœur dont il prenait soin. Ils ne cessaient jamais vraiment de se chamailler. La dernière fois, le Docteur les avait surpris à courir dans les couloirs, essayant de se faire mutuellement des chatouilles.

Le Docteur avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. Il n'avait pas été très envieux de la présence de Jack dans le TARDIS mais il avait tout de même accepter pour faire plaisir à Jessica. Or, maintenant, plus le temps passait, plus il se demandait s'il avait pris la bonne décision ce jour-là. Il appréciait beaucoup Jack, ce n'était pas réellement l'homme qui le dérangeait mais plutôt la façon dont il se comportait avec Jessica.

Il aimait la jeune femme. Il avait essayé de se maitriser, de se mentir à lui-même, essayant de se persuader qu'il n'était pas amoureux. Mais le sentiment s'était installé définitivement dans les cœurs du Seigneur du Temps. Et la façon dont Jack agissait avec elle, le rendait affreusement jaloux. C'était pour cela que c'est dernier temps, il était d'humeur assez maussade. Il s'isolait souvent dans le TARDIS et ralentissait les aventures.

Mais ce soir-là, alors qu'ils rentraient d'une aventure éprouvante, il savait que les choses allaient changer. Jessica avait été blessé, parce que Jack n'avait pas agi assez vite. Bien sûr il avait été furieux, mais ce qui le dérangeait était que la jeune femme avait miraculeusement guérit.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Et il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions. La jeune femme était entourée de tellement de mystères déjà, la guérison était de trop. Il se mit assis dans la salle de la console, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et se mit à réfléchir.

La Fille Perdue, un surnom donné par plusieurs monstres à différent endroit, à différentes époques… Des souvenirs manquant, une famille disparut, un père qui hante ses cauchemars… Des souvenirs de guerre, de Dalek, d'une étrange planète… Jessica Maxwell n'était pas celle qu'elle paraissait. A vrai dire, le Docteur était fatigué de chercher qui elle était sans jamais trouver de réponse.

Mais il en avait surtout assez de ressentir cet étrange sentiment au creux de sa poitrine. A chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui, il sentait ses cœurs s'accélérer, et la joie l'envahir. Mais ces derniers temps, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Jack Harkness. Et à chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui, il se sentait mal et vide et tellement…. En colère ! Ses sentiments étaient en conflits, sans cesse, à chaque instant. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était perdu.

La fatigue, l'agacement de se heurter à un mur à chaque recherche, ses sentiments en conflit pour la jeune femme, mêlé à la jalousie qu'il ressentait le poussa à faire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter.

* * *

Dans la nuit, alors qu'il bricolait sur la console, il entendit Jessica descendre les marches pour le rejoindre. C'était devenu leur rituel. Lorsque la jeune femme n'avait pas sommeil ou qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle venait le rejoindre ici pour parler. Le Docteur leva à peine les yeux vers elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue le voir le soir. C'était à cause de Jack, il en était sûr. Aussitôt, il sentit la colère l'envahir. Il ne sut pas réellement pourquoi. Une humeur maussade l'envahit.

Jessica commença la conversation en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il bricolait. Elle remarqua très vite que ses réponses étaient courtes comme s'il ne voulait pas lui parler, en plus de son ton grave et sec. Elle avança vers la console, inquiète.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Oui, vous. Répondit-il. »

Cette simple phrase fit glacer le sang de la jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas comment le prendre. Le Docteur savait que c'était un peu brutal de sa part mais ce n'était que la vérité. Rien n'allait et c'était de sa faute. C'était elle qui le mettait de cet état, c'était elle qui le faisait souffrir. Il releva la tête et laissa tomber son bricolage pour se concentrer entièrement sur elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et essaya de garder une voix normale pour continuer à parler.

« -Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle, incertaine de vouloir savoir après tout.

-Qui êtes-vous donc, Jessica Maxwell ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux sombres.

-Pardon ? Quoi ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? Redemanda-t-il, un peu plus durement.

-Je ne comprend pas. Vous savez qui je suis ! S'exclama-t-elle, commençant à paniquer.

-Je le croyais mais non. J'ignore qui vous êtes.

-Docteur, vous me faites peur. Vous savez qui je suis.

-Non. Non, je ne le sais pas. Etes-vous Jessica Maxwell ou la Fille Perdue ? »

A la mention de son surnom, la jeune femme sentit son estomac se retourner. Elle recula de plusieurs pas alors que le Docteur s'approchait d'elle. Elle commençait réellement à avoir peur. Le Siegneur du Temps avait milles et unes pensées dans sa tête qui fussaient dans tous les sens. Il était tellement perdus. Trop de chose se bousculait en lui. Il perdait le contrôle. Seule la colère guidait ses fait et gestes. Il pensait connaitre cette jeune femme, il pensait qu'elle était quelqu'un de doux, fragile, qui avait peur du monde, il pensait que c'était une personne en qui il pouvait faire confiance. Mais plus maintenant, elle avait changé. Est-ce vraiment elle qui avait changé ? Depuis que Jack était ici, elle était moins timide, moins fragile, elle ne ressemblait plus à la Jessica Maxwell qu'il avait connu. Et elle passait de moins en moins de temps avec lui. Et puis toutes ces choses étranges qui ne cessait de lui arriver. Qui était-elle réellement ?!

« -J'ai tenté de vous aider, Jessica. J'ai cherché encore et encore. Mais je n'ai jamais rien trouvé. Beaucoup trop de mystère vous entour et aucune réponse ne m'a été apporté. J'en suis venu à la conclusion que vous me mentez. Vous mentez sur votre identité.

-Docteur. Tenta de se défendre Jessica, mais sa voix tremblait de peur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous prend, mais je vous jure, je ne vous cache rien ! Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais, tout ce qui m'effrayait ! Comment aurai-je pu vous mentir ?! Vous me faite confiance…

-Non. Je ne le fais plus. Plus maintenant. Répondit-il durement. »

La jeune femme avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui enfoncer un couteau dans le cœur. Sa respiration était courte et les larmes commencèrent à tomber sur ses joues. Ce n'était que la pure vérité, il ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance quand elle jouait un double jeu avec Jack. Il ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance quand elle le faisait souffrir à ce point et continuait de sourire à un autre homme. Jessica ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle avait fait confiance à cet homme, elle lui avait confier toutes ses craintes. Et voilà maintenant qu'il la rejetait. Elle ne l'intéressait plus. A cette pensée, elle ressentit de la colère. Après tout, le Docteur ne l'avait accepté sur son vaisseau que parce qu'elle avait attiser sa curiosité. Maintenant, il se lassait d'elle.

« -Alors ça y est ? Demanda-t-elle avec amertume. Je ne vous intéresse plus ? Vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi ? »

Le Docteur ne répondit rien, il se contentait de la regarder avec un regard sombre. Il se battait avec ces pensées contradictoires. Jessica aurait eu peur de ce regard si elle n'avait pas été si en colère et blessée.

« -Oh, oui, je savais bien que vous m'avez demandé de voyager avec vous uniquement parce que j'avais attiré votre attention. Un jeune femme, seule et fragile, entouré de mystère. Quel cadeau pour quelqu'un comme vous. Je n'étais qu'un puzzle à résoudre ! Avouez-le ! Cria-t-elle.

-Je ne voulais que vous aidez ! Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton, se souvenant de la fragilité dont elle faisait preuve lors de leur première rencontre.

-Mais oui, je vous crois. Vous vouliez m'aider. Mais je suis une énigme trop complexe pour vous. Vous avez tout essayer, vous n'arrivez toujours pas à trouver de solution ! Et ça vous énerve ! Alors vous vous débarrasser de moi !

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Contra-t-il, ce sentant encore plus blessé qu'elle essaye de rejeter la faute sur lui.

-Alors quoi ?!

-Je croyais vous connaitre, je croyais pouvoir vous faire confiance. Mais plus le temps avance moins je vous comprends, moins je peux vous cerner. Vous êtes une étrangère ! Et je ne veux pas d'étranger ici !

-Alors c'est ce que je suis pour vous maintenant ?! Une étrangère ?!

-Exactement ! Rugit-il.

-Vous me dégoutez. Pleura-t-elle, la voix pleine de rancune. Vous m'avez demandé de venir ici. Et j'ai accepté. Mais je savais que ce n'était que pour assouvir votre curiosité. N'avez-vous jamais eu de l'intérêt pour moi ?! Ou n'avez-vous eu que pour seul et unique but de résoudre mon énigme ?! Je ne suis qu'un objet pour vous, un objet que vous gardez sous la main pour passer le temps lorsque vous vous ennuyez. Je ne suis qu'un hobby ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Non, vous êtes une erreur ! Hurla-t-il en réponse. »

Jessica sentit de nouveau cette atroce douleur dans son cœur. Elle peinait à respirer et les larmes ne cessait de couleur sur ses joues. Le Docteur ne pouvait pas trouver d'autre mots pour la qualifier. Elle était une erreur. Alors qu'il pensait la sauver de sa vie monotone, la sauver de la Fille Perdue, elle avait profité de sa gentillesse. Maintenant elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le Capitaine, elle n'était plus la fille timide d'autre fois. Il était convaincu qu'il avait fait une erreur en lui demandant de venir voyager avec lui. Il avait déjà Rose, pourquoi l'avoir amené ? Pour qu'elle joue avec ses sentiments ? Et continue à le regarder comme si de rien n'était ? Le Seigneur du Temps, fou de rage, continua de hurler sur elle.

« -Je n'aurai jamais dû vous demander de venir voyager avec moi. Regardez-vous ! Qui êtes-vous réellement ? Vous n'êtes pas capable de vous souvenir de votre Premier Ministre, vous ne savez rien de votre propre famille. Vous ne pouvez même pas vous blesser sans guérir miraculeusement ! Vous n'êtes pas ce que vous prétendez être ! Vous me mentez sans cesse ! Je le sens ! Je ne veux plus de vous ici. Vous devez quitter le TARDIS. Le plus tôt sera le mieux ! »

Le Docteur respirait lourdement. La colère bouillonnait en lui. Il ne supportait plus de se heurter à un mur à chaque fois qu'il cherchait des réponses sur la jeune femme. Et il ne supportait plus de la voir avec un autre alors que lui se tuait au travail, cherchant à l'aider sans cesse. Jessica se calma un peu. Les larmes coulaient toujours mais plus silencieusement. Elle était extrêmement blessée mais elle n'avait plus la force de se battre, plus la force de répliquer ou d'hurler. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Avant de reprendre la parole, plus calmement, la voix encore chevrotante.

« -Vous vous trompez vous-même, Docteur. Parla-t-elle doucement. Je suis presque sûr que vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous dites. Jamais j'aurais cru que ce jour arriverais, même dans mes pires cauchemars. J'ai oublié mon Premier Ministre, et alors ? Est-ce grave ? Est-ce le plus important ? En quoi cela change-t-il ma façon d'être ? Je ne connais pas ma famille, en effet, et je m'en veux chaque jour. Je suis venu vous voir à plusieurs reprises pour vous confier mes peurs et je vous ai très vite considéré comme ma nouvelle famille. Je croyais qu'on formait une belle famille tous ensemble. Il faut croire que vous ne voulez pas de moi dans ce cadre. Je pensais que vous m'aimiez un peu plus que ça. Oh et, en effet, je guéris facilement, dans des circonstances étranges et cela me terrifie. Mais cette blessure Docteur, celle que vous venez de m'infliger, je ne pourrais jamais en guérir. Jamais… »

Jessica le regarda un instant, pensant qu'il allait répliquer mais il garda le silence. Il préféra garder le silence, il commençait à se rendre compte de toutes les atrocités qu'il venait de lui dire. Pourquoi déjà ? Il n'était même plus sûr du véritable motif de sa colère. Jessica vit qu'il n'allait rien ajouter. Alors elle baissa la tête.

« -Je pense que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. »

Alors que la jeune femme se retourna pour monter les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre, elle remarqua qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Jack et Rose se tenaient en haut des marches, choqués. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, combien de leur conversation ils avaient entendue, et elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle ne pouvait plus rester dans cette pièce. Elle monta rapidement les escaliers et courut rejoindre sa chambre en pleurs.

* * *

Jack et Rose se tenaient là, complètement sidéré par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Lorsqu'ils avaient entendu des cris, ils s'étaient tous les deux rendus dans la salle de la console. Mais jamais ils ne s'étaient attendus à voir Jessica et le Docteur en train de se disputer aussi violemment. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu le courage ni la force d'intervenir. Ils étaient tous simplement sidéré par la méchanceté des mots qui résonnait dans la salle. Lorsque que Jessica passa rapidement entre eux pour rejoindre sa chambre, en pleurs, aucun de ses amis n'eut le temps de réagir pour la retenir.

Une fois Jessica disparut et le choc passer, ce fut la colère qui envahit le corps entier de Jack. Il serra les poings et se dirigea rapidement vers le Docteur, lui hurlant dessus, prêt à le frapper au visage. Rose eu juste le temps de se mettre entre eux pour l'en empêcher.

« -Jack ! Hurla-t-elle. La violence de résoudra rien ! Si vous ne pouvez pas vous contrôler, sortez d'ici. Allez voir Jessica, elle a besoin de vous. »

Jack hésita un moment, il regardait le Docteur avec la haine et le dégout encré dans son regard. Mais il savait que Rose avait raison, alors il hocha la tête et courut dans les couloirs pour rejoindre Jessica.

Rose se retourna alors vers le Docteur. Et sans prévenir, elle lui donna une gifle.

* * *

[1] _Skyscraper_, de John Barrowman (Jack Harkness)

* * *

_**Salut les whovians ! S'il vous plait, ne me détestez pas ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre car j'ai tout simplement horreur de voir mes personnages se disputer. Mais c'est une étape nécessaire dans cette histoire qui approche à grand pas de sa fin. Comme on peux le voir, le Docteur décide de parler à Jessica mais tout dérape. Alors qu'il aimerait lui dire ces inquiètude à propos de la Fille Perdue, ses sentiments s'en mêlent et mélange tout ! J'espère que ce chapitre assez long vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter, et à la prochaine !**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Chapitre 45**_

_**Je ne peux pas rester**_

* * *

Le Docteur posa une main sur sa joue, choqué par le geste de son compagnon de voyage. Elle avait osé poser la main sur lui. A présent, elle le regardait dans les yeux, avec la colère, le dégout et l'incompréhension dans son regard.

Le Seigneur du Temps sentit une douleur atroce, mais pas sur sa joue. Dans ses cœurs. Qu'avait-il fait ?

* * *

Jack courait dans les couloirs du TARDIS. Il était furieux, et encore, c'était un faible mot pour expliquer la façon dont il se sentait en ce moment. Mais pour l'instant, sa priorité était d'aller voir Jessica. La pauvre jeune femme devait être en miettes après cette violente dispute. Jack ne savait pas pourquoi ils s'étaient disputé alors qu'ils semblaient si proches l'un de l'autre. Il avait même encore du mal à réaliser que le Docteur était bien celui qui lui avait crié dessus avec autant de méchanceté.

Alors qu'il arrivait devant la porte de la chambre de Jessica, il remarqua avec étonnement qu'elle était ouverte. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit avec stupéfaction Jessica en train de faire ses valises. La jeune femme avait les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues, elle ne parvenait plus à les arrêter. Elle avait posé une valise sur son lit et faisait des aller-retour entre le bagage et sa penderie. Elle semblait décidée à partir. Cela fendit le cœur de Jack. Il entra en vitesse.

« -Jessica ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne peux plus rester ici. Je dois partir, il ne veut plus de moi de toutes façons.

-Jessica, non, il est hors de questions que tu partes ! »

Jessica ne répondit pas et continua de marcher vers son armoire. Jack se plaça rapidement devant elle, lui barrant la route et posa fermement ses mains sur ses épaules. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à parler, à protester, mais rien ne sortit. Elle regarda Jack dans les yeux avant qu'elle n'éclate en sanglots. Jack la prit instantanément dans ses bras et la berça un peu pour la consoler. La jeune femme pleurait sans retenue, elle pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle s'accrocha fortement à Jack comme on s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage. Le Capitaine ne supportait pas de voir ce spectacle, il sentit lui-même des larmes lui brouiller la vue. Il serra fortement la jeune femme et déposa des baisser sur le haut de sa tête, lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la jeune femme parvint enfin à se calmer. Jack la fit s'assoir sur son lit et il se mit à côté d'elle. Il devait essayer de la faire parler, de comprendre pourquoi ils s'étaient disputé, ce qu'il s'était passé.

« -Jessica, je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment envie d'en parler, mais il faut que tu me le dises. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputés ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je n'en sais trop rien. Avoua-t-elle. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis descendu pour aller le voir, comme je le fait tout le temps dans ces cas-là. Mais ce soir, il semblait énervé, distant… J'ai essayé de comprendre ce qu'il n'allait pas, et il a commencé à me demander qui j'étais. Il a remis en question ma confiance, ma loyauté… Le ton s'est élevé et je pense que vous avez entendu la suite. Expliqua-t-elle en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

-Je ne comprend pas vraiment. »

Jessica passa alors l'heure suivante à lui expliquer ce que le Docteur savait et ce qu'il lui avait promis. Elle lui parla de la Fille Perdue, de ses trous de mémoires, de ses cauchemars, de ses guérissons… Le Capitaine était étonné mais il n'osait pas lui poser de questions, il aurait tout le temps plus tard pour cela. Pour l'instant il devait la réconforter et essayer de trouver une solution pour les amener à se réconcilier.

« -Je ne comprend pas vraiment sa réaction… Déclara Jack, réfléchissant. C'était excessif et… étrange.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne peux pas rester. Déclara-t-elle en se levant pour terminer sa valise.

-Quoi ? Non, Jessica, tu ne quitteras pas ce vaisseau.

-Il ne veux plus de moi ici, Jack.

-Il n'a pas le droit de te chasser ainsi !

-Mais il n'y a pas que ça ! Cria-t-elle, un peu frustré. »

Jack la regarda un peu surpris et attendit qu'elle développe un peu plus. La jeune femme souffla fortement et fit un effort considérable pour retenir ses larmes, en vain.

« -Je ne peux pas rester parce que je l'aime. Avoua-t-elle. J'aime le Docteur et le fait qu'il m'ait rejeté ainsi, qu'il ne me fasse plus confiance… je ne peux pas le supporter. Je pouvais faire semblant d'être simplement son amie parce que je savais que rien d'autre ne se passerait entre nous. Je pouvais vivre avec lui à mes coté en sachant qu'il ne serait rien de plus qu'un ami. Mais je ne pourrais pas vivre à ses côtés en sachant qu'il me déteste… Pleura-t-elle. »

Jack, quelque part, ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'elle avoua ses sentiments pour le Docteur. Il s'en était toujours douté. Et il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi elle voulait partir maintenant. Ce devait être horrible de voir jour après jour, l'homme que vous aimez tout en gardant en mémoire les horribles choses qu'il vous a dit. Jack soupira et la laissa faire ces valises.

* * *

Rose avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, affreusement en colère contre le Docteur. Elle avait toujours du mal à croire que ce qu'elle avait vu était vraiment arrivé. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Il ne méritait même qu'elle lui adresse la parole. Elle devrait plutôt aller voir Jessica, la réconforter. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait besoin de savoir pourquoi le bon Docteur s'était transformé en monstre devant Jessica.

« -On peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris ? Demanda-t-elle avec colère. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de faire ? Ce que vous venez de dire ! Pourquoi tant de méchanceté ?! Envers Jessica en plus ! Votre meilleure amie !

-Elle n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être ! Répondit le Docteur. J'ai tenté de l'aider mais je n'ai rien trouvé, je ne trouve jamais rien. J'en ai déduit qu'elle nous mentait !

-N'importe quoi. Se moqua Rose.

-Pardon ? Demanda le Docteur, énervé.

-J'ai dit : n'importe quoi ! Réfléchissez ! Jessica est la première à être effrayée par ses problèmes ! A chaque fois, elle est venue vous voir pour se confier à vous, pour vous dire à quel point elle avait peur ! Elle est terrifiée ! Croyez-vous vraiment qu'elle ment lorsqu'elle se réveille en hurlant de peur et en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps la nuit, en faisant des cauchemars ?! Elle ne vous a jamais mentit et vous le savez. »

Le Docteur, prenant compte des paroles de Rose, les laissant résonner en lui, baissa la tête. Il était confus. Il n'était plus certain d'avoir fait la bonne chose en s'en prenant à la jeune femme. Rose avait raison, Jessica avait été effrayé par les mystères qui l'entourait et à chaque fois elle était venue le voir pour lui en parler. Rose, en voyant le Docteur hésiter, sut qu'elle venait de prouver quelque chose.

« -Vous savez que j'ai raison, que c'est la vérité. Alors pourquoi vous en êtes-vous pris à elle ? Qu'a-t-elle bien pu vous faire pour mériter ça.

-Je vous ai dit pourquoi ! S'énerva-t-il.

-Mais ce n'est pas la vraie raison, vous le savez autant que moi !

-C'est faux ! Cira-t-il.

-Non ! Vous connaissez la vraie raison de votre colère mais vous vous mentez à vous-même ! Vous vous cacher ! Qui ment maintenant, hein ?!

-Je sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! Hurla-t-il.

-Alors pourquoi ?! Hurla Rose en retour.

-Parce que je suis JALOUX ! Rugit-il. »

La voix du Seigneur du Temps résonna dans la salle de la console maintenant calme. Seule la respiration assez lourde du Docteur pouvait être entendue. Rose resta bouche bée, premièrement devant le hurlement puissant du Docteur, mais aussi face à ce qu'il venait d'avouer.

Le Docteur tenta de se calmer. Il venait enfin de réaliser. Il pensait qu'il s'en était pris à Jessica parce qu'il voulait des réponses, des réponses sur elle et sur la Fille Perdue. Et c'est ce qu'il voulait au départ. Mais en le poussant à bout, Rose avait réussi à lui faire voir la vérité en face. Il était jaloux. Jaloux de tous les moments que Jessica avait passé avec Jack. Il avait passé tant de temps à se contrôler, à s'ordonner de ne pas tomber amoureux, à se contenir. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter d'entendre son rire résonner dans les couloirs du TARDIS tout en sachant que ce n'était pas lui qui la faisait rire.

C'était idiot, car il n'avait aucun droit sur elle. Mais depuis l'arrivée de Jack, elle passait plus de temps à se chamailler, à plaisanter et à jouer avec le capitaine plutôt que de parler et passer du bon temps avec lui. Elle ne lui disait plus rien, elle ne lui parlait plus de sa dernière composition au violon, du dernier livre qu'elle avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque. Elle ne venait presque plus le voir bricoler le TARDIS. Il avait l'impression de la perdre. Et ça lui faisait peur.

Mais maintenant, après ce qu'il avait fait, il était pratiquement sûr de l'avoir perdue, à jamais. Car après tout, comment pourrait-elle lui pardonner ? Le poids de la réalisation lui tomba dessus lourdement. Il se pencha sur la console du vaisseau et passa ses mains sur son visage. Rose, bien qu'elle soit toujours en colère contre lui, voyait bien qu'il regrettait ses actions. Le Docteur pouvait parfois être grossier et agissait très souvent avant de réfléchir mais il n'était pas quelqu'un qui faisait du mal pour le plaisir.

Elle s'approcha alors de lui et le regarda un instant, le laissant reprendre ses esprits.

« -Docteur… Chuchota-t-elle. Je sais que vous tenez à Jessica et que vous ne vouliez pas lui faire du mal. Mais c'est ce que vous avez fait. Vous étiez la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance et vous l'avez trahi.

-Je sais… Murmura-t-il.

-Mais Jessica est quelqu'un de gentil. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais vous allez devoir lui parler, pour vous expliquer et lui dire les vraies raisons de votre colère. »

Le Docteur ne répondit rien. Il ne savait s'il aurait le courage de faire face à Jessica après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il aurait préféré se retrouver devant des Daleks… Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Soudain, Jack descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la console. Rose et le Docteur se retournèrent pour le voir. Il semblait encore plus en colère qu'avant, le Docteur fit quelques pas en arrière alors que le Capitaine fonçait sur lui. Rose se mit une fois de plus entre eux.

« -Jack, stop. Ce n'est pas la peine d'en venir aux mains. On s'est expliqués.

-J'espère bien, parce qu'il faut avoir une bonne raison pour mettre Jessica dans cet état. Grogna-t-il. »

Le Docteur baissa la tête, honteux et se sentant coupable. Rose lui épargna un regard de pitié et de tristesse avant de se retourner vers Jack.

« -Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-elle.

-Mal. Elle a fait ses valises. Elle était prête à partir sur le champ. J'ai juste réussit à la convaincre de passer la nuit ici. Elle a décidé de partir demain matin. »

Rose hocha la tête et se retourna vers le Docteur.

« -Vous avez jusqu'à demain matin pour lui parler et tout lui expliquer.

-Je vais la voir. Déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

-Oh non, vous n'allez nulle part ! Le retint Jack. Elle en a eu assez pour ce soir, elle n'est pas pressée de vous voir. Elle a besoin de repos. Laissez au moins la nuit passer. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête à contrecœur. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la douleur dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Jessica ne voulait pas le voir. Très vite, Rose et Jack sortirent de la pièce, sans doute pour terminer leur nuit qui fut assez agitée. Le Docteur décida de rejoindre sa propre chambre. Il ne l'utilisait pas souvent mais il avait du mal à rester dans la salle de la console lorsque les souvenirs de leur dispute lui revenaient en tête.

Il essaya de dormir mais pour une fois, quelque chose de pire que de faire des cauchemars sur la Guerre du Temps lui arrive. Cette nuit-là, alors qu'il essayait de dormir, il fit un cauchemar bien plus horrible que ceux qu'il faisait d'habitude. Il rêva de Jessica, en larmes, à cause de lui…

Il ne ferma plus l'œil de la nuit. Il se leva, s'assit sur une chaise au coin de la pièce et passa le reste de la nuit à réfléchir. Très vite, il ne put tenir plus longtemps ses larmes.

* * *

_** Salut les whovians ! Le Docteur s'est enfin rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait et pour quelles (véritables) raison ! Il est jaloux ! Il a pourtant essayer de ne pas tomber amoureux mais ses sentiments sont trop forts ! Jessica est prêtes à partir, car elle ne peux pas supporter la douleur. Parviendra-t-elle à pardonner le Docteur ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter, et à la prochaine !**_


	46. Chapter 46

Chapitre 46

_Ne me quitte pas…_

* * *

Il était encore très tôt lorsque Jessica commença à émerger. La jeune femme s'était endormi très rapidement la veille car après avoir pleuré, elle était épuisée. Mais c'est dans un sommeil sans rêves qu'elle fut plongée. Un sommeil qui vous laisse encore plus fatigué que lorsque vous vous êtes couché. Soupirant, Jessica tourna sur le dos et fixa le plafond. Elle savait qu'elle devait partir. Maintenant. Tant que personne n'était encore levé. Elle savait que c'était lâche de partir sans dire au revoir à ses amis mais elle n'en avait pas la force ni le courage. Le problème était que quelqu'un devait faire atterrir le TARDIS sur Terre… Et le seul à savoir faire ça, était le Docteur, mais Jessica ne voulait pas le voir. C'était trop douloureux. Peut-être que si elle demandait au TARDIS, la machine voudrait bien lui donner un coup de main.

Elle se leva alors rapidement et alla s'habiller. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre sa valise, Jessica posa une dernière fois le regard dans sa chambre. Elle vit alors son violon et l'idée de le laisser ici lui fit mal au cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas tout prendre mais son violon, elle pouvait au moins le prendre avec elle. Elle s'approcha de l'instrument et le regarda avec nostalgie et tendresse. Lentement, elle le porta à son menton et commença à pincer quelques cordes[1]. Elle n'eut cependant pas la force de continuer. L'air si triste lui fit vite monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle le rangea rapidement dans son étui, prit sa valise et partit.

* * *

Le Docteur n'avait fermé l'œil de la nuit. La seule chose qu'il avait réussi à faire était de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de larmes. Il s'en voulait énormément. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Jessica ne lui avait jamais donné de raison de remettre en cause sa confiance. Il s'était alors rendus compte qu'il n'avait pas douter de ses origines mais de sa fidélité. Elle avait été tellement proches de Jack ses derniers temps, que tout avait été chamboulé. Elle ne lui parlait presque plus, il passait moins de temps ensemble. Le soir, elle ne venait plus le voir bricoler sur le TARDIS… Elle passait ses journées avec un autre et c'est ce qu'il ne supportait pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne le supportait-il pas ? Il s'était répété cette question encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève. Jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne une réponse.

Il ne le supportait pas parce qu'il aimait trop Jessica pour la laisser dans les bras d'un autre. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait réparer ce qu'il avait fait mais il était maintenant déterminé à essayer. Il s'était donc levé et avait filé dans la salle de bain. Après une douche bien froide, pour lui remettre les idées en place, il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la salle de la console. Il avait attendu plusieurs heures que Jessica se montre. Pendant ce temps, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire et comment il allait le dire. Hélas, le stress et l'angoisse aussi avaient eu le temps de monter pendant ces heures. Enfin, il entendit des pas approcher. Il retint sa respiration et observa les escaliers avec appréhension.

* * *

C'était la dernière fois qu'elle traversait ces couloirs, la dernière fois qu'elle allait dans la salle de la console. Elle arriva en haut des escaliers qui menaient à la console et s'apprêta à porter sa valise pour les descendre mais elle gela sur place. Le Docteur se trouva là et la regardait. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle se contenta de le regarder un instant. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et cru déceler de la tristesse.

Comme il ne semblait pour vouloir parler, et qu'elle n'en avait pas la force, elle brisa leur regard et pris sa valise avant de descendre les escaliers. Le Docteur hocha la tête, comme s'il avait compris le message qu'elle lui avait silencieusement passé et se tourna vers la console. Sans un mot, il entra les coordonnées de Londres, sur Terre et fit démarrer le TARDIS. C'était étrange pour Jessica de simplement entendre le son du TARDIS sans que le Docteur ne lui parle de leur prochaine destination avec enthousiasme. Il n'y avait que le doux gémissement de la boite bleue. La jeune femme ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'entendrait, son dernier voyage…

Lorsque le TARDIS atterrit avec un bruit sourd, Jessica s'empressa d'empoigner sa valise et se dirigea vers les portes. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire au revoir, elle ne pouvait pas lui parler, il fallait qu'elle se sauve, vite. Seulement lorsqu'elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte, elle n'y parvint pas. Elle retenta un peu plus fortement. Elle se retourna et vit le Docteur, la main sur un bouton sur la console, la regardant. Elle soupira et posa son front sur la porte.

« -Ouvrez la porte, s'il vous plait. Plaida-t-elle.

-Jessica, il faut qu'on parle, je dois vous parler.

-Ouvrez la porte ! Ordonna-t-elle un peu plus fortement.

-Non !

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui. Vous ne pensez pas que c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça ?

-J'ai besoin de vous parler. Répondit-il calmement.

-Pour me dire quoi ? Hein ? Moi je n'ai pas envie de vous entendre… »

Le Docteur soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Il avait l'air si triste et si fatigué. Jessica, malgré sa colère, ne put s'empêcher de se sentir triste pour lui. Il inspira profondément puis la regarda dans les yeux. Il avança lentement, de sorte qu'elle se retrouve coincé entre lui et la porte.

« -S'il vous plait. Murmura-t-il. Je sais que vous me haïssez, mais j'ai besoin de vous parler. Vous n'avez qu'à m'écouter. Juste m'écouter et je vous laisse partir. »

Jessica regarda dans ses yeux bleus et s'y perdit. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, quelle décision prendre. Finalement, voyant à quel point il était triste et désespéré, elle accepta. Elle hocha lentement la tête et attendit qu'il commence à parler.

« -Je m'excuse. Commença-t-il. Je vous ai dit des choses horribles et je sais que vous ne pourrez jamais me pardonner pour ce que j'ai dit. Je voulais m'expliquer, même si cela ne changera pas votre départ. »

Il fit une pose pour regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux. Elle ne disait rien et son visage restait impassible. Il ne savait pas, ne pouvait pas savoir à quoi elle pensait.

« -Nous voyageons ensemble depuis un certain temps maintenant et nous avons partagé de tellement bon moment. J'étais heureux et j'espère que vous l'étiez aussi. Mais… depuis quelque temps, tout à changer. »

Jessica fronça les sourcils, confuse. Elle ne put garder le silence plus longtemps.

« -Qu'est-ce qui à changer ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas sûr. Vous. Moi. Nous. »

Jessica fronça encore plus les sourcils. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit qu'il continue.

« -Depuis que Jack est arrivé dans le TARDIS, vous avez changé. Vous passez beaucoup de temps avec lui. Je vous vois de moins en moins, si ce n'est presque jamais… Quant à moi, je crois que j'ai changé aussi. Plus vous passiez du temps avec Jack plus je me sentais triste, en colère… jaloux.

-Jaloux ? répéta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, surprise.

-Oui. Jessica. Peut-être que ce que je vais vous dire ici et maintenant ne changera pas votre décision. Peut-être que c'est réellement la dernière fois que je vous verrais. Mais je tenais à vous dire ceci : mon regard à changer. Je ne vous regarde plus de la même façon. Vous étiez une amie quand vous êtes monté dans le TARDIS la première fois. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes quelque chose de bien plus. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, oh tellement de temps. J'ai tenté d'enfouir mes sentiments parce que j'avais peur. Peur de vous perdre, peur d'être rejeté, peur d'être blessé. Mais en faisant ça, j'ai mélangé ma frustration avec celle de votre mystère et j'ai fini par vous blessé, vous. Ma Jessica. Alors que je m'étais promis de prendre soin de vous jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je ne pensais pas ce que je vous ai dit ce soir-là, où ma colère à éclater, ma frustration ainsi que mes sentiments refoulés. Je ne pensais pas un seul des mots que j'ai prononcés. Mais cela m'a permis de me rendre compte de quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. La chose la plus importante dans toute l'histoire de l'Univers. Jessica Maxwell, je vous aime. »

De tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginé qu'il dise, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il dirait cela. Elle, qui aimait le Docteur de tout son être, n'avait jamais, a aucun instant, imaginé qu'il puisse l'aimer en retour. Le choc était le plus total. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire, ni même pensé. C'était comme si son cerveau avait court-circuité, tout simplement. Plus rien ne marchait. Il n'y avait que la dernière phrase du Docteur qui résonnait dans sa tête encore et toujours.

Lorsque la brume qui avait envahi sa tête se dissipa un peu, elle put voir un peu plus clair dans ses idées. Elle n'était toujours pas sûre de quoi faire ni penser, cependant. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne sortit. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit des larmes de joies, de frustration ou de tristesse. Elle se retourna brusquement pour faire face à la porte, pour ne plus regarder l'homme en face d'elle. Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle comme pour se réconforter.

_Il m'aime… _pensa-t-elle. _Il m'aime vraiment. Je l'aime aussi. Et il s'est excusé… Mais comment oublier tout ce qu'il m'a dit ? Comment … ? Jessica, ne dit pas de bêtise, le Docteur est un homme bon. Je l'ai vu à plusieurs reprises, il a sauvé des mondes sans jamais rien attendre en retour. Cet homme est un héros mais il a aussi ses faiblesses. J'ai été la sienne. Tout ce qu'il a dit, tous ses mots ont été guidés par la jalousie rien de plus. N'est-ce pas une preuve d'amour ? Ma tête ne sait pas quoi faire… Mais ce n'est pas grave, car mon cœur à déjà choisit. Il a choisi de le pardonner. _

Jessica se retourna et regarda le Docteur. Le pauvre homme semblait au bord des larmes, il avait les mains tremblantes. Il avait peur, peur de la perdre. Elle pouvait le voir maintenant. Elle se souvenait. Tout lui revenait. Toutes les fois où il lui prenait la main, toutes les fois où il lui souriait, toutes les fois où il prenait sa défense… toutes les fois où il lui a sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne.

« -Vous m'aimez vraiment… ? Demanda-t-elle.

-De mes deux cœurs. Répondit-il honnêtement. »

Jessica sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Et cette fois elle savait que c'était des larmes de joies. Elle s'approcha du Docteur, lui prit les mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« -Je t'aime aussi. »

Le Docteur sentit ses deux cœurs rater un battement. Sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir, un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres. C'était un sourire soulagé mais aussi heureux. Jessica ne l'avait jamais vu si heureux. Il prit Jessica dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui. Jessica lui rendit l'étreinte avec joie.

« -ça veut dire que tu ne pars plus ? demanda-t-il dans son oreille, l'espoir dans la voix.

-Non, je ne pars plus. Je ne te quitterais plus jamais… Jamais. »

Le Docteur laissa échapper un rire soulagé et heureux. Il se détacha un peu de la jeune femme pour la regarder dans les yeux quelque instants avant qu'il ne se penche vers elle et l'embrasse profondément. Leurs lèvres liées, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Juste eux, leurs sentiments et rien d'autres.

* * *

[1] Apologize de OneRepublic


	47. Chapitre 47

Chapitre 47

_Rester chez soi_

* * *

Rose ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa chambre et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement. Elle scruta à droite puis à gauche. La jeune femme décida alors de sortir de sa chambre et trottina dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve devant la porte de chambre de Jessica. Un peu nerveuse, elle frappa, mais n'eut aucune réponse. Rapidement, elle retenta encore une fois, mais le résultat fut le même.

« -Elle n'est pas là ? Demanda Jack qui venait d'apparaitre au bout du couloir.

-Non… Vous croyez qu'elle est déjà partie ? »

Jack ne répondit pas. Les deux amis se regardèrent inquiets. Ils craignaient que Jessica ait quitté le TARDIS sans qu'ils aient eu l'occasion de lui dire adieu. Sans même échanger le moindre mot, ils comprirent au regard de l'autre qu'ils partageaient les mêmes craintes. Alors, poussés par l'inquiétude et le doute, ils se mirent à courir en direction de la salle de la console.

Pendant leur course folle, Rose ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de se demander si le Docteur avait suivi son conseil et avait parler à Jessica. Peut-être qu'ils étaient encore là, à discuter. Peut-être que le Docteur s'était réconcilier avec la jeune femme, peut-être même qu'il l'avait convaincu de rester.

Avec un espoir naissant, Rose et Jack arrivèrent en haut des escaliers qui menait à la salle de la console, mais lorsqu'ils virent ce qu'il s'y passer leurs membres se figèrent, les obligeant à faire un brusque arrêt. Leurs yeux n'en revenaient pas, leur bouche était béante de surprise. Rose et Jack échangèrent un regard, ils ne s'étaient surement pas attendu à voir cela.

A quelques mètres de là, le Docteur et Jessica étaient enlacés et en train de partager un doux baiser. Les deux amants n'avaient pas remarqué la présence des deux autres, encore abasourdis. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent de leur baiser langoureux, Rose put voir leur regard scintiller de pur bonheur. Ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux et avaient le sourire aux lèvres.

Bien qu'elle soit surprise par la tournure radicale des évènement, Rose était heureuse pour eux et cela lui réchauffait le cœur de les voir ainsi. Jack se racla fortement la gorge pour faire remarquer leur présence. Ce fut fait car le Docteur et Jessica se séparèrent brusquement et les regardèrent en rougissant un peu.

Rose ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que leurs mains étaient toujours enlacées, ce qui la fit sourire. Jack descendit les escaliers lentement et s'approcha du couple. Il avait les sourcils froncer mais Jessica pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas en colère. Plutôt perplexe.

« -Hum… Pardon si on dérange, on cherchait une fille qui, hier encore, ne pouvait pas supporter cet homme. Peut-être l'avez-vous vu ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique. »

Jessica sourit timidement, mais ne put rien dire car Rose frappa le bras de Jack et se plaça devant lui. Elle était toute excitée.

« -Vous avez suivi mon conseil ? Vous lui avez parlé ?

-Oui, on a un peu parler. Répondit le Docteur.

-Et tout s'est arrangé. Termina Jessica en le regardant avec un sourire.

-Je suis tellement contente pour vous ! S'exclama la blonde.

-Moi aussi, je vous félicite. Déclara Jack. Pourtant, je suis encore un peu perplexe. Vous passez d'un extrême à un autre en une nuit.

-Ouais, mais on n'est pas des gens normaux, on ne fait rien comme tout le monde. Plaisanta Jessica.

-Ce serait ennuyeux ! S'exclama le Docteur. Je ne fais pas dans l'ennui.

-ça on a pu le voir, il y a eu de l'animation ces derniers jours. Ajouta Jack

-Plus que d'habitude ? Demanda Jessica, un air taquin. »

Tous se mirent à rire, heureux qu'une atmosphère moins tendue soit de retour sur le vaisseau. Très vite, une nouvelle destination fut choisie. Et une nouvelle aventure commença.

Jessica était encore un peu incertaine vis-à-vis du Docteur. Ils venaient de s'avouer leurs sentiments, mais est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'ils formaient un couple ? Est-ce que le Docteur était son… petit ami ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui. Devait-elle faire comme d'habitude, comme si rien n'avait changé ? Ou devait-elle lui prendre la main, l'embrasser quand elle en avait envie ?

Très vite, elle se perdit dans ses propres pensées et serra ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas vraiment mal à l'aise, mais tout était arrivé si vite, et ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de parler, de discuter sur ce qui était arrivé. Elle était un peu perdue, dépassé par les évènements.

Le Docteur remarqua très vite que Jessica n'était pas dans son assiette. Il semblait avoir toujours eu cette faculté, mais depuis qu'ils étaient devenu plus proche, ça n'avait fait que se parfaire. De plus, depuis leur baiser, il n'arrivait pas réellement à sortir la jeune femme de sa tête. Alors lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, coupée du monde extérieur, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras derrière son dos. Jessica sortit immédiatement de sa trance. Il se pencha près d'elle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« -Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui…

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? redemanda-t-il, voyant qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

-J'ai… j'ai un peu de mal à me faire à ma nouvelle situation. Notre situation. Tout est arrivé si vite, on n'a pas réellement pu en parler… Avoua-t-elle. »

Le Docteur comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il se posait les mêmes questions. Mais après avoir gâcher la nuit de ses compagnons, il ne voulait pas gâcher leur voyage. Mais il avait lui aussi besoin de parler, de mettre des choses au clairs. Il regarda devant lui. Jack et Rose étaient en tête de file et regardait leur nouvel environnement. Ils avaient atterri sur une planète pacifique et c'était le jour du marché le plus grand de la ville. Il n'y avait rien à craindre, il pouvait donc les laisser une heure ou deux.

Le Seigneur du Temps reporta son regard vers son amante. Il lui prit la main et la dirigea dans une direction opposée à celle du marché.

« -Suis-moi ».

Jessica, ayant une confiance aveugle en cet homme, se laissa guider sans rien dire.

Rose se retourna pour regarder le Docteur et Jessica, mais tout ce qu'elle put voir fut leur silhouette disparaitre dans la foule. Elle allait les appeler, les suivre mais une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle regarda Jack à côté d'elle.

« -Je pense qu'ils ont besoin de temps seuls. C'est nouveau pour eux. On devrait les laisser tranquille. »

La jeune femme comprit, elle hocha la tête et continua son chemin.

* * *

Jessica fut soulagée lorsque le Docteur la mena dans un endroit calme où il n'y avait aucun signe de la foule. Ils purent tous les deux souffler de soulagement. Ils marchèrent un petit peu en silence avant de s'assoir sur un banc en bordure de lac.

Le silence régna encore quelque instant. Personne ne savait comment commencer la conversation, quoi dire ni quoi faire.

« -Je suis soulagée qu'on puisse parler. Avoua Jessica, brisant le silence. J'avoue que je ne réalise pas encore ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Moi non plus. C'est étrange.

-Ouais… »

Puis ils se mirent tous les deux à rire. Ils étaient tellement nerveux que cela en devenait comique. Rire leur fit du bien, cela faisait baisser la tension entre eux. Jessica put enfin reprendre la parole, un peu plus sereine.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Je veux dire… On n'est pas vraiment comme les personnes normales, on ne sort pas ensemble boire un verre ou danser en boite…

-On reste comme on est.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Présent l'un pour l'autre.

-Est-ce que… je veux dire…. Tu m'aime depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle, timidement

-Depuis toujours. Mais j'avais essayé de refouler mes sentiments.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis un Seigneur du Temps de plus de 900 ans… Je ne meurs pas, je me régénère… J'avais peur.

-Peur ?

-Oui, peur que tu ne veuille pas de moi parce que je suis différent.

-J'avais exactement les mêmes peurs. Avoua-t-elle.

-Vraiment ?

-Je n'était qu'une simple humaine, rien de bien spécial… J'avais peur d'être rejetée.

-Nous étions si près et pourtant si loin l'un de l'autre. Déclara-t-il, en réfléchissant. »

Jessica hocha la tête et afficha un léger sourire. En effet, ils avaient vécu presque une année ensemble sans jamais pouvoir avouer leurs sentiments. Ils étaient si éloignés…

« -Ca me fait peur… Avoua-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe et un peu inquiet.

-Eh bien, je suis humaine, tu es un Seigneur du Temps, il n'y pas de guide pour ça, pas de modèle. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire ou ne faut pas faire. Je ne sais rien et ça me fait peur. Nous avons des convenances sur Terre et tu dois en avoir sur Gallifrey. Comment mélanger deux espèces si éloignées l'une de l'autre ? Paniqua-t-elle.

-Hey… ça va aller. Murmura-t-il en lui prenant le visage dans ses mains. Nous ne sommes pas si différents quand on y pense. Il suffit de rester nous-même. Je t'aime comme tu es, tu ne dois pas changer. On reste naturels. »

Jessica était soulagée. Elle-même. Elle savait l'être. Et elle allait le rester. Elle allait pouvoir agir comme bon lui semble, comme elle pense qu'il est convenable de faire lorsqu'on est en couple. Soudain, elle se pencha vers le Docteur, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« -ça veut dire que je peux faire ça ? Demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant langoureusement. »

Le Docteur serra immédiatement ses bras autour d'elle pour la rapprocher de lui. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent il posa son front contre le sien.

« -Oui, autant que tu le voudras. Sourit-il »

Alors Jessica recommença. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à marcher ensemble, les mains liées, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'arrêtèrent de temps à autre pour s'enlacer devant le coucher de soleil qui plongeait dans le lac. Ou bien pour s'assoir et discuter de tout et de rien.

Le Docteur était heureux de pouvoir partagé ce moment privilégié avec Jessica sans qu'il n'y ai cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui dit de ne pas succomber à son charme. Il était libre et serein. Il pouvait enfin aimer quelqu'un sans en avoir peur. Jessica était la seule à lui avoir fait ressentir autant de passion. Il était fou amoureux.

Il savait bien qu'il y aurait des complications. La régénération et l'âge étaient les plus évidentes. Ils ne vieilliraient pas au même rythme et Jessica mourrait bien avant lui… Mais il y avait aussi leur différente espèce, ils ne pourraient pas procréer. Mais pour l'instant, à cet instant précis, il n'en avait que faire. Ils auraient tout le temps d'en parler à un autre moment.

Ils rejoignirent Jack et Rose et tous rentrèrent dans le TARDIS. Prochain arrêt : n'importe où, n'importe quand.


	48. Chapitre 48

Chapitre 48

_Cardiff_

* * *

Il était encore tôt lorsqu'ils atterrirent à Cardiff. Aujourd'hui n'était pas une journée comme les autres, c'était une journée calme et tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas commun avec le Docteur. Le TARDIS avait besoin de refaire le plein et le seul moyen de recharger un TARDIS était de se poser sur une faille temporelle. Voilà pourquoi ils avaient atterri à Cardiff. Rose était toute excitée car cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas poser dans le présent et sur Terre, pas trop loin de Londres. Elle s'était empressée d'appeler Mickey. Le fait que Jessica et le Docteur se soient mis ensemble lui a rappelé qu'elle avait un petit ami et qu'il lui manquait.

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que le Docteur et Jessica formait un couple, mais ils semblaient avoir été ainsi depuis toujours. Ils étaient tellement en symbiose. Rose était heureuse pour eux et Jack avait trouvé dans leur liaison, un nouveau moyen de les taquiner. Ce qu'il faisait à merveille.

Rose et Jessica marchaient dans les couloirs du vaisseau en direction de la salle de la console. Elles sortaient tous juste de la cuisine. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient décider de déjeuner normalement, c'est-à-dire de se préparer un vrai petit déjeuner avec des produit frais tout juste acheter dans le magasin le plus proche. Elles avaient parlé du couple de Jessica avant de dériver au couple de Rose.

« -ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vu. Déclara Jessica. Tu dois être contente.

-Oui, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point il me manquait.

-Tu pourrais lui proposer de rester un peu ?

-Si le Docteur veut bien, mais comme il ne l'aime pas, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il acceptera. Il a déjà refusé à plusieurs reprises.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je pourrais peut-être le convaincre. »

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent dans la salle de la console. Le Docteur était sur une échelle en train de farfouiller dans des fils électriques avec une lampe frontale qui lui donnait un air ridicule. Jack lui travaillait sur la console et aidait le Docteur.

« -Bonjour les garçons ! S'écria joyeusement Rose.

-Déjà en train de faire joujou ? Demanda Jessica en regardant en l'air pour voir le Docteur. »

Ce dernier baissa la tête vers sa compagne, l'éblouissant sans le vouloir. Il coupa sa lampe et descendit pour l'embrasser.

« -Bonjour. Sourit-il.

-Le TARDIS est-il vraiment en un si mauvais état ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant. Ou tu as juste besoin de t'occuper ?

-Le TARDIS est en très bon état ! Je fais juste deux ou trois améliorations… Se défendit-il.

-Il a juste besoin de s'occuper. Répondit Jack. »

Jessica sourit un peu avant d'aller saluer Jack. Ils passèrent une heure tranquille à bavarder et à bricoler le TARDIS. Jack et le Docteur n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler, ce qui provoqua plus d'une fois le fou rire des filles. Rose et Jessica discutaient de truc de filles et parfois, ils se mettaient tous à écouter avec attention les récits du Docteur. C'était une bonne matinée.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Tout le monde se tut et regarda curieusement vers la porte bleue du vaisseau. Ça c'était quelque chose d'inhabituel. Mais ils savaient tous que Mickey Smith devait arriver aujourd'hui à Cardiff. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Alors que Rose se levait pour aller ouvrir, Jack lui fit signe de rester où elle était avec un grand sourire. Il avait apparemment envie de s'amuser.

« - Oui, qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

-Mais c'est plutôt à moi de vous demander qui vous êtes mon vieux. Répondit Mickey, sur la défensive.

-Capitaine Jack Harkness, votre camelote, gardez-la, on n'est pas intéressés. Répondit-il.

-Tirez-vous de mon chemin ! S'exclama Mickey avant d'entrer. »

Mickey entra et se dirigea vers la console. Jessica qui était en dessous de l'échelle sur laquelle se trouvait le Docteur le regarda entrer avec un sourire taquin.

« -Laissez-moi deviner, ça doit être Mickey. Déclara Jack.

-C'est bien ça ! Confirma Jessica, se retenant de rire face au comportement de Jack.

-Alors, on n'a pas fini d'avoir des problèmes. Se plaignit le Docteur. Comment ça va Rickey ?

-C'est Mickey ! Corrigea-t-il aussitôt. »

Rose se retourna vers son petit ami avec un sourire.

« -Surtout ne l'écoute pas, il veut juste te faire peur. Rassura-t-elle.

-Tu es magnifique ! S'exclama le jeune homme. »

Rose sourit avant de la prendre fortement dans ses bras. Les trois autres les regardèrent, mais seul Jessica souriait.

« -Oh, regardez comme ils sont mignons, ces deux-là ! S'exclama Jack. Pourquoi ça ne m'arrive jamais ce genre de chose ?

-D'abord, faudrait m'offrir un verre ! Répondit le Docteur.

-Vous êtes dur en affaire ! Se plaignit Jack.

-Mais j'vaut le coup ! Répondit le Seigneur du Temps.

-Hey, n'oublie pas que tu es déjà pris ! S'exclama Jessica en dessous de lui.

-ça n'empêche pas le fait que je vaux le coup.

-C'est vrai. Sourit-elle, avant de se retourner vers Jack. Pas touche, il est à moi mon pote.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais du partage ? Demanda Jack, feignant d'être blessé.

-Les objets rares ça ne se partage pas. »

Jack et le Docteur firent tous les deux le même son de surprise. Jack s'amusait à les taquiner mais le Docteur était vraiment flatté par ce que venait de dire sa petite amie. Rose secoua simplement la tête avant de se reconcentrer sur Mickey.

« -Tu t'es débrouillé pour le retrouver ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais, tiens. Répondit le jeune homme en lui tendant un papier.

-Je peux aller n'importe où maintenant ! S'exclama Rose en brandissant son passeport.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de passeport ! S'exclama le Docteur, confus.

-C'est vrai que je peux aller sur la plateforme numéro un et Justicia, sur la pyramide de verre de San Kaloon, mais si on termine par le Brésil, ça me sera utile. Vous voyez, comme ça j'irai où je veux ! S'exclama-t-elle, fière d'elle.

-Apparemment, tu ne vas pas t'arrêter, alors… Déclara tristement Mickey. »

Le sourire de Rose tomba rapidement et un silence maladroit s'installa dans la pièce. Jessica, le Docteur et Jack échangèrent un regard. Tous savaient que Mickey ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rose préférait aller ailleurs, plutôt que de rester avec lui. Seulement, il n'avait jamais vu ce que le TARDIS pouvait leur offrir.

Comment personne ne semblait vouloir prendre la parole, Mickey décida de changer de sujet, pour apaiser la tension qui était palpable.

« -Alors dit-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais à Cardiff avec ce superman de seconde zone ? Demanda-t-il en désignant Jack, qui se sentant visé, releva brusquement la tête. C'est vrai, tu traine déjà avec ce gars-là, aux grandes oreilles.

-Hey ! S'indigna Jessica

-Dites donc ! S'exclama en même temps le Docteur.

-Regardez-vous dans le miroir ! Répondit Mickey.

-J'aime ces grandes oreilles ! S'exclama la brune.

-Mais lui là, je ne le connais pas ! Il est…

-Très séduisant ? Suggéra Jack avec un sourire dont il avait le secret.

-Nan, plutôt tarte.

-Au 21ème siècle, tarte en argot, est-ce que c'est bien ou mal ? Réfléchit-il à haute voix.

-C'est mal. Répondit Mickey.

-Mais mal veut dire bien, n'est-ce pas ? Redemanda Jack. »

Avant que quelqu'un puisse répondre, le Docteur descendit de son échelle.

« -Je ne suis pas séduisant ? Demanda-t-il, un peu vexé. »

Jessica sourit et s'approcha de lui lorsqu'il mit pied à terre et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

« -Si tu l'es. Répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser chastement. »

Ce geste leur valut un étrange regard de la part de Mickey, il ne savait pas que ces deux-là étaient ensemble et il faut dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde. Mais d'un autre coté, cela le rassurait, le Docteur n'était plus une menace pour son couple. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se méfier de ce capitaine Tarte.

« -On s'est seulement arrêtés pour se ravitailler. Déclara Rose, répondant enfin à sa question. L'ennuie c'est que Cardiff à une crevasse qui traverse le milieu de la ville.

-C'est invisible mais on dirait un tremblement de terre à plusieurs dimensions. Ajouta Jessica en s'approchant de son amie.

-La crevasse a été réparée en 1869 ! Intervint le Docteur en les rejoignant.

-Grace à une fille appelée Gwyneth. Continua Rose. Il y avait des créatures appelés les Gelths qui utilisaient la crevasse comme passage mais Gwyneth a sauvé le monde et l'a rebouché.

-Reboucher une crevasse laisse une cicatrice. Et celle-ci génère de l'énergie, inoffensive pour la race humaine. Expliqua ensuite, Jack.

-Mais parfaite pour le TARDIS. Continua le Docteur. J'en profite donc pour stationner plusieurs jours sur cette cicatrice.

-On a ouvert les moteurs pour qu'ils absorbent les radiations. Ajouta Jessica.

-Oui, on fait le plein d'énergie ! S'exclama Rose

-Et on fonce à nouveau ! S'écria Jessica.

-Dans le temps ! Déclara Jack

-Et l'espace ! Terminèrent-ils tous en cœur et frappant dans leur mains en riant, comme le ferait une équipe. »

Pendant tout ce temps, Mickey les avait regardés à tour de rôle comme s'ils lui parlaient chinois. Il était en fait, très affligé par le spectacle qu'il avait devant lui.

« -Mon dieu, vous vous êtes vu tous les quatre ? S'apitoya-t-il. Quoi, vous vous trouvez malins, peut-être ?

-Oui ! Répondirent Jessica et le Docteur en même temps.

-Oui. Répondit Rose.

-Ouais ! Répondit Jack en donnant une petite gifle à Mickey. »

Après avoir terminé le bricolage que le Docteur avait commencé sur le vaisseau, tous prirent leur affaire pour se balader un peu dans la ville.

Le temps était frais mais le soleil faisait du bien. Le Docteur veilla à bien fermer à clef le TARDIS avant de prendre la route.

« -Ça devrait nous prendre encore 24 heures, ce qui veut dire qu'on a du temps à tuer. Expliqua-t-il.

-Ça sonne plutôt bien. Remarqua Jessica. On n'a jamais vraiment le temps de faire du tourisme.

-Cette vieille dame nous regarde. Constata Mickey.

-Elle se demande probablement ce que cinq personnes peuvent fabriquer à l'intérieur d'une cabine ! S'exclama Jack en riant.

-Ou peut-être comment on arrive tous à rentrer dans cette cabine. Ajouta Jessica.

-Dites-moi, de quoi vous êtes capitaine ? Demanda Mickey. Du vaisseau de l'arrogance ? »

Jack perdit un peu son sourire et fit un signe à Mickey avec ses mains qui voulait dire « loser ». Jessica donna une claque sur les mains de Jack et s'approcha de Mickey.

« -Dis-moi, Mickey, ça t'arrive de t'amuser un peu ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Le jeune homme haussa simplement les épaules. Alors elle alla rejoindre Jack qui commençait déjà à partir.

« -Attendez, on ne peut pas laisser le TARDIS comme ça, vous voyez pas qu'on va le repérer ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, pourquoi un poste de police ? Demanda Jack, de nouveau intéressé par la conversation. Pourquoi avoir choisi ce truc ?

-Hey, ce truc a un nom ! Protesta faiblement Jessica.

-C'est juste du camouflage. Expliqua Rose.

-Un système caméléon. Poursuivit le Docteur. Avant le TARDIS prenait différent aspect, suivant le lieu où il atterrissait. Dans l'ancienne Rome, c'était une statut d'un homme célèbre. Mais j'ai atterrit un jour en 1960, camouflé en poste de police et le système est resté coincé. Expliqua-t-il.

-Je suis prête à pariée qu'il l'a cassé. Murmura Jessica à Jack, ce qui le fit rire.

-Alors il copie de vrai chose ? Demanda Mickey. Ça existe vraiment les poste de police ?

-A l'époque, oui. Répondit Jessica. Il y en avait à l'angle des rues. On pouvait téléphoner pour appeler les secours. Et lorsqu'il y avait une arrestation, il mettait le coupable dans la cabine en attendant que le renfort arrive.

-Comment tu sais ça, toi ? Demanda Rose, étonnée et amusée par le regard que les garçons lui lançaient.

-Ben, il m'arrive de connaitre l'histoire de ma ville natale. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Pourquoi vous ne l'avait pas fait réparer ? demanda Jack.

-Parce qu'il est génial comme ça ! S'exclama le Seigneur du Temps.

-J'adore. Ajouta Rose.

-Aujourd'hui c'est plus pareil. Déclara Mickey. Y'a plus de poste de police, alors on risque de le remarquer.

-Rickey. Commença le Docteur en s'approchant du jeune homme. Laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose sur la race humaine. Vous mettez une mystérieuse boite bleue en plein jour, au beau milieu de la ville, et que font les gens ? Ils passent devant sans la voir. Alors arrêtez votre cirque. On va se balader !

-Chouette ! S'exclama Jessica en prenant le bras du Docteur. Quel est le programme ?

-J'n'en sais rien ! Répondit-il. On est à Cardiff au 21ème siècle et les vents viennent de l'est. Croyez-moi c'est l'endroit le plus sûr de cet univers. »

Jessica le regarda avec un sourire en coin. Généralement, c'est justement lorsque le Docteur dit ce genre de chose que tout dérape. Les ennuis avaient pour habitude de le suivre où qu'il aille. Mais pour une fois, elle avait envie d'y croire. Alors elle serra le bras du Docteur et marcha contre lui, tout simplement heureuse de passer un bon moment avec ceux qu'elles aiment.


	49. Chapitre 49:On passait une bonne journée

_**49\. On passait une si bonne journée**_

* * *

Après s'être balader dans les rues de Cardiff et avoir fait beaucoup de lèche vitrine, les cinq amis se dirigèrent vers un restaurant près du port. Ils étaient tous assis à une table et écoutaient avec attentions les histoires loufoques de Jack. Jessica avait la tête posée sur l'épaule du Docteur et essayait de calmer son fou rire tandis que Rose contrait Jack, disant qu'elle ne le croyait, bien qu'elle ne cessait pas de rire elle aussi.

« -Le gabaris : 1 mètre 80 avec des défenses ! S'exclama Jack. J'vous jure ! Il avait des trucs blancs et c'était des défenses !

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Rit Rose.

-Et il s'est réveillé et il n'était pas content ! Continua Jack.

-Comment avez-vous pu ignorer qu'il était là ? demanda le Docteur.

-Et nous on était une cinquantaine à être nus comme des vers !

-C'est vrai ?! S'exclama Rose.

-Oh mon dieu ! Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Rit Jessica. J'en peux plus !

-Et moi j'étais là : ah non, non, non, non, non ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec moi !

-Et que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Jessica

-Et ensuite, il s'est mit à rugir et nous on a courut, oh mon dieu, on s'est mit à courir et Brakovitch est tombé, alors je me suis retourné le voir et j'ai dit :...

\- Je savais qu'on aurait dû tourner à gauche ! Devina Mickey.

-Exactement ! S'exclama Jack ».

Tout le monde se mit à rire à en perdre haleine. Rose avait les larmes aux yeux tandis que Jessica se tenait le ventre, essayant de reprendre un peu de souffle.

Le Docteur, tous souriant, content de passer une excellente journée avec ses amis, tourna la tête pour se calmer un peu. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit un homme en train de lire le journal. Lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il y avait en première page, son sourire se fanât instantanément. Il recula sa chaise pour se lever.

Mickey et Rose continuait de parler à Jack en riant, mais Jessica n'écoutait plus, elle avait vu le changement de comportement chez le Docteur et elle savait que c'était mauvais signe. Elle le regarda se lever et arracher le journal des mains du pauvre homme.

Jack continuait d'expliquer son histoire mais il s'arrêta en entendant Jessica.

« -Docteur ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète lorsqu'elle vit son regard.

-Pour une fois qu'on avait une journée de congé... Répondit le Seigneur du Temps en montrant la première page. »

On pouvait y lire « **NOUVEAU MAIRE, NOUVEAU CARDIFF.** » avec la photo de Margaret Slitheen.

* * *

Quelques minutes seulement après avoir découvert la première page du journal, le Docteur décida d'aller rendre une visite à Margaret Slitheen. Rose avait expliqué la situation à Jack pendant qu'ils se dirigeait tous vers la mairie.

Tous les cinq, bien en ligne, se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée de la Mairie de Cardiff. Lorsqu'ils arrièvrent dans le hall, Jessica et le Docteur regardaient les lieux, pendant que Jack prit la parole.

« - Selon nos renseignements, notre cible est le dernier membre survivant de la famille de Slitheen, la famause secte criminelle de la planète Raxacoricofallapatorius. Son apparence et celle de l'être humain dont la peau lui sert de costume. Résuma-t-il en enlevant ses gants et son écharppe. Okay, plan d'attaque, on va appliquer la stratégie de base 56/57. Continua-t-il. »

Le Docteur tourna la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, comme indignés. Jessica ne put s'empecher de sourire, amusée. Jack avait décidé de prendre les commandes et cela ne plaisait pas vraiment au Docteur. Mais le capitaine ne remarqua rien.

« -On couvre les sorties disponibles se trouvant au rez-de-chaussée. Docteur, vous allez l'affronter directement à la sortie numéro 1. Je couvre la sortie numéro 2. Rose, la numéro 3, Jessica la 4 et MickeySmith, vous prenez la 5. Vous avez compris ?

-Excusez-moi. Déclara soudainement le Docteur. C'est vous le chef ? Demanda-t-il, comme s'il le réprimandait.

-Désolé, monsieur, j'attends les ordres. Déclara sagement Jack, comme s'il était encore à l'armée.

-D'accord, voici mon plan... Reprit le Docteur. »

Il y eu un petit moment de silence, durant lequel, Jessica se sentit un peu désolé pour Jack mais ne pouvait s'empecher de sourire.

« - Faites ce qu'il dit ! C'est super ! Déclara-t-il avec joie, faisant sourire les filles. Autre chose ?

-Présentez armes. Déclara Jack.

-Prêt. Répondit le Docteur en sortant son téléphone.

-Prete. Imita Jessica.

-Prete. Fit Rose.

-Prêt. Copia Mickey mais avec moins d'enthousiasme.

-Prêt. Finit Jack. Tous connectés ? »

Tous le monde vérifia son téléphone et répondit une fois que ce fut fait.

« -Rendez-vous en enfer. Déclara Jack, comme note de finalité. »

Il partit rejoindre sa sortie. Jessica regarda le Docteur, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa avant que chacun ne parte de leur coté. Rose rangea son portable et rejoigna sa sortie. Mickey les regarda tous sortir, son portable encore en main, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire, avant de rejoindre son poste avec un certaine rétissence.

* * *

Le Docteur se dirigea vers le bureau du Maire. Il vit alors le secrétaire assis derrière son bureau. Il s'approcha pour lui addresser la parole, en lui offrant un beau sourire poli.

« -Bonjour, je suis venu voir le Lord Maire. Déclara-t-il joyeusement.

-Est-ce que vous avez un rendez-vous ? Demanda sagement le secretaire.

-Non, je suis un vieil ami qui passe lui dire bonjour, c'est une surprise. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête ! S'exclama-t-il, tout sourire.

-Eh bien, elle est en train de prendre une tasse de thé. Essaya de repousser gentiment le jeune homme.

-Rentrez là dedans et dites lui que le Docteur voudrait la saluer. Insista-t-il.

-Docteur qui ?

-Seulement le Docteur. Dites-lui exactement ça : le Docteur. »

Le secretaire regarda le Docteur un instant sans vraiment réagir, débattant interieurrement du pour et du contre. Puis, il se leva, demanda au Docteur de patienter un instant avant d'entrer dans le bureau du Maire.

Le Docteur se mit face à la porte, un sourire presque imperceptible sur les lèvres. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car un bruit de tasse tombant au sol se fit entendre puis le jeune homme sortit du bureau. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

« -Le Lord Maire tient à vous remercier d'être passé la voir... Et elle adorerais parler avec vous mais... Elle est debardée de travail pour le moment et... Peut-être que si vous pouviez prendre un rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine... Bafouilla-t-il.

-Elle s'est enfui par la fenêtre, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le Docteur calmement.

-Oui, c'est ça. Souffla le jeune homme mal à l'aise. »

Le Docteur lui offrit un sourire avant de le pousser de son chemin pour entrer dans le bureau du Maire. Il courut dans la pièce et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il put apercevoir rapidement Margaret Slitheen en train de courir sur le blacon, s'approchant d'un échaffaude présent pour cause de travaux. Il se mit à sa poursuite mais avant, il sortit son téléphone portable pour prévenir les autres de sa fuite.

« -Le Slitheen se dirige vers le nord. Déclara-t-il.

-J'y vais tout de suite. Répondit Rose.

-De l'autre coté ! Appela Jack.

-Je suis toute proche, je peux peut-etre l'intercepter. Déclara Jessica en courant aussi vite que possible.

-Soit prudente ! Déclara le Docteur, inquiet.

-Ce n'est pas mon genre. Répondit-elle en souriant. »

* * *

Jessica rangea son portable dans sa poche et continua de courir. Elle s'était grandement amélioré à la course depuis qu'elle voyageait avec le Docteur. Elle pouvait maintenant tenir sur de longue distance.

La jeune femme empreinta la porte de secours qu'elle devait surveillé et se retrouva à l'arrière du batiment. Elle se mit à courir vers le nord. Lorsqu'elle arriva vers les fenêtre du bureau, elle vit Margaret en train de déscendre l'échaffaudage tandis que le Docteur se débattait avec un jeune homme.

Jessica vit Margaret poser les pieds au sol et commencer à détaler, elle essaya alors de courir plus vite. Elle se rapprochait d'elle en fait, mais Margaret passa près des poubelles, et il y avait un seau remplit d'eau, elle le renversa lorsqu'elle passa à coté ainsi que plusieurs carton pour ralentir la jeune femme. Jessica n'arriva pas à ralentir à temps, elle glissa sur le sol et tomba sur le dos, laissant s'échapper le Slitheen.

Margaret continua de courir, mais elle s'arreta lorsqu'elle vit Rose venir droit sur elle. Crachant comme un serpent en colère, elle enleva sa broche et ses boucles d'oreille. Elle se retourna mais vit Jack foncer dans sa direction. Elle prit alors la dernière sortie qu'il lui restait. Jessica se releva difficilement et regarda l'alien prendre la fuite, se demanda où se trouvait Mickey.

« -Margaret ! Cria le Docteur, s'étant enfin débarasser du jeune homme qui le retenait. »

Il déscendit l'echafaudage très vite. Il se mit à courir dans la direction qu'avait emprunter le Slitheen, rencontrant au passage Jessica. Sans s'arreter, il lui prit la main et tous les deux se mirent à courir.

« Qui était la sortie 4 ? Demanda Jack, lorsqu'ils se rejoingirent tous.

-C'était Mickey ! S'écria Rose.

-Me voilà ! Apparut le jeune homme, essouflé comme jamais.

-Mickey, l'idiot de service. Maugréa le Docteur.

-Soyez pas méchant. Demanda Rose.

-Elle ne peut pas nous échapper quand même, si ? Demanda Jessica. »

A peine eut-elle dit ses mots que Margaret disparut devant eux. La jeune femme sentit ses épaules s'affaiser, surprise et exaspéré.

« -Elle a été téléportée ! On ne l'aura plus, c'est fini. S'exclama Jack

-Oh le Docteur est très fort à la téléportation. Commenta Rose. »

Ce dernier sortit son tournevis sonique et le brandit en l'air, tel une baguette magique et afficha un petit sourire. Quelques secondes après l'avoir activé, Margaret Slitheen réaparrut, cette fois, courant droit vers eux.

Les voyant, elle fit un arret brusque, fit demi tour et se re téléporta. Le Docteur afficha de nouveau un sourire et réactiva le tournevis. Margaret réaparrut aussitôt, encore plus proche que la fois précédente. Elle s'arreta à nouveau, fit demi tour et s'enfuit à nouveau en se téléportant.

Jessica ne put s'empécher de rire à ça, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ne devrait probablement pas. Elle se mit à sautiller sur place comme une gamine.

« -Oh, c'est génial, laisse-moi essayer, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ! Plaida-t-elle avec un sourire »

Le Docteur ne put s'empecher de rire un peu. Il baissa la tete, vaincu, incapable de lui resister et lui donna le tournevis sonique. La jeune femme en fut très heureuse et se mit à rire un peu de joie. Elle activa l'engin sonique et Margaret apparut une nouvelle fois courant droit vers eux, à à peine quelque metre d'eux.

Margaret renonça à repartir en courant cette fois, trop essouflé, elle se placa docilement devant eux, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Jessica rendit le tournevis au Docteur avec un sourire.

« -C'est trop bien, je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

-Si tu y prends trop gout, je vais devoir m'inquieter. Déclara le Docteur en plaisantant.

-C'est de la persecution ! Accusa Margaret. Pourquoi vous ne me laisser pas tranquille. Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre moi ?! S'indigna-t-elle.

-Vous avez essayer de me tuer et aussi de détruire cette planète. Rappela calmement le Docteur.

-Et à part ça, quoi d'autre ? Demanda-t-elle. »

* * *

Jack avait confisqué le moyen de téléportation à Margaret, elle fut donc obligée de les suivres à l'intérieur du batiment. Tous avait essayé de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait ici, en tant que Maire, mais elle n'avait jamais répondut. Ils avaient donc décidé de se rendre dans la salle de réunion de la Mairie pour en apprendre plus.

« -Donc, vous êtes un Slitheen, vous êtes sur Terre, vous êtes piégé, votre famille a été tuée mais vous vous êtes téléporté juste au bon moment. Résuma le Docteur en entrant dans la pièce, suivit de tous ses compagnons et de Margaret. Vous n'avez aucun moyen de vous échapper alors qu'est-ce que vous faite ? Vous construiser une centrale nucléaire. »

Rose et Jessica s'approchèrent de la grande maquette qui représentait le centre de Cardiff avec la centrale en son centre. Jessica trouvait cela très étrange de construire ce genre de chose juste au milieu des habitations, ce qui confirmat ses soupçons quant à son utilité.

« -Mais pourquoi faire ? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est un geste philantropique. Déclara Margaret. J'ai compris que j'avais fait des erreurs.

-Et il se trouve que ça se passe justement au sommet de la crevasse. Ajouta le Docteur, sarcastique.

-De quelle crevasse vous parlez ? Demanda innocemment Margaret.

-Une crevasse dans l'espace et dans le temps. Répondit Jack en observant minutieusement la maquette. Si jamais cette centrale nucléaire entre en fusion, cette planète va faire 'shroup' ! S'exclama-t-il en faisant un bruit d'aspiration tout en mimant l'effondrement de la planète.

-C'est très rassurant... Marmonna Jessica.

-Cette centrale est destiné à exploser à la minute où elle aura atteint sa capacité. Continua le Docteur.

-Est-ce que personne n'a rien vu ? Demanda Rose, indignée. Il n'y a donc personne à Londres qui surveille ce genre de projet ?

-On est à Cardiff. Répondit Margaret. Londres s'en fiche. Le coté sud du Pays de Galle pourrait tomber dans la mer, ils ne verraient rien. Déclara-t-elle avant de s'interrompre et de froncer les sourcils. Oh, je réagis comme un Gallois maintenant. Là, c'est grave je deviens humaine. »

Jessica aurait presque ri si la situation n'était pas aussi grave. Presque. Mais elle reporta son attention sur Mickey qui pris la parole pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Elle l'avait presque oublié. Il lui rappelait ça première aventure avec le Docteur, elle était si timide et réservée à cette époque. Elle ne disait rien, n'osait pas intervenir, un peu comme lui à présent.

« -Mais pourquoi elle ferait ça, s'il y a une explosion, elle va également en être victime ? Demanda-t-il.

-Elle, elle a un nom, je vous rappel. Fit remarquer Margaret.

-'Elle', elle c'est même pas quelqu'un, c'est une chose. Répliqua-t-il.

-Oh, mais elle est intelligente ! S'exclama le Docteur. »

Il se jetta sur la maquette de Cardiff, fit tomber les tubes qui repressentait la centrale et saisit un morceau de la maquette. Il le retourna pour constater qu'il était branché avec pleins de fils. Lorsqu'il le montra à Jack, celui-ci fut étoné, surpris et presque en admiration devant l'objet. En fait, il semblait à Jessica que les garçons venaient de trouver leur nouveau jouet à en juger par leur réaction.

« -Fantastique ! S'exclama le Docteur avec le mot qu'il préférait le plus.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Osa demander Jessica.

-C'est extrapolateur macro cinétique à forme ondulée tribophysique. Répondit rapidement Jack.

-Pardon, un quoi ? Demanda Jessica, conffuse.

-Dites-le trois fois de suite sans vous tromper. Commenta le Docteur, surpris.

-Oh ! Génial ! S'exclama le capitaine, ne faisait pas attention aux commentaires, trop éxité. »

Jack était tellement éxité par leur nouvelle trouvaille que tout le monde ne faisait que préter attention à l'engin qu'il avait pris des mains du Docteur. Tous sauf Jessica, qui remarqua immédiatement que quuelque chose n'allait pas avec le Docteur. Il ne cessait de regarder la banderole accrochée au mur. Jessica la regarda mais ne vit que le nom du projet de la centrale nucléaire, rien de bien alarmant.

Mais alors que Jack et Mickey accusait Margaret d'avoir voler l'extrapolateur, le Docteur se rapprochait de la banderole, comme hypnotisé. Jessica commençait à être inquiète de son comportement.

Elle s'approcha de lui alors que Jack expliquait que l'extrapolateur était une sorte de planche de surf pendimensionelle. Elle lui prit la main, lui demandant silencieusement de lui faire part de ses inquiètudes.

« -Comment avez-vous pensez à ce nom ? Demanda le Docteur d'une voix grave.

-Quoi ? Blaidd Drwg ? Demanda Margaret. C'est gallois.

-Je sais mais qu'est-ce qui vous a donner cette idée ?

-Je l'ai choisi par hasard, c'est tout, je n'en sais rien. Ça sonnait bien.

-C'est important ? demanda Jessica. »

Le Docteur serra un peu sa main, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il essayait de la rassurer, mais cela ne fit que l'inquieter d'avantage. Le Docteur soupira un peu avant de se retourner pour faire face aux autres.

« -Blaid Drwg. Déclara-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Rose.

-Le Méchant Loup.

-Méchant Loup ? On a déjà entendu ça. Fit remarqué Jessica inquiète.

-Oui, j'ai déjà entendue ça auparavant, j'ai déjà entendue ça à plusieurs reprises. S'inquièta Rose.

-Partout où nous allons, ces mots nous suivent toujours. Méchant Loup. Déclara le Docteur.

-C'est comme la Fille Perdue. Fit remarquer Rose, sans vraiment le vouloir. Comment peuvent-ils nous suivre ? Demanda-t-elle, remarquant l'inconfort chez son amie. »

Le Docteur semblait réfléchir un instant, laissant la pièce parfaitement calme et tendue. Jessica serra sa main. Rose avait raison, Méchant Loup les suivaient autant que La Fille Perdue lui collait à la peau. Cela ne la rassura pas du tout. Mais le Docteur osa un sourire.

« -Nah, c'est juste une coincidence ! Rejetta-t-il. »

Rose leva les yeux aux ciels, un peu soulagée et agacée par le Docteur. Mais Jessica ne l'était pas du tout. Elle n'était pas soulagé. Car même si le Méchant Loup pouvait être une coincidence, La Fille Perdue ne l'était pas. Et elle ne savait toujours pas qui elle était, ce qui ne cessait de l'inquieter.

« -Parfois on entend un mot à la radio, on l'entend toute la journée, c'est pas grave. J'ai des choses à faire. Ajouta-t-il redevenu sérieux. »

Il lacha la main de Jessica et frappa ses mains ensenmble avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« -Margaret, on va vous rammenez chez vous. Déclara-t-il.

-Ca, c'est la solution de facilité, la laisser s'en aller. Ajouta Jack.

-Je suis un peu d'accord avec lui. Ajouta Jessica, rejoignant le Docteur.

-Je ne crois pas, parce qu'en réalité on va aller à Raxa... S'exclama Rose avant de se predre dans le nom de la planète. »

Jessica rit un peu devant Rose qui bafouillait tandis que le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Attendez une minute ! Raxacori-...

-Raxacoricofallapatorius. Déclarèrent le Docteur et Jessica en parfaite synchronisation.

-Raxacorico-...

-... fallapatorius. Termina le Docteur.

-Raxacoricofallapatorius !

-C'est ça ! S'exclama le Docteur

-Ouais ! Bravo ! Félicita Jessica en l'applaudissant.

-J'ai réussit ! S'exclama Rose, fière d'elle.

-Vous savez là-bas, il y a la peine de mort. Déclara Margaret de façon morose. »

Le sourire de tout le monde tomba instantanément. Un silent lourd et pesant s'installa. Pour résumé, s'ils rammenaient Margaret chez elle, elle serait immédiatement éxécuté. Jessica réfléchit. Margaret avait commis beaucoup de crime mais fallait-il la tuer pour qu'elle paye pour cela ? Qui étaient-ils pour savoir si elle méritait de vivre ou de mourir ? Il n'en avait pas le droit. Mais la réponse que donna le Docteur boulversa Jessica. Il s'en fichait, pour lui ce n'était pas son problème. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait tord car ce n'était pas leur planète, pas leur loi... Mais était-il prêt à la laisser mourir ? Apparament oui.

Jessica comprit à ce moment là que le Docteur ne vous laissait qu'une seule et unique chance.


End file.
